Qui es tu ?
by Mikishine
Summary: Alors que la guerre fait rage dans leur monde, une jeune femme et son enfant se retrouvent propulsés à l'époque de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Qui sontils ? Que veulentils ? Elle dans le coma lui boulversant la vie presque tranquille de Poudlard.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling, je fais pas d'argent etc.… toutefois si une bonne âme veut m'offrir Drago (la version commune des fics D/H c'est-à-dire moins lâche que dans les livres) j'ai rien contre J J'ai pas envie de remettre le disclaimer à chaque fois alors il est dans le prologue et valable pour tous les chapitres à venir.

**Mon p'tit blabla :** (qui en l'occurrence sera long) Ma fic se déroule sur 2 époques : fin 1997-début 1998 et 2004. Par commodité j'ai pour ainsi dire toujours écrit au présent. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est que ma 2è fic et ma 1ère dans l'univers de HP donc je suis pas super sûre de moi et par la suite il est fort possible et même certain que j'ai pris quelques arrangements par rapport aux livres et que certaines petites choses soient pas tout à fait juste alors je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux qui sont attachés à tous les petits détails qui font la magie de cet univers et je reste ouverte à toutes suggestions, une critique tant qu'elle est constructive ne me gène pas.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, bon ou mauvais tout est à prendre pour progresser. Et pis si personne ne se manifeste comment je fais moi pauvre petite "auteur" terrorisée derrière son clavier, pour savoir si ça vous intéresse ?

Non, non, ne partez pas mon laïus est fini promis.

Oups, j'oubliais, désolée pour les fautes, je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour les bannir. Si, si : "hou les vilaines fautes ! Méchantes, allez ouste, hors de l !" Malheureusement j'suis pas sûre que ça marche à 100 % alors...

Voilà, je vous libère et bonne lecture.

Il reste encore quelqu'un ?

°°°

**Prologue**

2004, à perte de vue désolation, mort, souffrance. Le parfum acre, écoeurant, entêtant du sang flotte dans l'air, impossible d'y échapper tout comme aux cris et ordres qui émanent de la masse grouillante. Cette foule, rassemblée dans une immense clairière perdue au sein d'une forêt rendue d'autant plus sombre, inquiétante, sinistre, étouffante qu'il fait nuit noire. Un voile nuageux empêche toute lumière provenant du ciel de filtrer comme pour s'accorder à la situation présente car, à n'en pas douter, cette multitude sanglante se livre une guerre sans merci. Les nombreux sorts lancés : experlliarmus, expecto patronum, impedimenta, stupéfix, endoloris, Avada Kedavra… baignent ce champs de bataille de lueurs multiples, arc en ciel angoissant, feux d'artifices mortels.

Soudain, une femme, jeune, les cheveux châtains balayés de quelques mèches, les yeux chocolat parsemer de paillettes vertes, se détache de la masse. Un petit garçon blond dans les bras elle court à en perdre haleine, se retourne régulièrement, affolée, pourchassée par une meute de créatures innommables suivies de près de dizaine de détraqueurs et autant de mangemorts qui dirigent l'assaut. Blessée elle chute, se redresse, s'élance à nouveau mais vers qui ? Vers quoi ? La forêt ne la protégera pas mais elle ne sait où aller, elle fuit, une seule pensée l'habite, protéger l'enfant, sauver l'enfant. La petite tête blonde regarde de ses grands yeux bleu-gris voilés de larmes les monstres qui hantent ses nuits, ses cauchemars, se rapprocher toujours plus près, comme stimulés par la faiblesse de plus en plus évidente de cette jeune femme élancée, souple et gracieuse dont l'on devine encore la beauté malgré le sang, les blessures et les vêtements en haillons qui la recouvrent. Cette femme qui a tout d'une enfant devenue trop vite adulte, trop tôt confrontée à la mort et qui porte dans le regard une détermination incroyable. Si sa dernière action doit être de protéger l'enfant alors se sera la plus importante de toutes, aucun regrets juste protéger l'enfant.

Touchée en plein milieu du dos. Si elle n'a entendu le sort prononcé elle reconnaît la sourde douleur qui l'envahit, se propage et éclate dans chaque fibre de son être, le doloris. L'enfant ferme les yeux, lui aussi l'a reconnut mais peut-on réellement appeler enfant ce bout de chou au regard triste mais dénué de peur, qui regarde la mort en face, la connaît, la déjà goûtée, lui que tant de fois elle a frôlé de son souffle funeste ? La femme s'effondre sous la souffrance, projetée en avant par l'impact elle continue de serrer l'enfant contre elle, elle le protège du mieux qu'elle peut, elle le protégera tant qu'une once de vie l'habitera. Elle ne craint pas la mort, elle sait depuis longtemps, depuis le début de la guerre qu'elle est condamnée… condamnée à mourir au combat. Elle ne croit plus en l'après pour elle-même mais elle veut encore espérer pour ce petit être qui a déjà trop souffert.

Le cercle autour d'eux s'est refermé. Les effrayantes créatures sont renvoyées sur le champ de bataille à la poursuite d'autres proies, d'autres morts en sursis. Il ne reste que les détraqueurs et les mangemorts, et c'est déjà trop pour continuer à y croire et pourtant elle refuse de baisser les bras. Ils rient et contemplent avec délectation le triste spectacle offert par ces deux êtres que la faucheuse par leurs mains va frapper. Dans un dernier effort de courage et de dignité, une lueur de défi illuminant ses yeux elle laisse une ultime fois son regard glisser sur l'ensemble de ses, de leurs bourreaux. Brusquement son tour d'horizon s'arrête, elle fixe un homme dont le regard ne les quitte pas et qui ébauche un étrange sourire avant que, sur un signal, de toutes parts fusent des Avada Kedavra rageurs et mortels. Serrant l'enfant contre elle, elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Enfin, elle sent un tourbillon les emporter elle et l'enfant, puis, un choc.

Surprise, elle soulève ses paupières avec peine, le temps de noter qu'elle a réussit, l'enfant ne craint plus rien… pour l'instant. La pression de ses bras autour de celui-ci se relâche et dans un soupir ses yeux se referment. La petite tête blonde se relève, il s'échappe de l'étreinte du corps, le fixe un moment, laisse quelques larmes lui échapper, étouffe un sanglot, elle semble lui sourire. Puis, tremblant mais debout, la tête haute, il chasse rageur ses larmes et, de ses yeux humides, défis du regard l'assemblée qui, stupéfaite, les contemple.

°°°

Voili voilou, c'est fini pour le moment. Pour la suite il suffit de demander. Enfin dans tous les cas reviews ou pas je mettrai le prochain chapitre bientôt (avant de ne plus avoir accès à un ordi pour cause de vacances) mais c'est vrai que les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, on apprend et en plus ça motive pour la suite qui sera plus longue je le promets.

J'ai dit que c'était une romance pour le genre et c'est le cas même si pour l'instant, je vous l'accorde c'est pas très gai, mais promis par la suite ça va changer mais à vrai dire comme je sais pas avec exactitude la manière dont je vais tourner ça il se peut que des chapitres soient pas vraiment classés dans le bon genre (la preuve) mais comme au final se sera une romance je l'ai mis là-dedans donc me lynché pas c'est pas de la publicité mensongère.


	2. Chap1 Une arrivée remarquée

**Mon 'tit blabla :**

Etant donné que les persos vont, pour certains, être en 2 exemplaires j'ai décidé d'utiliser un code sachant que ceux pour qui le présent est 2004 auront leur nom, prénom ou initiale en italique par exemple _drago_ et ceux pour qui le présent est 1997 auront leur nom, prénom ou initiales sans rien donc drago et ce quelque soit l'année pendant laquelle se déroule ma fic. En fait les notions de passé, présent et futur sont variables, tout dépend du point de vue de qui on se place mais j'espère être assez claire. Surtout dites moi si c'est trop confus et que vous êtes perdus, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

**Réponses à mon unique review : **(snif, il y en a qu'une)

**Morrigane**** :** MERCI !!! Sans toi je pense que j'aurai un peu hésité à mettre la suite car je me demande si j'ai pas écrit quelque chose de vraiment nul mais bon ta review m'a rassuré… un peu. Oh et pis au risque de me répéter vivement le chap 8 de ta fic que je sache si 'mione garde le contrôle… et donc que je puisse continuer à dire Womanpower ; )

°°°

**Chapitre 1**** : Une arrivée remarquée******

_Petit retour en arrière, on est en novembre 1997 quelques minutes avant l'apparition d'un étrange phénomène._

Il est l'heure de dîner, pénétrant dans la grande salle Harry, Ron et Hermione et les deux garçons se font sermonné par leur amie car ils ne travaillent pas assez.

- Pas assez ? Non mais tu déconnes ! proteste Harry

- Ouais, regarde on est les derniers et tout ça parce que madame était encore plongée dans ses bouquins le soutient Ron.

- On a bientôt un examen, il faut se préparer. D'ailleurs si vous ne vous y mettez pas sérieusement vous allez échouer lamentablement.

- 'mione les examens dont tu parles sont dans 3 mois et ils sont blancs ! Ton cas est irrécupérable, et pourtant j'y ai cru quand tu as commencé à sortir mais non, tu restes une obsédée du travail.

- Et les ASPICS en fin d'année tu en fais quoi ?

- Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ça ? Et je rigole pas, demande à Harry je suis sûr qu'il est d'accord avec moi.

Entre temps ils arrivent à leurs places et la discussion dévie rapidement vers un sujet nettement plus important aux yeux des garçons : le Quidditch. Hermione a changé, comme l'a laissé entendre Ron elle aime s'amuser et faire la fête (du moment qu'elle a fini ses devoirs). Elle entame donc de son côté une conversation intense et passionnante avec Ginny. En effet elles ont prévus d'aller à une soirée à Pré-au-lard, seul problème en vu et de taille : comment vont-elles s'habiller ? Hermione peut à peu près tout porter, elle s'est "lâcher" même si les études restent primordiales pour elle, elle a compris l'importance de se détendre. En ce moment ses cheveux s'ils ont conservé leur couleur naturelle possèdent quelques mèches rouges et elle aime à essayer mille et une coiffures différentes. Mince et élancée ses traits se sont affinés tandis qu'elle gagnait en formes et en assurance. Elle plait, le sait et en use et abuse. Jouer de son corps, ses yeux, sa voix etc. pour séduire est une activité qui, incontestablement, lui plait. Ginny n'est pas en reste non plus et à elles deux elles font tourner pas mal de têtes. Donc la grande question petite jupe ou le nouveau pantalon qu'elle a acheté il y a tout juste une semaine ? Sur un geste de Dumbledore le repas est apparût et chacun mange avec appétit entre rire "Oh mon pote tu es un maître, c'est digne de Fred et George Weasley, faire un coup pareil hahaha trop fort" larmes"Non mais snif tu te rends compte snif me faire çaaaaaaaa sniiiif à moi ouin ma vie est finie" engueulade "C'est toi qui me la pris ! Non mais tu te fous de moi. Je vais te tuer !" et conversations plus ou moins posées.

Soudain une détonation digne des plus gros orages fait taire les discutions, et, dans ce silence inhabituel professeurs et élèves fixent incrédules le tourbillon apparut au sein de la salle près de la table des Serpentards et plus précisément de Malefoy et ses sbires. C'est dans la plus totale stupéfaction que tous voient une femme en piteux état un gamin serré dans les bras être éjectés de la chose en mouvement. "Fier le gosse" note Drago malgré la surprise, en effet il les défit tous. Dumbledore réagit appelant Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'occupe de la jeune femme. Les professeurs se rapprochent des arrivants tout en ordonnant aux préfets en chefs et préfets de mener les élèves dans leur maison respective. L'enfant s'est figé, tout ce monde qui l'observe, toute cette agitation dans ce lieu qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celui où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt l'inquiète, la femme est au sol, elle ne peut plus rien pour lui et s'il croit reconnaître certains visages comme celui du Professeur Mc Gonagall qui s'apprête à le prendre dans ses bras il ne comprend pas, il est choqué et tous ces gens le regarde trop bizarrement. Ses yeux se posent sur la seule personne qui l'observe sans peur, stupeur, curiosité, inquiétude ou sévérité, alors, échappant encore une fois à Minerva il s'élance à la surprise de tous vers celui qui est si habile à cacher ses sentiments et le regarde avec détachement, il se jette dans les bras de Malefoy debout à quelques mètres de lui.

Ce dernier, un court instant stupéfait le rattrape in extrémiste en un réflexe, il n'est pas attrapeur des Serpentards uniquement grâce à l'argent paternel contrairement à ce que certains pensent, d'ailleurs s'il avait eu le choix il aurait refusé que son père offre tous ses balais il y a 5 ans, cette histoire le poursuit et en dépit de ses réussites en dehors de sa maison personne ne veut prendre un tant soi peu en compte qu'il possède un certain talent. Il n'y en a que pour Potter et pourtant il l'a déjà battu, lui, comme les attrapeurs des deux autres maisons, d'accord ils n'ont pas gagné la coupe mais ça n'empêche. Drago plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant qu'il porte, troublé par les prunelles grises qui lui font face il laisse son regard glissé le long du bras posé sur son épaule gauche et lit sur la gourmette que l'enfant porte au poignet droit un prénom.

- _James_ ?

L'enfant sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Gêné Drago regarde autour de lui, fixe la femme qui gît toujours au sol et qu'il aperçoit encore malgré le cercle des professeurs, un sursaut le secoue, il esquisse un sourire inhabituel chez lui et se dirige droit vers Hermione qui si elle est tout comme lui préfet(e) en chef et aurait du faire regagner aux Gryffondors leur tour n'a plus bougé ainsi que les autres élèves depuis que _James_ s'est jeté dans ses bras.

- Je pense que ceci t'appartient. dit-il en lui remettant l'enfant qui s'accroche aussitôt au cou d'Hermione mais le regarde toujours lui.

- Quant à toi, tu devrais mieux choisir les personnes vers qui tu t'élances ou tu risques d'avoir une mauvaise surprise et de te blesser voire…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens il tourne les talons sans un regard en arrière et se dirige, arrogant, vers les Serpentards qui l'observent ahuris ou goguenards mais dans tous les cas certainement pas indifférents, le geste étonnant de Drago provoque des réactions chez tous qui elles mêmes exaspères ce dernier.

- Cesser de me fixer bande d'abrutis ! Si quelqu'un a un problème qu'il s'exprime que je puisse m'en occuper personnellement.

Sa voix est glaciale, son regard les foudroie sur place et les met au défi d'oser seulement émettre un son. Dumbledore le reprend alors : "Monsieur Malefoy ! Contenez-vous." Chez les Serpentards chacun détourne les yeux comme dans la plupart des autres maisons, personne n'aime s'attirer la colère de Drago surtout depuis que l'on sait que le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est imminent. Tous le craignent, tous sauf certains dont Hermione, Ron et Harry qui bien que Malefoy fils soit très fortement soupçonné d'être comme son père un mangemort ne le redoutent pas. Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent qu'il faut être fou pour s'opposer au fils de Lucius Malefoy en de telles circonstances, tout le monde connaît ses penchants et rare sont ceux qui donnent crédit à la théorie selon laquelle Malefoy père était lors de la période noire sous l'emprise de l'impérium et doutent encore de son allégeance au mage noir. Lucius est à n'en pas douter un de ses plus proches fidèles alors par crainte tous ou presque se taisent et font profil bas, mais il subsiste encore quelques téméraires, quelques courageux ou peut-être quelques fous qui font face.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de nous refiler… _James_ c'est ça ?

**-** J'ignorai la pauvreté synonyme de stupidité Weasley. Mais à l'évidence j'avais tord, ton cerveau est aussi vide et misérable que le salaire de ton père.

Harry retient Ron qui grince des dents et jure en marmonnant de le tuer. L'assemblée retient son souffle et une nouvelle fois Albus Dumbledore reprend Drago qui l'ignore et continue.

- Tu préfèrerai que je le garde ? Il aurait apprécié le séjour chez les Serpentards tu crois ? Tu as raison les cachots c'est parfait pour un morveux…..Et puis la place d'un merdeux de cet âge est auprès de sa mère.

La dernière phrase était plus proche du murmure qu'autre chose mais dans le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par les soins et instructions que donne Madame Pomfresh bien trop préoccupée par la jeune femme inconsciente pour prêter attention à tout ce qui ne les concerne pas directement elle ou sa patiente les paroles de Malefoy sont clairement entendues de tous, notamment d'Albus Dumbledore qui relève la phrase.

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous faire penser que Miss Granger est la mère de cet enfant ?

Dans un soupir il entreprend une explication :

- La femme à terre est probablement la mère du gamin. Ils ont la même forme de visage et portent tous deux le même type de gourmette, ils sont arrivés ensemble et… Non mais très franchement vous avez forcément constaté que le gosse en est le portrait craché, en dehors de la couleur des yeux et des cheveux ils sont semblables.

- Admettons pour le lien entre la jeune femme dont s'occupe Madame Pomfresh et le petit _James_ puisqu'il semblerai que ce soit son nom, mais quel rapport faite vous avec Miss Granger ?

- La femme au sol à quelques années de plus mais la ressemblance est frappante, j'ignore pourquoi et comment elle aurait pu venir du futur mais ça me semble évident et puis le gamin ne semble pas se plaindre d'être là où je l'ai mis.

Acheva t-il agacé de devoir se justifier face à la moitié de l'école car même si les professeurs se sont chargés de faire reprendre le mouvement des élèves vers leur salle commune ces derniers ne sont pas pressé et traînent un peu.

- Je vois, hypothèse intéressante Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant tout le monde dans sa maison. Minerva, si vous pouviez récupérer _James _le temps que l'on détermine avec certitude qui il est et ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

- Bien sûr.

Sur ce elle prend dans ses bras le bou'de chou qui s'il était calme se débat maintenant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que lui soit administré une potion de sommeil à base de racines d'asphodèles sur ordre de Madame Pomfresh qui entreprend de mener à l'aide du sortilège mobilicorpus la jeune femme toujours inanimée à l'infirmerie.

La grande salle est a présent rapidement évacuée, mais les conversations vont bon train et se prolongeront tard dans la nuit parmi les élèves. Les professeurs, eux, se réunissent dans l'infirmerie afin de vérifier une certaine théorie concernant l'identité de la jeune femme. Ils commencent par lire l'inscription de la gourmette de cette dernière mais le mot "espoir" ne les aide pas beaucoup, ils ont alors recourt à un charme relativement simple lorsque le résultat demandé est la confirmation ou non d'une identité. Quand il faut que le corps lui-même révèle qui il est c'est déjà beaucoup plus complexe, mais là force est de constater que la fumée qui s'est formée au dessus du corps indique : Oui je m'appelais Hermione Granger.

_(Je pensais couper là mais dans un élan de courage et générosité je rajoute quelques lignes)_

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Mon élève avait raison, nous avons face à nous Miss Granger tout droit débarquer d'un futur probablement assez proche, je ne lui donne pas plus de 25 ans. soutient Rogue aussitôt interrompu par le professeur Trelawney.

- Euh, excusez moi mais le sort à dit appelait.

Rogue soupirant bruyamment et clairement agacé **:** Je pensais que vous étiez celle d'entre nous qui perceviez le futur.

- Et alors ? Bien sur que je maîtrise l'art délicat et compliqué de voir ce qu'un esprit obtus comme le votre est même incapable de concevoir et d'imaginer.

- Je n'en doute pas, votre imagination est très certainement supérieure à la mienne. Toutefois, mon esprit obtus, comme il vous plait de le qualifier, me permet de savoir avec certitude que si le sort nous a indiqué appelait c'est que la femme face à nous est mariée et donc ne s'appelle plus Granger, supposition confirmée par la présence de cette bague à son annulaire gauche ce qui fait partie si je ne m'abuse des traditions moldues relatives au mariage. Vous n'avez pas vu ça dans vos visions ? Comme c'est étonnant de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi éclairer que vous et dont le cerveau est tellement ouvert qu'il semble bien que les informations aient du mal à s'y stocker… si toutefois elles y parviennent un jour.

- Humpf.

- Allons, allons du calme mes amis. Laissons travailler Madame Pomfresh et allons discuter dans mon bureau. Pompon nous vous laissons l'enfant pour la nuit nous verrons demain pour ce qui concerne son identité, les raisons de leurs états physiques et de leurs venues ici, à cette époque, pour l'instant il a besoin de repos.

Sur ces paroles l'infirmerie se vide au profit du bureau du directeur où les portraits sont très agités par toutes ces nouvelles et se disputent à qui mieux mieux jusqu'à ce qu' Albus rétablisse le silence et lance le débat bien vite enflammé par une simple remarque du maître des potions…

- Il suffira d'interroger l'enfant.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! le reprend vivement le Professeur Chourave.

**- ** Il doit avoir dans les 4 ans, c'est bien assez pour savoir parler que je sache.

- Oh il est vrai mon cher Severus que votre connaissance des enfants en bas âge et de leur psychologie est légendaire intervient à son tour Minerva Mc Gonagall sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

- Je n….

- Allons que cesse ces enfantillages ! Nous lancerons demain un adnum et vérifierons ainsi la seconde théorie de monsieur Malefoy. S'il a vu juste et que la _Miss Granger_ soignée à l'infirmerie est en effet la mère du charmant bambin qui l'accompagnait et qu'elle ne se réveille pas nous aviserons. En attendant il serait bon de dormir, la nuit porte conseil. les congédies alors Dumbledore.

Les professeurs regagnent ainsi leur quartier respectif tandis que Madame Pomfresh se prépare à une nuit difficile et qu'Albus Dumbledore affiche un drôle de petit sourire. "Etrange et surprenant. Mais que de promesses si… hum allons, bonne nuit Fumseck."

°°°

J'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long toutefois  il y a peu de chance qu'il arrive avant le 20 Août car je pars vendredi matin vers Carcassonne avant ma rando dans les Pyrénées donc pas d'ordi, déjà il n'était pas prévu que j'en ai un en ce moment alors vous allez devoir patienter désolée. Mais bon étant donné que je suis entrain d'écrire le chap 6 dès que je rentre vous aurez les chap 2 et 3 qui se suivront de peu je pense, le temps que je les relise et les tape… Enfin si toutefois ça intéresse quelqu'un, ce dont je doute un peu, des reviews seraient sympas, s'ils vous plait…

À bientôt.

(encore merci à toi Morrigane)


	3. Chap 2 Faire connaissance

**Mon p'tit **(euh immense)** blabla** Petites précisions sur ma vision de la répartition des préfets dans leurs chambres. Albus Dumbledore le directeur que l'on souhaiterai tous avoir (ou en tout cas moi qui suis ravie de ne plus jamais revoir l'espèce de folle psychorigide que j'avais pour directrice ces 2 dernières années) a encore eu une idée insensée et donc absurde -dixit Cornélius Fudge- c'est-à-dire qu'à partir de la rentrée 1997, année de ma fic, les préfet(e)s en chefs et préfet(e)s disposent d'une salle commune qui leur est réservée et qui se trouve près de la bibliothèque pour faciliter leur recherches comme avant mais, le préfet et la préfète en chef partageront le même appartement. Celui-ci se compose de 2 chambres reliées par un salon avec cheminée et tout et tout, et s'ils disposent chacun de leur propre salle de bain attenante à leur chambre respective il en existe également une autre plus luxueuse communicant avec le salon. Elle est de même type que celle des préfets mais uniquement pour les préfets en chef c'est-à-dire bien évidemment Drago et Hermione.

De plus les préfets et préfètes sont également amenés à cohabiter par binôme qui ne sont pas de la même maison afin de "resserrer les liens entre les différentes maisons et apprendre à travailler ensemble malgré les désaccords et les différences, ce qui est d'une importance capitale en cette sombre période qui voit le retour de Voldemort plus proche que jamais" pour reprendre les paroles de ce cher Albus. Ce qui donne Poufsouffles avec Serdaigles et Gryffondors avec Serpentards (rien de très original), autant dire que certaines personnes sont montés aux créneaux faisant jouer leur influence pour empêcher cela comme Lucius Malefoy qui n'apprécie pas de voir Gryffondors et Serpentards ensemble que ce soit au niveau des préfets ou de son fils obligé de vivre avec une "sang de bourbe".

Ajoutons à cela que le Directeur a également décrété le mixité dans les appartements des préfets comme c'est déjà le cas pour ceux des préfets en chef et on obtient le préfet des Poufsouffles avec la préfète des Serdaigles etc. etc. et donc ce pauvre Ron vit avec la préfète des Serpentards ce qui l'a presque mené au suicide lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle, à vrai dire il a envisager de céder sa place ou de vivre avec notre cher Severus c'est pour dire ! Et puis l'annonce de la mixité des apparts a de la même manière provoqué un véritable tollé chez la vieille garde qui crie au scandale : "des jeunes gens de sexes opposés réunis pour le travail oui mais pour la nuit alors qu'ils sont en pleine explosion hormonale c'est de la folie pure, une invitation à la débauche !" (et oui même chez les sorciers le sexe peut être un péché oh pauvre de nousJ) soutenue aussi par la plupart des parents des élèves concernés qui ne sont pas vraiment rassurés et ravis ravis (j'imagine la tête de mon pôpa si je lui annonçai de but en blanc oh tu sais quoi à l'école je vais partager la salle de bain avec un mec que je connais pas vraiment et on loge ensemble, je l'ai pas choisi c'est imposé. J'ai bo avoir 20 ans je pense qu'il aurait un peu de mal, bah oui j'suis sa seule fille alors instinct paternel quand tu nous tiens). Donc véritable levé de boucliers mais Dumbledore a tenu bon, et les parents se sont vu apaisés par la présence aux portes de chaque chambre de tableaux très consciencieux dans leur fonction et qui n'ouvriront donc à personne d'autres que le propriétaire de la chambre qu'ils gardent et n'hésiteront pas à sonner l'alerte en cas d'abus quels qu'ils soient dans le salon ou la salle de bain commune si un des deux élèves en manifeste le désir. Et voilà comment malgré les protestations tout ce beau monde cohabite plus ou moins bien ensemble.

Ouh là que de blabla pour pas grand-chose, désolé j'en avais envie mais bon pour que le chapitre arrive plus vite les réponses aux reviews (MERCI) sont en bas. Bonne lecture.

°°°

**Chapitre 2**** : Faire connaissance******

Étant préfet et préfète en chef Drago et Hermione disposent d'une salle commune et d'une chambre à part mais, comme souvent, Hermione resta longtemps cette nuit là dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Harry et Ron qui préfère lui aussi cette pièce où il peut à loisir élaborer des projets complètement fou (et indigne d'un préfet dixit Hermione) avec Harry et accessoirement échapper pour un temps à sa terrible et terrifiante colocataire made in Serpentard. Drago, lui, est plus enclin à s'isoler dans sa chambre et réfléchir en paix après s'être assuré que personne n'a oublié qui il est et surtout ce dont il est capable lorsqu'on le contrarie un peu trop. Sûr de son autorité il a pu prendre quelque repos.

Le jour se lève sans qu'Hermione, Ron ou Harry n'aient quitté la salle commune.

- Réveillez-vous ! Eh, c'est l'heure !

- Humm… Ginny ?

- Oui. Dépêche ! Il faut secouer ces marmottes.

- Ok, ok t'affoles pas il n'est que… OUAH ! DEBOUT vous autres !!!

Pas un mouvement du côté des dormeurs, les remuer n'avance pas à grand-chose non plus alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Hermione saisit sa baguette et lance un tonitruant "Fontis pluo" le résultat est à la hauteur de ses espérances, deux jets d'eau jaillissent de sa baguette pour venir arroser les beaux au bois dormant qui pour le coup réagissent.

- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ? Où? sursaute Harry tout en se saisissant de sa baguette… à l'envers pendant que, de son côté, Ron chute lamentablement de sa chaise et teste l'amortit procurer par son fessier qui ne doit pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances étant donné le "OUCH !" puissant qu'il laisse échappé d'une voix qui n'a plus rien d'ensommeillée.

Les filles ne peuvent retenir un éclat de rire avant que le sérieux ne revienne au galop.

- Vite, vite ! Ron, je suis préfète en chef et toi préfet, secoues toi.

Devant l'air grognon et l'attitude peu pressée de son ami Hermione continue

- Tu peux me dire quel exemple on va donner, on aura plus aucune autorité et crédit sur les autres si ils nous surprennent nous même endormis ici. Non mais c'est vrai de quoi on va avoir l'air.

- Ouais, pour ta part d'un troll.

- QUOI !

- Ta coiffure est extra 'mione j'te jure.

- Humph, pas le temps de jouer et sur ce elle part précipitamment vers la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard montre en main elle a retrouvé figure humaine et s'apprête à aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. Malefoy la précède de peu dans le couloir où elle vient de s'engager. personne en vue… ok je me lance. 

- Malefoy

- Quoi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Soit plus claire Granger, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'écouter.

- Pourquoi _James_ serai mon fils ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question… mais pour être honnête j'ai omis un détail. Murmure-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Ah oui, lequel ? lui rétorque Hermione nullement intimidé… enfin en apparence.

Un sourire en coin, à quelques centimètres d'elle il lâche :

- Vous avez la même odeur.

Elle ne peut réprimer un sursaut et peut être même un frisson, cette voix chaude est tellement sexy mais elle chasse bien vite l'idée d'un quelconque frisson aussi léger soit-il provoquait par Drago qui n'est pas sexy, il est odieux, invivable et bien d'autres choses mais sexy non se répète-t-elle lorsqu'il poursuit :

- Ouais, il pue le sang de bourbe.

Un instant interdite la gifle part toute seule vers ce visage arrogant… avant d'être bloquée par une poigne puissante.

-Tut, tut, tut. Tu ne m'auras pas Granger. Je ne suis plus un gamin alors évite tout geste inconsidéré… les accidents sont si vite arrivés susurre t-il d'une voix doucereuse rendu d'autant plus effrayante par le regard glacé qui l'accompagne.

Il la projette au sol et se dirige vers la Grande Salle l'air suffisant. Hermione, elle, reste à terre, immobile, un mélange de stupeur et de rage la paralyse. Brusquement son regard s'anime

- Malefoy tu oublies que je ne suis plus une gamine et je n'ai jamais été impressionnable. Ça se paiera !

- Tu m'as parlé ?

- Hein ? Oh non Neville je réfléchissais à voix haute.

- Ah, d'accord. T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça ira je peux me relever seule, j'ai bêtement trébuchée.

- Je connais. Ça m'arrive presque tous les jours. Pfff.

- T'en fais une drôle de tête.

- On a Rogue aujourd'hui et j'ai encore fait fondre mon chaudron. Tu crois qu'il va le remarquer ?

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient dirigés vers la Grande Salle et venaient d'y pénétrer.

- Euh… Tiens regarde Ron et Harry sont déjà à table, on les rejoints ?

Sans attendre la réponse elle s'assoit prestement à la droite de Ginny non sans avoir préalablement jeté un regard assassin à un Malefoy amusé ce qui décuple sa colère. Neville s'attablant enfin :

- T'as pas répondu… je suis mal parti alors. Pfff.

Les commentaires sur les arrivants de la veille vont bon train et chacun dévisage Hermione avec insistance histoire de donner son avis sur le jugement de Drago.

- Harry ?

- Oui 'mione

- Comment tu peux supporter ça depuis 6 ans? J'ai horreur d'être le principal sujet de commérage.

- J'te comprends. Le mieux c'est d'ignorer, ils finiront par se lasser.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Et sinon alors, au final, après une bonne nuit de sommeil vous pensez quoi de la suggestion de Malefoy ?

- Bonne ? J'aurai dit courte, et pis de toute manière je fais comme lui, je pense pas.

- Très drôle Ron, c'est fou ce que tu m'aides !

- Et oui Hermione que veux tu mon frère est un abruti.

- Hé !

- Ron tait toi ! Tenez, regardez, Malefoy est à nouveau entouré de ses groupies !

- Dont la plantureuse Pansy Parkinson… Comment on peut se laisser toucher par un truc pareil ? C'est même pas une fille ça, regarde on dirait Krum avec des couettes !

- Ron ! Laisse Viktor en paix tu veux.

- Ouh la j'croyais que t'étais passée à autre chose depuis le temps.

- Oui et alors c'est pas une raison pour l'insulter.

Parallèlement à ces discutions il règne une agitation inhabituelle à l'infirmerie. En effet non seulement _Hermione_ ne s'est pas réveillée mais en plus le sort adnum a clairement montré que _James_ est son fils. De plus ce dernier refuse toujours de prononcer un mot et se contente d'observer tout le monde, à savoir les professeurs, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh, tantôt intrigué tantôt indifférent mais personne n'est dupe, il les écoute attentivement, surveille chaque information pouvant le renseigner sur l'état de sa mère et le pourquoi du comment il est arrivé ici. Toutefois il a sa petite idée sur la question mais il sait aussi qu'il n'est pas à son époque et que certaines choses de type primordiales ne sont pas comme chez lui or il a toujours entendu sa mère dire et répéter inlassablement à son "tonton Harry" lorsqu'il venait lui emprunter un petit sablier qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps, que c'est dangereux, que l'on ignore ce qui pourrai être modifier si quelques unes des informations du futur parvenaient aux oreilles de certaines personnes avant l'heure alors il a pris le parti du mutisme total.

Les adultes semblent relativement agacés mais il s'en moque royalement, il les connaît tous et sait pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mords. En revanche Severus commence sérieusement à l'exaspérer à parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ou pire s'il était un objet ou un parfait abruti ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Du haut de ses 4 ans _James_ possède un sacré caractère, il a la volonté et la détermination de sa mère mais aussi beaucoup de son père en lui et si l'on ajoute à cela que l'environnement dans lequel il évolue habituellement et emplie de gamins (ou adultes) farceurs dont certains particulièrement diaboliques il est clair qu'il ne va pas laisser Rogue s'en tirer si facilement, il a toujours été une de ses cibles favorites et il ne voit aucune raison de ne pas faire savoir à "tonton Sévy" qui il est. D'ailleurs _James_ regrette de ne pas pouvoir parler car il adore l'appeler "tonton Sévy" étant donné que ce dernier à horreur de ça… on se demande bien pourquoi.

Le petit blondinet cherche alors autour de lui l'instrument de sa vengeance, il n'est pas dit qu'il aura laissé quiconque mettre en doute son intelligence. Son regard se porte alors sur le petit cadeau que lui a fait "tatie Mimi" pour qu'il puisse s'occuper et s'amuser dans cette immense infirmerie qui n'est pas équipée pour que des gamins de son âge puissent jouer et par conséquent dans laquelle il commençait à s'ennuyer. C'est fou ce qu'il a envie de la remercier, il lui fait donc un immense sourire à l'instant où elle le regarde avec tendresse et compassion puis tourne son attention vers sa proie qui continue d'aboyer contre lui en le qualifiant de "cornichon sans cervelle pas même capable d'esquisser un son" et si _James_ avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'il regardait Minerva c'est maintenant loin, très loin d'être le cas. A vrai dire si Rogue avait eu la bonne idée de tourner la tête vers lui à ce moment là il se serait probablement inquiéter de ce que le petit garçon projetait contre lui car son visage était et est toujours parfaitement machiavélique. Personne ne lui prêtant attention _James_ se concentre un instant sur la peinture magique que lui a donné la directrice des Gryffondors afin qu'elle prenne la couleur qu'il souhaite et entreprend alors de repeindre la tenue de ce cher professeur, il n'y a pas à dire le noir c'est pas très gai. Se sentant repéré il parachève rapidement son œuvre en renversant entièrement le pot de peinture sur la tête de sa victime (son père lui fait suivre un petit entraînement de base qui lui permet de faire parfois léviter les objets, il y arrive généralement très bien lorsqu'il s'agit d'une bêtise). Dire que le maître des potions est agacé ou énervé et au dessous de la vérité, il est furax, véritablement enragé et _James_ suppose que s'il n'y avait eu des témoins il serait en bien mauvaise posture néanmoins il est plus que ravie de son chef d'œuvre qu'il contemple avec un grand sourire et un air de parfaite innocence. Le professeur Mc Gonagall semble elle aussi appréciée et lorsque Rogue tente de se défaire du sacrilège qui l'accable d'un coup de baguette elle lui précise amusée: "Navrée mon cher Severus mais je crains que la magie ne puisse rien pour vous avec cette peinture, toutefois je suis sûre que vous arriverez sans peine à créer une potion dissolvante qui viendra à votre secours et après une bonne douche et un shampouinage intensif il n'y paraîtra plus. Mais vous savez rien ne presse… le rose vous va très bien au teint."

Severus Rogue est donc obligé de rester là, le rose dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux et de sa robe de sorcier le temps qu'une décision soit prise sur ce qu'il advient de faire maintenant qu'ils savent que la mère de son nouvel ennemi juré en culotte courte est Hermione Granger et qu'elle ne semble pas presser de revenir parmi les vivants. Il faut préciser que la discutions est très animée et les coup d'œil assassin qu'il lance à ce qui représente à ses yeux l'incarnation de Lucifer ne change rien au fait que le temps passant la peinture se solidifie et que la faire partir ne va pas être des plus aisé. Après ce qui paraît être une éternité un accord est enfin trouvé entre les membres de l'équipe enseignante sur la marche à suivre, les professeurs (excepté Rogue) précédé du Directeur se rendent donc dans la Grande Salle où sont rassemblé les élèves. Le silence se fait et tous écoute les instructions d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Bien, bien. Les cours se dérouleront normalement pour tous. Tous excepté les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de 7è année, le Professeur Rogue étant momentanément indisposé vos cours seront inversés. Ainsi les cours de potions auront lieu cet après-midi et ceux de botanique ce matin. Maintenant jeunes gens vous pouvez disposer et vous rendre dans vos classes respectives, vous êtes déjà en retard.

Comme il fût dit chacun se lève et se presse de suivre le professeur qui le concerne, si tous sont déçus de ne pas en savoir plus sur les arrivants de la veille le plus dépité reste Neville qui a cru pendant un instant merveilleux ne pas avoir à affronter la colère de celui qu'il craint et qui hante ses cauchemars, le terrifiant maître des potions.

- Miss Granger

- Oui Professeur Mc Gonagall

- Le Directeur vous attend, il souhaite vous parler.

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ne vous affolez pas tant… ou dois-je en arriver à la conclusion que vous et Messieurs Potter et Weasley avaient encore une fois pris plaisir à faire fi du règlement ?

- ….

- Pas de commentaires ? Bien, le mot de passe est Plume en sucre.

- Bien professeur, j'y vais de suite lui répondit une Hermione dont la rougeur ferait pâlir d'envie un feu tricolore moldu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que deux Gryffondors se demandent où à encore bien pu disparaître leur amie Hermione quitte le bureau de Dumbledore totalement bouleversée si l'on en croit l'expression de son visage mais c'est néanmoins d'un pas ferme qu'elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie.

- Miss Granger, vous cherchez quelqu'un je suppose.

- Non non !

- ….

- Enfin si.

- ….

- Je viens juste discuter avec _James_.

- …

- Le Directeur m'a autorisé à rattraper les cours de la matinée plus tard.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- ….

- Peut-être souhaitez-vous rester seule avec votre… comment dire… avec vous-même et votre enfant, votre futur enfant… enfin vous me comprenez.

- Euh, oui oui.

- Il est assis sur le lit de sa mère, tout à fait au fond à droite.

- Merci.

- Une seconde. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne parle pas.

- Comment ça ? Il a un problème ? Il est blessé ?

- Non rien de tout ça rassurez vous. C'est un petit garçon en pleine forme vu les circonstances, il est assez sombre parfois, il a l'air plus mature qu'un enfant de son âge mais qui sait ce qu'il a vécu. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait capable de parler mais qu'il s'y refuse. Peut-être acceptera t-il avec vous. Vous êtes, vous serez sa mère, je ne sais pas, enfin ils sont au fond et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit appelez moi je serai dans la remise.

- Bien, je vous remercie.

- Bon courage.

Hermione attend immobile le départ de Madame Pomfresh puis se dirige lentement vers l'emplacement qui lui a été indiquée. Elle tremble, effrayée par ce qu'elle va voir sur ce lit, le plus à l'écart mais probablement pas encore assez éloigné car elle y arrive bien trop tôt à son goût. Voilà, c'est fait, elle est au pied de celui-ci, deux yeux gris la fixe mais pour l'instant son attention est accaparée par le corps féminin face à elle. C'est elle-même qu'elle contemple, la question ne se pose même pas, plus âgée, fatiguée, blessée mais c'est elle.

- Malefoy avait raison. Je ne peux même pas remettre sa parole en doute, j'ignore d'ailleurs comment je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite. J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. On n'a pas beaucoup d'écart. J'ai 17 ans et ta maman elle a quel âge _James_ ? finit-elle en le regardant.

- ….

- Tu ne réponds pas. Oui, bien sûr, je sais que tu refuses de parler. Je dirai qu'elle a peut-être 8-9 ans de plus que moi, peut-être moins. En tout cas pas plus de 10. Et toi p'tit bout ?

- ….

-Hummm, tu dois avoir 3-4 ans non ?

- ….

- Tu me souris. Ouais t'es mignon mais ça m'aide pas beaucoup ça. Toi aussi c'est fou ce que tu me ressembles. Excepté les yeux et la couleur des cheveux, mais on a la même forme de visage. Tu as le nez de ton grand-père tu sais. Et tes cheveux, s'ils étaient plus longs on voit qu'ils onduleraient, c'est dingue !

- ….

- Tu n'es vraiment pas un bavard. J'ai du…. je vais t'avoir jeune. Je ne pensais pas devenir mère tout de suite. Je me demande ce que votre arrivée ici va modifier. On m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas que le passé rencontre le futur, que c'est dangereux, et je le crois. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qui m'a poussé, me poussera à faire cela. Quoique, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivés j'en ai une vague idée… qui n'est pas pour me réjouir d'ailleurs. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux. On a déjà due te le dire non ?

-…. s'il ne répond pas, il incline la tête toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres et la main d'_Hermione_ dans la sienne.

- Si, bien évidemment. Tu faisais quoi avant que je vienne ? Des dessins ?

Hermione saisit quelques feuilles sur la table à la gauche de _James_ afin de mieux les observés.

-Ils sont… originaux, un peu sombres pour un enfant de ton âge. Je me demande ce que tu as vu, ce que tu as vécu pour représenter cela, hein ? Dis-moi.

Brusquement _James_ se lève et se précipite vers le bout opposé de l'infirmerie.

- Reviens ! Et voilà, je l'ai fait fuir.

Hermione se tourne à nouveau vers le lit, toujours aussi troublée par cette vision de son corps inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Où est le père de _James_ ? Mort ? Vivant ? Je suis perdue. Comment je suis censé gérer ça moi ?

- ….

- Réveille toi ! Ton fils a besoin de toi pas de moi, de toi…. crétine.

Elle s'assoit en soupirant sur le matelas et tend sa main vers celle d'_Hermione_ en tremblant légèrement, elle la frôle puis la saisit, la lâche comme si elle s'était brûler avant de, toujours hésitante, la prendre réellement. Absorbée dans la contemplation de leurs deux mains liées elle n'entend pas _James_ qui se rapproche d'elles.

- Aaaah ! Tu m'as fait peur _James_. Je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir.

Un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres il lui tend une petite pile de papiers colorés.

- C'est quoi que tu me donnes ? D'autres dessins… ils sont jolis. C'est toi ça ?

Léger hochement de tête.

- Et là, Harry avec sa cicatrice. Les cheveux oranges, donc Ron, ça se doit être moi, et ici Dumbledore et sa grande barbe… humm Hagrid en trèèès grand, c'est vraiment réussit !

Rayonnant le petit garçon lui tend une nouvelle liasse.

- Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? Oh, il y a même les noms en dessous, et vu l'écriture ce doit être toi qui as inscrit tout ça.

Vexé _James_ tire sur les feuilles pour les reprendre.

- Eh ! Je t'ai mis en colère ? Il ne faut pas te vexé, c'est très bien écrit, l'écriture est hésitante mais c'est normal _James_, excuse moi si je t'es blessé.

Mine boudeuse en face.

- Tu veux bien me les montrer quand même ? S'il te plait.

Finalement il les lui rend mais reste prêts à s'en saisir à nouveau à la moindre remarque qui lui déplairait.

- Alors voyons voir… Molly, Gin ? Ginny sans le moindre doute elle a les cheveux oranges. TATIE MIMI !!! Tu appelles le professeur Mc Gonagall tatie mimi ?!! Et bah dis moi. Bon continuons, tonton Rémus... tu es proche de beaucoup de monde toi. C'est bien... OH !!! Alors ça, je le crois pas, tonton SEVY !!!

Il l'a fixe souriant et l'air de dire bah oui pourquoi ?

- C'est le professeur Rogue, le, le, le professeur Severus ROGUE ! Et tu l'appelles tonton Sévy... alors là je rêve. Il sait que tu le nommes comme ça ? Celui de ton époque bien sûr.

De grands hochement de tête et une mine diabolique lui certifie que oui le maître des potions est bien au courrant de l'affront et qu'il n'en ai probablement pas ravi ce qui a l'air de plaire à la tête blonde qui se permet cette familiarité oh combien surprenante.

- On pourra dire que j'aurai tout vu, tonton Sévy... je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder de la même manière tu le sais ça ? Enfin il reste un dernier dessin, quelle surprise me réserves tu ?

- Un match de Quidditch ! Tu as fait les anneaux et tout un tas de personnes sur leur balai. Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Oui, bien sûr, quelle question.

Ils se sourient mutuellement et elle le prend dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es quand même pas déjà monté sur un balai ? SIIIIII !!! Mais qui est l'inconscient que j'ai laissé te mettre là dessus. Je sais que JAMAIS je ne t'aurai mis sur un de ces maudits engins avec moi.... déjà que je ne suis pas super à l'aise dessus alors prendre mon fils avec moi... Brrrrr, impossible. J'ai peur de la réponse mais... tu aimes ça ?

_James_ fait de grands oui à s'en dévisser la tête tout en tapant des mains.

- Aie ! C'est ce que je craignais. Rappel moi de ne te laisser sous aucun prétexte seul avec Harry près d'un balai tu veux. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant c'est aussi valable pour Ron, tous des fous sur leur machine.

Et Hermione passe ainsi toute la matinée à apprivoiser _James_ et à se laisser apprivoiser par lui. Se faire à l'idée est difficile mais lentement elle fait son chemin.

- _James_ ? Tu sais Dumbledore, il m'a proposé de te prendre avec moi, chez les Gryffondors. Enfin, un peu avec moi dans ma chambre de préfète en chef, et donc pas loin de Malefoy ce qui ne me réjouit pas... tu le connais ? Drago Malefoy.

- ... Il l'a fixe impassible, rien ne filtre sur son visage, impossible de déterminer ce que ce nom évoque chez lui.

- Pas de réaction, d'aaaccord. Donc pour reprendre ce que je te disais un peu là bas et un peu ici avec les autres, je veux dire dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pas à l'infirmerie. Pouh, je m'embrouille, tu as besoin de ta mère mais même si physiquement je lui ressemble je ne le suis pas. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de toi. Ron a plus d'expérience que moi c'est pour dire. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis toi ? Tu prends le risque ?

Pour seule réponse _James_ la serre très fort dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu es un téméraire toi.

Il se redresse dans une attitude fière et princière ce qui arrache un sourire à Hermione complètement sous le charme.

- Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, on va rejoindre les autres ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis, tu as faim ?

Nouvelle approbation silencieuse renforcée par un puissant gargouillis.

- Ok boy ! On va aller leur faire une petite surprise. Je me demande quelle tête ils vont faire, ça peut être comique !

_James_ s'échappe des bras d'Hermione et, sous l'oeil attendri de cette dernière, va embrasser sa mère. Puis, il se retourne et s'élance.

- Eh ! Où va tu si vite ? Attend ! Ne court pas !

Elle le rattrape.

- Donne la main, on y va.

À peine la lui à telle saisit qu'elle la relâche et les contemple alternativement.

- Rectification. Passage éclair à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais il y a de la peinture rose partout. C'est bizarre tu n'as pourtant pas employée cette couleur sur les dessins que tu m'as montré. Tu en as peint d'autres ?

Négation de la tête.

- Non ? Qu'est ce que tu as peints ? Tu veux rien me dire, c'est un secret ? Ok, peu importe, allez la terreur en avant marche.

_James_ se met au garde à vous, lui fait au revoir avec la main et s'élance en courrant de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes vers la salle de bain.

- Merlin ! On n'est pas sorti, j'ai créé un monstre.

Après le passage humide pour ne pas dire trèèès mouillé par le lavabo (Hermione a appris quelque chose de nouveau : ne JAMAIS tourner le dos à un enfant de 4 ans lorsqu'un robinet est ouvert sous peine de voir la pièce se transformer en joyeuse pataugeoire) la porte de la Grande Salle est en vue, et pour la troisième fois en deux jours Hermione est une des dernière à arriver, mais cette fois ci la main d'un petit garçon est ancrée dans la sienne.

°°°

Pouh, j'ai mal au dos, presque 8 pages quand même, je m'excuse pour les fautes sans doute assez nombreuses surtout vers la fin et un possible problème de mise en page mon ordi faisant des siennes, j'espère que ça n'a gêner personne, j'ai fait de mon mieux, sorry.

Maintenant les reviews, merci, merci, merci, j'en ai 18 je suis trop contente, vous gênez surtout pas pour continuer J

**Réponses aux reviews : **15 personnes différentes ! Merci à tout le monde c'est trop gentil. J'espère n'avoir oublier personne.

**Déjà d'une manière globale car j'ai souvent eu les mêmes remarques ou questions :**

Oui il s'agit bien d'une Drago/Hermione, et oui James est leur fils à tous les deux, chose dont je ne me suis pas cachée en insistant sur ses yeux et ses cheveux. J'ai voulu que Drago puisse s'identifier à James c'est pour ça que je leur ai donné les mêmes yeux, quant aux cheveux bah je trouvais pas juste que l'enfant est tout de sa mère alors je l'ai transformé en blondinet comme son cher pôpa J

**Morrigane** Heureuse de te retrouver une nouvelle fois parmi mes reviews. Je pense que tu as trouvé réponse à ta question juste au dessus, et ravie que tu trouves ça mignon.

**Sasa** Que d'éloges ! Merci beaucoup et navrée pour l'attente mais maintenant ça ira un peu plus vite, au pire vous aurez un chapitre par semaine, peut être plus parfois toutefois comme j'ignore si je me tiendrais à plus d'un chap hebdomadaire je préfère certifié cette cadence et non une autre que je n'arriverai pas à tenir. Ça te va comme rythme ?

**Ayuluna** 2 reviews ! Sympa, et ok chef, je n'abandonne pas ! Ce n'est pas trop mon genre de laisser tomber et comme je vois qu'il y a du monde intéressé (ta prédiction était juste, on devrai te donner le poste de Trelawney lol) aucun risque que je lâche prise. Tu avais l'air très intéressée par la suite, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes, merci en tout cas. Et pour répondre à ta question sur ma vision du futur et bien en fait tu m'as pas mal fait cogiter, j'hésite, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que James soit venu dans le passé qui a provoquer sa conception ou si ça ce serait fait de toute manière alors est-ce que ça va changer le futur… je ne suis pas sûre, je dirais que ça va peut être accélérer les choses, pour Drago par exemple. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise mais c'est un truc avec lequel j'ai toujours eu du mal ces histoires de temps, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'employer ça dans ma fic et la raison principale pour laquelle il n'y a pas eu utilisation du retourneur de temps c'est que JKR en a déjà poser les bases et j'avais peur de m'embrouiller en m'en servant. Voilà tu en sais autant que moi.

**Stef** Je comprends que le prologue t'es un peu embrouillée, à vrai dire c'était un peu volontaire. Comme tu as pu le lire tout ce que tu pensais est juste mais par contre ils ne sont pas prêts de comprendre pour Drago, en tout cas pas de manière certaine et pas avant quelques chapitres.

**Marilla-chan** Et non tu ne te trompes pas. On dit toujours qu'il est plus difficile de s'apercevoir de ce qui nous concerne directement et Drago n'échappe pas à la règle, il comprend pour 'mione mais pas pour lui. Tu me diras ils se font la guerre depuis la 1ère année alors il peut douter d'être le père.

**Cily** Ravie que tu comprennes mieux, j'ai l'impression que mon prologue à embrouillé pas mal de monde lol Quant à la suite la voilà enfin.

**Chii** Moi cruelle ? Noooooon. Mais merci pour la review. Et maintenant que je suis revenue toute cramée et courbaturée la suite va arriver un peu plus rapidement.

**Valou** Tu trouves ma fic cool ? Génial, j'suis contente pour l'instant personne m'a démolie (c'est pas une invitation pour que quelqu'un s'en charge, je m'en passe très bien mdr)

**Slydawn** Suffit de demander et la voilà… deux bonnes semaines plus tard, oops.

**Alvy** Oh merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu trouves ça original, j'espère ne pas tomber par la suite dans le convenu et que ma fic continuera à te plaire.

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi** Ça c'est du pseudo ! Merci pour ta review, et oui mon Drago est doté d'un cerveau mais comme je le disais à Marilla-chan on a toujours plus de mal à voir ce qui nous touche directement, dotant plus qu'il ne se voit pas avoir une relation avec "la miss je sais tout" et il faut croire que le reste de l'école n'est pas très perspicaces car l'identité du papa ne sera pas révéler aux protagonistes tout de suite.

**Tiphi56 :** Merci et je continue, je continue.

**Djeiyanna** Oh une revenante ! Ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles (mais pas la suite de tes fics snif… OUINNNNNN !) tes compliments me vont droit au cœur car savoir que quelqu'un que je trouves un auteur formidable apprécie mes petites créations et bah… waouh ! J'ai vu que tu m'avais mis dans tes favoris… comble du bonheur. James, oui le pauvre, je cherchais un prénom et j'ai pas pu résister (y a peut être eu une petite influence James Masters aussi) donner à ce blondinet le même prénom que celui du père de St potter m'a bien amusé. Je vois que je t'ai un peu fait rire, j'espère que ce sera également le cas dans les chapitres suivants. Profite bien de ton séjour au Japon et reviens nous en pleine forme avec un paquet de fics ; )

**Orchislaxiflora** C'est gentil, MERCI ! Et si j'ai autant de reviews que là à chaque fois je pense qu'il y a peu de risque que je repose la question. J'espère que ceci t'a plu.

**Fée :** Non non j'abandonne pas, ne pas taper lol Et le cassis me convient très bien je te remercie.

Le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible promis. Faut juste me laisser le temps de me remettre de mes vacances très sportives car là j'ai quand même eu du mal à me coller à l'ordi aussi longtemps, mes articulations et mes 6h protestent. La suite mardi prochain je pense.


	4. Chap 3 Annonce officielle

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Hourra, grande joie pour moi : j'arrive enfin à publier ce fichu chapitre. Oui je sais pour vous le temps d'attente a été celui annoncé (même quelques heures de moins car demain ça n'aurai pas été possible) mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire alors que les chapitres 1 à 5 attendaient déjà sagement que je les mettent sur mon ordi et que le 6 était (et est toujours) en cours quoique proche d'être achevé. Pour être honnête ce chapitre je suis restée coincée dessus plusieurs semaines, j'ai bien cru ne jamais réussir à l'écrire et devoir renoncer à ma fic, finalement je suis heureuse d'avoir persévérée, mais que ce fût laborieux. J'espère ne pas rencontrer ce genre de panne pour les chapitres qu'il me reste à écrire car si c'est le cas l'attente sera longue. Enfin bref le voilà tout beau tout chaud et le 4 devrait suivre la semaine prochaine… ou peut-être avant qui sait J

**Petit rappel : **

**Pensées des personnages**

Personnage dont le présent est 1997

_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mademoiselle Mime : **Merci, voilà ta patience récompensée.****

**Fée : **Waouh ! Ça c'est de la review ! Merci beaucoup. Mon Drago méchant ? Mais non, c'est… bon ok il a pas été très aimable mais bon ça fait 6 ans qu'ils se détestent alors ils vont pas du jour au lendemain se tomber dans les bras et puis c'est un incompris mon Malefoy, tu me diras ce que tu penses d'une certaine scène le concernant vers la fin de ce chapitre, je pense que tu verras de laquelle je parle en la lisant. Enfin, quand je faisais dire à Hermione "Drago qui n'est pas sexy" c'est à prendre dans l'autre sens, elle le trouve sexy et essaye de se convaincre du contraire. Pour finir, à nouveau un grand merci… ah oui une dernière chose : j'aime bien le citron aussi ; )

**Ayuluna**Merci. J'espère que tu appréciera autant ce chap et oui oui je m'efforce de continuer. ****

**Djeiyanna**Kikoo la miss ! Tes reviews vont me manquer jusqu'au 20 mais bon à ton retour parmi nous je vais pouvoir me jeter sur la suite et fin (y a combien de chap en tout ?) de l'amante du professeur Rogue oh joie ! En plus il y aura des nouvelles fics… triples hourras ! En tout cas merci, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir. Quant à mon p'tit monstre plein de culot qui prend Sevy chou pour victime et bien tu verras dans les prochains chapitres qu'il compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin… que veux tu l'idée qu'il s'en prenne à notre ami commun m'amuse follement.

**Sammy 297 : **Ma fic intéressante ? Hihihi (rire jubilatoire de pur bonheur) merci.****

**M dougy dog : **Maisnon faut pas pleurer voilà la suite. Merci à toi.****

**Sweety-Witches**Lavoici et maintenant vite vite je veux une review J Merci pour celle-ci en tout cas.

**Petit rappel :** Après le passage humide pour ne pas dire trèèès mouillé par le lavabo (Hermione a appris quelque chose de nouveau : ne JAMAIS tourner le dos à un enfant de 4 ans lorsqu'un robinet est ouvert sous peine de voir la pièce se transformer en joyeuse pataugeoire) la porte de la Grande Salle est en vue, et pour la troisième fois en deux jours Hermione est une des dernière à arriver, mais cette fois ci la main d'un petit garçon est ancrée dans la sienne.

* * *

****

**Chapitre 3**** : Annonce officielle**

Dix minutes qu'ils sont face à la porte, Hermione tiens toujours la main de _James _qui commence à s'agiter alors qu'elle ne remarque rien, totalement absorbée dans ses pensées. Il a beau tiré de toutes ses forces elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, à croire qu'elle est enracinée dans le sol. Elle fixe les portes closes comme si elle les voyait pour la première ou la dernière fois et qu'elle cherchait à en connaître et retenir les moindres détails. Mais si son corps est figé, un stupéfix n'aurait pas fait mieux, son esprit lui est en ébullition.

**Ok Hermione, on respire. Inspirez, expirez. Inspirez, expirez. Ins… tu parles d'une méthode de relaxation ! Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai 17 ans et je m'apprête à annoncer à mes amis que le petit monstre de 3-4 ans qui m'accompagne est mon fils, enfin le sera et pas la plus petite idée sur l'identité de l'inconscient, du malade doté d'un pénis qui m'a mise enceinte et donc est son père ni de ce qui a pu me pousser à avoir un gamin jeune… très jeune… bientôt si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu. Noooon, vraiment aucune raison de paniquer. Inspirer, expirer. Il ne va absolument rien se passer. Inspirer, expirer. Ce n'est pas comme l'entrée qui se rapproche. Inspi…**

- HEIN ?!!!

L'exclamation est partie toute seule. En effet la distance existant initialement entre eux deux et le seuil de la grande salle s'est fortement réduite en quelques secondes. Sauf que ce n'est pas les portes qui ont bougé, au contraire d'Hermione et _James_. Celle-ci interdite regarde ce qui sera son fils, petit homme tout fier de lui qui lâche sa main et s'empresse de bomber son torse sur lequel il croise les bras. Le silence s'étire, Hermione fixe alternativement les lourds panneaux de bois et _James_.

- C'est toi ? C'est toi qui a fait ça, qui nous a rapproché ? Non, tu es bien trop jeune. D'accord je n'ai pas décollé mes pieds du sol ni mis mes jambes en mouvement et je peux être sûre qu'au moins l'un de tes parents est un sorcier ou plutôt en l'occurrence une sorcière de la même manière je sais que même enfant l'on fait parfois des trucs bizarre mais… non, non, non j'ai du marcher sans faire attention, j'ai forcément marché. Oui c'est ça, et arrête de bouder et de nier de la tête, je te dis que j'ai avancé moi-même. TOUTE SEULE ! Bon maintenant ça suffit, on y va.

_James_ arbore un petit air arrogant et hautain et lâche un "pfou" bien senti en détournant la tête. Hermione lui saisit à nouveau la main et tout en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle se répète : **Tout va bien, j'ai marché sans m'en apercevoir ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Tout va bien, il n'y a pas eu manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Tout va bien. Tiens Rogue est revenu, pourquoi il me fixe comme ça, je l'ai rarement vu aussi haineux, s'il croit me faire peur… il a raison. Inspirez, expirez, reprenons, ce n'est pas _James_ qui nous a déplacé, il n'a pas encore le contrôle de sa magie, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, inspirez expirez. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison d'être préoccupée des possibles petits tours de sorcellerie qu'il pourrai faire car il N'A PAS de pouvoirs ! Inspirez, expirez. Oh Merlin, ça y est j'arrive à ma place. Si Malefoy ne cesse pas immédiatement de me regarder de cette manière, avec ce petit air de "je le savais" je ne répond plus de rien. Allez, un, deux, trois c'est parti.**

- Où t'étais encore passée 'mione ? On t'a cherché partout ce matin !

- J'avais quelques trucs à régler.

- Un rapport avec le petit ange blond qui s'accroche à ta robe ?

- Ginny, ce n'est certainement pas un ange, tu peux le qualifier de beaucoup de choses mais dans ce cas choisi de préférence les antonymes au mot ange. Tu verrai la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie tu comprendrai. _James_ assis toi là tu veux.

Le repas débute donc sans qu'Hermione n'ait annoncé la nouvelle. En attendant chacun peut constater l'appétit impressionnant de _James_, il dévore tout ce qui passe à proximité et fait des mélanges pour le moins originaux. En tout cas la star de la table c'est lui et chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles on aimerait bien l'avoir aussi à en croire les regards pas vraiment dissimulés qui sont dirigés sur sa personne. Seuls les Serpentards affichent un air qui pourrai être pris pour de l'indifférence ou du parfait dégoût si l'on ne distinguait pas de la curiosité plus ou moins bien cachée derrière les masques que les membres de la dite maison s'efforcent de porter en toutes circonstances. Mais force est de constater que si leur préfet en chef, digne successeur de leur directeur Severus Rogue, excelle dans cet art il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas de tous, Drago est ainsi obligé de reprendre certains de ses condisciples dont le cauchemar de Ron, celle avec qui ce dernier est obligé de loger, la très peu discrète Pansy Parkinson.

Toutes les filles veulent cajoler l'adorable bambin, certaines quittent ainsi leur siège afin d'être aux petits soins pour lui mais il s'avère que la tête blonde ne supporte définitivement pas qu'on lui parle bébé, donc, à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'avise d'essayer une boulette de nourriture part "accidentellement" vers le kamikaze qui a eu l'impudence de le traiter comme un parfait abruti. Une fois le projectile partit…et atterrit, il affiche un sourire très étudié (et intensivement pratiqué depuis qu'il est en âge de faire des bêtises et comprendre comment éviter les remontrances) de parfaite innocence qui déclenche le pardon immédiat de la cible… qui retourne tout de même rapidement à sa place donc hors d'atteinte de tout ce que la "maladresse" de _James_ pourrait envoyer sur orbite. Harry et Ron loin d'être dupes sont morts de rire et l'encourage à continuer au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione qui tente vainement de contenir les exactions du petit démon en culotte courte.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu as entièrement raison ce n'est pas un ange. Tu crois qu'il est possible de l'entraîner à viser Rogue ?

- Virginia Weasley ! l'a reprend faussement choquée et en colère Hermione dont l'air sévère est démentit par son regard pétillant de malice.

- En parlant de lui, c'est la première fois qu'il repousse l'un de ses cours, et pis t'as vu il a l'air enragé et ses foudres sont dirigées droit sur nous à en croire la façon dont il ne nous quitte pas du regard. S'il ne se calme pas ça va être gai cet après-midi pour vous, je me demande quand même ce qu'il c'est passé.

Hermione ne prend pas la peine de répondre mais observe à son tour le maître des potions et remarque que celui-ci semble particulièrement intéressé par son fils, elle tourne son attention sur _James_ juste à temps pour le voir adresser au Directeur des Serpentards un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus carnassier et sarcastique, voire carrément moqueur. Nouveau regard à son professeur, il a les mains crisper sur ses couverts, ses articulations ont blanchis et ses yeux, s'ils pouvaient, ils tueraient. **Je me demande si… il n'aurait quand même pas oser s'attaquer à Rogue ce matin. Impossible… il l'appelle tonton Sévy… nooon, si ?**

Toute cette joyeuse agitation n'échappe pas à l'œil inquisiteur de Malefoy qui n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qui se passe à sa table et ignore complètement Pansy qui non seulement s'accroche à son bras telle une sangsue mais qui essaye également de le séduire à coups de grands battements de cils qui ne changent en rien le triste mais véridique fait qu'elle est plus proche d'un étrange croisement entre une goule et la tante Marge qu'à une vélane et pour tout arranger donnent l'impression qu'elle sort d'un lifting raté et tente désespérément de fermer ses yeux globuleux. De grands éclats de rire secouent soudainement la table des Gryffondors dont l'hilarité s'étend rapidement à la quasi-totalité des autres élèves et ce quelque soit leur maison avec chez les Serpentards une prédominance de moqueries assassines. Toutefois Drago retient difficilement un sourire qui n'aurait rien eu de sarcastique et railleur comme celui qu'il arbore actuellement, mais il est vrai que le diablotin blond l'attendrit étrangement et il a horreur de ça. Personne ne doit le voir, ne doit s'en rendre compte, il est Drago Malefoy et par conséquent n'éprouve pas de sentiments qui peuvent ressembler de près ou de loin à de la tendresse. Non, jamais. D'ailleurs il ne trouve pas non plus Granger terriblement sexy en colère ni craquante en ce moment même les yeux pétillants, le rire cristallin, le visage rougit par sa bonne humeur, la tête rejetée en arrière, la gorge offerte, non vraiment elle ne l'attire pas le moins du monde et il ne commence pas à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Ron rie tant qu'il ne parvient plus à respirer, Harry en pleure, Ginny s'accroche à la table mais le rire la secoue tellement qu'elle se cogne la tête sur celle-ci. Tout le monde est plié, les professeurs qui observaient les agissements de _James_ en silence jusque là ne peuvent eux même qu'être amusés et n'interviennent donc pas, Hermione, enfin, est incapable de le réprimander, lui et son air de totale innocence, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle. Parvati Patil a commis la fatale erreur de lui pincer les joues en prononçant oh sacrilège : "Ouh qu'il est mimi le petit garçon, il a un petit nez et deux petites oreilles et qu'est ce que c'est que je tiens ? Mais oui c'est ses petites joujoues." et de finir par la phrase qui cella son tragique destin : "Tu me fais risette, gouzi gouzi gouzi" Autant dire qu'après ça elle n'a plus figure humaine et se voit obligé d'abréger son repas pour se replier piteusement dans sa chambre, non sans avoir fait un séjour prolongé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir.

Lorsque tout le monde est à nouveau calmé les conversations reprennent là où elles en étaient, en réalité la seule notable différence outre l'absence d'une des jumelles, c'est que plus personne n'est assez téméraire pour approcher _James_ qui continue d'engloutir tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets à toute l'assemblée et d'autres encore plus discrets à Drago qui lui ne perd rien de ce manège. Harry se décide à poser à Hermione une question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis un certain temps.

- Tu étais avec lui toute la matinée n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, on a fait connaissance. D'ailleurs ce soir on dort tous les deux dans mon ancien dortoir, dans notre tour.

- Génial ! Alors comme ça tu vas dormir près de moi, tu verras le dortoir est sympa et les lits trèèès confortables. C'est Parvati qui va être contente de te voir débarquer après le coup que tu lui as fait.

C'est une Ginny toute heureuse qui s'adresse ainsi à un petit garçon dont la figure est barbouillée de sauce et sur le visage duquel se succède un air d'ange maintenant bien connu, un sourire de pure joie remplacé aux dernières paroles de la rouquine par un autre tout à fait machiavélique. Cependant Harry ne s'est pas laissé distraire.

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione soupire, regarde _James _puis ses amis, prend sa respiration et :

- Harry, Ron, Ginny laissez moi vous présenter _James_.

Ron entre deux bouchées :

- On sait ça.

- Mon fils.

Ron crache au visage d'Harry qui lui fait face ce qu'il était sur le point d'avaler, à vrai dire le choc est tel que tous les élèves alentours au choix redécorent leur vis-à-vis, lâche se qu'ils tiennent, s'étouffent, tombent du banc (Neville) etc.… et bien sur ils transmettent l'information qui se propage plus rapidement de tables en tables qu'aucune autres avant elle.

- Merci Ron je me disais justement que j'avais besoin d'une douche avant le prochain cours.

- Désolé.

- Mouais.

- Heu, vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Harry ?

- Oui, oui, pas de souci laisse moi juste le temps de trouver autre chose à dire qu'un banal : Alors ça effectivement on savait pas ou un Wouah ou encore félicitation ou peut-être… TON FILS ? COMMENT ÇA C'EST TON FILS ?!!!

- Rherm, je comprends que vous soyez surpris, moi-même j'ai encore du mal.

- Surpris ? On est bien plus que surpris, regarde Ron il a toujours pas réussit à refermer la bouche et dans la salle c'est un véritable brouhaha !

- SILENCE ! Du calme voyons. Intervient enfin Dumbledore.

- Ah bah maintenant c'est tout de suite plus silencieux, y a pas de problème.

- Monsieur Potter ceci est également valable pour vous. Maintenant que Miss Granger a pris soin de révéler si discrètement cette information que les choses soient claires. Monsieur Malefoy faisant preuve d'un grand sens de l'observation avait effectivement raison.

A son nom il s'est redressé et défi actuellement avec arrogance et fierté tous ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de se moquer.

- La personne se trouvant en ce moment même à l'infirmerie est bien _Miss Granger_ avec cependant quelques années de plus et cet enfant est le sien. Vous en savez donc autant que nous alors je vous serai gré de bien vouloir terminer votre repas dans le calme et de vous rendre en cours comme prévu. Miss Granger vous viendrez me voir à la fin du déjeuner dans mon bureau.

- Oui.

- Une dernière chose, je tiens à ce que cela ne quitte pas ces murs, je ne veux pas voir ne serai-ce qu'une seule allusion à ça dans la gazette ou un quelconque autre journal, si c'était le cas je trouverai le responsable et croyez moi sur parole celui-ci regrettera amèrement son geste.

Chacun retourne à son assiette mais si elles se font à voix basses les discutions ne se sont pas tues, une pareille nouvelle à de quoi faire jaser un certain temps et la menace aussi explicite qu'inhabituelle du Directeur a également de quoi surprendre. Le déjeuner s'achève, les cours reprennent bien que plus agités qu'au matin. Rogue est d'une humeur de chien et les Gryffondors en entendent des vertes et des pas mures tandis que leurs points fondent comme neige au soleil laissant présager un affrontement entre celui-ci et Mc Gonagall. Hermione absente du cours de potion afin de s'entretenir avec Albus Dumbledore c'est vu dument sermonné sur son imprudence à révéler ainsi de telles nouvelles qui les mettent en danger son futur elle et _James_. Navrée et inquiète elle a passé le reste de l'après midi avec le petit blond pour régler les derniers détails de son installation que ce soit dans la tour des Gryffondors ou dans sa chambre de préfète en chef pour plus tard, il a notamment fallu trouver un doudou digne de ce nom, il s'agit en l'occurrence d'une peluche en forme de loup toute douce et molle sur lequel _James_ s'est immédiatement jeté, on peut même lui suçoter les oreilles, en gros elle est parfaite. Hermione l'a possède depuis 2 ans, c'est sa mère qui lui avait offert se souvenant que sa fille aimait particulièrement ces animaux et adorait les peluches, il faut dire que celle-ci est particulièrement réussite. Voilà, les classes sont terminées pour la journée, Hermione et _James_ qui patientaient dans la salle commune on était rejoints, assaillis de questions jusqu'au dîner pendant lequel cela n'a pas cessé. Il est 21 heures, _James_ a pu dire bonne nuit à sa mère toujours inconsciente à l'infirmerie et se trouve maintenant dans un lit entre celui de Ginny et celui d'Hermione, et accessoirement à l'opposé de celui de Parvati qui semble avoir tout oublié de l'incident du midi… enfin presque. Le petit monstre ne paraît pas pressé de dormir mais la patience d'Hermione combinée à l'ingéniosité de Ginny qui a créé une sorte de diaporama musical sur lequel défile des photos de toutes les personnes dont l'adorable bambin avaient esquissé le portrait avant de les montrer le matin même à Hermione. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher de raconter à sa meilleure amie l'hilarant "tonton Sévy" provoquant une bonne rigolade. Toujours est il que si l'on ajoute à tout ça la fatigue le blondinet est tombé assez rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Retournant dans la salle commune force leur est de constater que le principal sujet de débat n'a pas varié même si l'une des principales intéressées, à sa grande joie, n'est plus autant assaillie de questions. Les groupes d'amis se sont reformés lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus de leur préfère en chef et édifient maintenant en leur sein les meilleurs comme les pires des hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment avec toutefois quelques changements brefs de conversations parmi les 7è années qui se plaignent de l'atroce professeur aux cheveux gras qui s'est montré bien plus injuste que d'habitude comme ils le font savoir aux rares impudents qui osent leur reprocher la perte quasi-totale de leurs points les reléguant ainsi à la 4è position du classement des maisons.

- Toutes ses émotions m'ont épuisé, on a cours demain et il faudra que je rattrape tout ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui alors je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher.

- Il est à peine 22 h 30 'mione;

- Et alors, j'ai le droit de vouloir dormir non ? De toute façon je serai plus tranquille en étant près de _James._ Imaginez qu'il se réveille, il va paniquer tout seul dans un lieu qu'il ne connaît pas.

- Je vais y aller moi aussi, je commence à avoir mal au crâne. Tu dors où ce soir frangin ?

- Ici, j'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec la chose qui partage ma salle de bain en petite tenue, la dernière fois j'ai failli vomir.

- Trouillard ! railla Hermione

- Moi ? Trouillard ? Non mais sérieux j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, j'ignorai qu'une fille pouvait être aussi poilue, j'ai cru voir les jambes de Lupin à la mauvaise période du mois !

- Yeurk, pauvre chou. Excusez moi mais après cet échange fort intellectuel il faut que j'aille récupérer mes cours pour demain dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ce soir, tu iras avant le petit déjeuner.

- Le problème Harry c'est que si Ron ne veut pas affronter la vision dénudée de Parkinson moi c'est une langue de vipère que je souhaite éviter et à cette heure il doit encore être dans un quelconque sombre recoin à assouvir sa libido donc j'y vais. Bonne nuit les garçon si l'on ne se revoit pas, Ginny j'arrive dans dix minutes.

- Ok.

- Bonne nuit 'mione.

Là-dessus Hermione quitte la tour des Gryffondors et s'engage sereinement dans les couloirs et escaliers pour rejoindre sa pièce, il est clair que sa position de préfète en chef présente un avantage certain, elle n'a nul besoin de recourir à un stratagème pour se promener la nuit. Elle pénètre dans la salle commune qu'elle partage avec Malefoy qui, comme prévu et pour son plus grand soulagement, n'est pas en vu. Elle va se saisir dans sa chambre de ses affaires et en ressort tout aussi rapidement pressée de rejoindre le lit qui l'appelle au 7è étage.

- Alors Granger on s'enfuit.

- Malefoy ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- J'habite ici moi aussi, je n'ai donc pas à justifier ma présence, surtout pas à une vulgaire sang de bourbe.

- Comment oses tu ! Sale fouine, tu n'es pas entrain de te faire baiser dans un coin par une fille trop désespérée ou suffisamment bourrée pour ne plus faire la différence entre un mec et une merde, à moins que tu ne te fasses payer, papa a réduit l'argent de poche à ce qu'il paraît.

- Sache Granger que je suis celui qui baise, qui mène le jeu et non l'inverse et je n'ai aucun problème pour trouver un coup, elles en redemandent, que veux tu je suis une bête. De plus si quelqu'un à tout d'une putain ici c'est toi, tu l'as joue petite fille sage, vierge effarouchée mais qui sait si tu n'es pas déjà enceinte, je suis sûr que tu ignores même qui est le père. Tu préfères qui ? Potter ou Weasley ? Ils te prennent à tour de rôle ou à deux ?

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à ces insanités. Et puis que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ils valent mille fois mieux que toi. Eux au moins sont courageux, ils ne se cachent pas derrière papa, un être abjecte, lâche et méprisable qui se dissimule lui-même derrière un prétendu maître, après tout ton père n'est qu'un chien fidèle qui obtient un os lorsqu'il a bien tué et torturer. Je ne vous crains pas et vous méprise.

- Méfie toi Granger, contrôle tes paroles tu ignores ce dont tu parles, tu ne connaît ni mon père, ni moi… ni Voldemort.

- Ah ? Tu prononces son nom. Le fait d'être un mangemort te donne bien de l'audace, mais prend garde il n'aime pas, à ce que l'on dit, que ses fidèles l'appellent ainsi. Et je le maintien je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu n'es qu'un esclave, plus bas qu'un chien, incapable de résister,de faire preuve de courage, tu es lâche alors tu t'es mis sous la protection de celui que tu crois le plus puissant mais tu sais quoi ? Mauvaise nouvelle c'est nous qui allons gagner et si tu n'es pas tué tu es bon pour Azkaban.

Le regard de Drago est d'une rare froideur, le bleu-gris s'est assombri, il n'exprime que haine pure.

- Granger, Granger lui répond une voix bien trop douce pour ne pas être terrifiante, je serai toi je couvrirai mes arrières et irai vite trouver refuge près du balafré car n'est-ce pas ce que tu fais tout le temps ? T'abritais derrière Potter et sa soi-disant puissance. Disparaît de cette pièce, c'est un conseil.

- Tu ne m'impressionne pas, mais tu as raison je vais aller me coucher, converser avec une loque de mangemort n'a aucun intérêt.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle quitte la salle d'un pas qu'elle souhaite assurée malgré la crainte que Malefoy a su insuffler en elle. **Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil ? Déclarer ouvertement que son père est un mangemort, un raté etc. c'est déjà prendre des risques mais au moins il y a des certitudes, mais l'accuser lui sans preuve -quoique je n'ai pas grand doute il a suffisamment pris soin de faire connaître ses idées- c'est un coup à me faire massacrer, brrr ce regard et cette voix, je l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, autant me balader avec un panneau dans le dos marquée cible vivante pour serviteur du mage noir. N'empêche qu'il n'est qu'une larve rampant aux pieds de son paternel s'il ne le fait pas encore à ceux de Vo…**

De son côté Drago n'a pas bougé, il tremble de la tête aux pieds, les dents et les poings serrés, les articulations blanchies, son regard est fixe, haineux, la rage qui l'habite est telle qu'il n'arrive pas à la contenir, si elle n'avait pas quittée la pièce il aurait à coup sûr fait ce que Lucius Malefoy souhaite plus que tout, il aurait lancé un sortilège impardonnable. Lui lâche ? Lui un mangemort ? Mais que connaît-elle de sa vie ? Rien, strictement rien. Il projette violement un vase à terre puis quitte à son tour précipitamment la salle. Il a besoin de se calmer, de se vider la tête alors il se dirige vers le lac, vers l'un de ses deux jardins secrets, les seuls où il laisse tomber le masque, les seuls où il se permet d'être lui même. Il s'arrête au pied d'un arbre tout tordu, qui ne fleurit jamais et semble souffrir comme lui. C'est un lieu isolé dans un coin éloigné du parc où personne ne va jamais, il surplombe légèrement le lac. Drago se laisse glisser contre le tronc, il paraît fatigué, lasse, triste. Il observe le ciel étoilé puis le reflet de celui-ci dans l'eau miroitante, il écoute le doux murmure du vent, respire l'air frais de novembre, il ne sent pas le froid, il est si froid lui-même en dedans. Il n'a jamais connu la chaleur, que la haine, la violence, la rancœur. Personne ne l'a jamais regarder autrement, sauf peut-être le morveux, mais ce n'est qu'un gamin, ça ne veut rien dire n'est ce pas ? Et puis il est Drago Malefoy il n'a que faire des sentiments, s'il a besoin de contacts humains autres que ceux qui blessent il suffit qu'il jette son dévolue sur une fille et pour quelques heures, pour une nuit il a moins froid, il n'a rien besoin de plus, il n'a pas besoin de reconnaissance ou d'amour, non. Bien sur que non, il est un Malefoy. Il est un Malefoy. Fermant ses yeux humides -humides ? Non, un Malefoy ne pleure pas, un Malefoy ne ressent rien- il appuie sa tête sur l'écorce et ne pense plus à rien. Il ferme les yeux sur la douleur du monde.

Hermione marche rapidement vers le 7è étage, pas encore remise de ses émotions elle ne fait pas attention et percute un corps ferme avant d'heurter le sol. Surprise elle relève la tête prête à s'excuser mais les mots meurent dans sa bouche lorsque ses prunelles chocolat en rencontre d'autres charbons.

- Miss Granger. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure hors de votre chambre à part bien évidement me foncer dedans.

- Professeur Rogue excusez moi je revenais de mon inspection et je ne regardais pas où je marchais.

- Votre inspection ?

- Oui, je suis préfète en chef, cela fait parti de mes fonctions. J'ai le droit d'être dehors après le couvre feu. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me pardonner je compte aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée et il y a classe demain.

- Voyez vous ça, vous êtes fatiguée. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cours de potion qui a du vous épuiser.

- Le Directeur était au courant.

- Mais moi non, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondors pour ne pas avoir pris la peine d'assister à mon cours, mais peut être vous croyez vous tellement brillante que mon enseignement ne vous est d'aucune utilité. Ce sera donc 10 points de moins pour votre arrogance car sachez mademoiselle que vous êtes loin d'être d'une intelligence supérieure.

- Mais…

- Vous protestez ? 10 points de moins pour avoir remis en cause mon autorité.

- Ce n'est pas juste et vous le savez.

- Réellement stupide. 10 points de moins pour discuter mes décisions, je serai vous Miss Granger j'irai vite me coucher avant de faire perdre d'autres points à votre maison. Vous semblez vouloir concurrencer Potter. Vous pouvez disposez.

Hermione rageuse se remet donc en marche.

- Miss Granger ! 10 points de moins pour votre impolitesse.

Sans rien répondre elle accélère avant qu'il ne trouve une autre raison de lui retirer des points. Elle comprend tout à fait que les cours de l'après midi aient été une horreur, s'il agissait ainsi il y avait de quoi hurler. Il ne reste qu'à compter sur le professeur Mc Gonagall pour réparer l'injustice.

**Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée moi. J'en ai marre mais marre !**

- Tu en as mis du temps 'mione.

- Oui j'ai rencontré Malefoy et Rogue, vous pouvez me croire je m'en serai passée. Sinon les garçons c'est quoi le nouveau sujet de discussion ? Dites moi qu'il a changé par rapport à tout à l'heure.

- Euh, si on veut. Ils sont entrain de parier sur l'identité du père.

- Merlin ! C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

- Courage, regarde, moi quand on a découvert que je parles fourchelangue ça c'est vite tassé.

- Vite tassé ? Tu te moques de moi là. On m'a proposer qui comme amant ?

- Oh, beaucoup de Stewart Ackerley à Malefoy en passant par Colin Crivey sans oublier Dubois qui t'aurai fait découvrir les joies du Quidditch avec l'équipe de Flaquemare dont tu serais devenue la mascotte.

- C'est du délire, ma vie est un enfer !

- Mais non, mais non. C'est pas si catastrophique… J'ai proposé Dudley, fallait bien un moldu dans le lot.

- Harry ! Tu me diras, tout plutôt que Malefoy. Allez je vous laisse avec ces idioties, je vais dormir cette fois, en espérant que ça aille mieux demain.

Elle rejoint Ginny pas encore endormie et après avoir reborder _James_ et une passionnante conversation qui lui a redonné le moral elles ont paisiblement gagné le pays des songes. Petit à petit les salles communes qu'elles soient Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles ou Serpentards se sont vidées de leurs occupants au profit des chambres et dortoirs. Tout le monde dort au chaud, tout le monde ? Non, dans la pale lueur de la lune on peut distinguer près du lac une forme immobile au pied d'un arbre tordu. Le vent soulève une mèche de cheveux qui retombe mollement sur le visage d'un enfant mort il y a longtemps déjà.

* * *

****

Enfin ! C'est fou ce que j'ai pu avoir du mal, une horreur, j'espère que ce chapitre vous convient car j'ai vraiment lutté, oui je sais je me répète mais ça m'a presque traumatisé, j'ai gardé des séquelles ; )

Et pour ceux et celles qui s'étonnerai de voir du Severus un peu partout, c'est très simple, il est (enfin était maintenant) la cause de mes difficultés à faire avancer cette chose nommée fic. Je me suis prise de passion pour les Severus/Hermione et je meurs d'envie d'en écrire une (un pti peu moins aujourd'hui) sauf que je ne peux pas en mener deux à la fois et si j'arrête celle là jamais je la reprendrai mais bon pour me soulager il faut que je le case un peu partout, ça va peut être ce calmer avec le temps qui sait, on peut toujours espérer. En attendant vous inquiétez pas je me surveille pour ne pas dévier et ainsi continuer à faire une Drago/Hermione et ce sera le cas, j'ai assez de volonté pour ça… enfin je crois.

Voilà et bien je ne vais pas vous suppliez pour des reviews mais… si, pitié ! Donnez moi un peu de courage parce que si les chap 4, 5 et 6 (celui là aussi vous auriez pu l'attendre sans ça, car avec un renouveau -charmant mais compliqué- dans ma vie sentimentale et bien vous comprenez que la fic…) attendent juste (ou presque) que je les tapent et bien pour le reste je galère. J'ai vraiment autre chose en tête et même Sevy qui avait nui à l'écriture du chap 3 ne me touche plus (le pauvre chéri a un sérieux rival lol) mais rassurez vous j'ai pour 3 updates devant moi donc en principe 3 semaines et j'espère bien que d'ici là l'inspiration et la motivation seront revenues (la concentration aussi).

Bisous à tous.

Ps : Si quelqu'un peut me dire si l'a des problèmes avec sa mise en page car moi plus ça va moins ça fait ce que je veux et ça me grrrrrrrr de devoir la refaire différement à chaque fois. Du style pourquoi les espèces de flèches que j'utilisais pour les pensées des persos ne fonctionnent plus ? J'aime pas du tout en gras mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant donc je m'excuse pour cette mocheté.


	5. Chap 4 La décision de Drago

**Mon 'tit blabla :** Si vous aimez bien Alan Rickman (oui oui mon ami Severus) je vous invite à regarder le clip "In demand" de Texas (si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il est pas récent récent) où vous le verrez entrain de danser ! Perso j'ai adoré, je suis tombée dessus par hasard et je suis restée scotchée, peut-être même un peu jalouse qui sait… Non sérieusement le clip est sympa (je comprends toujours pas comment je ne l'avais pas vu avant) et en plus les paroles de la chanson incite à faire une fic mais étant donné que c'est une rupture (Alan reste sur le carreau, enfin si j'ai bien compris parce que mon anglais est loin d'être parfait et j'ai un doute, "in demand" c'est "demandée" ou "en demande" dans ce contexte, si quelqu'un peut me dire parce que bah ça change tout le sens de la chanson) disons que Hermione quitte Ron, j'aime pas ce couple désolé pour les fans et puis même si elle s'adapterai très bien à une rupture avec Sevy je ne peux pas l'envisager sans être au désespoir, je suis gravement atteinte il a du m'ensorceler. Donc elle quitte Ron pour Severus ou Drago mais bon j'ai une préférence pour mon cher Rogue ce qui est assez ironique vu ce que j'écris en ce moment, d'ailleurs je présume que vous n'en avez rien à faire de mes états d'âme et il est clair qu'au lieu de penser à une Severus/Hermione je ferais mieux de finir celle-ci.

Donc maintenant que j'ai fait ma pub pour A.Rickman revenons en à cette scregneugneu de fic pour laquelle vous êtes là et qui avance à deux à l'heure. Je sais où je veux aller, le seul truc c'est de trouver le chemin pour y parvenir et je crois bien que je me suis perdue en route… si quelqu'un avait une carte à me prêter pour que je m'y retrouve dans mes idées, quoique mon sens de l'orientation et pour ainsi dire inexistant alors je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, faut que je m'en remette à la chance et à la persévérance. J'y arriverai, je vais quand même pas abandonner en route mais je ne garantis pas de tenir le rythme car mes updates me rattrapent, bientôt je n'aurai plus rien en avance attendant juste d'être publié alors…

****

**Petit rappel :**

**Pensées de personnages**

Personnage dont le présent est 1997

_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Réponses aux reviews : **Youpi j'en ai tout plein pour ce chap !Juste avant j'aimerai faire un p'tit sondage, vous préférez que je mette les réponses avant ou après la fic ?****

**Mademoiselle Mime : **Je suis contente que tu aimes le petit James et ne t'inquiète pas je persiste dans l'écriture, le chapitre 7 est même en cours ! Mais si tu as lu mon p'tit blabla tu as pu voir que je ne suis pas sûre de tenir le rythme de publication étant donné qu'actuellement j'écris moins vite que je ne fait de mise à jour. J'espère toutefois réussir à finir cette fic avant ma reprise des cours le 11 octobre car sinon ça va être très galère et vous aurez beaucoup d'attente, enfin parlons pas de malheur. Pour finir en répondant à ta question, la rencontre de James et Drago arrive prochainement, très prochainement, je pense qu'à la dernière ligne de ce chapitre tu devineras quand.

**Didi** Merci pour ta review, et elle n'est pas nulle, une review n'est jamais nulle, c'est un pur plaisir de voir que l'on apprécie ma fic peut importe si on me le dis en 2 mots ou en 10 lignes. Et pour information j'updates tous les mardis, parfois le lundi soir.

**Ayuluna** Tu fais parti de mes fidèles apparemment, je te remercie, c'est très agréable de voir la même personne reviewer à tous les chapitres. Effectivement ils ne sont pas bien malin, que veux tu la ressemblance est peut-être trop évidente pour qu'ils l'a remarque. Et navrée mais non non ils ne vont pas s'en apercevoir tout de suite… ils sont très longs à la détente et j'aime bien développer un peu mon Drago à moi et sa psychologie, sa manière de voir le monde.

**Draymione** Quel enthousiasme ! Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Fée :** Kikoo ! Une autre fidèle et c'est marrant quand je lis tes reviews non seulement elles me font rire mais en plus vu leur longueur j'ai l'impression de voir les miennes (je reviews généralement assez long). Contente que tu apprécies mes petites joutes verbales et je suis comme toi, ce satané Serpentard il faut parfois lui rabattre le clapet et pour ce qui est de le ressusciter là c'était pas possible mais si je refais une fic où il a des problèmes je penserai à une certaine Fée pour lui faire du bouche à bouche si tu veux lol Vivement ta prochaine review que je saches à quelle saveur j'ai le droit… euh je sais que les bonbons de Bertie Crochue ont des parfums originaux mais please évite les trucs genre poubelles, cire d'oreille et compagnie, j'suis pas sûre d'avoir le stoïcisme de Dumbledore lol Bisou

**Elsar** Ohlala, tout le monde veut connaître la réaction de nos chers élèves de Poudlard, je n'aurai qu'un mot patience. Je suis embêtante hein ? En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Serpentis** Ta patience est récompensée. Et j'ai l'impression de me répéter à quasi chaque réponse aux reviews, j'aurai pu faire une réponse globale pour tout le monde afin de dire… désolé la grande révélation n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je préfère me concentrer sur Dray. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu.

**Alvy** Bon alors est-ce que je te pardonnes de ne pas avoir reviewer le chapitre précédant… hum soyons magnanime et clémente, je t'excuse pour cette fois lol Plus sérieusement même si j'adore avoir tout plein de reviews et retrouver les mêmes personnes en plus des nouvelles de chapitre en chapitre tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas avoir reviewer. Je suis ravie de te retrouver et de constater que ça te plait toujours, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Sweety-Witches** Mon chap 3 encore meilleurs que les précédents ? Merci, j'espère que celui-ci t'emballera tout autant.

**M dougy dog :** Ahlala, le commencement du Drago/Hermione, je suis désolée mais je fais progresser tout ça assez lentement pour pouvoir faire évoluer Dray ce qui explique qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Ils vont progressivement se découvrir l'un l'autre mais je pense qu'à partir des chaps 6,7 tu devrais davantage apprécier.

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** Tout d'abord laisse moi féliciter James, c'est vrai il ne faut pas qu'il relâche son entraînement ou il ne pourra plus viser correctement en rentrant à la maison, ce serait dommage qu'il rate ses cibles. Ensuite merci d'avoir accepter de faire du baby-sitting, je sais qu'il est épuisant à garder, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop de magie lol Redevenons sérieuse un court instant, qui a dit que c'est Hermione qui va lui "ressusciter son âme" pour reprendre ton expression ? Merci pour ta review dans tous les cas, elle m'a fait rire.

**Kloona**Alors déjà répondre à ta question, oui Hermione 2004 se réveillera un jour (j'suis pas assez cruelle pour rendre James orphelin… enfin je crois) mais alors là c'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite (si ça se fait). Je sais que le début de ma fic a embrouillée quelques personnes mais je suis heureuse et rassurée que maintenant elle soit compréhensible, en tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et tes compliments. Ah oui une dernière chose, je crois que vu le nombre de personnes qui aime James je vais lui créé un fan-club lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** : La décision de Drago******

Le jour se lève, un doux rayon de soleil vient caresser la forme endormie protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui se retire par un sort de chauffage. Les yeux se plissent, une main se dresse dans le but inutile et vain de chasser l'intrus. Enfin les paupières se soulèvent, deux prunelles grises découvrent la nature dans tout ce qu'elle a de majestueuse. La surface du lac est paisible, recouverte d'un voile de brume légère, de curieuses mais magnifiques créatures s'y abreuvent, d'autres encore taquinent l'herbe tendre baignée de rosée. Le souffle du vent lui porte mille et une senteurs envoûtantes, le murmure de la foret et de ses habitants le réveille en douceur et dans cette quiétude Drago Malefoy se sent vivant, un court instant il est en paix avec lui-même. Son expression quelques fabuleuses secondes est celle d'un enfant émerveillé, puis sa vie lui revient en mémoire, de plein fouet, alors son visage se durcit et retrouve sa froideur habituelle. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'émerveillement en lui, l'émerveillement est pour ceux qui connaissent l'innocence, l'innocence tendre est celle des enfants or, pour lui, il est trop tard… l'enfant est mort il y a bien longtemps emportant la candeur, la joie, la chaleur et l'amour avec, il ne reste que la haine et le vide. La haine et le vide… à moins que, deux prunelles semblables aux siennes ne réchauffent encore une fois en lui ce qu'il croyait disparu il y a une éternité, à moins qu'un enfant de 4 ans ne lui prête ses yeux pour contempler le monde et lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas encore totalement mort, qu'il a réussit à préserver une petite part de vie tout au fond de lui. À la pensée de _James_ son regard se trouble un instant, puis, il prend le chemin du château impassible et déterminé à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses agitations intérieures, comme d'habitude.

Bien loin de la sérénité extérieure le dortoir où _James_ a passé la nuit eu le droit pour sa part à un réveil en fanfare. Debout presque 1h avant que ne sonne un engin maudit appelé communément réveil, le diablotin s'ennuyait ferme alors il a décrété qu'il était grand temps pour les dormeuses de se lever. Ainsi, il a pris son élan et s'est mis à bondir de lit en lit en hurlant aussi fort qu'il pouvait quelque chose comme : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Cri auquel répondait des o combien expressifs "YAAAAAAH" suraigus et hystériques. Il a pris un plaisir et un soin tout particulier à s'acharner sur celui de Parvati dont la coiffure égalait, en ce moment de "grande tranquillit", celle des Jackson's five à leur époque. Après avoir grogner et tenter vainement d'assommer la source des nuisances sonores à coup d'oreiller il est devenu évident qu'aujourd'hui elles seraient prêtent avant l'heure, quoique… Il c'est avéré que débarbouiller et habiller _James_ est une tâche difficile et laborieuse, une véritable guerre. Un combat épique d'où Hermione n'est pas sortie indemne. Sachant qu'il veut tout faire seul "comme un grand" une piscine est apparut là où il n'y en avait pas, ses vêtements furent tantôt à l'envers tantôt mal boutonnés et la pauvre jeune femme tout en se jurant de ne jamais avoir d'enfant fût condamnée à se changer pas moins de 4 fois ! Finalement après bien des déboires tout ce beau monde, auquel ceux sont joints Harry et Ron, se met en route pour le petit déjeuner.

_James _court devant semble t-il affamé mais c'est surtout la promesse d'Hermione qui le motive. En effet elle lui a juré qu'il verra sa mère une fois son estomac plein, il est donc très pressé et puis il adore courir partout alors… L'impétueux petit garçon ne fait pas plus attention aux escaliers dont il s'approche à grande vitesse qu'il n'écoute les cris d'Hermione qui lui somme de s'arrêter. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et sous les yeux horrifiés de la bande des Gryffondors qui se sont élancés un peu tard le blondinet entame un vol plané dès la 3ème marche. Au soulagement et à la surprise de tous Drago qui après s'être changé se rendait également prendre son petit déj' est le plus prompt à réagir et le rattrape de justesse. Toutefois son élan lui fait perdre l'équilibre, il dévale alors à son tour les escaliers tout en prenant garde dans sa chute à protéger de son corps celui de _James_.

BAM

L'impact est rude, Hermione et Harry sont les premiers à arriver près des accidentés.

- _James_ ! Ça va ? Tu m'entends ? _James_ ! Tu peux bouger ? Parle !

Le bout de chou se redresse sans la moindre égratignure, le seul problème c'est qu'Harry est obligé d'intervenir pour lui éviter la mort par étouffement. Hermione est tellement heureuse de le revoir entier qu'elle le serre dans ses bras sans noter les gestes désespérés de celui-ci pour respirer. Personne ne faisant attention à lui, pas que ça l'étonne mais bon… dans l'indifférence générale Drago s'assoit difficilement et ne peut retenir une grimace de douleur. Hermione encore sous le choc se tourne malgré tout vers lui.

- Merci.

Si elle semble avoir oublier la veille au soir ce n'est pas son cas et puis il est Drago Malefoy alors c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il lui répond.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Je sais mais merci.

- Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer je ne sais trop quoi ! La seule raison qui m'a poussé à intervenir c'est que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ici, sans que je ne bouge des points auraient été retirés à ma maison et en prime on aurait eu le droit à des litanies sans fin.

- Bien sûr lui réplique t-elle d'un ton pas très convaincu. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop blessé.

- Pfff, de quoi tu te mêle, retourne à tes bouquins et surveille davantage cet abruti sauf si c'est trop compliq… AH ?!!

_James_ après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte de Parvati vient de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Drago, celui-ci un bref moment sous le choc le regarde. Pour lui plus rien n'existe si ce n'est ce petit garçon qui lui rappelle son propre passé et le fixe avec tendresse et admiration. Personne ne l'a jamais regardé ainsi, son visage se fait plus doux, il tend le bras et va pour lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux quand il reprend brusquement conscience du lieu où ils se trouvent et des personnes qui les entourent, il repousse alors sans ménagement _James_ dans les bras de Ginny qui se trouvait juste derrière.

- Dégage ! Et toi Granger garde tes déchets !

Hermione ne réagit pas à l'insulte encore bouleversée par la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister, le changement de comportement de Malefoy ne lui a pas échappé. Elle est persuadée d'avoir vu de la stupeur, de l'incrédulité puis de la tendresse sur ses traits. Pour la première fois elle se questionne sur sa personnalité. Elle est intriguée et foi de Gryffondors elle va découvrir qui est réellement Drago Malefoy. Est-il vraiment ce gamin arrogant et détestable qu'elle côtoie depuis sept ans ou n'est-ce qu'une apparence, un visage offert au monde pour dissimuler de lourds secrets ? Pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres qu'elle ne fait que deviner sans encore parvenir à les formuler elle laisse glisser l'attaque et retient Harry lorsqu'il veut sortir sa baguette. Elle ne peut toutefois empêcher Ron de répliquer.

- Malefoy ! T'aurais pas d…

- Quoi ! Foutez moi la paix, je me casse vous me faites chier.

Il se remet difficilement sur ses pieds et repart vers la Grande Salle d'une démarche hésitante sous les regards haineux des Gryffondors. Hermione stoppe le mouvement de Ron vers sa baguette et comprenant la surprise de ses amis à son geste elle garde pour elle-même ses pensées et se justifie : "On n'attaque pas quelqu'un de blessé, encore moins s'il est de dos c'est une action méprisable digne d'un Serpentard. De plus il a tout de même sauvé _James_ alors pour cette fois laissez le tranquille." La petite troupe semble se contenter de ces explications et ne prête pas attention au regard qu'elle pose sur la silhouette de Malefoy, il y a beaucoup de curiosité et aucun ressentiment.

_James_ lui aussi le contemple sans la moindre rancœur, nullement troublé par les paroles de ce dernier il l'observe quelque secondes avec une affection énorme puis détourne son regard et reprend une expression parfaitement neutre. Dans l'immédiat il veut déjeuner et voir sa mère, son estomac choisissant de ce manifester par un gargouillis sonore le message passe et la marche reprend là où elle s'était arrêter la main d'Hermione serrant convulsivement la sienne à chaque escalier.

Le reste de la matinée se déroule sans incident notable si ce n'est la présence inhabituelle d'un enfant de 4 ans dans les salles de classes des 7ème années. _James_ a catégoriquement refusé de quitter Hermione se mettant à hurler et pleurer dès que quelqu'un essayait de lui faire entendre raison. En désespoir de cause et Hermione ne pouvant manquer plus de cours il fût décidé que la terreur assisterait à ceux-ci en attendant une meilleure idée. Bien évidement la décision n'est pas passée sans heurt certains professeurs estimant leurs cours trop dangereux pour un bout de chou et d'autres, ou plutôt un autre, faisant remarquer que "si le gamin a suffisamment de voix pour réduire en miette mes tympans il en a bien assez pour parler et expliquer ce qu'il fiche ici." avant de poursuivre en certifiant qu'il était hors de question qu'il prenne place dans sa classe et qu'il y avait donc tout intérêt à trouver une solution avant le lendemain. Ceci ayant était dit _James_ est présentement assis dans un coin isolé du reste de la salle du Professeur Mc Gonagall par un champ de protection et joue tranquillement avec divers objets ensorceler pour lui. Il tourne souvent son attention aux élèves concentrés sur leur tâche et rie de bon cœur à chaque tentative malheureuse de Neville.

Drago aussi échoue à tous ses essais, il n'est pas le moins du monde attentif à ce qu'il fait, les évènements du matin se bousculant dans sa tête. Il revoie la chute de _James_ et ressent à nouveau la peur qui l'a saisit à cet instant là. Il voyait la scène se dérouler au ralentit, maudissant les Gryffondors et particulièrement Hermione incapable de surveiller un gosse, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait : ralentir la chute, empêcher l'impact. Il n'a jamais ressentit le besoin de protéger quelqu'un, il a pris l'habitude de ne compter que sur lui-même et de ne pas se préoccuper des autres. Nul ne s'inquiète de son sort, s'il ne veille pas sur sa personne aucun autre être ne le fera alors pourquoi agirai t-il autrement ? Il ne fait que rendre se qu'on lui donne ou en l'occurrence ne lui donne pas. Mais ce gamin le trouble au plus haut point, il réveille en lui un instinct protecteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il le regarde dans les yeux il se voit lui ou presque. Il sait que _James_ a vécu ou vu des choses monstrueuses, beaucoup trop dures pour un enfant de son âge, il sait que ce gosse en connaît probablement bien plus qu'il ne le laisse deviner. Il sait tout cela car il avait le même regard à son âge, un regard d'adulte, celui d'une personne qui a vu et/ou subit les effets des sortilèges impardonnables, une personne qui a souffert sous les assauts des détraqueurs, une personne qui ne connaît pas la paix. Ce gamin c'est lui. Ou plutôt non, pas tout à fait se corrige-t-il, dans les yeux de _James _il voit aussi la joie, l'amour, une certaine dose de bonheur, d'optimisme et surtout de candeur, d'innocence chose que lui n'a jamais connu ou perdu il y a trop longtemps pour pouvoir s'en souvenir. Il existe donc une différence fondamentale entre lui et l'enfant, au contraire de _James_ le mot enfant ne lui a jamais été adapté. Apparemment si le bout de chou a vécu tout comme lui des expériences douloureuses il a également eu une famille, il a été entouré d'amour. Drago ne doute pas une seule seconde que si _Hermione_ est dans un lit de l'infirmerie c'est qu'elle protégeait son fils, et il est également persuadé que Potter, les Weasley et compagnie l'aient dorloté et continueraient s'ils n'étaient pas à une autre époque. Oui la différence est là, _James _a encore un regard d'enfant, si parfois son expression est davantage celle d'un adulte il n'en reste pas moins un enfant capable de rire, de jouer, d'être insouciant et si Drago l'envie pour cela il se jure également de tout faire pour préserver cette part de lui. Peut-être que ce sera la seule chose de bien et de désintéressée qu'il fera dans sa vie. Désintéressée ? Pas tant que ça quand il y pense, d'une certaine manière il reproduit ce qu'il aurait aimé vivre, en protégeant _James_ il tente de sauver l'enfant qu'il aurait dû être. Peu lui importe au final que tout le monde le haïsse et pense qu'il ne songe qu'à lui-même et à la meilleure façon de servir le mage noir. Lui il sait ce qu'il est avec tout ce que ça comporte d'horreurs mais aussi cette petite part de lui dont il peut être fier, et il saura qu'un jour il a sauver un enfant et veillé sur lui, c'est déjà pas mal… de toute manière c'est tout ce qu'il a.

La métamorphose de sa table en un vague animal relativement proche du chien si l'on observe la queue qui est apparue et les aboiements qui sortent de se qui paraît être la tête le tire brutalement de ses pensées. Il s'empresse de ramener sa création à sa condition initiale avant qu'elle ne ravage complètement le bureau du professeur sur lequel elle s'est précipitée et dont elle ronge les pieds. Ce petit intermède comique si l'on en croit les rires goguenards des Gryffondors et ceux plus discrets de ses compatriotes lui vaut une honte certaine et pour couronner le tout sa maison ce voit retirer 20 points pour son inattention qui a causé l'endommagement du matériel de l'école. Vraiment tout pour plaire, il s'efforce de se concentrer sur la fin du cours afin de réaliser une métamorphose complète et réussit voire, pourquoi pas, grappiller quelques points et surtout rétablir sa crédibilité, il est habituellement assez bon dans cette discipline et en tout cas ne fait jamais de telles bourdes, Londubat oui mais lui non. Soulagé de ne pas avoir provoqué d'autres catastrophes il quitte cette classe pour celle du professeur Flitwick la tête haute envers et contre tout.

- Hey 'mione, Harry vous avez vu ça ? Sérieux Malefoy a réussit à faire mieux que Neville.

- Ouais, et j'ai bien cru que Mc Gonagall allait s'étouffer quand elle a vu le truc attaqué son bureau. Tu n'es pas d'accord 'mione ?

- Hein ? Oh, si si. C'est tout de même étrange, habituellement sans être excellent il se débrouille. Il est peut-être plus blessé que ce que l'on pense.

- Hermione ! On parle de Malefoy là, tu sais la chose putride qui nous gâche la vie depuis notre première année à Poudlard ! On s'en fou qu'il soit blessé ou agonisant, ça fera un mangemort de moins à s'occuper et c'est tout. Aie !

_James_ vient de "trébucher" et par là même de planter la pointe de l'épée de sa figurine de chevalier à l'arrière du genou de Ron.

- Fait attention avec tes jouets, ça fait mal !

- Oh c'est bon Ronald, c'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès et puis accélère on va finir par être en retard.

Après avoir lancé un regard noir à l'intention de Ron _James_ grimpe dans les bras d'Harry et se fait porter jusqu'à la prochaine salle de classe sous les mille et une recommandations d'Hermione qui lui répète pour la xième fois de faire attention et de ne pas troubler le cours. Chacun prend place, _James _à nouveau protéger dans un coin de la salle avec tous ses jouets plus quelques autres fournit par le seul professeur qu'il peut regarder dans les yeux sans risquer le torticolis. Hermione laisse parfois dériver son esprit sur le petit garçon qu'elle surveille du coin de l'œil ce qui l'amène inexorablement à Drago Malefoy mais ce sujet étant par trop complexe pour être abordé en ce moment elle se reconcentre aussitôt sur le cours et c'est ainsi pendant toute l'heure. De son côté Drago ne rie pas aux blagues qui fusent parfois ou aux résultats étranges de certains enchantements ratés, à vrai dire il est inconscient des évènements qui se déroulent. Il n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de _James _surtout depuis qu'il a remarqué que de là où il est l'enfant le dévisage assez souvent avec toujours cette espèce de tendresse. Et ce regard là lui en rappelle un autre qui eu lieu seulement quelques heures auparavant et dans lequel il y avait également de l'admiration.

**Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Comment il peut m'observer ainsi, il ne me connaît pas. Il ne sait rien de moi… et pourtant c'est dans mes bras qu'il s'est jeté la première fois. Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose ? Et pourquoi l'admiration ? Parce que je l'ai rattrapé dans les escaliers ? Il est étrange ce gosse, vraiment bizarre et plutôt habile pour cacher ses émotions ce qui ne facilite rien. Il se moque de moi… ou il est abruti, après tout c'est un Granger… mais cette idiote n'est pas idiote justement. Oh m'énerve, j'ai autre chose à penser. Et si… non, non, non ! Reprend toi Malefoy ! Le cours, le cours et rien que le cours, ensuite on verra. Priorité actuelle réaliser cet enchantement et seconde priorité réfléchir à la meilleure manière de retarder cette maudite rencontre, après si j'ai le temps et assez d'énergie envisager de songer au morveux. Bien, au travail." **

Du point de vu de _James_ le temps pourrait être long mais non, il s'amuse beaucoup avec les différents jouets en sa possession et prend plaisir à voir le résultat des enchantements. De plus pour ne rien gâcher de là où il est il peut à loisir épier tout un chacun et les rapports existants entre les différents élèves, inimitié ou franche camaraderie, et en tirer des conclusions sur la conduite à tenir. Il connaît une partie de la population de l'école et sait donc de qui il ne doit pas s'approcher s'il tient à la vie et avec qui au contraire il peut jouer ou dormir sans crainte. C'est quelque chose qu'il a appris très tôt, ne dormir que d'un œil sauf s'il n'est pas seul et peut être sûr de la personne qui se trouve à côté de lui. Il voit également qui n'est pas encore "ami" ou sans aller jusque là relativement proche du trio qui veille sur sa personne et donc dont il ne peut pas encore s'approcher sans risquer de provoquer un drame. Pas pour sa santé, il sait par exemple qu'il ne risque rien avec Severus Rogue ou tout du moins pas sa vie, celui-ci travaille avec ses parents à son époque et est respecté parmi la petite communauté au sein de laquelle _James_ gravite. C'est quelqu'un de loyal, difficile voire impossible à vivre mais droit et si ça ne suffisait pas à l'avoir convaincu ses parents l'on déjà mis sous sa protection, ce jour-là toutes les interrogations et craintes que _James_ avait vis-à-vis de l'homme au regard sombre ont été levés. Or il lui semble évident qu'à l'heure actuelle montrer son amitié pour ce professeur le conduirait tout droit à Ste Mangouste. Il en est d'ailleurs attristé car c'est une de ces victimes favorites bien qu'il envisage de renouveler l'expérience de la veille, le peindre en rose était tellement amusant, il ne veut pas trop abuser car il redoute d'attirer les foudres Severusiennes sur Hermione et les autres, et en plus il n'est pas certain s'il se fait attraper de s'en tirer comme à la maison. Ce Severus là il n'a pas eu l'occasion de plus ou moins l'amadouer alors dans le doute vaut mieux s'abstenir… tout de même c'est dommage. Pour les élèves c'est pareil, il y en a quelque uns s'il s'en approche ça passera tout seul, d'autres qui prêteront à questions mais n'auront pas de grosses conséquences et d'autres encore dont il se rend bien compte en observant tout ce beau monde que ce serait réellement la dernière chose à faire s'il tient à revoir son époque à peu près comme avant, quoique si certaine chose changées, du style plus de guerre, ce serait génial. Mais il entend encore la voix de sa mère et les bémols qu'elle mettait quant à la modification du passé alors il s'abstiendra.

Et voilà, il est déjà l'heure de manger mais avant ça le petit garçon à la possibilité de rester un peu avec sa mère, elle "dort" toujours mais sentir les battements de son cœur le rassure. Il a déjà vu des morts et _Hermione_ dont la pâleur est extrême, étendue dans ce lit, y ressemble beaucoup trop à son goût. Après déjeuner il fait une courte sieste pendant laquelle Hermione a déjà repris les cours avec l'arithmancie. Harry et Ron n'ayant pas pris cette matière et ne reprenant les classes qu'un peu plus tard il fut décidé que _James_ resterait avec eux, au plus grand soulagement de tous il a accepté la chose. Par la suite il se joint donc au cours de divination où il assiste, à la plus grande horreur des autres élèves, à une démonstration de la fantasque Professeur Trelawney

- Je vois la, la, la oh oui quelle ignominie je vois la MOOOOORT !!! Elle rode, elle réclame son tribut et va prendre une vie !

Se dirigeant droit sur _James_ elle enchaîne comme possédée, la voix tantôt plus basse qu'un murmure tantôt suraigu :

- Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Il faudra être fort mon enfant. Ils sont là partout autour d'ELLE… et de vous, elles sont en chassent les créatures du démon ! Elles aspirent toutes vies aaaaaaaaaah !

Brusquement Harry se dresse entre son professeur et _James_, il est dans une rare colère et la gifle.

- Comment osez vous dire de telles choses à un enfant ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'impact de vos paroles vieille folle inconsciente !

Le silence qui règne dans la salle de classe est tel qu'il en est assourdissant, il occupe tout l'espace, il est palpable, c'est une entité à lui seul. Aucun n'élève n'ose bouger, certains sont assommés par la "prédiction" de Sybille Trelawney et d'autres par la réaction violente de leur camarade. Même Ron est trop interloqué pour esquisser un geste ou avoir une pensée cohérente. _James_ ne s'intéresse absolument pas au duel silencieux que se livre du regard le professeur et l'élève, le chaos s'est emparé de son esprit. Les larmes montent à ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les réfréner, un millier de visions d'horreur envahissent sa tête, il revoit le champ de bataille dont il a réchappé de justesse grâce à sa mère… sa mère qui gît dans un lit de l'infirmerie ne se distinguant d'un cadavre que par les mouvements induits par sa respiration. Dans un complet brouillard il quitte précipitamment la salle, dévale les escaliers sans les voir, un rideau de larmes trouble sa vue mais il n'en a cure, il court à en perdre haleine, il veut quitter ce lieu, il veut sa famille, ses amis, son époque et plus que tout son père. _James_ l'a toujours vu comme un héro, quelqu'un qui veille à la sécurité de tous constamment, c'est aussi lui qui chasse ses cauchemars, lui qui sourit même s'il est blessé, lui qui défit la mort sans peur apparente, lui qui a promis qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, ni à lui ni à sa mère. Pour _James_ son père était le plus fort, il le voyait avec admiration à travers son regard d'enfant, mais il n'est pas là. Sa mère est presque morte et lui il est tout seul, son père a mentit, il n'était pas là pour les protéger lors de l'attaque, il était ailleurs sur le terrain, probablement entrain de combattre d'autres mangemorts mais il n'était pas avec eux, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. _James_ le veut près de lui en ce moment tout en sachant que si tel était le cas alors il le frapperait de toute la force de ses petits poings pour les avoir abandonné, il a trahit sa confiance. Pour la première son père a failli et pour ce petit ange blond c'est difficile à accepter, une nouvelle partie de son univers vient de s'effondrer. Il déambule dans les couloirs s'éloignant instinctivement de ceux qui sont le plus fréquentés par les élèves ou les fantômes, empruntant les quelques passages secrets qu'il connaît. De même il évite les galeries où les tableaux sont nombreux, il réussit ainsi à gagner une salle sombre dont les murs, le plafond et le sol couverts de poussières et toiles d'araignées témoignent du fait évident qu'elle n'a pas été visité depuis longtemps. Désespéré, secoué par de multiples spasmes _James_ se laisse glisser le long d'une paroi, repli ses genoux contre lui et enterre son visage baigné de larmes entre ses bras. Les seuls bruits perceptibles dans cet espace sombre et clos sont les plaintes et sanglots qui agitent l'enfant.

Dans la salle de divination au silence ont succédé la confusion et le désordre, tous sont inquiets pour _James_ qu'ils ont vu franchir la porte puis s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Beaucoup se sont précipités à sa poursuite mais il a mystérieusement disparu au détour d'un couloir. L'affolement les gagne, pour la première fois les sœurs Patil regardent accusatrices celle qui était leur enseignante préférée puis se précipitent avertir Albus Dumbledore. Harry sans plus un regard en arrière s'élance vers le lieu du cours d'Arithmancie, il faut prévenir Hermione. Le Directeur intervient tout d'abord auprès des élèves ayant assistés à la scène les informant de l'annulation de leur cour et les priant d'entamer les recherches de manière méthodique tout en restant discrets, inutile d'alerter tout le château pour le moment. Il se tourne alors vers Ron, Harry et Hermione qui les ont rejoints, cette dernière est dans un état à peine descriptible. Elle a toujours considéré Sybille Trelawney comme une personne excentrique et un peu folle mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle ferait son numéro à James, des pulsions meurtrières l'assaillent, elle a rarement ressentit une telle rage, une sorte d'instinct maternel semble s'éveiller en elle et prendre le pas sur le reste. Albus coupe court à toute manifestation de colère et envoie les trois étudiants entamer eux aussi les fouilles. Le visage du professeur Trelawney portant encore la trace rouge de la claque d'Harry est ravagée par la culpabilité, Dumbledore la convie dans son bureau.

- Sybille calmez vous, buvez ceci et expliquez moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi avoir dit de telles atrocités à cet enfant ?

- Mais je vous jure Albus que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Les mots sortaient tout seuls, je n'arrivais pas à les contenir, ni eux ni les images atroces qui me venaient à l'esprit. Je vous le promets, j'ai eu une vision terriblement précise et d'une grande force.

Des tremblements agitent convulsivement ses mains, elle renverse de son thé sur sa robe, ses lunettes sont de travers et son espèce de chignon menace de céder.

- Je vous crois Sybille. Je sais combien il est difficile pour vous de retenir une vision, je ne vous reprocherai rien mais il faut espérer que l'on retrouve vite le petit _James_, vos paroles ont dues le choquer.

- Je le sais et m'en veux terriblement. Mais je crois que, enfin je ne suis pas sûre

- Oui, allez y je vous écoute.

- Je me demande si la vision que j'ai eue n'appartenait pas à son passé.

- Développez je vous prie.

- Je pense que de notre point de vue il s'agit bien d'un évènement futur mais du point de vue de _James_ il est possible que ce soit du passé. Je crois avoir vu l'un des épisodes précédents de peu leurs venus ici.

- Humm, je vois. Vous allez respirer et dès que vous vous en sentirez capable me raconter très précisément ce que vous avez vu d'accord ?

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur de divination entama son récit. De leur côté les élèves de 7ème année ayant assistés au cours de Sybille Trelawney poursuivent les recherches avec l'aide des tableaux, fantômes et professeurs qui n'avaient pas cours. Le trio inséparables des Gryffondors ceux sont eux dirigés vers la chambre d'Harry pour se munir de la carte du maraudeur et ainsi retrouver facilement le bout de chou.

- Pourquoi il n'y est pas ?

- Cherche mieux, il est forcément quelque part.

- Ça va faire un quart d'heure que l'on remue cette carte dans tous les sens, il n'y est pas.

- Oh non, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire, on va jamais le retrouver. Et s'il s'était tué ou s'il avait quitté le château pour la forêt interdite. Oh mon dieu gémit-elle.

- Calme toi 'mione je suis certain que l'on va le retrouver hein Harry ?

- Oui bien sur, il n'y a pas de quoi paniqué.

- C'est toi qui possède le plus de connaissances alors respire à fond et essaye de voir pour quelles raisons il n'apparaît pas sur la carte.

- Je ne sais pas !

- Concentre toi, allez 'mione, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer.

- Ok, laissez moi réfléchir quelques minutes.

- … les minutes passent.

- JE SAIS !!!

- Alors ?

- Un sort.

- Quoi ?

- Un sort de dissimulation. A son époque c'est la guerre, ses parents ont sans aucun doute voulu le protéger, ils ne prendraient pas le risque que l'on puisse le retrouver si facilement avec une carte, je ne vois que ça.

- Il n'y a qu'à le lever.

- J'aimerai bien Ron mais on n'en a pas le pouvoir, il faudrait être de son époque et savoir très exactement le sortilège employé.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à le chercher à l'ancienne, il est temps de rejoindre les autres.

- Oui, on se sépare. Ron tu commences par les cuisines, personne n'y est encore allez et toi Harry les passages secrets, tu es celui qui les connaît le mieux et qui sait peut-être les lui a ton appris pour s'échapper. Enfin je ne sais pas s'il a déjà fréquenté Poudlard avec moi mais on ne peut pas ignorer cette possibilité. Pour ma part je vais allez dans le parc.

- D'accord, on se tient au courant.

Ils se dirigent tout trois vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Et n'oubliez pas le signal si vous le trouvez les garçons.

- Pas de risque.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se lancent activement dans les battues, cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il est introuvable, à croire qu'il s'est volatilisé. Ignorants ce qu'il se passe les étudiants des autres classes poursuivent leurs cours le plus tranquillement du monde, à part un autre élève qui semble avoir disparut lui aussi. Drago Malefoy sèche les cours. Toujours pas remis des évènements de ces derniers jours il a reçu au midi un courrier de son père et c'est à nouveau réfugié auprès de son arbre pour penser en paix. Il n'a que faire de la détention qui s'en suivra, il doit faire le point. Dans son coin, épuisé par trop de pleurs _James_ s'est endormi d'un sommeil agité peuplé d'effrayantes créatures. Ses cauchemars sont violents, emprunts de souffrances et de morts, il revoie plusieurs batailles, les ennemis… et les amis qui tombent, il entend les cris, sent la puanteur des charniers, jamais il n'oubliera cette vue là. Il avait tout juste trois ans et leur quartier général avait été découvert, s'en été suivit un combat acharné, il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes des deux côtés, il revit ce terrible moment et sa détresse quand Dedalus Diggle c'était effondré mort sur lui en voulant le protéger de Rodolphus Lestrange, ce poids sans vie, les yeux vitreux qui le fixent, le sang qui le recouvre et enfin le soulagement quand il a reconnu la voix de son père lancer un puissant Avada Kedavra. Dans cette bataille là il n'y avait pas de prisonnier c'était tué ou être tué, pas de place pour l'hésitation, la pitié ou les remords il fallait agir et vite, sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Et enfin les bras forts qui le dégage de l'étreinte du défunt, la voix qui le berce, le doux baiser, la main qui chasse tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son front, son héro, son père, le plus fort comme toujours, le regard rassurant et plein d'amour puis la course dans les couloirs de ce qui fût sa maison et n'était plus qu'un cimetière. Les corps gisaient un peu partout, _James_ avait beau essayer de ne pas les voir il lui était impossible d'y échapper, il y en avait tout simplement trop. Et cette odeur entêtante de sang, de mort qui vous prend à la gorge et donne envie de vomir, mais il y avait son père alors il n'avait pas peur, il avait confiance. Quand son père n'était pas là il y avait sa mère ou Harry ou un Weasley ou n'importe qui d'autres pour tenter de lui sauver la vie, les mettre à l'abri lui et les autres, enfants ou moldus comme ses grands parents obligés d'être sous la protection constante de l'ordre, il n'était jamais seul. Mais là, dans son sommeil il ne voit plus que les atrocités, les terrifiants détraqueurs qu'il a vu fondre sur lui il les sent à nouveau mais son souvenir change avant l'intervention discrète de Severus Rogue, il faillit être découvert ce jour là à vouloir limiter les dégâts mais non, aucun des souvenirs de _James_ ne montrent l'instant où il est secouru, il ne revie que ceux où il est seul, comme maintenant, sans personne pour lui tendre la main, sa mère est à l'agonie et son père a mentit, il n'est pas là alors qu'il a besoin de lui. Il se sent seul et perdu, c'est donc ce que lui montre ses cauchemars.

Hermione fouille chaque recoin du parc, une poignée d'élève est également assignée à cette tache. Elle est chargée de faire le tour du lac, parvenant sur une petite butte elle voit un arbre tout tordu et au pied de celui-ci quelqu'un. Intriguée elle se rapproche en silence puis surprise stoppe sa progression et contemple Drago Malefoy. Ce qu'elle voit la prend à la gorge, l'émotion la submerge, elle en oublie _James_ quelques minutes. Elle le surprend sans son masque pour la première fois et par là même le trouve beau, ni mignon ni sexy non, beau. Face à elle ce n'est plus un gamin arrogant, méprisant et fier, c'est un homme triste, lasse et beau. Il paraît plus que ses 17 ans, le poids du monde sur les épaules il admire le paysage. Le vent balaye une mèche de cheveux, le soleil de novembre provoque un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur ce visage aux traits nobles et déterminés, elle en a le souffle coupé. Sans le vouloir elle fait un pas en avant et craque une branche, il se retourne dans la seconde la baguette à la main et son expression change complètement. Il est enragé, se redresse promptement et en quelques pas la rejoint. Il cri, la saisit vivement par les épaules et la secoue sans ménagement. Hermione est encore plus stupéfaite par ce revirement dans son attitude et bégaye essayant de lui expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé en cours de divination et qu'elle cherche _James_. Il ne paraît pas l'entendre, se moque d'elle et de son bâtard, il l'envoie chier et lui interdit de parler de cet arbre, de cet endroit à qui que ce soit la menaçant des pires représailles si elle ne faisait même qu'y songer. Hermione s'échappe finalement de l'étreinte du garçon et repart dans sa quête en sachant pertinemment qu'une fois _James_ retrouvé, dès qu'elle aura un peu de temps à elle, vraisemblablement cette nuit, cette image de Drago Malefoy viendra la hanter et lui donné de quoi penser.

Le jeune Serpentard met plusieurs minutes avant de finalement prendre pleinement conscience des paroles de la Gryffondors. **Le gosse a disparu. Merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi nulle, ce matin il manque de se tuer et là elle le perd. L'incapable petite idiote ! Et Trelawney qu'elle conne celle là, dire un truc pareil au morveux, elle veut qu'il se jette du haut d'une tour ou quoi. Et puis pourquoi je m'inquiète ? C'est pas mon mouflet, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui. Ouais, bien sur, c'est pour ça que j'y ai songé toute la matinée, en plus je me suis promis de veiller sur lui. Allez Malefoy il est tend d'agir intelligemment et de trouver cet emmerdeur. Je réfléchirai aux conséquences plus tard, le truc c'est d'avoir une bonne excuse si on me demande pourquoi je me balade un peu partout. Ça je peux trouver, mentir c'est ma deuxième nature, ça et dissimuler mes pensées… Granger m'a vu. Non, j'y réfléchirai ce soir, là il y a mieux à faire. Si j'avais quatre ans et que je voulais me cacher j'irai où ? Mouais, vaste question, Poudlard est immense. Hummm." **Tout en conversant avec lui-même il s'engage dans le Hall du château juste à temps pour voir passer Saint Potter portant _James_ et courrant vers l'infirmerie. Plusieurs élèves convergent également vers eux. **La lumière de tout à l'heure c'était un signal. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter, vite trouver un endroit où me planquer le temps que ces abrutis disparaissent. Il avait l'air secoué. Je me demande si… peut importe il est sauf et moi j'ai mieux à faire. **Drago regagne discrètement ses quartiers de préfet en chef tandis qu'il y a affluence dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

Celle-ci chasse tout le monde sauf Hermione et ses deux amis. Elle fait boire une très légère potion de sommeil au petit garçon tremblant, les yeux et le nez rouge, cela devrait lui permettre de dormir sereinement jusqu'au repas. Les joues humides il les regarde tour à tour, il n'y a pas de trace de son père et sur le lit sa mère n'est pas réveillée alors déçut il boit sans un mot le verre qu'on lui tend et tombe cette fois-ci dans un sommeil sans rêve. Hermione refuse de quitter le chevet de la tête blonde mais accepte les explications et excuses du Professeur Trelawney tout en se promettant que plus jamais _James_ ne sera présent à l'un de ses cours. Harry est envoyé dans le bureau du Directeur, il a tout de même giflé une enseignante mais n'écopera que d'une détention minime auprès de celle-ci dans le but avoué de les faire parler et ainsi parer à toute gène pendant les cours. C'est Sybille elle-même qui n'a pas voulu qu'il ait une grosse punition car elle se sent terriblement responsable. Ron due regagner sa salle commune en attendant le retour de ses amis. La journée s'est achevée sans autres problèmes, là encore cette disparition fut mainte et mainte fois commentée et rapportée aux autres élèves, ceux qui étaient en classes. Ni Hermione ni _James_ n'assistèrent au dîner, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago. Les deux ont pris leur repas dans la salle commune des préfets en chef afin d'éviter que le bambin encore sous le choc de l'après midi et épuisé par toutes ces émotions ne soit assaillis. Pour les mêmes raisons ce soir là ils dormiront tous deux dans la chambre privée d'Hermione. Bizarrement elle n'est pas inquiète par la présence de Malefoy dans la pièce à côté. Elle aide le petit garçon éreinté à se mettre en pyjama puis le met au lit et lui tient la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle rejoint à son tour son lit et le sommeil la gagne tandis qu'elle pense à un jeune homme blond adossé contre un vieil arbre. Ce dernier n'a pas quitté la salle commune, absorbé dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée ses yeux se ferment et il plonge dans les bras de Morphée en songeant aux deux êtres dans la pièce contiguë.

La nuit est tombée sur Poudlard depuis longtemps maintenant et dans cette quiétude deux prunelles grises fixent le plafond d'une chambre. L'oreiller est humide de pleurs et de transpiration, à côté une jeune fille dort toujours. Ne voulant pas la réveiller une petite forme se glisse hors des draps silencieusement et quitte la pièce, le petit garçon traverse sur la pointe des pieds la salle où un jeune homme dort face à un feu de cheminée dans un canapé. Il contemple un moment la personne, se rapproche jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son souffle, tend une main hésitante vers le visage avant de se raviser les larmes roulant au bas de ses joues. _James_ déserte la salle commune s'en noter les yeux gris qui le regarde s'éloigner ni remarquer le déplacement derrière lui dans les couloirs. Furtivement Drago Malefoy le suit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et impuissant voit l'enfant en contemplation devant sa mère. Les mouvements saccadés des épaules indiquent qu'il pleure tout comme les brefs sanglots s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes figés, _James_ regardant _Hermione_ et Drago le regardant. Indécis quant à la chose à faire il se fait discret. Il a toujours eu le sommeil léger, une habitude prise au manoir Malefoy, toujours être prêt à parer une attaque, il a entendu le coulissement du portrait de la chambre de la Gryffondor et les petits bruits de pas sur le parquet. Par la suite il a sentit un regard sur lui et n'a pu resté calme que grâce à une longue pratique de cet art, faire croire que l'on est endormit pour mieux pouvoir surprendre l'ennemi. Puis comprenant que _James_ quittait la salle il a décidé de le suivre histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, même si ça il est hors de question qu'il l'admette ouvertement. Finalement il se décide à manifester sa présence lorsqu'il voit le blondinet secouer de toutes ses forces le corps inconscient de sa mère en sanglotant beaucoup plus fort.

- Tu ne la réveilleras pas comme ça.

L'enfant se gèle à l'entente de cette voix, les lèvres entrouvertes il relâche le bras d'_Hermione_ et se retourne lentement pour faire face à la personne qui vient d'énoncer ces paroles. Les yeux s'accrochent, ceux du bout de chou s'agrandissent, il est telle une statue et retient sa respiration, incertain de ce qu'il convient de faire. Il n'a que quatre ans et ne souhaite qu'une chose sans savoir s'il peut ce le permettre alors il attend que l'autre fasse un geste lui indiquant la conduite à adopter… ou qu'il disparaisse, _James_ n'est même pas sûre que Drago soit vraiment là avec lui et celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à faire quoique ce soit. Après de longues minutes de contemplation silencieuse et immobile le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit et dans un murmure l'appelle.

- _James._

* * *

Ça vous plait toujours ? Quoiqu'il en soit le chapitre 5 arrivera mardi prochain.

Bisous à tous et au risque de devenir lassante en me répétant : review ?

Je crois que vous êtes condamnés à voir cette question jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. La fin ? Waouh je ne vous raconte pas le soulagement lorsque je publierai le dernier chapitre, enfin ce n'est pas pour tout de suite non plus.

Motivée, motivée, motivée !


	6. Chap 5 Remise en question

**Mon p'tit blabla :** J.K Rowling déteint sur moi, elle fait des livres de plus en plus épais (c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai, vivement le tome 6) et moi c'est mes chapitres qui augmentent de volume J enfin jusqu'à maintenant car la série vient de s'arrêter. Et oui le précédent faisait 10 pages je crois et celui là bah… 10 aussi probablement vu que je ne compte pas la place utilisée par les réponses à vos si adorables, appréciées –et attendues- reviews. Snif, je pense que je viens d'atteindre mon maximum.

Ah oui, missouistiti (Hamadryas) a eu la gentillesse de mettre sur le forum dont elle est modo un lien vers ma fic donc j'ai décidé de lui faire un peu de pub, il s'appelle "la chambre des secrets" et pour le lien et bien il vous suffit d'aller lire la review qu'elle ma laissé pour ce que ffnet considère comme mon chap 5 (bah oui il compte le prologue comme le chap 1 donc tout est décalé mais je suppose que vous vous en étiez aperçu) Je ne le mets pas ici car avec toutes les conditions etc. de ffnet qui sont bien sûr toutes en anglais j'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de voir ma fic supprimée ou je ne sais quoi car j'aurai mis l'adresse d'un site.

****

**Réponses aux reviews :** Elles sont en bas ce coup-ci et oui ma réponse à Her-moi-neu est immense car elle m'a posé une question qui revient souvent et j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour exposer clairement ma vision des choses et répondre à un peu tout le monde donc pour ce qui concerne Drago/James direction cette réponse. Et pis... J'en ai 50 mouahahahah !!! Maintenant soyons folle je vise les 100 !

****

**Petit rappel :**

**Pensées des personnages**

Personnage dont le présent est 1997

_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 4 :**

- Tu ne la réveilleras pas comme ça.

L'enfant se gèle à l'entente de cette voix, les lèvres entrouvertes il relâche le bras d'_Hermione_ et se retourne lentement pour faire face à la personne qui vient d'énoncer ces paroles. Les yeux s'accrochent, ceux du bout de chou s'agrandissent, il est telle une statue et retient sa respiration, incertain de ce qu'il convient de faire. Il n'a que quatre ans et ne souhaite qu'une chose sans savoir s'il peut ce le permettre alors il attend que l'autre fasse un geste lui indiquant la conduite à adopter… ou qu'il disparaisse, _James_ n'est même pas sûre que Drago soit vraiment là avec lui et celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à faire quoique ce soit. Après de longues minutes de contemplation silencieuse et immobile le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit et dans un murmure l'appelle.

- _James._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Remise en question******

A l'appelle de son nom le petit garçon fait quelques pas hésitants en direction du Serpentard, celui-ci devinant ses craintes s'accroupi et l'incite du regard à le rejoindre. _James_ recommence à pleurer de plus belle mais cette fois ci sans bruit et lorsque Drago écarte les bras il s'y précipite et enfoui son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui l'étreint. Ils restent longtemps dans cette position, Drago mal à l'aise car peu habitué à ce genre de situation ne sait trop comment agir alors il se contente d'être là pour essuyer les joues et les yeux rouges du bout de chou. Finalement plus ou moins apaisé _James_ redresse la tête et sourit un très court instant.

- Ouais, bah ça à l'air d'aller mieux, tu devrais l'embrasser au lieu de la secouer, je te ramène au lit, il est tard.

_James_ se recule brutalement et refuse catégoriquement de la tête.

- Humm, on peut pas rester ici éternellement, Pomfresh va bien finir par venir vérifier l'état de ta mère et si elle te trouve là tu es bon pour un retour rapide dans ta chambre ou une suite de questions sans fin. On peut aller ailleurs… sans retourner dans la salle commune si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

_James_ semble approuver, il embrasse _Hermione_, se saisit de sa peluche "loup" qu'il avait emporté avec lui puis retourne vers Drago et lui prend la main, ou plutôt il s'agrippe à sa main.

- Je compte pas m'envoler tu peux me lâcher tu sais. Non, tu ne veux pas ? Ok, allez grimpe on ira plus vite, je tiens pas vraiment à tomber sur Rusard.

C'est ainsi que, _James_ dans les bras, Drago se dirige d'un pas ferme vers une petite pièce dissimulée par une statue à proximité de la bibliothèque. Il s'installe à même le sol _James_ assis entre ses jambes et blottit contre son torse. Le silence s'étire, Drago est persuadé que le blondinet s'est endormi lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que son t-shirt est humide. De sa main il lui relève le menton et se retrouve face à deux prunelles grises voilées de larmes, il les chasse du pouce et remet en place une mèche rebelle sur le front de l'enfant.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ? C'est à cause de Trelawney ? C'est une vieille folle il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'elle dit. Regarde Potter est encore en vie or si on l'écoutait il serait enterré depuis belle lurette.

- ….

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Oui ? Et bien déjà on avance. Je présume que tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi tu as rêver.

- …

- Non, bien entendu ce serai trop simple. Si tu me dis rien je vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- …

Perdant patience il le secoue un peu, la réaction de _James_ est immédiate, il se lève furieux et va pour parler ou plutôt hurler avant de se reprendre et de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Drago stupéfait se laisse faire un instant puis bloque les petits poings qui martèlent son torse dans une tentative bien vaine de le blesser.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es malade comme gosse ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! Tu veux rien me dire ? Ok et bien tu n'as qu'à rester là moi je me casse !

Il se redresse et se dirige vers la porte sans un regard en arrière il ne voit donc pas celui de _James_ complètement désemparé ni l'ébauche d'un cri pour le retenir. La statue se remet en place avec un bruit sourd et le déplacement d'air éteint la bougie que Drago avait allumé en pénétrant dans la salle. Terrorisé et effondré _James_ se roule en boule et sanglote seul dans le noir. De son côté Malefoy regagne à pas rageurs sa chambre. Il s'y tourne et retourne, peste et maudit tout un chacun mais au bout d'une heure n'ayant pas trouvé le sommeil il repart résigné vers le petit garçon qui lui complique tant la vie mais dont il se sent néanmoins responsable pour une raison qui lui est toujours inconnue. Quand il pénètre à nouveau dans la pièce il pense un court moment que l'objet de sa quête est partit toutefois alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner d'où il vient un doute l'assaille.

- Lumos.

La vue qui se présente à lui le bouleverse plus qu'il ne le voudrait. _James_ se balance d'avant en arrière les genoux ramener contre son corps et le visage enterré dans ses bras. Drago se revoit quelques années en arrière, il n'y a pas si longtemps tout compte fait, dans cette même position après avoir du subir la colère paternelle ou tout simplement sa cruauté. Une boule dans la gorge il marche lentement jusqu'au petit corps tremblant et lui caresse la tête.

- _James_.

- …

- Regarde moi s'il te plait.

- … pas la moindre réaction du côté de l'enfant.

- Je suis désolé, je ne me mettrai plus en colère.

- … Pas un mot mais Drago perçoit une légère hésitation.

- Je ne partirai plus, promis. Allez regarde moi.

Finalement il se décide à redresser la tête et le fixe de ses grands yeux apeurés. Drago ne peut résister à l'appel muet et le prend dans ses bras le berçant longuement. Une fois calmé une espèce de dialogue s'engage entre ces deux là. _James_ répond de la tête par oui ou par non et parfois mime une réponse aux longs monologues de son compagnon.

- Il faut que tu fasses attention. Tu ne dois pas venir vers moi lorsqu'il y a du monde, tu comprends ? Oui. Bien, c'est comme les Serpentards évitent les, il y en a qui ne te feront rien mais d'autres… Dans le doute tu ne les approches pas. Et puis tu sais si tu viens me voir alors que je ne suis pas seul je serais obligé d'être méchant avec toi et j'ai pas envie de ça, me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien ça restera un mystère, quoiqu'il en soit tu dois me promettre de ne pas me chercher et de ne pas dire à je ne sais qui ce qu'il se passe en ce moment entre toi et moi. Agis comme si tu me haïssais, comme si tu avais peur de moi. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas à moins que… non c'est ridicule… Donc tu as compris ? Serpentards égalent méchants, tu mets le plus de distance possible entre eux et toi, promis ?

Grands hochements de tête main sur le cœur.

- Bien. Maintenant que j'y pense, joli coup à table, tu vises bien, c'était hilarant la réaction de la jumelle Patil, réellement désopilant. Tu sais que mine de rien c'est digne d'un Serpentard de faire des coups pareils. Tu n'es pas un gosse ordinaire toi. Ah oui essaye de pas te tuer en ratant une marche, je ne suis pas cascadeur professionnel et ne tient pas spécialement à le devenir, je me doute bien que la compagnie perpétuelle de Saint Potter et sa bande doit être insupportable mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir mourir. Fait un peu plus gaffe à toi tu veux ? Je crains que Granger ne soit pas encore tout à fait au point pour ce qui est de s'occuper d'un gamin alors à toi d'essayer d'agir en conséquence… Cependant si tu décides de t'entraîner à viser sur le balafré ou Weasley personne t'en voudras tu sais. Me regarde pas comme ça, d'accord t'es le fils de la miss je s… désolé, de Granger et en toute logique tu es certainement proche du ba…de Potter et compagnie mais c'est pas mon cas tu vois. On n'est pas vraiment compatible, traîner avec eux et avec moi c'est même très étrange, alors je veux bien rester avec toi mais ne me demande pas de parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient mes très grands et très chers amis. C'est le prix à payer pour me vouloir près de toi.

La discussion se poursuit un certain temps de cette manière puis Malefoy fait progressivement dévier le sujet de conversation vers les cauchemars du petit bout et finit ainsi par comprendre qu'une des choses, qu'une des créatures qui a effrayé _James_ dans son sommeil sont les détraqueurs.

- Ils ne viendront pas ici tu sais. Tu n'as rien à craindre à notre époque, à Poudlard, il est impensable que le vieux cinglé… Dumbledore… les laissent pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école.

_James_ ne paraît qu'à moitié rassuré. Drago pousse un soupir et se tait, non seulement cette situation est inhabituelle pour lui mais en plus elle commence à l'agacer. Il reporte alors son attention sur la peluche que _James,_ tout en gardant les yeux obstinément baisser, serre de toutes ses forces.

- Tu aimes les loups ? Oui. Tu veux que je t'en montre un ?

L'enfant redresse la tête et le dévisage interrogateur le regard plein d'espoir.

- En plus celui-là est magique, il repousse ceux qui te font peur. Tu es prêt ? Alors c'est partit.

Drago se saisit de sa baguette, sourit à la petite tête blonde blottit contre lui, un vrai sourire plein de chaleur.

- Expecto patronum !

La baguette se met à vibrer et une lueur argentée en sort avant de prendre la forme d'un magnifique loup qui éclaire toute la pièce. _James_ l'admire et un immense sourire vient illuminé ses traits, il tend le bras vers le patronus et le frôle, puis il retourne son attention à Drago heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose qui apaise réellement les craintes de l'enfant et semble en plus l'amuser.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ? Bien. Tu ne veux toujours pas retourner dans ton lit ? D'accord, on peut rester ici encore un peu.

_James_ maintenant détendu s'installe confortablement contre le corps chaud, puissant et rassurant du Serpentard tout en contemplant joyeux le patronus que ce dernier maintient en place. Le sommeil gagne finalement le bambin, Drago peut alors abaisser sa baguette, et considère protecteur la forme endormie entre ses bras.

**Étrange gamin. Dans quelle galère j'ai encore été me fourrer moi. Hummm, s'il apprend ce que je fais, s'il apprend que je veille sur le gosse d'une sang de bourbe je suis mort. Merde, merde, merde ! Quelle vie pourrie ! Il va falloir que je me méfie de Crabbe et Goyle. De toute façon ils sont tellement cons qu'il y a peu de risque qu'ils découvrent quoique ce soit, ils compensent en stupidité ce qui leur manque en intelligence mais on n'est jamais trop prudent et puis il y a Parkinson elle n'est pas aussi niaise qu'elle le paraît et surtout elle a un caractère de chien. C'est une arriviste, tous les moyens lui sont bons pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, il va falloir que je garde un œil sur elle… Il est mignon quand il dort et OH STOP ! Depuis quand je pense qu'un morveux est mignon moi ? C'est pas vrai ! C'est qui ce gosse ? Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve… et j'ai envie de le protéger. C'est de la folie, j'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi, il n'est pas dit que je survive à cette année et je m'engage à veiller sur un merdeux qui plus est le fils de Granger. Je suis bon pour Ste Mangouste, je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre les parents de Londubat et sans avoir affronter cette garce de Lestrange… Je me demande si mon cher et tendre géniteur est avec les autres auprès de Voldemort. À le servir, à lui obéir comme un vulgaire chien, plus bas qu'un elfe de maison voire pire… Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais je suis d'accord avec Granger sur au moins un point, ceux sont des lâches et des esclaves… pas comme elle. Elle a du cran et un sacré caractère… Hermione… HERMIONE ???? N'importe quoi, je commence à être fatigué moi, il faut que je me reprenne, Granger est une sang de Bourbe, une insupportable "miss je sais tout" qui n'est pas courageuse, elle est stupide et inconsciente. Ouais une folle avec un corps à réveiller les morts et… tsssss il manquerait plus que je me mettes à désirer Granger ! Je suis entrain de craquer c'est sûr, j'ai les nerfs qui lâches à cause de la pression, elle a rien d'un canon, elle est tout juste potable et encore et… mais qu'est ce que je perd mon temps à penser à cette gourde. C'est la faute du gosse, oui c'est la faute du gosse. Je l'ai dans mes bras alors forcément je songe à sa sotte de mère pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Non, pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Si mon père apprend pour l'arrivée de l'autre il apprendra pour le rejeton. Il va vouloir les récupérer histoire d'obtenir des indications certaines sur le futur. Si il arrive quelque chose à sa mère le gamin ne va pas s'en remettre… il est hors de question que je protège Granger, non… Comment je vais faire mais comment je vais me sortir de cette galère ? MERDE ! Par la barbe de Merlin, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'échapper à la confrontation ou au moins la retarder. Je n'ai aucune chance face à eux. Dans tous les cas je ne craquerai pas, je mourai debout la baguette à la main mais je ne renoncerai pas… C'est jeune 17 ans pour mourir… il y a un tas de trucs que j'aurai aimé faire, tant pis. Personne ne me regrettera. C'est con la vie, tu demandes rien a personne et tu te retrouves avec un nom bien lourd à porter résultat ta vie est tracée, tu naît Malefoy alors devient mangemort, méprise tout un chacun, fait toi respecter par la crainte et si tu refuses souffre et meurt. Risible, ma vie n'est qu'une immense farce, une pièce de théâtre et c'est moi qui est hérité d'un des plus mauvais rôle. Je ne serai pas une victime, ça non ! Je ne les supplierai pas, et je n'irai pas demandé l'aide du vieux fou, ça aussi ça va de paire avec mon nom. Un Malefoy est fier et n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, il se débrouille seul. Ils vont en baver pour me faire céder, à défaut de n'avoir pu vivre libre je mourrai libre. Quoiqu'il arrive Lucius a perdu. Je ne le suivrai pas. Non, et je vais le… les protéger.**

Le sommeil le gagne à son tour et il sombre ainsi, assis par terre contre un mur, un enfant heureux dans les bras. Il n'est que 5 heure du matin et Hermione se réveille avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle tourne la tête en direction du lit de _James_ et se redresse brusquement en le cherchant du regard. **Oh mon dieu je l'ai encore perdu, c'est pas vrai !**Elle enfile rapidement quelques vêtements et se précipite dans la salle commune en l'appelant, n'obtenant aucune réponse elle se dirige vers le noble chevalier qui garde la porte de sa chambre et le questionne jusqu'à ce qu'il lui indique le départ de _James_ suivit de près par celui de Malefoy. **S'il lui a fait du mal je le tue. Où ils sont ? Je vais jamais les retrouver toute seule à moins que…**

- Accio carte des maraudeurs.

En peu de temps la carte est entre ses mains. **Bien. Normalement si je trouve Malefoy je trouve _James_. Ah le voilà, juste à côté de la bibliothèque, je connais cette salle c'est parfait. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le petit monstre y soit également… et entier. Il va m'entendre quand je vais remettre la main dessus, on ne part pas comme ça sans prévenir en plein milieu de la nuit. D'après le tableau cela doit bien faire 4 ou 5 heures qu'il a quitté la chambre… dire que j'ai rien entendu ! Je suis nulle... Enfin cette satanée statue.**

Hermione pénètre sans un bruit dans la pièce, le claquement sourd de la porte qui se referme derrière elle la fait sursauter, n'y voyant plus rien elle s'empare de sa baguette.

- Lumos.

Le tendre spectacle qui s'offre à elle lui coupe le souffle, décidément Drago la surprend. Elle se préparait au pire et face à elle _James_ est recroqueviller contre Malefoy le visage enfouie dans son cou, ses petites mains étreignant une de celles du jeune homme, lui-même l'entoure de ses jambes et de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur celle de l'enfant, leurs cheveux se mêlant, se confondant. Hermione se rapproche lentement, furtivement ne voulant pas briser la magie de l'instant, le Serpentard à l'air parfaitement calme et apaisé, un charmant sourire aux lèvres, la vue est réellement magnifique. Arrivée à leur hauteur elle s'agenouille et caresse la tête de _James_, prise d'une soudaine impulsion elle fait glisser sa main jusqu'au visage de son homologue masculin et s'apprête à repousser une mèche rebelle lorsqu'une poigne ferme l'en empêche. Drago soulève doucement ses paupières et la fixe intensément. Hermione laisse échapper un halètement, ils sont proches, beaucoup trop proche pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, elle a la très désagréable sensation que les murs de la salle se sont rapprochés et que la température ambiante s'est élevée de quelques degrés. Pour elle se moment dure depuis des heures alors que seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées. La voix suave de Drago la ramène plus ou moins sur terre.

- Qu'essayais tu de faire Granger ?

- M… mo… moi ? Ri…rien.

- Tu ne sais plus parler. Etonnant pour une "miss je sais tout" comme toi. Maintenant je te suggère de te relever et de t'éloigner de moi.

Hermione se remet vivement sur ses pieds mais l'interroge gentiment avec un regard affectueux.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu suivi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas suivi, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Ne mens pas, tu es là non ? Et puis si tu étais si occupé tu aurais du me réveiller.

- Te réveiller ? Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je ne vais pas jouer au baby-sitter pour toi, si tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de ton môme ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire à ta place.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Rien ne t'obliger à veiller sur lui pendant quasiment toute la nuit, et encore moins à le prendre dans tes bras.

Drago ne répond pas tout de suite, il se dégage délicatement de _James_ pour ne pas le déranger dans son sommeil et s'adresse à présent froidement et même de manière très agressive à Hermione, la conversation pourrai s'envenimer mais elle refuse de céder à la colère, intriguée et encore attendrie par Malefoy elle lui répond toujours très calmement, avec patience et amabilité.

- Je ne te comprends pas Malefoy… Drago… c'est comme si tu avais une double personnalité. Tu es odieux avec tout le monde et particulièrement ceux qui ne sont pas des "sangs purs" et pourtant tu t'occupes de _James_. C'est très déstabilisant.

Le Serpentard soupir, fatigué il secoue la tête. C'est d'une voix lasse, résignée et non plus glaciale qu'il lui adresse une dernière phrase en quittant la salle.

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Hermione mettra plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et cesser de fixer le passage par lequel une des personnes les plus ambiguë qu'elle connaisse est partie. Elle ramène par la suite le petit bout dans son lit et reste à le veiller jusqu'au matin. Elle due lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était plus avec Drago ce qu'il accepta relativement facilement mais il refusa de lui donner le moindre indice sur ce qu'il c'était passé durant la nuit. Ils ne croisèrent pas Malefoy de la journée, enfin presque. Il les évitait consciencieusement mais le regard d'Hermione dérivait sur celui-ci à tous les repas, l'observant aussi discrètement que possible. Toutefois, la grande difficulté de la journée fut le cours de Potion de l'après-midi. Faire accepter _James_ en classe n'a été possible que grâce à l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore qui n'a tout simplement pas laissé le choix à un professeur Rogue furieux.

Hermione est loin d'être très fière en pénétrant dans l'antre du maître des potions, Harry et Ron à ses côtés elle entraîne _James_ avec elle, ou plutôt il l'entraîne. _James_ est ravi, sa cible va être là, face à lui pendant plusieurs heures, quel bonheur. Malheureusement il déchante assez rapidement, Rogue le met dans un coin, non loin de son bureau certes, mais la barrière magique autour de lui est telle qu'il lui est impossible d'atteindre qui que ce soit et encore moins sa chère victime. Néanmoins rien ne dit qu'elle a été érigée pour le protéger lui, _James_, d'un éventuel accident. Après tout "tonton Sévy" est bien placé pour savoir ce dont est capable la "réincarnation de Lucifer" qui se détourne finalement boudeur du professeur et s'intéresse à ses jouets… et, de temps en temps, à un certain Serpentard. Hermione est au contraire plus qu'heureuse de l'initiative de son enseignant, les cours de potion sont parmi les plus dangereux, on est vite blessé par un chaudron qui explose comme c'est souvent le cas avec Neville et même sans ça elle n'est pas très à l'aise, certains Serpentards regardent avec un peu trop d'insistance le blondinet. Elle se jure de ne pas le quitter des yeux un seul instant en présence de la maison rivale, ses deux meilleurs amis la soutienne dans cette décision. Décidément Rogue n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes depuis quelques jours. Il jette fréquemment des coups d'œil assassins en direction du bambin et bizarrement, juste après, s'empresse d'incendier quelqu'un… et ceux quelque soit sa maison ce qui est on ne peu plus inhabituel. Les élèves sont dans la crainte de faire une erreur qui vu l'état de leur professeur leur vaudrait d'être en détention jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Neville tremble de la tête au pied, Hermione est obligée à de nombreuses reprises de l'aider à verser un ingrédient dans son chaudron ou pour hacher les restes d'une quelconque créature, elle appréhende trop qu'il ne se tranche un doigt. C'est soulagé que chacun s'échappe le plus vite possible de la salle lorsque ce diable de cours arrive à son terme.

Les trois Gryffondors attendent que Severus Rogue libère _James_ de la barrière magique ce qu'il fait avec réticence. Le petit monstre à l'affût de la moindre occasion profite de l'inattention de "tonton Sévy" (amener à lui tourner le dos afin d'anéantir d'un regard noir la tentative de protestation quasi suicidaire de Ron) pour très discrètement renverser une bougie et mettre ainsi le feu au bureau du dit homme. Les trois amis horrifiés voient le feu prendre lentement, s'étendre de parchemins en parchemins puis progressivement au meuble en bois par lui-même qui se met à flamber joyeusement. Rogue alerté par l'expression du rouquin et les narines chatouillées par une étrange odeur fait volte face pour se retrouver face à un magnifique feu de joie à côté duquel _James_ n'arbore pas le visage de l'innocence, oh non, il lui sourit outrageusement avant de s'incliner en une courbette ironique et ainsi le saluer comme le ferait un acteur au théâtre. Si c'est possible Severus Rogue palie davantage, les lèvres pincées, serrées en un mince trait, le regard flamboyant (c'est le moment de le dire), il s'est entièrement raidi. Les poings crispés il éteint le feu à l'aide de sa baguette puis… explose.

- 100 points en moins pour Gryffondors ! Et toi sale gamin je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, tu es en détention jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Et ça commence ce soir, un petit séjour dans la forêt me paraît tout à fait approprié. J'aurai ta peau !

- Rherm rherm professeur.

- QUOI miss Granger ! Vous en demandez également ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Je vais me gêner, c'est peut être vous qui allez m'en empêcher petite insolente !

- Ce n'est pas un élève et il a environ 4 ans alors je suis navrée mais il vous est impossible de le mettre en détention et encore moins de l'envoyer dans la forêt interdite.

Rogue rectifie ses dents les unes contres les autres, le visage complètement congestionné.

- DEHORS ! HORS DE MA VUE C'EST COMPRIS ? Quant à toi, je ne t'oublierai pas crois moi, dans une dizaine d'années tu deviendras forcément élève à Poudlard et ce jour-là… ce jour-là je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde !

Sans demander leur reste Harry, Ron et Hermione se ruent hors de porté du maître des potions se saisissant de _James_ au passage, celui-ci semblant apprécié le show n'était pas pressé de partir et continuait à narguer un certain enseignant. Essoufflés ils s'arrêtent non loin du Hall d'entré du château et donc à proximité des sabliers. Dès que leur respiration le leur permet les deux garçons félicitent activement le bambin pour son exploit : avoir réussit un grand coup contre ce professeur là et s'en tirer sans détention un miracle. Mais Hermione est elle très en colère. Cet interlude ne l'amuse pas du tout… enfin un petit peu quand même mais ça elle ne le montre pas. Elle fait donc promettre à _James_ de ne pas recommencer et ramène ses deux amis sur terre en dirigeant leur attention sur les sabliers. Celui de leur maison est irrémédiablement dans le rouge. Seul point positif toutes les maisons ont essuyé les rages Severussiennes (même les Serpentards oui, oui) et par conséquent les autres sabliers sont assez proches du seuil de non retour eux aussi. Dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard c'est probablement la première fois que cela arrive et dire que c'est dû à un enfant de 4 ans…

- Effectivement _James_, tu pourrais peut-être ralentir les assauts contre lui. Comprend moi je trouve ça extrêmement divertissant mais si tu continue tu risques de déclencher l'apocalypse. D'accord ?

L'enfant grogne un peu alors Ron reprend là où Harry c'était arrêté.

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de prendre une autre cible… évite juste les professeurs tu vois ?

Acquiescement d'un signe de tête

- Génial !

- Génial ? Non mais je rêve, vous deux ça suffit n'essayer pas de transformer mon fils en démon.

- 'Mione, il nous a pas attendu pour ça. Je pense qu'il a un talent naturel.

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. _James_ cesse d'être fier de toi car il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Vient je t'emmène voir ta mère, je te laisserai avec elle et Madame Pomfresh pendant que je ferai mes devoirs. Quant à vous… je ne vous salue pas.

Le groupe se scinde donc en deux, Harry et Ron allant répandre la bonne parole… en l'occurrence la belle flambée et Hermione, après le passage à l'infirmerie, se rendant dans la salle commune qu'elle partage avec Drago. Elle qui espérait vaguement l'y trouver est déçue que ce ne soit pas le cas. **Je vais étudier ici, auprès du feu… oh le feu… satané gamin… ça valait quand même le détour. J'en suis sûre, si le cours de l'autre jour était annulé c'est son œuvre. Je me demande ce qu'il avait pu inventer. Enfin bon, je suis bien ici pour travailler… c'est pas comme si j'attendais Malefoy… je révise… oui parfaitement je révise. Où peut-il se cacher ? Avec une fille dans un coin ?**Étrangement à cette pensée Hermione ressent un petit pincement au cœur et préfère se mettre sérieusement à la rédaction de son essai sur certains logogrammes magiques… ce qui ne l'empêche nullement de jeter de fréquents regards en direction du tableau marquant l'entrée de leurs appartements face auquel elle s'est, bien involontairement, assise. S'attendant à le voir arriver de là elle ne peut retenir un cri lorsque la porte située derrière elle pivote.

Hermione se retourne donc le cœur battant vers le seuil de leur salle de bain commune pour en voir émerger un Drago Malefoy ruisselant, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Elle se fige la bouche entrouverte, incapable de détourner les yeux du corps musclé qui lui fait face. Sûr de lui et clairement amusé le jeune homme s'appuie négligemment dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ferme la bouche Granger ! Tu inondes de baves le parquet, c'est répugnant.

Hermione, outrée, se lève et s'avance de quelques pas. Malheureusement très perturbée par l'image de rêve qui lui est proposée son esprit n'arrive pas à formuler une pensée cohérente et encore moins à l'associer à la parole.

- Tu, tu, tu… tu te crois séduisant peut-être ?

Drago s'approche très doucement… c'est un prédateur qui fond sur sa proie, il prononce d'une voix chaude.

- À en croire le rouge de tes joues, les bégaiements incompréhensibles que tu émets, les tremblements qui t'agitent et tes lèvres entrouvertes je dirai que… oui.

Tout en parlant il l'a progressivement bloqué contre un mur vers lequel, plus il avançait plus elle reculait jusqu'à s'y retrouvée acculée. Une main de chaque côté de son visage, son corps pratiquement collé au sien, à tel point qu'elle peut ressentir la chaleur qui s'en dégage, il chuchote à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Mais peut-être veux-tu que je vérifie ma théorie ? Je suis convaincu que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller sous la douche pour être humide voire trempée. Qu'est ce que tu en dis Granger ? Je vérifie ?

Hermione est incapable de penser, son corps la trahit honteusement en réclamant celui du jeune homme dénudé face à elle. Son cœur bat frénétiquement, elle frissonne et cherche son souffle. En conversant Malefoy laisse une de ses mains glissée sensuellement le long du corps d'Hermione, cheminant lentement jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il saisit et tire de manière à la caler sur sa hanche. La Gryffondors ne peut que se raccrocher à lui, la jambe sur laquelle elle s'appuie encore menace de céder à tout moment, un léger gémissement lui échappe. Il sourit et approches ses lèvres des siennes qu'elle tend involontairement, mais, alors que seuls quelques ridicules millimètres les séparent encore, à la plus grande déception d'Hermione il ne l'embrasse pas et murmure taquin

- Fait de beaux rêves Granger.

Sur ce il se détourne d'elle et regagne sa chambre un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Hermione glisse le long du mur à la recherche de son souffle et se maudit intérieurement. **L'enfoiré ! Merlin ce qu'il est sexy… depuis quand il est devenu aussi sexy ? Il me le paiera… ce corps qu'il a hmmm ça ne devrait pas être autorisé… Oh mon dieu je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder, pas après ça. Un peu plus et je le suppliais… encore heureux que je n'arrivais plus à parler. Je suis sûre qu'il va se moquer, il va s'en servir contre moi… sauf si je lui rends la pareille. Mouais en espérant que je ne fonde pas complètement. Merlin ce qu'il fait chaud ! J'ai besoin d'une douche… froide la douche. Je n'ai pas finie mes devoirs, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Merde c'est bientôt l'heure de récupérer _James_. Une douche ! Vite ! Le salaud !**La jeune fille se rue donc sous le jet d'eau glacé puis plus ou moins calmée se rends à l'infirmerie chercher un petit garçon qui l'attend avec impatience mais qui lui rappel également celui qu'elle tente désespérément de chasser de son esprit et plus particulièrement un flash de la nuit dernière lui revient en mémoire, elle se souvient l'avoir trouvé émouvant. En quelques jours elle est passée de Malefoy est un chien galeux, un larbin, une chose indigne d'intérêt à Drago est un Dieu, il a un corps de rêve et un côté fragile et attendrissant, tendre. Elle sent qu'elle va craquer si elle songe ne serait ce qu'une fois de plus à lui elle essaye donc de se concentrer sur _James_ et uniquement _James_, le Serpentard et sa double personnalité devront attendre.

Le dîner est un calvaire pour Hermione, elle voudrait vraiment s'intéresser à ce que raconte les garçons malheureusement le Quidditch n'a jamais été sa passion et elle était présente dans les cachots au coup d'éclat du petit goinfre, autrement dit les conversations n'ont rien de passionnantes pour elle. Son regard revient constamment sur un certain représentant de la gente masculine aux yeux bleus gris. Ginny doit l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réagisse, elle lutte avec elle-même pour se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une serviette nouée autour de la taille de son colocataire, n'importe quoi sauf la pensée de ses mains effleurant, parcourrant son corps. Brusquement Drago plante son regard dans le sien, ses joues s'enflamment, elle détourne la tête et cherche un tue l'amour… **Rogue. Parfait Rogue… il n'y a rien de moins érotique que Rogue… Mauvais choix… pourquoi faut-il qu'il est de si grandes mains ? Oh mon dieu… je viens d'associer Rogue et érotique dans la même phrase ! Je viens de trouver une partie de Severus Rogue ÉROTIQUE ! Achevez moi. Tiens une tomate, c'est beau une tomate. Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch. Je suis passionnée de Quidditch… de quoi ils parlent ? La feinte de qui ? C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Ne pas paniquer, inspirez expirez.**

Hermione réussit suffisamment bien à donner le change pour que seule Ginny note que quelque chose n'est pas normal dans le comportement de son amie, mais la connaissant elle renonce à la questionner dans l'immédiat et prend part aux débats lancés par ses acolytes. Le repas achevé la Grande Salle se vide, parmi la bande des inséparables de Gryffondors il y a quelques frictions au sujet de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch du championnat anglais résultat le petit groupe stoppe sa progression dans un couloir et le ton monte, les esprits s'échauffent. Au milieu de toute cette agitation _James _ne se fait pas remarquer, il est complètement oublié même par Hermione qui utilise toutes ses forces afin de ne pas penser à Malefoy. Le petit garçon s'ennuie, il a envie de jouer les explorateurs et la lumière verte qui apparaît brièvement mais régulièrement à l'angle du couloir 20 mètres plus loin stimule sa curiosité. Il se dirige donc vers la source lumineuse sans se soucier de prévenir qui que ce soit et c'est en arrivant au niveau de l'objet de son intérêt qu'il se rend compte de son erreur et de la stupidité de son action. Des paroles entendues il y a peu de temps lui reviennent en mémoire : C'est comme les Serpentards évitent les, il y en a qui ne te feront rien mais d'autres… Dans le doute tu ne les approches pas… Serpentards égalent méchants, tu mets le plus de distance possible entre eux et toi, promis ? de même que la réponse qu'il avait fait, il avait promis et là, que fait-il ? Il se met en danger. Fidèle à lui-même il aurai tendance à ne pas s'en préoccuper et rester à observer voire intervenir d'une quelconque manière pour faire échouer l'entreprise (peu importe ce dont il s'agit) du groupe lui faisant face mais il y a cette promesse et puis même sans ça, il n'est pas suicidaire or il n'aime pas du tout Blase, à vrai dire il le craint à juste titre et préfère donc se retirer. Malheureusement il heurte une aspérité du sol, il trébuche, l'attention de la troupe des Serpentards est attirée sur lui. Un sort lancé rapidement l'empêche de bouger ou de crier s'il en avait l'intention. Il est emmené de force dans une salle à proximité, le son de la porte qui se referme lui fait le même effet que celui d'un cercueil que l'on scelle, il tremble un court moment mais reste décidé à faire face, après tout il a connu pire et puis il n'est pas le fils de n'importe qui.

- Alors sang de bourbe on s'est perdu ? Il n'y a plus maman là, elle est entrain de mourir lentement, je suis sûr qu'elle souffre atrocement tu ne crois pas ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Une idée les gars ?

- On pourrait s'entraîner. Personnellement j'en ai ras le bol de m'essayer au doloris sur nos deux elfes de maison. En plus comme on n'a pas eu de vacances depuis un bail je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi et donc m'amuser, c'est tellement drôle de les voir se tordre… mais j'aimerai beaucoup tenter le coup sur un humain avant de LE rejoindre. Je dois recevoir la marque sous peu et je veux en être digne, quel meilleur moyen que de se servir du bâtard à Granger, une sang de bourbe collée à Potter.

Cette idée semble tous les enthousiasmer, _James_ réfléchit à cent à l'heure mais ne sait pas quoi faire, la panique le gagne, toutefois en souvenir de ceux qui sont tombés pour lui et par fierté il refuse de le laisser paraître. Les Serpentards se disputent le droit d'être le premier à lancer le sortilège impardonnable ce qui lui laisse quelque répit. Pendant ce temps Hermione s'est aperçut de la disparition de l'enfant et chacun s'est élancé afin de remettre la main dessus, ils commencent à avoir l'habitude. Le regard d'Hermione est attiré par la peluche que _James_ ne quitte jamais et qui gît au sol à ses pieds, non loin d'une porte. Elle sait qu'il ne la laisserait pas comme ça en plein couloir volontairement alors la crainte monte en elle. Appelant les autres elle se dirige vers le battant clos. Elle sent qu'il est là sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il est là et c'est tout. Convaincue d'avoir raison elle ondule sa baguette et grâce à l'alohomora pénètre dans la salle. Ce qu'elle voit lui glace le sang, elle est furieuse et bientôt rejoint par 11 Gryffondors dans le même état. Sachant leur projet condamné et se voyant en sous nombre les Serpentards tentent de se défiler sous un faux prétexte sans résultat, les sortilèges fusent de toutes parts, Minerva Mc Gonagall attirée par toute cette agitation y met un terme, retire des points et emmène les Serpentards face à Dumbledore pour leur conduite inqualifiable, enfin après un passage à l'infirmerie car certains ne sont pas beaux à voir. Calmés les Gryffondors libèrent _James_ qui se précipite dans les bras d'Hermione et repartent vers leur salle commune. La porte se referme derrière eux, dans la salle à nouveau calme une respiration est perceptible.

Personne n'avait remarqué, dissimulé dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, Drago Malefoy les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette, pâle, le visage dur, le regard fixe et enflammé. La scène à laquelle il vient d'assister lui a mis les nerfs à vifs. Il ne sait pas s'il est plus en colère contre ceux de sa maison ou contre _James_ et son imprudence… ou encore contre lui-même. L'apparition des Gryffondors l'a soulagé, il n'arrivait pas à faire son choix. Il a hésiter à agir et c'est ce qui le dégoûte, il avait face à lui un gamin qu'il s'est juré de protéger entouré par une bande de branleurs décidés à le faire souffrir d'une des pires manières qui soit et il a hésité. Il a attendu sans bouger, l'esprit embrouillé, devait-il prendre le risque d'être démasqué ? Il a eu peur des conséquences et même maintenant il ignore ce qu'il aurait fait sans cette intervention extérieure. C'est ce qui le dégoûte et l'inquiète. Est-il trop lâche pour sauver un enfant ? Est-il finalement comme son père le prétend destiné à servir le mage noir ? Est-ce dans sa nature de faire le mal ? Il a toujours été persuadé que personne ne naissait bon ou mauvais, que tout est une question de choix, c'est cette pensée qui l'aidait à tenir, c'est grâce à elle qu'il a décidé de tenir tête le jour venu au plus terrible des sorciers. Pour lui la noblesse n'est pas quelque chose que l'on a de droit, de naissance mais au contraire elle s'acquiert et aujourd'hui il ne sait plus qui il est. Il a hésité. Cet évènement le marquera plus que quiconque. Plusieurs jours et nuits durant il revit cet instant et jamais n'arrive à savoir s'il serait intervenu, cela le hante et l'empêche de dormir, de se reposer, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il doute de lui, de ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui. Autour de Malefoy la vie s'écoule comme à la coutumière, les cours, les professeurs, les élèves, les entraînements et matchs de Quidditch, croiser Granger et _James_ au détour d'un couloir, de leur salle commune. L'enfant rie, joue, visite sa mère encore inconsciente, s'amuse au dépend d'une victime de passage… et l'évite lui comme les autres Serpentards s'en tenant à la promesse faite une nuit il y a de ça quelques temps. Oui pour tout le monde ce n'était qu'un incident, les coupables ont été punis et chacun est passé à autre chose, en ces temps troublés il n'y a pas la place pour ressasser un tel évènement qui, même s'il s'en est fallu de peu, fut somme toute sans conséquences. La devise paraissant être adoptée de tous est "Carpe diem", personne ne sait dans combien de temps la guerre fera pleinement rage alors avec la multiplication des actions des mangemorts et la gravité de la situation extérieure il y a vraiment autres choses à penser que ce petit épisode de la vie de Poudlard. Ils veulent encore essayer de vivre, si ce n'est insouciants, en tout cas l'esprit libre encore quelques jours, semaines ou mois, tant que la mort ne les a pas frappée eux ou les leurs ils veulent être encore des adolescents seulement préoccupés par leur résultat d'examen ou attendant avec appréhension de savoir si les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent pour l'élu(e) de leur cœur est réciproque, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion. La vie est trop courte, le danger trop grand, tout en se préparant au combat ils souhaitent faire… comme-ci, tant qu'ils le peuvent. Mais pour Drago Malefoy ce jour-là a tout changé, il n'est plus le même, s'est isolé progressivement de sa bande habituelle préférant la solitude. Il n'attaque plus ni Hermione ni aucun autre étudiant, il n'ose pas regarder dans les yeux _James_ les rares fois où celui-ci veut venir vers lui. Il a hésité et son monde a basculé.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le chapitre 6 la semaine prochaine.

J'ai juste une question, je lis des fics Severus/Hermione en anglais mais bon j'ai parfois des difficultés de compréhension et il y a un mot, non, deux mots qui commencent à m'énerver (je les croise tout le temps). Voilà, Severus est souvent qualifié de "snarky" et il y a aussi "git" j'ai beau regarder dans des dicos ou me servir des traducteurs automatiques impossible de savoir ce que c'est, je comprends l'idée (enfin je crois) mais bon c'est pas pareil. Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir la gentillesse de me les traduire ce serait très sympa, merci.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Encore une fois merci, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de te retrouver de chapitre en chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci t'as plu mais comme tu as pu le voir pour Drago c'est pas encore gagné.

**Draco**** Forever :** Génialicime ? Merci c'est trop. Et toujours la fameuse question va-t-il réaliser que James est son fils ? Je commence à me sentir coupable à vous faire patienter pour LA révélation parce que apparemment tout le monde attend cette scène mais je vais rester cruelle et dire patience patience mais prolonge ta lecture de quelques lignes et lis ce que j'ai répondu à Her-moi-neu et je pense que tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi je vous fait tous tant attendre pour ce moment de la fameuse réalisation.

**Her-moi-neu** : Déjà merci pour tes commentaire et critiques, je peux comprendre que ça te gène et je pense que tu n'es pas la seule je vais donc entreprendre une longue réponse pour exposer mon point de vue. En effet pour moi, lorsque j'ai écrit ces chapitres (j'ai commencé en juin de crois, et là je tente désespérément d'écrire le 7) c'était logique que Drago ne comprenne pas car il ne peut pas l'imaginer. Mais avant de m'attaquer au point de vue de Dray je vais débuter par celui de tout le monde. Déjà physiquement James ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça, je sais que j'ai insisté sur ses yeux et ses cheveux pour marquer la ressemblance (je l'ai sans doute un peu trop fait) mais il a sinon tous les traits de sa mère et je t'assure que j'ai une amie qui n'a de sa mère que la couleur des cheveux (et les yeux mais son père a également les yeux marrons donc ça ne compte pas vraiment) et sinon tout de son père et tout le monde te dira qu'elle lui ressemble à lui et pas du tout à sa mère, limite si on ne se demande pas si c'est vraiment sa mère, donc pour moi la ressemblance physique de Drago et James reste minime, n'importe qui peut avoir les yeux bleus gris, ils ne sont pas les seuls non plus à être blond. Ensuite il en a des mimiques mais on pourrait tout aussi bien dire qu'il a celles de Rogue et mon exemple est d'autant plus pratique que lui aussi cache très bien ses émotions. Le bambin a grandit dans un environnement où c'est vital, et cela les autres le savent, ils se rappellent (via les récits parentaux) que quelques années plus tôt lors du premier règne de Voldemort nombreuses étaient les personnes qui dissimulaient leur pensées et émotions histoire de ne pas se trahir eux ou les autres, c'est une question de survie et si James le fait n'ai aucun doute que si j'avais fait venir également un autre enfant il aurait agit de même, que cela corresponde aussi au personnage de Drago est une heureuse coïncidence et il est vrai que j'ai voulu donné au gamin une dimension serpentarienne (et pis pour les conneries je ne me rappelle pas dans les livres que Drago soit très farceur, c'est plutôt le rôle des Weasley par exemple, je n'imagine pas Malefoy lancer une bataille de nourriture mais par contre j'imagine très bien Fred et George le faire), simple remarque ne penses-tu pas que Harry par exemple est également quelqu'un qui s'efforce plus ou moins bien de dissimuler ce qu'il ressent ? Enfin pour ce qui est de la vénération, il est vrai que j'ai tenu à ce que James admire son père (et pis c'est un peu le lot de tous les gosses, papa est le plus fort maman est la plus belle, je caricature mais bon…) mais à moins d'y prêter attention qui va s'en apercevoir, en public James et Drago ne se sont pour ainsi dire jamais "parler", il n'y a pas eu de vrai échanges à part quelques exceptions mais par exemple si on prend le cas de la chute dans l'escalier, les autres sont tellement sous le choc de la peur, du soulagement, de la colère qu'ils ne prêtent pas attention à tout ça (à part Hermione), ils regardent soit James le serrant à l'étouffé soit Drago en colère de devoir lui être reconnaissant, ils ne sont pas en état de percevoir un échange qui dure même pas 30 secondes ou mette ça sur le compte : c'est un gamin il est reconnaissant d'avoir eu la vie sauve et ne sait pas qui est drago. Tout le reste, tout ce qui se passe en classe par exemple, et bien justement c'est en classe, ils ont tous la tête penchée sur leur cours et autres, ils ont mieux à faire que regarder James ou drago, Hermione elle en a le temps car c'est une bonne élève, elle finit plus vite et puis c'est son fils elle y est attentive quand à Drago tu as pu voir qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention au cours justement. Et puis c'est tellement surréaliste pour eux Drago avec Hermione la préfète en chef, Gryffondor par excellence, de leur point de vue drago est un enfoiré, un salaud de la pire espèce, tu n'imaginerais pas ta meilleure amie ou quelqu'un que tu apprécie avec quelqu'un que tu hais si ? Pour eux c'est inconcevable. Maintenant pour 'mione elle va être la première à se poser des questions bien sûr mais il n'est pas si facile pour elle d'admettre cette possibilité, quelque fois il est plus facile de gérer quelque chose de perturbant (j'ai un fils de 4 ans qui vient de démarquer d'un futur proche avec mon moi quasi morte, autrement dit je vais bientôt accoucher alors que j'ai même pas de mec actuellement et en plus j'ai toute les chances de mourir jeune) en en ignorant une autre (Drago que j'ai toujours méprisé serait le grand amour de ma vie ? Je vais avoir un gosse avec lui qui n'est pas là et donc si ça se trouve mort, je vais élever seule mon enfant ou peut-être James est-il le fruit d'un viol ou je ne sais quelle horreur) elle ignore volontairement cette partie de sa vie pour mieux pouvoir s'occuper de James et ne pas trop penser à un futur angoissant. Et pour finir le point de vue de Drago, pour moi c'est quelqu'un qui vu ses choix cachés pense mourir jeune, il ne pense même pas finir l'année, comment veux tu qu'il s'imagine avoir un enfant alors qu'il ne se voit pas d'avenir. De plus il est bien trop replié sur lui-même pour pouvoir n'y serait ce que songer. Avoir un enfant veut dire avoir une relation stable et il n'est pas prêt pour ça donc n'y pense vraiment pas et même si parfois un doute l'assaille il s'empresse de le repousser. Bien sûr qu'il se rend compte des similitudes et que ça le perturbe un peu mais lui aussi préfère l'ignorer mais de manière plus inconsciente, il se compare au gamin ce qui lui permet d'évoluer dans sa pensée, de grandir, de continuer dans ses choix, de s'affirmer mais il n'est pas encore arrivé au bout du cheminement. Il n'est pas prêt, il ne sait pas encore réellement qui il est, alors si maintenant il apprenait la vérité il prendrait peur, il ne pourrait pas l'assumer et au contraire peut-être ferait-il tout pour blesser James, s'éloigner d'Hermione, peut-être même James ne verrait-il pas le jour. Drago ne s'en apercevra ou plutôt l'admettra que lorsqu'il sera prêt, avant ça le détruirait plus qu'autre chose. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre quelque chose qu'il croyait sûr, quelque chose de lui, s'est avéré être faux, il veut affronter Voldemort et son père, ce croyait prêt à le faire mais se rend compte qu'il n'était même pas prêt à affronter quelques étudiants pour protéger un enfant qui pourtant le touche… il ne se connaît pas encore suffisamment bien et je le répète ne se voit pas d'avenir donc l'idée même d'un enfant est inconcevable, que ce soit James ou un autre. Par contre je ne me suis pas attardée sur ce qu'en pense les profs dans ma fic mais probablement s'en sont-ils déjà aperçus ou tout du moins le soupçonnent bien plus que les élèves car ils en ont le temps, l'expérience etc.… pour autant ils ne le diront pas afin de protéger les protagonistes de l'extérieur et de la vérité qui dans le cas présent ferait plus de bien que de mal un peu comme dans le tome 1 Dumbledore bien que au courrant ne parle pas à Harry de la prophétie afin de le protéger d'une vérité peut-être alors trop dure à entendre. Voilà pour mon point de vue. C'est quelque chose qui lorsque je l'ai écrit me paraissais évident car j'ai ma propre vision de la psychologie des personnages en tête, je me rend compte aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas si évident que ça et m'en excuse. J'ai même pensé revoir mes chap et adapter la suite mais j'avoue que je n'en ai pas le courage, j'ai déjà du mal à la continuer alors la revoir là maintenant franchement je peux pas, peut-être quand elle sera finit, quelque mois après avoir posté le dernier chapitre je la réviserai mais je n'en suis même pas sûre. Je n'ai plus autant de plaisir qu'avant à l'écrire, l'inspiration vient difficilement car j'ai bien d'autres choses en tête, il y a eu pour moi beaucoup de changements entre le moment où j'ai commencé la publication et maintenant, malheureusement ça interfère avec cette fic. Je la finirai c'est sûr mais ce sera plus dur que je ne le pensais et prendra plus de temps, avec la reprise des cours dans 1 mois ça va même encore se compliquer donc je m'excuse mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le courage de la retravailler préférant la finir d'abord et pour les chapitres que je n'ai pas encore écrit mais dont j'ai une certaine vision je ne peux pas changer cet aspect de la fic sans avoir modifier le début ou ça paraîtrait bizarre et en plus il faudrait que je rajoute tout un tas de scènes sans doutes très sympa à imaginer mais mon cerveau étant déjà au bord de la rupture je préfère lâchement ne pas m'engager dans une voix que je ne suis pas certaine de tenir. Cependant je peux t'assurer que oui à un moment donné Drago va s'en rendre compte tout comme 'mione, c'est pour dans quelques chapitres. J'espère t'avoir éclairé (toi et d'autres car maintenant pour toutes questions à ce sujet je renverrai ici, on me pose souvent la question et je pense que là j'ai un peu dit tout ce que j'avais à dire) à ce sujet et que malgré tout ma fic te plaira toujours un peu, dans tous les cas n'hésite pas à critiquer à nouveau ma fic si tu en as l'envie, tu l'as fait de manière constructive et non destructrice et cela m'amène à réfléchir (et puis c'est vrai que ces remarques là m'avaient souvent été faite il était temps que j'y réponde en détails) et pourquoi pas à évoluer.

**Gaelle**** Gryffondor :** J'ai pas tout compris pourquoi j'en ai eu deux d'un coup mais merci.

**Fée :** Kikoo ! Bon courage pour ta rentrée, rien que le mot lycée me fait sourire car pour moi c'est FINIT !!! Youpi joie immense… et stress aussi maintenant l'objectif c'est plus le bac mais s'assurer un avenir professionnel et si possible qui me plait car vu comment c'est parti je sais pas à quel âge on aura la retraite. T'es en quelle classe que ça me rappelle des souvenirs ? Pour tes interrogations sur relation James-Drago je t'envoie un peu plus haut à ma réponse à Her-moi-neu, je l'ai faite longue et conséquente afin de répondre en une fois à tout le monde ou presque. Hummm pomme miam miam. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chap et te remercie pour tous tes gentils commentaires.

**Draymione** : Merci, merci, merci lol Pour l'instant la suite arrive encore dans les temps comme tu peux le voir… pourvu que ça dur. En tout cas je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

**Kloona** : Bonjour à toi premier membre du fan-club officiel de James ! Je me permets de t'envoyer lire ma longue réponse à Her-moi-neu qui normalement devrait également répondre à pas mal de tes questions. Ensuite je ne sais pas si James parlera et s'il le fait se ne sera sans doute pas avant le dernier chapitre… mais j'essaierai de le rendre mignon, touchant et… à même de rendre invivable la vie de tonton Sevy niark niark niark (rire sadique). Quand à la gifle administrée par Harry je me suis délestée de toutes mes frustrations de n'avoir pu répondre à certain de mes profs (oui, j'estime qu'il faut les respecté qu'ils n'ont pas un boulot facile mais parfois il y en a certain si je m'étais écouter je les aurais jeté par la fenêtre, je pense que tout le monde au moins une fois à eu envie d'en égorger un non ?) et pis faut dire que là mèmère elle était pas loin de la crise d'hystérie et dans ces cas là la réponse c'est un saut d'eau ou une baffe… il avait pas de seau. Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer un Harry furieux se dresser et agir avec toute la classe la bouche ouverte en un parfait O limite la bave aux coins des lèvres car tellement stupéfait qu'ils en oublieraient d'avaler leur salive. Bon et bah à la semaine prochaine alors… parce que tu vas me dire ce que tu penses de ce chap hein ? Dis ? S'te plait. (je fais mes yeux de chien battu… wouf) bisou

**M dougy dog :** Trouves ça beau ? Merci, espère que la suite te convient.

**Ayuluna** : D'abord un grand merci. Ensuite pour Drago-James prendre la direction de la réponse à Her-moi-neu que j'ai faite dans ce chapitre afin de répondre une bonne fois à tout le monde à ce sujet, enfin s'il te reste des questions à ce propos n'hésite pas. Pourquoi James s'appelle James, question intéressante… il va te falloir patienter jusqu'au dernier chapitre je penses (je me la joue JKR lol sauf que j'ai pas son talent pour l'écriture snif, vive elle et vivement le tome 6) Bisou et à la prochaine si j'ai bien compris.

**Missouistiti** : Kikoo, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu es mis un lien vers ma fic, j'en suis même flatté, en plus tu as pris le soin de m'en informer il n'y a donc aucun soucis. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et qu'en plus tu permettes à d'autres personnes de la découvrir, j'ai rien contre un peu de pub, j'suis accro des reviews lol J'ai été faire un tour rapide sur le forum dont tu es modo et ça m'a également permis de découvrir quelques fics donc là encore merci.

**Theti : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, je suis contente que mon Malefoy te plaise surtout que j'attache de l'importance au développement et à l'évolution de mon p'tit Drago.

**Didi** : Alors déjà merci car avec ta review je viens d'atteindre les 50 !!! J'suis trop contente surtout que je m'étais dis que je ne les aurais qu'après avoir posté ce chap et ben non je les ai eu avant hihihi. Ensuite désolé si t'as eu l'impression d'être une p'tite fille qu'on gronde ce qui était loin d'être le but recherché … j'espère que ça t'as pas trop dérangé, c'était pas volontaire, pardon (je fais un air tout penaud). Leurs regards respectifs sur l'autre qui change ? Oui, oui il faut bien que ça arrive à un moment donné ou je vais me faire lyncher lol Mais je suis contente que tu trouves que je respecte bien le caractère des persos, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire dans la mesure du possible et c'est pas toujours simple. Et c'est aussi ce qui ralentit leur rapprochement, je me voyais pas les mettre ensemble en 2 secondes alors qu'ils se détestent cordialement depuis 7 ans ! Moi aussi j'adore lire les fics favorites des auteurs que j'aime bien, ravie de voir que ma sélection t'as plu, j'espère que ce sera également le cas de ce chapitre. (auteur qui croise les doigts) Ah oui merci aussi pour mon bac… et là tu as la fille toute fière derrière son écran… oups je viens de me rappeler que pour moi le lycée c'est fini et que ma rentrée approche et que ça va être dur et que et que et que… Ouin je veux pas y aller !!! lol


	7. Chap 6 La trahison du Serpentard

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Ce chapitre m'a donné à peu près autant de mal que le 3 mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais en vacances et j'ai dû quitter ma maison et donc mon ordi pour, comment dire…pour une rando équestre (version commando) de 9 jours dans les Pyrénées (j'ai commencé ce chap début août) avec les affaires qui suivent sur des mules et le soir bivouac à la belle étoile. Autrement dit il m'était impossible d'écrire sur mon cheval (c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique, déjà que pour prendre des photos c'est tout un cirque, quoique, avec les années j'arrive à les prendre dans à peu près n'importe quelles situations, y en a qui disent que je suis folle, je dirais plutôt inconsciente) ou le soir (trop crevée après une moyenne de 8 heures en selle plus je sais pas combien à pied et mettre occupé entre autre de mon animal, avoir participé à l'installation du bivouac et tout simplement faire parti du groupe, parler, rire…) ni le matin car debout tôt (7h au plus tard), trop tôt après une journée de plus de 15h, p'tit déj, ranger le campement, nettoyer la place, préparer nos compagnons à 4 pattes (mine de rien ça nous prenait dans les 3h), et la nuit et bien on est ravi de dormir (car on était en route de 10h à 21h30 environ avec une petite pose pour déjeuner sachant que l'on faisait du 2/3 à cheval 1/3 à pied –pour descendre les cols, et du 2400 c'est pas rien quand même quand on n'a pas l'habitude- et même une fois descendu la journée n'est pas finie, on a plein de trucs à s'occuper et puis faut manger aussi résultat dodo vers minuit) Donc pendant 15 jours je n'ai pas touchée à ma fic résultat s'y remettre et finir ce chapitre fut laborieux d'autant plus que ma vie sentimentale a connu un bouleversement à ce moment précis de retour de vacances et que par conséquent la fic est un peu passée au second plan mais j'espère que cette petite chose sera à votre convenance.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Je vais t'appeler revieweuse number 1 si ça continue lol Tu es toujours la première à laisser une review depuis quelques chapitres. Que te dire si ce n'est merci et je suis ravie que le léger tournant de ma fic te plaise. A

**Draco**** Forever :** M'amuser à vous torturer en faisant durer le suspens moi ? Nooooon je n'oserai jamais lol Qu'est-ce que tu dis de la fin de ce chap ?

**Elsar :** Aaaaaah MERCI c'est trop de compliments je vais prendre la grosse tête… non continue j'adore ça lol Je pense que le prochain chapitre te satisfera au niveau du D/H… enfin j'espère.

**Pegaze :** Merci pour ma fic et pour les infos, je me doutais que c'était un truc du genre mais j'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus donc merci. Juste en passant j'aime bien ton pseudo, je me demandes juste si tu l'as choisi à cause de l'animal légendaire, de la constellation ou des chevaliers du zodiaques (enfin je sais pas si c'est de ta génération, moi j'ai grandi avec le club Do' donc forcement ça m'y a fait penser) ou pour une autre raison qui n'a aucun rapport.

**Her-moi-neu** Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'éclairer sur mon point de vue et que tu y adhères, et je suis d'accord avec toi, sans Lucius Drago aurait été différent et peut-être qu'inconsciemment je fais de James ce qu'il aurait pu être, c'est même très probable. Et rassure toi ta précédente review ne m'avait quand même pas traumatiser, juste une petite remise en question de ma fic et ce n'est pas un mal.

**M dougy dog :** Merci et pis faudra que je penses à regarder de temps en temps si tu as commencé à publier ta fic, j'suis curieuse… enfin j'espère que j'aurais encore le temps d'aller sur le net parce que déjà là je lis quasi plus de fics, en fait je continue juste à suivre dans la mesure du possible celles dont j'avais débuté la lecture il y a quelques temps. C'est que des Severus/Hermione, je les aime trop ces deux là et puis j'ai un peu peur d'être trop influencée si je lis des Drago/Hermione alors... Mais quelque part j'ai envie de te dire que tu as raison de la finir avant de la publier car c'est ce que j'avais fait pour ma première et forcément j'étais moins en galère que là, dans tous les cas bon courage.

**Serpentis :** Je persévère, pas de soucis. Merci

**Marilla-chan :** ah ah ! Encore une question récurrente à laquelle je vais répondre patience ça devrait arriver d'ici 2-3 chapitres je pense. Je ne sais pas encore car ils ne sont pas encore écrits mais bon je dirais que ça se rapproche. Bisou

**Fée :** Et oui le début d'un rapprochement… va savoir ce qu'il peut se passer dans le prochain… Et miracle quelqu'un qui ne va pas me lyncher et me promettre milles morts si je ne met pas LA scène de la révélation tout de suite. Pis non mes Serpentards ils sont pas cool, mais il y en a qu'une dizaine de concernés, je les met pas tous dans la catégorie enfoirés de premières parce que bon même chez les Serpentards doit y en avoir quelque uns de pas trop cons et si ça se trouve parmi les Gryffondors aussi y a des mangemorts… peut y avoir des fruits pourris partout. Quant à Dray je pense que tu as raison, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que JKR va nous le balancer du côté des gentils m'enfin sait-on jamais, peut toujours espérer. Evanescence, t'écoute vachement, si mes souvenirs sont bons tu l'écoutais déjà la dernière fois (la flemme d'aller vérifier), j'avais le cd mais il est mourrut snif. Et oui ne plus penser au bac quel bonheur mais je vais te faire cauchemarder car vois-tu l'année prochaine (enfin dès le 11 octobre) je n'aurais plus que 4 matières mais attention je suis sûre que tu adorerai être à ma place car c'est tintintin suspens suspens… et les élus sont : Mathématiques, Physiques, Chimie et Biologie !!! Ton rêve n'est-ce pas ? Tu me diras faire L m'aurait pas déplus sauf que bah même si l'anglais ça va mieux depuis quelques temps (j'ai eu 18 lors de mon bac, je vénère ma dernière prof d'anglais, c'est un génie grâce à elle j'ai tout compris ce qu'il fallait savoir et j'ai même fait la mini rédac de l'exam sans trop de fautes hihihi je suis très fière de moi sur ce coup là, je te jure il y a 2 ans j'aurai même pas eu 10 alors comprends mon bonheur) mais c'est quand même loin d'être le niveau que l'on vous demandes et pis j'avais plus d'Espagnol (où j'étais pas excellente) mais bon il me serait rester le Français et l'Histoire Géo, j'adore l'histoire (pas trop la géo mais bon) j'étais dégoûtée de l'avoir en épreuve anticipée en première (en plus c'est n'importe quoi le coeff est inférieur à celui de sport ! Quelle bande de c..) Bon bah hâte de te retrouver la semaine prochaine… miam la framboise (d'ailleurs c'est la couleur de mon haut actuellement lol sans déconner c'est vrai en plus). Juste comme ça c'est quoi toi tes épreuves anticipées ? Et pis on fait quoi avec une LEA ? Je veux dire c'est quoi les débouchés ?

**Kloona :** Ouinnnnn pauvre Sirius, méchante JKR ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme sur ce chapitre et tu as raison ta question ne m'a jamais été posée (ou alors m'en souviens plus). Donc je te dirais que oui James sait que Drago est son père enfin le sera mais le reconnaît-il vraiment ? Si je fais le calcul pour James son père doit avoir dans les 24-25 ans or là Dray n'en a que 17-18, les gens évoluent et changent mais tu auras je pense vraiment ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre (que j'ai enfin fini YOUPI !!! Maintenant je lutte avec le 8 Ouinnnnn monde cruel ça n'en finira donc jamais ? Snif. Merde à force de pleurer j'ai les yeux tout bouffi… mon Siriuuuuuus ouin lol) Mais j'ai pas trop compris ce que tu veux dire par faire exprès de changer le futur s'ils savent que Dray est le père ? Tu veux qu'ils attendent pour l'avoir ? Bon bah encore merci et gros gros bisou.

**Tobby :** Merci pour les compliments et pour les infos, d'ailleurs grâce à Pégase je peux te dire que snarky signifie râleur. Et une dernière chose, me frappe pas mais Hermione ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite, je crois, je suis même certaine que tu peux t'armer de patience, désolée. Bisou

**Leoline** J'apprécie franchement le compliment parce qu'il y en a quand même une petite flopée de fics sur ce couple dont les tiennes qui si je ne m'abuse sont plutôt excellentes. J'en avais lues quelques unes que j'avais particulièrement appréciées, mais je sais plus si j'avais reviewé, si ce n'est pas le cas honte sur moi. Ta dernière fic me tenterai bien sauf qu'elle fait déjà 45 chap et que je vois pas quand j'aurai le temps de la lire mais je pense que dès que j'aurai un moment elle fera partie de celles que j'irai voir, le résumé me plait beaucoup et pis vu le nombre colossale de reviews elle ne peut être que excellente… ouin monde injuste j'ai plus le temps de rien faire snif.

**Didi** A vos ordre chef je touche pas à ma fic lol (ça m'arrange d'ailleurs hihihi) Du chocolat, j'en veuuuuuux ! Le cafouillage de review je connais je suis maître en la matière lol Contente que tu ais persisté pour m'en laisser une. (gamine qui sautille devant son écran, tu me rajoutes les couettes et je suis la p'tite sœur de Laura Ingalls, tu sais celle qui se casse la gueule dans le générique lol ça m'a toujours fait marrer c'est con mais bon) Je vois qu'on partage le même avis sur l'évolution de la relation D/H, moi aussi j'en ai trop lu où en deux secondes hop l'affaire et dans le sac… m'enfin ils vont commencer à se réveiller là quand même parce que avec ce chap on arrive en décembre et avec le prochain en février donc comme James est arrivé en octobre… Ah mon tonton sevy, j'aime le torturer mon chéri d'amour. Sérieux je trouves que c'est la "victime" la plus drôle… enfin peut-être pas de son point de vue à lui mais que veux tu c'est la rançon de la gloire lol Et pour finir et satisfaire ta curiosité : mes études. J'ai eu un bac techno (sciences medico sociale) or je veux faire kiné et pour les concours c'est physiques, chimie et bio niveau bac S donc je fais d'abord une remise à niveau scientifique (avec les math en plus parce que sinon peut pas faire phys-chimie) pendant 20 semaines trèèèèès intensives et trèèèès dures (tu t'en fou mais je viens d'apprendre que mon cousin d'amour qui a mon âge va aussi dans le même établissement que moi et comme y a qu'une classe de remise à niveau il sera avec moi, j'suis CONTENTE !!!) ensuite je tente les concours d'avril-mai et si ça marche pas je remets ça l'année suivante mais cette fois ci ce sera "juste" une prépa. (là j'acquiert les connaissances et en prépa c'est la vitesse, pour un même exo tu as quasi 3 fois moins de tps lors du concours que lors du bac S d'après ce qu'on nous a dit). Donc voilà pour moi à partir du 11 c'est boulot boulot boulot… et un peu mon mec aussi quand même sinon il va bouder lol alors j'essaye d'avancer la fic parce qu'après ça va se compliquer mais honnêtement j'avance à deux à l'heure… voire plus du tout ! Gros bisou et

**AlinaPotter** Oui je sais moi et les résumés ça fait 50 000, faudra que j'essaie d'en refaire un mais suis pas sûre qu'il serait terrible de toute manière snif. Simple curiosité qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à la lire ? Dans tous les cas j'suis ravie que tu l'ai fais et que ça t'es plu, merci pour les compliments sur mon style c'est toujours très agréable à entendre surtout lorsqu'on doute ou qu'on est moins motivée, franchement je penses que c'est les reviews qui me motive, j'ai pas envie de laisser tout le monde en plan alors régulièrement je me mets un coup de pied au c.. et je reste plantée devant mon ordi jusqu'à ce que j'ai pondu un 'tit quelque chose. J'espère que la suite te plaira également et au plaisir. Bisou.

**Virg05 : **Premièrement un grand merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Ensuite pour répondre à ta question je me permets de t'inciter à lire ma réponse à la review d'Her-moi-neu au chapitre précédent, j'y ai exposé en long en large et en travers ma vision des choses, si après ça tu as encore des questions ou tu souhaites que j'approfondisse certains points pas de problèmes il suffira de demander.

**Ayuluna :** Au risque de me répéter encore merci et comme tu peux le voir à défaut d'arriver très vite la suite est là à la date prévue. Ravie que mon explication est été à ta convenance, enfin pour the découverte je dirai juste que ça approche, enfin je crois, je ne suis pas encore arriver à l'écriture du chap en question, en fait j'ai même pas écrit la première ligne du chap 8… honte sur moi !

**Petit rappel :**

**Pensées des personnages**

****Petit retour en arrière****

Personnage dont le présent est 1997

_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : La trahison du Serpentard******

À Poudlard c'est l'effervescence, les vacances de Noël sont dans très exactement une semaine ce qui signifie comme à l'accoutumée que dès le lendemain tous les élèves de 3ème année et plus vont pouvoir passer le week-end au village de Pré au lard. Chacun converse joyeusement et expose ce qu'il compte faire le samedi et le dimanche, pour beaucoup il y aura au programme : visite chez Honeydukes, petit tour au Trois Balais mais également passage obligé par la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley et bien évidemment achats de dernière minute. Une Hermione hystérique fait alors une entrée remarquée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- J'AI REUSSI !!! Je ne sais pas comment mais… IL VIENT !

- GENIAL !!!

Et oui, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment Hermione avait sollicité auprès d'Albus Dumbledore l'autorisation d'emmener _James_ avec eux au village et à sa plus grande stupéfaction il avait accepté. Autant dire que le petit garçon va être sacrement entouré par toute une bande de Gryffondors soucieux de sa sécurité… mais aussi de s'assurer qu'il ne va pas disparaître, il a d'ailleurs été suggéré de le mettre en laisse…

Le dîner a lieu comme à l'habitude dans la Grande Salle parée pour l'occasion de dizaines de décorations rendant la pièce encore plus féerique. Tout le monde ou presque est heureux, l'ambiance est festive et rare sont ceux qui résiste à l'appel de la bonne humeur… enfin il subsiste tout de même quelques irréductibles tel le maître de cette discipline "je ne suis jamais content et ignore la signification du mot sourire" Severus Rogue ! Il semble sur le point de réduire en cendre le petit lutin vert, bonnet rouge à pompon sur la tête, qui chantonne en sautillant autour de son assiette les joies de Noël à l'aide de "Vive le vent…", "Douce nuit, sainte nuit", "Mon beau sapin", le pire de tous étant "Le petit renne au nez rouge" qui s'est conclu par la pose d'un baiser de l'espiègle créature sur le nez du dit professeur qui ne contint que très difficilement son envie de lui arracher la tête à grands coups de dents.

_James_ est, lui, ravi. Il oublie quelques temps la guerre qui fait rage à son époque et chasse de son esprit que ses parents ne seront présents avec lui pour ouvrir les cadeaux en cette fin d'année. Un instant il repousse l'idée qu'il ne décorera pas le sapin à la manière moldu avec sa maman et que son papa ne le portera pas sur ses épaules pour mettre l'étoile, il n'y aura pas la traditionnelle bataille de neige père-fils, ni de descente en luge avec sa mère, ni la balade en balai la plus rapide possible au dessus de la forêt qui toujours _LA_ fait hurler et _LE_ fait rire, lui le sorcier respecté et parfois craint qui avec sa femme et son fils n'est que bonne humeur, amour et tendresse. Il n'y aura rien de tout ça et pourtant face au lutin, pour quelques délicieuses minutes il est simplement un enfant comme un autre qui bat la mesure pour l'étrange créature de son assiette qui entonne "Jingle bells". C'est donc impatient d'être au lendemain que tous regagnent leur lit.

Drago est seul dans la salle qu'il est censé partager avec Hermione, celle-ci à déserter les lieux pour son ancien dortoir. Anxieux il rumine. Pour lui ce week-end sonne l'approche des vacances et il ne sait toujours pas si son père l'autorisera à rester à Poudlard ou s'il devra regagner le manoir Malefoy ce qui ne laisserai rien présager de bon. Il reste longtemps absorbé dans la contemplation du feu de bois crépitant dans la cheminée, revivant pour la xième fois sa précédente conversation père-fils qui c'était soldée par de nombreux doloris assortis de la promesse que bientôt la marque des ténèbres sera apposée sur son avant-bras. Et une nouvelle fois il se revoit incapable d'agir alors que des membres de sa maison projetaient un entraînement douloureux et ignoble sur _James_. Il se méprise, c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endort… et se réveille le lendemain à peu près aussi aimable que le Directeur des Serpentards.

_James_ est très excité, il saute partout, court, cri à défaut de parler enfin bref il est intenable et le groupe commence à regretter la décision du dirigeant de leur école. Toutefois il semble tellement joyeux que tous acceptent finalement volontiers de gagner quelques cheveux blancs en le surveillant. Si certaines boutiques font l'unanimité d'autres… ainsi Hermione n'est pas particulièrement intéressée par le nouveau modèle de balai et les autres ne le sont pas davantage par la dernière édition de "Sorts et contre sorts" par F. Charmina. Entre les batailles de boules de neige et les achats la matinée s'écoule rapidement et tout ce petit monde pique-nique enchanté sur le tapis immaculé recouvrant le sol, protéger du froid et de l'humidité par une ou deux incantations faciles et pratiques. Ginny prend discrètement son amie à part dans le but de lui montrer le cadeau acheté par ses soins pour Harry et trouver une solution afin que tous puissent trouver quelque chose à offrir au bout de chou sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien.

L'estomac plein ils repartent en quête de babioles et d'amusements, croisant des Serpentards dont Malefoy au détour d'une allée. Hermione et _James_ le dévisage discrètement tandis que les autres s'affrontent par remarques assassines interposées. La Gryffondor n'est pas surprise de constater que son homologue masculin pourtant maître en la matière ne participe pas à ces échanges belliqueux. Depuis quelques temps elle le trouve très étrange, comme absent. À plusieurs reprises elle est retournée près de l'arbre mais à sa plus grande déception elle ne l'y a jamais revu, elle est persuadée que ça ne va pas mais ni pouvant rien changer et n'étant pas encore prête à tenter une percée dans l'intimité du jeune homme elle se contente de l'observer, attentivement. Celui-ci indifférent au monde qui l'entoure fixe le petit garçon qui peut ainsi surprendre dans le regard de Drago une grande douleur. **J'ai hésité**Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais _James _est tout de même perturbé. Il aimerai l'aider comme lui l'a fait il y a presque un mois, peut être s'il lui donnait sa peluche ? Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il échappe à ses gardiens ce qui n'est pas chose facile. N'étant pas du genre à renoncer, à partir de cet instant _James_ va chercher et attendre le bon moment pour fausser compagnie aux rouges et or.

Deux heures plus tard c'est chose faite. Trop absorbé dans la recherche d'un cadeau pour le bambin chacun est persuadé que c'est un autre qui en a la responsabilité, il n'en fallait pas plus à _James_ pour s'esquiver. Dans la demi-heure qui suivie il réussit sans grandes difficultés à éviter tout le monde… quoiqu'il ait eu chaud près de chez Ollivander évitant au dernier moment un tête à tête avec une Serdaigle qui l'a pris en affection. Enfin l'objet de sa fuite est en vu, malheureusement il est accompagné. Le 'tit monstre parvient à les suivre une dizaine de minutes sans se faire repérer… du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Si Drago complètement ailleurs n'a pas noté sa présence ce n'est pas le cas de ses compagnons qui s'empressent de se rendre à l'allée des embrumes grâce à un passage dérobé que peu de sorciers connaissent entre le village et la rue. Seuls les fervents adeptes de magie noire et serviteur de Voldemort y ont recourt. Au détour d'une sombre ruelle ils lui tendent une embuscade. L'enfant et le préfet en chef ne s'en aperçoivent que trop tard, c'est horrifié que Drago voie se refermer sur _James_ un cercle compact d'apprentis mangemorts avides de faire leurs preuves.

Les connaissants tous Malefoy est inquiet, d'autant plus que, inlassablement, il se répète **j'ai hésit **et tremble à l'idée de là encore ne pas réagir. Menaçant, Blaise se rapproche de l'imprudent terrorisé et le projette violemment au sol lui arrachant sa peluche qu'il balance dans la boue. Les attaques se multiplient, pour l'instant aucun sort n'a été lancé et Drago n'a pas bougé un muscle, observant le triste spectacle. À chaque appel de ses "amis" pour que lui aussi prenne part au massacre il secoue la tête incapable d'articuler un mot, dans son esprit le chaos n'est pas loin.

**Comment je peux laisser faire ça ? Je suis un monstre, un lâche, un… oh Merlin !**Il se revoit il y a des années de ça, il a l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin. ****Alors mon fils, c'est comme ça que se comporte un homme ? En pleurnichant, lève toi ! Je me moque que tu es 6 ans, je t'interdit de plier, débrouille toi comme tu veux mais DEBOUT ! Jambe cassée ou non un Malefoy ne tombe pas tu entends. BAM, un grand coup de canne sur le membre déjà briser. Je te préviens si dans les dix prochaines secondes tu n'es pas sur tes deux pieds je t'enferme avec un détraqueur. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être avec l'un d'eux n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas oublié la dernière fois ? Le jeune Drago essaya de toutes ses forces mais n'y parvint pas, il passa les trois semaines suivantes en compagnie de l'effroyable créature sans le moindre soin, ayant à peine de quoi boire et manger.** Si aujourd'hui il use plutôt de maléfices combien de fois m'a-t-il frappé ? Je ne peux pas voir ça, Merlin me vienne en aide.**Il est comme hypnotisé, en dehors du monde réel, il voit et entend mais n'a aucun contrôle sur son corps son cerveau semble déconnecté.

_James_ est à présent roulé en boule dans la boue les autres se relayant pour le rouer de coups. Il ne cri pas une seule fois, tout au plus des gémissements lui échappent mais lorsqu'il arrive enfin à redresser la tête il ne supplie pas Drago du regard, non il fait bien pire que ça… il l'accuse et le fixe avec mépris et dégoût. Pour Malefoy c'est un déclic, il ne veut pas que lui, le seul qui lui ait adressé autre chose que des insultes, le seul qui ne le regarde pas avec crainte en raison de son nom mais au contraire avec de l'admiration et peut-être même de l'affection le contemple avec répulsion. Cet électrochoc lui fait reprendre pied avec la réalité, il quitte ses propres cauchemars et se décide à agir.

- SUFFIT !

- Quoi tu veux ta part ? Sert toi il y a de la place pour tous. On s'apprêtait justement à tester son endurance aux sortilèges.

- Écartez vous de lui. Laissez le tranquille, il en a assez bavé.

- Hey Malefoy si t'es pas content tu dégages… Mais je me demande ce que ton père va penser de ça.

- T'occupe et fou le camp Blaise.

- Non, désolé mon cher mais j'ai d'autres projets.

_James _avait profité de cette interruption pour ramper un peu plus loin toutefois il est encore bien proche des Serpentards et lorsqu'il voit celui qui semble avoir pris le contrôle des opérations se retourner baguette à la main il sent qu'il est fini.

- ENDOLO...

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Blaise s'envole et heurte rudement un mur. Stupéfait le reste de la bande fixe Malefoy, celui qu'ils ont toujours eu pour chef, le regard rageur la baguette pointée sur eux.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es malade !

- Non, je suis très sérieux. Cet enfant est sous ma protection dorénavant. Le premier qui le touche je l'aligne.

- Tu crois ça ? Toi tu veux protéger un sang de bourbe ? Tu signes ton arrêt de mort, tu en as conscience ?

- Mon arrêt de mort ? Vraiment ? J'attends de voir. Je suis plus puissant et rapide que vous, vous le savez en plus alors un conseil, hors de ma vue avant que je ne perde patiente.

Blaise se redresse difficilement.

- Tu crois réellement ce que tu affirmes ? On est bien plus nombreux que toi, tu n'as aucune chance. MASSACREZ LES !

Drago sait pertinemment qu'il est en mauvaise posture, se déplaçant rapidement jusqu'à _James_ afin de mieux le protéger il fait face déterminé mais lucide. Ils n'ont pas la moindre chance, la seule issue est bloquée et quand bien même il réussirai à les sortir de là son avenir est scellé. Son père va le tuer. Les sorts se succèdent tous plus violents les uns que les autres, Drago parvient à en mettre quatre hors d'état de nuire mais se retrouve au sol blessé.

- DOLORIS !

Pour la première fois de sa vie –et sûrement la dernière- il est heureux d'avoir dû en subir autant de la part de Lucius. En effet il y est devenu plus ou moins résistant et surtout ses ex-comparses sont loin d'avoir la puissance et l'expérience paternelle. Il fait mine d'être terrassé, cela effraye _James_ qui se croit à nouveau sans protection mais alors que les cinq Serpentards encore debout se rapprochent d'eux relâchant leur concentration Drago en profite pour placer rapidement quelques sorts de magie noire et les étaler. Il se relève apparemment sans la moindre difficulté, pas même l'esquisse d'une grimace et agrippe Blaise par le col le plaquant brutalement contre le mur.

- Tut tut tut. Tu pensais réellement m'avoir ? Ridicule ! Rend toi à l'évidence, tu ne fais pas le poids. Lorsque je donne un ordre on le suit c'est clair ?

Blaise sonné par l'impact et éberlué par l'apparent état de fraîcheur et de grande forme de son ex-acolyte ne répond pas de suite. Il ne peut réprimer un frisson de crainte lorsque son regard plonge dans celui de Malefoy, un court moment il a l'impression étrange et désagréable d'être face au père, face à Lucius. C'est la même haine qui brûle dans les prunelles grises animées d'une froide colère et la même autorité qui s'en dégage, une aura de puissance semble l'entourer. Parvenant à rassembler ses pensées et reprenant constance c'est la voix dure et assurée qu'il lui répond enfin.

- Tu estimes franchement t'en tirer ? Tu as défendu le fils de la putain à Potter et agressé des mangemorts, ça se paiera. Tu es fini Malefoy, notre seigneur avait de grands espoirs en toi mais il ne fera preuve d'aucune clémence, tu es un homme mort, tu peux commencer à creuser ta tombe.

- Hummm Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Premièrement parmi vous bande de cancrelats pas un n'est marqué et je doute que le lord soit enthousiaste à l'idée d'introniser des larves qui à 9 sont incapables de mettre hors jeu un enfant et un sorcier de 7è cycle. Ensuite je te conseillerai de réfléchir avant d'agir. Tu te sens prêt à affronter la colère de Dumbledore ? Que crois tu qu'il fera s'il apprend ce qu'il vient de se passer ? C'est déjà un miracle que vous n'ayez écopé que de quelques punitions après le cirque fait au château. Vous avez eu de la chance, vous ne l'aviez pas encore touché mais ne t'y trompe pas, vous êtes sous surveillance et pour une action comme celle-ci vous êtes non seulement sûrs d'être renvoyés mais aussi d'aller prendre de longues "vacances" à Azkaban. Je suis entrain de vous sauver la vie crétin.

- Tu ne te figures tout de même pas que je vais gober ça ?

- Comme tu veux…. Néanmoins je te… je vous conseille de taire cet événement. Il serai regrettable que NOTRE seigneur apprenne que vous avez failli tuer un lien tangible avec le futur. Quelqu'un de grande valeur. Pourquoi penses tu que le vieux cinglé tienne tant à ce que sa présence parmi nous ne soit pas divulguée ? De plus cela mettrai ton père en fâcheuse posture, je doute qu'il apprécie… Quand à ma loyauté, que semble t-il tu as voulu remettre en question, nous en reparlerons lorsque JE porterai la marque et ferai parti des ses plus proches sujets et qu'à cause de stupides agissements comme celui-ci VOUS en serez encore à supplier pour quelle soit apposée sur votre bras. Fais toi greffer un cerveau. Une dernière chose, ne soit pas trop pressé de révéler l'existence du morveux… l'ancêtre l'apprenant tu serai bon pour Azkaban. Pèse tes actions et tes paroles si tu veux vivre et jouer dans la cours des grands, il y a un moment pour tout. Ah j'allais oublier, ne vous avisez plus jamais de lever la main sur moi. Comme tu peux le voir cela n'a pas grand résultat, je vous explose et encore, là, j'ai été gentil. Si cela arrive à nouveau je te garantie que même Sainte Mangouste ne pourra rien pour toi, pas plus que la magie noire d'ailleurs. Je suis celui d'entre nous qui la connaît et la maîtrise le mieux, mon père m'a ainsi appris certains sortilèges aux effets dévastateurs et irréversibles… je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

- Malefoy… grogne Zabini.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis dans mon bon droit, j'ai fait ce que le seigneur aurai souhaité, j'ai sauvé sa prochaine victime. Par contre à ta place je me ferai discret.

Drago s'adresse alors durement à _James_ en sang près de sa peluche.

- Lève toi le merdeux. Plus vite que ça ! Tu as besoin que je t'aide ? Un ou deux doloris accélèrerai le mouvement ?

L'enfant se traîne péniblement derrière Malefoy. Dès qu'ils sont hors de vue ce dernier le prend dans ses bras et regagne un petit coin peu fréquenté de Pré-au-lard dont il assure la tranquillité avec trois ou quatre charmes. Les deux se font face, _James_ est à terre et le regarde suspicieux. Finalement Drago relâche la pression et s'effondre à son tour, il a bien plus souffert qu'il ne l'a montré et ce tête à tête avec Blaise puis la course le bout de chou dans les bras ont eu raison de ses dernières forces… enfin presque.

- Arrêtes de faire la gueule. Si tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'approcher. T'as encore semer les autres… Merlin ils n'ont pas un brin de cervelle !

Lentement il fait chemin jusqu'au corps blessé du blondinet qui recule un peu plus contre la paroi dans son dos.

- Humm. Calme toi. N'ai pas peur, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'après avoir enduré tout ça pour te sauver je vais t'éliminer ? Écoute, je… je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt d'accord ? Je croyais qu'ils allaient s'arrêter et ne pas avoir à me mettre inutilement en danger. Ma vie était déjà compliquée et voilà que tu la rend invivable. Je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir convaincu avec mon blabla. Ce que j'ai dit est juste mais… Allez, fait moi confiance… s'il te plait.

_James_ se détend légèrement mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Les excuses, prendre soin de quelqu'un ce n'est pas moi ça. Je peux faire des erreurs d'appréciations comme tout le monde. Tu n'en fais jamais toi ? Laisse moi voir que je te soigne.

Drago perçoit l'hésitation somme toute compréhensible de l'être qui lui fait face et dirige alors sa baguette sur la peluche serrée par les petits bras, elle est décousue à l'oreille et toute sale.

- Resuerumus !

Aussitôt l'oreille du doudou est à nouveau en place.

- Detersus nitidaros !

Il est maintenant tout propre et comme neuf. Apaisé par ces dernières actions _James _se laisse faire. En peu de temps tous deux reprennent figures humaines Drago ayant souvent recourt à ce type de sortilèges pour soigner les blessures les plus apparentes dont il peut être victime. Il se charge aussi de nettoyer et remettre en état leurs vêtements. Par la suite ils "discutent" un peu Drago souhaitant faire amande honorable ce qui se passe plutôt bien. Une fois que _James_ s'est blotti dans ses bras il est rassuré et décrète le départ.

- Bon et bien maintenant je vais te ramener près de ceux que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter. Promets moi de ne plus faire ce genre d'âneries tu veux. Je t'assure je ne suis pas plus secouriste que cascadeur. Ok ? Bien. Une dernière chose ne parle de ça à qui que ce soit… je sais, tu ne parles jamais. Néanmoins si l'envie de t'épancher survenait évite d'aborder ce sujet.

Le bambin acquiesce et c'est main dans la main qu'ils regagnent la civilisation.

- Tiens la voilà. Vas y tout seul. Non ? T'exagères, elle ne va rien te faire mais à moi… Allez… s'il te plait.

- _James_ ! Malefoy !

- Trop tard. Lâche moi. murmure t-il a l'adresse du diablotin accroché à sa main.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? Où l'as-tu récupéré ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Du calme Granger. Je n'ai rien fait si ce n'est le ramasser et te le ramener. Si tu veux gueuler sur quelqu'un fait le sur l'abruti charger de surveiller cette teigne j'ai vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Où était-il ? Je suis sûre qu'une personne l'aurai raccompagné jusqu'à nous.

- Ouais bien sûr. Si je te suis il fallait que je le laisse dans l'allée des embrumes ?

- Waaaaah ! L'ALLÉE DES EMBRUMES ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fichais là-bas ? Tu n'as rien ça va ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il ne parle pas. Son état tu peux le constater toi-même, il a eu de la chance que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit attaqué.

- Merci.

- Encore une fois je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi… ou lui. Dumbledore a bien fait comprendre que l'on devait dissimuler son existence or si je n'étais pas intervenu à tous les coups c'était chose faite et ça me serait retomber dessus, j'ai l'intention de finir l'année… Tu devrais penser à le mettre en laisse. conclue-t-il dans l'ébauche d'un sourire pour le moins inattendu.

Surprise elle lui répond sur le même ton "On me l'a déjà suggéré." avant de poursuivre suspicieuse "Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ?"

- On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? C'est pas tes affaires et tu n'as aucune envie de savoir c'est clair ?

- Hmmm.

- Décolle cette chose de moi que je me casse, tu empestes.

Sans se formaliser elle prend _James_ dans ses bras et regarde Malefoy s'éloigner. Elle ne croit pas une seule seconde à son histoire, elle est certaine que le Serpentard l'a tiré d'un mauvais pas car même si c'est discret elle perçoit de la magie autour du petit bout. Elle est assez douée pour reconnaître quand un sort de guérison vient d'être lancé, pendant environ trois heures il y a comme une odeur de menthe et sur la nuque de toutes petites décolorations de la peau apparaissent. Tous deux ont ces symptômes. **Je sais qu'il lui a sauvé la mise, ça n'a pas dû être simple il boite, c'est léger mais c'est là, de plus il avait les traits tirés. Quand je vais mettre le grappin sur Ron je l'étripe ! C'était son tour.**_James_ se débat et elle remarque qu'il souhaite courir après Drago, ce qui confirme son hypothèse, il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Non _James._ Laisse le, ce n'est pas le moment. Ce soir on dormira dans ma chambre comme ça tu pourras le voir si tu veux. Encore un détail, si tu disparais sans prévenir encore une fois je suis le conseil que l'on m'a donné à plusieurs reprises… je te mets en laisse termine t-elle un peu plus sévèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Tandis qu'Hermione part rageusement à la recherche d'un certain fils Weasley histoire de lui dire sa façon de penser Drago a trouvé refuge non loin de la cabane hurlante. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose, retourner le plus vite possible à Poudlard afin de regagner son lit et tenter de dormir, oublier la douleur et la crainte qui le rongent. En effet s'il ne garde plus aucune trace apparente du combat qu'il a dû mener la souffrance, elle, n'a pas disparu. Les sortilèges de guérisons qu'il connaît ne sont pas assez puissants pour réellement calmer le supplice infligé par le doloris ni même par quelques autres maléfices plus mineurs mais dont la combinaison est particulièrement désagréable… ce que savait ces assaillants qui se sont donc fait un devoir et un plaisir de les associer. Le souffle court, le visage grimaçant et l'estomac noué il tente de faire le tri parmi ses sentiments.

Celui qui domine momentanément est le soulagement, il est intervenu cette fois, il n'est pas comme son père, tout du moins pas complètement. S'il ne se considère pas comme quelqu'un de courageux du moins ne se pense-t-il plus aussi lâche qu'auparavant. Cependant cela n'efface pas l'angoisse, il est effrayé de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à _James _mais également de ce qu'il va advenir de lui, Drago Malefoy fils de Lucius Malefoy fidèle mangemort quand ce dernier va apprendre qu'il a pris position contre les siens pour défendre l'enfant d'une sang de bourbe, d'autant plus celle-là. Il a, de la même manière, conscience que pour lui Serpentard c'est fini. Il ne pourra plus jamais être en sécurité auprès d'eux, non il devra toujours être sur ses gardes. Comme il ne peut pas non plus être proche des autres maisons il ne lui reste pour unique compagne que la solitude… pas que ça le dérange somme toute. Il restera là, dans la neige et le froid des bois avoisinant la célèbre cabane jusqu'au retour à l'école où il ira directement dans sa chambre.

Hermione toujours en pleine quête s'arrête régulièrement pour examiner sous toutes les coutures le bambin et s'assurer qu'il va effectivement bien… ce qui est le cas, tout du moins du point de vu physique car pour ce qui est du psychologique ça… Au gré de leur progression dans le village ils retrouvent leurs camarades et lentement le groupe se reconstitue, d'abord Neville et Luna puis Seamus et Dean et pour finir Ginny, Harry et Ron. À la vue de ce dernier la Gryffondor bondit et l'incendie, en comparaison une beuglante chuchoterai et serai aussi douce qu'une berceuse.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !!!

Tout un chacun se retourne sur le hurlement et attend le spectacle, le rouquin est en revanche plutôt stupéfait et ahuri, on le serai à moins, une tornade lui tombe dessus sans crier gard.

- Comment as-tu pu ? enchaîne-t-elle la voix vibrante de colère.

- Mais qu…

- LA FERME ! Ne me parles plus jamais, je te hais !

La mâchoire de Ron descend de plusieurs centimètres, il n'y comprend absolument rien, il a déclenché sur lui l'apocalypse et ignore comment. Les autres soucieux de ne pas attirer davantage sur eux l'attention afin de conserver secrète l'identité de _James_ se chargent de faire reprendre à la foule le mouvement tout en attirant Hermione dans un lieu un peu moins fréquenté.

- P…

- ÉCRASE je te dis ! Je t'avais confié _James_, je TE l'avais CONFIÉ et c'est Dra…Malefoy qui me le ramène… de L'ALLÉE DES EMBRUMES ! Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu as décidé que finalement tu adores Malefoy et que par conséquent il n'y a rien de plus normal que de le laisser prendre soin de mon fils !

Ron gagné par l'indignation et la peur rétrospective parvient à glisser une phrase mais définitivement pas la bonne.

- Ce bâtard lui a fait du mal ! Je vais le tuer !

- Du mal ? DU MAL ! NON, contrairement à toi, TU l'as abandonné, TOI pas lui. Je ne veux plus te voir tu entends ? Disparaît de ma vie et de celle de mon enfant continue t elle toujours furieuse à son adresse avant de s'adoucir pour parler _James_ qui a le visage enfoui dans son cou.

- Allez _James_, on rentre.

Ginny coupe les garçons dans leur élan et prend la parole.

- Ron, tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment alors tu ne bouges pas de là… Mais comment as-tu pu être aussi con ! Harry reste avec lui et assure toi qu'il ne fasse pas d'idioties… Je te… je VOUS conseille de laisser Malefoy tranquille si vous ne voulez pas que 'mione vous tombe dessus, comme vous l'avez vu il ne lui a rien fait alors tant que l'on a pas de preuve du contraire vous vous faites oublier, surtout toi… Bilius. Bon moi je la rejoins, je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts.

Les garçons immobiles observent le tourbillon de cheveux roux disparaître dans la petite rue de droite précédemment empruntée par la préfète en chef.

- T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?

- Oui, au moins une… on est des crétins.

- Je suis sûr que cette sale fouine l'a fait exprès, à tous les coups c'est lui qui a enlevé _James_.

- Je rectifie, le seul crétin ici c'est toi… Bilius.

- Aaaaarg, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je déteste ce prénom, c'est la faute de Fred et George, ils ont agacés ma mère avant l'accouchement résultat comme j'étais un mec elle s'est vengée sur moi en m'affublant de cette horreur… heureusement que mon père l'a convaincu de mettre Ronald en premier. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me traites de crétin.

- Pffff, t'es désespérant. J'aime pas Malefoy, je lui fait pas confiance, c'est un sal rat mais il a déjà secouru _James_… tu te souviens les escaliers, alors pourquoi pas une nouvelle fois… et puis 'mione en est convaincue. De plus c'est toi qui en avait la responsabilité, il n'aurait pas dû disparaître, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si elle veut te tuer.

- Tu crois qu'elle me hait vraiment ?

- Non, bien sur que non toutefois elle est vraiment en colère donc évite de l'approcher pour l'instant, elle a eu peur… comme nous tous, dans quelques jours elle n'y pensera plus… d'autant plus que vendredi c'est les vacances de Noël.

- J'ai pas assuré sur ce coup là hein… Tu crois réellement que Malefoy a aidé _James_ ?

- Va savoir. J'en sais rien, ce gars est bizarre et je le répète, je l'aime pas, il est trop proche de Voldemort pour vivre bien longtemps et c'est tant mieux… enfin je crois, je sais plus, depuis l'arrivée du p'tit bout il est différent parfois, et il m'est même arrivé de me demander si…

- Si ?

- Non, rien, c'est ridicule.

Ron et Harry ne reverront plus ni Hermione et _James_ ni Ginny avant le dîner à Poudlard et passeront ainsi le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean. De son côté la rouquine est parvenue à amadouer son amie sans pour autant que cette dernière ne lui parle de tout… ni de ses doutes sur Drago. Elle a assurée qu'elle savait que le Serpentard n'était coupable de rien et avait simplement ramené _James_ garantissant sa sécurité…mais sans signaler qu'il l'avait effectivement protégé et sauvé de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

Le repas du soir c'est déroulé sans incident majeur, Hermione ignorant Ron et jetant de fréquents regards à Drago qui pour une fois n'était pas au milieu de sa table et de sa clique habituelle mais dans un coin, isolé en compagnie de premières et deuxièmes années, mangeant peu et parlant encore moins. Cet événement remarqué de tous détourna de _James_ l'attention générale toutes les maisons se demandant ce qu'il avait pu survenir qui conduisent le grand Drago Malefoy, Serpentards des plus respectés et craints, à être ainsi rejeté par les siens. De plus les coups d'œil assassins et chargés de haine de ceux qui furent, aux yeux de tous, ses plus proches amis avaient de quoi surprendre. Les professeurs étaient aussi stupéfaits que les élèves, seul Albus Dumbledore observait le jeune homme avec une lueur d'approbation dans le regard, et même une pointe d'admiration et de respect pour celui qui enfin commençait à agir selon sa propre volonté et non celle de son père pourtant écrasante. À la pensée de Lucius Malefoy le vieil homme ne pu empêcher l'inquiétude de parcourir son être, inquiétude pour le préfet en chef mais également pour deux autres personnes car n'est-il pas le Directeur qui sait tout ? Dans le cas présent à défaut de savoir il avait de forts soupçons, aussi se promit-il de surveiller discrètement les trois jeunes gens et de prêter une attention particulière à celui dont à n'en pas douter la réelle personnalité est sur le point d'être révélée. Le dîner achevé chacun quitte progressivement la salle, Drago, peu désireux d'affronter une nouvelle fois ses ex-compagnons, plus rapidement que d'autres.

Quelques heures plus tard chacun est endormi ou tout du moins devrai l'être. Hermione ne trouvant le sommeil est attablée à son bureau penchée sur un devoir de Métamorphose. Elle observe de temps en temps _James_ dormir le visage tendu et chagriné, il n'a pu aller voir Drago comme il le souhaitait ce dernier l'ayant chassé sèchement. Elle regarde sa montre, deux heures du matin et elle est encore habillée. Fatiguée de travailler elle se lève et entreprend de se dévêtir afin de se coucher. Alors qu'elle est en sous vêtements il lui revient brusquement en mémoire qu'elle a oublié la lettre de sa grand-mère dans son livre d'histoire de la magie lui-même resté dans le salon qu'elle partage avec le Serpentard et elle n'a aucune envie qu'il tombe là-dessus, son adorable mamie la surnommant "la sauterelle" et racontant une vieille anecdote de quand elle avait 6 ans et c'était retr… non c'est trop humiliant. En raison de l'heure tardive et n'en ayant que pour quelques secondes elle décide d'y aller de ce pas, en sous vêtements. Mauvais calcul. Alors qu'Hermione est penchée sur la table pour attraper son livre sans en faire le tour (à cette heure elle en oublie qu'elle est sorcière) Drago trop angoissé pour dormir ouvre la porte de sa chambre vêtu d'un simple boxer dans l'intention de rejoindre la grande salle de bain et stupéfait s'immobilise. Il apprécie la vue sans se manifester jusqu'à ce que la charmante vision se retourne livre en main, le voit et ne peut empêcher son regard de glisser le long de son corps… ce qu'il remarque.

- Ça te plait Granger ? Ou tu préfères quand je porte une serviette peut être ?

- …

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu dors encore dans un magnifique pyjama en coton rose avec de jolis nounours et tu crois que tout le monde est aussi gourd que toi ?

- …

- Tu me diras dans ton cas vaut mieux te cacher.

Hermione qui jusque là n'avait pas répondu encore reconnaissante pour _James_ et n'ayant pas oublié la vue du jeune homme au pied de l'arbre, face au lac mais là, là s'en est trop. Il est arrogant, fier, sûr de lui et méprisant, s'il veut jouer à ça pas de problème elle aussi... et puis elle a une revanche à prendre. Elle se redresse et s'approche.

- Donc je ne te fais aucun effet ?

- Toi ? Laisse moi rire. Un bandimon ou une goule m'en ferait davantage.

- Vraiment Malefoy ? Alors j'espère que ton poignet n'est pas trop fatigué.

Incompréhension partielle de Drago qui, s'il soupçonne ce à quoi elle fait référence, est hypnotisé par sa démarche sensuelle et sa voix… hmmmm

- À moins bien sûr qu'une goule ne te déclenche une érection… c'est vrai que quand on voit Parkinson une goule devient séduisante.

- Je t'emmerde Granger.

- Très recherché Malefoy, je t'es connu plus inspiré, tu es capable de mieux. Mais c'est vrai que dans ton cas il doit être difficile d'irriguer le haut et le bas.

- …

Savourant déjà sa victoire elle regagne sa chambre en dégageant tout ce qu'elle peut de sensualité et se retournant avant de partir ajoute :

- Oh fait pour ton info… je dors nue. Fais de beaux rêves Malefoy !

Fière elle referme la porte derrière elle les joues un peu rouges, lui, reste sans voix, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le souffle un peu court. À la dernière phrase de la Gryffondors une succession d'images érotiques se sont mises à défiler dans son esprit et lorsqu'il reprend son chemin vers la salle de bain se n'est assurément plus dans l'intention de se détendre dans un bon bain chaud.

Le matin, un peu honteuse Hermione évita tout contact avec le Serpentard lui-même fatigué par une fin de nuit "légèrement" agitée. La semaine s'écoule dans l'excitation générale, plus que quelques jours avant les vacances et le match de Quidditch célébrant la fin des cours. Celui-ci opposera vendredi après-midi les Serpentards aux Serdaigles. Malefoy vit sur ses gardes, attentif au moindre mouvement inhabituel. En cinq jours il a évité plus d'une dizaine d'attaques et même si par quelques coups d'éclats il réussit encore à se faire craindre des premières jusqu'aux sixièmes années au niveau de ceux de sa promotion c'est beaucoup plus délicat. Soucieux de ne pas montrer son inquiétude il agit le plus normalement possible préférant toutefois ne pas trop s'attarder dans les lieux isolés ou dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il n'a jamais été autant dans les pièces réservées aux préfets et préfets en chef. Tous les matins il redoute également la distribution du courrier craignant voir arriver l'hiboux paternel.

Enfin le vendredi matin et toujours pas de lettre, il se prend à espérer passer ses vacances à Poudlard et après le déjeuner va se préparer pour le match… mais là encore il est inquiet, son équipe le regarde dangereusement et il a surpris quelque échanges notamment entre les batteurs, sur ce coup là il ne devra pas uniquement prendre garde à l'équipe adverse, le plus grand danger viendra de la sienne. Les gradins sont pleins, Hermione, réconciliée avec les garçons, c'est installée au premier rang _James_ enthousiaste dans les bras. Les joueurs pénètrent sur le terrain et elle se surprend à chercher Drago du regard, il a l'air soucieux. Coup de sifflet, début de la partie, par principe les Gryffondors encouragent les Serdaigles, Hermione reste silencieuse et a du mal à quitter Malefoy des yeux, _James,_ lui, tape des mains encourageant comme un beau diable à la supposition de tous l'équipe habillée de bleue mais si on l'observe attentivement on se rend compte qu'il ne supporte qu'une seule personne… vêtue de vert.

- Hey Ron tu ne remarques rien de bizarre ?

- Non, quoi ? Le match est génial !

- Je ne parle pas de ça, regarde bien les batteurs des Serpentards.

- Et alors ?

- Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ! REGARDE ! Là… et là ! Tu peux me dire sur qui sont lancés les cognards ?

- M… mais tu as raison ! Ils sont malades ! Ils visent Malefoy ! Pas que ça me dérange mais faut être barges pour tirer sur un joueur de son équipe !

Hermione tourne brusquement la tête vers ses amis, il lui semblait bien que ce match n'était pas normal, c'est de l'acharnement et c'est loin d'être fini. Drago malgré le froid ambiant sue à grosses gouttes, c'est pire que ce qu'il imaginait, il n'a pas une seconde de répit si madame Bibine n'intervient pas sa seule chance est d'attraper au plus vite le vif d'or. Entre deux esquives enfin il le repère et se lance droit dessus, toute sa concentration dirigée sur le point doré.

- Nouveau but de Marcus Flint, 90 à 110 toujours pour Serdaigle ! Mais attention voilà Malefoy qui se lance à la poursuite du vif d'or, il va l'attraper, il, il INCROYABLE ERREUR D'ADRIAN PUCEY !!! Il n'a pas changé de direction assez vite et vient d'entrer en collision avec son attrapeur ! Malefoy vient de se prendre un coup de pied en pleine tête ! Il plonge dangereusement vers le sol, il semble sonné et ne contrôle plus vraiment son balai. MERLIN IL VA S'ÉCRASER !!!

En effet s'il semblait un court instant avoir repris le contrôle Drago se dirige à nouveau à tout allure vers le sol. Hermione retient son souffle et cache les yeux de_ James_ qui s'agite désespérément, tout le monde parait sous le choc de "l'accident" et la scène semble se dérouler au ralentit, plus que 3 mètres avant la collision… 2 mètres… 1 mètre…

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre ! Niark niark niark J'aurai aussi pu nommé ce chapitre "la revanche d'Hermione" après la petite scène où elle va chercher son bouquin lol

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées… et attendues. Un peu plus et j'oubliai, la romance ARRIVE et se PRECISERA la semaine prochaine. Promis. Pour ce qui est d'après mardi prochain et ben là ça se complique. Le chap 8 n'étant absolument pas entamé il est pas dit que je tienne la cadence, je sais vous allez me dire que j'ai 15 jours pour le faire sauf que je suis un peu bloquée et pas du tout motivée mais j'essaierai quand même de vous le livrer à l'heure. Enfin je verrai bien où j'en serai lorsque je posterai le chap 7, d'ici là les choses se seront sans doute arrangées surtout que toutes vos reviews me motive énormément donc encore une fois merci. Ah oui si vous avez des propositions pour que j'ai un résumé qui se tienne sans tout révéler ce serait pas mal parce que je l'avoue très franchement les résumés et moi on a jamais été très potes donc celui en cours n'en est même pas un et il est minable faut être honnête.

**Petite note :** Si ça vous intéresse voici les paroles d'un des chants que j'ai cité au début de ce chap. (Plusieurs de mes amis ne le connaissait pas alors au cas où vous étiez également dans cette situation j'ai voulu y remédier… que vous compreniez bien l'exaspération de mon professeur adoré –quoique même sans ça je pense qu'il aurait craqué dès la première note de Mon beau sapin et autre- et le pourquoi de son attrait pour le cannibalisme.) Personnellement le passage que j'ai mis en italique me tape sur le système.

**Le petit renne au nez rouge****  
****  
****Quand la neige recouvre la verte Finlande,****  
****Et que les rennes traversent la lande,****  
****Le vent dans la nuit****  
****Au troupeau parle encore de lui.****  
  
****_On l'appelait Nez rouge_****_  
_****_Ah comme il était mignon,_****_  
_****_Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, _****_  
_****_Rouge comme un lumignon_****  
****Son p'tit nez faisait rire****  
****Chacun s'en moquait beaucoup, ****  
****On allait jusqu'à dire****  
****Qu'il aimait boire un p'tit coup.****  
****Une fée qui l'entendit****  
****Pleurer dans le noir****  
****Pour le consoler lui dit****  
****Viens au paradis ce soir.****  
****Comme un ange Nez rouge,****  
****Tu conduiras dans le ciel****  
****Avec ton p'tit nez rouge****  
****Le charriot du père Noël.****  
  
****Quand ses frères le virent d'allure si leste****  
****Suivre très digne les routes célestes.****  
****Devant ses ébats, plus d'un renne resta baba.****  
  
****_On l'appelait Nez rouge_****_  
_****_Ah comme il était mignon,_****_  
_****_Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, _****_  
_****_Rouge comme un lumignon_****  
****Maintenant qu'il entraîne ****  
****Son char à travers les cieux, ****  
****C'est lui le roi des rennes****  
****Et son nez fait des envieux.****  
****Vous fillettes et garçons****  
****Pour la grande nuit,****  
****Si vous savez vos leçons ****  
****Dès que sonnera minuit.****  
****Ce petit point qui bouge****  
****Ainsi qu'une étoile au ciel,****  
****C'est le nez de Nez rouge****  
****Annonçant le père Noël.**


	8. Chap 7 La douleur pour renaître

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Dans ce chap il y a une scène un peu plus sombre que d'habitude qui fait une trentaine de lignes, je pense qu'elle est dans ce rating car j'ai supprimé beaucoup de passages et j'ai limité les descriptions en conséquence ce n'est à mon avis pas trop méchant mais bon si jamais quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord suffit de le dire et je monterai le rating… enfin ça m'étonnerai quand même, je prend juste mes précautions. Réponses aux reviews en bas. Dernière précision, il y a sans doute davantage de fautes que d'habitude, je suis crevée et même si je me suis relue je pense avoir laissé passer plus d'erreurs que dans les chapitres précédents et je m'en excuse, j'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture.

**Petit rappel :**

**Pensées des personnages**

Personnage dont le présent est 1997

_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 6 :**__

En effet s'il semblait un court instant avoir repris le contrôle Drago se dirige à nouveau à tout allure vers le sol. Hermione retient son souffle et cache les yeux de_ James_ qui s'agite désespérément, tout le monde parait sous le choc de "l'accident" et la scène semble se dérouler au ralentit, plus que 3 mètres avant la collision… 2 mètres… 1 mètre…

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : La douleur pour renaître**** **

****

****

Au dernier moment le Serpentard redresse légèrement le balai, tend le bras et s'écrase au sol roulant sur plusieurs mètres des éclats de bois volant tout autour de lui. Chacun retient son souffle, il se relève un peu poing fermé en avant puis ouvre sa main libérant le vif d'or synonyme de victoire pour son équipe mais surtout de fin du calvaire pour lui.

Le terme du match est sifflé tandis qu'il est conduit à l'infirmerie pour quelques soins, ses blessures seront pour ainsi dire guéries en quelques heures.

- Ce mec est malade ! Un vrai barge, un peu plus et il se tuait je vois pas pourquoi les autres se fatiguent à vouloir l'amocher il le fait très bien tout seul. Vraiment stupide et…

- Ron ! La ferme.

- Ouh la 'mione faut que tu te calmes. T'es bizarre en ce moment, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais qu'il y a un truc entre toi et cette chose.

- Tu me fatigues. Viens _James_ on rentre.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Bah revenez ! Hé les mecs c'est pas cool, me laissez pas tout seul. Mais attendez moi !

Tout le monde quitte le stade et étrangement les verts et argents ne semblent pas si heureux que ça d'avoir gagné, ils paraissent plutôt déçu que le match ce soit si vite achevé. Hermione, _James_ pleurant dans les bras, se dirige, inquiète sans se l'avouer, vers l'infirmerie.

**Je fais ça pour _James_, uniquement pour _James_. C'est tordu mais ils sont amis ou je ne sais quoi tous les deux. Oui, juste pour _James,_ je vois pas pourquoi moi j'irai lui rendre visite sinon… c'est vrai on se déteste après tout… Continue comme ça Hermione Anne Granger et tu es bonne pour l'asile. **

Face à la porte elle hésite un court instant puis pénètre ces lieux qu'elle connaît bien et saluant Madame Pomfresh prétend vouloir s'assurer que l'état de la mère de _James_ n'a pas évolué. Cependant dès qu'elle a le dos tourné elle se précipite avec le 'tit bout auprès du jeune homme.

- Alors Granger, tu viens pour m'achever ? Profite en je ne suis pas en état de faire grand-chose mais dans quelques heures je serai aussi alerte qu'avant. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Pour un peu je croirai que tu étais inquiète pour moi.

- _James_ l'était, il voulait te voir.

- Hum, l'art et la manière de ne pas répondre… Et qui a dit que moi je souhaitais voir cette calamité ?

- Il te tient la main depuis notre arrivée et tu ne t'es pas dégagé.

- Trop fatigué pour ça.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de dire ça.

- Groumph ! Bon bah voilà vous avez vu, je ne suis pas encore mort, vous pouvez y aller maintenant… les calèches ne vont pas tarder à partir pour la gare, vous allez les rater.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on en a une spéciale avec _James_ et puis… Tu ne pars pas toi ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'intéresse.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, simple curiosité.

- Ouais c'est ça… Non je passe les fêtes ici apparemment.

- Apparemment ?

- Je n'est pas été convié au manoir Malefoy si tu préfères.

- Ah ? Désolée.

- Faut pas…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- J'aimerai pouvoir me reposer.

- Comment éviter de répondre à une question selon Drago Malefoy ! Comme tu veux, on te laisse. Viens _James_.

Dans un geste Drago ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux du bambin et s'adresse à lui.

- Faut pas pleurer pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne mérite pas ces larmes alors sèche les vite et si tu veux me faire plaisir sourit et passe un bon Noël.

Hermione n'est pas intervenue dans cet échange mais attendrie pressa légèrement la main du jeune préfet en chef avant de s'éloigner son fils dans les bras.

- Granger !

Sans se retourner elle se fige.

- Passe de bonnes fêtes et… merci d'être venue.

Ne sachant comment réagir elle pivote sur elle-même lui sourit puis reprend sa route, elle a encore beaucoup à ranger avant le départ et il ne lui reste que peu de temps, tout au plus 3 heures. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à l'annonce de Dumbledore comme quoi les calèches ne seront pas prêtes avant le lendemain matin suite à une des blagues de Peeves.

Le soir venu Drago regagne sa chambre mais c'est à sa plus grande horreur pour trouver en évidence sur son lit une lettre dont il reconnaîtrai le sceau entre mille. C'est le sceau des Malefoy. Quelle naïveté d'avoir cru que son père l'oublierai. Fébrile il décachette le pli et commence sa lecture.

Fils,

Tu passeras comme il était prévu tes vacances au manoir. J'ai une bonne surprise pour toi, le jour est enfin venu, celui de ton accession au pouvoir. Tu vas parvenir au rang de mangemort et dans quelques années, si tu te débrouilles bien et te comporte en homme, tu seras tout comme moi un de ses plus proches fidèles. Soit fier Drago car le jour est arrivé.

Lucius Malefoy.

Ps : Cette lettre ne peut être lu que de toi, il n'y a aucun risque à la garder. Mais soit à l'heure et dévoué à notre seigneur ou il t'en cuira. Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur ni aucune hésitation de ta part. Le Lord te fera passer différentes épreuves, tu as intérêt à être le meilleur. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre Drago.

Ce dernier rageur jette la missive au feu et quitte précipitamment sa chambre, traversant en coup de vent la salle commune il bouscule une Hermione stupéfaite et claquant la porte disparaît à sa vue.

**Je ne comprends pas. Il avait l'air apaisé, presque heureux de rester ici et là… on dirait, je ne sais pas… on dirait qu'il veut tuer quelqu'un. Vraiment étrange, je me demandes ce qu'il c'est passé. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Oh non, je sens que _James_ a encore eu une idée de génie du type que ce passe-t-il si l'on mélange tous les produits et parfums dans la baignoire ? Je suis sûre qu'il a trop regardé "tonton Sevy" faire des potions. Il m'épuise ce gosse, dire que c'est le mien… il faudra revoir son éducation ! **

Drago de son côté se rend dans son deuxième jardin secret, celui où il va quand la douleur est trop forte, quand il sent qu'il va perdre le contrôle de lui-même. C'est une ancienne tour dont l'entrée est dissimulé par la statue d'un chevalier semblant rendre les armes, comme résigné. Cette sculpture inspire une certaine mélancolie, respirant la tristesse, elle est assez étrange à vrai dire, parfois, rarement mais parfois Drago croit la voir pleurer. Il a découvert ce passage par hasard, un jour qu'il était seul durant sa première année il énumérait à voix haute une liste d'ingrédients lorsque soudainement la statue a bougé révélant un sombre corridor. Stupéfait il a réessayé à plusieurs reprises puis est parti en exploration. Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis fort longtemps comme en témoignait les amas de poussières, toiles d'araignées et autres débris. Les murs sont épais, une vingtaine de mètres après le seuil un escalier en colimaçon mène sur une sorte de terrasse à ciel ouvert. La vue y est splendide, on surplombe tout Poudlard et surtout le jeune homme s'y sent libre de s'exprimer. Ainsi parvenue devant l'effigie de celui qui est devenu le gardien de ses peines il prononce sans la moindre hésitation un mot unique : "NAPEL !" Il a toujours trouvé ironique que l'accès à son refuge se face grâce à cet ingrédient appelé également "tue-loup"… un nom prédestiné d'après lui. Il grimpe un peu et hurle tout ce qu'il a en lui, il hurle de rage, de douleur et d'impuissance. Lorsqu'il reprend l'ascension des larmes coulent sur son visage mais il n'en a cure, il ne les remarque même pas. Parvenu au somment il monte sur le rebord du rempart et contemple longuement le vide. Il aimerai être un oiseau, écarte les bras et insensiblement se penche en avant… une pierre se détache, il manque tomber mais se rattrape, il ne veut pas mourir ou tout du moins pas aujourd'hui. Il se doit d'affronter son père pour toutes ces années de souffrance il en a le devoir. Drago s'allonge alors sur les dalles gelées et regarde l'immensité étoilé se jurant de ne pas parler de _James_, peut importe se qu'il va subir, taire l'existence du bout de chou est son objectif, son acte de résistance. Il veut protéger le gosse, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois de sa vie il veut veiller sur quelqu'un, le protéger et le sauver. _James_… et étrangement la folle Gryffondor qui partage sa salle commune. Il s'endort et se réveille beaucoup plus tard transi de froid. Déterminé et replié sur lui-même et sa douleur il prend la direction de sa chambre, pénétrant la salle commune il rencontre Hermione semble-t-il insomniaque.

Elle en ignore la raison, ou plutôt refuse d'y réfléchir mais elle est inquiète et ne peut empêcher sa main de se tendre afin de le toucher.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Mais tu es glacé !!!

Il se dégage brutalement

- Tu ne sais pas que les serpents ont le sang froid ?

Puis s'enferme dans sa chambre n'en ressortant que le lendemain matin, le jour de son exécution, laissant une Hermione stupéfaite et en colère contre lui mais aussi contre elle-même.

Enfin c'est le départ, au milieu de tous les visages heureux il y en a un totalement fermé, celui de Malefoy, il n'a pour ainsi dire rien avalé au petit déjeuner et a encore une fois difficilement échappé à quelques attaques toutefois certaines paroles de Crabbe et Goyle l'inquiètent, elles repassent en boucle dans sa tête **On ne t'a peut-être pas eu mais il y en a un qui ne te rateras pas, on y veillera. C'est vrai après tout on possède quelques informations intéressantes, je pense même que grâce à elles le seigneur nous récompensera de sa confiance bien plus rapidement… et que ta chute n'en sera que plus brutale. **Pendant cet échange ce n'était pas lui qu'ils fixaient du regard, non c'était un charmant petit garçon qui bataillait avec les boutons de son manteau, et c'est bien ce qui l'angoissait, que l'existence de _James_ parvienne au oreilles d'un mangemort et donc de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait déjà plus le temps d'agir ou même de réfléchir, c'est le moment d'embarquer, sans doute son dernier voyage pense-t-il avec une pointe de regret et lorsque Poudlard disparaît à sa vue une larme unique glisse sur sa joue et va se perdre au coin de sa bouche. Puis c'est le Poudlard express et enfin la gare de King Cross.

Harry rejoint la famille Weasley heureux de pouvoir passer les fêtes dans ce qu'il considère comme sa famille. Ginny est accrochée à son bras au grand désespoir de Ron qui râle car elle se donne en spectacle. Hermione de son côté a du emprunté un autre chemin afin qu'aucun parent ne s'interroge sur le petit ange blond qu'elle porte dans ses bras. Ils sont directement amenés devant chez elle escorté des professeurs Mc Gonagall et Rogue, les deux seuls membres de l'ordre au courrant de toutes l'histoire (avec Dumbledore bien sûr), il a en effet était décidé qu'il y avait moins de risque si un maximum de personnes ignoraient son existence. Pour les parents d'Hermione soumis à un sortilège _James_ n'est autre qu'un cousin éloigné du Canada dont les parents, victimes d'un accident de voiture, sont hospitalisés et leur ont donc confié pour les fêtes. Tout cela se passe sans le moindre problème, ce fut même un Noël blanc et un certain petit garçon fut sacrément gâté, oubliant pour quelques jours les cauchemars de son passé et ayant la promesse d'avoir des cadeaux magiques une fois retourné à l'école.

Pour chacun ces vacances sont une totale réussite et la veille de la reprise des cours c'est le retour à Poudlard. Dès qu'Hermione et _James _ont quittés la demeure des Granger toute trace de la venue du petit bout est effacée, aucun moldus ne se souviendra l'avoir ne serait ce que croisé. Toutefois la jeune Gryffondor est inquiète, pourquoi certains Serpentards connus pour être enfants de mangemorts la regardent avec ce sourire indescriptible et terrifiant et surtout où est Malefoy ? En effet il n'était ni dans le train, ni dans une des calèches, ni au dîner, ni dans sa chambre, ni en cours depuis trois jours que ceux-ci ont repris. Il a disparu ou plutôt il n'est pas rentré et Hermione craint soudainement de comprendre pourquoi il était heureux, soulagé de ne pas aller au manoir Malefoy en cette fin d'année. Elle repense à tout ce qu'il est arrivé depuis l'apparition de _James_ dans leur vie et admet brutalement ce qu'elle a inconsciemment réalisé il y a plusieurs semaines. Il n'est pas un mangemort et il ne souhaite probablement pas en devenir un, sinon pour quelles raisons aurait-il veillé sur le bambin, pourquoi les Serpentards l'auraient rejetés, tentant de le tuer, surtout ceux connus pour leur attachement au mage noir. Et quand elle pense qu'il a passé deux semaines en compagnie du bras droit de Voldemort elle prend peur et redoute d'apprendre sa mort, de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle admet enfin qu'elle tient à Drago Malefoy, celui qui se cache derrière le masque, celui qu'elle a surpris au pied de l'arbre ou avec _James_, celui dont, si elle pouvait apprendre à le connaître, elle pourrait tomber amoureuse. La disparition du préfet en chef n'est pas passée inaperçue, chacun s'interroge, c'est le nouveau grand sujet de commérage mais lorsque Hermione entend les rumeurs comme quoi il aurait tout simplement rejoint celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom elle se retient de bondir et quitte la pièce, claquant la porte, enfermant ses doutes sous un visage fermé, cherchant à réconforter _James_ qui pleure toutes les nuits, ne rie plus, ne joue plus, ne réagit plus quand on lui parle bébé, _James_ qui semble éteint, mort. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie et refuse le contact de tous sauf de celle qui deviendra sa mère, la seule qui pas une seule fois n'a fait de remarques désobligeantes sur Drago. Si le petit groupe d'amis de Gryffondors c'est apperçu que les réactions de la jeune fille et du bout de chou sont étranges pas un ne cherche réellement à savoir ce que cela cache trop effrayé de ce qu'il serait susceptible de découvrir mettant cela sur le compte de l'absence de changement dans l'état d'_Hermione_, cependant Ginny et Harry, en leur présence à tous deux n'évoquent plus Malefoy ou alors sans l'insulter car même s'ils en sont troublés ils ont bien compris que quelques choses se trame et ils ne tiennent pas à perdre leur amie sans avoir fait l'effort de faire confiance en son jugement et de comprendre.

Et pendant qu'à l'extérieur la vie continue dans un sombre cachot de la demeure Malefoy un jeune homme épuisé, affamé, blessé, torturé, qui n'a plus figure humaine et dont le corps ne semble être qu'une plaie béante, un jeune homme attend la confrontation quotidienne avec celui qu'il doit appeler père, il attend tout en espérant la mort. Drago avait compris dès qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Lucius que quelques choses n'allait pas et il réalisa l'ampleur du désastre quand ce dernier le questionna sur une certaine arrivée inhabituelle à Poudlard au mois d'Octobre, puis lui parla avec plus de précision de _James _et d'_Hermione_. Chaque mot était une accusation ponctuée d'un coup de canne ou d'un puissant sortilège de magie noire voire même pire... Même si le secret était déjà éventé Drago refusa obstinément d'évoquer le sujet, endurant les pires souffrances sans mot dire, tenant tête autant que possible, debout, genoux à terre ou incapable de bouger jamais son regard ne s'est baissé, il n'a cessé de défier de ses yeux gris son tortionnaire. Après quinze jours de ce traitement il est à bout, il ne se rappelle plus la couleur du ciel, ne sait plus quel jour on est, il est comme détaché de son corps et ne veut qu'une chose : mourir, que la douleur cesse, il ne parlera pas, il se l'est promis et s'y tiendra. Ses uniques pensées sont pour _James_ et Hermione, les deux Hermione. Au milieu du brouillard de souffrances dans lequel il vit ceux sont les seuls visages qu'il voit, particulièrement celui admiratif du gamin et le tendre sourire que lui avait adressé la jeune femme à l'infirmerie.

Une nouvelle fois Lucius Malefoy vient accomplir sa sombre besogne, il ne pose même plus de questions, il frappe, insulte, exulte d'un plaisir féroce à chaque cris étouffés de son fils, sa victime étendue à ses pieds, nu, dans une mare de sang, de boue, d'excréments, ce corps plus mort que vivant mais qui malgré tout le défi encore. Ce qui le met dans une telle rage c'est qu'il n'a pas réussi à le briser, cet être n'a plus allure humaine mais si le physique a lâché prise le mental lui est toujours là, toujours fort. En d'autres circonstances Lucius aurait été fier de son fils, de sa résistance, de son courage, mais il est un traître et cette volonté, cette bravoure le mettent hors de lui, il ne supporte plus ce regard arrogant, fier, qui se plante dans le sien sans hésitation, sans cillé, sans peur, avec une froide détermination et l'air de dire fait ce que tu veux, tu as perdu, j'ai gagné, je suis plus fort, plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais. Lançant pour la xième fois le doloris une sonnerie stridente annonçant l'arrivée d'un étranger l'interrompt. Il mettra plusieurs minutes à se calmer et à reprendre l'aspect propre à Lucius Malefoy avant de se diriger vers son visiteur. En effet quiconque le verrai torturer son fils douterai de sa santé mentale car dans ces moment là son visage est déformé par la haine, ses yeux sont comme fous, ses cheveux volent en tous sens, ses vêtements complètement débraillés, sa chemise est à moitié ouverte, sa ceinture et l'équivalent de sa braguette également, il est l'opposé exact de l'homme froid, gardant son self contrôle en toutes circonstances et commettant les pires atrocités sans sourciller. Drago ayant compris qu'il obtenait quelques minutes de repos soutint son regard jusqu'à la dernière seconde allant même jusqu'à difficilement se redresser pour mieux le défier, mais dès que le monstre eu disparu de sa vue claquant et scellant la porte derrière lui il s'est effondré en larmes.

Quelle n'est pas la surprise de Malefoy père quand se présente face à lui Albus Dumbledore une sorte d'aura puissante semblant l'entourer. À cet instant Lucius sait qu'il ne pourra plus jouer avec sa victime, il connaît suffisamment bien le sorcier pour savoir qu'il ne quittera pas les lieux sans Drago. Le combat s'engage alors entre les deux magiciens, d'abord une joute verbale où chacun fait valoir ses appuis, ses relations, puis cela devient plus physique, les baguettes sont sorties et le choc à lieu. Trente minutes plus tard le corps inconscient de l'homme blond gît au sol et le sorcier plus âgé se rend chercher Drago. Ce qu'il voit lui donne la nausée et pourtant il en a vue des atrocités, couvrant le corps du jeune homme il l'emmène loin de cet demeure au 12 square Grimmaud. Certains membres de l'ordre protestent mais lorsqu'ils voient à leurs tours l'état du jeune homme toute contestation cesse. Drago y restera le temps d'être soigné et à vrai dire chacun est surpris et admiratif de sa volonté. En effet à l'aide de quelques potions les blessures du corps sont guéries, généralement le problème c'est le traumatisme psychologique qui en résulte et bien des sorciers plus âgés et expérimentés ne se sont jamais remis après avoir vécu le même type de supplices que le Serpentard. Mais si celui-ci pendant quelques temps est amorphe, craintif et fait d'horribles cauchemars au début du mois de février il peut réintégrer Poudlard ayant repris le dessus et se montrant même bien plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été. À partir de ce moment son intégration à l'ordre est certaine, il est en effet décidé que s'il le souhaite, à la fin de sa scolarité il pourra devenir un membre actif et respecté de l'ordre du phénix. Mais à cet instant il est trop tôt pour lui en parler, il est encore trop loup solitaire, trop de colère en lui, de rage et d'indécision, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps avant de lui parler d'avenir, il est clair qu'il souhaite prendre sa vie en main et faire ses propres choix mais pour ça il a besoin de se sentir entièrement maître de son destin sans recevoir d'ordre de qui que ce soit.

Son retour à Poudlard ne passe pas inaperçu ni les changements survenus chez lui. Il émane de sa personne comme une force naturelle, une autorité, une puissance. En fait tous en le croisant ressentent ce que Blaise n'avait fait qu'entrevoir lors de leur confrontation dans la ruelle et dès le premier soir plus personnes ne tentera de l'attaquer, sa simple présence suffit à rétablir le calme, son regard est indescriptible, c'est celui d'un homme que rien ne brisera, n'arrêtera, le type de regard que l'on retrouve chez les personnes déjà bien expérimenté et sûr d'elles. Cependant bien que peu le remarque le changement le plus notable est chez _James_, non seulement il était très heureux de le retrouver mais surtout il est le seul à reconnaître cet homme, si parfois l'enfant avait été déstabilisé par le préfet en chef ne reconnaissant pas vraiment celui de son époque à partir de cet instant il est parfaitement rassuré, il sait que plus personne ne pourra rien contre lui ou sa mère car un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps est entrain de se révéler.

Le soulagement ressentit par Hermione en le voyant là, debout, en bonne santé est immense. Elle avait fini par renoncer et certaines nuits lorsque _James_ dormait enfin elle laissait ses larmes coulées pour ce jeune homme qu'elle n'avait fait qu'apercevoir sans jamais vraiment réussir à le discerner, comme une ombre mouvante et insaisissable. Elle ne peut également s'empêcher de trembler en le croisant, particulièrement lorsque leur regard de perdent quelques secondes qui lui paraissent des heures dans celui de l'autre. Il y a quelques choses de différent en lui et sans savoir pourquoi elle se dit que tant qu'il sera là elle ne risquera rien, ni elle, ni son fils.

Quand Hermione qui c'est absentée dix minutes le temps de rapporter un livre à la bibliothèque revient dans sa chambre elle ne peut que constater qu'une nouvelle fois _James_ a disparu. Et même s'ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole de la journée elle suit sa première pensée et se dirige vers le portrait gardant la chambre de Malefoy afin de solliciter son aide.

- Dra… Drago ?

- Quoi ! J'peux pas être tranquille deux minutes.

- Excuse moi, c'est _James_…

- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse. C'est ton merdeux assumes.

- Il a disparu.

- Rien de nouveau, à croire que ça t'amuse de lui courir après. T'es vraiment une incapable… même pas fichue de surveiller un gamin… lamentable mais et alors ?

- Comment ça et alors ? Tu vas pas dire que t'es pas inquiet.

- Laisse moi réfléchir… SI, c'est exactement ce que je vais te dire ! Non mais franchement c'est ton bâtard pas le mien, j'en ai rien à battre de sa gueule moi alors dégage, vas chercher les autres dégénérés et amusez vous bien.

- J'te crois pas.

- Tu crois pas quoi ?

- _James_, il compte pour toi.

- Mais bien sûr, t'en as d'autre des comme ça ?

- Je t'es vu avec lui. Tu es différent de ce que je croyais, tu es capable de sentiments et de te préoccuper des autres, la preuve. Avec _James_ tu es… je ne sais pas, attentif, à l'écoute, tu veilles sur lui, tu es même tendre parfois.

- Tendre ? Attentif ? Je le protège ? Moi protéger le fils d'une… ton fils ? Qu'est ce que t'as consommé avant de venir ici Granger ? Fais gaffe t'as le cerveau attaqué.

- Non, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Je vous ais vu, tu l'as rattrapé dans l'escalier et tu l'as sauvé dans l'allée des embrumes, j'ai reconnu les signes, il y avait cette odeur de menthe autour de vous sans oublier les décolorations sur vos nuques, c'est ce qui se produit lorsque l'on a recourt à certain sorts de guérison, tu boitais. Tu étais avec lui l'autre nuit, il y a environ un mois, il dormait dans tes bras et ne me sort l'excuse de Dumbledore qui te serait tombé dessus, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis…je t'es vu… sous l'arbre, tu étais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, dans ta tête. J'ignore ce qui a pu t'arriver pendant les vacances qui t'es fait rater un mois de cours avant que tu revienne sans que les professeurs ne réagissent sur ton absence, comme si de rien était… ou plutôt pas tout à fait, toi tu as encore changé, tu es… je ne sais pas, différent. Lorsque je te croise tu dégages quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais c'est là. Tu as ce truc que seul quelques hommes, moldus ou sorciers, possèdent et qui impose le respect. Tu n'es pas le gamin arrogant que je croyais et tu aimes _James_, à ta manière mais tu l'aimes, je suis persuadée que tu es inquiet pour lui, tu es également probablement un de ceux qui le connaît le mieux, tu pourrais le retrouver c'est pour ça que je suis venue demander ton aide.

- Beau discours Granger. Prend garde je vais finir par croire que tu ne me détestes plus.

- Cesse d'ironiser… et non, je ne te hais plus… j'en suis incapable désormais… laisse moi te connaître.

- Tu as tord. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce par quoi je suis passé… ni ce dont je suis capable. Tu devrais continuer à me haïr, sincèrement… je ne suis pas une personne à fréquenter, surtout pas pour une Gryffondor amie de Saint Potter et du rouquin qui plus est dont les parents sont moldus. De plus je ne t'aiderai pas à le retrouver, ça ne me concerne pas.

- Mais p…

- DEGAGES ! Va donc récupérer ton mouflet sale san… sale conne. Finit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Comme tu veux… mais je ne changerai pas d'avis à ton sujet, je ne suis pas dupe et ne crois pas que je vais renoncer à te connaître. Je découvrirais celui qui se cache sous ton masque Drago, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle quitte la salle partant à la recherche de _James_. Á peine la porte est-elle refermée qu'il reprend seul.

- Tu as tords de vouloir découvrir celui que je suis Hermione… Tu prendrais peur, tu serais horrifiée par la haine qui est en moi… tu as tord, je ne suis pas assez bien pour quelqu'un comme toi… pour quelqu'un comme _James_… tu as tord.

Les minutes s'écoulent bien trop lentement au goût du Serpentard qui tourne en rond, sort puis rerentre dans leur quartier. **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou ? C'est quand même pas compliqué de retrouver un gosse de cet âge. Pourquoi je m'inquiète, ça ne me concerne pas, rien à foutre du gamin moi. Merde qu'est ce qu'ils glandent ? J'irai pas… rien à battre de leurs histoires… c'est leur problème… Je n'irai pas… Pourquoi c'est si long ? Mais quelle idiote ! Une incapable ! M'en fou… Je n'irai pas… Je suis pas concerné… j'irai pas… ET MERDE !!!**

Sur ce il quitte la salle, se précipite dans les couloirs recherchant frénétiquement le p'tit bout. **Ok Malefoy, on se reprend, ça ne sert à rien de courir partout comme ça, on va me prendre pour un cinglé si on me voit… c'est pas comme si j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter, après tout il n'est rien pour moi ce gosse, quant à elle… Ok, réfléchissons, si il va mal où va t-il aller chercher du réconfort**** ? J'aurai dis sa mère mais c'est justement elle qui est à sa recherc… Je suis con ! Ce n'est pas sa mère… pas encore… sa mère elle est…**

Sur cette pensée il s'élance à nouveau ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois parvenu auprès du bambin sagement endormi dans les bras de sa mère à l'infirmerie. Il observe longuement le si attendrissant portrait puis s'approche lentement, replace une mèche de cheveux sur le front de l'enfant et murmure.

- Tu as raison… elle est magnifique ta mère… intelligente, belle et courageuse… ou peut-être inconsciente, encore trop naïve par rapport au monde dans lequel l'on vit.

- Merci… enfin je crois car la dernière partie… finit-elle dans un sourire.

Il se tourne de manière à lui faire face, son regard est hésitant ce qui est inhabituel chez lui.

- Que fais tu là ?

- Moi ? Tout d'abord je cherchais mon fils, enfin le sien. Puis je t'ai attendu.

- Attendu ?

- Oui, je savais que tu viendrais… mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises ça… que tu penses ça de moi.

- Surprise !

- L'ironie comme toujours. Que t'es t il arrivé ?

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être raconté. Ils sont mignons comme ça tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, ils semblent en paix.

- On devrait le laisser dormir là, il ne risque rien et est heureux auprès d'elle, je pense que ça le rassure de la sentir vivante malgré tout.

- Tu suggères donc que l'on reparte tous les deux dans nos chambres ?

- Oui, à quelque chose près.

- Quelque chose près ?

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu devrais me haïr… Je suis un Serpentard.

- Et ?

- Tu es une Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau et alors depuis quand cela veut dire que l'on doit se détester, se faire la guerre.

- Depuis toujours, depuis Poudlard.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, une maison ou une ascendance ne justifie pas la haine.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte.

- Crois tu ? N'oublie pas que je suis "miss je sais tout".

- Là c'est toi qui ironises.

- Chacun son tour, je t'apprécierai si je veux.

- Tu es folle. Les conséquences seraient…

- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je suis naïve, suffisamment pour vouloir espérer en un monde meilleur, un monde où notre… amitié n'aurait rien d'étrange. Et je suis inconsciente, suffisamment pour me moquer des conséquences… et je suis courageuse, suffisamment pour marcher jusqu'à toi. Ne me repousse pas, ait le courage de me prendre la main.

- Le courage est aux Gryffondors non aux Serpentards tu l'ignorais ?

- Drago…

Ils sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlent, leur regards se perdent, leurs mains se joignent. Dans un dernier murmure Drago laisse échapper un "c'est de la folie" puis ses lèvres se posent sur celles de la jeune femme qui lui fait face, c'est la caresse d'un papillon. Ils se regardent, se sourient, la main d'Hermione glisse jusqu'à sa nuque puis va se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que le baiser reprend, plus fort, plus passionné et enfin plus tendre. Drago serre le corps de sa partenaire contre lui laissant ses mains apprendre les courbes de son dos, le cambré de sa nuque lorsqu'elle expose sa gorge à ses baisers, la douceur de ses cheveux… Il s'imprègne de son odeur, de sa douceur et ressent pour la première fois depuis des années un souffle nouveau, celui de l'espoir. Ils se séparent légèrement restant front contre front de longues minutes, peut-être des heures, ils n'en savent rien, n'en ont cure, ils apprennent dans le regard de l'autre. Hermione se décide à briser le silence et la magie de l'instant.

- On devrait y aller.

- Oui, on devrait.

Pas un ne bouge.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Bien sûr que non, tu l'as dit avant de m'embrasser… c'est de la folie, mais c'est la notre.

- La notre… tu es incroyable, mais tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages avec moi. C'est compliqué, dangereux et…

- Et ?

- Et… je ne sais pas aimer.

- Si, tu sais.

- Non.

- Que crois-tu avoir fait auprès de _James_ lors de vos moments ensemble, lorsque tu l'as pris dans tes bras ?

- ….

- Tu as seulement un peu oublié, ce n'est pas grave je te le rappellerai et s'il le faut vraiment je te l'apprendrais.

- Hu

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien. Tu es la meilleure élève, reste à espérer que tu sois un bon professeur.

- Idiot.

- On rentre ?

- Oui.

Main dans la main ils désertent l'infirmerie pour l'intimité de leur quartier, laissant _James_ serein auprès de sa mère. Ils ont tout le reste de la nuit pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre, pour comprendre ce qui les a poussé l'un vers l'autre, pour se découvrir. Ils ont décidé de profiter de chaque moment, de ne pas en laisser filer un seul de peur de ne pouvoir le récupérer par la suite, de peur que le futur ne les rattrape, le futur et son horrible réalité… il y a la guerre, il y a Voldemort, il y a les mangemorts, il y a le corps inconscient et gravement blessé d'_Hermione_ à l'infirmerie, il y a un enfant, il n'y a pas _Drago_. Il y a la guerre et deux enfants que tout oppose et qui malgré tout décident de s'aimer, décident de prendre le risque de penser, d'agir, de vivre par eux-mêmes et non par les autres, il y a Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

* * *

* * *

Voili voilou la romance est enfin arrivée bande d'impatients ! Bon là j'ai la trouille parce que depuis le temps que je vous fais languir… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience (j'vous l'ai tellement répéter le patience, chacun son tour lol) et appréhension. J'ignore quand le chapitre 8 sera en ligne car maintenant c'est sûr j'ai du retard dans mon écriture, j'espère retrouver rapidement l'inspiration et ne pas vous faire trop patienter, je m'excuse tout de même à l'avance. Vous remarquerez quand même que je suis pas trop méchante, j'ai tenté de ne pas mettre une fin de chap cruelle, ce n'est pas non plus un cliffanger, c'est intentionnel car ne sachant pas quand la suite arrivera je n'ai pas voulu que vous me haïssiez parce que je vous fait poireauter trois plombe pour avoir la fin d'une phrase ou d'une action genre au chap précédent… alors vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour le retard hein ? (Regard de chien battu) Ah oui, j'ai vu que j'étais dans les alertes de certains mais j'ai pas de reviews, snif je proteste je veux des encouragements s'il vous plaiiiiiit. (là en plus du regard de chien battu j'ai la voix larmoyante et James tout tristouné à côté de moi lol)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Euh pardon d'égratigner un peu ton drago chéri dans ce chap mais t'as vu j'en ai fait un homme courageux et respecté par l'ordre, donc il s'en tire pas trop mal… et pis il a même droit à un câlin pour le consoler. J'ai déjà une protectrice de James maintenant j'en ai une de Dray… je mets aussi Hermione sur le marché ? lol Et oui mon Hermione elle prend les choses en main c'est le réveil du woman power lol Je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours, que tu as une nouvelle fois gagné le prix de la revieweuse la plus rapide de l'ouest, après lucky luke on a Mademoiselle Mime que l'on applaudie bien fort (et que je remercie infiniment… merci merci merci) La romance est là donc j'espère que tu en ai satisfaite mais malheureusement je vais te décevoir pour le chap 8 car il n'est même pas entamé, la vraie page blanche… c'est affreux je vais essayer de me reprendre, je veux pas vous laisser en plan mais au cas où je vous ai tout de même donné leur premier baiser. Je suis pardonnée ? Une dernière chose, je crains que le côté maternelle de James ne soit déjà occupé et elle n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour laisser sa place, elle me menace actuellement de mille mort si je l'ose… et me promet une détention en tête à tête avec Rogue, finalement je vais peut-être accepter… ah non maintenant c'est avec Rusard désolée je crains bien que ton souhait soit impossible à réaliser. J'ai le droit à une review quand même dis ? Allez bisou la miss !

**Serpentis** Je suis à l'heure ! C'est mon dernier cri de victoire, il va être dur de mettre la suite la semaine prochaine mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de cliquer sur le "go" au bas de la page, c'est toujours agréable, merci. Ah, attend je viens de remonter car je m'aperçois que j'ai une deuxième review de ta part, un très grand merci, je suis vraiment très touchée qu'elle te plaise à ce point.

**Virg05 :** Merci pour le "super extra géniale" ça fait très plaisir. Juste pour info je n'ai jamais chercher à vous cacher l'identité du père de James car j'avais envie de pourvoir jouer sur leur ressemblance donc que tous les lecteurs l'aient deviné est logique… mais je m'appuie quand même un peu trop dessus, défaut qui ne risque pas de s'améliorer. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu à la prochaine.

**Draco**** Forever :** Et oui voilà votre patience enfin récompensée… pas trop déçue j'espère. Contente que la petite revanche d'Hermione ait été à ton goût, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Bisou

**Paprika Star :** Ouais mes Serpentards sont un peu barges mais la haine qu'ils ont envers Drago, qui à leur yeux est un traître, est telle que le match devient sans grande importance s'ils peuvent en contre partie lui en faire baver, lui faire payer sa trahison. Comme tu l'as remarqué je n'ai pas vraiment épargné Dray dans cette partie mais il s'en sort avec la grande classe, tu ne m'en veux pas trop dis ? A

**M dougy dog :** Mais non c'est pas cruel…juste un peu (niark niark le privilège d'être l'auteur de la fic… je suis le maitre du monde, de l'univers, de… rhem rhem excuse ce petit emportement mégalomaniaque, reprenons…) Cette fin là l'ait moins n'est-ce-pas ? Pour ce qui est des Hermione/Rogue il y en a beaucoup d'excellentes, perso j'aime beaucoup celles de Djeiyanna si tu veux y jeter un œil je la conseille, c'est grâce à elle que je m'y suis mise, j'aime bien aussi The blessing way de Morrigane et La lettre de Jennyalissime…et beaucoup d'autres à vrai dire la liste serait trop longue j'ai juste mis les 3 premières qui me sont venues en tête, j'espère que tu appréciera… et mon chapitre aussi lol Bye.

**Theti** Cruelle avec Dray ? Mais noooooon… enfin c'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs chap que c'est pas la joie pour lui et si tu rajoute cette partie… mouais je le torture un peu, pauvre petit j'irai lui faire un câlin pour le consoler, sauf si tu veux la place lol Ce chapitre là est encore une fois assez long (j'suis fière de moi) mais comme la suite va probablement ce faire désirer savoure le… enfin si il te plait bien sûr. Gros bisous à la prochaine.

**Fée :** Hebdomadaire semaine je confirme. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon chapitre 6 alors ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'es appréciée. Navrée cette fin de partie n'a pas vraiment de suspens mais comme j'ignore quand je posterai la suite je n'ai pas voulu être trop méchante en vous laissant en cliffanger. Euh rap c'est pas mon truc non plus, ni la techno d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est les deux styles qui me conviennent le moins mais bien sûr là c'est chacun ses goûts ce que je ne critique pas, moi-même j'ai des goûts qui peuvent un peu surprendre. 4 heures de cours par semaine ? Mais non, j'aimerai bien mais c'est 4 matières, je dois avoir dans les 20 heures de cours, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas encore et pis comble du malheur je crois que j'ai certains samedi matin de pris par des évaluations snif ! Tu veux le doctorat, tu es une fonceuse… mais tu as raison ! Si tu as les capacités et les possibilités pourquoi ce priver ? 14 ans et en 1ère félicitation ! Moi à l'origine j'avais une petite année d'avance mais j'ai du faire une pause pour raison de santé et après je n'ai pas eu la possibilité d'être reprise en seconde j'ai donc fait un bep dans lequel je me suis baladée, j'en glandais pas une et je restais première à l'aise de là ma classe de 1ère d'adapt puis de terminale où je me suis également baladée et voilà. Mon bep m'a beaucoup appris mais je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire le bac que je souhaitais, maintenant je perds une année à refaire le niveau ça m'énerve ! Enfin bref tu as raison de persister, quand on veut quelque chose faut pas se laisser démonter et puis tu l'as dit tu as tout le temps qu'il faut profite en. Prof d'anglais ? Tu as raison il en faut (et je vénère la mienne, la dernière que j'ai eu, elle ne lira jamais ceci mais… je vous adore m'dam… c'est pas de la lèche je ne l'aurai plus jamais comme prof alors pas de mauvaise langue hein, attention j'vous ai à l'œil bande de vauriens) mais j'espère que tu as pas peur des petits monstres que sont parfois les élèves, ils épargnent pas les profs pour certains. Le raisin… vin rouge… dîner à deux… mon homme… j'aime le raisin lol Je m'égarre là ! Gros, très gros bisou à toi la miss, j'attends ta review.

**Her-moi-neu** Ouhlala je me suis encore mise une protectrice de Drago à dos, tu devrais faire un club avec Mademoiselle Mime lol Mais je l'aime bien pourtant le petit Dray, c'est pas ma faute s'il a pas eu de fréquentations très… enfin tu vois quoi. J'espère que cette partie t'a plu. Bisou

**Didi** Tu sautilles encore là dis ? Un nouveau chapitre à l'heure dite… vive moi lol J'accorde une petite pause à tonton sevy, d'ailleurs je crois que je l'ai zappé de ce chap, va falloir que je repense à m'occuper de lui. Tu es pressée de voir la réaction des autres ? Oui je peux comprendre, je vais essayer de ne pas trop réduire ces parties là mais c'est vrai qu'étant moins enthousiaste qu'au début j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à supprimer des scènes entières par pure fainéantise, je plaide coupable c'est pas bien, je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas bâcler la suite, c'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que je prend mon temps, je ne veux pas vous livrer un truc de 2 pages tout mal fait. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah maman à l'aide une scientifique j'ai peur ! lol Sans vouloir être indiscrète tu veux faire quoi ? Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre sans tonton sevy a été à ton goût malgré tout, j'attend le verdict gros bisou.

**Kloona** Et oui l'équitation et moi on est amie, enfin seulement la rando, ça doit bien faire 3 ou 4 ans que je ne monte plus régulièrement en cours. Mais si tu adores la relation avec les chevaux je te conseille la rando car pendant 1 semaine (ou plus ou moins selon la durée de la chose) tu gardes le même et puis tu fais plein de rencontres intéressantes (dont mon homme actuel, vive la rando !) et enfin tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir la version camping sauvage, il existe aussi en hôtel, chez l'habitant (j'adore), en gîte etc… dans tous ces derniers cas tu as juste à t'occuper de ton cheval, c'est moins crevant et puis on peut aussi choisir entre des itinérantes ou en étoiles et entre des journées de 4, 6 ou 8 heures (voire plus) donc il y en a pour tous les goûts. Euh je vais peut-être arrêter là ma promo, mais c'est vrai que quand je parle de rando j'ai du mal à me stopper désolée. Pour en revenir à cette fic, pour tout ce passage là de ta review "Hum, sinon, Je voulais juste te dire dans ma précédente rewiew que, imagine, Draco et Hermione découvre que c'est EUX DEUX qui ont fait James... Et qu'ils ne veulent pas assumer le fait d'avoir un enfant à eux deux... Et qu'ils fassent tout pour ne pas l'avoir? Enfin... Qu'ils fassent tout pour repousser leurs sentiments, puis repousser le jour de l'acte!! J'sais pas trop si tu m'as comprise la... :S" Je peux pas répondre parce que… tu verra au fil des chapitre et du dernier ce que ça donne, j'ai peur si je commence à parler sur ce sujet de tout dévoiler étant donné que je connais les grandes lignes de ma fic et qu'évidement cela fait longtemps que j'ai réfléchi à ce sujet. Ah t'as vu ton petit chouchou c'est un vrai caïd, pas une fillette pour un bambin de 4 ans ça promets… t'es sûre que tu veux toujours t'en occuper ? Môman de James et Dray du futur je peux pas répondre pour les même raison que précédemment mais disons que… non rien, motus. La grande sentimentale que tu es est-elle satisfaite par ma petite scénette entre les deux amoureux ? Euh juste un truc, je comprend que James te rendent gaga mais souviens-toi de ce qu'il est arrivé à la sœur Patil lorsqu'elle a osé le gouzi gouzi ! Il est présentement à côté de moi et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à le raisonner pour qu'il ne se venge pas, il est susceptible le petit… AIE ! Je voulais dire le "grand" garçon James. Quand je pense qu'il ose s'attaquer à moi qui lui ai donné vie, gamin indigne va. Enorme bisou à toi, et vu que la suite est là à la date prévue je veux une review ! S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit ! Aucun rapport mais… t'as un cheval ?

**Angela**** Stevens :** Une nouvelle revieweuse yes yes yes ! Merci et pis oui pauvre drago, on est tous avec lui. A la prochaine j'espère.

**Ayuluna** Encore une fois merci, et puis c'est pas grave si tu review après, le principal pour moi c'est que tu le fasses, je crois que ça me manquerais ta review, tu fais partie de celles qui sont là régulièrement alors je penserai que mon chapitre ne t'as pas plu snif. De toute façon reviewer n'est pas une obligation, c'est juste très agréable pour l'auteur en l'occurrence moi…. REVIEW MOI !!!! lol J'espère que ce chap fut à ton goût, gros bisou.


	9. Chap 8 Le commencement ou la fin ?

**Mon p'tit blabla : **D'un seul coup moment d'inspiration et cinq pages écrites d'un trait ! Bon après il a fallu les retravailler parce que y en avait besoin quand même (bonjour le nombre de répétitions !) et puis lutter férocement pour s'y remettre et écrire la suite du chapitre. Enfin j'étais contente lorsque j'ai vu que j'arrivai à écrire les premières lignes de ce chap. Malgré tout je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je trouve que mon manque de motivation se ressent dans mon écriture… en plus j'ai été malade toute une semaine… et maintenant je commence à avoir mal à la gorge, sérieusement il y a une saloperie qui traîne c'est sûr que je la choppe ça m'énerve mais ça m'énerve ! Bon allez j'arrête de me la jouer caliméro. Pour les fautes d'ortho je m'excuse mais même en me relisant j'en laisse échapper d'autant plus qu'avec la reprise des cours j'ai beaucoup moins de temps et par conséquent si j'avais du la relire encore une dizaine de fois la publication aurait été retardé d'environ une semaine alors je me suis dis que vous me pardonneriez, j'ai tord ?

**Petit rappel :**

**Pensées des personnages**

****Petit retour en arrière****

Personnage dont le présent est 1997

_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 7 :** Main dans la main ils désertent l'infirmerie pour l'intimité de leur quartier, laissant _James_ serein auprès de sa mère. Ils ont tout le reste de la nuit pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre, pour comprendre ce qui les a poussé l'un vers l'autre, pour se découvrir. Ils ont décidé de profiter de chaque moment, de ne pas en laisser filer un seul de peur de ne pouvoir le récupérer par la suite, de peur que le futur ne les rattrape, le futur et son horrible réalité… il y a la guerre, il y a Voldemort, il y a les mangemorts, il y a le corps inconscient et gravement blessé d'_Hermione_ à l'infirmerie, il y a un enfant, il n'y a pas _Drago_. Il y a la guerre et deux enfants que tout oppose et qui malgré tout décident de s'aimer, décident de prendre le risque de penser, d'agir, de vivre par eux-mêmes et non par les autres, il y a Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : Le commencement ou la fin ?**

****

Le jour se lève sur Poudlard, dans une chambre rouge et or un jeune homme blond ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui étonné. Saisissant sa baguette il tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche puis prenant conscience du corps contre le sien il baisse les yeux et observe interdit la masse de boucles brunes répandue sur son torse dénudé. Drago ne sait trop comment réagir, il ne se souvient pas avoir déjà dormi aussi bien, sans cauchemars, un vrai sommeil réparateur, il hésite à bouger craignant la réveiller et n'étant pas prêt à affronter son regard plein de déception, de rancœur, de haine. Il cherche à se calmer, à apaiser ses craintes en se remémorant la nuit dernière. Il se rappelle la recherche de _James_ retrouvé au côté de sa mère à l'infirmerie et il se rappelle Hermione… Hermione et sa douceur, sa compréhension, son courage, son amour… amour ? Peut-on réellement l'aimer, lui, Drago Malefoy, peut-il être aimé… et lui peut-il aimer quelqu'un ? L'aimer elle ? L'observant à nouveau c'est tranquillisé et attendri par le visage serein de sa compagne et son merveilleux sourire qu'il s'enhardi à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Du pouce il écarte une mèche puis dépose un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser brusquement surpris par son geste, presque honteux. Ce mouvement dérange la Gryffondor qui se décale légèrement tandis que la peur le saisissant à nouveau il retient son souffle. Elle ne semble pas réveillée alors ne voulant prendre davantage de risques il la délaisse pour observer attentivement son environnement.

**La chambre est impeccablement rangée, si l'on occulte les quelques vêtements masculins éparpillés au sol… mes vêtements. MON PANTALON !!! **Soulevant vivement les draps il constate soulagé qu'il n'a rien oublié de fondamental, il porte toujours son boxer vert et elle sa culotte blanche. **Une culotte blanche… marrant, virginale et innocent après le show qu'elle m'a fait l'autre soir… et hier, je l'aurai bien vu avec un string rouge et… non. Non, finalement ce sous vêtement lui convient bien mieux, et pis elle est quand même bien échancrée, c'est assez sexy… à moins que ce soit parce qu'elle est topless. Je me demande jusqu'où elle a été avec le crétin de Weasley ? **Il admire la vision du dos nue de sa camarade laissant son regard la caresser et se perdre à la chute de ses reins où repose le drap lorsque semblant le sentir Hermione se retourne exposant sa poitrine à un Malefoy le souffle soudain coupé. **Waouh ! Ok on se reprend et on se calme. C'est pas comme si je les avais jamais vu, c'est vrai quoi, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai aidé à se débarrasser des accessoires vestimentaires superflus. On n'a pas… mais ça reste le moment le plus inoubliable de ma vie. Rhem, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle appréciera si à son réveil elle me trouve dans son lit avec une érection pareille. D'ailleurs il est loin d'être certain qu'elle réagisse avec joie en ouvrant ses yeux sur moi quasi nu dans son lit. Si ça se trouve elle a changé d'avis. C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? Oh non elle peut pas arrêter de bouger, et dégager sa jambe de là. Merde comment elle veut que je me contrôle moi. Pfou la garce ! La ravissante petite garce qui vit dans le rouge et or, des photos sorcières et moldus tout autour d'elle, la chose poilue au pied du lit… Il est bizarre ce chat, peut pas cesser de me fixer non ! ******

- Abruti dégage ! Allez hop descend de là ! Mais non fou moi la paix ! Yeurk ! T'avise plus jamais de me léchouiller le visage ! Wigardium leviosa.

- Miaou ?

- Et oui, hehehe, ta place c'est là bas sur le coussin. Non mais c'est vrai c'est qui le chef ?

Pattenrond vexé crache un peu et se retourne vivement dans une allure toute severussienne avant d'aller chasser les souris. Drago s'assure que ses murmures n'ont pas réveillé l'ange assoupie à ses côtés puis reprend son inspection.

**Des bibelots, un peu de déco, quelques trucs de filles et des livres, encore des livres, toujours des livres. C'est pas une chambre c'est une bibliothèque ! Elle est frappée ! Tiens c'est quoi son livre de chevet ? **

Tandis que le Serpentard tente de déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage reposant sur la table de chevet du côté opposé du lit la Gryffondor émerge lentement.

**Hummm quel rêve génial… si seulement c'était vrai, il était tellement tendre et adorable avec sa crainte de me brusquer ou que je le rejette. J'ai vraiment bien dormie, aucune envie de me réveiller et pourtant il le faut. Pfouu. Hummm j'ai même la sensation que le matelas est chaud et se soulève régulièrement comme une respiration et… hein ???? Ne pas ouvrir les yeux surtout. Rester calme et détendue. Si je déplace un peu ma main ? **

**Elle a bougé la main ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Remonte ta main ! Remonte ta maINNNNN ! **

**Oh maman ça a bougé ! Restons zen… hummm c'est ferme en tout cas… si j'analyse bien je dirais même que c'est un torse musclé, celui de Drago. Celui de Drago ? Oh mon dieu si c'était pas lui ? Nooooon c'est forcément lui. Pourquoi il n'a pas de chemise… ni de pantalon ? Oh oh une minute la vraie question c'est pourquoi moi j'en ai pas !!!! Réfléchie 'mione si tu avais fait quoique ce soit pendant la nuit tu t'en souviendrais… je m'en souviendrais hein ? À moins que le rêve… n'en soit pas un pour une fois. Si je veux être fixé j'ouvre les yeux. Non ! Impossible, si on est nu alors que c'était pas le cas dans mon "rêve" euh mon souvenir et que je me rappelle de rien, que je me souvient pas de tout, de ce passage là je fais quoi ? Y a plus qu'à savoir si lui et moi on a toujours le bas. Comme ça je dirais que oui mais en même temps j'suis pas sûre, et si je me trompe ? Rhem il croit que je dors alors si je descend lentement ma main ça devrait pas être trop suspect. Alors voyons voir je descend, je descend, un nombril, je respire et je descend… UN ELASTIQUE ! Ouf j'ai rien oublié… Tiens c'est tout dur d'un seul coup OUPS ! Si j'ai oublié d'arrêter de descendre ! Oh my god je fais quoi ? **

**Gasp ! Mais elle veut ma mort ! Respire Malefoy, respire. Merlin elle va jamais la stopper sa main ? GASP ! Si mais pas là ! Remonte, remonte, remonte. Non pas toi, toi tu bouges pas, couché la bête, dodo j'ai dit ! Non non non pas d'érection, pas d'érection, pas d'érection. Mais elle va la dégager sa main merde. J'inspire, j'expire oh merlin ! **

**Oups mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Non, non, non je t'interdis de me faire ça Malefoy ! Arrête ça tout de suite obsédé ! Espèce de pervers sad… une minute, c'est moi qui aie ma main sur son entre jambe. MA MAIN SUR SON ENTRE JAMBE !!!! Tout va bien je vais juste très naturellement la dégager de là. Voil **

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drago n'y tenant plus venait de diriger sa main vers celle mal placée d'Hermione afin de la mettre en un lieu de sa personne moins sensible au moment même où celle-ci levait la sienne, résultat ils se sont rencontrés à mi-chemin poussant un hurlement de surprise et se redressant vivement chacun se jetant d'un côté du lit. Ils s'observent le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées incapables de faire un geste ou d'esquisser une parole. Le moment s'éternise jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne conscience du regard de Malefoy qui a une fâcheuse tendance à quitter son visage pour sa poitrine et que dans un mouvement de pudeur elle se couvre du drap.

- Euhhhhh

- Euhhhhh

(En même temps) Salut.

- Rhem toi d'abord Drago.

- Ah ! Ouais, c'est sympa de me laisser commencer et nous sortir de cette situation…

- Embarrassante ?

- Ouais, embarrassante.

- Je croyais que tu avais l'habitude de ce genre de réveil.

- Ma fameuse réputation ?

- Et oui que veux-tu tu es le tombeur de Poudlard !

- Hey on a la classe où on ne l'a pas.

Ils rient tous les deux, ce petit échange les a quelque peu détendus.

- Plus sérieusement tu as bien dormi ?

- Jamais aussi bien.

- Menteur !

- Non, j'te jure. Ta chambre est nettement plus accueillante que le manoir Malefoy.

- Hum désolée je voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

-….

- Drago ?

- "Histoire du monde magique, règles le régissant et interactions existantes entre les différentes populations magiques depuis la révolte des Gobelins." Tu lis ça pour t'endormir ? Rien que le titre n'en finit pas et est ennuyeux. C'est à ce demander comment tu fais pour te réveiller !

- C'est très instructif tu sais.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas.

Ne sachant plus que dire l'un est l'autre s'observe d'un bout à l'autre du matelas pendant un long moment laissant petit à petit les sentiments qu'ils ne savent comment exprimer en parole passer par le regard. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Hermione reprend assez maladroitement la conversation.

- Alors comme ça on est ensemble maintenant ?

-….

- J'ai pas dis ça à voix haute ?

- Je crains bien que si.

- Hey ris pas c'est pas drôle. Proteste-t-elle en lui jetant un oreiller.

Une bataille s'engage jusqu'à ce qu'il l'immobilise sous son corps. Ils se fixent de longues minutes puis Drago abaisse son visage et l'embrasse doucement avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Oui. On est ensemble.

Les choses enfin posées et plus ou moins acceptées ils décident de taire leur relation afin d'éviter d'attirer davantage de problème au Serpentard même s'il a bien plus d'ascendant sur les autres depuis peu, de plus Hermione ne se sent pas vraiment prête à affronter le regard et le jugement de ses amis. Très en retard ils se préparent rapidement pour le petit déjeuner et se séparent sur un dernier baiser à la porte de leur quartier la jeune fille se rendant à l'infirmerie récupérer un diablotin qui mine de rien lui manque déjà tandis que Drago se dirige lui vers la Grande Salle.

- Ah miss Granger ! Enfin vous voilà. Je vous préviens qu'il est hors de question que je garde à nouveau _James_ toute la nuit si vous n'êtes pas là pour vous en occuper à son réveil. Il a littéralement dévasté l'infirmerie ! Non mais regardez ! Ce lit est vert, celui-ci rose, là violet, ici… une couleur indescriptible. Les murs sont recouverts de dessins et autres gribouillis sans parler du sol, du plafond plein de, de, de je ne sais quoi de gluant et dégoulinant. Et ma robe ! Vous avez vu ma robe ? Elle est brûlée car il a profité que j'avais le dos tourné vers mon chaudron dans lequel je faisais infusé une potion contre la toux pour saisir un tas de parchemin les enflammés eux puis ma robe. Cet enfant a un réel problème avec l'autorité et si vous voulez mon avis avec le feu ! En premier le bureau de Severus maintenant moi, là prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Tout Poudlard ? Un pyromane voilà ce que c'est ! Vous auriez tout intérêt à moins vous amuser et éduquer convenablement cet enfant ! Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas, vous connaissez la sortie. Moi j'ai du rangement !

- Bien Mada…

Ses mots meurent dans sa bouche lorsque Hermione voit atterrir une des choses gluantes du plafond en plein sur la tête de la pauvre infirmière au bord de la crise de nerf et pourtant elle en a vécu mais _James_… _James_ n'est comparable à rien de connu, il est pire que les cavaliers de l'apocalypse quand il l'a décidé.

- On s'en va tout de suite. _James_ vient là ! Donne la main !

Et c'est presque en courrant qu'ils quittent le lieu du crime.

- _JAMES_ ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil tu entends !

-….

- Et cesse immédiatement d'être fier de toi ! Tout ça ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça ne vient pas de mon côté, tu tiens ça de ton Serpentard de p

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais dire moi ? Je…Je…Je…Oh j'y réfléchirai plus tard on est en retard. **

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-….

_James_ n'avait absolument pas manquer le Serpentard suivit à n'en pas douter du mot père, même avorté il est reconnaissable… et cette association de mots dans la bouche de sa future mère le rend des plus joyeux, il ne contient que difficilement sa gaieté et porte encore et toujours un masque afin de dissimuler ses émotions.

- Tu me fatigues. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui. Allez dépêche toi on va manger.

Enfin parvenu à leur table Hermione est aussitôt assaillie de questions.

- Bah alors 'mione on a du mal à se lever ?

- Attention si même toi tu te mets à être en retard…

- Ça suffit les garçons ! _James_ a dormi avec sa mère et transformé à son réveil l'infirmerie en champ de bataille !

- Raconte nous vite ses exploits.

C'est ainsi que se déroule le rapide petit déjeuner la préfète en chef relatant l'anecdote du matin et évitant de regarder la table des verts et argents où, même isolé, Drago rayonne d'une aura de puissance et d'autorité impressionnante. Il est évident que d'aurénavant c'est lui qui s'exclu volontairement. Il ne subit plus, il impose son choix même si malgré tout cela lui pèse un peu.

Les cours peuvent débuter _James_ assistant à chacun d'eux, tous les professeurs en ont l'habitude, il a sa place protégée dans un coin de chaque classe où il joue sans déranger personne. Il reste toutefois un grincheux, le maître des potions qui n'ayant pas digéré les derniers affronts dont la flambée de son bureau enlève, haineux, dix fois plus de points aux Gryffondors de 7ème années car c'est dans leur classe que ce trouve le pire monstre que la terre aie jamais portée. Plus redoutable, puissant et dangereux que Voldemort il y a _James_, un enfant de 4 ans qui "terrorise" Severus Rogue !

Il est vrai que dernièrement il est parvenu à subtiliser un bonbon un peu particulier, le faire fondre profitant du feu de la cheminée de "son" salon (en réalité celui des préfets en chefs) puis avec la complicité bien involontaire de Dobby qui pour le distraire lui avait un jour montré des passages secrets menant aux cuisines, à la table des professeurs et autres il a réussit à déposer un peu du liquide sur la serviette de table qu'il savait utilisé par sa victime favorite. Bien qu'ayant décelé la légère odeur le professeur, pourtant méfiant et expérimenté, ne s'était pas inquiété car il avait l'habitude que son essuie-mains sente parfois le bonbon Albus Dumbledore ayant la fâcheuse manie de dévorer des confiseries et de parfois se tromper de serviette en voulant se nettoyer les mains. Même s'il n'apprécie que très moyennement la chose Severus Rogue c'était lassé de changer jusqu'à cinq fois par repas sa serviette et ne s'en préoccupait donc plus… fatale erreur ! Á peine eu-t-il essuyé sa bouche qu'il se mit à braire bruyamment des oreilles d'ânes surgissant brutalement de chaque côté de sa tête à la plus grande hilarité des élèves. Il avait dû se replier rapidement hors de la Grande Salle mais n'avait pas raté le salut de la petite teigne, la crapule, l'engeance du démon… le maléfique _James_ Granger !

Pendant le dernier cours du matin Hermione assiste surprise à la transformation de son parchemin en une magnifique rose de papier sur les pétales de laquelle un message de Drago s'inscrit.

"P'tit cœur je t'attendrai ce midi au pied de mon arbre, dans le parc, près du lac. Je suis certain que tu sais duquel je parle. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Ps : Tu peux emmener _James_ si tu le souhaites, il finira de toute manière par le savoir. J'ai une question aussi, avoue ce matin ta main tu l'as fait exprès !"

En lisant la dernière phrase une subite rougeur envahie son visage mais c'est malgré la gène heureuse qu'elle va pour se saisir d'un autre parchemin et dissimuler celui-ci afin de le garder précieusement. Malheureusement à la seconde où elle s'apprête à le ranger dans son sac il reprend son aspect premier à sa plus grande déception. Elle réalise toutefois rapidement que c'est en effet bien plus prudent et oubliant vite sa tristesse se réjouit à l'idée de le rejoindre dans quelques heures.

Le reste de la matinée passe bien trop lentement au yeux des deux amoureux qui se précipitent à la première occasion au lieu du rendez vous ce qui n'est pas très compliqué pour Drago maintenant complètement isolé mais l'ait nettement plus pour Hermione qui s'extrait de son groupe d'amis par une pirouette avec _James_. Courrant presque mais ralentit par le bout de chou elle arrive enfin au pied de ce qu'elle considère maintenant comme leur arbre et ne peut être qu'émerveillée et attendrie par le sourire naissant sur le visage du Serpentard lorsqu'il les voit. Sans un mot mais le visage illuminé par le bonheur ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre et oubliant l'enfant qui les observe s'embrasse avec tendresse.

- Hey toi !

- Hey toi-même.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Allons 'mione on s'est quitté il n'y a que quelques heures.

- Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

- Hummmm absolument pas.

- ….

- Je rigole, boude pas !

- Grrrrrrr espèce de… de… de Serpentard !

- C'est effectivement ce que je suis et… oh salut le gnome je ne t'avais pas encore dis bonjour ok mais c'est pas une raison pour me baver dessus.

_James_ le regarde de ses grands yeux tendant les bras vers lui.

- D'accord, d'accord grimpe.

- Vous êtes mignons comme ça.

- Pas d'insultes s'te plait, je suis Drago Malefoy, je ne suis pas mignon !

- Ouhla bien votre Seigneurie !

- Cesse de te moquer et viens là vile petite Serpentard.

- Hey !

La saisissant par la taille il l'a fait basculer contre lui et pose ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Tut tut tut monsieur Malefoy ! Bas les pattes, de quoi m'as-tu donc traité ? De Serpentard ? Nulle Serpentard ici, juste une Gryffondor !

- Vraiment ? Alors ce matin ta main ce n'était pas volontaire peut-être ?

- Mais nooooooooooon !

- Menteuse tu rougis !

- …

- Allez avoue.

- Bon, bon d'accord. Mais je voulais juste vérifier un p'tit détail.

- Si j'avais la forme de bon matin ?

- Ça ne va pas la tête ! Et pis fait attention à ce que tu dis, il y a _James_ !

- Je doute qu'à son âge il comprenne l'allusion.

- Figure toi que mon fils est très intelligent.

- Hum hum c'est sûr qu'en tétant son pouce il a l'air redoutabl…AIE ! Il m'a mordu !

- C'est bien mon bonhomme. Tu l'as insulté, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il a la vengeance facile lorsque l'on se moque de lui.

- Mouais bah c'est pas une raison, ça ne se fait pas, son éducation à des lacunes.

- J'te remercie !

- …

- T'as l'air malin à tirer la langue comme un gosse.

- Pfffff. Et puis d'abord revenons en à LA question : tu l'as fait exprès.

- Je voulais savoir si on portait toujours nos… tu vois quoi.

- Humhum je vois… Et tu ne pouvais pas vérifier sur toi non ?

- Euh…

- Ouiiii ?

- J'y ai pas pensé.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- JE N'Y AI PAS PENSÉ ! T'es content là ?

- Oui.

- Mufle.

- Fier de l'être.

Et sa continue comme ça entre chamailleries et câlins pendant toute la pose déjeuner. D'ailleurs ce genre de scène se reproduira souvent, ce lieu étant celui de tout leur rendez vous en dehors de leur quartier bien sûr. Parfois Drago y est seul avec _James_ lui racontant des histoires qu'il ignorait connaître, le berçant, le rassurant… apprenant à l'aimer. Lorsque pendant ces moments là Hermione les rejoints c'est toujours la même question qui revient : et si Drago était vraiment le père de _James_ ? Finalement hantée par cette interrogation mais n'osant pas en parler au principal intéressé se doutant que celui-ci prendrai peur et risquerai de fuir leur relation plutôt que d'affronter un futur où il aurait réellement réussit à construire quelque chose elle se tourne vers la seule personne à laquelle elle a pu pensée… sa meilleure amie Ginny.

- 'mione du calme, ne me tire pas comme ça tu vas m'arracher le bras !

- Dépêche toi !

- Je fais ce que je peux mais si tu me disais où l'on va.

- Tu verras bien, cours.

- Quel caractère !

Hermione avait d'abord songé à l'arbre mais c'était ravisée songeant que son homme n'apprécierait pas du tout et c'est finalement dans un autre coin du parc qu'elle s'arrête enfin.

- Pfou quelle sprint ! La prochaine fois préviens moi avant je m'entrainerais.

- Cesse de dire des âneries et assis toi il faut que je te parles.

- D'accord, ça à l'air sérieux.

- hum.

- J'écoute.

- …

- Heho tu es toujours là ?

- Oui oui mais c'est pas facile.

- Quoi ? ce n'est pas grave au moins?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Tu ne crois pas ? Crache le morceau tu m'inquiète.

- …

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Essaye par le début.

- ….

- Oui ? Si tu ouvres la bouche ce sera plus facile pour parler.

- Tu ne m'aides pas là.

- Tu me stress alors je m'occupe en attendant que tu me dises enfin ce qui ne va pas.

- Ok, je me lance. Je m'interroge sur _James_, je veux dire il faut bien qu'il est un père.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Bien euh vois-tu je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques temps et je me demande si…

- Tu es avec un mec et tu voudrais savoir si je pense qu'il pourrait être le père de _James_ ?

- Oui.

- Ah mon avis c'est possible.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas avec qui je suis !

- 'mione tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Non bien sûr que non mais…

- Mais rien du tout, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite et dès que tu le regardes ou croises son regard automatiquement tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux… ou tu restes à le fixer comme une gourde en rougissant légèrement dès que tu t'en aperçois et sorts de ta contemplation.

- N'importe quoi !

- Mais oui ! Enfin bref je pense qu'il est effectivement possible que le nom du p'tit diable soit Malefoy… même si _James_ Malefoy c'est étrange.

- Mais, mais, mais

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Dep… depuis qua…depuis quand tu sais ?

- Oh environ un mois, je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à m'en parler, vous êtes ensemble depuis ?

- Un mois et demi. Mais tu n'es pas choquée, ça ne te fais rien ?

- Choquée non, en colère oui.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi, c'est quelqu'un de bien vraiment, il est gentil, tendre, courageux, intelligent et dr…

- Stop ! Arrête ton éloge sur Malefoy tu veux. Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu sorts avec lui, j'estime que tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais et assez intelligente pour ne pas t'amouracher d'un abruti… la preuve tu as repoussé Ron. Je suis en colère car tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Je pensais que tu ne l'accepterais pas.

- Alors c'est bien mal me connaître et je trouve ça blessant. Je supposais que l'on était suffisamment proche pour que tu saches que je ne juge pas les gens sans chercher à les connaître, et même si de prime abord il ne ferait pas parti des personnes que je mettais dans ma liste de futur ami vu le passif que l'on a, j'ai bien assez confiance en ton jugement pour essayer et vouloir faire l'effort de lui parler de manière civilisée.

- Pardon.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires si tu me racontais toute l'histoire… et les détails.

- GINNY !!!

- Bah quoi il a une sacrée réputation de dieu du sexe.

- …

- Allez !

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Ne te fais pas prier.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! On ne l'a jamais vraiment fait.

- Noooooon, tu te moques de moi là.

- Il veut mais moi….

- Et ben. Au moins comme ça tu sais qu'il tient à toi… mais je ne te croyais pas aussi…

- Hé minute j'ai pas dit que l'on avait rien fait. C'est juste que l'on a pas enfin tu vois quoi.

- Oui, je vois même très bien… bon alors tu me racontes, j'ai toute le reste de la journée et toute la nuit alors vas-y tu peux mettre les détails.

Et c'est ainsi que débute un récit de plusieurs heures au court desquelles Ginny apprend tout ce qu'il y a à savoir et rassure 'mione qui se demandait si d'autres personnes avaient remarqué son rapprochement avec le Serpentard lui indiquant que seul Harry en était quasi sûr et peut-être quelques autres qui s'interrogent un peu mais comme ça leur parait improbable et qu'ils ont d'autres soucis en tête passent à autre chose.

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque les deux jeunes femmes regagnent leur lit dont l'un déjà occupé par un Serpentard qui attendant sa chère préfète en chef ne dors pas à 3 heures du matin passée.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Tu m'as fait peur Drago !

- Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

- Mais non idiot embrasse moi au lieu de dire des imbécillités.

- Demandez comme ça je suis pas sûr.

- S'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

- Bon allez viens là, ce lit est trop grand pour moi seul.

Après maintes câlins et autres Hermione aborde un sujet qui lui tient à cœur avant d'en perdre le courage.

- Ginny et Harry sont au courant pour nous deux… et pour _James_ ils sont d'accord avec moi.

- Stoooooop ! Une minute là. Comment ça Potter et Weasley sont au courant, tu leurs as dit sans m'en parler ?

- Non, non je te jure. Ils ont devinés. Et après j'ai parlé avec Ginny qui maintenant en a eu la confirmation et étant donné les doutes d'Harry et leur relation à tous les deux je lui ai permis de l'en informer.

- T'es complètement folle !

- Elle l'a très bien pris et Harry le fera également, ils s'en doutent depuis un mois, ils ont eu le temps de se faire à l'idée.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision seule.

- Pardon mais…

- Les excuses ça ne suffit pas et il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai horreur que l'on prenne une décision qui me concerne sans m'en informer. Je ne me suis pas libéré de l'emprise de mon père pour subir la même chose de toi ou de quiconque. Je te faisais confiance.

- Attend ne pars pas comme ça laisse moi t'expliquer !

Il s'éloigne et elle court derrière lui parlant à toute vitesse pour tenter de le convaincre mais dans ces circonstances elle ne fait pas vraiment attention à toutes ses paroles ce qu'elle va sous peu regretter.

- Ecoute ! Ils veulent te voir, te parler, devenir tes amis même si tu le permets. Tu n'as plus personnes et puis ça leur permettra de constater que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que si ton toi futur n'est pas là avec nous ce n'est pas parce que tu nous a abandonné et...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis encore moins de Potter ! Je suis seul et alors ? C'est dans ma nature ! Ça me convient à merveille et je l'ai toujours été. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais réellement proche de crétins comme Goyle et Crabbe ? Ils présentaient simplement l'avantage d'être proche des idéaux du mage noir, d'avoir des pères mangemorts et donc proche du mien tout en étant assez sots pour ne pas se rendre compte que je les méprisais eux et tous les autres, que je n'adhères pas à leur stupide doctrine. La solitude est ma compagne depuis que je suis gosse et ça me va.

- Ne te la joue pas loup solitaire, tu n'en ai pas un et…

- Encore une preuve que tu ne me connais pas. Figure toi Granger que je suis un loup blanc sous ma forme d'animagus et

- Un animagi ? Tu ne peux pas en être un, tu n'as pas le niveau, c'est très difficile et dangereux et

- Tu me penses inférieurs à ce qu'étaient à notre âges Black et Potter père ? Surprise ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que le lord l'ignorait, tout comme mon paternel… pour Potter en tout cas, pour Black je l'ai appris à sa mort.

- Tu es un animagi ? Un animagi non déclaré, un loup ?

- Oui ! Et ne t'avises pas de révéler ça à qui que ce soit ! Ça m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et personne à part toi n'est au courrant alors je te promets que si tu parles…

- Des menaces ? Tu oses me menacer ! Et puis pour qui tu me prends, je ne te trahirais jamais ! Je t'aime.

- Tu m'as déjà trahit, cette nuit en parlant de nous avec tes amis sans ma permission ! Tu peux leur dire ce que tu veux a ton propos mais j'ai un droit de veto sur ce qui concerne ma vie, tu entends MA vie !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal, je suis désolée. J'étais confuse, je voulais savoir si elle aussi elle pensait que _James_ est ton f… oups.

- Que _James_ est mon quoi ? Otes ta main de devant ta bouche et si tu es une Gryffondor parle !

- Rien c'est idiot.

- Parle Granger !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je me demandais si elle aussi pouvait croire que tu es le père de _James_.

- ….

- Dis quelque chose.

-…

- Drago ?

Un instant sans voix il reprend le visage congestionné par la colère.

- JE NE SUIS PAS LE PERE DE CE BATARD TU M'ENTENDS !!! Hors de quest…

Le bruit d'un vase se brisant les faits se retourner vivement baguette en main juste pour voir le petit bout réveillé par les cris se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte les larmes roulant sur son visage.

- _James_. Mon bébé tu es là depuis longtemps ? Viens dans mes bras.

Mais l'enfant se détourne et part avec sa peluche s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Tu es fier de toi Drago ?

La colère de celui-ci est entièrement tombée à la vue d'une telle tristesse sur le visage bouffis par les larmes de _James_.

- Je ne voulais pas ça. Laisse moi passer maintenant, il faut que je sorte réfléchir.

- Oui, tu devrais faire ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il ne peut pas être mon fils, je n'ai aucun avenir. Il ne peut pas être mon fils, il…

Et le Serpentard se dirige ainsi, répétant inlassablement la même phrase comme pour s'en persuader ou comme un talisman peut-être, vers le chevalier qui garde sa tour secrète laissant une Hermione complètement stupéfaite et bien davantage triste qu'énervée contre lui… c'est tout de même un peu en colère contre elle-même d'en avoir trop dit et abasourdie de penser qu'il est un animagi qu'elle se rend consoler _James_…. Leur fils à tous les deux elle en est certaine… et elle songe en pénétrant la chambre que Drago n'aurait pas réagit si violemment s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même envisagé auparavant.

* * *

* * *

Ouf enfin le voilà achevé de la même manière qu'il a commencé, je l'ai finit d'une traite m'étant promis de le poster au plus tard le mardi d'avant les vacances. Et bien le voici même un peu en avance sur mon programme. Je suis contente d'en avoir terminé même si très honnêtement il n'a pas du tout pris la tournure imaginée au départ.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hamadryas :** Premièrement je suis ravie que tu m'ais reviewé et tu as parfaitement raison mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je suis également contente que tu aimes ma manière d'amener les choses, je penses qu'on a le même type de vision, moi non plus je n'apprécie pas trop quand ça va super vite et que c'est toujours le même schéma, en deux jours de cohabitation ils se tombent dans les bras… mais je pense que je tombe malgré tout dans quelques trucs habituels des hermione drago, j'essaye tout de même au max de les éviter. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublie pas _James_ mais comme tu l'as remarqué je m'attache à développer drago (et maintenant un peu plus vite parce que je me lasse de ma fic et v'la le boulot que j'ai en plus ! J'ai l'impression que les profs me parlent une autre langue tellement je comprend rien ou presque) Hum oui mon dray est un ascendant gryf' qui s'ignore et effectivement il vient de passer un cap dans sa maturité et il y en aura probablement d'autres, je m'amuse bien à le faire évoluer. Si je suis la pers à qui tu as écrit ta plus longue review je suis toute fière et flattée, merci, j'espère te revoir bientôt dans mes reviews.

**Didi :** Allez c'est l'heure du sport, on sautille en rythme lol Alors déçue ou pas ? Je n'ai rien contre les scientifiques sauf que je me demandes pourquoi je me suis embarquée dans un truc scientifique, j'ai eu 4 heures de physiques aujourd'hui et franchement j'ai décroché la dernière heure, elle s'exprimerai en Allemand ça reviendrai au même, je suis désespérée snif moi pas douée… fin de l'interlude caliméro lol T'as vu tonton Sevy était un peu de retour dans ce chap, je vais pas oublié ma victime favorite… pardon celle de _James_, comme ça ! La suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre j'espère… enfin un peu quand même je l'admets. Pour les questions de ton ps, tu verras bien par la suite, moi-même je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que je vais en faire, ça évoluera tout seul au fil des chap d'une manière ou d'une autre. A bientôt gros bisou.

**Virg05 :** Miracle la suite est là ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ça continue.

**Draco**** forever :** Et oui la romance est arrivée et ça se poursuit. Heureuse que tu ais apprécié.

**Ayuluna** Oh merci j'en ai plusieurs de toi (et même deux fois la même lol) I am the best je suis dans ton top 3, je déconne mais je suis très flattée merci bis. Et oui j'ai mes 100 reviews, je les ai, je les ai… je chantonne en faisant la danse de la joie lol Oh non soit pas tristounette la suite est là même si elle s'est fait attendre, tu me pardonnes dis ? Ensuite tes questions, alors comprendre que Dray est le père… je pense que tu as quelques indices dans ce chap, la vrai question c'est vont-ils l'accepter ? Parce que je peux être très méchante aussi niark niark niark (mon côté sadique qui ressort) Pour ce qui est de LE faire, honnêtement je sais pas, je suis pas très chaude pour faire un lemon, je suis pas douée pour ses scènes là alors en admettant que je me décide à mettre la suite avant l'année prochaine et que j'en mette un ce sera plutôt quelque chose de suggéré et non de décrit… à moins que mon homme vienne me filer un coup de main hummm (désolée il faut que je renferme mon côté nympho mais c'est ta faute aussi à me parler de ça, ça me donne des idées) Et enfin tout ce qui concerne le futur (réveille de 'mione 2004, apparition de dray 2004 et en savoir plus sur leur époque) et bien prend ton mal en patience mais je suppose que je donnerai satisfaction à une partie de ta curiosité, enfin j'en sais trop rien parce qu'on n'y ait pas encore ! Allez un énorme bisou à toi, j'ai hâte de lire une nouvelle review.

**Draymione :** Une des meilleures fics que tu es lu ? Waouh ! Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Ah lala je suis déçue, tu n'es pas la première ce coup ci, vilaine t'es punie ! lol Je rigole bien évidemment les cours en premier. Féerique ? Ouf j'ai échappé au lynchage si j'ai bien compris. Donc grâce au baiser de fin de chap 7 tu as pu attendre jusque là sans pulsions meurtrières et sans oublier ma fic ? Dis moi ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Bon j'avoue ce chap c'est peut-être un peu fait désirer mais il est LÀ !!! Bisou et à bientôt.

**Fée :** Kikoo toi ! Effectivement l'histoire va maintenant un peu s'accélérer mais j'ignore un peu comment et surtout comment ça va tourner… mais j'ai quand même quelques idées. Je lui demanderai mais je ne crois pas que 'mione consentirai à te laisser sa place… J'ai James avec moi et il est de mon avis apparemment, d'ailleurs tu devrais te méfier des bonbons pendant quelques temps car il a un air machiavélique et hargneux genre "t'approche pas de mon père et embête pas ma mère" et tu as vu ce qu'il est arrivé à ce pauvre tonton Sevy lol Lucius être grand vilain pas beau très méchant vivi, fallait bien que je trouves un truc pour expliquer le côté couard et vil de dray dans les bouquins mais aussi son évolution, Lucius était tout désigné, drago pas vouloir affronter son père alors faire style mais détester lui et être très remonté contre donc vouloir être le contraire de lui, il lui fallait juste un p'tit coup de pouce après ça. Hermione adulte ? Top secret lol Alors en ce moment t'écoute quoi comme musique ? J'me suis habituée à avoir en plus de mon kisouille parfumé (pêche est un excellent choix) un petit interlude musical made in Fée ! Mouais j'suis loin des 4h par semaine, tiens par exemple le lundi j'ai cours de 13h à 18h alors ok le matin j'ai rien (mais je dois partir à 11h pour être à l'heure ça me gonfle) mais s'te plait c'est 5h non stop de bio ! C'est un peu longuet quand même. Je fais un petit interlude : message à Stéphane que je ne connais pas et qui ne lira jamais ceci "T'as entendu la dame… elle est pô en sucre… mais c'est pas grave vas-y surprotège la rien que pour l'embêter un peu de ma part lol" Je t'embrasse ma belle à bientôt.

**Serpentis :** Merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir de savoir que sa p'tite fic sans prétention est appréciée.

**M dougy dog :** Alors celui là aussi te plait ? Si tu as lu quelque sev/herm dis moi ce que tu en as pensé, même si tu n'as pas aimé, ce n'est pas interdit… quoique quiconque n'aime pas mon severus d'amour mériterait quelques sortilèges impardonnables lol Je déconne je déconne. Euh je crois que pour le mardi prochain je me suis fait un peu attendre là rhem pardon. Bye

**Olen :** Merci. Je suis très fier de mon p'tit James et donc toujours contente que l'on l'aime bien. À la prochaine.

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** La suite est là, longue à arriver mais elle répond présente. J'espère que le résultat récompense ta patience.

**Elsar :** Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (cri hystérique) MERCI pour tous tes compliments. Ce chapitre convient-il à la fan inconditionnelle (je reprend tes mots) que tu es ?

**Kloona :** Kikoo ! Ohlala, au secours une protectrice de James je vais pas pouvoir le martyriser en l'envoyant chez son grand-père comme je l'avais prévu pour les vacances lol Tu le veux ? J'te le prête pour la semaine de la Toussaint… ah non désolée sa mère n'est pas d'accord elle estime qu'il fait déjà assez de bêtise tout seul ou en compagnie de certain Weasley qui on dû oublier de grandir et que s'il apprend des nouveautés ce cher severus est bon pour Ste Mangouste suite à une dépression nerveuse lol Dommage James avait l'air tenté, il vient de partir chercher une idiotie à faire pour enquiquiner sa maman pour la peine. Plus sérieusement je ne crois pas que Lucius soit mort, seulement salement amoché et amnésique… bah oui faut pas qu'il puisse informer tu sais qui de tu sais quoi. Rando et cheval hummmm. Mon niveau c'est un peu compliquer, sur le papier j'ai passer deux galop je crois (j'sais même plus, ça fait lgtps) en manège et carrière je dirais 3 parce que j'en ai plus refait dans ses conditions depuis pas mal d'années et que la dernière fois que j'en ai fait vraiment sérieusement en club j'avais à peu près le niveau 4 et c'était il y a environ 3 ou 4 ans… en plus j'ai toujours eu un niveau inférieur en club qu'en rando car en club je me stress et ne suis pas en confiance suite à qq accidents sans gravité mais où je me suis vraiment fait peur (notamment chute au galop pied coincé dans étrier sur plusieurs mètres avec postérieur qui a tapé sur la bombe, je l'ai vu de très près, mes lunettes était tordue après ou encore vol plané à l'obstacle avec saut périlleux et atterrissage sur le dos pile poil sur la barre d'obstacle qui en plus n'ai pas tombée lors de l'impact, j'ai vraiment eu un cul monstre, tout le monde était persuadée que je m'étais fouttu en l'air la colonne mais je me suis relevée assez rapidement –tout est relatif- même si pas en super forme et avec un magnifique et douloureux bleu) Donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais maintenant je fais quasi exclusivement de la rando, juste parfois un peu de club pour remettre les muscles en place avant de partir une ou deux semaines (sinon bonjour les courbatures dès le 2ème jour!) et en rando on a l'habitude d'estimer que j'ai un niveau 5 parfois 6 parce que je passe partout sans me poser de question, je suis en totale confiance (je teste le cheval le premier jour et sauf exception après je fonce tranquille sans me prendre la tête) et advienne qué pourra. J'estime que si le premier passe moi aussi, en Aout là on a fait un galop dans un terrain j'te raconte pas, c'était carrément du cross. Je me méfie un peu plus qu'en j'ai un jeune dont c'est une des 1ères rando, je suis plus attentive mais bon voilà quoi. Et non je n'ai pas de cheval notamment parce que ça coûte cher à l'entretient surtout en région parisienne comme tu l'as dit. Rhem je vais m'arrêter là sur le cheval sinon demain j'y suis encore mais tu peux me mailer si tu veux. Sinon le chap 8 et enfin là maintenant il va falloir patienter pour le 9. J'suis méchante hein ? Plutôt faignante en fait, honte sur moi lol

**Her-moi-neu :** Super drago… ouais mais bon je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans la caricature quand même. Ravie que ça t'es plu. Aie une protectrice de Drago, je vais plus pouvoir le torturer alors snif lol Bisou.

**Angela**** Stevens :** Oui oui y a Hermione maintenant dans sa vie, mais faut pas oublier James non plus. Maintenant pour répondre à ta question, bien que ce chap ait dû t'éclairer, je me permets de t'inviter à lire ma réponse à la review d'Her-moi-neu dans le chap 5 remise en question car j'y ai tout détaillé mais si après ça tu veux d'autres précision pas de problème. Mais le vrai truc c'est pas de comprendre c'est d'accepter. La suite est enfin là et la prochaine va également se faire désirer je le crains. Gros bisou.

**Ange d'iris :** Merci, le chap 8 est enfin là après plusieurs semaines de lutte pour l'écrire, je vais de suite m'attaquer au 9… enfin essayer.

**Mariecool** Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chap te plait aussi.

**Leoline :** Et la grande gagnante est Leoline grâce à qui je viens de passer la barre des 100 reviews ! Merci la miss. Bisou et à bientôt.

**Bipbip : **Premièrement bienvenue chez ffnet mais attention on devient vite accro au site ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es plu à ce point, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite, à très vite bisou.

**Theti :** Mais non t'es pas folle, c'est juste l'effet drago malefoy, attention l'abus peut-être dangereux pour la santé lol Ravie que tu es appréciée à bientôt bisou.


	10. Chap 9 Réfléchir, comprendre et pardonne...

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Premièrement joyeux Noël à toutes (tous ?) et bonne année avec un peu d'avance. Ensuite, il faut savoir que j'ai longuement hésité avant de poster la première partie de ce chapitre qui, comme vous le constaterez, et bien plus courte que d'habitude. En effet je n'ai pas eu le feu vert de ma possible future bêta car je n'ai pas osé la déranger avec ça au moment des fêtes, ainsi il est envisageable que j'y apporte quelques modifications lorsque j'updaterai la suite. Si finalement je me suis décidée c'est en raison de vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchées. Je voulais absolument essayer d'updater pendant les vacances, une manière de vous remercier, hors je risquais de ne pas pouvoir le faire par la suite et étant donné que le début de ce chapitre était sagement dans l'ordi depuis quelques temps et bien je me suis dis pourquoi pas. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues, l'angoisse de la page blanche m'a accompagnée un certain temps avant que je ne réussisse à écrire ceci. Bonne lecture.

Je viens d'updater la partie suivante et j'en ai profiter pour rééditer celui-ci Djeiyanna l'ayant également corrigé. Merci à toi.

**Petit rappel :**

**>Pensées des personnages>  
**°Petit retour en arrière°  
Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 8 :** - Tu ne comprends pas, il ne peut pas être mon fils, je n'ai aucun avenir. Il ne peut pas être mon fils, il…

Le Serpentard se dirigea, répétant inlassablement la même phrase comme pour s'en persuader ou comme un talisman peut-être, vers le chevalier qui garde sa tour secrète laissant une Hermione complètement stupéfaite et bien davantage triste qu'énervée contre lui… c'est tout de même un peu en colère contre elle-même d'en avoir trop dit et abasourdie de penser qu'il est un animagi qu'elle se rend consoler _James_…. Leur fils à tous les deux elle en est certaine… et elle songe en pénétrant la chambre que Drago n'aurait pas réagit si violemment s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même envisagé auparavant.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 9 partie 1**** : Réfléchir, comprendre et pardonner**

L'enfant sanglote a n'en plus finir, il tremble et semble lutter pour respirer correctement, seulement lorsqu'Hermione tend sa main vers lui, il la repousse brutalement et la défit du regard. Il parait lui crier qu'il n'est pas un bébé, un lâche, qu'il n'a besoin de personne pas même d'elle. Toutefois la jeune Gryffondor ne voit qu'un enfant ayant trop souffert et voulant s'isoler des autres pour se protéger, un enfant qui sert à n'en plus finir le cadeau qu'elle lui a offert… un loup. Elle repense aussitôt à ce que Drago lui a révélé et combien il est ironique qu'elle est toujours aimé ces animaux. Il était donc compréhensible que _James_ apprécie tant cette peluche. Celui-ci suivant le regard de sa mère baisse les yeux sur ce qu'elle fixe et contemple un instant son doudou. Indécis il hésite, puis son visage se durcit et il jette de toutes ses forces le symbole du Serpentard à travers la pièce. Hermione comprenant la détresse de son fils va calmement ramasser l'objet contre lequel il semble vouloir canaliser sa colère avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur le petit lit. Avec patience elle entreprend une explication sur le comportement de Drago, lui disant combien lui-même doit être malheureux. Qu'en somme il n'a pas voulu tout ça. Elle lui explique qu'il était en colère contre elle, qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles. Cela ne convainc pas vraiment l'enfant qui se laisse enfin câliner par sa mère mais refuse de reprendre la peluche. Hermione la dépose donc sur la table de nuit puis quitte la chambre le laissant finir sa nuit.

La jeune femme s'en veut terriblement. Elle n'aurait pas dû évoquer ce sujet brûlant avec lui. Elle aurait dû se souvenir qu'il n'était pas prêt, et surtout elle se reproche d'avoir parler de cela à un autre que lui. Evidemment, elle se doutait que cela ne lui plairait pas, cependant jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse le prendre si mal. Elle n'avait pas compris, pas envisager qu'il pourrait comparer son action à celle de Lucius. Jamais elle n'avait voulu le manipuler ou prendre une décision à sa place. Elle cherchait juste un conseil auprès de sa meilleure amie. Mais comment pouvait elle songer à une réaction aussi violente alors qu'il ne lui a toujours pas raconté explicitement l'évènement survenu à Noël ? Elle sait seulement que Dumbledore avait dû intervenir pour le sauver et que, depuis ce jour, plus jamais Drago n'avait été le même. Il semble avoir mûri d'un seul coup. Parfois cela l'effraye d'ailleurs, car elle ne le reconnaît pas. Autant lorsqu'il veille sur eux, sa nouvelle assurance et sa prestance peuvent être apaisantes et rassurantes, autant ses yeux et son visage sont capable d'exprimer une froideur et une détermination très impressionnantes. Ce regard gelé l'inquiète, elle doit l'admettre. De plus il lui remet en mémoire certaines paroles de Ginny : et si il avait mal tourné, s'il les avait abandonné ou trahit ? Non ! Elle refuse d'envisager cette possibilité et pourtant… ce regard Hermione se souvient l'avoir déjà croisé sur le faciès de Lucius Malefoy ou encore de Bellatrix Lestranges lors de sa cinquième année, et ça la terrifie.

En réalité, elle est au bord de la rupture depuis quelques temps maintenant à tout devoir encaisser sans obtenir le soutient dont elle aurait besoin. Elle ne supporte plus la masse incessante de questions qui la hantent perpétuellement, cette dispute avec Drago est la goutte d'eau en trop, elle craque nerveusement, il faut que cela cesse. S'il n'était pas prêt elle ne l'était pas davantage que lui simplement elle n'a pas eu le choix et ne l'a toujours pas. Il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour _James_ et si ce n'est pas elle qui ? Néanmoins elle n'a que 17 ans et toute Gryffondor qu'elle est, Hermione a peur.

Que lui arrivera-t-il dans le futur ?  
Va-t-elle finir sa vie ainsi, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, dans un banal lit d'infirmerie ?  
Est elle condamnée à ne pas voir grandir son fils ?  
En pensant à _James_, elle ce demande où se trouve le père de ce dernier ?  
D'ailleurs, est ce vraiment Drago comme elle le croit ?  
Les a-t-il abandonné comme certains, dont ses plus proches amis, l'ont suggéré ?  
Est-il mort ? Vivant ? Blessé et donc incapable de venir les chercher ? Prisonnier ? Traître ? Membre de l'Ordre ?

Et enfin les plus importantes de toutes ses interrogations, celles qui l'apeurent le plus également :

Dans quel monde son fils va-t-il naître et grandir ?  
N'a-t-il connu que les horreurs des champs de batailles, les larmes et les cauchemars qui les accompagnent ?  
Doit-il vivre enfermé, caché, dissimulé aux regards des monstres ?  
Ou bien a-t-il malgré tout le droit de rire, jouer, explorer et tester ses limites comme n'importe quel autre enfant ?  
En dehors de cette année a-t-il déjà fêté Noël ?  
Croit-il au père Noël et autres mythes peuplant l'enfance ou cette part de rêve et d'innocence lui a-t-elle déjà été arrachée ?  
Son fils est-il tout simplement heureux ?  
Aura-t-il la joie de grandir, fonder une famille, et finalement vieillir pour mourir à un âge avancé entouré des siens dans un monde en paix ?

Hermione est terrifiée par cet avenir sombre qui se profile et sur lequel elle n'a pas de réelles prises. Elle a bien tenté d'en parler à Ginny, Harry et même Ron… quoique là elle aurait dû s'abstenir car aucun n'avait compris ses craintes vis-à-vis de _James_… mais aucun n'avait d'enfant. Si au début pour elle _James_ et leur filiation restaient quelque peu abstrait depuis peu il **est** son fils. Elle ne fait pas que le savoir, elle le ressent au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa peur pour lui est primitive, sauvage, aussi ancienne que le monde et sans commune mesure. Aujourd'hui elle comprend parfaitement le geste de Lily Potter et sa portée, elle aurait agit de même sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle ne peut évoquer le sujet avec Drago. Comme leur récente dispute le démontre, il n'est pas prêt à l'affronter. Son présent est déjà tellement incertain lui parler du futur ne ferait que l'enfoncer. Mais alors avec qui partager son cauchemar, celui qui la laisse tremblante, désorienté, désespéré. Celui où elle voit se superposer à la vision angélique de _James_ endormi celle atroce d'un petit cercueil blanc… un cercueil d'enfant… celui de Son enfant.

C'est uniquement pour ne pas sombrer qu'Hermione s'est, cette nuit là, dirigée vers la seule personne à même de partager l'ensemble des sentiments qui l'agitent, la seule qui les vit également… elle-même. Elle est donc assise là, sur un lit d'infirmerie, depuis des heures à parler et pleurer insensible au froid qui la transperce sachant qu'aucune réponse ne viendra mais guettant la moindre réaction de ce corps inanimé à la fois si proche et si lointain. Elle redresse enfin la tête, le regard sûr et fier, sourit à son homologue, la remercie et quitte la pièce aux premières lueurs du jour, prête à affronter sa vie, son présent et son futur quel qu'il soit. Elle combattra pour préserver cette vie à laquelle elle doit donner naissance, elle veillera sur Drago et s'il le faut, luttera avec ou contre lui. Quoiqu'il en soit elle doit lui parler maintenant, la situation ne peut s'éterniser ainsi, _James_ a besoin de lui qu'ils le veuillent ou non… et même si elle se sent désormais capable de batailler seule, son appuie ne lui en est pas moins nécessaire pour être plus forte.

Arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard la jeune femme laisse le soleil hivernal l'étreindre de ses rayons, l'envelopper de sa chaleur. La nature semble lui prêter sa vigueur, le doux chant des oiseaux l'appelle vers l'avenir, l'incitant à marcher vers eux. Dans le ciel sans nuage, une ombre fantasmagorique s'élève au dessus de la forêt interdite, un Sombral, quelle majestueuse créature. Elle se souvient de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahit la première fois qu'elle en avait chevauché un, à l'époque leur insolite beauté ne paraissait pas à ses yeux. Depuis malheureusement, du temps avait coulé et les morts s'étaient accumulés à commencer par celle de Sirius, aujourd'hui rare étaient ceux qui ne voyaient ces animaux magiques. Le curieux équidé plonge dans les branchages et disparaît à sa vue, son attention est alors attirée par les reflets du lac au bord duquel une forme blanche s'abreuve. Tout d'abord hésitante elle avance pas à pas. Une fois suffisamment proche pour clairement distinguer le magnifique loup blanc, elle souffle un grand coup, s'empare de sa baguette au cas ou il ne serait pas celui qu'elle croit et s'élance déterminée. L'animal renifle l'air ambiant et lentement se retourne afin de faire face à l'intruse. Tous deux s'observent en silence de longues minutes le vent balayant le sol, agitant les branches, faisant tourbillonner de légers flocons, enfin une voix s'élève.

- Drago.

Elle s'attendait à le voir se détourner, s'enfuir dans la forêt. Elle pensait devoir combattre, était prête à l'assaut aussi est-elle surprise de le voir sous ses yeux reprendre forme humaine et la fixer intensivement sans la moindre crainte. Sa détermination est égale à la sienne et il éprouve une légère stupeur de la voir là, comme si lui aussi s'apprêtait à lutter avec elle. Comme si lui aussi avait longuement réfléchi cette nuit là et qu'ils en étaient arrivés séparément à des conclusions identiques.

Le Serpentard ne prévoyait pas une confrontation si rapide avec la Gryffondor. Il s'était également préparé à une âpre bagarre pour se faire entendre. Durant l'échange muet auquel ils se livraient encore quelques secondes auparavant Drago avait revécu en accéléré sa nuit riche en réflexions… et en regrets.

>°JE NE SUIS PAS LE PERE DE CE BATARD TU M'ENTENDS !!! Le jeune homme distingue le fracas d'un vase se brisant mais c'est comme si en écho se déchirait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux. Aussi se retourne-t-il avec une impression de ralentit, et lorsque son regard glacé plonge dans celui océan de l'enfant il a la sensation de se noyer dans une mer de douleurs où se mêle tristesse et trahison. Alors que le bout de chou se détourne et s'enfuit il ne se sent pas la force de le rattraper pour le rassurer et le consoler, lui-même ayant eu pour première impulsion de reculer et si cela avait été possible déserter les lieux de son intempérance.

Honteux il quitte à son tour la pièce non sans tenter une vague défense qui ne le convainc pas lui-même " Tu ne comprends pas, il ne peut pas être mon fils, je n'ai aucun avenir. Il ne peut pas être mon fils, il…" Ses pas le guide machinalement aux pieds de son plus fidèle ami, ceux du chevalier. C'est d'une voix sourde, vibrante de désarroi qu'il murmure plus qu'il ne prononce son sésame : "Napel". Rien ne se produit, le passage reste clos. Surpris Drago réitère sa demande un peu plus distinctement "Napel" immobilité totale. Puis de plus en plus fort "NAPEL, NAPEL, NAPEL… N.A.P.E.L !" non décidément le noble chevalier ne se plie pas à la demande de son compagnon solitaire. Celui-ci s'acharne sans que rien n'y fasse, sa demande se fait supplique, sa voix s'étrangle en un cri roque avant qu'il ne finisse par s'effondrer agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses yeux se posent sur une flaque d'eau au sol, sans doute le reste d'une blague de Peeves… ou de _James_, à cette pensée le reflet de son regard le renvoie à celui du petit garçon qui par sa faute est blessé. Ses nerfs lâchant il finit par murmurer un petit "je suis désolé _James_. Pardon Hermione."

Un bruit soudain l'arrache à sa torpeur, redressant la tête il croit voir sur le visage de marbre l'esquisse d'un sourire, d'une approbation tandis que s'ouvre le passage. Complètement abasourdi le Serpentard cherche sans résultat l'indice de la vie, d'une âme chez le personnage sculpté. En premier lieu hésitant il finit par emprunter le sombre escalier, après tout, ici, c'est chez lui, c'est sa tour. Cet événement auquel par la suite il sera amené à repenser lui permet de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Parvenu au chemin de ronde il s'allonge comme à son habitude sur le sol froid et dur se perdant un long moment dans la contemplation des étoiles.

Jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube il réfléchit à ce qu'était sa vie avant _James_ et Hermione et à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Sa décision prise il se métamorphose afin de parcourir le parc en quête de réconfort mais surtout de l'énergie, la force, le courage nécessaire pour affronter celle qui déjà a sût faire tomber certaines barrières et face à qui il devra encore se dévoiler un peu plus s'il espère la garder… du moins le croit-il.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'abreuve aux eaux brumeuses du lac lorsque le vent lui porte les effluves d'un parfum qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Son flair animal ne peut le tromper, elle est là… et elle l'attend. Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de repartir, il se mouvoit et lui fait face. Une lueur passe d'un regard à l'autre, la communication entre le loup et la jeune femme bien que silencieuse n'en est pas moins intense et décisive. Quand tout semble enfin établi un timbre léger comme la brise s'élève :

- Drago.

Frappé par le simple son de sa voix, ce coup au cœur lui permet de prendre conscience de la profondeur de son attachement pour cette magnifique sorcière lui donnant une brusque envie de les fuir elle et les sentiments si puissants qu'elle lui inspire. Cependant il n'est plus temps de se cacher. Répondant à l'appelle de son nom la majestueuse créature reprend la forme qui est la sienne.>°

C'est ainsi que se font maintenant face Hermione et Drago. Après un nouvel échange silencieux il apparaît évident aux deux parties en présence que les explications sont inutiles. Le simple fait d'avoir pris la peine de se remettre en question et le cheminement interne ainsi parcourus sont suffisants pour le moment. Si Hermione fût surprise de constater que le jeune homme accepte tacitement sa possible paternité ainsi qu'une certaine implication dans l'éducation actuelle de _James_, Drago l'est bien davantage d'avoir été compris sans être jugé. En sa présence il peut être lui et seulement lui. Pour elle et uniquement pour elle il est prêt à laisser tomber le masque ou tout du moins essayer.

C'est ainsi que, sans qu'un seul mot ne fût échangé, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard regagnent main dans la main le château puis discrètement leur appartement. Il reste néanmoins un problème de taille, _James_ n'est pas si prompt au pardon que sa mère. La rancœur du petit garçon est à la hauteur de sa déception, il est toujours difficile pour lui d'accepter les faux pas, les hésitations, les craintes de celui qui représente l'image paternelle. De ce fait lorsque Drago pénètre la chambre dans l'intention de faire la paix, le bout de chou lui signifie clairement qu'il est encore bien trop tôt… la peluche atterrissant par la même dans une espèce de nid à poussière non loin de l'armoire.

Cette situation s'éternise plusieurs semaines au cours desquelles _James_, bien qu'en guerre froide avec le préfet en chef, n'en oublie pas pour autant un autre conflit, celui-ci bien déclaré, aux règlements, aux interdits, à l'autorité, aux fanas du gagatisme mais surtout à un certain professeur de plus en plus paranoïaque.

* * *

°°°

* * *

Waouh mes petits doigts vont devoir s'activer pour vous répondre ! Merci à tout le monde. 

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Draymione**Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvée la suite à la hauteur (en sera-t-il de même ici ?) quant à poster plus vite tu m'en vois navrée mais même si je me forçais à essayer cela serait au détriment de la qualité donc je crois qu'il va falloir encore une fois t'armer de patience, vraiment désolée.

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Toujours aussi contente de te retrouver au fil des chapitres miss. Tu as raté la première review de peu lol Merci de me faire sentir que tu aimes autant ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup, j'espère que face à la longue attente tu ne te seras pas lassée et que je te compterai encore parmi mes revieweuses… tu me manquerais. Et enfin pour ce qui est de Drago refusant un peu son avenir il est vrai que je ne l'envisageais pas autrement, avec la vie qu'il mène et son passé avec Mione le contraire eu été étonnant non ? Pour ce qui est de la suite mystère mais j'ai encore quelques surprises en réserve. Bisou

**Virg05 :** Quel enthousiasme ! Merci c'est trop. En tout cas tu as très bien résumé pour la réaction de Drago vis-à-vis de James. Bye

**Ayuluna**Salut ma belle, je ne t'ai pas eu sur msn depuis quelques temps alors j'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes. Pour ce qui est de la suite rapidement comme tu peux le voir c'est plutôt ratée mais elle est là… à moitié lol J'espère que ça te plait. A bientôt.

Oups je remonte il y a une 2ème review alors pour répondre à ta question James parlera un jour (vous allez toutes me maudirent sinon lol) mais quand ça c'est top secret… avant le mot fin je le promet.

Et bien décidément, je re-reviens ! ça c'est une fan lol Moi number one ? Merci c'est trop d'honneur, m'enfin tu m'y avais mis parce que j'updatais assez rapidement je suppose que maintenant j'ai perdu cette place snif. Bisou la miss porte toi bien J

**Leoline** Et oui tout à fait, il faut qu'il accepte mais pour ça il faut d'abord qu'il s'accepte lui. Dans tous les cas je suis ravie que tu aimes et assez flattée car tu as tout de même quelques fics à ton actif sur les Dray/Mione et pas des moindres. Merci beaucoup.

**Fée :** Kikoo ! Bon au chap 8 tu faisais encore partie de mes habituées mais maintenant après environ 2 mois (désolée tu étais heureuse la dernière fois de n'attendre que deux semaines et bien là la durée est un peu plus longue) est ce que c'est toujours le cas ? Les disputes Hermione Drago ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter au vu de leurs caractères… et puis ça m'amuse lol L'idée de Dray comme père commence a faire son chemin comme tu peux le voir mais ce n'est pas encore ça et pour ce qui est de la réveiller et bien navrée mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Changement de sujet, j'espère que tu n'as pas laissé ce pauvre Steph mourir de froid en lui ayant kidnappé son manteau lol Le kissouille au chocolat est de saison… et pis j'aime bien le chocolat lol Enorme bisou à toi la miss.

**M dougy dog :** Tu me vois ravie que ça t'es plu… par contre pour ce qui est du mardi rhem 2 mois de retard c'est grave ? lol

**Hamadryas :** Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir de plus tu analyses plutôt bien la fic et je vois que l'on partage certains avis sur l'évolution d'une relation entre ces deux là. Effectivement pour Mione (ascendant Slyth tout a fait d'accord) c'est pas simple de tout gérer, et qu'elle change de côté est une idée… mais d'un autre côté Dray est tellement paumé et torturé que c'est à se demander comment il tient debout. Quant au premier mot de James j'avoue me retenir parfois de le faire s'exprimer. Je pense le faire parler avant d'écrire le mot fin sinon vous allez toutes me lyncher lol et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce qu'il peut dire à différentes personnes… je vais bien rigolé ! Allez bisou et à bientôt j'espère.

**Miss Kloona Patmol :** Waouh ça c'est de la review ! Je suis contente que le chap 8 t'es fait rire et t'es surprise apparemment aussi avec l'engueulade à la fin… et des comme ça (de rebondissements) j'en ai plein, à vrai dire il y a certains chap ou tout du moins scènes que j'ai hâte de rédiger niark. Hum oui te confier James pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour ta demeure il est carrément enragé lol Je ne sais pas si tu as plein de couleurs dans ta chambre il pourrai la repeindre tout en noir histoire qu'elle s'accorde à Sevychou lol Mon petit James a un certain succès décidément mais s'il fait tant de ravage à son âge qu'est ce que ça va être plus tard ! Si tu disais avoir dû attendre le précédent pour celui là tu as été gâtée niveau attente ! Désolée, en plus il est plus court que d'habitude, je suis quand même pardonnée ? Et enfin pour ce qui est des randos et bien oui parfois on peut avoir de sacrés galop avec des sauts et les branches qui arrachent la figure mais tout dépend de là où tu vas (c'est fonction du terrain) et du temps que dure la rando. Tiens cet été je vais au Canada ! Je suis trop contente yiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaah !!! Effectivement j'ai msn depuis peu… et je sais m'en servir ce qui est un exploit en soi lol Gros bisou j'essaie de te mettre un mail pour te filer mon adresse msn si tu veux. Ps : est ce que tu aimes bien Severus toi ?

**Her-moi-neu** Merci pour la review et oui pour James c'est dur et il compte bien le faire sentir à Dray ! C'est qu'il a du caractère ce petit lol

**Serpentis**Waaaah ! 5 fois de suite ?!!! Merci je suis flattée, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite à la hauteur.

**Elsar** Diaboliquement jubilatoire ? J'aime beaucoup cette tournure. Merci. Pour mon changement de style il est vrai que je craignais un peu vos réactions mais j'étais tellement bloquée que c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, prendre un ton plus léger au départ avant d'essayer de retrouver le style auquel je vous avez habituée. Je suis soulagée que bien que tu l'ais relevé tu ais quand même apprécié ce chap. Par contre pour ce qui est d'une publication par semaine j'ai bien peur que maintenant ce soit loin, désolée. Bisou.

**Hermignonne-1133 :** Une nouvelle revieweuse si je ne m'abuse, contente que tu es pensée à me laisser un tit mot et que ma fic te plaise. Pour la suite je crois qu'il aura fallu et qu'il faudra encore que tu t'armes de patience malheureusement. Tchao

**Dragonia** J'aime bien ce pseudo. La suite, la suite je fais ce que je peux mais je promets de ne pas laisser tomber cette fic, je la finirais, quand je ne sais pas mais j'y arriverai. J'espère que tu auras aimé cette première partie de chap. bisou et merci pour la review.

**Mme a.Malfoy :** Bonjour à toi (tu sais je crois que tous les Malfoy sont pris, Lulu avec maman de Dray et ce dernier avec mione… ou moi niark lol) Rassure toi tu ne m'as pas du tout vexée, effectivement il y a un tit problème avec ma mise en page déjà à la base et là-dessus ffnet m'aide pas, je comprends rien à ce site il fait pas toujours ce que je lui demande, il me retire des sauts de lignes pour m'en rajouter ailleurs, va comprendre. Je suis navrée que cela gène ta lecture, je vais encore essayé d'arranger ça. Merci pour le compliment sur l'idée de ma fic et mon tit James. Tuer Malfoy ? Lequel ? Père ou fils ? Et pour mon chapitre 12 ????? Là je vois pas j'en étais qu'au 9. Bye

**Steph** Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche. N'est ce pas qu'il est mimi mon Jamessounet… AIE il m'a frappé lol

**Ririne** Kikoo miss. La suite c'est faite attendre mais j'espère que tu l'as trouveras à ton goût. Tchao

**Bee**Merci pour la review. Je trouve également qu'assez souvent il devient un peu mou (c'est le même problème avec certaine fic où Severus est à la place de dray) et je peux t'assurer que je ne compte pas rendre Drago tout mignon, pour moi il reste quelqu'un avec un caractère fort à tendance arrogante, le faire tout doux ne collerai pas je trouve même s'il peut être mignon et gentil quand il veut. Et puis avoue ce serez moins amusant s'il était adorable tout le temps. Bye

**Jun**** Rogue :** Merci pour les encouragements, j'en ai bien besoin. J'espère que de ton côté tu n'as pas trop de mal avec ta fic. Mes titres de chap un sens poétique ? Euh je sais pas mais en tout cas à chaque fois je galère pour les trouver… sauf pour le 7.

**Synopsis :** Alors là j'avoue c'est peut être bien ta review qui m'a le plus touché. Je suis assez fière de moi, avoir réussit à te convertir au dray/mione waouh. Je ne pensais pas réussir ça un jour, faire apprécier une catégorie à quelqu'un. Tu me diras moi on m'a bien rendu accro aux Severus Hermione ! Par contre pour ce qui est du couple Ron Hermione désolée mais je ne peux vraiment pas, je ne l'explique pas c'est comme ça, m'enfin sait-on jamais un jour peut être que j'en lirais une et qu'elle me convaincra. J'ai des doutes m'enfin toi tu as bien fini par apprécier celles avec Drago alors…. Pour ce qui est des suites même si elles se font attendre elles arriveront, je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fic, ne serait ce que par respect envers les personnes qui comme toi prennent la peine de me laisser un tit mot. Les chapitres et leurs mises en page oui oui je sais, c'est une catastrophe, j'avoue que j'ai du mal sur ce point. Ce chap étant plus court ça passe peut être mieux ? Dans tous les cas j'espère sincèrement que tu ne seras pas déçue et encore merci de ta review, j'étais vraiment toute contente (et totalement hallucinée) en la lisant. Gros bisous

**Le mot de la fin :** Pouh ça en fait des reviews à répondre… et j'en suis ravie ! J'ai quasi autant de pages utilisées pour vous répondre que de pages de fics pour ce chap lol Continuez j'adore et le petit go juste en dessous n'attend qu'une seule chose que vous le sollicitiez, si, si, il appelle lol et moi ça me motive. Pour finir on est le 25 depuis environ 2h alors: **JOYEUX NOEL !!!! **


	11. Chap 9 P2 Réfléchir, comprendre et pardo...

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Pour commencer, un énorme merci à **Djeiyanna**qui a eu la gentillesse, la patience et le courage de corriger ce chapitre. Merci ma belle ! Voici donc la 2è partie de ce chap 9 décidemment à rallonge étant donné que finalement il comptera une 3è partie. Cette fois ci la dernière promis. Que voulez vous mes persos ont décidé de mener leur propre vie. Notamment un charmant petit couple qui, trouvant qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de texte, ont pris possession de cette partie sans me demander mon avis. En espérant que cela fera plaisir à ceux qui réclamaient un peu plus de ce duo de charme je vous laisse à votre lecture… et à vos claviers pour une review ! Bisou tout le monde.

**Petit rappel :**

(Pensées des personnages)

Petit retour en arrière (suite à quelques problèmes de mises en pages avec ce screugneugneu de ffnet à partir de maintenant je soulignerai la première et la dernière phrase de mes retours en arrière. J'espère que ce sera clair)

Personnage dont le présent est 1997

_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 9 partie 1 :** Cette situation s'éternise plusieurs semaines au cours desquelles _James_, bien qu'en guerre froide avec le préfet en chef, n'en oublie pas pour autant un autre conflit, celui-ci bien déclaré, aux règlements, aux interdits, à l'autorité, aux fanas du gagatisme mais surtout à un certain professeur de plus en plus paranoïaque.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 9 partie 2**** : Réfléchir, comprendre et pardonner**

En effet l'enfant est énormément perturbé par l'image que Drago lui renvoi. Il doit faire face à un passé qu'il ne connaît pas et n'imaginait même pas. Il se retrouve aussi confronté à un homme bien éloigné de celui qu'il fréquente à son époque. Il refuse absolument toutes les tentatives de réconciliations que le jeune homme lui propose et multiplie les bêtises, au grand dam d'Hermione. Depuis cette fameuse scène on compte au nombre de ses souffres douleurs : Miss teigne, qui a vu son pelage revêtir une couleur orange à pois n'étant pas sans rappeler l'ami des enfants moldus : le célèbre Casimir. Autant dire que la blague n'était pas vraiment au goût de ce bon vieux Rusard. Seule l'intervention des plus surprenantes du terrifiant… ou terrifié Severus Rogue, sauva _James _d'un séjour promettant d'être fort désagréable dans le bureau du dit concierge.

Intervention que le professeur ne manqua pas de regretter amèrement lorsqu'il vit avec stupeur la potion qu'il préparait dans le laboratoire attenant à sa classe dégager une forte vapeur colorée. Celle-ci pris ensuite un aspect visqueux pour enfin exploser, le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds, rendant la pièce et les instruments s'y trouvant, inutilisables pour plus d'une semaine. Le maître des potions était certain de n'avoir commis aucune erreur et cherchant à comprendre ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec son cauchemar personnel présent encore quelques minutes auparavant. Cette potion nécessitait l'ajout fréquent et en petites quantités d'un ingrédient, il avait donc était obligé de délaisser régulièrement ses élèves. Il semblerait qu'il ait malencontreusement oublié la présence de la demi-portion et par la même n'ait pas pris soin de toujours refermer la porte de communication entre les deux pièces. Aucun doute là dessus, le diablotin avait profité qu'il était occupé à incendier cet empoté de Neville Londubat pour modifier la composition de la mixture. Ce cher Rogue n'avait-il pas relevé le sourire ironique et malfaisant du monstre haut comme trois pommes juste après cet interlude, qui jusqu'alors lui semblait divertissant ? Ce jour là l'enseignant se promit que non seulement il redoublerait de vigilance mais également qu'à la moindre occasion il conduirait lui-même _James_ chez Rusard -bien connu pour avoir la rancune tenace lorsque l'on s'attaque à sa chatte-.

La dernière victime en date n'était en revanche pas celle attendue par la petite terreur. Pour Hermione se fut une véritable horreur que d'assister impuissante au massacre. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi mortifiée, humiliée et catastrophée qu'à cet instant où, pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver les mots lui semblant indispensables pour tenter de s'excuser pour l'acte de son fils, sa colère atteignait des sommets encore jamais explorés. Devant elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant de la chambre de Drago au salon commun, se tenait Albus Dumbledore totalement saucissonné. De plus un seau trônait sur sa tête, une puanteur sans nom ce dégageant de la chose originellement présente dans le récipient mais maintenant répandu sur le digne et respecté directeur de Poudlard. Lequel se libéra prestement de ses entraves, souleva son nouveau couvre chef et inspecta son contenu. Deux minutes plus tard il ne restait aucune trace de l'affront si ce n'est la préfète en chef se confondant toujours en excuses et semblant sur le point de s'évanouir en songeant avec effroi qu'à coup sur elle courrait au renvoi. Le grand sorcier la dépassa sans un mot renforçant la panique de la jeune femme et s'accroupi non loin du canapé où le bambin s'était posté afin de se réjouir du spectacle auquel il pensait assister. Quelle n'avait pas été sa déception d'avoir raté sa cible quoique, à l'instant où il croisa le regard perçant derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, il se mit à avoir un peu peur et éprouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps du regret. Au plus grand soulagement de tous Dumbledore, lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, n'exprima nulle fureur. Il fit comprendre au jeune garçon qu'il était temps qu'il réfléchisse à ses actes que ce soit envers lui, Rusard, Rogue, Parkinson, Malefoy ou autre. Puis il assura Hermione qu'aucune sanction ne serait retenues contre elle… ou Drago ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Néanmoins, étant donné que depuis le sauvetage au manoir il entretient régulièrement une sorte de conversation avec le Serpentard il glissa qu'il espérait pouvoir à l'avenir parler au jeune homme sans risquer une telle mésaventure.

Lorsque le sorcier eut disparu _James_ qui espérait se faufiler discrètement loin du danger n'échappa ni aux foudres maternelles ni à celles de Drago qui en avait plus qu'assez du comportement irrespectueux de l'enfant sur lequel il essayait de veiller. Triste et repentant le bout de chou n'eut pas la permission de dîner dans la Grande Salle où il ne fut admit que le temps de présenter ses excuses avant de regagner ses quartiers où il prit son repas seul avec Dobby.

Drago dont les idées diffèrent de plus en plus de celles de la majorité des membres de sa maison mange lui aussi seul d'une certaine manière. Bien que cet état de fait ne le dérange nullement, il envie un peu les meilleurs amis d'Hermione qui eux peuvent partager leur repas avec celle qui est à ses yeux la plus incroyable des femmes dont les pieds aient un jour foulé le sol de Poudlard. Il les observent deviser gaiement à table, puis s'exclamer sur l'un des discours de "sa" miss je sais tout, qu'il devine être sur l'exploit du jour qui value sa punition à _James_. Dès lors, et bien qu'il refusera toujours de l'admettre à quiconque lui poserai la question, il regretta d'avoir si vivement rejeter la proposition de la Gryffondor. Constatant sa solitude, cette dernière lui avait proposé pour la x ième fois de les rejoindre elle et ses amis. Tout compte fait à cette dernière pensée qui signifiait devoir dîner avec Potter and co la décision qu'il avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt en refusant l'offre de sa petite amie lui parut pleine de bon sens, ainsi il finit son repas serein.

Le lendemain Harry, Ron et Ginny prennent _James_ à part voulant le raisonner. La plus jeune des Weasley convaincu que si l'enfant pardonne enfin à Drago, il fera bien moins de bêtises, est la plus virulente des trois mais au final même s'il semble que le bout de chou cessera peut-être ses blagues douteuses, il n'en va pas de même pour son attitude envers le Serpentard. C'est ce qu'elle fait savoir à Hermione un peu plus tard dans la journée. Toutefois la jeune rouquine est têtue et décide de recourir à une autre stratégie : si _James_ ne révise pas son jugement de lui-même, peut-être est-il possible de faire en sorte que Malefoy agisse enfin intelligemment en se mettant au niveau de l'enfant et en présentant des excuses sincères. Et oui, s'il paraissait bien partie au début de la querelle pour se repentir les semaines passant la colère avait pris le dessus et maintenant il ne tentait plus le moindre rapprochement avec le bambin. Seul problème et de taille : personne n'est assez proche du jeune homme pour le raisonner en dehors d'Hermione qu'il refuse d'écouter.

Son plan en tête, Ginny approche celui qu'elle a choisit pour accomplir ce petit miracle et raisonner Malefoy. En fait il n'est probablement pas la personne idéale mais c'est le seul sur lequel elle a suffisamment d'influence pour le mener à faire tout ce qu'elle veut ou presque… du moment qu'elle n'hésite pas à utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition, et là elle est vraiment très motivée.

Le jeune homme de son choix se présente comme convenu à 18 heures précises devant la Salle sur demande. Agréablement surpris il pénètre dans celle-ci transformée pour le moment en une somptueuse chambre où, en plus d'un lit tel qu'il n'en a jamais vu, se trouve un dîner pour deux. Cependant lorsque retentit une musique romantique et qu'il voit paraître à ses yeux Ginny dans une tenue on ne peut plus sexy et avançant jusqu'à lui de manière très très très sensuelle, un affreux doute l'assaille. La repoussant doucement avant de perdre le peu d'esprit lui restant après un tel baiser, il demande soupçonneux :

- Ginevra Molly Weasley qu'est ce que tu manigances ?  
- Mais rien voyons ! Pour qui me prends tu ?  
- Ce que tu es… une odieuse manipulatrice n'hésitant pas à se servir de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins, d'autant plus quand l'intermédiaire doit être moi.  
- Oh !  
- Ne prend pas cet air indigné et vexé, il ne te va pas ! Donc que veux-tu ?  
- Dîner !  
- N'essaye pas de noyer le poisson.  
- C'est dingue ce que tu me fais confiance. Tu me prêtes un nombre de pensées incalculables. Je ne suis pourtant pas une Serpentard.  
- Oh mais je suis certain que tu y ferais merveille… à ta manière.  
- Goujat ! Rajoute-t-elle faussement énervée en le frappant légèrement du poing.  
- Ouch j'ai mal.  
- C'est ça moque toi va. En attendant ça va refroidir, alors s'il te plait fait moi plaisir et assied-toi.  
- Hum, il est un peu tôt pour manger tu ne crois pas ?  
- Rhem 18h15 oui peut-être un peu. On danse ?  
- Tu as perdu la tête ?  
- Moi ? Non, ce serait plutôt toi. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, Harry !

Pris d'un affreux doute ce dernier repasse dans sa tête toutes les dates possibles et inimaginables (son anniversaire… non. Le notre… non. C'est le principal. Alors euh… sa fête… non. Le jour de notre première rencontre… non. La première fois que l'on s'est montré en public… non. Quand on l'a annoncé à Ron… non. L'anniversaire de Ron ? Mais non, en plus je vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait que l'on fête ça tous les deux. Hum, la première fois que je lui ai dis 'je t'aime'… non. La première fois que l'on s'est embrassé… non. La première fois que l'on a… hummm rien que d'y penser… non, non, non ne pas se déconcentrer ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est craquante là-dedans. NON ! Harry ça suffit on se reprend. Donc euh qu'est ce qui reste ? La date du premier cadeau… non. Aie mais j'en sais rien moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié mais qu'est ce que j'ai oublié Merlin)

- SI ! Tu as oublié ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !  
- Ginny, mon cœur, bien sûr que non je n'ai pas oublié. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie une date pareille voyons.  
- Vraiment ? lui demande-t-elle septique.  
- Mais oui, parfaitement !  
- Alors ? J'attends Harry, ne me déçoit pas.  
- Bien sûr que non, tu me connais.

Intérieurement la jeune fille jubilait, il était impossible qu'il sache quoi fêter, elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée, cette date ne correspondait à rien. Enfin si, elle correspondra au jour où elle fût à l'origine d'une amitié éternelle entre Potter et Malefoy… bon ok peut-être pas éternelle… d'accord peut-être pas d'amitié du tout mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et on ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'a pas essayé !

- Justement oui, je te connais. Je m'impatiente Harry.  
- Euh… j'ai le droit à un indice ?

Haussement de sourcil réprobateur

- Pas que j'ai oublié ! Mais… euh… enfin…  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiii ?  
- Bon ok j'ai peut-être oublié.

Froncement de sourcil très mécontent

- NON ! Bien sûr que non hahaha. Je n'ai pas oublié du tout… j'ai juste du mal a m'en souvenir… là… tout de suite… dans la seconde. Finit-il d'une toute petite voix.  
-…  
- Ma chérie ? Dis quelque chose tu me fais peur.  
- Dire quelque chose ! Tu veux vraiment que je dise quelque chose ? Achève-t-elle dans un grondement.  
- Euh oui… je crois. (Maman elle va me tuer. Mais quel crétin, qu'est ce que j'ai oublié ? Merlin sauvez moi !)  
- HARRY JAMES POTTER !!!

(Je vais mourir)

- COMMENT AS-TU PU OUBLIER L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MON PREMIER BRACELET !!!

(ouh là elle est vraiment remontée, j'ai quoi comme excuse pour avoir omis l'anniversaire de son premier bracelet… son premier bracelet ?)

- Bracelet ? Quel bracelet ? Je ne t'ai jamais offert de bracelet.  
- Ça merci je le sais ! Je t'en veux beaucoup d'ailleurs ! Tu aurais pu y penser, à croire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

(Elle a perdu la tête)

- Bien sûr que si je t'aime Gin mais de quel bracelet parles-tu ?  
- De quel bracelet je parle ? DE QUEL BRACELET JE PARLE ? Mais de celui que ma mère m'a offert en 1989 quand j'avais 8 ans !  
- C'est une blague ? (Ça y est elle a complètement disjoncté**)  
**- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? J'y tiens énormément à ce bracelet il appartenait à ma mère et avant à ma grand-mère et avant à mon arrière grand-mère et avant à mon arrière arrière grand-mère et av…  
- OK, ok j'ai compris ! C'est un bracelet de famille qui compte beaucoup pour toi et que Molly t'a offert lorsque tu avais 8 ans, il y donc… 8 ans.  
- Euh… tout à fait !  
- Comment ça euh ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dis euh !  
- mais si !  
- Je te dis que non !  
- si !  
- NON !  
- SI !  
- No… ça suffit Harry n'aggrave pas ton cas je suis déjà suffisamment en colère comme ça !  
- Hein ? Euh. Mais…  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Tu… tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce bracelet.  
- Oh ! Vraiment ?  
- Mais oui !  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Puisque je te le dis Gin. J'ignorais jusqu'à son existence !

Regard noir.

- Enfin non pas son existence tu le portes de temps en temps…

Nouvel haussement de sourcil

- Euh souvent ?

Pincement réprobateur des lèvres

- Toujours ?

Esquisse d'un vague très vague sourire

- Toujours. Oui, évidemment que je savais qu'il existait ! Comment oublier alors que tu le mets tous les jours hahaha. (Elle aura ma mort ! C'est quoi cette histoire de bracelet ? On n'a jamais vu quelqu'un fêter son bracelet ! Elle est frappée… faudra que j'en parle à 'Mione… voir si elle n'a pas remarqué un comportement excentrique et bizarre ces derniers temps)

- Bien. Tu savais donc.  
- Oui. Noooooooon !  
- Oui ou non ? Faudrait savoir.  
- Je savais qu'il existait mais tu ne m'avais jamais raconté son histoire et qu'il était si important et que… et que tu fêtais son anniversaire.  
- Oh ! J'avais oublié. Hihihi alors ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne c'est ma faute.  
(Merci Merlin je vais voir se lever le jour demain matin**)  
**- Allez mangeons maintenant. Il est déjà 19h30.  
- Déjà ?  
- Et oui, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on est tous les deux et qu'on s'amuse non ?  
- S'amuse ? Rhem héhé oui bien sûr… c'est évident.(Quel charmant moment nous venons de passer ! Je referais bien ça tous les jours moi.)

Avec tout ce cinéma le jeune homme est tellement soulagé qu'il a complètement oublié, -cette fois-ci c'est le moment de le dire- ses soupçons. Ginny très fière de son mensonge de dernière minute l'ait également mais décide de laisser passer le dîner avant de repartir à l'attaque, elle s'est donnée tant de mal pour qu'il soit moins méfiant. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher maintenant.

Deux heures se sont écoulées. Le repas bien qu'entre coupé de nombreuses allusions coquines et regards prometteurs s'est enfin achevé. L'impétueuse rouquine confortablement assise sur les genoux de son compagnon entreprend de détourner définitivement son attention avec maintes caresses et baisers savamment déposés. Lorsqu'elle sent le jeune homme fin prêt, c'est-à-dire au bord de l'explosion (si elle ne consent pas à enfin s'occuper plus franchement et directement de sa virilité), elle susurre au creux de son oreille :

- Harry  
- Hum  
- C'est bien dommage que _James_ ne s'entende pas un peu mieux avec Drago  
- Hum… DRA... aaaaaah oui continue là juste là.  
- Je disais donc c'est triste pour Hermione et pour _Jimmy  
_- Hum hum bien sûr… ooooh depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?  
- Mais j'ai bien d'autres surprises pour toi si tu le veux.  
- Oh oui je le veux hummmmmm.  
- Si tu es gentil.  
- Hum  
- Il faut vraiment que ces deux là s'entendent mieux… dans l'intérêt de _James_.  
- Hum  
- Donc….  
- OH ça c'est divin Ginnyyyy

Celle-ci d'un léger coup de langue vient de lui arracher un cri de pur plaisir avant de reprendre son "travail". Elle le frôle sans jamais le toucher, fait mine de le contenter avant de s'écarter au dernier moment le rendant complètement fou, il est au supplice et plus tout à fait en état de réfléchir.

- Tu aimes _James_, et Hermione est ta meilleure amie, tu vas donc prendre sur toi et t'occuper de ce léger problème n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hum problème ? Quel problème ? oooooooooh  
- Mais voyons, amener Drago à se faire pardonner auprès de _James_.  
- Qui ? huuuuuuuuuuum  
- Drago.  
- Hum  
- Drago Malefoy.  
- Oh ouiiii… OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MALEFOY !  
- Aie. Ne te relève pas si vite tu m'as fait tomber !  
- Malefoy ? Tu veux que moi je persuade Malefoy ? Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?  
- Mais parce que tu veux le bonheur d'Hermione et de son fils… et parce que tu m'aimes moi murmure-t-elle de sa voix la plus sensuelle en reprenant ses caresses.

Ce petit jeu se poursuit encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles Harry refuse de céder… jusqu'à ce qu'elle menace de le laisser pantelant et insatisfait au moment crucial. Le besoin qu'il a d'elle à cet instant combiné à l'amour qu'il ressent pour ce bout de femme manipulatrice a raison de ses dernières résistances.

- D'accord, d'accord j'irai lui parler. J'essaierai de le convaincre je te le jure mais maintenant viens je t'en pris.

Par la suite la nuit fut encore longue pour nos deux tourtereaux, Ginny étant parvenu à son objectif peut enfin se laisser elle-même aller et profiter des talents multiples de son partenaire. Le matin venu il est le premier réveillé, repensant à sa promesse de la veille il en arrive à la conclusion que finalement c'est une bonne chose, ou tout du moins que c'est nécessaire pour _James_ et il se promet de tout faire pour raisonner Malefoy. Voire enterrer un peu la hache de guerre… mais également de faire payer à la machiavélique créature partageant son lit ses exactions de ces dernières heures.

Le jour même, dûment encouragé par la plus jeune des Weasley, il entreprend une première approche… qui se termine en duel ! Rien de très concluant donc, les quatre tentatives suivantes ne remporte pas davantage de succès. Il se décide alors à quérir l'aide de Ron. Autant dire que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de l'entraîner là dedans. Hermione apprenant ce que ses amis tentent de faire pour elle décide de les aider les informant que sa fichue tête de mule de Serpentard a le plus grand besoin d'un des grimoires de la section interdite où se trouve rassemblé divers renseignements forts instructifs pour qui risque d'être un jour ou l'autre confronté à la rage d'un des pires mangemorts qui soit : Lucius Malefoy. Le jeune homme semblant vouloir s'y rendre discrètement et de manière totalement illicite dans les nuits prochaines les deux Gryffondors prennent chaque soir des tours de garde pour surveiller grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs les déplacements de leur cible. Enfin, après six nuits pour ainsi dire blanches il est tant pour eux de revêtir la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et d'accéder furtivement à la bibliothèque… manquerait plus qu'à cause d'eux Malefoy soit repéré ! Ils sont donc là, a observer Drago dans ses recherches, ne sachant s'ils doivent vraiment se montrer et surtout n'ayant pas la moindre idée de se qu'ils vont bien pouvoir lui raconter. Il faut dire également que Ron n'est vraiment pas motivé, et si cette "mission" devait être un échec cela ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de dormir.

Le Serpentard s'arrête face à une des étagères, fixe avidement un ouvrage puis lance un accio qui n'a pas tout à fait le résultat escompté. Il aurait été trop simple de se saisir ainsi d'un tel livre, au lieu de venir se poser dans la main du jeune homme il s'est mis à brailler comme pas permis. Se saisissant de l'occasion Harry insonorise rapidement la pièce les révélant lui et Ron à un Malefoy médusé puis enragé. Force est de constater, après une bonne heure d'efforts inutiles, que seul il n'y arrivera jamais, or pour lui le contenu de cette œuvre revêt d'une telle importance qu'il en ravale sa fierté et consent a accepter l'aide des deux Gryffondors tout en échangeant avec eux maintes répliques assassines. Suite à plusieurs essais infructueux ils parviennent à la conclusion commune que seule la ruse les aidera et ils décident d'escalader une autre étagère afin de se rendre sur le dessus de celle qui les intéresse et ainsi se saisir du livre. Directement cela c'était avéré impossible : la bibliothèque s'élevant de plus en plus haut à la moindre tentative. Lorsque tout trois posent enfin le pied sur le meuble les concernant et que rien ne se produit ils pensent avoir réussi… bien mal leur en a pris. A peine Drago a-t-il en main le précieux ouvrage que dans un tremblement la bibliothèque bondit dans les cieux menaçant les faire chuter et s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas. Ils s'accrochent comme ils le peuvent lorsque enfin Harry fait remarquer que l'étagère ensorcelée monte et redescend rythmiquement. Le tout c'est de sauter au bon moment. Deux minutes plus tard Drago est le premier à toucher le sol après une chute de quatre bons mètres. Harry va pour le suivre mais il remarque au moment de s'élancer la tête livide de Ron, celui-ci est complètement malade et refuse obstinément de sauter dans le vide, il ne tient pas à mourir. Qu'on aille lui chercher un professeur. Ceci est bien évidement hors de question alors pour la première fois Harry et Drago se mettent rapidement d'accord : Le premier pousse Ron et le deuxième le rattrape.

- Non, non, non ! Il est hors de question que je saute de cette chose.  
- Mais si voyons ne fait pas l'enfant ce n'est absolument rien.  
- Tu parles d'un Gryffondor ! Une vraie fillette.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malefoy alors ferme là !  
- Ron je te rappelle qu'il est censé te rattraper… évite de l'insulter.  
- Quoi ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais faire confiance à ce malade !  
- Si, justement et tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Harry je te préviens si tu me pousses nous ne sommes plus amis !  
- Tu parles d'un dram…  
- Malefoy écrase.  
- Ron qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?  
- M'en fou je reste là.  
- Mais oui mais oui. Malefoy t'es prêt ?  
- Ouais  
- Alors à trois.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
- Un  
- Harry je t'en supplie  
- Deux  
- Je t'interdis de me faire…  
- Trois  
- çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! OUCH !  
- Désolé Weasley, j'ai cru entendre un bruit.  
- Oui moi m'écrasant au sol abrutit !  
- Oh arrête de geindre t'es toujours vivant.  
- Je vais te tuer.

Harry retrouve la terre ferme juste à temps pour empêcher un pugilat et sépare les deux adversaires.

- Allez moi je me casse, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement votre compagnie  
- Ne va pas croire que tu me manqueras  
- Je n'en doute pas Weasmoche  
- Je vais le massacrer  
- Ron arrête, pense à _James_. Quant à toi Malefoy tu devrais vraiment réfléchir parfois, tu sais utiliser la chose censé être ton cerveau. Tu passes vraiment à côté de quelque chose avec ton fi… avec _James_.

Le préfet en chef poursuit sa route sans un regard en arrière ni commentaire.

- Et ne te sens surtout pas obligé de nous remercier… on a juste faillie se faire tuer.  
- N'exagère rien Weasley et si tu n'avais pas eu la trouille…  
- Moi la trouille ! Tu te fous de moi !  
- Exactement. Mais passons, je ne vous remercierai pas car je ne vous ais rien demandé… et pour ce qui est de mes rapports avec _James_ ça ne regarde que moi alors laissez tomber.  
- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire Malefoy mais tu le regretteras si tu ne reviens pas sur ta décision, cesse les enfantillages.  
- Je ne te salue pas Potter et une dernière fois : mêle toi de tes affaires.

Sur ce il disparaît à la vue des deux autres garçons et regagne sa chambre où certes de la lecture l'attend, mais aussi une certaine réflexion car malgré tout les paroles de Ron et Harry l'ont touché. De leur côté ces derniers rejoignent leur dortoir et dès le lendemain informent Ginny et Hermione de l'échec de leur entreprise, cette dernière les remercie encore une fois d'avoir essayé leur disant combien elle est heureuse d'avoir de tels amis et relève les garçons de leur promesse, ils ont fait de leur mieux après tout. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle se retrouve à nouveau seule avec Drago elle lui tient un tout autre discours : lui disant combien elle est déçue et blessée par son attitude égoïste ce qui ne change en rien le comportement du jeune homme… du moins le croit-elle.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin (**du chap pas de la fic rassure toi Liz13)Je voulais juste préciser pour tout le monde vu que l'on m'a posé à plusieurs reprises la question : je n'ai plus de date précise pour les updates. C'est en fonction de ce que j'écris, de mon rythme. Toutefois je pense mettre la 3è et dernière partie de ce chapitre qui a pris des proportions titanesques d'ici les vacances de février. Ceci est bien entendu sans certitude aucune, je vais juste essayer. Oh et tant que j'y pense même si cette partie était davantage centrée sur Ginny et Harry rassurez vous dans la prochaine vous reverrez Hermione, Drago et James au premier plan… bien que je me sois attachée à Gin et Harry ! 

**Réponses aux reviews : **28 personnes différentes… et un peu plus de reviews ! Merci je vous adore !Niark ça me fait quand même un peu plus de 3 pages de réponses, heureusement que mes chapitres ne sont pas tous petits lol

**Ayuluna** Salut la miss, tu es la première a avoir reviewé la partie 1 de ce chap tu sais. Tout d'abord prend bien soin de toi ensuite si ma fic t'apporte un peu de joie tu m'en vois flattée. Comme tu as pu le voir de l'action pas tout à fait, et pour ce qui est de savoir comment ça va se goupiller entre Drago et James il te faut attendre la 3ème et dernière partie de ce chap. Je sais bien que la partie 1 était plus courte que mes chap habituels mais comme tu le vois la partie 2 s'étoffe et puis il fallait vraiment que je sépare ce chapitre car lorsque je l'ai débuté et bien il a commencé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et a très rapidement pris des proportions énormes donc vlam je le coupe en 3. J'espère que cette deuxième partie t'a plu et que la 3è sera à ta convenance. Gros bisou Lalala une 2è review donc suite de la réponse : Je suis vraiment touchée qu'elle te plaise autant j'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir d'ici la fin de cette fic. Merci pour les vœux, toi de même avec un peu de retard. Encore une fois retape toi une santé de fer bisou la miss. Et c'est repartit 3è review 3è réponse lol Moi m'amuser à vous torturer en vous forçant à attendre la suite ? Nooooon j'oserai pas lol Plus sérieusement ce coup-ci l'attente ne fut pas si longue que ça, environ quoi ? 3 semaines à tout casser. C'est raisonnable quand on me connaît lol Mais finalement je suis plutôt ravie que tu t'impatientes autant, ça veut dire que ma fic te plait sans aucun doute. Pour la fin disons qu'elle approche. Il est clair que je suis plus proche du point final de cette fic que de son commencement. Allez gros bisou miss… et tu peux continuer à me harceler de reviews si tu veux, elles me font toujours plaisir.

**Draymione :** Une autre fidèle lol Ravie que tu prennes toujours du plaisir à lire cette petite chose et comme tu peux le voir il y a eu un peu moins d'attente ce coup ci. A bientôt… j'espère lol

**Virg05 :** Merci, la suite est arrivée suffisamment rapidement à ton goût ? Mon petit James décidément il marque tout le monde.

**Kloona :** Kikoo ! Waouh ça c'est de la review, un vrai roman… ça tombe bien j'adore ça ; ) Ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptes pas martyriser James à vie, il aura le droit à ses moments de joie… et puis je lui en ai déjà accordé quand même… bon ok pas tous les jours lol Et pis tu as vu il continu à poursuivre Sevychou de multiple "blagues" et pas que lui d'ailleurs… il s'attaque au gros gibier maintenant lol La suite des livres de JKR, le compliment me touche énormément mais bon peut être pas quand même il n'y a que JKR pour avoir un tel talent dans l'écriture de HP, je n'ai pas la prétention de rivaliser mais merci (oui vive le 16/07/2005, je vais me remettre très fort à l'anglais, histoire d'essayer de lire hp pour la première fois en vo). Et promis dans la 3ème partie on verra James avec Drago et Hermione… enfin normalement mais je peux toujours changer d'avis, les perso ont tendances à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, bientôt ils vont me réclamer un salaire lol Je prend également comme un sacré compliment que tu trouves ma fic originale, c'est quelque chose auquel je tiens, ne pas copier, se détacher de la masse alors je suis contente d'y parvenir à peu près. Ensuite Sevy, je suis ravie que tu l'aimes car c'est mon nouvel amour (enfin nouvel ça fait qq tps quand même) et tant que j'y suis je tiens à te remercier pour tes reviews. Il est vrai que "rupture" n'est pas très gai m'enfin le sujet ne s'y prêtait pas et puis je suis fière de moi pour une fois j'ai réussit à ne pas faire d'happy end. De plus ta review m'a d'autant plus touché que ce one shot en a fort peu or il me concerne de près étant donné qu'il correspond à un moment de ma vie ou tout n'était pas rose avec mon homme, j'envisageai de rompre et il était au courrant d'où crise de larme des deux côtés, deux fontaines une vraie catastrophe lol Entre parenthèse le truc du "défi sans mot" m'a bien fait rire, c'est une idée ça faire une fic sans utiliser de mot lol Et pour ce fameux défi j'ai failli mettre Sirius à la place de James comme prénom mais étant donné qu'il semblerait que la plus grosse rancœur de sev soit pour James j'ai opté pour celui-ci… qui se raccroche si bien au nom de Potter, comme ça il sera obligé de penser au père et à Harry quand il appellera son fils lol Et puis oui je pars au Canada c'est trop génial ! Pour msn je t'ai rentré dans mes contacts mais c'est à croire que l'on n'y est jamais en même tps. Rhem comme tu peux le voir un peu moins d'attente que précédemment pour cette partie. Et enfin oui j'adore les loup et comme je trouvais que ça collait bien à Dray il ne m'a pas fallu lgtps pour en faire un animagus. Pouh j'espère que tu as tout compris ma réponse, j'ai pris dans l'ordre où ça venait sur ta review et ça en fait du boulot… n'hésite surtout pas à en faire des longues j'aime bcp. Gros bisou

**Her-moi-neu :** Salut, si ça te fait plaisir de me revoir moi ça me ravie de constater que certaine de mes revieweuses ne m'ont pas oublié dont toi. J'étais effectivement assez satisfaite de cette partie de mon chap où pour une fois je m'attachais plus aux sentiments d'Hermione que de ceux de Drago. Comme tu peux le voir la suite est arrivée un peu plus rapidement, et je pense mettre la partie 3 de ce chap d'ici les vacances de février (pour moi à partir du 14/02). Bye

**Beru**** ou bloub :** Oh mon dieu un homme ! Rhem désolée je me calme mais c'est tellement rare, tu comprendras ma surprise. Non mais j'ai eu un doute, le pseudo me paraissait plus adapté à un des charmants représentant de la gente masculine mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais que des lectrices (qui laissent des reviews en tout cas) donc ta bio me fût précieuse, maintenant il va falloir que je veille à ne pas m'adresser dans mes blabla aux seules membres du sexe féminin du style : "merci à vous toutes" ça marche plus. Enfin bref je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes délires et en revenir à ta review (merci d'ailleurs). Donc, moi ménager le suspens ? Nooooooon, tu crois ? Il est vrai que j'aime bien ça de temps en temps mais je n'y arrive pas à chaque fois, j'ai toujours envie de continuer mon chap du coup il se rallonge et fini par faire plus d'une dizaine de pages, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je coupe ce chap en 3 sinon… pouh bonjour la lecture pour vous. Ça m'a bien fait rire que tu demandes la suite dès le chap 7, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue… pardon déçu (va falloir que je m'habitue lol) Je vais t'épargner le sempiternelle gros bisou et me contenter d'un tchao.  
Euh non finalement il y a deux autres reviews donc je reprends (si ça continu cette réponse va rivaliser avec celle de Kloona !) _Hermione _se réveiller bientôt… vous êtes décidément beaucoup à y tenir et ma réponse est : désolée ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je ne suis pas encore fixée mais probablement le dernier chapitre… pas qu'il en reste tant que ça cela dit. Et pour ce qui est d'une petite scène Ginny/Harry es-tu satisfait ? J'avoue que même s'il était déjà prévu qu'elle existe elle ne devait pas être aussi longue et détailler, j'avais initialement pensé mettre 4/5 phrases disant en gros que Ginny était parvenu à ses fins en usant de ses charmes et en rencontrant tout de même quelques résistances. En fait je prends en comptes les demandes de mes lecteurs (on m'expliquera pourquoi la présence d'1 homme face à environ 20/25 femmes entraîne que je doive utilisé le masculin pour lecteur grrrrrrrrrr la grammaire et la conjugaison sont sexistes lol) tu n'es pas le premier à solliciter une scène entre ses deux là alors voilà je cède. Toutefois mon trio de base Drago Hermione James revient en force dans la dernière partie de ce chap. Cette fois ci bye.

**Fée :** Kikoo contente de te retrouver ! Merci pour la review et pour ne pas me reprocher l'attente, tu as vu cette fois ci le délai est moins long. Héhé ce n'était plus la moitié mais le tiers, quoique ça c'est décidé un peu à la dernière minute Gin et Harry ayant décidé de jouer les stars et les prolongations lol Donc le pardon de James n'est pas pour cette partie là… peut-être la suivante (et dernière) qui sait. J'ignore si Hermione a pardonné trop vite, peut-être, mais elle a tellement de soucis qu'elle doit pouvoir un minimum compter sur Dray ou tout du moins elle n'a pas besoin de devoir gérer une embrouille avec lui en plus de tout le reste. Rhooooooo le pauvre Steph' tu ne lui épargne rien lol C'est marrant je t'ai en même tps sur msn. Bon sur ce je te laisse et te fais un énorme bisou.

**Shaeline :** Chouette une nouvelle parmi mes revieweuses ! Contente que ça te plaise et pour _Hermione_ sans doute dans le dernier chap, désolée. Bisou

**Elsyla** C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review si gentille et enthousiaste. C'est toujours un immense plaisir et une grande motivation que de voir que sa fic remporte un peu de succès. Et en plus je t'ai fait veiller lol J'espère en tout cas que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisou

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Quel plaisir que de te retrouver ma chère ! J'avais peur d'avoir perdu en cours de route suite à la longue pause que j'ai prise bon nombre de mes fidèles et appréciées revieweuses. Je ne sais pas pour le texte presque poétique mais merci ça me touche, j'espère que cette suite t'aura tout autant emballé. Très très gros bisou et à bientôt

**Sandra :** Salut miss ! Tout d'abord je te remercie pour la review, ravie que ça t'a plu. Et ensuite si au début j'avais une fréquence de publication d'une fois par semaine (le mardi je crois) ce n'est malheureusement plus le cas car je n'ai plus rien d'écrit d'avance donc c'est un peu comme ça vient mais je pense mettre la 3è et dernière partie de ce chapitre (pas de la fic) d'ici les vacances de février (pour moi à partir du 14/02). Voilà bye.

**Sweety-Witches** Merci je suis flattée, mais de là à y aller tous les jours tu as du courage lol Comme tu peux le voir je continue, je compte bien finir cette fic un jour en espérant maintenir le niveau. Bisou

**Synopsis :** Kikoo, ouch tu avais oublié ma fic… pas que ça me surprenne, je m'attendais à ce genre de choses vu mes quasi 2 mois je crois d'inactivité. Heureusement que j'étais dans tes favoris lol Sinon je suis toujours aussi flattée que ça te plaise toi une aficionado d'un autre couple, bah oui moi qui maintenant suis accro aux Sev/Mione j'avoue avoir du mal à lire autres choses. Par contre il est vrai qu'on a pas mal tendance a changé le Drago des fics (enfin il est pas le seul non plus à ne plus correspondre au portrait dressé par JKR) je suis tjs estomaquée quand je relis les bouquins en me disant mais c'est pas possible une mauviette pareille ou encore mais quel salaud ! lol Pour une update le jour de noël rien d'extraordinaire, il était déjà tout fait j'avais juste à le poster en 10 minutes c'est fait… et je te rassures les cadeaux sont passés avant lol Bye

**M dougy dog :** Et oui 2 mois, je suis honteuse lol m'enfin là il y a moins c'est un progrès non ? Et je pense mettre la suite d'ici mi-février (les vacances). Merci pour le compliment en tout cas, bisou

**Dragonia : **Aie 6 mois de pages blanches… 2 mois je trouvais déjà ça long, à ta place j'aurais été au désespoir. Enfin pas de quoi me jeter sous un train non plus lol Toujours est-il que la suite est là et la partie suivante dans pas trop lgtps non plus (mi-février on va être raisonnable) J'espère que ça te plaira, et merci pour la review Bye

**MemyselfandI : **Contente que tu ais aimé, merci pour la review. Tchao

**Serpentis-draco :** Te voilà servie. Bisou

**Lily :** Tiens une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon humble univers lol Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise autant, et que tu apprécies le fait que je prenne mon temps. J'ai toujours pensé que pour avoir une histoire réaliste ces deux là ne pouvaient pas après plusieurs années de haine ou presque se tomber dans les bras en deux jours et vivrent le grand amour sans nuage. J'ai donc appliqué ce principe à ma fic sachant que pour moi qui aime également les Severus/Hermione j'ai toujours préféré les fics qui prennent le temps de bien construire quelque chose avant de les mettre ensemble (que ce soit Herm avec Sev ou avec Dray) donc voilà j'essaie de faire de même toutefois je ne prétend pas réussir mais si ça tu trouves que c'est le cas tant mieux, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'un compliment ; ) Ensuite pour mes dates d'updates malheureusement je ne peux pas en donner car depuis le chapitre 7 ou 8 (je ne sais plus) j'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'ai plus rien d'avance dans mon ordi et donc je ne peux promettre aucune date. Toutefois je pense mettre en ligne la 3è et dernière partie de ce chap (pas de la fic) d'ici les vacances de février (le 14/02 pour moi) ou pendant celle-ci. Ceci est bien évidemment sans aucune garantie, c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire si mon inspiration reste présente. Bisou.

**Jun**** Rogue :** Merci pour la review et je vais vraiment finir par y croire au sens poétique entre toi qui me dit ça pour mes titres et Mademoiselle mime pour le "texte presque poétique" lol Bye et bonne continuation pour ta fic même si je ne la suis pas comme tu le sais… pour les raisons que tu sais.

**Noiram :** Yahooo (avec 3 "o" on peut pas dire que je fasse de la pub lol) encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Tout d'abord merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une gentille review, c'est toujours motivant. Ensuite à moi aussi utiliser le voyage dans le temps me pose quelques problèmes (parfois je me fouttrais des baffes d'avoir choisi ça) c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que James ne parle pas… pour l'instant et _qu'Hermione_ reste dans les bras de Morphée. Ça m'évite de m'embrouiller avec des explications tarabiscotés ou des pirouettes acrobatiques pour me sortir de quelques situations tordues dans lesquelles mon récit aurait pu me plonger… face à la difficulté choisir la simplicité ça peut payer ! Car la question que l'on peut se poser c'est : et si James et _Hermione_ n'étaient pas venus en 1997 James serait-il naît et même Hermione et Drago se seraient-ils rapprochés ? Ce n'est qu'un exemple, on peut se poser beaucoup de questions comme ça alors par soucis de cohérence j'évite de trop y penser et j'insiste pour que le moins de choses possibles viennent troublés le passé… enfin le présent… bref 1997. Bisou

**Liz13 :** Pas de panique la fic n'est pas encore finie avant quelques chapitres et lorsque ce sera le cas je mettrai un énorme FIN au dessus des doubles traits marquant le début et la fin d'un chapitre. Mon mot de la fin était, et est toujours lorsque je le mets, une sorte de parallèle à mon p'tit blabla du début. Il me permet de répondre par exemple globalement à certaines questions posées à plusieurs reprises dans des reviews et ce sans gêner la lecture du dit chapitre en annonçant quelque chose ayant un rapport avec ce même chap avant que vous, les lecteurs, n'ayait pris connaissance de son contenu. (Pas sûre que ma dernière phrase soit française mais il est tard sorry) En plus c'était la partie 1 du chap 9, si il y a une partie 1 il faut quand même que je vous fasse au moins une partie 2 lol et en prime vous aurez même une partie 3 la prochaine fois ! En espérant t'avoir "rassurée" à bientôt.

**Caroline :** Merci pour la review et les compliments. Pour la suite je n'ai pas de délais précis car maintenant j'écris au jour le jour. Je peux donc très bien être inspirée ou avoir une panne de 2 mois ! Dans l'immédiat je pense toutefois pouvoir mettre la partie 3 de ce chap d'ici les vacances de février (pour moi le 14/02) ou durant celles-ci. C'est sans garantie on ne sait jamais mais je vais faire mon possible. Bisou

**Elsar : **J'ai un peu peur que tu sois déçue avec ce chapitre, je pense avoir "jonglée" entre les deux tonalités qui me sont habituelles (même si pour cette fic j'en ai privilégié une). Je n'y peux rien les deux font partie de moi et de mon style et j'avoue que ce chapitre c'est un peu fait tout seul, les persos ont décidé pour moi. J'espère que tu y auras tout de même pris du plaisir en le lisant. Bisou et à bientôt… j'espère (à moins que maintenant tu ne "boudes" ma fic)

**Relebe : **Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette partie est à ton goût.

**P'tite fille gentille : **Le pseudo va avec la review pour laquelle je te remercie. Si je prend note il faut que Hermione survive à mon côté sadique… on verra bien, au pire je suis sûre que James trouvera une maman d'adoption… une des sœurs Patil par exemple, ou mieux tonton Sevy lol Bisou

**Lady 22 : **La voilà en ligne no panic !

**Luna-la-lunatique : **C'est dingue tout le monde veut voir 'mione se réveiller ! Elle ne plait pas ma belle au bois dormant ? lol Je crains ne pas te donner satisfaction tout de suite, désolée. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Bye.

**Serpentine : **Bienvenue à toi nouvelle fanlolMerci beaucoup pour la review. Je suis touchée que tu la trouves aussi bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Oh et puis tu sais tu peux continuer à me jeter des fleurs ça ne me dérange pas du tout, on n'en a jamais assez lol Bisou


	12. Chap 9 P3 : Réfléchir, comprendre et par...

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Hello tout le monde ! Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas il y a bien une update lol Bon alors déjà il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Je sais j'avais promis que le chapitre 9 ne compterait que trois parties et finalement ce sera quatre. En réalité j'ai déjà entièrement (ou presque) écris ce qui devait être la partie trois mais une fois arrivée au bout c'était tellement long (18 pages) que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le couper à nouveau en deux. Sans cela je pense qu'il aurait vite été pénible pour vous de lire tout ça. Et puis malgré tout comme vous pourrez le constater cette partie trois est encore longue. Bref bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton "go" au bas de la page et rendez vous à la fin de cette partie trois et avant les réponses à vos reviews pour quelques précisions supplémentaires.  
Une dernière chose, ffnet rend la mise en page de plus en plus compliqué, il refuse maintenant de mettre un tiret après un saut de ligne j'ai donc pour les premières phrases de chaque conversation mis un guillemet et un tiret. J'aurais pu mettre des guillemets partout mais honnetement ça m'énervait intantinet. Voilà encore désolée pour ces inconvénients.

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière (premier et dernier motdu passage souligné)  
Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 9 partie 2 :** Sur ce il disparaît à la vue des deux autres garçons et regagne sa chambre où certes de la lecture l'attend mais aussi une certaine réflexion car malgré tout les paroles des amis d'Hermione l'ont touché. De leur côté Ron et Harry rejoigne leur dortoir et dès le lendemain informe Ginny et Hermione de l'échec de leur entreprise, cette dernière les remercie encore une fois d'avoir essayé leur disant combien elle est heureuse d'avoir de tels amis et relève les garçons de leur promesse, ils ont fait de leur mieux après tout. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle se retrouve à nouveau seule avec Drago elle lui tient un tout autre discours lui disant combien elle est déçue et blessée par son attitude égoïste ce qui ne change en rien le comportement du jeune homme… du moins le croit-elle.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 9 partie 3**** : Réfléchir, comprendre et pardonner**

Bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre ouvertement _James_ lui manque et il sait bien qu'il est celui en tord. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Alors en attendant le bon moment il observe l'enfant et tente de deviner ce qui pourrait réellement lui faire plaisir. Dès l'instant où il surprend _James,_ les yeux brillants levés vers le ciel, ne quittant pas les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle en entraînement il sait. Ce qui comblerait le petit bout c'est une vraie balade en balai, un vol à grande vitesse, de quoi lui en mettre plein la vue. Mais pour ça il lui faut un balai rapide… et sûr, or depuis son dernier match où son propre éclair de feu a littéralement explosé au sol il n'en possède plus. Comme il n'est pas question de quémander de l'argent à son père, cela serait à la fois trop dangereux et bien trop humiliant, il est condamné à voler sur un des balais de l'école qui ne sont pas de dernière génération malheureusement. Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il risque d'impressionner _James_.

Avisant Potter assis en compagnie de la rouquine au pied d'un arbre il prend une grande respiration et se dirige d'un bon pas droit vers le couple.

"- Potter..."  
- Malefoy.  
- Prête moi ton éclair de feu.  
- Tu peux répéter.  
- Ton éclair de feu, j'en ai besoin.  
- Pourquoi j'accepterai de faire ça pour toi ?  
- Parce que tu voulais que je me réconcilie avec _James_.  
- Et ?

"- Regarde le là bas, il rêve de voler."  
- Pourquoi veux tu mon balai ?  
- Parce que c'est un des meilleurs sur le marché, avec lui je pourrai faire bon nombre de figures et pointes de vitesses sans faire courir de grands risques à _James_… Hermione me tuerai s'il lui arrivait malheur  
- Et elle ne serait pas la seule.

"- Alors tu me le passes ?"  
- La politesse tu ne connais pas ?  
- Si tu crois que je vais te supplier tu te goures complètement Potter. Si tu ne veux pas tant pis mais ne te plains pas si _James _et moi ça ne s'améliore pas.  
- Un simple s'il te plait me suffirait, pas besoin de me supplier.  
- …  
- Oui ?

Un marmonnement ressemblant vaguement à un "s'te plait" lui répond. Sans suit une des scènes les plus hallucinantes de Poudlard pour qui l'a vue : Harry Potter confiant son précieux éclair de feu à Drago Malefoy.

"- Prend en soin"  
- Je ne compte pas m'écraser avec _James…_ et je sais voler.- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire… bon vol… revenez entier.  
- Grrrrrrrr

Sur ce le Serpentard s'avance décider mais tout de même un peu inquiet vers l'enfant et sa mère. Ce qui l'angoisse légèrement notamment c'est de ne pas parvenir à convaincre cette dernière. Elle a toujours eu peur en balai. Étonnamment Hermione accepte, après tout si ça peut permettre à ces deux là de recoller les morceaux. Et puis entre le regard suppliant de _James_ et l'attitude à nouveau protectrice de Drago avait-elle vraiment le choix ? C'est ainsi que s'élève dans les airs Drago les bras entourant un _James_ quelque peu anxieux mais lorsqu'ils reposent tous deux pieds à terre une bonne heure plus tard le bout de chou affiche un des plus beau sourire qu'on lui ait jamais vu et refuse de quitter l'étreinte rassurante du Serpentard qui, s'il n'en dit rien, est on ne peut plus heureux.

Ils se sont posés aux pieds même d'Hermione qui guettait jusque là leur retour. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir la possibilité de savoir exactement ce qu'ils se sont dits…et quelle allure avait ce vol. Bien que sur ce dernier point elle n'est pas vraiment certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse se doutant déjà que cela la fera bondir rétrospectivement d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme un peu hésitant ne sait trop comment réagir face à elle qui semble perdue dans ses pensées. Il a bien compris les interrogations que sa compagne peut se poser mais ce qu'il a avoué à _James_ durant cette folle équipée est de l'ordre du privé. Une sorte de secret entre l'enfant et lui.

De plus pour ce qui est du vol par lui-même il ne souhaite pas lui mentir toutefois il n'est pas assez fou pour prononcer face à elle les mots, looping, vrille, chute libre, descente en piqué, retourné inversé, feinte de Wronski etc. La Gryffondor lui arracherait les yeux ! Finalement il l'embrasserait volontiers mais il y a un peu trop de public à son goût. Inutile d'impliquer aux yeux de tous davantage Hermione et _James_ dans sa vie. C'est un peu trop dangereux et ce pour tout le monde. Il choisit donc indirectement la fuite. Déposant l'adorable diablotin au sol après un rapide clin d'œil il se dirige, éclair de feu en main, pour la deuxième fois de la journée vers Saint Potter et sa gourdasse.

"- Potter."  
- Malefoy !  
- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.  
- Toujours vivant apparemment, ainsi que _James_, ça fait plaisir… pour lui. De même que retrouver intact mon balai.  
- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ! Je te l'ai dit il me semble, je sais très bien voler !  
- Ouais, bah en attendant il t'a toujours battu.  
- Weasley je ne t'ai rien demandé… retourne jouer à la poupée !  
- Prend garde Malefoy. Attaque moi tant que tu voudras mais ne la touche pas.  
- Pffff. Crois moi j'ai mieux à faire.  
- …

"- Quoi ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si c'est des remerciements tu peux t'asseoir dessus !"  
- Hum, j'espérais seulement pouvoir récupérer mon balai. Tu ne l'as pas lâché depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Rhem. Tiens.  
- Trop aimable mon Seigneur.

"- Quoi encore ! Je te le répète compte pas sur des mercis. Je ne te dois rien."  
-Pourtant cet engin, qui m'appartient, t'a bien rendu service non ?  
- Et alors ? Que je sache tu as tout fait pour que j'accepte de passer un moment avec _James_. Que je recolle les morceaux. C'est fait. Je t'ai donc également donné satisfaction, bien involontairement tu peux me croire. Par la même nous sommes quitte. Je ne te dois rien et toi non plus.  
- Drôle de manière de voir les choses.  
- Si ça ne te plait pas c'est pareil.

"- Dis toi bien une chose Malefoy, petit prince arrogant et perdu, si j'ai accepté de te confier mon balai c'est uniquement dans l'intérêt de _James_. J'ai voulu faire un effort, un pas vers toi… par amitié pour Hermione. Je la connais bien et si elle t'a accepté à la fois dans sa vie et dans celle de son fils c'est que quelque part il reste de l'espoir pour toi. Je peux concevoir que tu ais une sorte de face cachée. Un côté agréable habilement dissimulé sous une épaisse couche de mensonges, froideurs, dérisions, perfidies et autres. Sous ce masque d'indifférence et de suffisances se trouve peut être un type potentiellement bien, même si pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un gamin capricieux et apeuré."  
- De quoi tu te mêles Potter ! Je me casse.

"- Hé ! Où fuis tu si vite ?"  
- Je ne fuis pas ! Et certainement pas toi !  
- Ah oui. Pourtant tu es incapable d'entendre la vérité. Tu me diras tu es de la même manière incapable d'accepter une main tendue. Au lieu de la saisir tu mors. De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? Avoir des amis serait si terrible que cela.  
- Je ne te demande rien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amitié… j'ai déjà les miens ! Mes amis je les choisis.  
- Vraiment ? Et ils sont où tes fameux amis ? Tu es bien isolé à ta table Malefoy. Toi qui fus longtemps la coqueluche de ta maison te voici rejeté par ceux-la même que tu croyais gouverner. Pauvre petit prince destitué de son trône.  
- La ferme !  
- La vérité fait mal n'est ce pas ?  
- Ta gueule !

"- Tu es seul Malefoy ! Tu l'as toujours été. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amitié car tu as toujours refusé de laisser les autres pénétrer ton univers. Bien sûr c'est risqué. On risque de s'y brûler, d'y perdre une partie de soi même… mais la solitude dans laquelle tu t'enfermes est-elle réellement meilleure ? Les amis ce n'est pas seulement risquer les déceptions, c'est également avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter quand tout va mal. Et ça tu le sais. J'ignore si tu l'avais réalisé avant de te laisser approcher par _James_ puis par Hermione mais aujourd'hui tu le sais n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs lorsque, avec Ron, nous t'avons donné un petit coup de main tu l'as également ressenti. Ce bien être à savoir que l'on est plusieurs dans la même galère. Je suis persuadé que tu apprécies ces petits échanges acerbes avec Ron, je t'ai vu sourire quand il s'est écrasé au sol… par ta faute sois dis en passant. Mais pas un sourire méchant non juste un peu moqueur, exactement comme le mien à vrai dire. Tu me diras comment ne pas rire à son expression grognon et à sa réplique. Ron est très fort pour ça. C'est un bon camarade, un excellent ami, le meilleur que j'ai. Il est comme mon frère et tu ne peux savoir combien il est bon d'avoir de telles personnes auprès de soi. Néanmoins tu le devines, tu le perçois… et tu jalouses cela. Tant que tu n'accepteras personnes près de toi, tu ne seras jamais heureux. On peut survivre en solitaire mais pas vivre toute une vie ainsi. Réfléchi à cela."

"- Tu parles trop Potter. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie. Parfois la solitude est la seule amie dont on est besoin."  
- Tu t'éloignes déjà, loin de cette conversation qui t'amène à douter je l'espère… Je souhaite également que tu comprennes un jour que l'on est plus fort à plusieurs.

Sans un mot, sans un regard Drago s'éloigne pensif mais surtout furieux. La colère qui l'habite est d'autant plus grande qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il vient d'entendre un part de vérité sur sa vie, sur ce qu'elle pourrait être… et que cela vienne de ce petit arriviste de Potter… Que celui-là le perce, même un peu, à jour il ne peut pas l'accepter. Quand est-il devenu si faible ? Quand a-t-il suffisamment baissé sa garde pour que certains de ses ennemis voient ainsi au travers de lui ? Mais Potter est-il réellement un ennemi ? Tout à ses interrogations, à sa haine, il dépasse sans les voir Hermione et _James_. Cependant à l'instant où une petite main se saisit de la sienne il sait précisément à quel instant sa vie a basculé. Oui, il a baissé sa garde pour cet enfant qui n'était rien pour lui… et qui est devenu en l'espace de quelques mois tout. Ça bien sûr il ne le lui dira pas, ni à lui ni à sa mère. Pourtant la vérité est là. Il se damnerait pour ce minois tourné vers lui et où toute l'adoration du monde se reflète dans des yeux d'un bleu d'immensité. Sachant d'où provient sa faiblesse il aimerait le repoussé lui pour la chassé elle mais cela lui est impossible. Maintenant qu'il a goûté à la tendresse la plus pure qui soit, qu'il a pu se voir grand au travers du regard d'un autre il est incapable d'y renoncer. Un sourire auquel il manque une dent, une auréole blonde soulevée par le vent le tout tendu vers lui finisse de l'apaiser tandis qu'une bouffée de tendresse le submerge et qu'il se saisit de l'enfant, de son souffle de vie et que l'espoir d'une vie entière prend possession de chaque pores de sa peau.

Drago n'a pas vu le temps passé. Cela fait quinze bonnes minutes qu'il est perdu dans la contemplation de _James_ et ses pensées. Si Hermione, heureuse et attendrit, les a observé dans un silence religieux pendant dix minutes elle est partie entre temps remercier Harry pour le balai. Seulement en le rejoignant lui et Ginny elle entend quelque chose qui la mets à son tour hors d'elle. Ron, ayant ouie dire du prêt complètement dingue qu'Harry a bien voulu consentir, est arrivé auprès de son screugneugneu d'ami voleur de petite sœur et de celle-ci en quatrième vitesse pour avoir des explications. Il n'a toujours pas digéré sa chute de l'autre nuit… d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas paranoïaque, il les a vu s'échanger un regard amusé. Il est hors de question que Malefoy lui "vole" son meilleur pote ! Déjà qu'il a mis la main sur Hermione… groumph il préférait Krum. Elle n'aurait rien pu choisir de pire que Malefoy… à part peut-être Rogue. Toujours est-il qu'il est arrivé juste à temps pour entendre le Serpentard dire qu'il ne devait rien à personne et se montrer insultant. Il s'apprêtait à bondir remettre cet impudent à sa place lorsque Neville lui est tombé dessus. Le temps qu'il se dégage Malefoy était déjà reparti gazouiller tel l'abruti qu'il est auprès de _James_. Ainsi lorsque 'Mione est parvenue près de la petite troupe c'est pour entendre un résumé incomplet et avec forte prise de partie de la part du rouquin. Harry et Ginny ont bien réussit à rétablir une certaine part de véracité : oui Drago ne l'a pas remercié, oui il l'a un peu insulté mais Harry l'a également remis à sa place, lui a lancé à la figure ses quatre vérités donc… Bref Hermione après avoir dûment remercié ses amis pour tout ce qu'ils font pour elle, s'empresse d'aller remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son idiot de petit ami.

Seul problème, une fois face à Drago, la discussion se voulant calme et réfléchie dérape rapidement. Tous deux sont impulsifs et têtus résultat en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire toute la belle sérénité du jeune homme s'est envolée. Au final un : "Je ne dois rien à personne" ponctué d'un claquement de porte salue la sortie flamboyante du Serpentard.

Il avance maintenant au hasard, ses pas rageurs martelant les couloirs. Maugréant tête baissée il ne regarde pas où il va heurtant de ce fait plusieurs élèves sans même y prêter garde. Voilà un quart d'heure qu'il arpente Poudlard montant et descendant les escaliers qui se présentent face à lui. Il est plus calme à présent et par là même plus attentif au monde extérieur. Pour finir une interpellation moqueuse achève de le ramener sur terre :

"- Tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui nous avons là ! Malefoy l'ami des Gryffondors ! Drago la putain de Serpentard !"

A quelques mètres de lui se dresse son ancienne troupe, sa cours royale comme aurait dit Potter. Ils sont tous là, à commencer par Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. Parkinson est également présente, un peu en retrait, et une dizaine d'autres… tous apprentis mangemorts. Drago ne souhaite pas particulièrement les affronter, pas ce soir, il n'est pas d'humeur. Alors, sans répliquer malgré ce que ça lui coûte, il poursuit sa route la tête droite, le regard fier et glacial.

Bien sûr il pourrait faire demi-tour ou prendre la première à droite qui se trouve juste entre lui et eux… mais non. Si il esquive l'attaque, si il fuit leur manœuvre d'intimidation les autres l'interprèteront comme un signe de faiblesse. Cela le mettrai dans une situation difficile ainsi il choisit d'avancer droit devant. Droit sur ses ennemis… qui s'écartent sur son passage. Surpris, il marque une hésitation puis, toujours sur ses gardes, il continu. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour remarquer qu'il a maintenant une escorte loin d'être amicale.

Décidé à les ignorer il fait mine de rien et veille à ne pas accélérer l'allure. Cependant l'animosité est telle qu'à chaque fois que lui et ses ombres croisent un élève celui-ci change brutalement de direction ou regarde ailleurs en se faisant tout petit. Cela n'étonne pas le Serpentard, comme le lui a rappeler Potter un peu plus tôt, il n'a pas d'ami. Pas un ne viendra l'aider. Il espère rencontrer un professeur mais après dix minutes de ce petit jeu et sentant l'excitation et la menace grandir derrière lui il se décide au combat et prend le chemin d'un couloir isolé.

La meute des Serpentards constate son choix avec jubilation… ils vont pouvoir prendre leur revanche. Ça y est, cul de sac, la route s'arrête ici. Lentement Drago se retourne et juge l'assemblée du regard. Ceux-ci positionnés de manière à former quatre lignes d'attaquants lui bloquent complètement l'unique passage vers la sortie. Rapidement Drago évalue chaque adversaire et note l'emplacement des plus dangereux :

1ère ligne : Blaise au centre, les deux autres sans intérêt.  
2ème ligne : Rufus à droite et Nicholas juste à côté et deux idiots.  
3ème ligne : La fille de gauche est une vicelarde à surveiller, Parkinson au milieu à retenir et une nullité notoire à droite.  
4ème ligne : Vincent et Gregory, ses deux ex-gorilles forment l'arrière garde, peu de cervelle mais brutaux.

Drago tente de mettre au point une stratégie avant l'assaut et à tout juste le temps de songer que, s'il met k - o Blaise, Nicholas et la garce les autres vont se montrer hésitants voire renoncer.

"- Inemimoras !"

Drago esquive facilement l'avertissement de Blaise. Il constate aussi que son aisance, son attitude toute entière semble inquiéter certains des attaquants qu'il avait classé dans la catégorie "ne présente pas de grand danger" ce qui lui facilite la tâche. Il faut dire qu'encore une fois il se dégage de sa personne une forte aura de puissance et de supériorité… mais pas de quoi impressionner Zabini qui se sent protégé par leur surnombre.

"- Alors mon petit Dray comment vont Potter et Weasley ? Vous vous partagez Granger ? Qui la prend en premier ?"  
- …  
- Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu es pourtant leur larbin !  
- …

Malefoy très concentré ne relève pas les insultes, il contrôle sa colère, la canalise de manière à pouvoir l'utiliser au mieux et cherche la faille.

"- Drago l'elfe des Gryffondors !"  
- …  
- Mes chaussures ont besoin d'être nettoyées, tu vas donc te faire un plaisir de les lécher : IMPERO !

(Finalement ça va être plus facile que je ne l'imaginais)

"- Ouais génial Blaise !"  
- C'est sûr, le Seigneur va apprécier ! Tu seras bientôt ordonné !  
- Je sais, je sais. Regardez son air abrutit ! Il a perdu de sa superbe d'un seul coup hahaha !

Drago s'efforce de paraître détaché, il affiche un regard vide, sans expression, sans vie… et pourtant il remarque déjà qu'en même temps que les "nullités" ont regagné de l'assurance elles ont quelques peu quitter leur emplacement pour la bataille. Déjà la formation de combat perd de son infranchissabilité.

"- Navrant. C'est presque trop facile. Appel moi Maître."  
- Oui Maître. (Tu as raison, presque trop facile ! Première erreur, ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire… d'autant plus si c'est moi et que je suis énervé.)  
- Comment se porte ta petite putain ?  
(Rester calme, surtout rester calme, le regard dans le vide)  
- Bien… Maître. (Je vais te tuer. Mais c'est ça, augmente mon ressentiment… et par là même ma puissance… imbécile)  
- Elle n'est qu'une vulgaire sang de bourbe mais elle pourrait être divertissante.  
(J'espère pour toi que tu ne penses pas ce que j'imagine)  
- Crois moi Draginou, je vais me faire un plaisir de l'essayer… on va tous l'essayer ! Hahaha !  
(Je vais me le faire ! Je vais me le faire ! Zen. Respirer. Ne pas répliquer… pas encore. Ça se paiera ! Je te jure que tu ne quitteras pas ce couloir entier.)  
- Tu es d'accord Draginou n'est ce pas.  
- Oui Maître. (Meurs)

"- Allez Blaise laisse le nous."  
- Non. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer. Votre tour viendra. Dragichou quel est le mot de passe des quartiers des préfets en chefs que l'on puisse rendre une visite courtoise à ta… non NOTRE putain cette nuit.  
- Chocogrenouille. (Va pourrir en enfer ! Je veux bien être appelé Dragichou toute ma vie si la porte s'ouvre avec ça. Et devenir moldu si tu devines le vrai.)  
- Bien, brave petit chien… Ça c'est une idée : Aboie !  
- Waf waf. (Réjouis toi tant que tu le peux raclure de Ciseburine.)  
- HAHAHA !

"- Fais le marcher sur les mains."  
- Non, se donner des baffes.  
- Ou cha…  
- Un à la fois !

(Riez, riez. Allez continuez, c'est bien, quittez vos positions… Approche encore un peu Nicholas, juste à côté de Blaise parfait. C'est ça relâchez votre attention. Là Rufus qui abaisse sa baguette… Vincent et Pansy pareil. Oui, oui je me mets des claques et ça vous amuse c'est ça. Riez tant que vous pouvez. Allez Blaise demande moi d'approcher de vous que je vous fasse payer.)

"- Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire du morveux ? Une idée vous autres ? Et oui quand on s'occupera de la mère il faudra le tenir tranquille lui aussi."  
- Il pourrait assister au spectacle.  
- Excellente idée.  
(Sales pervers ! Pas un seul d'entres vous ne posera sa main ou quoique ce soit d'autres sur Hermione, et encore moins sur _James_ ! Je vais vous massacrez ! Patience, rester calme.)  
- Viens m'embrasser les pieds, chien.  
- Oui Maître. (Oh oui je viens ne t'inquiète pas.)

Arriver à 60 centimètres de Blaise Drago s'arrête et quittant son air abruti pour laisser paraître sa rage plante son regard dans le sien. Blaise, trop sûr de lui, ne réagit pas tout de suite au changement opéré chez son interlocuteur.

"- Lèche j'ai dis ! A genoux !"  
- Dans tes rêves enflures. AMPLIFITUM EXPELLIARMUS BRISSASSIUS ! INFLAMARE ! CECITAROS ! CICATRUCIO !

En quelques secondes les baguettes des neuf Serpentards ayant le plus relâchés leur vigilance ont volé en éclats. Les robes de Parkinson et Rufus alors côte à côte ont pris feu. Blaise et Nicholas ont perdu la vue… pour quelques temps du moins. Pour finir nombre d'entre eux perdent du sang des blessures infligées par le dernier sort.

Durant un court laps de temps le choc est tel qu'un silence de mort règne. Puis sept d'entres eux prennent la fuite, dont, en plus des "sans intérêts", Nicholas désorienté et affolé qui se cogne à tous les murs et Pansy qui hurle en essayant de se débarrasser de sa robe qui brûle toujours et vient d'enflammer ses cheveux. Reste alors Vincent et Gregory hésitant visiblement entre fuir ou rester, Rufus qui bien que brûlé au visage et en différentes parties du corps s'est extrait de la robe en feu et est prêt au combat.

(Il reste malgré tout ! Très dangereux lui… ou fou ce qui n'est guère plus rassurant) note Drago

Ainsi que Blaise qui, aveugle et blessé de manière assez importante car s'étant pris tous les sorts ou presque en pleine face, continu de brandir sa baguette droit sur Drago. Il n'a même pas cillé après l'impact des sortilèges. Tout au plus est-il pâle, les yeux ouverts sur le vide, la mâchoire contractée. Et enfin, la cinquième à ne pas avoir quitter les lieux, la garce, la folle, celle qui a tout pour devenir une Bellatrix Lestranges : Aideen Bronagh

Drago lui-même n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Touché à l'épaule gauche le sang s'écoule de la plaie, glisse le long de son bras et goutte de ses doigts. Son arcade sourcilière droite est entaillée voilant sa vue. De son œil, lui-même légèrement atteint, perle une larme de sang. Enfin une entaille horizontale longue de quatre centimètres cisaille sa joue. Il ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer le sillon vermillon qui progresse jusqu'au bas de son cou. Entièrement concentré il ne remarque pas ses blessures. Non, il fixe ses adversaires et attend le prochain coup. A vrai dire il ne sait même pas quels sortilèges l'ont touché et encore moins à qui il les doit. Cela n'a pas grande importance, il est toujours debout, baguette à la main donc encore en état de se défendre… et d'attaquer. Toutefois il doit bien l'admettre, il est impressionné par certains de ses adversaires. C'est ce qui le sauvera il en est sûr. Lui ne les sous-estime pas. Lui a conscience du danger représenté.

Drago réfléchit rapidement. Deux possibilités s'offre à lui. Soit il perd le prochain "round" et il aura cinq adversaires face à lui. Soit il "marque le point" ou tout du moins se montre assez impressionnant et il n'aura plus que trois opposants pour le reste du combat. Les plus dangereux certes, mais l'un est atteint de cécité et le second sérieusement brûlé donc il a peut-être une chance. A condition de ne pas flancher maintenant, de ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

Blaise est immobile, baguette pointé approximativement en direction de Drago. Aideen et Rufus eux, se déplacent constamment en une valse inquiétante. Crabbe et Goyle n'ont toujours pas bougé. Drago décide de prendre un risque calculé et attaque le premier. Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ? Cela fonctionne… d'une certaine manière. Bronagh en a profité pour essayer un sort d'étranglement (le cou du jeune homme porte quelques marques bleutées) et Rufus une pure frappe, brutale et sans finesse, l'équivalent d'un direct dans l'estomac lui ayant coupé le souffle. Blaise, pas assez précis, n'a quant à lui réussit qu'à faire un trou dans le mur. Mais surtout, comme l'espérait Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ont opté pour la fuite après avoir récolté quelques blessures supplémentaires.

Drago, la respiration courte, fait face à ses trois ennemis en s'efforçant de ne montrer ni sa douleur ni sa crainte. Il faudrait être fou ou suicidaire pour ne pas ressentir la peur s'insinuer en soi. Drago songe a un précepte qu'il a appris fort tôt, de Meredith… Meredith. Elle lui a enseigné que le seul vrai courage s'exprime lorsque l'on a conscience du danger auquel l'on s'expose et que malgré tout on l'affronte. C'est l'occasion de montrer ce qu'il a dans le ventre… et pourquoi pas rendre hommage à cette grande femme.

De leur côté Vincent et Gregory, beuglants, détallent comme des lapins. Au détour d'un couloir ils croisent Dumbledore dans une colère froide se dirigeant à pas vifs et fermes vers le lieu qu'eux même fuient. Le directeur les interpelle avec autorité :

"- Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle je n'ai nul besoin d'explications bancales pour le moment alors SILENCE. Allez à l'infirmerie rejoindre vos détes… vos camarades. Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de vos plaies à la suite de quoi nous aurons une sérieuse discussion et une décision sera prise pour votre avenir. Sachez bien que ce genre d'acte est INTOLERABLE ! Je ne laisserai pas passer cela dans cette école tant qu'elle sera sous ma responsabilité. Maintenant filez… Et ne vous avisez pas de faire un détour ou pire essayer de fuir les conséquences de vos actes ! La sanction serait encore bien plus terrible que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Pour plus de sureté je vais vous faire accompagner… Il serait regrettable que vous vous égariez. PEEVES !"

En quelques secondes le fantôme apparaît au dessus des deux garçons tremblants. Pressé le puissant sorcier lance une dernière phrase à l'intention de l'esprit avant de reprendre sa course.

"- Même consigne que pour les autres."

Pendant ce temps pour Drago les choses vont de mal en pis. Il parvient encore à placer quelques habiles sorts et maintient à distances plus ou moins respectables les hyènes qui l'encerclent, ses assaillants. Pourtant il n'arrive pas à éviter l'ensemble des attaques dirigées contre sa personne. Il redoute particulièrement celles de Aideen. Pleines de finesses, de talents et de sadisme. Elle sait optimiser le moindre petit sortilège afin de le rendre le plus douloureux et affaiblissant possible. Ceux de Rufus en comparaison, bien que redoutables s'ils atteignent leur cible, sont relativement simples à esquiver ou à parer car trop prévisibles. Toutefois, en raison de l'élancement aigu qu'il ressent, Drago sait par expérience que le dernier qu'il n'a pas pu dévier lui a brisé quelques côtes. Trop préoccupé par ces deux là il en oublie presque Zabini qui concentré au possible parvient enfin à le localiser et en profite pour l'atteindre.

Le jeune homme a besoin d'un répit qu'il ne peut s'accorder. Il voit les trois élèves lancer d'endroits différents mais au même instant des charmes dévastateurs contre lui et se croit perdu. Décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout (pour Meredith se répète-t-il pour se donner du courage) il se prépare à les recevoir et tente d'en renvoyer un… ce qu'il réussit. Puis étonné, il constate qu'il n'a rien de plus, les deux autres ne l'ont pas atteints. C'est alors qu'il remarque ébahi qu'une sorte d'aura protectrice émane de son corps lui offrant un bouclier complet.

Dans un premier temps surpris Aideen, Blaise et Rufus restent immobiles. Ensuite une rare colère monte en eux et ils multiplient les attaques sans que rien ne franchisse la barrière ainsi dressée. Drago ignore comment il réussit ce prodige néanmoins il note ravie qu'il peut, tout en étant protégé, se servir de sa baguette pour passer à l'offensive. Malheureusement après quelques minutes de ce régime il commence à ressentir une grande fatigue. Ses forces l'abandonnent progressivement. N'ayant plus le choix, il se concentre uniquement afin de maintenir sa protection et redoute l'instant où celle-ci va l'abandonner. Il réfléchit à un moyen de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe et se surprend à penser, dans un moment pareil, non seulement à Meredith mais aussi à Hermione et _James._ Il regrette sa dernière altercation avec la préfète en chef. Il veut les revoir tous les deux et redouble d'efforts.

Tels des charognards ses bourreaux guettent l'instant où il va craquer pour enfin l'achever. Ils sont convaincus de l'avoir à l'usure… et n'ont probablement pas tord. Brusquement Aideen se fige. Elle remarque le changement survenu chez Drago. Il regarde derrière eux une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux. Inquiète elle souhaite se retourner, entame le mouvement… et ne le finira jamais.

En un quart de secondes les trois étudiants sont immobilisés et leurs baguettes s'envolent pour aller se poser dans les mains d'un Dumbledore furieux qui s'approche rapidement. Un bref moment il observe curieusement Drago un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

"- Vous n'êtes plus en danger maintenant Monsieur Malefoy."

Celui-ci le regarde mais ne réagit pas. Il est un peu hagard et surtout encore sous la tension du combat.

"- Vous pouvez donc abaissez votre précieux champ de protection… nous aurons une petite conversation à ce propos… ainsi que sur ces fâcheux évènements. Je ne saurais trop vous suggérez d'aller vous faire soigner. Toutefois l'infirmerie est actuellement occupée par une poignée de Serpentards en assez mauvais état… ces trois là iront sous peu grossir leur rang. Madame Pomfresh a bien du travail… Vous avez su faire preuve d'ingéniosité, de sang froid et d'un certain talent pour vous sortir de cette situation. Je rajouterai même, au risque de vous déplaire, un grand courage. J'admets que si cela reste une des valeurs importantes de Gryffondor le courage est quelque chose qui ne leur est pas réservé. N'en prenez donc pas ombrage."

Durant tout le monologue du directeur, Drago s'est contenté de parfois hocher la tête mais aucun mot n'a encore pu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Une certaine fièvre le gagne, il est à la limite de l'euphorie. Ce qui le retient de rire comme un dément et de relâcher complètement la pression c'est le trop plein de questions qui tournent dans sa tête. Si auparavant il ressentait le besoin de faire le point cela lui est maintenant devenu primordial. Il n'attend qu'une chose, pouvoir s'isoler un instant.

"- Je vais m'occuper de ceux-là. Croyez bien que des sanctions vont être prises. Nous discuterons tous deux plus tard."  
- Bien Monsieur… et merci d'être intervenu.  
- C'était mon devoir Monsieur Malefoy. Allez vous soignez maintenant. Vous n'avez pas grande mine.  
- J'ai ce qu'il faut Madame Pomfresh n'aura pas davantage de travail.  
- Si vous en êtes sûr.  
- Je le suis.  
- Il est vrai que vous avez une certaine habitude des blessures en tout genre.  
- Malheureusement.  
- J'aurais souhaité pouvoir vous procurez mon aide plus tôt dans votre vie.  
- Je ne l'aurais jamais accepté.  
- J'en ai conscience. Vous avez une forte personnalité.  
- Merci. Je vais vous laisser.  
- Bien. Mais, Drago, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir quérir de l'aide pour vos soins… ou quoique ce soit. Votre vie vous appartient et rien ne changera cela, souvenez vous en. Nous ne sommes pas tous des ennemis.  
- Je le sais Monsieur. Au revoir Monsieur. A plus tard.

Sur ce le Serpentard s'éloigne.

"- Oh ! Une dernière chose… Très réussit la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Miss Parkinson ! Cela lui sied fort bien, elle est… flamboyante il n'y a pas à dire." Finit-il sur un clin d'œil.

Plutôt fier de lui Drago reprend sa route laissant les autres idiots à Dumbledore. Ses pas le guide tout naturellement au chevalier triste. Néanmoins en chemin l'effervescence ressentie après la bataille s'estompe. C'est en pensant à Meredith, Hermione et _James_ qu'il plante son regard dans celui de la statue.

Comme souvent il a l'impression qu'elle lui parle, que le chevalier souhaite lui signifier quelque chose. Présentement Drago l'imagine très bien lui dire :

"Votre allure laisse à désirer mon cher. Voyez dans quel état vous vous êtes mis… il va y avoir du sang partout… je suis un noble gentilhomme ne comptait pas sur moi pour faire le ménage ! Félicitation tout de même pour ce magnifique duel… à multiples adversaires. C'était un beau combat. Toutefois ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait temps que vous assumiez vos responsabilités.

Après tout vous vous approchez suffisamment de la jeune Gryffondor et son descendant pour qu'ils s'attachent à vous et que toute cette école se doute de quelque chose s'ils n'en sont pas encore certains. Et pourtant vous la repoussez sans cesse. On ne traite pas ainsi une gente dame ! Au final vous les mettez tous deux en danger tout en continuant à les faire souffrir. Agissez en homme prenez une décision. Quittez la définitivement en vous arrangeant pour que chacun sache qu'elle ne compte pas pour vous. Rendez lui sa vie d'avant. Ou si vous ne pouvez vous y résoudre leur faisant par là même prendre des risques assumez cette relation et cessez de la tourmenter. Vos choix n'engagent pas uniquement votre vie cette fois-ci. Prenez vos responsabilités. Il est temps de vous assumez. L'heure du choix est arrivée…

Et s'il le faut songez à la noble et douce Meredith. Ce n'est pas la trahir que de vivre à nouveau. La perte d'un être cher fait souffrir mais auriez vous été plus heureux si sa vie n'avait traversée la votre ? Auriez vous préféré ne jamais rencontrer Meredith. Elle aurait peut-être vécu plus longtemps mais qu'en savez-vous ? Ne vous rendez pas responsable de son départ. Vous n'êtes pas celui qui a fait ce choix pour elle. Elle vous aimait et a toujours assumé cela. Elle voulait vous protéger et vous mener à une vie plus douce emplie d'amour. Celle-ci s'offre à vous. Bien sûr il y a des risques et tout ne sera pas parfait, une guerre se prépare mais la vie est trop courte pour ne pas tenter de la vivre à fond et du mieux possible. D'autant plus en cette sombre période. Qu'aurait voulu Meredith ? Que vous aurait-elle conseillé ? Vous savez maintenant ? Bien, alors en route ! Et prenez je vous prie un peu garde à votre tenue ! Ainsi vêtu vous avez l'air d'un manant. Et tout ce sang ! Pour l'amour de Merlin soignez vous et nettoyez vous ou vous allez effrayer cette pauvre enfant."

Voilà ce que Drago entend en regardant la triste statue. Il entend ce qu'il sait déjà. Il porte la main à son cou, en tire une chaîne en argent et contemple ce qui y repose.

"- Alors Meredith ? Accepterais-tu cela ? Oui. Sans doute désapprouverais-tu l'attitude que j'ai eue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que veux-tu, tu m'as quitté bien trop tôt. Je t'aimais tant… et tout Malefoy que j'étais je ne te l'ai jamais dit. J'espère que tu le savais. J'espère que tu le sais. Merci pour tout Meredith, tu fus ma plus grande joie, ma plus grande chance, mon plus grand bonheur. Il est temps que je te laisse partir et ouvre le passage à Hermione… et _James_. Tu les aurais aimé j'en suis persuadé. Je t'aimerais toujours Meredith, tu fus la première à savoir trouver mon cœur, à y faire ta place et je te jure que jamais personne ne saura te remplacer. Merci de m'avoir tout donner. Merci de m'avoir aimé. Merci de m'avoir appris ce que peut-être la vie lorsque l'on s'attache à quelqu'un. Merci et adieu Meredith… Non, au revoir seulement. Il ne peut y avoir d'adieu entre nous. On se retrouvera un jour, tu me l'as promis. Alors… au revoir. L'avenir m'attend."

Le Serpentard, un doux sourire aux lèvres, replace le bijou contre sa peau. Une certaine sérénité s'est emparée de lui. Il salut le chevalier et suivant "les conseils de celui-ci" ou tout simplement son bon sens part prendre un peu soin de lui et de son aspect. Néanmoins depuis que sa décision est prise il est anxieux et impatient tout à la fois. Il faut qu'il lui parle, il doit la voir. En quelques minutes il se redonne figure humaine et panse magiquement ses plaies les plus douloureuses avant de s'élancer dans le château.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon 'tit mot de la fin : **Bien comme vous l'avez vu pas de Drago, Hermione, _James_ dans cette partie alors que je l'avais pourtant promis. En réalité il y en a bien… sauf que tout est dans la partie que j'ai coupé autrement dit dans ce qui va devenir la partie quatre (ce chapitre n'en finira jamais mdr). Donc maintenant qu'il est écrit et dans l'ordi je peux certifier sans risque de me tromper qu'il n'y aura que du Hermione, Drago et _James_ dans la prochaine update. Promis. Là vous voyez je retravailles quelques trucs ensuite ça part à la correction auprès de la génialissime Djeiyanna (si elle a le temps sinon ce sera sans et la version corrigée arrivera plus tard… comme c'est déjà le cas pour cette partie) et enfin vous devriez l'avoir d'ici disons deux semaines (trois maximum). Au départ je vous jure que je voulais tout vous mettre, je voulais vous donner le trio que vous aimez mais avec la confirmation de Djei ça faisait vraiment très long ce qui est difficilement supportable sur un écran d'ordi avec une mise en page parfois défaillante. Le passage que vous avez eu ici, bien que principalement centré sur Drago, était nécessaire à l'évolution de celui-ci. Il fallait qu'il prenne réellement conscience que même si il refuse de se lier à Potter and co de toute manière beaucoup savent qu'il est proche d'Hermione malgré ses origines moldues et son affectation à la maison Gryffondor. Que peut importe qu'il soit parfois cassant avec elle, qu'il refuse de se dévoiler à elle et de ce fait la fait souffrir elle est exposée au danger et _James_ également. Il était nécessaire qu'il soit amené à réfléchir sur ce qu'il convient de faire, la quitter définitivement pour la protéger ou s'engager avec elle complètement de manière à ce que en plus d'être exposée au danger elle ne souffre pas de son attitude ambiguë à lui. Bref voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait miroiter du Hermy Dray _James_ alors qu'il n'y en finalement pas dans cette mise à jour. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais je vous promets que la prochaine ne vous décevra pas de ce point de vue là. Pas taper ! 

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Serpentis**** drago : **Et la number one a m'avoir reviewé est Serpentis-drago ! On l'applaudie bien fort ! Tu l'auras compris, merci pour la review. Ravie que mon passage Harry Ginny t'est plu. Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire tout comme l'escapade de Dray Harry et Ron.

**Ayuluna : **Bonjour ma chère ! ; ) Que te dire que je ne t'ai déjà dis sur msn ? Hum merci encore, j'adore toujours tes reviews et franchement contente de t'avoir fait rire. Et bien maintenant tu n'as plu qu'à appuyer sur la touche "imprimer" et prendre ton petit classeur parce que cette réponse s'arrêtera là nah. Gros bisous la miss et accroche toi pour ta rentrée. Et puis si tu veux bavasser tu sais où me trouver… enfin dès que tu as un ordi qui fonctionne correctement à dispo.  
Deuxième reviews deuxième réponse : rhem t'ayant déjà répondu par mail euh que puis-je rajoutée ? Avec ta manie de trimbaler ma fic partout dans ton classeur je vais devenir célèbre lol Bientôt la fortune, les autographes, la gloire, moi maître de Severus et du monde ! Rhem ok je retourne me coucher et rêver lol Quoique non gloire, fortune, célébrité c'est vraiment pas pour moi. Quelle horreur après ça tu n'as plus de vie privée yeurk ! Et enfin oui oui la suite est arrivée avant la fin du week end… le suivant lol Gros bisous, j'ai hâte de lire ta review !  
Ps : j'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien. (si ils t'embêtent là bas menace de leur envoyer James la terreur ça devrait les calmer mdr)  
Ps 2 : grâce à toi j'ai atteint les 180 reviews ! Ça m'ennuyait d'être à 179 c'est pas rond comme chiffre, c'est joli un 180 non ? Maintenant je vais viser les 200. Enfin sans doute pas après cette update mais après la suivante je devrais pouvoir les atteindre. J'attend ça avec impatience, j'irai sabrer le champagne ; )  
Ps 3 : Je me fais de la pub, j'ai mis en ligne une nouvelle fic hermy/sev mais plutôt humoristique si tu veux la lire et me laisser une review (grand sourire innocent) en plus je vais être une star, une espagnol m'a demandé la permission de la traduire pour que d'autres en profite hihihi I am the best ! mdr

**Mademoiselle Mime : **C'est fou dès que je lis que j'ai fait rire quelqu'un avec mes idioties je suis toute contente lol J'espère que tu es satisfaite pour _James_ et Dray. Bisous. Ps : Ginny la séductrice, j'aime beaucoup le surnom que tu lui as donné.

**Synopsis : **Bonjour à toi ma morue asphyxiée préférée lol Tu me diras dans des circonstances similaires j'ai moi-même une drôle de tête Et non non non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre… bien qu'il soit interminable ' Je pensais que ceci serait la dernière partie de ce chapitre et non de la fic. Et il s'avère qu'il y aura une autre dernière partie à ce chapitre pouh. En fait le chapitre 9 (donc celui-ci qui va compter quatre partie) peut-être le dernier si vous le souhaitez mais à la base ma fic est censée en compter entre trois à cinq de plus. Te voilà rassurée j'espère. Bisous.

**Didi :**Je t'en veux à mort ! Je devrais passer bien avant tes partiels voyons ! mdr. Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai moi-même des partiels en ce moment donc je compatis. (Je hais la physique, la chimie et la bio nah, je refuse les partiels ouin) En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce compliment. Maintenant tes ps : Sevie souffrir ? Rhem je lui prépare une surprise dans la prochaine update mais chut il pourrait se douter lol Parce que toi tu as besoin d'excuses pour ne pas réviser ? Si seulement ça pouvait être mon cas je bosserais peut-être un peu plus. Le parrain de _James_ ? Hum en voilà une idée qu'elle est bien. Tu es une petite maligne toi. M'enfin je ne sais pas encore si vous en apprendrez davantage à ce sujet. Ça reste à voir. Et pour Hermy et Dray qui se rapproche ça devait être là sauf que pour les raisons exposées un peu plus haut et bien c'est tout pour la prochaine update. Sorry. Mais promis là vous serez servies. Gros bisou.

**Hermione99 :** Salut toi. Hum je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais on va dire que oui et que j'ai compris de tout manière donc merci. Ensuite pour ce qui est de la fin vous avez un peu le choix, soit c'est la prochaine update soit je mets trois à cinq chapitres de plus (ce qui me permettra de développer certains points auxquels je tiens surtout qu'ils y en a que je prépare depuis longtemps). Bref j'aviserai en temps voulu. En tout cas merci pour la review et à bientôt j'espère. (J'ai encore le droit à une review dis ? mdr)

**Lily :** Kikoo maman de Harry ! Heureuse que tu apprécies que je rendes ton fils suffisamment mature pour enfin accepter de tenter un pas vers Dray et embarquer là dedans Ron… bien que Ginny y soit pour beaucoup. Et pour les disputes, je ne peux envisager ça autrement… en plus d'être moins plausible ce serait moins drôle. Pour Hermione et son réveil… heu Joker ! mdr. Et pour ce qui est de Drago et James tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre (enfin cette partie plutôt). Bisou. (Ps : j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être fait un petit délire sur la maman d'Harry mais avec un tel pseudo j'étais obligée par mon esprit tordu de le faire à un moment ou à un autre lol)

**Lorry :** Waouh ! Merci je suis flattée. Que d'éloges. Alors tout d'abord oui je souhaite continuer (bon ok j'ai eu un moment de doute mais non je ne suis pas comme ça je vais pas vous laisser tomber en plan). Ensuite on verra à la prochaine update si vous préférez que je m'arrête ou que je continue. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre il est fort probable que j'achève cette fic simplement dans le premier cas et bien les updates seront plus espacées. Encore merci. Bisou.

**ElavielTini :**Alors là merci. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves la relation que j'essaye de bâtir entre ces deux là probable. Je me bats pour ça. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire qu'une histoire est meilleure qu'une autre mais merci. Maintenant pour ce qui est de la mise en page j'ai le droit de partir me cacher ? Je sais que mes chapitres sont longs mais j'avoue avoir du mal à en faire des courts (et pis comme j'ai toujours aimé lire de longs chapitres sans en trouver assez à mon goût et bien je crois que c'est un peu lié). Et pour ce qui est d'aérer davantage, je t'assure que j'essaye de faire des paragraphes un peu plus courts. A force je ne désespère pas d'y arriver. Mais c'est dingue je fais toujours tout en trop long lol Pour Djei (et vous aussi) je m'efforce de faire des phrases plus courtes (points, mettre des points. C'est mon nouveau refrain) et maintenant et bien je vais essayer encore une fois d'arranger cet autre défaut dans la mise en page. Vraiment désolée de rendre la lecture difficile. Snif. Pour le test de paternité… euh je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y en ai réellement besoin pour savoir qui est le pôpa lol Et sinon on va dire que non ça n'existe pas ou que Dumby est assez sage pour savoir que connaître avec certitude l'identité du père causerait plus de problème qu'autre chose. Pour finir avec ce qui est de James… moi aussi je craque, je l'aime bien mon tit bout. Voilà en tout cas merci pour ta review à la fois plaisante et constructive. Bisou.

**Djeiyanna : **Waouh une review de la géniale Djei ! Oui, je fais des efforts mais je crois bien que ton concours est encore vital pour la longueur de mes phrases. Djeiyanna docteur es phrase ! Tu as préféré ce chapitre, ce dont je me doutais avant même de te l'envoyer, mais que penseras-tu de celui-là ? En fait j'aurais la réponse avant de le poster mais bon ce n'est pas grave, là au moment où je tape je ne l'ai pas encore donc… Et pis c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux nah ! mdr. Gros bisou ma belle et merci pour ton travail sur ma fic.

**Sybylle : **Sybylle comme la prof de divination ? En tout cas merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bye.

**Johanna :**Et bien merci. Effectivement je préfère qu'ils y aillent tranquille sinon je ne trouve pas ça plausible. Bref heureuse que ça te plaise. Bisou.

**Fée :** Kikoo ! Tu es toute excusée pour le retard. Bon ok j'avoue j'étais toute triste parce que ma review parfumée et pis je me disais snif n'aime plus ma fic. Lol Je crois que fasse à autorité paternelle il ne te reste plus qu'à remonter tes notes (bon courage) et en attendant à ruser (non non je ne t'encourage pas à désobéir à ton pôpa ni à sécher le boulot maison… t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, la preuve j'ai ma review mdr). Comme tu peux le voir au début du chap Drago se sert un peu de son cerveau quand même, il se réconcilie avec James… pour aussitôt s'engueuler avec Hermione, c'est un cas désespéré je crois lol. Pour Weasmoche, même si c'est un "vieux jeu de mot" il m'avait plu quand je l'ai entendu donc je le réemploie. Et enfin pour la suite et bien je fais aussi vite que possible sans pour autant baclée mais rassure toi il y aura probablement moins d'attente avant la prochaine update vue que son contenu est déjà écrit. J'attends juste un peu avant de l'envoyer à Djei pour correction parce que la pauvre n'est quand même pas un robot, elle a une vie et autre chose à faire. Mais bon ça ne devrait pas trop tarder quand même… et ce sera du James, Hermione, Dray promis. Gros bisous (et j'espère avoir une review s'il te plait, enfin si ça t'es possible)

**Yza :**Bonjour miss ! Merci pour la review et comme tu peux le voir tu es exaucée la suite a été mise en ligne avant les vacances (les miennes en tout cas, je ne sais pas dans quelle zone tu es). Bisou. Ps: J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par ce chapitre.

**Beru**** ou bloub :** Tiens l'homme revieweur est de retour lol Merci pour la review et heureuse que la scène t'es plu. Je crois que tu faisais partie de ceux qui l'attendait plus ou moins et comme à la base si je l'ai développer c'était suite aux demandes et bien ça fait plaisir que ça vous ait convenu. Bye

**MIM :** Bien le bonjour. Je suppose que tu es nouvelle (nouveau ?) venu sur ffnet donc bienvenu dans l'univers des fics. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. Et pour une scène Lucius Drago… motus et bouche cousue. Tu devras lire la suite pour savoir ; ) A bientôt.

**Kloona :**Kikoo la folle du pseudo ! T'inquiètes pour le retard de review (je l'ai eu niark c'est le principal sinon je mords lol) et ravie que tu es retrouvée ordi et modem. Je suis toujours contente que ma fic continue à te plaire par contre pour les updates il est clair que je plaide coupable. Elles se font rares et espacées, pardon mais malheureusement je n'écris pas comme je veux. L'inspiration s'en va et revient tout comme ma motivation et le manque de temps d'où le fait que ça traîne en longueur. Hi je t'ai fait aimé Harry ! Oui je l'ai fait plutôt doté d'un minimum de cerveau mais faut dire qu'il a Ginny et puis sinon il fallait que Ron joue ce rôle or pour moi Ron et réflexion c'est un tout petit peu éloigné ; ) Je me suis bien régalée en tout cas en écrivant les scènes Ginny Harry et ce dernier, Ron, Drago. Pour le retour de James, Hermione et Drago comme tu as pu le voir c'était pas pour cette update mais pour la prochaine pour les raisons expliquées dans mes blabla de début et de fin. Désolée encore une fois ma fic ne part pas exactement comme je veux, mes chapitres se font plus, voire trop, longs. J'espère que tu t'es bien rattrapée dans tes lectures depuis le temps et puis à bientôt sur msn. Bisou.

**Miss S.Black :** Hello miss Suréna Black ! Tu me vois très flattée par tous ces compliments. Je penses que ma fic est loin d'être la meilleure, tout est subjectif dans ce domaine, mais je suis ravie que tu aimes le développement que je donne à ma fic et le fait que je prenne mon temps pour édifier une relation entre Drago et Hermione. C'est ce qui me donne le plus de mal. On ne peut rien faire en deux secondes, rien ne peut être vraiment simple avec ces deux là ! En tout cas un très grand merci, je suis vraiment touchée, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. J'attend un petit commentaire ; ) Bisou. (moi réclamer des reviews ? nooooon j'oserais pas. Mdr)

**Virg05 :** Tiens une connaissance ! Salut à toi. Et comment ça personne ne voudrait avoir à s'occuper d'un ange comme James ? Il est tellement adorable, jamais une seule bêtise. L'expression sage comme une image a été inventé pour lui. Mdr, c'est un monstre. Il doit être épuisant au quotidien je comprend donc ton avis. Mais il est mignon quand même… et il a tout de même du cran pour un gosse de son âge. Bref il est unique et c'est tant mieux car je crains que le monde ne survive pas à deux comme lui lol A bientôt.


	13. Chap 9 P4 : Réfléchir, comprendre et pa...

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Je suis dans les temps hourra ! Non mais c'est vrai je n'ai pas été trop longue ce coup-ci, je dois même être dans mes records de rapidité. Que dire de la dernière partie de ce chapitre 9 dont je ne voyais pas le bout arriver ? Pas grand-chose pour l'instant si ce n'est qu'il aurait pu également s'appeler "la vérité sur Meredith" lol J'ai eu pas mal de suppositions et d'interrogations à son sujet… je m'y attendais d'ailleurs, c'était même un peu voulu ; ) Donc je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : vous trouverez réponses à certaines de vos questions dans les prochaines lignes. Bonne lecture.  
J'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews comme d'habitude et comme d'habitude ça m'a pris plusieurs heures… mais je ne me plains pas loin de là j'adore vos reviews et vous répondre personnellement est une façon pour moi de vous dire que j'apprécie beaucoup votre geste donc voilà merci à toutes (tous au cas où un homme passerait par là), cette fic n'en serait pas là sans vous.

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière (premier et dernier motdu passage souligné)  
Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 9 partie 3 :** Le Serpentard un doux sourire aux lèvres replace le bijou contre sa peau. Une certaine sérénité s'est emparée de lui. Il salut le chevalier et suivant "les conseils de celui-ci" ou tout simplement son bon sens part prendre un peu soin de lui et de son aspect. Néanmoins depuis que sa décision est prise il est anxieux et impatient tout à la fois. Il faut qu'il lui parle, il doit la voir. En quelques minutes il se redonne figure humaine et panse magiquement ses plaies les plus douloureuses avant de s'élancer dans le château

* * *

**Chapitre 9 partie 4**** : Réfléchir, comprendre et pardonner**

Le jeune homme les cherche partout : leur chambre, leur salon privé, la bibliothèque, la salle sur demande, l'infirmerie rapidement (au cas où ils auraient décidés de visiter _Hermione_), les cachettes préférées de _James_… dont les cachots du maître de potions. Drago remarque d'ailleurs quelque chose de suspect sur la chaise du dit professeur. Il hésite un instant. Doit-il lui signaler ? Finalement il se dit que si lui, simple élève, -bien que nettement supérieur à la moyenne, il reste un Malefoy- l'a vu, son Directeur de Maison devrait être capable d'en faire autant.

Cela dit entre nous il n'avait pas tout à fait tord sauf que l'espiègle petit garçon avait également prévu ça. Ce n'était qu'une diversion. Le bureau était l'objet réellement piégé. Peu de temps après l'entrée de l'enseignant dans sa classe un rire sarcastique et dédaigneux s'éleva de la salle, suivit de peu d'un hurlement de douleur et d'une pluie d'insultes. C'est un Severus Rogue boiteux qui depuis lors hante l'établissement magique dans le but avoué de faire payer son crime à la petite crapule.-

Drago, lui, poursuit sa quête : les passages secrets connus de peu d'élèves. A vrai dire seul les Gryffondors les plus proches du détenteur de la carte des Maraudeurs les fréquentent… ainsi que lui même grâce à Hermione. Dans l'un d'entre eux il trouve Potter et sa charmante petite amie dénudés… et dans une fâcheuse posture. Cela dit ce n'est pas la première fois, les deux protagonistes figés dans leur tenue d'Adam et Eve ont l'air d'être particulièrement intéressés par leur anatomie respective. Absolument pas gêné le Serpentard n'accepte de quitter les lieux, les laissant à leur ébat reproducteur, qu'après avoir obtenu le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il s'y précipite mais toujours rien.

Il prend alors le chemin du parc : la cabane d'Hagrid, les serres, le stade, le lac. Rien, désespérément rien ni personne. Enfin si il y a bien eu Weasmoche mais soyons honnête pour Drago Malefoy ce n'est pas vraiment un individu et encore moins un être digne d'intérêt. Quoique, il pourrait être amusant de l'inciter à visiter un certain lieu où il verrait son meilleur ami et sa chère petite sœur en pleine action… de quoi refroidir l'amitié qui lie deux des membres fondateurs de la bande à Potter. Drago considère un instant la question mais réalisant rapidement que le troisième membre fondateur est sa petite amie à qui il a, présentement une déclaration importante à faire, il se retient.

Le Serpentard ne sait plus où chercher. Le regard vide il fixe les remous qui agitent l'étendue d'eau. Un éclair illumine brièvement ses yeux. Son arbre près du lac, Hermione le connaît et c'est le seul endroit où ses pas ne l'aient pas déjà mené. A mesure qu'il s'approche son angoisse augmente.

Et si ils ne sont pas là ? Et si eux aussi avaient été attaqués ? Et si elle ne veut pas l'écouter ? Et si elle ne veut plus lui parler ? Et si elle le repousse ? Et… Comment va-t-il pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il a en tête… et dans le cœur.

Machinalement il porte la main à son cou tortillant la chaîne qui y repose. Une cascade de rires brise le silence jusqu'alors quasi religieux. Il accélère. Maintenant il distingue une voix féminine puis les paroles et enfin il les voit. Ils jouent. Immobile il contemple le tableau un long moment. _James_ le ramène sur terre lorsque, l'apercevant, il se précipite dans ses bras.

"- Alors tit bout ? On s'amuse bien ?  
- Grand hochement de tête plus un bisou en guise de réponse.  
- Rhem. Oui. Euh. Rhem… Tu sais que tu es un peu baveux ?  
- …  
- Aie ! Ne me tape pas. Allez, va jouer."

Drago le dépose au sol et s'assoit tout près d'Hermione qui se blottit contre lui.

"- Re bonjour bel inconnu. Tu ne boudes plus.  
- Salut toi. Et pour information je ne boude pas.  
- Tu parles d'un romantisme.  
- Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je ne suis pas romantique.  
- Mouais.  
- J'ai peut-être la tête de l'emploi mais le beau prince charmant sur son fier destrier blanc ce n'est pas moi. Tu as fais une erreur de casting.  
- Pfffff  
- Pfffff toi-même.  
- Gamin.  
- Vieillarde.  
- Mufle.  
- Garce.  
- Scolopendre.  
- Hein ?  
- Ha ha, j'ai gagné ! Veux mon bisou.  
- Sgrrrrrr, sale gosse va.

Sur ce un long baiser les uni.

"- Que t'est il arrivé à la joue ?  
- Oh ça. Rien de grave.  
- Cette estafilade ne s'est pas faite toute seule.  
- Hum, je l'avais oublié. Je la soignerai tout à l'heure si ça t'inquiète.  
- Oui. Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

"- Quasi rien. J'ai rencontré Pansy et G…  
- Parkinson !  
- Euh oui, entre aut…  
- Toujours à te coller celle-là ! Elle m'énerve.  
- Tu es jalouse !  
- Moi ? Jalouse ? De Parkinson en plus. Non mais tu rêves. Je suis au dessus de tout ça.  
- Mais bien sûr.  
- Tout à fait. Avoue qu'elle est exaspérante. Combien de fois est-elle venue chez nous ?  
- Chez nous ?  
- Rhem. Bref tu me comprends. Le quartier des préfets en chefs.  
- Hu hu.

"- Et puis toi tu la laisses entrer.  
- Ces visites me font toujours plaisir.  
- Quoi !  
- Pas quand elle arrive, quand elle part.  
-Ha ha ha. Très drôle. Vas-y moque toi je ne te dirais rien.  
- Le prend pas comme ça et puis si tu veux tout savoir je pense que désormais elle ne viendra plus ne serait ce que me saluer.  
- Pourquoi continuait-elle à te parler de temps en temps ?  
- Elle ne me parlait pas vraiment. C'était leur espionne. Pour savoir où j'en étais exactement vis-à-vis de toi, de vous. Ne sachant trop moi- même l'état intermédiaire s'est éternisé. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Les choses ont été mises au point définitivement. Ils ont fait leur choix et j'ai fait le mien.  
- Et…  
- Parlons d'autre choses tu veux.  
-Comme tu préfères.  
- …

"- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Bah de quoi veux tu parler ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Oh les hommes !  
- …

_"- James_ !  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux 'mione ? Laisse le vivre.  
- _James_ ? Tu aimes la nature ?  
- …  
- Tu t'amuses ici ?  
- …  
- C'est beau non ?  
- …  
- Il me regarde même pas génial.  
- Vu la manière dont il se gratte je pense que s'il se décidait à parler il t'aurai dit quelque chose comme : la nature c'est très jolie mais ça finie par donnée des démangeaisons  
- Drago !  
- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Regarde le se tortiller.  
- Bon, rhem. Peut-être. _James_ tu veux de l'aide ?

Un non catégorique de la tête lui confirme si besoin était que le bout de chou est débrouillard, indépendant pour son âge et têtu.

"- Pas possible ce bambin ! Il va me rendre folle.  
- T'inquiètes auparavant il se sera déjà occupé de Rogue.  
- Si ce dernier ne s'occupe pas de lui ou de moi auparavant. Je l'ai surpris avec certains ingrédients entrant dans une potion de contraception très puissante… voire même de stérilité si les dosages sont trop forts.  
- Rassure toi, il songe peut-être à te faire ingurgiter une potion de contraception histoire de retarder la naissance de _James_. Mais delà à te rendre stérile, non, aucun risque là-dessus, je t'en donne ma parole.  
- Comment peux tu affirmer ça ?  
- On se connaît suffisamment bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est comme lorsqu'il affirme vouloir envoyer _James_ aux enfers, ça ne l'a pas empêché de le secourir une ou deux fois.  
- Moui. Admettons.  
- …

"- Tiens je t'ai déjà parler de ma tante Cécilia qui…  
- Non jamais et je t'en suis reconnaissant.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas être aimable pour une fois. Tu sais mettre le côté désagréable en vacances prolongées. Tu ne t'intéresses absolument pas à ma vie, à mes amis.  
- Faux. Je sais des choses.  
- Comme ?

"- Euh. Weasmo… ley, Weasley a une touche avec Lovegood.  
- Tout le monde sait ça. Par contre ce que tu ignores c'est qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble depuis peu. Toutefois leur couple est on ne peut plus étrange. Enfin je suppose que c'est lié à la personnalité de Luna.  
- Pourquoi pas à celle de ton cher ami.  
- Peut-être. N'empêche que tu ne m'as rien appris.

"- Londubat dont les parents sont à Ste Mangouste va y rejoindre sa grand-mère pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son père.  
- Tiens, tu sais ça toi ?  
- Oui, tu vois que je m'intéresse.  
- Je le savais également.  
- Pffffffff. Hum tiens que sais tu des relations entre Weasley et Potter ?

"- Ron et Harry ?  
- Pour ce à quoi je pense à première vue non mais après tout va savoir ils peuvent très bien av…  
- Suffit ! Tu vas dire des âneries. Donc Ginny et Harry.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Ils sont ensembles c'est tout.  
- Ta meilleure amie ne te raconte rien de leurs ébats sexuels ?  
- Quels ébats ? Ils ne l'ont pas encore fait ou elle me l'aurait dis.  
- Désolé de devoir te faire de la peine mais tu as tord.  
- Menteur.  
- Crois ce que tu veux mais pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui je les ai surpris dans une position… souple la petite Weasley.

"- Comment peux tu dire ça !  
- Oh tu sais c'est la septième fois que je les dérange pendant l'acte. A croire qu'ils aiment qu'on leur tombe dessus. Bon ok c'est le plus souvent dans des lieux où peu d'élèves vont mais tout de même.  
- Tu te moques de moi là ?  
- Du tout je te le jure. Vu la fréquence à laquelle ces deux là font l'amour ils doivent se croire une espèce en voie de disparition !  
- Merlin !  
- Tu vois je t'ai appris quelque chose que tu ignorais sur tes plus proches amis.  
- Oui et bien je vais avoir une petite conversation avec cette pseudo sainte nitouche et après nous verrons. Jusque là je te laisse le bénéfice du doute.  
- Quel honneur.  
"- Tsssss. Je ne répondrais même pas.

_James_ les rejoints pour un câlin. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi tous les trois appuyer contre l'arbre face au lac, seuls au monde. A cet instant plus rien n'existe en dehors d'eux. Une bulle de bonheur parait les envelopper. Le bout de chou a finit par s'endormir de même que le couple tendrement enlacé, _James_ lové entre eux. C'est celui-ci, qui, lorsqu'il se réveille et s'agite pour pouvoir aller jouer dans l'herbe naissante, les tire de leur sommeil.

Hermione et Drago le laissent s'échapper et le regardent silencieusement en souriant. Bientôt la préfète remarque que son homologue ne prête plus attention à _James_ mais à elle. Il l'a fixe avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Cela la trouble plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Elle tente d'entamer une conversation, détourner sa pensée, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ne reste pas ainsi. Sans qu'elle sache très bien pourquoi, cela la stresse. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Elle est mal à l'aise sous les yeux bleus glaciers qui la sondent, semblent la juger, l'évaluer.

Finalement, sans la quitter une seule seconde du regard, il ouvre le haut de sa chemise laissant apparaître une chaîne en argent à laquelle est suspendu un anneau fabriqué dans la même matière. Il détache le lien, fait rouler la bague dans sa main puis remet autour de son cou le bijou libre de tout poids. Il tend à Hermione le petit dragon aux yeux rubis, enroulé sur lui-même qui forme l'anneau. Elle peut admirer la finesse du travail. La créature représentée semble presque vivante.

"C'est magnifique."

Le jeune homme reste muet encore quelques minutes. Son regard gardant toujours celui de sa compagne captif du sien. Enfin, il ouvre la bouche et s'adresse à elle. Sa voix lorsqu'elle s'élève, n'est ni froide, ni arrogante, ni tendre, ni quoique ce soit de ce genre, elle n'est que sincérité… et émotion.

"- Elle appartenait à une tante très éloignée du côté de mon père. Meredith. Elle s'appelait Meredith. Elle était… elle a toujours était ma seule famille.  
- Mais…  
- Je veux dire la seule personne que j'ai considérée comme ma famille. Les Malefoy ne l'ont jamais aimé. Elle était leur mouton noir… une crackmol. Elle a été bannie enfant mais c'est toujours débrouillée pour me rendre visite. La seule personne humaine que j'ai fréquenté durant l'enfance. Mes seuls rires étaient avec elle… pour elle.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent en silence. Hermione respecte le recueillement de Drago et se demande pourquoi il lui raconte ça aujourd'hui.

"- Depuis quelques temps je réfléchis beaucoup… à ma vie, mon passé, mon présent… Je ne peux toujours pas envisager le futur… mais j'y travaille finit-il sur un clin d'œil.  
- C'est déjà une bonne chose. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?  
- Hum, tu vas comprendre. Je réfléchis également sur ce qui est vraiment important… sur toi, sur nous… et même sur _James_ parfois… souvent. J'ai toujours mené mon existence en solitaire, animé de l'instinct de survie. C'est vital chez les Malefoy l'instinct de survie. Il faut apprendre vite ou mourir. Ma devise c'était : "Tu ne peux compter sur personne alors que personne ne compte sur toi.". Il n'y a eu que Meredith qui modifiait quelque peu cela. Et maintenant, il y a toi, toi qui bouleverse tout. Je devrais dire toi et _James_.  
- …

"Tu sais parfois il me renvoie à moi-même. Il m'amène à voir la vie sous un autre angle. C'est effrayant... mais plaisant. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vraiment envie de veiller sur quelqu'un comme Meredith l'a fait pour moi. Et ce sans rien attendre en échange. Je veux vous protéger toi et le petit bout."

Elle lui sourit.

"- Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Certains évènements récents m'ont fait prendre conscience de mes responsabilités. De mes choix, de mes actions, de mes erreurs dépendent certes ma vie mais également les votre. Vous êtes impliqués auprès de moi et ça à Poudlard tout le monde le sait. C'est dangereux pour toi… et lui. En plus je te fais souffrir car depuis Meredith je refuse de m'attacher aux gens, de les laisser pénétrer mon espace. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.  
- Tu veux me quitter ?  
- Hein ? Non ! J'y ai pensé mais non. Je n'ai ni la noblesse ni le courage nécessaire pour accepter de me passer de toi… et de lui. Non. Je… Je… Oh pitié ne m'interrompt plus, je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je ne vais jamais y arriver.  
- Excuse moi. J'ai juste eu peur. Pardon.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui m'exprime mal. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ma vie maintenant c'est toi et la tête blonde. Je veux poursuivre la route avec toi et par conséquent avec lui. Mais toi, es-tu prêtes à ça ? C'est dangereux. Il faut que tu en ais bien conscience. Ma maison ne te fera pas de cadeaux… et ne parlons même pas de ma famille. Pour l'instant grâce à certains sorts Dumbledore peut empêcher que cela ne sorte de Poudlard néanmoins un sort ça peut être rompu.  
- Tu me demandes si je souhaite courir le risque de partager un bout de chemin avec toi ? Si je suis prête à affronter les difficultés et à te supporter toi ?  
- En gros… oui.  
- Je t'aime. C'est fou, idiot, une aberration contre toutes les règles, probablement inconscient mais c'est ainsi. Alors bien sûr que oui… Et puis j'ai toujours aimé les complications. Je suis une Gryffondor, relever les défis c'est ma seconde nature.

"- Bien, si tu es sûre de toi.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

"- Comme tu le sais je suis imprévisible, égoïste, inconstant…  
- Quel charmant tableau tu me dépeints là. Si c'est pour me dégoûter c'est raté. Je sais déjà tout ça… et je t'ai choisis malgré tout.  
- Je peux continuer ?  
- Oups, oui. Bien évidement. Excuse moi. Je me tais à partir de maintenant promis.

"- Donc je suis tout ce que j'ai dit et bien d'autres choses encore. Je n'ai jamais rien promis à personne. Enfin si, une fois, à Meredith, celui de devenir quelqu'un de bien, de ne pas me laisser manipuler par mon père ou qui que ce soit d'autre. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai déjà réussit à tenir cette promesse toutefois, maintenant que je commence à en avoir les possibilités, je fais tout mon possible pour … avant cela aurait été suicidaire. De la même manière, à toi, je fais ce serment ci : Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, vous protéger. Et ce quoiqu'il m'en coûte, peut importe si cela devient kamikaze, vous resterez prioritaires. Vous êtes en danger par ma faute alors c'est le moins que je puisses faire… et puis, égoïstement, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre.  
- Dray…

"- Tu ne devais pas te taire ? Laisse moi finir. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour moi je te le rappelle. Tu vois, cette bague, comme je te l'ai expliqué, appartenait à Meredith. La seule Malefoy dotée d'un cœur, d'une raison et d'une âme. Elle était tout pour moi. Elle était ma famille. Ceci est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Cela fait huit ans que ce bijou est en ma possession. Cela fait huit ans que ma famille a disparu. Cela fait huit ans que Meredith est décédée… probablement assassinée par mon géniteur : Lucius. Pour tout ce que cet anneau représente j'aimerai que tu l'acceptes. C'est ce que je possède de plus précieux et toi… toi tu es indispensable à ma vie. J'ai réappris à sourire, rire, vivre, aimer à tes côtés. Tu es mon tout. Accepte.

"- Je…Je… Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais… mais je croyais… je croyais que tu m'aimais. Je…  
- Là n'est pas le problème. Je t'aime Drago. C'est juste… c'est trop. Ça me touche plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Regarde moi. J'en pleure. Néanmoins j'ai peur que tu regrettes. C'est ton seul lien avec cette femme qui devait être merveilleuse et très courageuse… Meredith… ta famille.

"- Ma famille est morte lorsque j'avais neuf ans. J'ai donc passé plus de la moitié de mon existence seul. Il est temps que cela cesse. Je ne te demande pas en mariage. Je suis bien trop incapable de me projeter dans l'avenir pour ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de la mettre à ton doigt, j'ai bien conscience qu'un dragon chez les Gryffondors… Tu peux le porter autour du cou, comme je le faisais. Personne ne le verra. Ce que cela représente c'est un engagement, le mien. Cette bague scelle ma promesse. Où que tu sois, si tu as des problèmes, passe l'anneau à ton doigt et appelle moi. Je serais là dans la minute. Et puis je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturel pour moi. Je me montre plus facilement sarcastique voire cruel. Je peux te blesser par mes gestes, mes paroles, mes non dits mais si tu regardes ce dragon tu sauras que je… que je t'ai… que je tiens à toi plus que de raison. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je suis orphelin depuis trop longtemps. Aide moi… Aime moi.

"- Drago… C'est… Je… C'est… Oh Merlin ! Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire tout ce que je ressens. Tout ce que tu éveilles en moi. Je ne pensais pas être capable de tant d'amour pour un homme… et je ne croyais pas que toi tu m'aimais autant. Parce que tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Un magnifique sourire et un regard amoureux sont sa réponse et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour accepter le précieux anneau. Défaisant sa propre chaîne elle retire son pendentif et à la place y glisse le dragon. Celui-ci est chaud sur sa peau. Elle le frôle de ses doigts, les yeux couleurs rubis s'illuminent, une sensation de bien être l'envahie, elle peut sentir la vie en lui.

Drago, de sa voix, la tire de ses pensées.

"Hermione."

Un "oui" étranglé par l'émotion lui répond.

"A partir de maintenant je ne suis plus un orphelin. Désormais ce sera **toi** ma famille."

Son regard la quitte un instant pour se poser sur _James_. Riant aux éclats, il poursuit un papillon tel l'enfant insouciant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Dans un sourire le jeune homme se reprend :

"Ce sera** vous** ma famille."

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin :** Je m'excuse pour les dialogues mais ffnet refuse de débuter une ligne par un tiret, pour la deuxième ça va mais la première non. Je mets donc des " avant le tiret pour le maintenir, je sais c'est pas super esthétique désolée. ffnet c'est de pire en pire pour la mise en page, un vrai parcours du combattant !

Mais revenons en à la fic par elle-même. J'ai tout d'abord pensé couper ce chapitre à "- Je…Je… Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas." Et puis j'ai décidé de mettre mon côté sadique en veilleuse principalement car le reste ne pouvait pas vraiment facilement s'intégrer dans le chapitre suivant et sans doute également parce que je voulais absolument finir le chapitre sur la phrase que j'aime ; ) (je devrais même dire les phrases que j'aime de : "A partir de maintenant je ne suis plus orphelin" jusqu'à la fin) Mais ce n'est que partie remise, mon sadisme est frustré, il va vouloir se venger niark niark niark ! Je me réjouis d'avance des tourments que je vais pouvoir leur infliger ! mdr

Pour la suite, car oui suite il y a, et bien je n'ai pas une idée exacte de la date à laquelle je la mettrai en ligne. Le prochain chapitre est tout juste entamé et pour vous dire la vérité il a franchement besoin d'être retravaillé… mais il a déjà un titre ! Vous allez devoir patienter, je vous réserve quelques surprises (niark, Mikishine se frotte les mains) mais avant cela il faut que j'ai le temps et l'inspiration pour rédiger un chapitre correct. Le chapitre sera probablement beaucoup plus courts que les derniers j'espère donc pouvoir respecter un petit "deux semaines", ça va c'est pas trop long si j'y arrive. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur cette partie 4 alors une petite review pour me motiver ? D'ailleurs la prochaine personne à me laisser une review me fera franchir la barre des 200 et par conséquent si ce n'est pas une anonyme ou si j'ai une adresse e-mail elle aura peut-être une petite surprise. Gros bisou et à bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre 9 bien que très long vous ait plu.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ayuluna :** Rahlala je sais que je fais bien les choses, I am the best lol Plus sérieusement je pense continuer les updates le week-end donc quand tu es chez toi. Tu ne rateras rien ; ) La fin approche c'est certain. J'ignore encore le nombre exact de chapitres restants, je dirais à première vue entre 3 et 5. Je pense également que les deux prochains chapitres seront plus courts, enfin on verra bien. Par contre je suppose que tu t'es emmêlée les pinceaux dans ta phrase car tu m'as écrit : "alors, on est encore loin de la fin ? J'espère que non car je ne veux pas que ça se finisse !" Ce n'était pas plutôt "j'espère que oui" ? ; ) J'entends déjà ton imprimante fonctionner lol Je te laisse donc la charger en papier bisous.  
Ps : Merci pour la pub miss…. Et oui grâce à toi j'ai gagné une lectrice et revieweuse : Mim. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Bref merci… et ne te gène surtout pas si tu veux continuer lol

**Draymione :** Long ? Comment ça long ? J'ai mis quoi 2 semaines ? 3 ? euh 4 ? Bon ok j'ai dû mettre quelque chose comme un mois, je plaide coupable lol En tout cas ravie qu'il t'es plu et toi qui aime "mon" Drago, j'avoue être pressée de voir ce que tu penses de lui dans cette partie. Je l'aime bien cette partie, mais ça m'angoisse parce que souvent quand on aime un truc que l'on a écrit ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Pitiééééé ! En tout cas tu as été exaucée la suite n'a mis que 15 jours a arriver. Bye Sophie.

**Lily :** Ouh la il a l'air de t'avoir plu ce chapitre… c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre lol Pour Meredith (et non pas Meridith, m'enfin je te pardonne ; ) et bien comme tu as pu le constater elle n'était pas vraiment ce que tu semblais penser. Ce n'était pas sa petite amie, mais l'image maternelle ou fraternelle ou tout simplement amicale et humaine de son enfance. Et oui la petite famille est entièrement réunit et réconciliée… la question maintenant c'est : pour combien de temps ? niark niark niark (côté sadique qui s'amuse). Bisou.

**Mademoiselle mime :** Deviendrais tu poétesse ? A moins que tu ne descendes de La Fontaine ? mdr, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ses fables en te lisant. En tout cas le plat est servi alors maintenant le chef attend le verdict : était ce un bon cru ? ; ) Bisou

**ElavielTini :** Hello et merci beaucoup. Il me semblait également que Drago avait encore besoin d'évoluer un peu… cela dit en passant j'en ai pas encore fini avec lui mais chut ! Et oui tu as vu hein j'ai été plus rapide ce coup-ci pour updater… je suis fière de moi lol

Pour ta fic, non tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. Rassure toi ça ne me dérange pas, effectivement avec le nombre de fics présentes sur ce site il peut y avoir des similitudes entre certaines d'entres elles. Si j'ai écrite cette fic c'est que je ne me souvenais pas en avoir lu une sur ce sujet. Ta fic semble présenter certaines ressemblances mais bon le futur est exploité différemment apparemment et puis tant qu'il n'y a pas de plagia évident de passages entiers je ne vois pas où est le problème… en tout cas pour moi ; ) Je lirai ta fic avec plaisir mais pas tout de suite. A vrai dire cela va faire 6 ou 7 mois que je ne lis plus de Dray/Mione pour ne pas être influencé donc tu m'excuseras mais avec en plus la tienne qui a quelques ressemblances (enfin d'après ce que tu dis, ne l'ayant pas lu j'en sais rien, si ça se trouve moi j'en trouverai pas lol) il est hors de questions que je prenne le risque. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que j'irai la lire plus tôt que prévu sur un coup de tête ; ) En tout cas j'ai eu la curiosité d'aller voir le résumé et où tu en étais et 50 reviews en 4 chapitres ça promet ! Félicitation. Bisou et à plus.

Ps : j'ai également eu la curiosité d'aller lire tes reviews (enfin pas toutes non plus, juste la première page) pour me faire une idée (bah oui en fait je suis une grande curieuse donc ça me frustre de ne pas lire la fic alors je me venge sur les reviews… pitoyable je sais lol) et tu as tout de même une sacrée fan… bon j'avoue je crois que perso elle me ferait un peu peur… miki part se cacher sous l'escalier. J'ai connu quelqu'un comme ça (dans une de mes classes) et j'étais plus que soulagée de voir l'année se finir, ça devenait pesant et c'était trop de responsabilité… bon en plus j'avoue elle était vraiment space, elle avait même reçu une interdiction d'approcher une prof de "je ne sais plus quoi" pour te dire jusqu'où ça allait. Huggg mauvais souvenir. Bref peu importe.

Ps bis : Tu sais que s'est marrant que tu l'es appelé William parce que James vient en partie de James Masters qui jouait Spike dans Buffy autrement dit William le sanguinaire ou William le poète tout dépend de l'époque à laquelle on fait référence.

Ps ter : tu m'as laissé une autre review donc j'y répond : Déjà merci d'y avoir répondu si rapidement (pas comme moi lol) ensuite j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire et je suis ravie que tu ais compris mon point de vue. Ensuite ne t'inquiètes pas ma fic n'est pas encore tout à fait finie… à vrai dire comme je ne tiens pas à la bâcler ça en est même loin. Je suis contente que tu continues à la suivre, tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses comme ça

Bisous et bonne continuation pour ta fic, j'ai le droit à une review ? Dis ouiiiiiiiiiiiii mdr miki fait sa gamine.

**Takoma :** Merci… et je suis contente que tu ais aimé le combat. Moi qui craignais qu'il soit nul parce que ce n'est pas trop mon truc à écrire je suis rassurée. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre… qui n'a pas trop traîné pour une fois lol

**Mim :** La première fois que l'on t'adresse un mot ? Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça normal. Tu en as même un deuxième maintenant lol Ah ah je comprends mieux une nouvelle… et une amie d'Ayuluna ! Tu as des références ma chère lol Remercie la pour moi…. J'avais bien dit qu'avec sa manie d'imprimer mes chap elle allait finir par me faire de la pub… et c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ; ) Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant… et de faire partie de tes trois préférées niark niark. Bisou

**Marilla-chan :** Bravo miss ! Tu es la première à citer un "personnage" plutôt important. Je parle de lui… ou plutôt je fais interagir Drago avec lui depuis longtemps mais suffisamment discrètement ou mystérieusement pour que les quelques allusions que je glisse sur sa nature passe inaperçue. Tout le monde focalise sur Drago et non pas sur le chevalier. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas certaine que tu ais remarqué le chevalier, tu as sans doute ciblée sur la scène mais je suis tellement contente que quelqu'un le nomme que bon dans un moment de générosité je t'en dis un peu plus. Voilà gros bisou et merci pour la review.

**Fée :** Kikoo ! Snif alors tu ne vas plus sur msn snif ; ) Merci pour la review, les compliments : surtout ceux sur la scène de combat car je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là… et sur mon écriture parce que… bah oui tu as raison ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour Meredith je te rassure c'est normal que tu n'es pas tout saisi qui elle est, c'était le but. Je souhaitais depuis le départ que vous appreniez, à défaut de son existence, et bien son rôle pour Drago en même temps qu'Hermione. Je pense avoir réussit mon coup lol Donc non ce n'est pas la petite amie de Dray (soulagée non), oui elle est morte (paix à son âme, c'était quelqu'un de bien) et non ce n'est pas la faute de ta pauvre prof de français ! mdr. Bon courage pour le bac soit dit en passant. T'es en quelle section déjà ?  
Oui mon Drago évolue par ce chapitre, il me semblait nécessaire pour que Drago fasse un autre pas en avant… toutefois il n'est pas au bout de ses peines le pauvre… et Hermione non plus du coup… hum le prochain chapitre niark niark niark mon côté sadique est en joie rien que d'y penser ; )  
Merci pour la proposition de correction mais je ne pense pas y avoir recourt… ou alors pas entièrement parce que j'ai déjà pris quelques arrangements avec ma bêta…. Même si elle n'est toujours pas dispo. Mais j'ai justement besoin d'un avis sur un passage yeurk du prochain chapitre. Je t'enverrais peut-être un mail si je ne m'en sors pas. Rah lala tu auras une petite exclue en ce cas… vile profiteuse lol  
Gros bisou et au plaisir.

**Hermylove :** Miss Estelle l'auteur que je suis fait de son mieux pour satisfaire sa clientèle… euh lecteurs (pardon j'oubliais je ne suis pas payée) et donc voici une mise à jour seulement deux semaines après la dernière. Grande promotion sur les chapitres et… zut je ne gagne pas d'argent, il va falloir que je me fasse une raison lol Plus sérieusement je suis très contente que ça te plaise… n'hésite pas à reviewer ça m'encourage à updater plus rapidement ; ) Non ce n'est pas un odieux moyen pour en avoir plus lol  
Bye

**Virg 05 :** Kikoo miss copyright du maintenant célèbre : "Ta fics est SUPER EXTRA MEGA GENIALE, continues comme ça et mets nous vite la suite." lol Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les petits diablotins sont munis d'une bouille d'ange qu'ils apprennent étonnement tôt à utiliser au mieux pour obtenir un pardon immédiat. Ah les crapules miniatures ! lol Tchao

**Hermione99 :** Je peux avoir les reviews sur demande ? Cool ! J'en veux une j'en veux une j'en veux une ! mdr. En plus tu as été exaucée parce que même si j'ignore encore le nombre exact de chapitres restant et bien j'ai décidé de continuer. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves mes chapitres "toujours aussi bien" que je traduis par un : garde le même niveau et ne vont pas en faiblissant. Ce que je crains un peu. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir toi et les autres en écrivant la suite. Hum oui j'aime les "la suite la suite" c'est ce qui fait tout une review lol Bon j'avoue j'apprécie tes commentaires également ; ) Bye

**Serpentis-drago :** Héhé merci. Pour Drago qui s'ouvre un peu plus je te laisse juger avec ce chapitre. Tchao

**Sweety-Witches :** Très très bon ? Hi (je suis happy) merci. J'espère que celui-ci t'aura également plu. Bye

**Sybille :** Raaah miss Trelawney ! Une petite prédiction sur le prochain chapitre ? Pas taper je rigole lol Verdict ? Toujours intéressée par ma fic ? Bisou

**Miss. S. Black :** Euh je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Merci merci merci. Tu as vu là j'ai mis un peu moins de temps pour l'update ! Fière de moi lol Bisou

**Ange d'Iris :** La grande question sur Meredith mon amie Meredith, faut pas être méchante comme ça avec elle la pauvre avec tout ce qu'elle subit. (son chien mdr) Et je te rassure non je n'en avais jamais parlé avant, je voulais vous la faire découvrir à peu près en même temps qu'Hermione et je crois être parvenue à mes fins lol Alors maintenant que tu sais qui elle est réellement (je devrais même dire était) tu l'aimes un peu plus ? Mais non c'est pas trop long deux semaines ! (C'est moi qui dis ça alors que je me morfonds devant mon écran quand il n'y a pas la suite à une fic que j'adore mdr) Oui Dray peut être chou quand il veut bien s'occuper de James… brave petit je suis fière de lui il aura droit à une récompense… à non c'est vrai j'oubliais mon côté sadique n'a pas eu sa dose il va falloir que je le contente en premier niark niark : ) Et enfin James n'est pas un prénom choisit au hasard. C'est en grande partie dû à l'univers de JKR, tu sais qui est James pour elle donc ça pouvait donner dès le départ un indice sur les relations futures entretenues par Dray et une certaine personne ou encore sur le pouvoir qu'Hermione a sur Dray ou bien brouiller un peu les pistes sur l'identité du père si je l'avais voulu (mais en n'en faisant un blond aux yeux bleus j'y ai renoncé, cela aurait pu être intéressant mais Dray aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal à se reconnaître en lui) et beaucoup d'autres choses encore, bref ça me laissait une certaine liberté tout en orientant la fic. Bon j'avoue que déjà à la base j'aime bien le prénom James (quoique moins que David ou pourquoi pas Jack si on va dans l'anglo-saxon mais bon Jack le problème c'est que ça me fait penser au nom du chien d'une amie mais en diminutif d'un prénom ça va). Bref j'aime bien le prénom James… ça me fait penser à James Masters ! Kiaaaaaaaa je fond il est trop… et j'hallucine toujours depuis que je sais son âge. C'est dingue. Voilà toute la vérité sur l'origine du prénom de James. Pas trop déçue ?  
Bisou

**Linoubell :** Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances et qu'il est venu assez rapidement à ton goût. Bye  
Ps : tu espérais pouvoir lire la suite bientôt et moi je peux espérer lire une review bientôt ? mdr ; )


	14. Chap 10 : Monde parfait ou parfaite illu...

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Comme certaines -et certains… n'oublions pas qu'il y a des mâles dans le lectorat, ou tout du moins un ; )- le savent déjà j'ai eu quelques démêlés avec ffnet.Autrement dit ils m'ont supprimé deux fics (ou plus exactement deux "recueils" de réponses à des défis lancés par le groupe HRFRHO). J'ai donc dans un premier temps étais, disons le, passablement dégoûtée et énervée. J'ai même eu envie de tout envoyer bouler mais bon une fois la tête au calme il m'est apparu évident que je ne pouvais pas laisser ce petit incident entraver cette fic (et une autre "extraits de vies" que j'ai en cours). Ainsi je la continue jusqu'au bout et la publierai de la même manière sur ffnet. Toutefois suite à ses deux "annonces" de ffnet j'ai eu une interdiction de publier d'un peu plus d'une semaine ainsi que deux avertissements. Autrement dit il est possible qu'un jour mon compte soit supprimé sans préavis et donc cette fic. Si tel était le cas je vous convie a aller sur mon LJ, il y sera indiqué un site où vous pourrez retrouver "Qui es tu". En attendant elle reste uniquement sur ffnet. Je tiens également a signaler que ces petits déboires m'ont quelques peu refroidie niveau écriture autrement dit je ne suis pas très motivée pour me remettre au clavier mais pas de panique je finirais cette fic, je ne sais pas quand mais je la finirais.

Donc pour le LJ dont je vous parlais plus haut, je ne vais certes pas l'actualiser tous les jours mais vous pourrez y trouver des infos sur l'avancement de mes fics entre autre chose : date possible de publication, pourquoi pas des extraits de chapitres à venir ou ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas trop encore précisément. L'adresse est dans ma bio. (Merci pour l'idée à Armor… même si elle ne lis pas cette fic à ma connaissance mais bon pas grave ça. D'ailleurs si vous avez envie de lire une Severus/Hermione qui va lentement en respectant les persos je vous conseille sa fic "Cher bienfaiteur"… et puis d'autres également mais pour ça y a ma bio –et le site Mandragore qui rassemble uniquement des Sev/Herm- sinon je vais en avoir pour trois heures lol)

Maintenant que mes annonces sont faites revenons en à ce chapitre. Tout petit chapitre ce coup-ci… et le suivant également je pense. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais je sais où je vais (bon en fait si, il est un peu commencé au brouillon… j'avais rien d'autres à faire dans le train ce soir). Je vais sans doute faire pendant quelques temps des chapitres plus courts mais plus réguliers, enfin essayer si l'inspiration et la motivation reviennent et se maintiennent. De toutes les façons la fin de cette fic est relativement proche. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé le nombre exact de chapitres restants mais à première vue pas plus de 4. Enfin je dis ça mais avec moi sait-on jamais…

**Une dernière chose, et pas des moindres, je voudrais remercier Fée pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté sur ce chapitre par ses quelques judicieux conseils. Merci Fée !  
****Et également ma maman : ) Oui elle écrit depuis longtemps et par conséquent elle est venue à mon secours sur un passage que je ne parvenais pas a améliorer (Fée tu te douteras sans doute du quel). C'est la première fois que je lui demande un coup de main (j'étais désespérer, j'avais tellement lu et relu le passage que je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher pour le réécrire) mais à la vue de son efficacité je crois que j'irai peut-être jouer plus souvent ma gamine au lieu de m'arracher les cheveux pendant des heures sur 3 petites lignes ; ) Qui a dit qu'une fois adulte on n'avait plus besoin de sa môman ? lol  
****Les reviews peuvent donc également s'adresser à "miss Fée" et "madame Maman de Mikishine" mdr**

**Petit rappel :  
****(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière  
Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 9 partie 4 :**

A partir de maintenant je ne suis plus un orphelin. Désormais ce sera **toi** ma famille.

Son regard la quitte un instant pour se poser sur _James_. Riant aux éclats, il poursuit un papillon tel l'enfant insouciant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Dans un sourire le jeune homme se reprend :

Ce sera** vous** ma famille.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**** Monde parfait ou parfaite illusion ?**

Bientôt un mois que tout va bien pour _James_, Hermione et Drago. Les jours se partagent entre les cours, les visites à _Hermione_ toujours alitée et inconsciente à l'infirmerie, les ballades en couple ou en famille dans le parc. De temps en temps, comme pour rompre la petite monotonie qui s'installe, une promenade en barque sur le lac, un vol à balai… tributaire des bonnes grâces de Harry… par conséquent assez rarement ! Drago ne souhaite pas solliciter Saint Potter plus que nécessaire… question d'ego. Parfois il arrive même qu'Hermione accepte un éphémère tour dans les airs.

La vie est belle.

Le soleil de midi les trouve sous un arbre pour un pique-nique. Initialement prévu pour trois ce déjeuner familial devient rapidement un joyeux rassemblement. Les toutes premières fois que cela se produisait le Serpentard ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place au milieu de la ribambelle de Gryffondors et de l'unique Serdaigle Luna Lovegood. Aujourd'hui, même s'il reste toujours un peu mal à l'aise et ne participe pas tout à fait aux discutions, l'allégresse générale semble opérer sur lui. Pour un temps il redevient naïf, il prend espoir en l'avenir et se permet de vivre une fin d'adolescence aussi banale que possible. Insouciant malgré la guerre qui se prépare.

Dès qu'un peu de raison ramène les nuages dans son champ de vision Hermione les balaie d'un sourire et _James_ d'un câlin. Il est donc là, sous l'astre brûlant, riant aux blagues de Weasley et aux malheurs de Londubat. Il sourit à la douce et charmante excentricité de Luna, savoure le moment présent, une pensée pour Meredith qui doit être heureuse pour lui où qu'elle soit.

Les journées sont calmes pour Drago et les siens. Plus personne ne vient leurs causer des ennuis. Il faut dire que les sanctions prises par Dumbledore, et ce en accord avec le ministère, ont été exemplaires. Les regards à l'encontre du jeune homme sont, de la plupart de ses ex-comparses, un subtil mélange de haine, peur et respect. Les Serpentards ont toujours respecter, admirer et convoiter le pouvoir… tout en le craignant. Sa démonstration de puissance a fait le tour de l'établissement. Savoir qu'il est parvenu à tenir tête à une dizaine des leurs lui assure la tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait. Cela protège de la même manière _James_ et Hermione.

Le Directeur de Poudlard est venu lui parler quelques jours après l'évènement, comme il l'avait promis. Drago a ainsi appris combien il est rare qu'un si jeune sorcier développe de cette manière un bouclier autour de lui. Il est encore plus exceptionnel que ce champ de protection soit si efficace et que le sorcier parvienne à le maintenir aussi longtemps. De plus cela indique la capacité à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Seules quelques personnes détiennent ce talent. C'est un privilège et une responsabilité. En effet il ne faut pas se laisser posséder par le pouvoir qui parcourt alors l'ensemble du corps humain et non la baguette. Cela suppose une grande force de caractère. Enfin il ne s'apprend pas, ce pouvoir est inné. On naît avec et au cours de sa vie on le développe plus ou moins. Si tel n'est pas le cas on ne l'aura jamais. C'est le même principe que parler fourchelangue, ça ne s'enseigne pas. Il faut avoir les bases en soi.

Drago sait qu'il a la possibilité d'apprendre à maîtriser et contrôler son don auprès de Severus Rogue. Mais, dans l'immédiat, grisé par le sentiment de liberté que lui procure sa relation avec Hermione, il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Tout à son bonheur, à son amour, le monde extérieur ne l'intéresse plus vraiment. Il s'est fait prendre au piège et a baissé sa garde face à un monde en apparence parfait.

Ce soir là, comme tant d'autres auparavant, les voit assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Ils font face à l'âtre brûlant se perdant tantôt dans le regard de l'autre tantôt dans les flammes dansantes. Un ange blond vient se blottir entre eux et réclame son histoire. Pour la première fois en présence d'Hermione c'est Drago qui s'en charge. Et, lorsque _James_ s'assoupit le visage tourné vers lui suçotant l'oreille de son doudou c'est encore le jeune homme qui se charge de le mettre au lit. Après un dernier baiser et l'avoir bordé il s'en va rejoindre les bras d'Hermione.

Ils discutent un moment de tout et de rien, notamment des ASPICS qui approchent à grands pas. Cela met la Gryffondor en transe provoquant un fou rire chez Drago. Enfin ils se laissent guider par Morphée au pays des rêves bien qu'ils ne l'aient peut-être jamais quitter depuis quelques semaines. Tous deux, se réveillant face au sourire de l'autre, pensent que la vie est belle. Insouciants ou peut-être inconscients, amoureux tout simplement ils se préparent pour une journée identique à celle de la veille entre cours, amis et _James_.

La vie est belle… belle mais illusoire.

A la nuit tombante le Serpentard se presse dans les couloirs déserts. Il a hâte de retrouver sa famille. Insensiblement l'air environnant change, se charge de tension. Il fait plus froid, plus sombre… aucun bruit, l'atmosphère est soudainement oppressante. C'est le calme avant la tempête, la sérénité avant l'hostilité, la paix avant la guerre, le rêve avant la réalité.

Il suffit d'un son, d'un mot, d'une voix pour plonger l'univers de Drago dans la désolation. La barrière qu'il a dressé entre lui et le monde extérieur se fissure. A chaque pas qui résonne le voile devant les yeux du jeune homme se déchire un peu plus. Le souffle glacial de cet être infâme explose la bulle de bonheur où Drago avait trouvé refuge.

Maintenant que son père lui fait face le monde réel lui revient avec force en plein visage. Le sourire d'Hermione et sa main apaisante ne réussiront pas cette fois à éloigner les nuages. Ils sont en guerre et Drago sait qu'il a fait une erreur en baissant sa garde alors que son ennemi intime était seulement à terre et non pas sous terre. Lorsqu'il plonge son regard dans celui de Lucius il réalise pleinement l'horreur qui va s'abattre sur lui et les siens.

En effet, le féroce sortilège lancé par Albus Dumbledore le jour où il était venu sauver Drago n'est malheureusement pas infaillible. Lucius a toujours eu une prédominance pour le sadisme, le côté sombre, mais il est également intelligent et puissant. Depuis quelques temps de drôles de rêves viennent peupler ses nuits et même s'il ne peut en comprendre la signification exacte cela lui est suffisant pour supposer qu'il a été victime d'un sort d'oubliette particulièrement bien jeté. Au fil des nuits les souvenirs se sont fait de plus en plus clairs avant de ne plus évoluer. Frustré, Lucius a donc décidé de vérifier la théorie qu'il a pu élaborer et c'est pour cela qu'il est présentement à Poudlard afin de confondre son fils.

"- Père ? Mais, mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous… vous…  
- Alors Drago tu me sembles bien inquiet." Lui susurre-t-il menaçant.

A ses paroles le jeune homme se fige un bref instant puis, se reprenant, défie son interlocuteur du regard. Cela suffit à Malefoy père pour être convaincu que ceux sont bien des souvenirs qui hantent ses nuits. Il prolonge donc son action, persuadé d'arriver à faire flancher la volonté de son fils comme ce fut toujours le cas par le passé… du moins le croit-il. En effet il ne se souvient absolument pas de la résistance dont Drago avait su faire preuve et il est impossible pour lui que ne serait-ce le concevoir. Il abat donc toutes ses cartes, certain que son autorité naturelle et la crainte qu'il pense encore inspirer à son fils lui fera avouer le reste.

"- Tu pensais réellement que ça allait marcher ?  
- Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faite allusion.  
-Vraiment ? Nous avons pourtant eu quelques charmants têtes à têtes dans notre merveilleuse cave. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà oublié ?"

La voix honnie est tantôt sarcastique, moqueuse tantôt clairement menaçante mais reste toujours glaciale. Lucius, jusqu'alors très sûr de lui, perd toutefois un peu de sa superbe lorsqu'il constate l'absence de peur, de terreur dans le regard de Drago. Il n'y voit qu'une détermination et une froideur égales aux siennes et n'y était définitivement pas préparé.

Quand son fils a-t-il pris tant d'assurance face à lui ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il oublié ? Telles sont les interrogations qui l'envahissent. Néanmoins il poursuit comme si de rien était :  
"- Ne prend pas cet air là gamin ! Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver."

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion il ajoute :  
"- Toi… ou les tiens."

A sa plus grande stupeur, cette fois-ci Drago cille, pas grand-chose mais… Il y aurait donc des personnes qui comptent pour lui. Lucius voulant profiter de son maigre avantage et n'ayant rien d'autres à avancer décide de continuer sur sa lancée. En effet ses souvenirs s'arrêtent à lui-même malmenant apparemment son fils, jusque là rien d'anormal et Dumbledore lui jetant un sort dans sa propre demeure… ce qui est nettement moins commun.

Il se rapproche lentement de Drago, le prédateur sadique qu'il est passant à l'offensive. Le jeune Serpentard n'esquisse pas un mouvement, il ne tremble ni ne baisse le regard. Rien, il reste là et le fixe avec animosité. Pis, lorsque Lucius le frôle en une dangereuse caresse de sa canne, puis de son souffle et enfin de sa main à la plus grande stupéfaction de ce dernier Drago ne prend pas peur en s'écroulant au sol. Non, son fils, sa chose, le projette violement à travers le couloir.

Lucius revenu de sa surprise sort sa baguette et, fou de rage, se prépare à lui faire payer cet affront. Il croise alors son regard, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Malefoy père se sent en danger en présence de son fils. Il sent la peur s'insinuer en lui. Il sent que pour une raison inconnue et incompréhensible cet homme face à lui n'est pas le gamin dont il se rappelle. Il sent, il sait, que face à cet étranger il n'aura pas le dessus. Il rabaisse donc sa baguette avec toute la dignité possible.

"- Le lieu n'est pas approprié pour un combat mais ne t'y trompe pas, je n'oublie rien. L'audace dont tu fais preuve sachant le vieux fou en ces murs est bien illusoire. Il ne sera pas toujours là. Et lorsqu'il s'éloignera, même un peu, moi… moi j'apparaîtrai. Fies toi à moi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis réellement capable.  
- Crois-tu ?  
- Tu es toujours vivant. Ton visage est encore humain donc je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux, je te l'assure. Ton cauchemar ne fait que commencer. Je vais t'apprendre ce que signifie le mot souffrance. "

En quittant les lieux il lance une dernière menace :  
"- Penses-tu que Dumbledore peut tous vous protéger ? T'estimes-tu assez fort pour les protéger de moi ? Hum je suis sûr que je m'amuserai follement à les torturer… je t'enverrai les restes."

Avec un rire sinistre il disparaît à la vue de Drago. Longtemps après le départ de son père le jeune homme est toujours immobile dans le couloir sombre et froid. Dans un premier temps il est anesthésié puis plongé en pleine réflexion. A force de réfléchir et de tourner le problème dans tous les sens il a compris que Lucius n'a pas retrouvé l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. Il ne se rappelle pas le plus important : _James_, _Hermione_… et Hermione… ou tout du moins leurs identités. Le préfet en chef se précipite à la suite de cela informer le Directeur de Poudlard afin que la mémoire de Lucius soit une nouvelle fois effacée. Le sort utilisé étant bien plus performant Albus assure Drago que jamais son père ne retrouvera l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. Mais pour le jeune homme le risque est trop grand.

Tant que son père sera vivant, lui ne pourra être libre et vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Ayant pris sa décision il part rejoindre Hermione, sachant qu'il va la faire souffrir mais persuadé que c'est, non pas la meilleure, mais la seule solution.

* * *

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin :** Avec ce chapitre je pense que je teste le : "Comment se faire haïr en 4 pages" lol Et ça risque de continuer avec le suivant, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une review… vous aurez, ainsi, probablement plus rapidement le chapitre 11.  
Et, si, si je vous assure j'aime ces personnages… et non, non je ne suis pas une auteur sadique… bon ok peut-être un peu  
Je rappelle que taper ou assassiner ma personne ne vous permettra pas d'avoir le chapitre suivant; au contraire : d'un lit d'hôpital ou pire d'une sépulture je risque d'avoir du mal à vous rédiger la suite ; ) Quoique ça pourrait donner des titres intéressants genre : "fic d'outre tombe" là-dessus vous ajoutez un soupçon de rires style "grand méchant pas beau des petits films d'horreur" assaisonné de la musique qui va avec bien évidement et vous obtenez…. Rien en fait parce que vous n'allez pas me condamner n'est ce pas ? (tête de chien battu) (ok miki retourne se coucher, il est tard : 00h20 pour info) 

**Réponses aux reviews :** Waouh 22 reviews ! Vous me comblez, à vrai dire c'est en grande partie ce qui m'a motivé à mettre ce chapitre en ligne aussi vite que possible malgré ffnet. Merci à toutes (et tous), sans vous cette fic n'en serait sans doute pas là.

**Fée :** La grande gagnante ! Jalouse à la place d'Hermione waouh faut le faire… suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte de te laisser la place tu sais. Elle ne doit pas être loin de sortir son chaudron pour te concocter une potion toute droite tirée d'un ouvrage "emprunté" à la bibliothèque interdite. Je suis super contente que ce chap t'es plu. Il ne m'a pas donné tant de mal que ça après coup. Il était prévu depuis longtemps. Ce qui a été plus délicat c'était d'amener les scènes pour que ça reste cohérent. J'en suis assez fière à vrai dire. Et oui tu avais raison. Comme tu as pu le voir leurs problèmes ne sont pas finis, ils ne font même que commencer niark niark niark ! Des chewing gum à la mangue ? Ça existe ça ? Tu m'apprends quelque chose. Gros bisous.

**Serpentis-draco : **Vi, les mecs malheureusement ne font que rarement de telles déclarations. Snif c'est pô juste. Mais ça se trouve ! Parfois tu tombes sur un mec qui se la joue un peu et pis d'un seul coup il te sort un truc tout mimi… bon ok peut être pas tout à fait du style de ce qu'à "fait" Dray mais bon en même temps ils ne sont pas tous sorciers nés dans une famille de malade avec en prime un enfant venu du futur lol. Bisous… et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir avec ce chapitre casser l'ambiance romantique du précédent. (Croise les doigts)

**Bloodymelou : **Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà "vu" donc bienvenue et merci pour la review. (en même temps je suis un peu tête en l'air donc si tu m'as déjà reviewé ne te vexe pas) Raaaah la la ma déclaration… j'en suis très contente en fait. (au départ j'avais simplement la phrase de fin j'ai donc inventer tout le reste en conséquence, je voulais absolument pouvoir la "caser") Bye.

**Ayuluna : **Kikoo miss ! Vite pour la suite c'est un bien grand mot mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ; ) Dray futur ? Malheureusement pas avant la fin je pense… mais sûre avant le dernier chapitre car il doit… chut c'est top secret. Peut-être dans l'avant dernier chapitre donc… voire l'antépénultième. Mon style a changé ? Ah bon ? Dans quel sens ? Tu m'intéresses, développe un peu s'il te plait, ça pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer. Pour ma réponse à Mim j'ai dit "une bonne référence" parce que c'est ce que tu es. Pour lui conseiller des fics en tout cas… la preuve tu lui as conseillé la mienne lol Ah imprimante imprimante quand tu nous tiens ! Très gros bisous.

**Draymione : **Salut ! Heureuse que tu apprécies toujours ma fic : ) Mais après ce chapitre est-ce toujours le cas ? Oui, je l'aime bien ma Meredith et je me suis beaucoup amusée à vous laisser dans l'incertitude quant à son identité. Et j'aime également mon Drago, j'espère qu'il continuera à te "séduire".  
Pour ce qui est du prénom de James (pouh j'ai déjà répondu 3 fois je crois à cette question au chap précédent, je devrais peut-être faire une annonce générale lol) il y a plusieurs raisons. A la base j'aime bien le prénom de James (ça me fais penser à James Master que j'adore, l'acteur qui jouait le sexy Spike dans Buffy puis Angel. Et puis c'est impressionnant ce qu'il est bien conserver pour son âge. Aaaaaaaah je fonds mdr). Ensuite, et c'est surtout ça qui a motivé ma décision, c'est un prénom relativement important dans l'œuvre de JKR. Bah oui le papa de Saint Potter c'est pas rien.  
Cela laisse la possibilité à vous lecteurs d'imaginer pourquoi le fils de Dray s'appelle du nom du paternel d'un gars avec qui depuis la première année il a quelques différents. Et même, si je n'avais pas décidé de faire de James un blond aux yeux bleus, cela aurait pu laisser planer le doute sur l'identité de son père. Mais bon j'ai abandonné cette piste pour que Dray puisse plus facilement s'y identifier.  
Bref il y a tout un tas de raison pour qu'il s'appelle James, tu peux également si tu veux plus de précisions lire mes réponses aux reviews du chap précédent (j'ai du y mettre à peu près la même chose mais sait-on jamais que j'ai oublié quelques choses). Pour ce qui est de ton hypothèse sur le décès d'Harry c'est intéressant mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te répondre… je te laisse faire des hypothèses, n'hésite pas à me les soumettre d'ailleurs, c'est instructif. Tu auras de toute manière ta réponse dans le dernier chapitre je pense.  
Gros bisous et à bientôt.  
Ps : pour un tas de raisons expliquées précédemment James ne parlera sans doute pas avant le dernier chapitre, désolée. Ça me frustre également un peu crois-moi.

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Hi ! Merci, merci, merci ! J'adore tes reviews, elles sont un brin original en plus. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de cette "cuvée" ; ) Bisous

**Poilo : **Ah une nouvelle personne qui me review ! Cool. Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une review, c'est un peu notre récompense, notre salaire à nous les auteurs de fics. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer avec certitude si tu es de sexe masculin ou féminin donc dans le doute je vais me contenter d'un Bye à bientôt et non d'un Biz ou quelque chose de ce type ; )

**Marilla-Chan : **lol Mes hommages championne, ce fût un plaisir de t'informer. N'hésite pas à faire d'autres commentaires qui sait ce que tu pourrais encore découvrir. Gros bisou.

**Ange-d'Iris : **Ravie que Meredith obtienne grâce aux yeux de tous. Moi avoir le vice dans la peau ? Mais non…. quoique avec ce chapitre… Pour ce qui est de ta question pouh c'est compliqué de répondre. J'ai du mal avec les notions de futur qui interfère ou non avec le présent, qu'est ce qui est arrivé avant l'autre etc. Oui je sais on se demande pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire ça dans ma fic lol  
Pour essayer de te répondre euh tout d'abord j'avoue je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question de savoir si _Hermione_ possède aussi la bague. Mais c'est une bonne chose de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je vais essayer de la réutiliser du point de vue de ceux du futur.  
Ensuite là où ta question devient compliquée. Hum, disons que si l'on se base sur le 3ème livre ou film des HP on peut imaginer le temps comme une boucle éternelle. Parce que si tu re visualises le film et bien tu constates que, alors que Mione et Harry de leur présent n'ont pas encore fait un saut temporel, ils sont déjà prévenu par eux même dans la cabane, et buck et déjà sauvé donc ils ont déjà fait le saut temporel sans l'avoir eux même fait et ensuite ils vont faire eux même ce saut ce qui va les prévenir etc. etc. C'est une boucle sans fin. Chaque évènement se reproduit inlassablement dans un espace temps différent.  
Donc on peut dire que _Hermione_ et _Dray_ du futur se sont eux même mis ensemble à cause de _James_ qui est arrivé dans leur propre année 1997. Donc Drago et Hermione de 1997 lorsqu'ils avanceront dans le temps se souviendront probablement de cet évènement et savent déjà que un jour dans leur futur va y avoir un soucis et qu'Hermione et James iront dans le passé en 1997. Sauf bien sûr si pour une raison x ou y le cours du temps est modifié.  
Euh je ne suis pas sûre d'être très claire là. J'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'une pause car après cette tentative d'explication mon cerveau est au bord de l'explosion lol. Bisous.  
Ps : le fait que ce chapitre a mis plus de deux semaines à arriver n'est pas ma faute… méchant ffnet !

**Virg**** 05 :** Merci de reviewer régulièrement. Et oui ils sont fabriqués avec mode d'emploi intégré. James est d'ailleurs particulièrement perfectionné comme modèle Mdr

**Marion-moune : **Yes ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice et comble du bonheur qui s'avère être une revieweuse ! Merci. Et oui je suis plutôt contente de vous avoir fait quasi tous vous interroger sur Meredith. Bisou et à bientôt j'espère.

**Beru**** ou bloub :** Mon cher homme laisse moi te donner encore et toujours la même réponse (au risque de te décevoir… noooooooon ne pars pas lol) _Hermione_ ne se réveillera sans doute pas avant la fin de cette fic. En plus de me compliquer la vie (là c'est le côté un peu faignante de l'auteur qui parle) si tel était le cas _James_ n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester avec Drago et Hermione, où même à cette époque. Le départ serait sans doute plus rapide. Ensuite _Hermione_ serait harcelée de question et en parlant elle risquerai de changer le futur… ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Des personnes qui ne devraient pas pourraient mourir, James pourrait ne jamais naître etc. etc. J'espère que ma réponse te satisfait. Biz.

**Miss.S.Black : **Rassure toi je ne suis nullement offensée par ton commentaire. Au contraire c'est intéressant et en plus je le trouve plutôt juste, ce qui ne gâche rien. Donc est-ce qu'il se dévoile un peu trop ? Probablement d'une certaine manière. Disons qu'il a voulu faire un grand pas, quelque chose de déterminant et qu'il estime digne de Meredith (elle est un peu sa conscience, sa petite voix intérieure parfois). Mais malgré tout il ne s'est pas dévoilé entièrement contrairement à ce que tu penses. Il reste quelqu'un de torturé mais il s'est laissé momentanément grisé par une sorte de sentiment de puissance et de liberté. Il a voulu l'explorer autant que possible tant que l'exaltation était là.  
Toutefois tu peux constater avec ce chapitre (et surtout le suivant je pense, bien que je songe à mettre un petit passage qui te fera sans doute avoir la même remarque, j'attendrais de mettre en ligne le chapitre 11 pour savoir si ça te feras ou non réagir) que rien n'est jouer et que Drago reste Drago. Enfin j'essaye, mais il est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours simple de concilier cette fic avec le Drago de JKR qui, il faut l'admettre, est un vrai crétin pour ne pas dire autre chose.  
Pour ce qui est de ta question, oui Drago adulte va apparaître avant la fin de cette fic et il aura un rôle relativement important. (il me permettra d'explorer certain aspects de cette fic que je mets discrètement en place depuis de nombreux chapitres, et pourquoi pas d'ouvrir la porte à une suite… enfin ça ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je doute d'avoir le temps pour ça mais bon)  
Gros bisous, j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction sur ce chapitre. (Mikishine croise les doigts)

**Jun**** Rogue : **Hi une revenante ! ; ) Ravie de te revoir. Et merci pour la si gentille review. J'avoue être un peu pressée d'en finir avec cette fic pour lire la tienne entre autre chose. Biz et bonne continuation pour tes fics.

**Lily :** Kikoo ! Oui Drago est un personnage que j'aime exploiter. Je pense que ça se voit d'ailleurs, je m'attarde plus sur lui que sur Mione. Et comme tu peux le voir avec ce chapitre non je ne peux pas les laisser tranquille niark. Il faut bien que je satisfasse mon côté sadique. Mais bon j'essaye de les épargner autant que possible je t'assure. Rhem bon ok j'avoue j'aime leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire ma fic et à me reviewer. Bisous.

**Letimeg**** Felton :** Kikoo miss. Merci pour ta review. Je suis touchée par tes compliments, sincèrement merci. En plus je suis flattée de t'avoir un peu amenée à lire des fics où Harry n'est pas le perso principal. Simple petite question, si habituellement tu ne lis pas des fics comme la mienne qu'est ce qui t'as amené à la commencer ?  
Maintenant pour répondre plus directement à ta review : déjà j'espère que le fait que ce chapitre soit plus court ne te déçoit pas trop. J'avoue qu'entre mon manque de temps et les problèmes que j'ai eu avec ffnet mes chapitres pour être plus réguliers risques dans un premier temps d'être plus courts. Enfin je dis ça mais avec moi on ne sait jamais.  
Ensuite sache que j'ai 21 ans et que oui ça influe sur ma façon d'écrire. Il est évident que c'est plus "simple" à mon âge qu'à 16 ans par exemple. Enfin je pense, ça a été le cas pour moi en tout cas. Bien que j'ai toujours été relativement bonne en expression écrite (si on oublie dans un premier temps l'orthographe et puis va savoir j'ai peut-être simplement eu des profs cool mdr) avec les années tu acquiers davantage de maturité, de connaissances etc. ça permet de transmettre, de retranscrire différemment les émotions que tu souhaites faire passer. Par exemple j'ai bien plus de vocabulaires et donc de synonymes à ma disposition pour éviter les répétitions qu'auparavant. Mais l'écriture est un domaine où tu apprends continuellement. Ainsi Djeiyanna qui a été ma correctrice sur quelques chapitres m'a permis de prendre conscience de la longueur de mes phrases et j'essaye de remédier à ce problème à chaque chapitre. C'est d'ailleurs plus facile maintenant qu'au début.  
Ensuite, non, je ne bataille pas tant que ça dans l'absolu (enfin tout dépend des moments, il y a généralement toujours un ou deux passages par chapitres qui m'escagassent sérieusement. Je suis assez perfectionniste ça doit être lié). J'ai toujours des passages à vide, un passage plus difficile (comme ici il y en a eu deux ou trois dont l'un que je n'arrivais même plus à reprendre tellement je me suis acharnée dessus, je n'avais plus assez de distance. En ça les bêtas… ou les mamans peuvent aider. Elles changent un mot et hop la machine redémarre et on peut enfin tout modifier) voire un chapitre complet.  
C'est aussi fonction de ma motivation mais généralement une fois que je suis partie, je suis partie. Autrement dit j'écris d'une traite entre 3 à 10 pages (à retravailler par la suite bien sûr, le premier jet n'est pas sans de nombreux défauts en général). Et après j'ai parfois une "panne" de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines. Mais pour cette fic qui est "longue" j'ai commencé par faire un plan succinct qui résume toute la fic chapitre par chapitre. Bien sûr au fil du temps des chapitres que je n'avais pas prévu initialement se sont créés et beaucoup de modifications ont été apportés mais je sais depuis l'écriture du prologue où je vais. Un brouillon du dernier chapitre existe déjà plus ou moins.  
Depuis toute petite je baigne un peu dans l'écriture. Si tu as lu entièrement mon blabla de début tu as pu voir que ma mère écrit elle-même. Donc je ne fais que suivre un chemin déjà emprunté par ma mère et vers lequel elle m'a, sans vraiment le savoir, dirigée. J'ai commencé à écrire… avant de savoir écrire. Je lui dictais des mini "poèmes" si on peut appeler ça ainsi… quand je les relie ouille ouille lol. Aujourd'hui je continue à écrire des poèmes et j'ai même été publiée dans un recueil trimestriel "le journal à Sajat" où ma mère est elle-même publiée depuis longtemps. Tu peux le lire sur mon LJ d'ailleurs. J'avais 18 ans à l'époque. Bref j'espère avoir réussit à t'éclairer.  
Tu remarqueras avec cette review que je suis une pipelette ; ) Ah oui et pour ton pseudo il vient de Tom Felton qui joue Drago bien évidement.  
ros bisous, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles.  
s : tu as quel âge sans vouloir être indiscrète ? Et écris tu toi-même ?

**Dragonia : **Heureuse de te retrouver. Pour l'évolution de la relation draymione je crains un peu qu'elle ne prenne pas tout à fait le tour que tu attendais pour l'instant. Pas trop déçue ? Hermione future ne se réveillera probablement pas avant le dernier chapitre et pour James idem. Il ne prononcera ses "premiers mots" que vers la fin je crois. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait fuir avec ces "mauvaises" nouvelles. Biz

**Sweety-witches : **Salut miss. Merci pour la review. Je t'ai émue c'est vrai ? Waouh je suis contente J'espère vraiment que cette suite te plait. Bisous.

**Her-moi-neu : **Oui c'est vrai ça faisait un bail ! Vilaine va lol En tout cas merci d'avoir à nouveau pris le temps de me laisser une petite review. Bisou

**Hermione99 :** Merci beaucoup pour cette non-review (bouh j'ai plus le droit à des reviews reviews lol) Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a vraiment mal pris où si c'est tout simplement ffnet qui a décrété un grand ménage. En tout cas pour mes réponses aux défis tu pourras les retrouver sur Mandragore. Je ne vais pas tarder à les y publier… dès que je les retrouve. J'ai vidé beaucoup de mes fichiers dont les réponses aux défis. Mais elles sont quelque part sur une disquette, il faut juste que remette la main dessus. Merci encore.

**Sibylle :** Oki promis plus de comparaison. Quoique si ffnet pouvait subir une transformation instantanée et que toutes les fics qui y sont regroupées se retrouvent traduites en français ce serait génial ! Bisou.

**Didi : **Contente de te revoir miss ! Merci pour la review. Pour ce qui est du cas "tonton Sevy" je ne compte pas le laisser tranquille tout de suite… James, même s'il a été obligé de freiner un peu, deviendrait trop triste s'il n'avait plus sa victime favorite. Et oui le couple phare s'est pas mal rapproché mais… niark niark. Biz.

**BoudahMIM : **Kikoo miss ! Merci pour la review et m'avoir mis dans tes favoris ! J'ai vu que tu t'étais lancée dans l'écriture de fics… en anglais, tu es courageuse. J'avoue je ne l'ai pas lu désolée (je crains que ce soit une Drago Hermione et donc c'est hors de question et ensuite l'anglais m'a découragé lol). Ah oui le sublime James Masters ! Tu es convertie à la religion mikishine ? lol C'est trop d'honneur gente damoiselle. Quelque chose de grave ? Je ne sais pas à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses  
Bisous miss.  
Ps : excuse moi si ma réponse est un peu décousue mais là je suis vraiment claquée ! Il est plus de minuit et mon lit m'appelle avec force. Tu es la dernière à qui je réponds et ça devient un peu dur. Encore pardon, mais j'ai adoré ta review.


	15. Chapitre 11 : Choisir, agir, subir

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Bon alors tout d'abord pardon pour l'immense retard pris par cette update… plus de deux mois… aie je suis vraiment désolée. Il est vrai qu'avec les tournants actuels de ma vie j'ai nettement moins de temps pour l'écriture mais comme vous pouvez le voir je n'abandonne pas. Ensuite j'ai enfin retrouvé une bêta à savoir Ayuluna que je remercie. Donc ce chapitre a été corrigé en partie par mon ancienne bêta Djeiyanna (que je remercie également d'avoir été ma correctrice sur quelques chapitres) puis corrigé entièrement par Ayuluna qui est la seule a avoir eu ce chapitre en version complète entre les mains. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas lui laisser la parole… et je tiens à préciser que : non, je ne la menaçais pas des pires tortures et oui, c'est bien elle toute seule qui a rédigé son blabla. Le fait d'être nouvellement ma bêta lui est peut-être soudainement monté à la tête la faisant par conséquent délirer sur son adoration pour ma personne lol (mais moi aussi je t'adore puce)

**Le blabla d'Ayuluna :** _Ouais ! j'ai eu le droit de rajouter un blabla ! lol ! Ben tous ce que je veux dire c'est que vous devez absolument lire cette fic encore et encore et toujours et surtout reviewer car c'est la meilleure que j'ai lue à ce jour et que je l'adore trop ! J'en suis méga accro et Mikishine t'es la meilleure ! vilaaaaaa ! lol ! _

_Miki__, t'as intérêt que la fin se termine bien sinon GRRR ! lol_

Je reprends brièvement la parole : Tu sais bien que je suis l'innocence même voyons… niark niark niark ! Maintenant place à la fic !

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière  
Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 10 :** Le sort utilisé étant bien plus performant Albus assure Drago que jamais son père ne retrouvera l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. Mais pour le jeune homme le risque est trop grand.

Tant que son père sera vivant, lui ne pourra être libre et vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Ayant pris sa décision il part rejoindre Hermione, sachant qu'il va la faire souffrir mais persuadé que c'est, non pas la meilleure, mais la seule solution.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** : Choisir, agir, subir, souffrir et… mourir**

Le soleil achève sa course tranquille et immuable. Hermione, heureuse et épanouie, partage les rires de son fils. Tous deux assis par terre ils jouent au petit train version Poudlard Express. Elle ne pense pas au futur qui l'attend, à ce lit d'infirmerie où un jour ou l'autre elle reposera pendant des mois. La jeune femme guette le retour de Drago, espérant qu'il rentre à temps pour se joindre à eux. Elle possède "sa" propre famille et dans son état d'esprit actuel le monde ne pourrait être plus beau. La moindre petite chose la comble de bonheur. Elle est resplendissante et son fils respire la joie de vivre. Vraiment, le monde ne pourrait être plus beau.

C'est ce spectacle qui s'offre à Drago lorsqu'il pousse la porte du salon. Il y a quelques heures à peine cela l'aurait enchanté. Maintenant, c'est un coup de poignard en plein cœur, en pleine âme. Pour lui le monde ne pourrait être plus sombre. Impuissant il les contemple, se repaît de cette scène et souhaite que le temps se fige. Il n'y a point de miracle cette fois-ci et à chaque éclat de rires une blessure plus profonde que la précédente s'ouvre en lui. Etrangement il aime cette douleur, il la chérie, la recherche car elle est causée par l'insouciance et la gaieté des siens. Il voudrait les préserver, ne pas être celui qui va détruire la bulle de paradis qui les entoure. Malheureusement Lucius ne lui laisse plus le choix.

Hermione, sentant sa présence, se retourne. A sa vue un sourire illumine ses traits, elle inonde la pièce de son amour pour lui. Il chancelle un instant et plonge une dernière fois avec béatitude dans cet univers parfait, voulant y rester à jamais au risque de s'y noyer. _James_ le tire de sa rêverie en se jetant dans ses bras. Il lui fait un bisou baveux et le regarde avec toujours ce même mélange d'admiration, d'amour et maintenant d'enchantement, qui touche le Serpentard au plus profond de lui. Drago se perd un court moment dans les yeux de l'enfant. Il n'y voit plus comme à l'arrivée de _James_ à leur époque, une mer agitée parsemée d'icebergs, un précipice sans fond ou un orage dévastateur. Non, le regard glacial, accusateur, terrorisé, fier et même vide parfois a fait place à une mer paisible, un lac de montagne pur et calme, un ciel sans nuage d'un bleu immense. Il y voit un regard d'enfant tout simplement… et c'est encore une nouvelle plaie qui se grave en son âme.

Drago sait que par sa faute la tempête va revenir plus forte que jamais (et) troubler ce regard d'ange. La porte vers le paradis va se refermer et il ne restera (plus) que l'enfer de cette vie pour les engloutir… tous.

Hermione l'embrasse, elle lui parle mais aucun son ne parvient au jeune homme. Il hère perdu entre deux mondes, se laisse entraîner au sol près de l'innocent jouet d'enfant. Il ne se sent plus la force de les quitter. Il refuse de ternir la candeur de _James_, d'abîmer la sérénité et le rêve d'Hermione. Il est faible. Il ne peut pas. Avoir tout eu et aujourd'hui tout perdre… Il se sent piégé, attiré dans un interminable gouffre.

Brusquement un éclat argenté le distrait de ses sombres pensées. Au cou de la Gryffondor scintille la bague qu'il lui a offerte comme preuve de son amour, l'héritage de Meredith. Le souvenir d'une femme de caractère lui revient avec force accompagné du serment qu'il a lui-même prêté en confiant l'anneau à Hermione : toujours les protéger quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Drago, sa vigueur retrouvée, inspire un grand coup, mémorise chaque détail, les sourires, les rires, la sérénité qui baignent la pièce. Enfin il se décide à prendre la parole mais ne peut toutefois se résoudre à faire souffrir le gamin qu'il a appris à aimer. Il souhaite lui dire avant cela au moins une fois l'importance qu'il a pris dans sa vie. Il sent qu'il doit le faire avant de redevenir le sale petit con prétentieux et élitiste qu'il a toujours parût être.

"- _James_, tu vas aller t'amuser un peu avec Harry et Ron. Je vais demander à Dobby de t'accompagner à leur dortoir… mais avant cela on va discuter un peu tous les deux.  
- Mais D…  
- Une minute Hermione… _James_, vient dans mes bras s'il te plait."

La jeune femme devine que quelque chose ne va pas. Une fêlure vient d'apparaître dans la muraille qui entoure son parfait petit univers. Elle l'a su dès que Drago a franchit la porte. Son regard était triste, mélancolique, voire froid. Il ne l'écoutait pas, ne lui rendait pas réellement ses baisers… il n'était pas avec eux. Elle voit la carapace de Drago Malefoy, le masque du digne héritier de Lucius Malefoy reprendre le dessus… et qu'il veuille parler à _James_ avant de l'envoyer rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors ne la rassure pas.

L'enfant comprend que l'instant est important, c'est la mine grave qu'il prend place sur les genoux de son "presque père". Hermione inquiète et muette les fixe. Elle pressent que le vrai Drago est sur le point de faire ses adieux. La voix un peu éraillée le Serpentard reprend :

"- Tu sais que tu es essentiel pour moi petit bout ? Non. Tu n'as pas conscience de l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi… et c'est tant mieux. Tu es encore assez jeune pour ne pas tout saisir. Ton enfance n'a pas totalement disparue dans les méandres de la guerre. Alors, si tu ne dois retenir qu'une chose que ce soit celle-ci : Si j'ai un fils un jour, j'aimerais que ce soit toi."

Mettant son orgueil de côté il ajoute : "Je t'aime _James_." S'il ne répond pas ce dernier ne peut retenir ses larmes. Il a peur soudain, peur d'être à nouveau abandonné par un homme qu'il respecte, qu'il aime. Peur d'être abandonné par celui qui représente la figure paternelle.

"- Hé pleure pas bonhomme. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ferais tout pour ça. Et je suis certain que tu manques énormément à tout ceux, qui, à ton époque, te connaissent. Ils vont venir vous chercher toi et ta maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant tu vas aller jouer un peu avec Harry et Ron… Tu peux même faire des blagues à Parvati" ajoute-t-il la voix légèrement cassée, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

Les joues humides, le blondinet refuse de la tête. Il semble prêt à parler, entrouvre sa bouche d'où sort un premier son, une première plainte douloureuse puis il se reprend et se blottit étroitement contre le jeune homme. Ce dernier, ému, lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse puis se dégage la gorge et appelle l'elfe de maison.

"- Dobby ! Dobby !"  
Dans un POP la petite créature apparaît.

"- Oui Monsieur Drago ?  
- Pourrais-tu accompagner _James_ au dortoir des Gryffondors ?  
- Bien sûr Monsieur. Dobby va le faire avec plaisir. Dobby aime Monsieur _James_.  
- Tu ne le quitteras pas avant qu'il soit avec l'un des Weasley ou Potter tu m'entends.  
- Dobby ne le lâchera pas Monsieur. Dobby va trouver Harry Potter.  
- Bien, merci Dobby. Je compte sur toi.  
- Oui Monsieur Drago… Monsieur est bien plus gentil que l'ancien maître de Dobby… c'était un mauvais maître… OH ! Dobby méchant ! Bam ! Dobby n'aurait pas dû dire ça bam devant bam Monsieur Drago ! BAM BAM BAM !  
- Dobby ! Dobby arrête de te frapper ! Dobby !"

Le préfet en chef se saisit de l'elfe et le maintient jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

"- Tu es libre Dobby, même devant moi. Tout va bien. Maintenant va.  
- Oui Monsieur."

Drago, le cœur meurtrit, détache _James_ qui s'agrippe à sa jambe en hurlant et le confie à l'elfe couvert d'habits dépareillés.

POP

Les voici seuls dans la pièce soudain silencieuse. Drago a froid. Il aimerait se blottir contre la fougueuse Gryffondor, la serrer dans ses bras, être réconforté par sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien. Il sait qu'il n'en a plus le droit. Sans s'en douter Lucius Malefoy vient d'infliger à son fils la pire des tortures. Il n'a jamais tant souffert qu'à cet instant où tout va basculer. Hermione lui paraît plus pâle et plus fragile que jamais. Dans sa tête résonne encore les cris de _James_ et son regard implorant avant que Dobby ne l'emporte. Drago s'efforce de faire le vide dans ses émotions et imagine Lucius près de lui afin de ressentir de la haine.

Tout en évitant les yeux de la jeune femme le Serpentard, la voix cinglante, entame la conversation la plus difficile de son existence :

"Granger"

Hermione tressaille douloureusement. Son pire cauchemar prend forme sous ses yeux et elle se trouve impuissante face à lui, incapable de le combattre.

"- D… Dray… Drago ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ce n'est pas évident Granger ? Tu es pourtant miss-je-sais-tout !"

Cette voix autrefois si tendre et maintenant cruellement sarcastique lui fait mal. Elle perd son assurance dans le dédale des questions qui emplissent son esprit.

"Ce… ce n'est pas toi ça !"

Elle lui saisit le bras avec vigueur.

"- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi !  
- NON ! Regarde moi !  
- Allez dégage !"

Il l'a pousse avec tant de force qu'elle tombe en arrière et heurte violemment le sol. Elle sent les larmes lui picoter les yeux mais, sachant toutes tentatives pour les retenir inutiles, laisse sa peine se déverser sur ses joues maintenant salées.

"- En plus tu pleurniches !  
- …  
- Pitoyable loque !"

Chaque parole du jeune homme provoque une douleur sans nom en chacun d'eux. Hermione se relève difficilement. Elle n'arrive même plus à se battre. La froideur de Drago lui ôte toute volonté. Elle est paralysée. Elle ne comprend pas comment son monde encore parfait il y a vingt minutes peut brusquement devenir un enfer.

"- Mais tu m'aimes ! Tu me l'as dit finit-elle la voix brisée par quelques sanglots.  
- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir quand !"

C'est vrai, il n'a jamais prononcé les mots… si ce n'est à _James_ il y a peu. Tout était dans ses gestes et ses regards… dans l'anneau. Avec un sursaut de virulence elle reprend :

"- Tu m'as offert la bague de Meredith !  
- Pff cette babiole sans importance.  
- Non, tu mens ! Tu m'as dit que Meredith était…  
- Une idiote !  
- Mais… mais…  
- Une pauvre fille dérangée. Une vulgaire crackmol ! Si j'ai pris cet anneau c'est pour deux raisons. Un : il représente un dragon. Et surtout deux : il a une certain coût marchand.  
- MENTEUR ! Tu l'avais sur toi… toujours.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il se revendra à prix d'or. Il est bon d'avoir sur soi quelque chose de valeur… d'autant plus à l'époque actuelle avec la guerre qui s'annonce plus proche que jamais. Ça peut être utile en cas de besoin. Tu devrais le savoir… enfin il est vrai que tu peux toujours vendre ton corps de putain… si toutefois quelqu'un en veux" ajoute-t-il perfide.

Ces inepties les blessent tous deux. Pour Drago dénigrer, mépriser le souvenir de Meredith et anéantir les espoirs d'Hermione, l'attaquer comme il le fait c'est plonger dans les ténèbres. C'est se détruire lui-même. Il ne pourra plus le supporter très longtemps. Il faut que cette mascarade de discussion cesse au plus tôt. Hermione cruellement touchée par les quelques mots assassins de celui qui est en train de devenir son ex-petit ami, se raccroche à la table pour ne pas chuter. Elle tente de chasser les dernières paroles du Serpentard de son esprit, décide d'en faire abstraction pour le moment. Elle ne peut pas le gérer dans l'état actuel des choses. Elle se concentre sur le bijou et seulement le bijou.

"- Tu me l'as donné.  
- Oh je fais ça avec toutes les crétines dans ton genre."

Elle inspire douloureusement.

"- Tu as partagé des moments avec mes amis, des repas, des rires, des…  
- Un ennui profond. Ils sont tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres. Bien que tu détiennes la palme à ce niveau ! Première en tout comme toujours, même dans la médiocrité" complète-t-il méchamment.

Elle suffoque presque. Le regard du jeune homme, autrefois tendre et chaleureux, est désormais impénétrable. Ses yeux d'habitude si clairs sont étonnamment sombres. Elle ne décèle plus la moindre trace de "son" Drago dans ces prunelles glacées devenues étrangères. Elle n'y rencontre que mépris, dégoût et haine. Contre qui ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle refuse de croire que c'est envers elle-même malgré les termes durs et impitoyables qu'il a pu lui envoyer en pleine figure. Elle essaye une dernière chose afin de sauver son premier et seul amour.

"- Et _James_ ! Tu viens de prouver que tu l'aimes !  
-Pff ce bâtard ! J'admets qu'il m'amuse. Il a de l'audace, un sacré caractère et une bonne dose de fierté. On a un certain air de parenté.  
- Tu vois ! s'écrie-t-elle avec espoir.  
- Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça… de la part de mon petit frère."

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça et en reste sans voix un bref moment. Totalement incrédule elle articule difficilement :

"- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Oh tu sais mon père a toujours pris plaisir à violer les catins de sang-de-bourbes capturées par le mage noir. Et, vu l'état de la chose qui te ressemble étendue à l'infirmerie, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ce sera ton cas. Réjouis toi tu vas sous peu recevoir les honneurs de Lucius Malefoy. Hahaha !"

Pour Hermione c'est la fin. Elle étouffe. Des images dansent devant ses yeux : _James, Hermione_, leur arrivée, Lucius Malefoy, l'infirmerie, _James_, Drago, Lucius, son "propre" corps couvert de blessures et toujours inconscient malgré les soins de Madame Pomfresh, Lucius, _James_, Lucius, _James_, Lucius… même yeux, même cheveux, même regard froid parfois. Et le rire de Drago qui résonne, enfle et semble emplir la salle. Elle vient de perdre pied. Le préfet en chef lui assène un dernier coup comme pour s'assurer qu'elle restera bien à terre.

"- Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que je m'abaisserais à tomber amoureux de toi. Tout au plus avais-je envie de te tester avant mon père. Quoique même là je n'étais pas si enthousiaste que cela, ton physique est d'un banal. D'ailleurs si tu m'avais vraiment excité je ne serais pas resté de si interminables semaines (avec toi) (à tes côtés) sans te prendre. Tu ne m'as jamais réellement fait envie Granger. Tu n'étais que l'outil me permettant de m'approcher de _James_… mon petit frère. Hum mon père viendra sans doute sous peu mettre en route la conception du gosse… à moins qu'il ne vous tue tous les deux pour être sûr que la lignée des Malefoy ne sera pas souillée plus longtemps."

Hermione se trouve dans un chaos sans nom. Elle est plus pâle que Rogue voire la grande faucheuse personnifiée. Elle tremble, transpire, respire avec difficulté, et semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Drago a envie de vomir. Oui, il y a de la haine, du mépris et même du dégoût dans son regard… Non ! Pas envers elle, non, c'est contre lui-même. Il n'a jamais voulu mêler Lucius à la conversation, d'une manière si directe, par trop brutale. Il n'y a que lui pour aborder avec une telle cruauté ce sujet qui la concerne et le tourmente, lui Drago, depuis quelques temps déjà.

Cela faisait des jours et des nuits qu'il se questionnait sur la façon de lui dire ce qu'il redoute, de lui dire cette horreur. Lui avouer qu'il a peur de ne pas être le seul Malefoy à qui _James_ ressemble tant que s'en est troublant. Finalement il a fait d'une pierre deux coups. Ça lui a semblé être la seule solution pour la mettre en garde. Et ce, sur ce qu'il risque de lui arriver dans l'avenir pouvant expliquer l'existence de _James_ mais également l'état déplorable dans lequel gît son "autre" corps tout en l'éloignant de lui, Drago Malefoy et de sa famille par la même occasion. Il faut qu'elle reste loin de Lucius. Il faut qu'elle le craigne plus que tout. Et là-dessus, le jeune homme pense avoir atteint son objectif. Maintenant tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est quitter cette pièce au plus vite avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent. Avant qu'il ne se précipite la consoler, la supplier de lui pardonner, la rassurer, lui dire qu'il sera toujours là pour la protéger de son père. Non, il ne doit pas. Il est un Malefoy et il a des affaires à régler.

"- Te voilà enfin muette. La grande, la parfaite Hermione Granger toujours si empressée d'exposer sa science n'a plus rien à dire ! Merveilleux ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche."

La jeune femme exposée à tous ces sarcasmes peine à rassembler ses idées confuses. Elle navigue en plein brouillard. Un embrun épais et dense qui lui ôte toute visibilité, toute lucidité.

"- J'avoue que ta voix de pimbêche ne me manquera pas. Puis, j'aurais tout le loisir de t'écouter hurler sous les assauts de mon père et des autres mangemorts… avant que l'on ne s'occupe de l'éducation de _James_… s'il survit bien sûr." achève-t-il dans un sourire malfaisant.

Une rage primitive s'empare alors d'Hermione, lui redonnant la force qui jusque là lui faisait défaut pour affronter l'être suffisant qui la contemple avec dédain. Menaçante elle se rapproche de Drago jusqu'à le frôler. Le regard sombre, la voix sourde, elle s'adresse à lui en ces termes :

"- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'approcher mon fils. Si j'apprends que tu l'as, ne serait ce que regardé de travers, je te jure que je te tue Malefoy.  
- Oh oh Granger sort ses griffes.  
-Je te conseille d'effacer immédiatement ce rictus moqueur de ton visage Malefoy si tu ne souhaites pas que je te le fasse ravaler à coup de Doloris ! Personne ne portera la main sur mon fils !"

Paradoxalement cette hargne, cette détermination que Drago lit en Hermione lui plait et le rassure. Il est brusquement convaincu qu'elle saura faire face aux dangers qui la guettent. Son rôle est terminé, il peut la laisser seule.

"- Ouh j'ai peur. La méchante Gryffondor m'a menacé ! Hahaha !  
- Malefoy…  
- Oui, oui, je sais tu me maudis, je suis un salop etc. etc…. Rassure-toi tu n'es pas la première à me le dire. Pfffffff si tu savais où tu peux te le coller ton opinion de ma personne. Allez, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec toi."

Le jeune homme s'éloigne lentement vers la porte sous le regard haineux d'Hermione. Toutefois, au moment de franchir le seuil qui le séparera à jamais de son seul amour il se retourne et prononce d'ultimes paroles.

"Prend garde à toi et aux tiens Granger."

Ce qui aurait pu être une menace sonne comme un conseil voire une prière. Les iris gris se sont à nouveau fait expressifs. Il y avait de la tendresse sur son visage pourtant clos depuis le début de l'affrontement entre les deux préfets en chefs.

La seconde qui suit Drago avait déjà disparu derrière le battant de la porte mais Hermione reste figée depuis qu'elle a perçu cette trace de l'attachement que le jeune homme lui portait… et lui porte semble-t-il encore.

La colère de la Gryffondor retombe d'un seul coup. Elle est maintenant persuadée que quelque chose se cache derrière toute cette histoire… de la même manière que Drago se dissimule derrière cette apparente froideur. Elle réalise également que son premier amour vient de la quitter avec cruauté… si l'on excepte cette dernière phrase. Et ces quelques mots justement changent tout. Cet amour dans le regard du jeune homme, mêlé à tant de douleur ont annihilé tout ressentiment, toute combativité chez Hermione. Les larmes coulent à nouveaux librement sur ses joues déjà rougies. Des sanglots déchirants viennent alors troubler le silence qui régnait depuis peu dans la pièce. Elle s'effondre en une longue plainte sur le sol. Agitée de soubresauts elle se renferme sur sa souffrance tel un animal blessé à mort.

Ginny, inquiète de ne pas la voir venir chercher _James_, la trouvera quelques heures plus tard dans une position fœtale. Le reste de la nuit ne suffira pas à la jeune fille pour apaiser son amie.

Du côté de Drago l'ambiance est différente. Il sait qu'en refermant cette porte il fait une croix définitive sur ce qui n'est plus maintenant qu'un passé heureux. Néanmoins il reste sûr d'avoir agit comme il convenait. N'ayant pas d'amis vers qui se tourner, ses pas le mènent naturellement à son refuge, sa tanière sur laquelle veille toujours le chevalier triste. Ce n'est pas Hermione qui est pathétique, c'est lui, Drago Malefoy, dont le seul confident, le seul compagnon est une statue.

C'est ainsi que, tandis qu'Hermione pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, lui, du haut de la tour, fixe l'horizon le visage fermé et déterminé. Seul son regard permet de déceler une pointe de tristesse, un regret. Peut-être même une trace humide aux coins des yeux et un pli amer à la commissure de ses lèvres fines. Mais, il a un combat à mener. C'est songeant à celui-ci qu'il monte sur le rempart bordant l'édifice. Il ne sent pas le vent qui lui fouette le visage, il n'entend pas le tonnerre qui gronde ni ne voit les éclairs déchirer le ciel. La nature est à l'image de ses sentiments : furieuse, violente, sauvage et puissante. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, plongé dans ses pensées, il laisse la tourmente l'emporter. Il revoit l'expression du chevalier lorsqu'il s'est présenté face à lui. Aux yeux de Drago le noble Sir avait l'air désappointé, comme trahit par sa décision.

Pourquoi quiconque serait-il déçu par son choix ? Parce qu'il a pris la voie de la facilité ? Non ! L'acte qu'il vient d'accomplir a été le plus difficile de tous. Ce n'était pas simple ! Et pourtant… en agissant ainsi est-ce vraiment _James_ et Hermione qu'il souhaite protéger ? N'est-ce pas plutôt lui-même ? Effrayé par cet amour à l'avenir qui s'annonce trouble ne prend-t-il pas la fuite ? Ne refuse-t-il pas un futur qui a un corps ? Celui _d'Hermione_ gisant inconsciente depuis des mois à l'infirmerie. Et une âme, un sourire ? Ceux de _James_, bout de chou à l'air trop grave et aux cauchemars atroces.

Ces réflexions laissent le Serpentard lasse et fatigué. La colère monte en lui, attisant tout à la fois les braises de la haine et du désespoir. Il hait sa vie, sa famille, son père. Il déteste Potter qui lui a tendu la main. Potter que tout le monde plaint d'avoir eu une telle enfance et de pareilles responsabilités à un si jeune âge. Etre destiné à conduire la bataille contre Voldemort, être le "Survivant" ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, pense-t-il avec ironie. Et lui ? Lui Drago qui le plaint d'être un Malefoy ? Qui voit combien son passé comme son présent sont durs et cruels ? Qui comprend que sa vie tout comme celle de Saint Potter, est tracée depuis longtemps ? Qu'elle ne tient qu'à un fil, à la volonté d'un homme qu'il côtoie depuis sa naissance : Lucius Malefoy. Son propre père dont le rôle devrait être de le protéger est celui-là même par qui le danger arrive… Au moins Potter a-t-il eu des parents qui l'aimaient assez pour se sacrifier et lui permettre de devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui : le Survivant. Drago est également un rescapé, il lutte tous les jours pour voir naître l'aube du matin suivant mais personne ne l'admire pour autant… A vrai dire personne ne remarque son incessant combat pour la vie. Qui connaît sa douleur d'exister ? Qui sait qu'il donnerait sa fortune, son précieux rang de sang pur, et bien plus encore pour porter un nom autre que le sien ? Mais surtout, qui veut savoir cela ? Qui s'intéresse suffisamment à lui pour aller au-delà des apparences ? Qui à part ceux-là même qu'il vient de rejeter ?

Il maudit Weasley et sa parfaite famille, ses parents aimants, ses frères et sœur complices. Il en veut même à Meredith de lui avoir fait croire enfant que le bonheur existe ainsi qu'à Hermione et _James_ d'avoir ravivé cette stupide et illusoire espérance.

Sur le frêle muret de pierres bordant le sommet de la tour il chancelle un instant, puis, disparaît happé par les profondeurs. Longtemps cette nuit là on entendit un loup hurler dans la forêt interdite.

* * *

°°°

* * *

_Le blabla de la fin d'Ayu: « Niark niark niark ! Sadique et fière de l'être ! héhéhéhé ! » Je voie bien ça :p lol ! Tu serais capable de le mettre nan ?_

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin : **Pour reprendre les mots que m'a prêté Ayuluna ci-dessus : niark niark niark ! Sadique et fière de l'être ! lol Plus sérieusement, maintenant que j'ai bâillonné Ayu et que je ne risque plus d'être interrompu (mais si Ayu je t'adore, promis je te détache bientôt ) j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu afin de me faire pardonner la longue attente pour obtenir ce petit texte et surtout j'espère qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui, je le crains, ne sera pas updaté avant un certain temps. En effet je sais déjà comment va se finir le prochain chapitre (c'est déjà ça) et à première vue en dehors de ce dernier paragraphe que j'ai en tête depuis un bout de temps maintenant je n'ai pas la moindre petite idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire avant. En plus l'idée même de ce chapitre qui sera un peu un chapitre de transition m'ennui. Avec un peu de chance je vais me trouver une idée géniale qui va me booster mais en attendant cet hypothétique éclair de génie j'avoue que je ne suis pas motivée pour m'y mettre. Le chapitre 12 sera donc probablement assez court, genre 3-4 pages maximum. Et oui, malheureusement pour moi je ne peux pas vous mettre directement le dernier paragraphe, avant ça il en faut un premier et quelques autres entre les deux… rahlala que c'est dur la vie d'auteur amateur

Gros bisou à tout le monde et hop je me mets à répondre à vos nombreuses reviews (l'auteur amateur que je suis est comblée et vous remercie tous infiniment. Cette fic vous doit beaucoup)

**Réponses aux reviews :** 24 reviews si je sais encore compter (je suis vidée là). Merci à toutes… ainsi qu'à vous les lectrices (ou lecteurs ?) silencieuses… si toutefois vous voulez me laisser un tit mot c'est comme pour tout le monde le petit bouton "go" en bas à gauche qui vous fait des tas d'appels désespérés lol

_Ayu : t'es la meilleure ! (Nan, nan je ne m'envoie pas des fleurs) ! mdrrrr ! _

**Ayuluna :** Pour te répondre, non t'es pas la meilleure car tu m'avais dis dans ta première et unique review à ce chapitre "promis je t'en envoie une plus longue jeudi" et bien j'attend toujours lol Bon allez va, t'es ma bêta alors je te pardonne. Biz

**Severia**** Dousbroune :** Ouf toujours pas d'opération commando en vue contre ma personne mdr. Sinon tu dis que vous n'avez aucune piste pour savoir ce _qu'Hermione_ et _James_ font là et bien je te dis : faux relis le prologue et tu peux au moins savoir pourquoi ils ne sont plus là où ils étaient précédemment. Moi flou ? Comment ça flou ? Non non je ne brouilles pas les pistes et ne reste pas vague ! lol Promis certaines réponses arriveront bientôt… enfin tout est relatif bien sûr car je ne sais pas quand vont arriver les prochains chapitres. J'espère te compter malgré tout encore parmi mes lectrices et revieweuses. Bye

**Beru**** ou bloub :** Mon revieweur adoré ! mdr Euh Hermione en colère… dans ce chapitre elle est davantage apparue dévastée et anéantit qu'en colère mais son petit accès de hargne à tout de même eu lieu donc j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir eu le droit dans ce chapitre à de vraies explosions à la Hermione. A plus.

**ElavielTini :**Et bah non pas de review de ta part au chapitre 13 mais bon rassure toi ce n'est pas dramatique. Aucune de vous n'a signé un contrat stipulant que pour lire ma fic il faut reviewer chaque chapitre ! N'empêche je suis bien contente que tu me reviews ce coup ci ; ) Je suis ravie que mon chap précédent t'es plu et je suis vraiment extrêmement flattée pour la comparaison avec JKR que je suis très loin d'égaler. Merci beaucoup. Apparemment maintenant ffnet me laisse en paix donc "qui es-tu ?" devrait pouvoir continuer à être publié ici jusqu'au bout. Ensuite _James_ n'es pas muet et il parle bien la même langue que les autres simplement comme je l'ai expliqué dans un des premiers chapitres il sait depuis tout petit que jouer avec le temps est très dangereux donc de peur d'aggraver les choses à son époque il préfère se murer dans un total silence. Il est intelligent le bout de chou ! De plus Dumbledore étant également d'accord avec cet état de fait il ne fait aucune pression pour l'obliger à s'exprimer… bien au contraire. Il est plus prudent pour tous de ne rien savoir sur l'avenir ou tout du moins pas de la bouche d'un enfant de 4 ans qui n'es tout de même pas assez mûr pour savoir différencier ce qui peut être dit sans risque du reste. Imagine qu'il se mette à dire : toi tu vas mourir comme ça et tel jour à tel heure. La personne ne pourra plus jamais mener une existence en paix, elle sera angoissée et incapable de profiter de la vie. Peut-être qu'elle agira de manière imprudente et décèdera plus tôt ou encore que se sachant condamnée elle mette un terme à une relation amoureuse et que par conséquent un enfant qui aurait du naître de cette union ne voit jamais le jour. Et ainsi de suite, donc _James_ se tait par choix. J'espère avoir correctement répondu à ta question. Et pis mdr pour nos record respectifs. Tu remarqueras que ce coup ci non plus je n'ai pas fait court… ça devient une fâcheuse habitude chez moi lol Kiss

**Linoubell :**Tu me vois navrée que le chapitre précédent t'es déçu. J'espère que celui-ci sera davantage à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Dragonia :**Ouh la merci la miss. Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point… et j'espère que mon Dray te séduit toujours autant ; ) A +

**Lyane :**Merci énormément. Je suis flattée par tes propos sur mes persos et mon intrigue. Pour les suppressions de fics maintenant je suis apparemment tranquille (touchons du bois) mais sinon ma fic atterrira bien entendu sur un autre site tel celui que tu as indiqué... je pensais d'ailleurs y publier cette fic dès qu'elle sera finie. Encore merci pour les encouragements, biz et à bientôt dans une autre review peut-être.

**Ange d'Iris :** Mici beaucoup pour la review. Alors pour répondre à tes questions : - Oui _Dray_ va venir et peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses mais chut c'est un secret lol Ensuite _James_ prendra un jour la parole c'est promis… d'ailleurs ça aussi ça va probablement arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois. Et enfin non Drago et Hermione n'ont pas eu de rapports sexuels… ou tout du moins pas poussés jusqu'au bout. Ce que l'on comprend par ailleurs à la lecture de ce chapitre, c'est Drago lui-même qui le dit. Et puis comme je l'ai dit au début de ma fic _James_ a environ 3-4 ans et _Hermione_ semble en avoir environ 25 alors qu'à cette époque Hermione en a 17-18 donc le petit démon ne sera pas conçu avant un certains temps désolée. J'espère avoir satisfait ta curiosité et pourquoi pas recevoir de tes nouvelles dans une review ; ) Bisou

**Serpentis-draco :**Héhé si tu aimes la réapparition de Lucius tu dois être contente de le voir apparaître dans ce chapitre. (Que de nom ok mais il est tout de même un tournant de ce chapitre) Merci pour la review et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que ce chapitre évoque chez toi. Biz

**Bloodymelou :**Rhem miki va vite partir se cacher face à la tornade qui se prépare à fondre sur elle lol Je suppose que si le chapitre précédent t'a mise en rogne celui-ci doit carrément te faire bondir. Je m'excuse d'être sadique lol Sincèrement j'espère que tu continueras malgré tout à lire cette fic… je te promets que ça s'arrangera plus ou moins à un moment ou un autre… disons que ça n'empirera pas… enfin pas trop. Rhem miki va carrément se bâtir un abri anti-atomique. Mdr A bientôt. (Question Bloodymelou est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Spike ? Tu sais le vampire sanguinaire, c'est le "bloody" qui m'a fait penser à ça)

**Marilla-chan :**Hum non je ne crois pas qu'il y avait un indice au chapitre précédent, tu n'as donc vraisemblablement rien manqué. Ça fait plaisir de retrouver les même revieweuses de chapitre en chapitre. Biz

**Letimeg**** Felton :** Hello Leti ! Bon tout d'abord rassure toi je fais rarement attention aux fautes dans les reviews que l'on me laisse tu peux donc me mettre autant de reviews que tu veux et même laisser libre court à ton bavardage. Ensuite pour répondre à ta question je pense faire environ 16 chapitres en tout (ici on en est au 11, ne fais pas attention au calcul de ffnet pour qui c'est le 15) Mon chapitre, contrairement à tes attentes n'est pas arrivé très rapidement mais j'espère que le jeu en valait la chandelle et qu'il t'a plu… si toutefois tu te souviens encore de ma fic lol Biz

**Draymione : **Rhem miki part se cacher lol La suite n'est pas franchement venue rapidement, désolée --' Mais tu as vu le chapitre est assez long ! Qu'en penses-tu ? A bientôt

**Popov :** Déjà merci pour le "génial" et le "l'histoire est belle" ensuite je ne suis pas certaine que les séparer "soit bateau". Des souvenirs que j'ai, dans les ¾ des fics où Dray et Mione se mettent ensemble après c'est le parfait amour… et moi j'y crois pas. En plus j'ai depuis longtemps ma vision de cette fic et des personnages, la rupture était inévitable… on ne joue pas impunément dans la cour des Malefoy… surtout si l'on s'appelle Hermione Granger, que l'on est la meilleure amie du Survivant et que, par-dessus le marché, on est d'une famille de moldu. Navrée si cela te déçoit. J'espère que tu prendras tout de même plaisir à découvrir le reste de ma fic. Bye.

**Sweety-Witches :**Heureuse que le chapitre 10 t'es plu… j'espère que c'est aussi le cas de celui-là. Ensuite sur le commentaire sur les mères je ne peux dire que : elles sont indispensables : ) Toutefois pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas eu recourt à ses services. Biz… et bonne continuation à toi.

**Liz**** Ewilan :** Comment ça à la fin du chapitre 10 la solution ne te disait rien qui vaille ? Bon en fait j'avoue tu avais raison lol Ça va tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Bye

**Miss. S. Black : **Bon alors dans l'ordre : **1** heureuse que le chapitre t'es intéressé. **2 **Le Don Juan adulte risque d'arriver plus vite que tu ne le croies. **3** Oui on va en savoir un peu plus sur _James_… enfin je pense, pour l'instant je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidé. **4** Mon pseudo vient pour Miki d'un personnage de manga et pour shine de la fin de l'ancien pseudo de ma meilleure amie (c'est un délire entre elle et moi) et comme les deux combiné ne sonnaient pas trop mal Mikishine fut adopté. Voilà tu sais toute l'histoire, rien de bien intéressant malheureusement.** 5** Je suis flattée que tu penses que je parviens à peu près à concilier le Drago de JKR à cette fic.** 6** Oui tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Moi par exemple je ne supporte pas les Ron/Hermione… mais ça, vous commencez à le savoir lol **7 **La suite c'est fait attendre pardon **8 **Contente que tu es eu les encouragements… et merci de m'en faire ; ) Bisou… euh non avant ça** 9 **Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ?

**Faithlove43 :** Waouh ! Merci merci et euh… merci Ensuite pour ce qui est de ta fic je vais faire comme je le fais toujours en ce qui concerne les draymione en ce moment à savoir te décevoir car je suis navrée mais durant la période où j'écris cette fic j'évite de lire une draymione pour ne pas être influencé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Vraiment désolée… j'irai y jeter un œil avec plaisir dès cette fic finie. J'espère que cela ne t'empêcheras pas de continuer à apprécier ma fic vue que tu sembles, toi, poursuivre ta lecture des fics de ce couple. Biz

**Glamour-girl :**Kikoo miss et bienvenue dans mon univers Je suis non seulement très flattée par ta review mais également par le fait que je sois la première que tu mets dans tes favoris, sincèrement merci. Et puis pour te rassurer, les reviews ce n'est pas un concours, n'hésite pas à en laisser, ça encourage énormément les auteurs. J'espère que malgré l'attente qui fut longue pour ce chapitre tu es toujours au nombre de mes lecteurs… et que tu me laisses une petite review Bisou miss, porte toi bien.

**Malfoyhermy :**Euh, merci pour les "bravos" et désolée pour le sexe mais ce n'est pas au programme pour l'instant et ce pour plusieurs raisons : **1** Je n'en ai jamais écrite et je ne tiens pas à tester sur cette fic pour laquelle je me donne du mal et à laquelle je ne veux pas faire perdre de sa qualité par une petite scène de sexe nulle, bâclée et sans intérêt pour l'histoire, **2** J'aimerai ne pas avoir à augmenter mon rating **3** ffnet délire de plus en plus et je ne tiens pas à voir mon compte être supprimé car une scène serait jugée trop hot. (Déjà que l'on m'a supprimé des fics qui étaient tout public car soit disant les réponses aux défis ne sont pas autorisé… moi je veux bien mais alors pourquoi on n'en voit partout alors ?) Donc voilà, désolée de te décevoir mais si tu veux du sexe il faudra te rabattre sur une fic autre que la mienne et tabler dans le rating M (il y en a certaines très bien) J'espère que cela ne t'empêcheras pas de continuer ta lecture de "qui es-tu ?" Bye.

**Jun**** Rogue :** Heureuse de te "revoir". Et surtout ne t'excuse pas pour un "retard de review", elles ne sont pas obligatoires et puis vue le retard que prend ma fic je suis mal placée pour critiquer --' Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin… juste prendre mon temps, aller à mon rythme… si l'on en croit la fable de la Fontaine sur le lièvre et la tortue ça paye lol J'espère que pour ta fic tout marche comme tu veux. Bisou et à bientôt;

**Dragonred :**Hello ! Merci pour la review et ravie que ma fic te plaise. Ensuite oui j'ai déjà répondu à la question mais ça ne me dérange pas de répondre à nouveau : Hermione se réveillera un jour… peut-être pas si lointain (bah oui la fin de la fic approche lol) Bye

**Fée :** Ma 'tite Fée ne m'a pas oublié ouf ! Snif j'ai cru t'avoir perdu en cours de route. Enfin bon si tu t'excuses pour le retard de la review qu'est ce que moi je devrais dire pour le retard du chapitre lol Pour le blabla ne me remercie pas c'était normal. Ensuite je suis ravie que m'a fic continue à te plaire et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas avec ce chapitre… et pis je suis contente que l'altercation entre dray et lulu t'est plu parce que je doutais fortement de moi sur ce coup là. J'attends ton verdict pour ce chapitre ! Bisou… au citron (oui je te pique ton rituel…. Mais en fait là comme je mords dans un vrai citron c'est pas trop dur lol) Ps : c'est bon aussi le kiwi ! Miam.

**Miss Malefoy :** Waouh tu as tout lu en un après midi ! Tu as du mérite, restée aussi longtemps devant un écran d'ordi j'ai parfois du mal. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que m'a fic t'es plu à ce point. Et puis enfin, pour ce chapitre ça va toi au moins tu n'auras pas trop eu à attendre… pas comme les autres pauvres malheureuses que je fais poireauter depuis deux mois ! Et je crains malheureusement que tu ne doives t'attendre à une longue attente pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic. Bisou.


	16. Chapter 12 : Au bout de l'enfer l'espoir

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Chapitre difficile pour moi à écrire mais bon il est là. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement néanmoins je ne le trouve pas si mal pour quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas rédiger, enfin à vous de juger. Je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite, le chapitre suivant risque de se faire attendre (ok vous allez me dire que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude, je suis désolée) pour plusieurs raisons. C'est à la fois matériel : je ne disposerai d'un ordinateur normalement plus que le week end voire seulement certains week end, mais c'est aussi question de vie privée et scolaire. En effet je quitte le domicile familial pour mes études qui s'annoncent assez prenantes cette année et j'ai quelques petits "détails" à régler côté vie sentimentale donc bref la fic passe après tout ça. Je vous promets de tout faire pour la finir assez rapidement, je vais tacher de faire de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien assurer niveau date.

Sinon même si vous n'en avez rien à faire il faut que je vous dises que je reviens de vacances au Canada (dans les Rocheuses, les Rocky mountain, non loin de Calgary pour l'aéroport) et c'était absolument formidable ! On a eu un sale temps (pluie et neige avec très peu de soleil, seulement deux jours pour ce dernier) mais quel bonheur pour moi qui aime la nature. C'est assurément une de mes randonnées équestres préférées voire la préférée, d'autant plus que l'équipe était géniale ! Que ce soit au niveau des vacanciers comme moi (tout le monde c'est bien entendu ce qui est rarement le cas) ou de celui des professionnels…. dont, j'avoue, "un" pour lequel j'avais une affection toute particulière et réciproque J Je sais bien que ce n'est pas bien intéressant pour vous mais j'avais envie d'en parler et comme c'est mon blabla et bien je fais ce que je veux nah (le côté sale gamine qui ressort ) Tout ça pour dire que là bas je n'ai absolument rien avancé côté fic et que depuis mon retour non plus, je préfère passer mon temps devant les photos, les films et écouter en boucle des cd de country ! Mais j'essaye de m'y remettre vite fait bien fait

Allez je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre… enfin non, pas tout à fait. Je laisse en premier lieu la parole à Ayuluna qui est encore une fois ma bêta sur ce chapitre et que je remercie une nouvelle fois.

**Le blabla d'Ayuluna :** Ce chap est géant, vous allez l'adorer mais je vous laisse le voir par vous même. Mikishine a écrit le meilleur chap jusqu'à présent :D !

Je reprends brièvement la parole : Preuve que ma bêta et moi-même ne sommes pas mais alors là pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde vue que pour moi c'est un des plus mauvais lol Ok peut-être pas plus mauvais étant donné qu'actuellement c'est les premiers chapitres que j'ai écrit il y a maintenant plus d'un an qui me donne des boutons mais bon disons que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement… peut-être parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Bref à vous de voir, bonne lecture.

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière  
Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 11 : **Il maudit Weasley et sa parfaite famille, ses parents aimants, ses frères et sœur complices. Il en veut même à Meredith de lui avoir fait croire enfant que le bonheur existe ainsi qu'à Hermione et _James_ d'avoir ravivé cette stupide et illusoire espérance.

Sur le frêle muret de pierres bordant le sommet de la tour il chancelle un instant, puis, disparaît happé par les profondeurs. Longtemps cette nuit là on entendit un loup hurler dans la forêt interdite.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 12**** : Au bout de l'enfer :l'espoir **

Les jours suivants la rupture passent et se ressemblent désespérément. Rien n'avance, ne bouge, n'évolue depuis cette fameuse nuit. Hermione est l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle semble avoir vieillie d'un seul coup. Simple fantôme errant d'une salle à une autre. Ginny fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour lui venir en aide mais rien n'y fait. La jeune femme a beau nier son amour, maudire Malefoy de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables elle demeure malheureuse. Elle est totalement désemparée dès qu'il s'agit de Drago. Ron et Harry tempêtent tant qu'ils peuvent, promettant mille morts atroces et douloureuses au Serpentard… cela ne soulage pas leur amie… peut-être même cela l'attriste-t-elle davantage.

_James_ ne comprend pas. Désorienté il vogue de l'un à l'autre, pauvre petit ange tombé du ciel. Hermione éprouve de nombreuses difficultés avec lui car elle l'empêche de voir Drago ce que l'enfant n'accepte pas. Il est en colère contre elle et le lui fait savoir à sa façon. Les autres ont beau dire et faire _James_ refuse tout ce qui provient d'Hermione. D'autre part, entendre ceux qui étaient devenus ses compagnons de jeux proférer les pires choses sur l'homme qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement le blesse. Il s'isole très souvent ou reste de longues heures au chevet de sa mère à l'infirmerie.

Drago assiste impuissant à la lente descente aux enfers de ceux qu'il aime et tente de protéger par tous les moyens. Il souffre de cette situation et se plonge avec délice dans la solitude. Plutôt que d'affronter la froideur et le désespoir de la Gryffondor il choisit d'établir une sorte de campement dans la tour, son refuge, ou passer les nuits à vagabonder et hurler sa douleur dans les bois bordant Poudlard. Arrive le jour où il ne supporte plus ce qu'il considère, ce qu'il perçoit, comme un mélange de condescendance et de reproche venant du chevalier triste. Dès lors la forêt interdite compte presque à temps complet un nouvel habitant en la personne d'un loup blanc qui, s'il se déplace et s'abreuve, ne se nourrit jamais.

Une sorte de contrat tacite s'est établit entre les deux préfets en chefs. Ils ne se préoccupent plus de ce que fait l'autre, ne se parlent pas sauf impératif contraire de part leur fonction au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. De plus, afin de se voir le moins possible ils prennent garde à respecter certains horaires. Ainsi Hermione dispose de la salle commune quasiment toute la journée et lui le soir… néanmoins comme il préfère vadrouiller et être loin d'elle la préfète se permet quelques entorses à cette règle. Obligatoirement cela mène à des confrontations houleuses dès lors qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard. Ce n'est une vie pour personne.

Les professeurs s'inquiètent du nouveau type de mutisme développé par _James_. Il ne sourit plus, ne joue plus, ne fait plus aucun tour… pas même à sa victime favorite Severus Rogue. Il n'assiste plus aux cours préférant veiller sur sa mère et surtout il ne se nourrit presque plus tout en faisant preuve d'une certaine violence à l'égard d'Hermione.

Drago l'a bien évidemment également remarqué mais n'ose pas intervenir directement auprès de l'enfant. Il se contente de quelques piques verbales à l'intention de son ex-petite amie espérant la faire réagir dans son intérêt et celui de _James_. Malheureusement cela ne fait qu'envenimer une situation déjà fort tendue.

Avant que toute cette histoire ne dégénère davantage, mettant ainsi la vie de l'enfanten danger pour cause de malnutrition, le Directeur intervient auprès du jeune homme l'enjoignant à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le blondinet. Bien que réticent le Serpentard s'exécute.

- Granger je t'emprunte _James_.  
- Quoi ! Et où as-tu vu ça ? JAMAIS tu m'entends ! JAMAIS !

Elle se saisit de la main du bambin prêt à s'élancer vers Drago et le sert férocement contre elle.

- Arrête de te comporter en gamine… et lâche le, tu lui fais mal.  
- NON !  
- C'est un ordre de Dumbledore, il vient avec moi… je te le ramène dans quelques heures.  
- NON !

Elle ressert sa prise sur le bout de chou. Les larmes montent aux yeux de _James_ tandis qu'il lutte pour aspirer une bouffée d'air. Tout à sa haine, à sa douleur, Hermione ne remarque rien. Elle ne sent pas les appels désespérés de son fils pour ne pas mourir étouffé. Drago, dès l'instant où il constate qu'en plus de souffrir le petit homme est sur le point de s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène, se précipite sans ménagement sur la Gryffondor et la gifle avec violence. Il profite du choc ressentit par celle-ci pour attirer _James_ dans ses bras, lui permettant enfin de respirer librement. Chaque inspiration fait tousser l'enfant. Accroupi au sol il reprend difficilement son souffle, une intense douleur lui vrillant les poumons dès qu'ils se gonflent sous la pression de l'air.

- Tu es complètement cinglée ! Pauvre folle tu as failli le tuer ! Si c'est ainsi que tu t'en occupes ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ait plus que la peau sur les os ! On devrait t'enfermer Granger ! Ce soir il reste avec moi et tu ne discutes pas. Si je constate la moindre trace de mauvais traitement sur lui je te jure que je te massacre. Même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas. Sale petite putain !

Drago s'est rarement senti aussi en colère contre quelqu'un. A vrai dire il a dépassé le simple stade de la colère. Il ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien. La seule chose qu'il sache c'est qu'il a une envie monstrueuse de lui faire mal aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. De peur de commettre l'irréparable devant _James_ il emmène le chérubin hors de la pièce. Celui-ci, quelque peu remis de ses émotions, lance un dernier regard à la jeune femme. Un regard qui la hantera longtemps. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni haine en eux, c'était pire : il n'y avait rien. Il la fixe et c'est comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle n'existait plus.

Tout d'abord sous le coup de la claque puis des paroles de Drago elle ne comprend pas. C'est en voyant _James_ luttant pour reprendre sa respiration, les lèvres bleuies et le visage baigné de larmes qu'elle réalise son geste. Horrifiée par elle-même elle recule de quelques pas et lorsque l'enfant lui adresse **_ce_** regard en quittant la salle c'est comme si le monde autour d'elle s'effondrait. Elle perd totalement pied et s'écroule sans un cri, sans un pleur, en une masse rampante. Roulée en boule et incapable de se mouvoir, de parler, de voir, de sentir, d'entendre elle n'est plus qu'une loque, une enveloppe humaine respirant uniquement sous la contrainte de son corps.

C'est ainsi que Ginny la trouve. Complètement affolée elle la secoue, la malmène, la pousse sous une douche froide sans qu'aucune réaction ne vienne d'Hermione. Ne sachant que faire et pestant contre Malefoy, persuadée que c'est lui qui a provoqué la catatonie de sa camarade, elle se précipite vers la porte afin d'aller quérir des secours. C'est au moment où elle pose sa main sur la poignée qu'elle l'entend pour la première fois : la voix détachée d'Hermione. Et ce qu'elle écoute la glace d'effroi.

- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué.

Son amie répète cette litanie sans fin en fixant un point visible d'elle seule. Ginny, effrayée, se rapproche lentement de la pauvre chose trempée qui gît par terre et s'accroupie pour lui faire face.

- Qu'. qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demande-t-elle avec appréhension.

Ne paraissant même pas avoir perçue la question Hermione y répond néanmoins en poursuivant sa psalmodie.

- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué.  
- Tu… Tu l'as tué ? Qui ? Quand ? Hermione regarde moi ! Tu m'entends ? Regarde moi ! Hermione ! Qui ? Qu'as-tu fais ? Réagis par Merlin !

La rouquine bouscule sans ménagement sa condisciple. Elle est au bord de l'hystérie, l'angoisse lui noue l'estomac.

- Qui ? Hermione, qui ? Qui as-tu t… blessé ?  
- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué.  
- Mais arrêtes de répéter ça ! ARRETES ! Et maintenant répond moi ! Qui as-tu… qui ? Mal… Malefoy ? questionne-t-elle, redoutant déjà la réponse.  
- _James_. J'ai tué _James_.  
- Qu… qu… Quoi ? Répète ça !  
- _James_. _James_. _JAMES_ ! _JAMES_ ! _JAMES_ ! poursuit-elle en hurlant fiévreusement.  
- Mais… mais non. Ce n'est pas possible ! Hermione regarde moi ! Regarde moi !

Ginny constate qu'elle ne tirera rien de plus de la préfète. Celle-ci est repartie dans un autre univers. Alors elle se met frénétiquement en quête de _James_. N'importe quel signe de présence, de vie. Ne trouvant nulle part trace de lutte ou de l'enfant dans les quartiers des préfets en chefs elle reprend espoir et se parle à elle-même : "Dans son état Hermione n'aurait pas pu s'éloigner du cada… corps de _James_. Il est vivant. Il est forcément vivant. Elle ne peut pas avoir commis cette abomination. Il faut que je trouve Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville… toute la bande… et Malefoy."

La dernière des Weasley court aussi vite que le lui permettent ses jambes tremblantes vers la salle commune de sa maison. Parvenue à destination et ayant expliquée la situation à ses amis tous aussi choqués qu'elle, il est convenu que Neville va aller mander l'aide de la Serdaigle puis, à eux deux, celle de Dumbledore, tandis que les autres se mettent à la recherche de _James_ et accessoirement Malefoy. La priorité étant le bout de chou le cas d'Hermione est laissé de côté pour le moment. Personne n'ira la rejoindre.

Ignorant tout du tumulte régnant au dehors Drago câline _James_ et lui parle. Là où ils sont nul ne pourra les trouver. Invisibles pour le monde extérieur ils sont en paix. En effet, même si ses pieds n'en avaient pas foulé le sol depuis un certain temps, le Serpentard s'est tout naturellement dirigé vers son refuge le plus secret, celui qui ne figure sur aucune carte et où celle des Maraudeurs ne peut le révéler. Il a néanmoins était surpris de la réaction de _James_, nullement étonné par le chevalier et ce qu'il dissimule. L'enfant s'y est orienté avec assurance. Dans son trouble il lui a même semblé voir le bambin et la statue se saluer d'un léger signe de tête accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Ridicule lorsque l'on sait comme lui pour avoir passé des années à côtoyer la figure de marbre qu'il n'est, justement, rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire morceau de pierre sculpté.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que, main dans la main, ils quittent la précieuse cache. Toutefois, avant cela Drago, une fois calmé, s'est acquitté de la tâche qui lui a été confiée par le Directeur de Poudlard, raisonnant _James_ en lui expliquant un certain nombre de choses. Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu la promesse silencieuse du rejeton, comme quoi il allait à nouveau s'alimenter normalement, qu'ils ont rejoints les couloirs de l'école.

Quelle n'est pas la joie de Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils voient apparaître quelques mètres devant eux deux têtes blondes aux yeux bleus. Le soulagement de savoir le petit bout sain et sauf est tel que pour un peu ils auraient embrassés Malefoy… à vrai dire entre deux câlins à _James_, Weasley ne peut s'empêcher d'étreindre puissamment le Serpentard, pour ensuite, gêné par son acte, se reculer précipitamment et lui serrer la main… enfin plus exactement la lui secouer comme un prunier en lui exprimant sa reconnaissance.

- Merci Malefoy !  
- Hein ?

Celui-ci ne comprend strictement rien à ce qu'il se passe. Son incompréhension atteint des sommets lorsqu'un Harry euphorique et par conséquent totalement inconscient de ses gestes, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser mal calculé. C'est dégoûté que tous deux prennent leur distance.

- Pouah ! Potter t'es complètement malade ! Tu veux me faire vomir ?  
- E…  
- La ferme ! Je me contre fou de tes mœurs sexuelles mais que les choses soient claires je suis hétéro ! Tu comprends ? Ni homosexuel, ni bi, H E T E RO !  
- Mais moi au…  
- AAAAAAARRRRRG ! J'ai dit la ferme ! Yeurk ! Embrassé par Saint Potter ! Yeurk ! Si tu y tiens tant que ça j'ai quelques amis qui pourraient être intéressés par ton cul mais pas moi ! Comprends moi bien je n'ai rien contre les gay… ni les culs d'ailleurs mais en l'occurrence je les préfères féminins ok ?  
- Ma…  
- Pour la troisième fois : la ferme ! Si tu souhaites faire ton coming out cette année libre à toi mais choisis toi un autre partenaire c'est clair ? La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil je t'envoie dans un autre plan astral !  
- AAAAAAARRRRRRG ! Je suis tout aussi hétéro que toi ! Je fréquente Ginny depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant… je n'ai pas le temps de virer de bord avec cette furie. E…

- QUOI ! Que tu LA fréquentes c'est une chose mais que TOI tu te…  
- Ron ?  
- tape ma…  
- Ron ?  
- sœur ! Et tu…  
- RON !  
- Je n'ai pas fini !  
- ROOOON !  
- QUOI ?  
- Pour reprendre les mots de Malefoy : LA FERME !

Totalement estomaqué le rouquin ne peut que gober les mouches durant quelques minutes. Temps nécessaire pour que le brun et le blond mettent les choses au point.

- J'en étais où moi déjà ?  
- Tu m'expliquais que malgré m'avoir bavé sur la bouche tu n'es pas gay et que par ailleurs tu te plais à chevaucher la sœur du crétin qui m'a broyé les os ici présent.  
- Ah oui ! Donc, c'était un accident. J'étais tellement content de retrouver _James_ en un seul morceau que, pris de folie, j'ai eu la pulsion idiote de t'embrasser…  
- Rah tu vois ! Tu l'admets ! Prochain titre de la gazette : Le balafré révèle son homosexualité en agressant sauvagement l'un de ses camarades !  
- Je n'admets rien du tout ! Si tu me laissais finir ! J'aller dire t'embrasser sur la JOUE ! Ou je ne sais trop où mais certainement pas LÀ ! Ou tout du moins pas dans l'intention que tu me prêtes.  
- Mouais.  
- Je vais finir par t'en coller une si tu continues à me regarder comme ça ! A moins que je ne laisse Ginny s'en…

- SALAUP ! Tu te…  
- Ron ?  
- prétends mon…  
- Ron ?  
- meilleur ami et tu…  
- RON !  
- tapes ma…  
- RONNNN !

Impossible de l'arrêter, prêt à défendre l'honneur de sa sœur il n'entend plus rien. C'est ainsi que Drago et Harry entame une courte conversation parallèle.

- Pff, il n'écoute même pas. Il me fatigue !  
- Un coup de main peut-être Potter ?  
- Ce n'est pas de refus.  
- ROOOONNNNNN !  
- WEASLEYYYYYY !

Le hurlement simultané de son prénom et de son nom tire l'intéressé des malédictions qu'il profère.

- QUOI ?  
- La ferme ! lui répondent d'une même voix le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, ce qui a l'effet escompté.  
- Enfin un peu de calme. Donc où en étions nous ?  
- J'avais l'intention de te dire quelque chose comme : Ne me touche plus jamais ! Ne m'approche pas ! Ne me regarde pas ! Et surtout, surtout, ne m'embrasse plus où que ce soit !

- Rassures toi ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas mon type. Je te préfère nettement Ernie Mc Millan ou, plus sexy,cet enfoiré de Blaise Zabini !  
- Blaise ? Cette chose puante ? C'est un Mangemort, nul soit, mais un Mangemort tout de même ! Et il a voulu tuer _James_ ! Comment peux-tu le trouver intéressant ?  
- Je conviens que c'est une ordure, je l'expédierai volontiers à Azkaban… s'il n'y était déjà. Néanmoins avoue qu'il est… craquant.  
- Hum, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal quand on y réfléchi un peu. Tu aurais du le voir au sortir de la douche ! Malgré tout, personnellement, mes goûts se porteraient plus sur Roger Davis de Serdaigle… ou mieux Bill Weasley ! Carrément sexe ce mec ! Enfin, c'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il lui est arrivé… dramatique de ce point de vue là si tu veux mon opinion.  
- C'est clair que Bill est hors catégorie… je devrais dire étais maintenant mais bon, je ne m'y fais pas. Et puis ne va pas croire, il a toujours un petit quelque chose de… hum… sexe, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le voir plutôt dévêtu lors de mes séjours au Terrier et laisse moi te dire que la vue était franchement sympa et excitante… à vrai dire elle l'est toujours.

Le pauvre Ron n'en revient pas. Tout d'abord il réalise que son meilleur ami a depuis quelque temps des relations toutes autres que platoniques avec son unique soeur… qui par conséquent n'est plus franchement une innocente petite fille. Et maintenant, le comble, il apprend que celui-là même qui a compromis sa chère Ginny fantasme sur un de ses grands frères… tout comme son pire ennemi. Ça y est, il les hait tous les deux. Il ne peut s'enlever de la tête l'image d'Harry guettant avidement Bill au sortir de la salle de bain. Yeurk ! S'en est trop pour lui. Il s'évanouit dans un Bam retentissant… et dans l'indifférence générale. En effet, comme si de rien n'était Drago poursuit la conversation pour le moins incongrue qu'il a entamé avec Potter.

- Appétissant j'en suis sûr  
- Tu n'as pas idée. Mais Roger Davis ? Vraiment ? Il est un peu, je ne sais pas, un peu... bref. De ta part je n'aurais pas cru.  
- Et pourquoi ? Tu t'es vu toi avec ton McMillan ! Excuse moi mais franchement il est pas génial, génial !  
- Bah en fait…  
- STOOOOOOP !  
- Mais tu es barge ! Qu'est ce qui te prends de hurler comme un malade ?  
- Tu réalises de quoi on discutait ?  
- Euh bien sûr de… AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRG !  
- Tu es un peu long à la détente Potter !  
- Que les choses soient claires : nous n'avons jamais eu cette discussion Malefoy !  
- Parce que tu crois que je m'en vanterai ? Tu n'as pas qu'une cicatrice sur le front, tu as le cerveau en bouilli.

Ignorant l'attaque Harry poursuit :

- Et je ne t'ai jamais embrassé !  
- Plutôt mourir que d'évoquer encore une seule fois ce sujet. D'ailleurs c'est bien simple si c'est le cas je vomis.  
- Alors fais moi de la place car mon déjeuner suivra !

Ils se défient un instant du regard.

- Alors nous sommes bien d'accord.  
- Tout à fait. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé.  
- Bien ! concluent-ils tous les deux.

Brusquement le Serpentard recule de trois pas et regarde suspicieusement la célébrité locale.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la main tendue ?  
- J'attends que tu me la serre crétin !  
- J'ai pourtant cru dire : plus aucun contact physique d'aucune sorte entre nous Potter ! La gelée qui occupe l'espace vide de ton crâne ne te permet pas de comprendre ça ?  
- Pas besoin d'être insultant Malefoy ! Lorsque ton QI minable te donnera la possibilité de manier correctement un balai tu pourras peut-être te la ramener !  
- C'est un défi ? Tu veux qu'on fasse un duel là tout de suite, voir qui vole le mieux. Je te préviens tu ne verras que la poussière que je lasserai derrière moi.  
- Ne tente pas trop ta chance Malefoy.

Depuis quelques minutes ils sentent tous deux que quelqu'un tire de plus en plus fort sur leur robe de sorcier. Dérangé dans leur "aimable conversation" ils baissent la tête et hurlent d'une même voix : "QUOI !" Seul un regard bleu azur leur répond. Aussitôt ils oublient leur querelle pour en revenir à l'essentiel : _James_. Harry explique enfin pourquoi ils étaient tous paniqués et que l'enfant est activement recherché par tout l'établissement. En quelques phrases Malefoy raconte ce qu'il sait à propos d'Hermione et quand tout est au point ils repartent tous deux, à bonne distance et en compagnie de _James,_ trouver Dumbledore. Bientôt ne reste plus dans le couloir qu'un rouquin inanimé et choqué, une expression de profond dégoût peint sur le visage.

Une semaine plus tard Hermione, bien que déprimée, a repris le dessus est fait face avec le courage qui lui a valu d'être assignée à la maison Gryffondor. Elle discute assez régulièrement avec Ginny, lui expose ses états d'âmes… et réapprend à rire en écoutant son amie lui raconter les diverses réactions de Ron dès qu'il la voit en compagnie de son meilleur ami. En effet il semble que depuis la "conversation" à chaque fois qu'il les surprend tous deux ensemble le mot "sexe" semble jaillir de nulle part et se graver au fer rouge dans son cerveau… invariablement il pique une petite crise de nerf. Il est même allé jusqu'à faire des rondes pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne rejoigne pas sa sœur durant la nuit. De plus, bien qu'elle ne se l'explique pas, il ne parle quasiment plus au plus célèbre des Gryffondors si ce n'est pour clamer haut et fort sans aucune raison particulière des : Pervers ! Salaud ! et autres joyeusetés de ce style. Elle a même pu l'entendre marmonner quelque chose à propos de : Bill, bête de sexe, Harry, salle de bain, Drago, envie de vomir. En compagnie d'Hermione, elle en vient à se questionner sur les préférences sexuelles de son frère. Est-il jaloux d'elle, sa sœur, parce qu'elle entretient une liaison avec Harry ? Et d'Hermione à cause de Drago ? Peut-être fantasme-t-il secrètement sur eux, après tout ils font parti des plus beaux mâles de Poudlard, et n'accepte pas de les voir pris. Toutefois, pourquoi Bill ? D'accord il est séduisant mais si Ron a ce genre de pensées envers son propre frère ça devient grandement inquiétant et glauque ! Ainsi la rouquine a pris la décision d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son frangin, voire l'aider à faire son coming out. Il n'est pas normal qu'il soit seul. Nombre de mâles de l'école sont connus pour être gays, dans le lot il doit bien y en avoir un fait pour Ron ! Auquel cas elle va s'arranger, toujours avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, pour jouer les marieuse. Bref, même si elle n'y comprend pas grand chose de ce côté-là c'est plutôt animé.

_James_, bien qu'il garde une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de la préfète en chef, se nourrit à nouveau normalement. Il passe toujours beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie mais a également reprit certaines de ses anciennes habitudes. Il joue avec Luna, Neville, Ron, Harry ou Ginny sans aucune difficulté… et il commence même à refaire des blagues... au plus grand malheur des sœurs Patil et du professeur Rogue.

Drago, incertain quant à son avenir, fait son chemin, il trace la route tout en gardant un œil discret et bienveillant sur Hermione et _James_. La solitude lui a rarement autant pesée. C'était plus facile pour lui quand il ne connaissait pas la chaleur humaine, l'affection et la tendresse. Il en est réduit, lors de moment de déprime, à exprimer son désarroi à Pattenrond… de son point de vu de Malefoy c'est vraiment pathétique, il a touché le fond.

C'est ainsi que passe les jours, dans une monotonie désespérante d'ennui. Néanmoins la survenue brutale d'un évènement pour le moins inattendu va venir chambouler tout ça. Un soir comme un autre du mois d'avril tous les élèves et le personnel de l'établissement sont attablés et dînent tranquillement lorsque brusquement l'air autour d'eux se change. Un tourbillon semblable à celui qu'ils avaient pu observer au début d'année se forme dans la Grande Salle. Tous le fixent plus ou moins anxieusement mais toujours avec curiosité, la dernière fois _James_ et une _Hermione_ plus âgées en avait été éjectés : à quoi doivent-ils s'attendre aujourd'hui ?

C'est d'abord un nuage dense de poussière et de cendre qui envahit la pièce. Une forte odeur de souffre gène leur respiration tandis que la température grimpe de quelques degrés. Les professeurs, prêts à intervenir rapidement se saisissent de leur baguette. D'un mouvement Dumbledore dissipe le brouillard qui les étouffe, et ce juste à temps pour voir surgir de la masse en mouvement un homme souple et élancé. Avant même d'avoir atteint le sol ce dernier lance un sort qui clôt le passage temporel, détail sanglant une main armée tombe sur les dalles de la pièce. Elle a été tranchée nette lorsque le tourbillon s'est refermé sur l'individu qui voulait suivre le nouveau venu. Avec dédain il donne un petit coup de pied au moignon, un sinistre sourire étire ses lèvres minces paraissant dire : "en voilà un qui aura quelques difficultés à combattre maintenant". Lentement il se retourne pour faire face à l'assemblée, il examine du regard la salle semblant évaluer le danger, puis, lorsqu'il est rassuré abaisse sa baguette. Ses yeux plongent directement dans ceux du Directeur, une communication paraît s'établir entre eux. Le grand sorcier fait alors signe à tous de ranger leur armes, ils peuvent se rassoire. Néanmoins s'ils obéissent au premier ordre, pas un ne songe à reprendre place sur son siège.

La pièce est comme figée. Tous dévisagent cet homme athlétique, blond, les yeux bleus et paradoxalement le regard sombre. Il est essoufflé, son visage tuméfié laisse voir une grande force, une immense détermination mais également de la lassitude. Tout son être respire la puissance, il est de ces personnes qui imposent le respect par leur simple présence. Malgré son état il reste élégant, sa posture suffit à cela, son charisme est magnétique. Du sang coule le long de son bras droit tombant goutte à goutte sur le sol sans qu'il ne réagisse. Une déchirure à la jambe gauche de son pantalon permet de voir une coupure importante sur sa cuisse. Sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur son torse est en lambeau, elle ne tient quasiment plus et ne couvre plus grand-chose. La population de Poudlard peut ainsi constater que de nombreuses cicatrices zèbrent sa poitrine. Mais ce qui les choque le plus, ce qui les rend aussi raide que des statues c'est la ressemblance frappante entre cet individu et Drago Malefoy. A vrai dire **c'est** Drago Malefoy, indubitablement. Si certains songeaient encore à défier leur préfet en chef pas un n'oseraient ne serait ce que regarder de travers cette version plus adulte du Serpentard. Il a ce petit quelque chose des grands dirigeants, des personnages de guerres reconnus, de ces individus qui sans qu'on les connaisse poussent à l'admiration. Soudain le regard de l'homme s'immobilise, il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de _James_ et doucement met un genou à terre. Dans un bruit d'autant plus assourdissant que le silence était total une chaise tombe lourdement à terre, le son d'une course résonne tandis que dans un unique cri l'enfant s'élance. L'homme ouvre ses bras pour l'accueillir au plus près de lui dans une étreinte forte et pourtant tendre. C'est ce cri du cœur qui tire l'assemblée de son apathie.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin : **Ouf c'est fini pour ce fichu chapitre ! Oh joie pour moi J'espère qu'il vous a plu étant donné que c'est le dernier que vous aurez à vous mettre sous la dent avant un bon moment. Je me suis permis un petit délire sur les préférences sexuelles de nos amis pour trois raisons : Un, ça m'amuse, Deux, ça permet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère après le cafouillage d'Hermione et Trois, j'ai fais plaisir aux fans du couple Harry/Ginny alors j'ai voulu également faire un clin d'œil aux amateurs de slash et notamment à ceux de couple Harry/Drago… ah oui, et Quatre, j'ai pu malmener un peu Ron Maintenant vu le mal que je me suis donnée pour vous écrire cette petite chose vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : donnez moi du boulot (des reviews) ! Bah oui, si vous ne m'écrivez pas de reviews je n'aurais pas à vous répondre et ça m'attristerai Allez go je file faire mes devoirs d'auteur et donc je vous répond de ce pas. 

**Petit coup de cœur :** Et oui je blablate encore Mais cette fois ci c'est pour vous dire où trouver une représentation de Roger Davis, Blaise Zabini et Bill Weasley tel que peuvent les rencontrer les personnages de ma fic. En effet si j'ai choisi ces individus là pour les coups de cœurs gays de Drago et Harry c'est en grande partie à cause de quelques fanarts que j'ai trouvé sur le web. Tous trois sont sur le site **"FictionAlley"**. Bill Weasley est de : **"LeelaStarsky" **Roger Davis et Blaise Zabini de **"Taylor Fox" ! **Par ailleurs quasiment tous les fanarts de ces personnes sont sublimes. Personnellement j'adore leurs dessins. Donc si vous êtes curieuses ou curieux vous savez où aller ! Le site puis _fanart__, inspired by, hp caracter,_ et hop vous allez sur _Bill, Roger _et_ Blaise_. Ou encore vous faites juste fanart, inspired by, et vous les chercher par auteur dans la catégorie : _Arts sorted by Artist_. Si vous êtes sur leur profil cliquer sur la dernière image publiée puis en dessous celle-ci sur _"see this user gallery"._ Ouf vous savez tout. Oui moi il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que de chercher à trouver le truc conseiller par un auteur et ne pas y arriver car je ne connais pas bien le site et me retrouve à chercher partout sans résultat.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ayuluna :** Re kikoo toi ! Tu as été ma première review sur ce chap tu sais ça ? Bon ok en même temps tu étais bien placée pour savoir quand il allait être en ligne ; ) Allez que j'essaye de te répondre convenablement… faudrait pas que tu prennes la fuite avant de corriger le prochain chapitre… quand je l'aurai commencé rhem (rougis). Bon bah en fait toute ta review était sympa donc non tu ne finiras pas bâillonné J Et pis sinon maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à me dire si cette fin de chapitre te donne également envie de me trucider. Bisou miss et encore merci pour ton travail de bêta.

**Serpentis-draco :**Merci pour la review mais dis moi maintenant qu'en penses tu de drago ? Enfin on peut même dire des deux drago maintenant que j'ai enfin fait apparaître l'autre ; )

**Dragonia:**Hello miss ! Je suis plutôt flattée que tu rentres autant dans l'histoire à vrai dire… mais faut pas pleurer, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je pense que sinon tu as eu la réponse à ta question, oui James est le fils de Drago et Hermione, en fait je n'en ai jamais fait un mystère mais bon j'ai eu une pulsion sadique sur le dernier chapitre lol Ensuite pour te répondre non Drago ne veut pas se tuer à la fin mais il saute bien du haut de la tour. Néanmoins c'est un sorcier donc disons qu'il atterrit en douceur et la preuve c'est lui le loup qui hurle toute la nuit, en effet j'ai indiqué il y a quelques chapitres que Drago est un animagus sous la forme d'un loup blanc. Disons que c'est la manière qu'emploi Dray pour exprimer sa souffrance. Et si dans le précédent chapitre c'était Drago les plus "méchant" cette fois ci je me suis plutôt acharnée sur Hermione, elle n'a pas franchement été géniale avec James. Enfin pour finir : et si miracle ça y est James a parlé ! mdr J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Biz

**Miss S.Black :** Ouhla que déloges ! Merci pour tout mais tu vas me faire rougir. Contente que tu sois une "compatriote amatrice de manga" et oui bravo tu as gagné pour l'origine de miki ! En fait je lisais ce manga il y a quelques années, à l'époque où j'ai commencé à avoir besoin d'un pseudo. J'ai pris la première idée venu et donc ça m'est resté. Sinon, bien vue pour la référence au loup blanc et merci pour le compliment sur mon choix de fin de chapitre… je suppose que cette fin de chapitre te satisfait au moins un peu également étant donné que tu avais hâte de voir Dray adulte ; ) Hop vœux exaucé ! Bisou

**Lyane :**Merci pour le compliment sur mon style et de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris. Ensuite, je pense que ce chapitre répond aux interrogations que tu te posais, tu sais comment on réagit James, Hermione, Drago et les autres… en passant, j'aime beaucoup traumatisé Snape à l'aide de James lol J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue par ce chapitre. Biz

**Ange d'Iris :** Le vice dans la peau ? Moi ? Noooon tu crois ? mdr Mais tu vois même si je vous ai fait attendre un certain temps ce chapitre fait plus de 4 pages ! Il en fait 7, c'est un miracle, je n'y croyais pas moi-même lol Pour Dray du futur hop problème résolu, il est enfin dans la place ! Et enfin pour répondre à ta question : oui Hermione se réveillera un jour ou l'autre… je ne suis pas sadique au point de la laisser dans le coma à la fin de ma fic… toutefois morte je ne dis pas ! Niark niark niark ! Bisou et merci pour la review.

**Bloodymelou :**Oui, tu as raison, Drago a fait un choix qui peut être interpréter comme la voix de la facilité. Mais sache que dans un cas comme dans l'autre cela aurait été dur pour lui, il essai simplement de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions : Drago saute de la tour pour aller se dégourdir les pattes dans le parc du château et la forêt interdite, par là même il peut se vider un peu la tête et exprimer une partie de son mal être (c'est un sorcier il a un moyen de ne pas s'écraser en bas, un sort ou une aptitude particulière quelque chose de ce goût là, n'oublie pas que dans ma fic il est plutôt puissant). Ensuite le loup blanc qui hurle : c'est Drago ! J'ai précisé voici quelques chapitres qu'il est un animagus non déclaré et que sa forme animale est alors celle d'un majestueux loup blanc (je trouve que le loup correspond assez bien au caractère que j'ai souhaité donner à Dray). En revanche la suite c'est un peu fait attendre, désolée. Biz et à bientôt dans une autre review.

**Marilla-chan :**Merci pour la review miss ! Et non ce n'est pas triste voyons…. Bon ok, si, j'avoue ça l'est un peu. Navrée. Quant à savoir si ça va s'améliorer je te laisse t'en faire ta propre idée. Biz

**Elaviel**** Tini :** Ouh la longue review ! J'adore ! N'hésite pas lol Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce sera également le cas de celui-ci. Ensuite pour le coup des deux chapitres désolée de la fausse joie, c'est moi qui ait fait une erreur de manipulation, vraiment navrée (se fait toute petite). Rhem pour Hermione elle est peut-être une fille intelligente néanmoins dans sa vie privée je la vois un peu plus en galère et maladroite… d'où son énorme cafouillage dans ce chapitre. Et puis il fallait bien que je la malmène un peu, ce n'est pas juste si c'est toujours Drago qui a le rôle du "méchant" en amour. Ensuite, pour James, détrompe toi, d'après ce que j'ai dit précédemment dans ma fic il ne voit pas le jour avant quelques temps, cela se compte plus en années qu'en mois tu sais. De plus pour moi le futur peut toujours être changé, en bien comme en mal donc si ça cafouille trop James peut très bien ne jamais voir le jour. En tout cas ravie d'avoir pu t'éclairer sur le comportement de James… malheureusement pour toi je ne pense pas qu'il va prononcer la phrase que tu m'as suggérer… pas que ça me dérangerai personnellement mais bon… lol Pour _Hermione _euh non ce n'est pas tout à fait pour les raisons que tu évoques. J'y avais songé mais finalement ça m'aurait compliquer la vie pour la fin de ma fic donc j'ai abandonné. Comment ça j'ai choisit la voix de la facilité ? Rhem oui, c'est bon, d'accord, j'avoue. (auteur qui se sent un peu pitoyable) Mais bon ça a tout de même une légère influence… ok peut-être même une grande, en fait je ne sais pas trop encore mais je vais me décider sous peu je pense. Pour finir sur l'alerte d'un deuxième chapitre rhem navrée, je plaide coupable, c'est ma faute, j'ai fait une fausse manip. Désolée également pour l'attente d'environ un mois, un mois et demi je crois entre la mise en ligne du précédent chapitre et celui-ci mais en plus je crains que ça n'aille pas en s'améliorant. Je n'aurais désormais l'ordinateur que certains week end donc ça ne va pas m'aider à updater plus rapidement. Biz

**Audinette :**Merci beaucoup pour ta très très gentille review. Je suis touchée… et accessoirement ravie que tu es pris la plume pour me dire ce que tu penses de ma fic. N'hésite à me laisser un petit mot à propos de ce chapitre si tu en as le temps, en effet, c'est toujours très motivant. Rassure toi je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne le fais pas. Ensuite j'espère que cette suite ne t'as pas déçue car après tout, même si j'écris pour mon plaisir je le fais également pour vous, lecteurs, donc… Bref, gros bisou et merci encore.

**Miss Malefoy :** Rhem, (miki rougis de honte) oups désolée pour le retard de publication. Bon techniquement pour moi c'est encore les vacances, je reprends mardi, et le chapitre est un peu plus long que prévu donc tu me pardonnes hein ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! En tout cas merci pour la review et j'espère que tu te seras également régalée avec ce chapitre. Biz

**Beru**** ou Bloub :** Désolée j'avais fait une fausse manip' d'où le presque deuxième chapitre. Vraiment navrée du faux espoir (miki se fait toute petite). J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente. Bye

**Jeny :**Merci beaucoup miss. L'attente fut longue mais bon la fin de ce chapitre est tout de même moins triste que celle du chapitre précédent non ? Bisou

**Sam**** Malefoy :** Youpi une nouvelle lectrice ! (t'es bien une lectrice non ? Si t'es "un" euh pardon mais vous êtes peu nombreux, ok c'est pas une excuse - - ') Ensuite que dire : hum, ce chapitre est moins triste que l'autre non ? Mais bon je vais te confier un secret qui n'en est pas un : je suis un peu sadique dans cette fic, j'aime bien torturer un peu mes persos lol Navrée Biz

**Virg05 :** Mdr ! Trop aimable de t'être arrêtée à la torture ! Comme tu vois le chapitre est là… et je me suis un peu défoulée sur eux au début de celui-ci mais bon c'est pas le plus important n'est ce pas ? Et oui enfin Drago futur est là ! ça pardonne mon retard non ? Bisou

**BoudahMIM :**Merci ! Je vois que tu apprécies également le léger sadisme dont je fais preuve. Satisfaite avec le début de ce chapitre alors ? Gros bisou et… bon j'ai mis tellement de temps à updater ma fic que je ne peux plus te souhaiter bonne vacances alors ce sera bonne reprise

**Jun**** Rogue :** Mais euhhhhhh ! Bah oui c'est littéraire la référence au lièvre et à la tortue lol Sinon je suis ravie que tu aimes le développement de ma fic, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Biz

**Lili Rose :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Je suis vraiment flattée que ma fic te plaise autant. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue. Gros bisou

**Lili :** Tout d'abord : je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et j'espère que ça continuera. Ensuite petite explication sur le pourquoi du comment j'estime le Drago de JKR lâche. Ce n'est pas à cause des films bien que ceux-ci renforce ce fait… voire même un peu trop, mais bien à cause des livres. En effet Drago n'ose pas s'opposer à son père, il suit le chemin qui a été tracé pour lui et, j'ignore si tu as lu le 6ème tome donc je ne m'attarderai pas sur le sujet, mais celui-ci ne me fait nullement changer de point de vue. C'est la peur qui guide chacun de ses actes… ainsi qu'une certaine envie de reconnaissance sans doute. Mais il fait toujours parti des dominés et non des dominants. Je ne parle pas de son ascendant sur Crabble et Goyle, eux sont tellement…. Bref tu vois ce que je veux dire, qu'ils ne comptent pas vraiment. A titre de comparaison Sirius a eu le même type d'enfance que Drago et cela ne l'a pas empêché de se rebeller très tôt contre sa famille et la voix qui lui était tracée. Lui, était quelqu'un de courageux. Voilà, j'ignore si tu as changer d'avis, là n'est pas l'important, chacun est libre d'interpréter les personnages tel qu'il le souhaite, mais j'espère que tu as mieux compris mon point de vue. A bientôt dans une autre review j'espère. Biz

**Tilise :**Et encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Oui, tu es la deuxième à me laisser une review pour la première fois dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs je me demande : comment as-tu découvert ma fic ? Par hasard ? Sur conseil ? Autrement ? Et sinon, je suis navrée pour les délais importants entre chacune de mes updates, je fais de mon mieux mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours suffisamment de temps à consacrer à mes fics ou l'envie. Néanmoins rassure toi je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je terminerai cette fic sur ffnet. Toutefois si pour diverses raisons indépendantes de ma volonté ma fic venait à être supprimé de ce site il te suffira d'aller sur mon lj, qui est uniquement destiné à parler de mes fics, pour savoir où la retrouver. En effet si tel était le cas je republierai "Qui es-tu ?" sur un autre site. Donc pas de soucis. Biz

**Pae Riddle :** Ah Kloona ! Bon depuis je t'ai eu plusieurs fois sur msn donc que te dire ? Euh déjà merci pour la review et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton "retard" ce n'est pas très grave, tu n'as pas à t'excuser… enfin je suis quand même très contente d'avoir à nouveau une review de ta part Je suis assez flattée que James te touche autant, je l'aime bien moi aussi mon petit bonhomme. En revanche je ne suis pas certaine qu'Hermione apprécie beaucoup que tu te prennes pour sa mère Pour Lucius, oui c'est une ordure mais je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir sa peau lol Il me permet de faire ressortir mon côté sadique, brave gars que ce Lulu Tu souhaitais que le prochain chapitre soit plus "gai" et là pour le coup il est nettement plus "gay" ! ça te convient ? mdr Le tome 6 m'a laissé dubitative mais bon maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre le 7, ultime tome de la série pour avoir toutes les réponses à nos questions. On est parti pour deux ans d'interrogation. Je suis navrée que tu n'es pas pu partir en vacances à cheval. De mon côté comme je t'en ai déjà parlé et comme tu as pu le lire dans mon blabla de début le Canada à cheval c'et génial et j'adore certain canadien En tout cas merci, ta review m'a drôlement touchée. Gros bisou et peut-être à la prochaine dans une autre review ou sur msn si tu récupères un ordi régulièrement. Bon courage pour ta rentrée.

**Daccs :**Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis vraiment très contente que tu prennes plaisir à me lire. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant lorsque l'on écrit. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas arrêter l'écriture de cette fic tant qu'elle ne sera pas achevée. J'espère te retrouver dans une autre review mais juste une question : comment as-tu découvert ma fic ? Le hasard ou autre chose ? Biz

**Ririne :**Ravie de te retrouver également et que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fic. Pour te répondre oui il y aura une suite étant donné que cette fic doit compter encore 4 ou 5 chapitres je pense. Malgré tout vu mon rythme d'écriture elle n'est pas prête d'être finie. Navrée tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience pour en connaître la fin. Bisou

**Angehermy :**Merci ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma fic. J'espère que c'est toujours le cas avec ce chapitre. Et oui je l'ai posté pendant les vacances, in extrémiste mais c'est bon. Je ne reprend que mardi donc je suis toujours en vacances pour quelques jours… ok un seul mais bon Biz la miss.


	17. Chap 13 : Renaissance

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Long, très trèèèèèèès long chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit en relativement peu de temps. Deux jours en fait pour le plus gros. Ensuite deux à trois semaines d'ajouts et de modifications diverses mais le plus important, la trame principale ne m'a pris que deux jours. Un vrai miracle Je ne dirais pas si j'aime ou pas ce chapitre vu qu'à chaque fois j'ai tord --' néanmoins comme vous pourrez le voir la fin de ma fic approche. En revanche j'ai moins de temps pour l'écriture, je n'ai plus aussi souvent accès au net qu'auparavant. Navrée pour le temps que cela peut prendre. Merci pour le travail qu'elle abat pour moi à ma bêta Ayu à qui je laisse la parole de ce pas.

**Le blabla d'Ayuluna :** Un chapitre merveilleux, comme toujours c'est vrai d'ailleurs. J'ai envie de dire que c'est mon préféré jusqu'à présent mais la vérité c'est que je dire toujours ça parce que chapitre est toujours super. Cette fic est toujours et le sera probablement à jamais ma fic préférée. N'oubliez pas de reviewer hein ! Miki le mérite plus que largement.

Je reprends brièvement la parole : Ouh la tu vas me faire rougir la grande ! Mici en tout cas (j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te remercier lol) And now ladies and gentlemen je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages****)  
**Petit retour en arrière**  
**Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 12 : **Soudain le regard de l'homme s'immobilise, il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de _James_ et doucement met un genou à terre. Dans un bruit d'autant plus assourdissant que le silence était total une chaise tombe lourdement à terre, le son d'une course résonne tandis que dans un unique cri l'enfant s'élance. L'homme ouvre ses bras pour l'accueillir au plus près de lui dans une étreinte forte et pourtant tendre. C'est ce cri du cœur qui tire l'assemblée de son apathie.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**** : Renaissance**

_Drago_ étreint puissamment son fils. Son visage tellement dur peu de temps auparavant s'adoucit tandis que son regard devient chaleureux et plein d'amour. Il s'assure que _James_ n'a pas une seule égratignure, l'observant des pieds à la tête alors que l'enfant répète inlassablement le même et unique mot : "papa." Tous deux se sourient de la plus belle manière qui soit, avec spontanéité et tendresse. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur le lien qui les unis : mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux voire même regard tantôt glacial tantôt affectueux, et maintenant même sourire. Une expression que jamais personne, mis à part Hermione n'avait, jusqu'à présent, pu contempler sur le visage du préfet en chef. Celui-ci et son homologue de Gryffondor assiste à la scène sans pouvoir y croire. Ainsi Drago se dit qu'il a peut-être une chance de survivre encore quelques années et d'avoir sa propre famille, pendant qu'Hermione, encore sous le choc de sa séparation brutale avec le Serpentard, imagine à présent la possibilité d'un avenir à deux… tout en se questionnant sur la personnalité du père de son enfant. L'homme qu'ils ont face à eux est tellement… tellement… indescriptible. L'aura qui semble l'entourer lui confère un je ne sais quoi d'inaccessible, d'irréel. De son arrivée ici ils peuvent tous témoigner qu'il n'a aucun remords à la souffrance de ses adversaires, il semble même y prendre un certain plaisir. Sa froideur était sans égale et le voilà qui devient papa poule en un quart de seconde. Finalement qui est-il ?

Il tient un long moment son fils à bout de bras alors que celui-ci lutte pour venir se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Il lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux tandis que, pour la première fois, tous entendent sa voix aux inflexions chaudes et graves.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir rudement grandi toi !

Un sourire lui répond et la petite voix s'élève : Vi !  
- Allez grimpe vite bonhomme. Le sol est un peu bas pour moi.  
- T'as mal ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un genou légèrement abîmé.

_James_ le regarde dubitativement.

- Tu te souviens la dernière fois où tu es tombé de ton balai ?  
- Hum hum  
- Bien. Tu t'étais blessé au genou et tu avais mal dès que tu te baissais. Tu te rappelles ?  
- Hum hum  
- Là, pour moi c'est pareil. Et tout comme toi, dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus. Tu vois, vraiment rien de grave. Allez viens là maintenant.

L'enfant hésite deux petites secondes avant de finalement se laisser porter avec bonheur par son père. Ce dernier se redresse sans grande difficulté apparente, si l'on excepte la très légère grimace qui a brièvement déformée ses traits. Mis à part _James_, le nez enfoui dans le cou de _Drago_, tous peuvent voir la tache rouge apparut là où il se tenait accroupi. L'assemblée n'a pas le temps d'analyser ce fait plus longtemps, l'homme semble poursuivre son inspection. Il a repris sa quête, précédemment interrompu par le bout de chou. Au fur et à mesure qu'il dévisage chacun, ses sourcils se froncent et l'appréhension se peint sur sa figure.

Le Directeur de Poudlard estimant qu'il a été assez patient se dégage la gorge afin de s'adresser au nouveau venu.

- J'ai de nombreuses questions à vous posez. A commencer par : puis-je savoir d'où vous arrivez ?

Une voix sèche, en totale opposition avec celle employée pour s'adresser à _James_, lui répond sur un ton qui se veut sans appel.

- Je ne suis pas là pour subir un interrogatoire ! De plus il est préférable de ne pas en dire trop sur le futur au risque de profondément le changer ce qui est trop risqué et aléatoire… et vous le savez ! En revanche, **moi,** j'ai une demande de première importance : Où est ma femme ?

A cette question deux évènements simultanés se produisent : premièrement _James_ se met à frapper son père de ses petits points en hurlant : "C'est ta faute ! T'es méchant ! T'avais pas le doit ! To nous as abandonné ! Méchant ! T'as menti ! Je te déteste !" _Drago_, bien qu'un instant pris au dépourvu, met rapidement une limite aux accusations de son fils : "Ça suffit _James_ ! Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre et tu ne bouges plus ! On règlera ça plus tard !" L'enfant toujours dans les bras de son père cesse aussitôt de s'agiter et de crier pour se murer dans un silence boudeur. Pour lui, son père les a laissé tomber au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse d'être toujours là pour les protéger. Bien qu'il n'en montre rien la réaction violente de son fils à l'évocation de sa mère inquiète grandement _Drago_. Qui plus est, entendre son enfant lui dire qu'il le déteste le touche profondément. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir plus avant sur le sujet pour le moment. De plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la salle est maintenant plongée dans un brouhaha général.

En effet, alors que _James_ explosait, une sorte d'hoquet collectif faisait écho à l'interrogation du Serpentard tandis que les élèves se mettaient à bavarder à toute allure entre eux. "La rumeur est vraie." "Tu te rends compte cette garce couche avec Malefoy" " Pff c'est un traître à notre cause ! Le maître le tuera" "Oh comme c'est romantique" etc. etc. Ces enfantillages exaspèrent au plus haut point _Drago_ qui y met un terme de manière… volcanique.

- LA FERME ! Bande de cancrelats sans cervelle, cessez de piailler pour un rien. Vous êtes pathétiques, pitoyables d'idiotie ! Ne faites pas cette tête là ! N'allez pas me dire que vous ne saviez rien de l'identité de _James_ et _Hermione_… ou de la mienne. Mon fils me ressemble suffisamment pour que le doute ne soit pas réellement permis. Et pour répondre à certains d'entre vous dont j'ai pu comprendre les propos au milieu de cette cacophonie : Oui la rumeur est vraie ! Non ma femme n'est pas une garce et je conseille à tous ceux ici présent qui tiennent à la vie de ne pas tenir ce genre de discours ! Pour ce qui est d'être un traître à la "cause" figurez vous que j'en suis fier. Et quant au fait que ce dégénéré de Voldemort aura ma peau… j'attends toujours de voir ! Ça fait tout de même plus de cinq ans maintenant qu'il essaye en vain. Toutefois si l'un d'entre vous veut tenter sa chance, je suis tout à vous ! Je serais magnanime, promis je ne vous tuerez pas… en revanche il se pourrait très bien que vous en gardiez des séquelles pour le reste de votre vie. Comprenez moi je ne peux pas vous laissez la possibilité de reprendre le combat au côté de Tom dans les années à venir. Ainsi je vous promets que vous serez physiquement incapables de tenir une baguette ou intellectuellement inaptes… je crains qu'après ça vous ne sachiez plus ce qu'est une baguette… ni même lacer vos chaussures. Alors ? Non ? Personne ne veut exterminer le traître ? Je m'en doutais, comme toujours tous des lâches ! Enfin n'imaginez pas que j'ignore votre identité. Et oui je viens du futur ne l'oubliez pas. Par conséquent je sais lesquels parmi vous sont ou deviendront des Mangemorts… et à vrai dire j'ai déjà tué nombres d'entre vous… enfin pour vous je devrais dire je tuerai nombre d'entre vous. De même, pas la peine de songer prévenir qui que ce soit des évènements qui se déroulent ici. Le sortilège qui vous a, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, empêché d'évoquer _James_ ou _Hermione_ à l'extérieur fonctionne également à mon sujet. A vrai dire je l'ai même renforcé.

Dans la Grande Salle le silence est total. Ils n'ont plus le père tendre face à eux mais un combattant dur et impitoyable à la voix glaciale et au regard pétrifiant. Dumbledore lui-même paraît incrédule.

- "Oh j'allais omettre un dernier détail : Miss Parvati !" Celle-ci se met à trembler comme une feuille alors que _Drago_ plonge ses yeux dans les siens. "Pensez vous toujours qu'il y a quelque chose de romantique dans toute cette histoire ?"

Incapable de répondre la jeune femme se raccroche à son voisin avant de se réfugier derrière lui. Apparemment satisfait celui qui fut leur préfet en chef dirige à nouveau son attention sur le Directeur de l'école qui, s'il ne l'interrompt pas, semble l'observer avec une concentration et une curiosité toute particulière.

- J'attends toujours ? Où ? Elle n'est pas avec _James_ ce qui n'est pas normal. Je sais qu'elle est présente dans cet intervalle de temps. Elle est partie avec _James_, elle devrait être ici mais je ne la vois pas ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle est ici !  
- C'est exact… à l'infirmerie.  
- QUOI ? Elle est encore blessée ? _James_ a pourtant l'air d'avoir pris plusieurs centimètres, depuis combien de temps est-elle à l'infirmerie ? Depuis combien de temps sont-ils à cette époque ? Vous êtes des incapables !  
- Du calme Monsieur Malefoy ! Je peux comprendre votre colère mais cela n'avance à rien ! Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui empêche son réveil. Je suis navré. Pour répondre à vos questions, ils sont tous deux arrivés ici il y sept mois de la même manière que vous à l'instant. Toutefois, si _James_ était en assez bonne forme ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Miss Granger.

Les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner _Drago_ reprend froidement la parole : "Si vous tenez à l'appeler par son nom faite le correctement ! C'est Madame Malefoy et non plus Miss Granger ! Ensuite, il m'apparaît plutôt évident au vue de la bataille dans laquelle nous étions engagés à l'époque, et de ce à quoi j'ai moi-même assisté durant celle-ci, qu'elle était blessée ! Mais… sept mois, vous avez bien dit sept mois ? Leur présence ici remonte à sept mois ?"

Hochement de tête approbateur.

- Je me suis trompé dans mes calculs. J'avais prévu d'arriver peu de temps après eux… les voyages temporels sont toujours quelques peu aléatoires. Enfin, au moins sommes nous bien à une période épargnée par la guerre, comme prévue.  
- Épargnée ? Épargnée ? C'est une blague ? Il y a déjà nombre de morts ! Tous les jours la liste s'allonge dans la Gazette et…  
- La ferme Harry ! Apprends à te contrôler où tu ne survivras jamais à ce qui t'attends !

Avant même que le survivant n'ait pu prononcer un mot des cris à moitiés hystériques fusent :

- Il va mourir !  
- Pff. Pas de panique bande d'abrutis ! Ai-je dis qu'il allait mourir ? Non… ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il vivra. Seul l'avenir et les choix qu'il fera en décideront. Je me suis contenté de donner mon avis éclairé par plusieurs années de luttes. Ce qui me ramène à dire, qu'ici, est une époque épargnée. Chez moi, mon cher Potter, il y a plus de morts à la journée qu'ici ces sept derniers mois ! Je te laisse… je **vous** laisse faire le calcul… si toutefois vous êtes doté d'un cerveau, ce dont je doute grandement au regard de vos expressions faciales toujours aussi ahuris depuis mon arrivée ! Réfléchissez donc à ceci : la première réelle année de guerre vingt cinq pourcent d'entre vous irons prendre place dans la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette !

Une voix tonitruante le coupe dans son élan :

- Remh ! MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! Veuillez cesser immédiatement ! Vous les effrayez ! Albus Dumbledore poursuit alors sur un ton qui se veut rassurant à l'adresse de l'ensemble des élèves : du calme tout le monde, du cal…  
- Je ne suis plus l'un de vos étudiants ou un gamin que l'on puni ! Et ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié la phrase que j'avais commencée avant l'interruption stupide de Potter ! Comment se fait-il qu'au bout de SEPT MOIS 'Mione soit toujours à l'infirmerie ? Je l'ai vu peu de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse le saut temporel et, même si elle était effectivement mal en point elle a connu bien pire. Cela ne justifie en rien son état actuel. D'ailleurs quel est-il exactement ?  
- J'apprécierai que vous ne me manquiez pas de respect ! L'âge ne vous dispense pas de la politesse Monsieur Malefoy ! Peut-être devrions nous passer dans mon bureau pour discuter plus au calme.  
- STOP ! Cessez de répéter à tout bout de champ ce satané terme "calme" pour tout et n'importe quoi !

Pour quelques mots sa voix se fait plus sourde. La rage semble le quitter pour faire place à la peine voire à la mélancolie : "Le calme n'existe pas… n'existe plus." Après une dizaines de secondes silencieuses il reprend plus hargneux que jamais :

"Et ne soyez pas hypocrite par Merlin ! Ce que vous souhaitez c'est parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et soit disant innocentes des élèves. Or, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces simagrées ! Lorsque je pose une question qui concerne la santé de ma femme j'exige la réponse dans la seconde et pas dans vingt ans ! Ensuite, si vos étudiants ne sont pas capables d'entendre et de gérer la réalité qui sera la leur c'est qu'ils sont, comme je l'ai dit, des morts en sursis ! Ne vous y trompez pas, les premières tombes ont été creusées pour les lâches et les imbéciles tel Croupton ! Les sorciers, peu importe leur âge, trop couards pour affronter la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés, sont restés tel des biches apeurées prises dans les phares d'une voiture. Incapables d'avoir un geste ou une pensée utiles à leur survie ils sont décédés rapidement. Seul soulagement que je peux apporter à ceux, ici présent, qui savent ou qui craignent être de ceux-là : vous mourrez sans trop souffrir. Les Mangemorts n'aiment pas s'acharner sur les proies faciles. L'Avada est lancé pour ainsi dire aussitôt. Ils gardent les sortilèges les plus vicieux et douloureux pour les sorciers courageux et âpres au combat tel les Londubat pour l'ancienne génération. Donc, les veules, n'ayez pas peur, ce sera quasiment instantané. Un décès idiot, vain et peu glorieux certes, mais sans supplices autres que ceux de l'Avada. Quant aux imbéciles qui se voilent la face, ceux qui font l'autruche, ils auront une mort à peu près similaire à celle des trouillards qui tremblent dès qu'une baguette s'agite sous leur nez ! Seul ceux qui comprennent l'ampleur du danger et du désastre environnant ont une chance. Il y a des tourments et des pertes au champ d'honneur mais au moins ceux qui sont tombés l'ont-ils fait en héro ! Ils croyaient en une noble cause et se battaient en son nom : pour protéger les moldus, crackmols, enfants ou vieillards par exemple… il y en a même qui meurent pour protégez les lâches et les crétins dont certains d'entre vous font partis ! A mon avis c'est inutile, je ne donnerai pas ma vie pour celle d'un poltron ou d'un être se complaisant dans l'ignorance de la situation ! A chacun de faire et d'assumer ses choix ! Vous ne voulez pas faire face ? Et bien soit, prenez une pelle et creusez votre tombe ça nous épargnera du travail !"

Il oriente brusquement son attention sur le Directeur fulminant de l'établissement : "Maintenant que les choses sont claires j'attends toujours ma réponse et je perd patience !"

A l'énoncé de ce dernier mot la table des professeurs s'envole pour aller s'écraser contre l'un des murs de la Grande Salle. Il n'en reste bientôt plus que quelques brindilles tout juste bonnes a alimenté une cheminée. L'ensemble des enseignants a bondis en arrière, se protégeant des éclats de bois et de vaisselles par un sort ou un autre… toutefois, pas toujours lancés suffisamment prestement comme en témoigne les balafres marquant le visage de nombreux membres du corps professoral. La pauvre Sybille, bien qu'ayant été protégée par le terrifiant professeur Snape, tremble comme une feuille. Le regard que lui adresse son collège lui signifie qu'elle est pathétique et qu'il n'apprécie pas spécialement d'avoir l'arcade sourcilière ouverte pour cause de son incapacité à se défendre seule. C'est également le cas de Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui, obéissant comme le maître des potions à une consigne de l'Ordre selon laquelle il faut veiller à la survie de l'excentrique Trelawney suite aux précieuses et au combien rares prédictions décisives qu'elle accomplit parfois, se retrouve affublée d'une merveilleuse lèvre fendue et d'une plaie courant du bas de sa joue au sommet de son front. Tous paraissent incrédules, preuve supplémentaire de leur surprise face à ce phénomène. En effet, _Drago_ n'a pas esquissé le moindre geste, ni même cillé des yeux. Ceux-ci sont restés constamment braqués dans ceux du Directeur.

Les élèves déjà plus ou moins choqués voire effrayés par l'arrivée puis le discours du Serpentard sont maintenant totalement terrorisés pour une bonne partie d'entre eux. Les premières années ne sont pas les seuls à pleurer et trembloter. Certaines jeunes filles sont en pleine crise d'hystérie, ne cessant de répéter qu'elles vont mourir. D'autre encore, totalement hébétés, sont dans l'incapacité même de penser. Néanmoins, il y en a qui, le visage dur et fermé, fixent _Drago_ avec une rare intensité et une détermination toute guerrière. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago sont de ceux là. D'une certaine manière c'est assez comique pour le trouble fête de voir son propre passé se dresser contre lui. Ils paraissent le défier de prétendre que leurs tombes vont bientôt être creusées ou qu'ils sont des lâches. Il y en a même tel Hermione ou Dean, qui, baguettes sorties et prêts à se battre, prennent le temps de consoler les moins âgés et rassurer les plus terrifiés. C'est dans ces deux dernières catégories que résident les combattants de demain. _Drago_ le sait. Oubliant un instant _Hermione_ et ignorant volontairement les enseignants, il les regarde un à un, tous si jeunes, pleins de fougue et se croyant assez mûrs pour la guerre. Si seulement ils savaient les atrocités qui les attendent… Non, ils le découvriront bien assez tôt.

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'il n'a pas eu un instant de repos. Même lorsqu'il n'est pas entrain de défendre sa vie ou celle des autres ses souvenirs le hantent. Toutes les fois où il s'allonge en quête d'un peu de sommeil l'horreur de ses jours l'envahit. Plus les années passent plus les cauchemars se font insistants et monstrueux. Il ne se sent pas le courage nécessaire, lui tout meneur d'homme et l'un des chefs de la résistance qu'il est, pour leur faire perdre ce reste d'innocence, leur dernière illusion. Il souhaite simplement que tous trouvent comme lui quelques moments de paix. Face à son fils rieur ou dans les bras de sa femme il parvient parfois à retrouver un brin de sérénité. Une raison de se battre… ou plutôt une raison de vivre. Il ignore ce qu'il fera si par malheur il perd l'un d'entre eux, ou pire les deux. Enfin si, il a bien une petite idée sur la question… il ira gonfler les rangs dans l'un des cimetières déjà bien remplis.

En passant sur certains visages une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume le saisit. Le petit Joël et son cœur énorme, toujours prêt à aller au front… tombé dans les premiers. Ou encore le fier Artus, un Serdaigle qui n'a rien à envier aux rouges et or. Quelle vigueur dans ses attaques, quelle hargne, un vrai battant néanmoins capable d'une profonde sollicitude à l'égard des plus faibles. Ils l'ont enterré la semaine dernière. Sa mère n'a pas supporté le choc. De ses huit enfants et treize petits enfants il ne lui restait que lui. Son mari avait périt il y a bien longtemps, durant le premier conflit. Elle les a rejoint derrière le voile deux jours après l'enterrement de son ultime fils. Une brave femme avec un caractère assez proche de celui de Molly Weasley. Elle leur faisait de bons petits plats, pansait leurs blessures au corps au cœur et à l'âme. Elle les considérait tous, quelques soit leur âge, comme ses enfants. C'est pour cela que tout le monde l'aimait, particulièrement les orphelins. Et pour dire, _Snape_ lui-même a parût affecté par ce décès. Le temps passant _Drago_ développe une admiration énorme pour ceux qui, tel _Severus_, _Arthur_ ou _Minerva_, ont connu la première guerre et parviennent encore à tenir le coup. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer dans vingt ans être dans la même situation, il craquera avant. On ne peut pas vivre si longtemps au milieu de toutes ces horreurs. Ou plutôt survivre, car on ne peut décemment qualifier de vie la sombre existence qu'ils mènent. Fichtre monde que le sien.

Poursuivant son tour d'horizon il contemple longuement Neville tentant maladroitement d'arrêter les pleurs d'un jeune premier année. Un sourire effleure ses lèvres. Si seulement son lui de 1998 savait à quel point il allait finir par apprécier le Gryffondor. Certains se sont indéniablement révélés durant les années noires. _Neville_, en plus d'être quelqu'un d'adorable et serviable, en tout point un excellent ami, est un combattant de premier ordre, un atout précieux pour leur camp. _Drago_ souhaiterai que rien qu'une fois _Alice_ et _Franck_ reprennent suffisamment conscience du monde qui les entoure pour voir quel homme leur fils est devenu. Ils seraient si fiers de lui… tout comme sa chère grand-mère. Elle qui était toujours tellement avide de le voir prendre la relève de ses parents n'aura même pas eu ce bonheur. Elle n'a fait que l'entr'apercevoir et ce n'est déjà pas si mal… mis à part qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire à son petit-fils tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui. Cela se voyait dans ses regards mais _Drago_ est persuadé que _Neville_ aurait aimé l'entendre. La disparition de la vieille femme a profondément touché le dernier né des _Londubat_. En la perdant il a vu s'envoler les restes de son enfance. Alors voilà, _Drago_ se sent investi d'une sorte de mission. Il veille à ce que ce satané Gryffondor sache qu'il est le digne héritier de ses parents, que les enfants le voient en héro et qu'il peut être fier de ce qu'il accomplit… toutefois il reste un _Malefoy_ alors en général il fait passer le message par une franche accolade ou une tape dans le dos.

De Neville il passe à Drago. Son propre passé qui le contemple avec incrédulité, un brin de fierté également, mélangé avec un je ne sais quoi de dégoût. C'est étrange. Cependant il est bien placé pour savoir que ses sentiments ont toujours été plus ou moins paradoxaux. Assez rapidement il décide de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre. L'image qui lui est renvoyée lui rappelle ô combien il était un enfant perdu, sans attache, sans joie, un être ivre de douleur et de rage mal contenue ne faisant confiance à personne si ce n'est à lui-même… et qu'il l'est sans doute encore aujourd'hui, malgré les années qui ont passées. À moindre mesure certes mais... Son regard dévie inexorablement, fuyant un reflet de lui-même qu'il souhaite méconnaître, oublier. Inévitablement ses yeux se portent sur Hermione, si jeune, si frêle, ne connaissant pas encore l'ampleur de la force qui l'anime. Ebauche de femme qui deviendra son seul point d'encrage, la seule certitude de sa triste vie, avec _James_ bien sûr. Elle l'ignore encore néanmoins c'est elle seule qui a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Sans son appui, sa confiance, son amour il n'aurait probablement jamais franchi **le** pas décisif… ou n'y aurait pas survécu. Une pensée le frappe avec violence, le faisant chanceler, manquant le renverser : il va peut-être la perdre... si ce n'est déjà fait. Par conséquent cela le ramène au sujet qui le préoccupe et donc à celui qui détient les réponses : Dumbledore. Etrangement ce dernier n'a pas bronché, il attend. Pour la première fois le Serpentard semble prendre conscience du chambard qu'il a provoqué. Désormais plus calme il suggère au Directeur de Poudlard :

- Peut-être pourrions nous aller ensemble à l'infirmerie et discuter de la santé de ma femme en chemin ?  
- Cela me semble en effet une excellente idée Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez produit assez de dégâts par ici. J'accepte d'excuser votre attitude suite au souci que vous paraissez nourrir à l'égard de Miss Gr… Madame Malefoy néanmoins que cela ne se reproduise plus. Agresser le personnel de l'établissement et effrayer les élèves ne vous avancera pas à grand-chose.  
- J'en ai conscience mais je maintiens tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Ce n'était qu'une part de la réalité. De plus je ne suis pas l'un de vos jouets Albus. Je n'ai jamais aimé les marionnettes si vous voyez ce que j'insinue.  
- Je vous comprends parfaitement. Vous êtes limpide. Si nous sommes d'accord, après vous. Je suis certains que vous n'avez pas oubliez la route.

C'est ainsi que disparaissent dans le hall attenant à la salle, _Drago_, _James_ et Dumbledore. Derrière eux le chaos s'apaise progressivement sous l'action des professeurs. Les étudiants ne tardent pas à rejoindre leur salle commune où les pleurs et commentaires continueront jusque tard dans la nuit. Du côté des enseignants, ils attendent le retour d'Albus dans le bureau de celui-ci, afin d'avoir des explications tout en pestant contre le nouveau venu. Minerva Mc Gonagall est outragée par sa conduite, elle veut, comme beaucoup de ses collègues, avoir une petite "discussion" avec lui. Severus Snape quant à lui est animé de pulsions meurtrières, Sybille Trelawney ne cesse de sangloter prédisant la fin du monde et les tableaux piaillent à tout va… tout cela au son du "petit renne au nez rouge" ! Dans sa colère le directeur des Serpentard a renversé une étagère déclenchant un enchantement de Noël que personne ne parvient à stopper tandis que Peeves a condamné l'unique porte de sortie…. Deux heures plus tard les portraits ont pris la fuite alors que tous les enseignants ceux sont résignés à entendre pour ce qui paraît être la millième fois le refrain de l'entêtante chansonnette… même Severus suit le rythme de celle-ci. Affalé par terre, le regard vide, il se frappe, avec la régularité d'un métronome, la tête contre le mur.

Dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh les choses évoluent. Lorsque _Drago_ s'est retrouvé pour la première fois face à sa femme pâle et immobile dans ce lit immaculé il n'a pu retenir un geste de recul. Elle lui est apparut comme morte. Il s'est repris en sentant son fils, leur fils s'agiter dans ses bras afin de rejoindre sa mère. Malgré les sentiments réciproques de relative antipathie qu'il ressent à l'égard du vieux sorcier qui les a accompagné jusqu'ici leur conversation fut instructive. Après quelques hésitations il s'approche _d'Hermione_, écarte une mèche qui lui barre le visage et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. La chaleur que son corps dégage finit de le rassurer. Elle est bien vivante. Il l'examine attentivement puis s'adresse à Dumbledore toujours présent dans la pièce.

- Avez-vous envisagé d'utiliser la légimencie afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe en elle ?  
- Oui, bien évidemment. Néanmoins ni le professeur Snape ni moi-même n'avons réussit à percer la barrière qui semble protéger son esprit. A chaque tentative elle nous a repoussé de manière de plus en plus violente.  
- Je vois. Avec votre concours, celui de Severus et l'aide de _James_ je devrais pouvoir y parvenir. Si mes conclusions sont exactes physiquement rien n'empêche son réveil. C'est son subconscient qui le lui interdit. Cela fait parti de certaines mesures que nous avons mis en place au fil des années. En cas de capture l'on essaye de se plonger dans une sorte de sommeil où rien ne peut nous atteindre… à part la mort bien évidement. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour quelles raisons elle se serait mise dans cet état de stase alors qu'elle est en lieu sûr. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle s'est évanouie après son arrivée ?  
- Oui, elle a eu le temps de nous observer quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux.  
- Hum. Ce n'est pas logique. En supposant que pour une raison ou une autre elle se serait crue en danger jamais elle ne se serait volontairement mise en coma sachant _James_ sans protection. Je ne comprends pas. Il faut vraiment que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite et sonder ses pensées.  
- Je comprends vos motivations mais êtes vous certain de pouvoir y arriver ? La dernière fois que nous avons fait une tentative ce pauvre Severus est resté inconscient deux jours.  
- Normalement elle devrait me reconnaître et me laisser passer. Toutefois je suis inquiet, cette situation est totalement illogique donc au cas où je préfère prendre quelques précautions et avoir recours à vos talents.  
- Bien évidemment nous ferons tout notre possible avec le professeur Snape pour vous aider néanmoins j'estime que c'est trop dangereux de mêler un enfant si jeune à tout cela. Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait être utile.  
- JE VEUX MA MAMAN ! Toi t'es méchant et toi t'es nol ! Je veux ma maman ! Snif, snif. Je veux maman.

La petite voix qui s'était élevée en un cri se brisa par quelques pleurs. Les larmes roulent librement sur les joues du bout de chou qui tente vainement de se hisser sur le lit pour s'allonger tout contre elle en quête d'un peu de chaleur maternelle. Pour lui, c'était maintenant clair, _Drago_ est "méchant" car il les a laissé et Dumbledore est "nul" car il n'a pas réussit à lui rendre sa mère. Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines qu'Hermione ne parvient plus à tenir son rôle de maman de substitution. L'illusion a fonctionné quelques mois, _James_ avait l'impression d'être avec sa mère mais malheureusement il s'est bien souvent retrouvé face à une Hermione dépassée par les évènements et qui ne correspondait en rien aux souvenirs qu'il garde de sa "vraie" mère. Il l'avait senti dès le premier jour, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était tout d'abord agrippé à Drago. C'est chez lui que la marge existante entre son présent de dix-sept ans et son futur de vingt-quatre ans était, et est toujours, la plus mince. D'autant plus qu'après son petit séjour dans la cave des Malefoy, à son retour _James_ a reconnu, au fond des yeux d'aciers, le regard de son père. C'est lui qui a, tout à la fois et de manière contradictoire, le moins et le plus évolué.

Cela tient sans doute en grande partie au fait que la préfète en chef a encore des réactions assez enfantines qu'il n'a jamais vu chez sa mère. Toutes les facettes de personnalité que lui a présenté Drago, _James_ les avait déjà vu chez son père mais jamais il n'avait vu les nerfs de sa mère lâcher ou encore ne sachant pas où le retrouver, ne connaissant pas sa berceuse préférée. C'est ce genre de petits détails qui font que jamais _James_ ne s'est totalement attaché à la jeune Gryffondor. Il a vu des failles chez elle qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son futur elle. En effet _Hermione_ n'est pas le type de femme a craquer devant son enfant ou a faire passer quoique ce soit avant sa famille. Aux yeux de _James,_ _Hermione,_ tout comme _Drago,_ n'a aucune faiblesse. Et seul le Serpentard a su lui rendre cette illusion propre à l'enfance. Aujourd'hui tout va de travers pour le petit ange, Hermione ne tient plus son rôle, _Hermione_ est toujours inanimé, pour la première fois elle l'a laissé seul, Drago parvient plus ou moins à maintenir en équilibre instable les restes de ses croyances d'enfant mais _Drago_ l'a trahit, son père a manqué à sa promesse, son père n'est pas infaillible… ni son père ni sa mère ne le sont, rien ne va plus. Alors comme tout gamin il veut sa maman, la vraie !

Une sombre douleur vrille le regard glacé de l'homme tandis qu'il dépose son fils sur le lit et le voit sangloter en enterrant son visage dans le cou de celle qui est toute sa vie, toute leur vie.

- Albus, je ne vous demande pas de comprendre ni de me faire confiance dans l'absolu. Néanmoins je peux vous assurer que jamais je ne mettrai la vie de mon enfant en danger. Ni moi, ni _Hermione_. Il n'aura rien de particulier à faire si c'est ce que vous craigniez. Il est trop jeune pour ça. Je compte simplement sur sa présence. Je pense qu'elle ressentira qu'il est là, tout près d'elle, son instinct maternel prendra le dessus, elle fera tout pour ne pas le blesser et par conséquent ses tentatives pour me repousser seront moins violentes. Je serais le seul à pénétrer son esprit. Vous ne serez là que pour me communiquer un peu de vos forces. Comme vous pouvez le constater je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et le voyage jusqu'ici m'a en parti épuisé. Normalement dès qu'elle m'aura reconnu elle me laissera passer. Tout ira bien, j'en suis convaincu.  
- Je reste quelque peu dubitatif mais je veux bien vous croire… et ce petit bonhomme à clairement besoin de sa mère. Attendez moi là, je vais chercher Severus, il doit être dans mon bureau avec les autres enseignants.  
- Bien.

Sur ce Albus Dumbledore quitte l'infirmerie laissant le père et le fils en un tête à tête tendu au dessus du corps de la jeune femme.

- _James_ ? _James_ ? Regarde moi s'il te plait. Je te promets de te ramener ta maman. Tu m'entends ? _James _? Dis quelque chose.  
- Je te cois plus. T'es qu'un menteu.  
- Hum. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à prononcer les "R" à ce que je constate. Ne me regarde pas si méchamment ce n'est pas grave, je faisais simplement une remarque. Comprends moi, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir quitté il y a quelques jours à peine. Pour toi cela remonte à de longues semaines mais pas pour moi.

Moment de silence, _Drago_ quémande du regard le pardon de _James_… inutilement.

- Tu ne veux pas venir me faire un câlin ? Tu n'en as pas assez d'être seul ici ? Tu ne veux rien me dire d'autres ? Très bien, alors laisse moi te répondre et écoute : non, je ne suis pas un menteu**r** _James_. Je t'aime, je vous aime tous les deux et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous. En revanche je ne suis pas parfait, personne ne l'est et j'avoue que cette fois-ci j'ai en parti échoué. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser seul ici autant de mois. Ce n'était pas prévu, j'ai fait une erreur. Pardonne moi s'il te plait.

L'enfant semble hésiter, déchiré entre son désir de tendresse, d'amour paternel et sa fierté mêlée de rancoeur. Finalement c'est cette dernière partie de lui qui emporte la manche. Il a été trop blessé par son absence, il veut le lui faire payer et lui montrer que lui aussi est un dur, qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui. La réponse tombe tranchante comme un couperet.

- Non.

_Drago_ souffre, il se sent impuissant à soulager son fils et terriblement coupable. Néanmoins ce qui le touche le plus, ce qui le bouleverse jusqu'au tréfonds de son être c'est le regard que _James_ lui renvoie. Il est entrain de perdre son enfant, son bébé a abandonné un peu plus d'innocence pour compenser en dureté, en froideur. Il n'a que quatre ans et _Drago_ le voit déjà se développer de la même manière que lui-même à son âge. Il se renferme, s'isole volontairement. Refuse l'amour pour ne pas en pâtir. Non, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça. _Drago_ va se battre jusqu'au bout pour que son fils ne grandisse pas dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Cela fait trop mal, il faut qu'il sache qu'il peut encore compter sur lui, sur sa mère, sur les autres en général. Il n'est pas seul, il ne le sera plus jamais, l'homme serre les poings et s'en fait la promesse. La voix faussement enjouée, il essaye de lui communiquer un peu d'entrain, d'intérêt, lui rappeler les bons moments.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Tu verras que tout redeviendra comme avant. On va rentrer à la maison, on jouera tous les deux, on fera des blagues à ce cher tonton Sevy, je t'emmènerai dans de folles courses en balai, _Hermione_ te lira une histoire, elle te fera un baiser sur le front en te bordant, on ira pique niquer tous les trois. Ça te plairai non ?  
- Hum.  
- Waouh ! Quel progrès tu ne m'as pas répondu non. Allez souris.  
- Non.  
- Ok, retour à la case départ. _James_ je te promets qu'elle va se réveiller.  
- Pouve le.  
- Tu veux que je te le prouve avant de me pardonner ?  
- Vi. Je veux maman.  
- Hum, je vois. Et bien il n'y a plus qu'à attendre leur retour et on va s'en occuper. Tu es prêt à m'aider ?  
- Pou néveiller maman ?  
- Oui pour réveiller maman.  
- D'acco.  
- Bien. Tu me sers la main pour faire la paix ?  
- Non. Elle est pas néveillée.  
- Hum quel fichu caractère tu as ! Je me demande de qui tu tiens ça. Certainement pas de moi.

Regard noir.

- Ok ok je n'ai rien dit. C'est fou ça, moi, ton père, je suis obligé de baisser les bras face à toi, mon gamin de quatre ans. Décidemment c'est vraiment une sale époque. Réveille toi 'mione.

A cet instant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, laissant passer le Directeur et un Severus Snape en piteux état, le regard hagard et les lèvres murmurants des paroles inaudibles… dans un premier temps.

- **_Quand la neige recouvre la verte Finlande, Et que les rennes traversent la lande, Le vent dans la nuit Au troupeau parle encore de lui  
_**- Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?  
- **_On l'appelait Nez rouge Ah comme il était mignon, Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, Rouge comme un lumignon  
_**- Une blague de Peeves je le crains.  
- **_Son p'tit nez faisait rire Chacun s'en moquait beaucoup, On allait jusqu'à dire Qu'il aimait boire un p'tit coup.  
_**- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ce fantôme de malheur.  
- **_Une fée qui l'entendit Pleurer dans le noir Pour le consoler lui dit Viens au paradis ce soir.  
_**- Oh pas grand-chose, il les a tous enfermé dans mon bureau alors que retentissait en boucle une chanson de noël… Je vous laisse deviner laquelle. Severus est le plus atteint et…  
- _**Comme un ange ****Nez rouge****, Tu conduiras dans le ciel Avec ton p'tit ****nez rouge**** Le chariot du ****père Noël.  
**_- Allez savoir pourquoi mais je paris sur "Le petit renne au nez rouge". Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est de pire en pire. Combien de fois a-t-il entendu cette chanson ?  
- **_Quand ses frères le virent d'allure si leste Suivre très digne les routes célestes. Devant ses ébats, plus d'un renne resta baba  
_**- Je l'ignore avec exactitude mais disons au moins cinq cent fois.  
**- **_**On l'appelait Nez rouge Ah comme il était mignon, Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, Rouge comme un lumignon**** ! MOUHAHAHAHA ROUGE COMME UN LUMIGNON ! UN LUMIGNON ! UN LUMIGNON !  
**_- Silencio  
- Ouf, merci Albus, j'apprécie cette initiative de votre part. Cela fait un bien fou quand ça s'arrête. En revanche je doute qu'il nous soit d'un grand secours.  
- Oui, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos.  
- Une bonne semaine ne serait pas de trop j'imagine.  
- Au bas mots. Je l'ai emmené jusqu'ici pour le confier à Pompon.  
- Faites donc.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Le très digne professeur de potion se retrouve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire en chemise de nuit, attaché à un lit une poche de glace magique sur le front et un thermomètre dans le… l'infirmière tire à cet instant précis le rideau sur cette vision cauchemardesque.

- Pff. Je vais pouvoir faire chanter _Severus_ des années avec ça… et dans tous les sens du terme. Je sens que je vais me régaler, peut-être même devrais-je révéler cette information de haute importance à Potter et Weasley. Bref passons. Etes-vous prêt Albus ? demande-t-il à nouveau sérieux.  
- Tout à fait.

Lorsque enfin, après maintes tentatives épuisantes, _Drago_ parvient à briser les barrières dressées dans l'esprit _d'Hermione_ il se retrouve face au vide avant d'être assailli d'images et de sensations sombres. Le noir qui l'oppresse, la solitude, la peine, la douleur, la guerre, les morts… _Drago_ hère au milieu de ce chaos en quête de sa femme. Où s'est-elle réfugiée, dans quel coin de son esprit a-t-elle trouvé abris. De longues minutes s'écoulent ou peut-être est-ce des heures, il n'a plus conscience du temps qui passe. Une seule chose l'obsède, sortir sa femme de cet enfer qu'elle a elle-même créé. C'est étrange, parfois il aperçoit comme une sorte de luminosité, un souffle de chaleur et dès qu'il s'en approche tout disparaît.

Soudain il comprend qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre de tapi dans l'ombre. Elle rode et attaque toute parcelle de lumière dès que celle-ci apparaît. Alors il se met en chasse, il inverse les rôles, c'est lui qui rode, c'est lui qui traque, et ce jusqu'au bout de ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il la coince, la chose, dans un recoin des souvenirs _d'Hermione_. La chose prend forme, la chose a un nom, la chose est le produit d'un odieux et barbare sortilège de magie noire, probablement l'œuvre de _Bellatrix_ _Lestranges_. Pas étonnant _qu'Hermione_ se soit effondrée, elle s'est battue tant qu'elle a pu contre le mal qui l'envahissait mais lorsqu'elle a su son fils en sécurité elle a rendu les armes. Comptant sur lui pour venir la sortir de là. Lui qui a mis plus de sept mois à venir, sept mois qu'elle survit ainsi. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop tard ? Est-ce qu'elle aura encore l'énergie de se battre avec lui, la force de trouver l'espoir qui lui fait cruellement défaut en ce moment ? _Drago_ veut y croire. Il ne peut pas la perdre ainsi, et puis il a promis à _James_, il n'a pas le droit d'échouer.

Enfin la bête tombe, elle est affaiblie, c'est à _Hermione_ de terminer le travail, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut bannir la chose. Alors _Drago_ se concentre sur tous les souvenirs heureux qu'ils ont en commun et les lui envoie. Ceux sont des vagues de chaleur, de tendresse et d'amour qui se déversent en _Hermione_. La lumière revient, il fait bon, il fait chaud néanmoins _Drago_ est inquiet, une petite part d'ombre subsiste, suffisamment pour que la créature réapparaisse, et lui est si lasse, il ignore s'il aura encore longtemps la vitalité nécessaire pour garder le contact alors il mise toutes ses dernières cartes sur _James_. Il va au bout de lui-même afin de permettre à son fils d'entrer même brièvement en contact avec sa mère. Et c'est le déclic. Son enfant a besoin d'elle, il est là, il l'attend, ils l'attendent tous deux. Elle se bat avec toute la fougue qui la caractérise, la lionne qui est en elle rugit. Avant de se sentir partir _Drago_ a tout juste le temps de voir une lumière éclatante régner dans l'esprit _d'Hermione_ et au milieu de celle-ci un sourire.

"Elle est sauve." C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le jeune homme plonge dans le néant tandis que son épouse s'éveille.

Hésitante _Hermione_ ouvre péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle voit c'est le regard brillant de son fils qui l'étreint puissamment en murmurant au creux de son oreille "maman je t'aime". Petit à petit son univers s'élargit. Elle se redresse, berce son enfant et observe les lieux. Son regard se pose sur Albus Dumbledore. Il respire difficilement paraissant éreinté. Les traits tirés il lui adresse un signe de tête de bienvenu tout en s'asseyant péniblement sur une chaise. Elle se dégage la gorge voulant parler. Mais après ces longs mois de silence seul un marmonnement incompréhensible franchit ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques tentatives c'est la bonne.

- _James_.  
- Maman !  
- Je suis là mon bébé. Je suis là. Tout va bien maintenant.  
- T'as plo mal ?  
- Je n'avais pas mal rassure toi, j'étais juste très très fatiguée.  
- C'est vai ?  
- Oui, mais maintenant que j'ai bien dormi il n'y a plus de problème alors ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ?  
- Vi.  
- Il faut aller chercher Pompon pour papy Albus. Tu veux bien t'en occuper s'il te plait.  
- NON ! Je veux pas te laisser.  
- Promis je n'irai nulle part. Quand tu reviendras je serais toujours là. Albus a besoin d'aide tu vois. Et moi je ne peux pas encore me lever.  
- T'as mal alos ?  
- Non mais ça fait sans doute quelques semaines que je n'ai pas marché. Vas y s'il te plait _James_. Soit un gentil garçon.  
- Tu pati a pas ?  
- Non, promis.  
- D'acco.

Péniblement l'enfant descend du lit et se faisant heurte un corps. Tout à la joie de retrouver sa mère il en avait oublié son père.

- Maman ?  
- Je ne partirai pas _James_ promis. Va maintenant.  
- C'est pas ça.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?  
- Il dot aussi papa ?  
- Hein ?  
- Bah vi, il bouge plos. Il dot comme toi avant ?

Elle ne comprend rien à ce que lui dit son fils puis elle prend conscience qu'elle ne voit pas _Drago_ alors qu'elle est persuadée que c'est lui qui est venu la sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle était plongée. Difficilement elle se tourne sur le côté de manière à voir ce que fixe leur bambin. Son cœur se serre tandis que la panique l'envahit. _Drago_, son mari, gît au sol dans une posture loin d'être naturelle. Elle distingue pour la première fois son visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et son torse zébré de rouge. Une tâche sombre s'élargit sur sa cuisse ainsi qu'une autre à l'arrière de son crâne. Il semble avoir percuté un objet pendant sa chute. Le souffle court elle se contrôle et c'est d'une voix ferme dénuée de peur qu'elle s'adresse à _James_. Il est hors de question qu'elle lui transmette l'angoisse qui la ronge.

- Oui, papa est fatigué. Il se repose mais maintenant il faut que tu ailles chercher Pompon.  
- Pouquoi il dot pa te ?  
- Rhem, il était vraiment épuisé alors il s'est endormi par terre voilà tout. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir donc il faut que tu ailles chercher Pompon pour qu'elle le mette au lit.  
- Je vais le néveiller si to veux.  
- NON ! Euh je veux dire, non, laisse le se reposer. Si tu veux me faire plaisir court vite chercher Pompon.  
- D'acco.

Et le voilà qui s'élance tout joyeux d'avoir retrouvé sa maman, et surtout pressé de pouvoir se blottir à nouveau contre elle, chercher l'infirmière.

Une semaine plus tard _Hermione_ et _Drago_ se dirigent main dans la main, _James_ courrant devant eux jusqu'au bord du lac, près de leur arbre. Ils ont énormément discuté mais pour eux toute cette situation est étrange. L'un comme l'autre ont l'impression de s'être quittés il y a relativement peu de temps. Pour _Drago_ il s'est écoulé trois semaines entre le départ de sa famille et sa propre arrivée. Pour _Hermione_ qui était inconsciente, le temps a passé différemment, elle a été terriblement surprise, choquée en apprenant la durée de son coma qu'elle imaginait bien plus courte. Ça l'était dans ses souvenirs… dans leurs souvenirs. Voilà une nouvelle preuve que le temps n'est pas immuable. Le moindre changement en entraîne un autre et ainsi de suite, résultat, c'est toute une foule de modifications même minimes qui survient. En effet pour _Hermione_ et _Drago_ leur passé était différent. Ils ont connu l'arrivée de _James_ lors de leur dernière année d'étude mais il n'était resté que quelques semaines, et sa mère bien que blessée était consciente. C'est elle qui les avait amené à reconsidérer leur relation. Ils s'attendaient donc à revivre la même chose mais non, certains évènements ont dû changer lors de leur départ et en voilà les conséquences. Ils espèrent maintenant que la présence aussi longue de leur fils à cette époque ne provoquera pas de catastrophe à leur retour chez eux. Ils savent déjà que, dès l'instant où ils reprendront pied en 2004 une nuée de nouveaux souvenirs vont les assaillir, se mêlant à ceux qu'ils ont déjà et leur montrant la vie qu'ils ont eue en tenant compte des nombreux changements survenus. (1) Au final seul _James_ a vécu ces sept longs mois de séparation et en souffre. Le Serpentard est encore un peu faible, il lui faudra attendre avant de pouvoir les renvoyer tous trois à leur époque. Bien qu'il ne faille pas trop traîner pour éviter que l'un d'eux ne commence à être atteint par des troubles spatiotemporels. _James_ n'existe pas encore, il ne risque rien et tant _qu'Hermione_ était évanouie, quelque part en dehors du monde, elle était également hors de danger. Malheureusement ce n'est plus le cas. Ils leur restent au maximum un mois avant que les choses ne se gâtent. Cette échéance ne les empêche pas de rattraper le temps perdu : ils parlent, s'embrassent, s'aiment, profitent de la vie qui s'offre à eux, cet interlude de paix… auprès de leur fils.

Ce dernier a entièrement pardonné à son père depuis _qu'Hermione_ lui a expliqué que c'est lui qui les a envoyé ici. Que le regard bleu qui l'avait transpercé au milieu de la masse des mangemorts qui les encerclaient lui appartenait. Lui qui avait puisé dans ses forces pour les mettre en sécurité alors qu'il dévoilait sa présence à tous les serviteurs du mage noir qui l'entouraient. _(cf la scène du prologue) _Ils ont donc actuellement d'autres problèmes en têtes. Premièrement _Hermione_ s'est inquiétée des évènements qui se sont produits chez eux durant son absence, à commencer par : comment _Drago_ s'en est-il sorti après les avoir téléportés dans le passé. Puis, elle a été très attristée en apprenant la mort de beaucoup des leurs mais ravie des avancées réalisées par _Snape_ dans une potion complexe sur laquelle ils travaillaient tous deux, en collaboration avec _Neville_ pour les plantes, depuis de longues semaines. Un progrès aussi minime soit-il reste un progrès. Par la suite elle s'est enquise de cette époque ci. Réalisant les problèmes qui règnent entre son passé et celui de _Drago_ elle a décidé qu'il fallait leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Aujourd'hui elle a décrété qu'elle persuaderait son mari de l'aider à jouer les cupidons.

- _Dray_ ?  
- Hum.  
- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il existe des tensions entre nos autres nous ?  
- Peut-être.  
- Je me disais que l'on pourrait leur parler tu ne crois pas ?  
- Hum hum  
- Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Hum hum.  
- _Dray_ ?  
- Hum hum.  
- Arrêtes de lorgner dans mon décolleter et ôte ta main de ma cuisse !  
- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça habituellement.  
- J'ai dit ôte ta main et non pas remplace là par tes lèvres ! Je te rappelle que _James_ n'est pas très loin.  
- Mais non il joue là bas.  
- _Drago_ ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens.  
- Pff tu n'es vraiment pas joueuse.  
- Arrête de bouder et de faire ton gamin. Je te parlais sérieusement. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour eux.  
- J'y gagne quoi ?  
- Moi… et _James_. Je te signale que si nos passés restent ainsi dès que nous retournerons à notre époque tout risque d'être modifié. Plus de mariage, plus de nuits de luxures et plus d'enfant.  
- Je sais je sais mais j'ai horreur de jouer les marieur.  
- Je ne te demande pas d'aimer ça.  
- Grrrr  
- En revanche je peux te promettre que tu apprécieras ta récompense de ce soir si tu réussis à convaincre ton passé d'être moins… moins toi.

Ce faisant le regard aguicheur elle caresse d'une main le torse de son mari descendant progressivement jusqu'à son entre jambe tandis qu'elle se penche en avant lui offrant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine libre de tout soutien gorge. S'humidifiant les lèvres elle s'empare de la main de _Drago_ qui reposait à nouveau sur sa cuisse et la glisse sous sa robe jusqu'à l'orée de son intimité. Sentant qu'elle a éveillé l'attention du Serpentard elle l'incite à répondre. C'est un "d'accord" extrêmement roque qui lui indique qu'elle a gagné la partie. La seconde qui suit elle est debout le regard moqueur.

- Hey. Reviens ! Tu m'as promis une nuit de luxure !  
- Non mon cher. J'ai dit après que tout ça soit réglé, pas avant... et il fait encore jour.  
- Tu as vraiment tout d'une Serpentard tu sais ça ?  
- Tout comme _Ginny_. Il faut croire que vous, les hommes, vous aimez ça… ou tout du moins certains d'entre vous.  
- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Oui, autant s'y mettre tout de suite.  
- Mouais.  
- Ouh cache ton enthousiasme surtout. Ça te dérange si j'emmène _James_ ?  
- Non.  
- _James_ ! Viens vite on y va.  
- Vi.  
- Quant à toi _Dray_ tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
- Oui, oui ça va. J'irai dans quelques minutes. Je veux jouir un peu du calme environnant. Ça fait tellement d'années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir seul ici.  
- Je sais. Amuse toi bien mon cœur.  
- Auvoi papa.  
- A tout à l'heure crapule…. Evite d'embêter Severus ! Ce n'est pas très sympathique de chanter "le petit renne au nez rouge" chaque fois que tu le vois.  
- Non mais c'est amosant. A chaque fois il se tape la tête contre le mo ou son boreau.

_Drago_ retient difficilement un rire tandis qu'il lui répond.

- On prononce mur et bureau _James_. Maintenant dis moi que tu ne le feras plus.  
- Même un peu ?  
- Même un peu… et tu lui diras gentiment bonjour la prochaine fois que tu le croises.  
- Bon d'acco… mais t'es pas dole.

Boudeur et shootant dans l'herbe le bout de chou s'éloigne en compagnie de sa mère qui adresse un dernier sourire amoureux à son homme doublé d'un clin d'œil prometteur. _Drago_ secoue la tête avec amusement. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu profiter ainsi d'une journée, sans avoir à se préoccuper du danger constant qu'ils encourent. Il savoure le simple fait de pouvoir rester à l'air libre exposé à la caresse du soleil sans besoin de se cacher ou de se battre. Allongé dans l'herbe, les bras croisés sous la tête, il s'accorde quelques moments de rêverie. Il sait qu'aucun étudiant n'osera venir le déranger. Il les a pour ainsi dire tous traumatisés le premier jour. Parfois il y a du bon à s'appeler _Drago_ _Malefoy_… ne reste plus qu'à en convaincre son passé !

_Hermione_ avance sereinement vers le logement des préfets en chef. Elle sait qu'à cette heure elle a de fortes chances d'y trouver la Gryffondor. Elle hésite un instant. Doit-elle avant cela confier _James_ à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle n'est pas sans ignorer que son moi passé accepte mal son retour à elle. En effet depuis son réveil son fils ne dort plus dans la chambre de la jeune femme et reste les trois quarts de son temps avec ses parents légitimes. Finalement elle décide de l'emmener, Hermione sera probablement plus détendue pour discuter en le voyant jouer dans un coin.

- Tu seras sage et gentil avec elle d'accord ?  
- Vi. Et pis je l'aime bien moi.  
- Oui, ça je le sais mais pas elle, il faudra le lui dire.  
- Pouquoi elle le sait pas ?  
- Hum c'est difficile à expliquer. Elle t'aime beaucoup beaucoup et s'était habituée à toujours t'avoir avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle te voit moins elle est triste.  
- Je veux pas qu'elle est tiste.  
- Je sais bonhomme. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien.  
-Je peux lui fai un dessin ?  
- C'est une excellente idée elle sera très contente…. Aie.  
- Quoi ?  
- On ne dis pas quoi. Bref passons. Il y a Severus qui arrive en face. On va être obligé de le croiser. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de nous voir. Merlin on ne se demande même plus pourquoi.  
- Padon.  
- C'est du passé n'en parlons plus. Mais tu te souviens de ce que tu as promis à ton père. Pas de chanson et tu lui dis bonjour avec un joli sourire.  
- Mouis.  
- Je n'aime pas beaucoup quand tu as ce petit air là. On y est. Silence.

Encore dix pas et voilà, le moment fatidique est arrivé. Le ténébreux professeur les assassine littéralement du regard.

- Bonjour Severus. Agréable journée n'est ce pas ?

Seul un grognement lui répond tandis que, d'une pression de la main elle incite _James_ à tenir parole. L'enfant affiche son plus grand sourire, comme promis, et, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, articule haut et fort :

- Salo !

Un rugissement bestial résonne dans le couloir alors que, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux fous, la bave aux lèvres, l'interpellé se répand en injures de toutes sortes. Il postillonne à tout va, baguette sortie et la main tremblante de rage. _Hermione_ se met devant son fils afin de le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque… et accessoirement de la pluie peu ragoûtante qui s'échappe de la bouche écumante du sorcier. Hésitant entre le rire et le désespoir elle murmure pour elle-même : "Merlin ce petit monstre aura ma peau… ou plutôt celle de Severus." Elevant la voix de manière à pouvoir se faire entendre… et couvrir les "salo" répétitifs de _James _qui poursuit inlassablement… sur l'air d'une certaine chansonnette qui plus est, elle tente de le raisonner.N'arrivant à rien par la méthode adulte, responsable et logique, elle décide d'en employer une autre, toute personnelle, qu'elle a mise au point voilà quelques années, peu de temps après son union avec _Drago_. Elle comprend son fils, il est tellement drôle de se jouer de Severus… elle ne peut résister, elle craque et décide de le pousser à bout. Cela sera d'autant plus facile que ce Snape là n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend contrairement à son lui futur qui y est maintenant préparé.

- Sevy, Sevy voyons. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un tel état.  
- SEVY ? SEVY ! Espèce de déchet de la nature pour qui vous prenez vous pour oser m'appeler ainsi et me tutoyer alors que votre bâtard vient tout juste de m'insulter ouvertement !  
- Tu sais ce que l'on dit dans le monde moldu Sevy ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.  
- JE VAIS V…  
- Tut tut tut Sevychou. Il n'a même pas voulu te manquer de respect en plus. Ce n'est pas "salop" qu'il a voulu dire mais "salut". _James_ a encore quelques problèmes de prononciations. Il ne sait pas formuler les "'r" et remplace le son "u" par le "o". Ce n'est qu'un malentendu… mon chou.

Incapable de répondre, totalement désarmé, au bord de l'apoplexie et sans voix le terrible professeur Severus Snape recule jusqu'au moment fatidique où il se retrouve accolé au mur. En effet tandis qu'elle s'adressait à lui d'une voix suave et sensuelle elle s'est rapprochée jusqu'à se coller contre son corps. Le regard brûlant elle lui caresse la joue avec ce qui paraît être de la tendresse.

- M… Miss… Miss Gran… Miss Granger! Miss Granger! MISS GRANGER! MISS GRANGERRRRR!

Au fur et à mesure ses hurlements grimpent dans les aigusalors que, proche de la panique, il cherche comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Cela fait de si longues années que personnes n'a agit ainsi avec lui que ça lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Histoire de l'achever, _Hermione_ plante malicieusement un baiser sur la joue devenue rose du maître des potions. Puis elle se saisit de la main de _James_ et l'entraîne dans son sillage. L'enfant profite du dos tourné de sa mère pour asséner un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de la chauve souris des cachots… c'est juste pour "venger" son père. Il n'y a bien évidement pris aucun plaisir personnel comme en témoigne le large sourire qui éclaire les traits du diablotin. L'enseignant, totalement hébété, ne semble même pas s'apercevoir du coup qu'il vient de recevoir. Il les laisse partir sans réagir, une main le long de son corps tenant sa baguette abaissée et l'autre caressant, incrédule,l'endroit précis où l'espiègle jeune femme lui a déposé un baiser.

Dès l'angle du couloir atteint _Hermione_ rit aux éclats. A force de travailler au contact de ce drôle de personnage elle s'est attachée à l'homme. Elle adore le taquiner un peu, jouant de sa meilleure arme contre lui… sa féminité ! Et cela avec l'accord de _Drago_ qui s'amuse beaucoup de voir son parrain rosir, bégayer, détourner les yeux etc. Avec le temps toutefois il se contrôle de mieux en mieux, et comme _Hermione_ ne veut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, notamment parce qu'elle aime son mari et par conséquent n'est pas prête à faire certaine chose, l'amusement s'atténue avec les années. Aussi quel plaisir de retrouver les réactions de sa proie comme au premier jour. C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'elle frappe à la porte des préfets en chef.

- Oui ?  
- Hermione, c'est moi, enfin toi… Tu m'auras comprise. Je suis avec _James_ je peux entrer ?

Bref moment de silence. Enfin la porte s'ouvre, _James_ connaissant son rôle, les voici pour la première fois face à face toutes les deux sans personne autour pour les interrompre.

* * *

°°°

* * *

(1) J'ignore si cette explication à propos des souvenirs nouveaux qu'ils vont acquérir est très claire alors disons que si certaines d'entre vous connaissent la série "destins croisés" c'est un peu le même principe. Ils changent le passé résultat le futur est également différent et c'est en "sautant" dans celui-ci que les souvenirs de la nouvelle vie qu'ils ont vécu leurs reviennent. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus proche à ma vision des choses. Différences d'avec la série, les changements ne seront pas forcément tous très énormes et surtout ils gardent en mémoire des bribes de leurs premiers passés. Ils comprennent et connaissent les nouveautés tout en ayant conscience que justement ce sont des nouveautés. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit beaucoup plus clair mais bon posez moi des questions si vous avec des soucis de compréhension, je tacherai d'y répondre.

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin : **Ouf, ce fut un peu laborieux mais bon il est fini et pour une fois ça ne m'a pas pris trop de temps. J'espère que personne ne sera déçu ou choqué par certains passages de ce chapitre. J'ai quelques sombres moments actuellement dans ma vie personnelle (j'ai assisté il y a peu à l'enterrement d'un proche et vient d'apprendre le décès d'un deuxième, franchement deux en moins de trois semaines ça secoue un peu) et par conséquent j'utilise ma fic comme exutoire. J'avais besoin de m'amuser un peu d'où quelques passages qui peut-être n'avaient pas leur place ici mais qui, moi, m'ont considérablement détendu. Ainsi pour moi qui adore le couple HGSS (avec une Hermione majeur je précise et si possible plus élève à Poudlard) je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur réserver une petite scène. Navrée pour ceux qui ne supportent pas. En fait ce que je dis est un peu vrai pour tout ce qui touche à ce pauvre Severus que je n'ai pas épargné dans ce chapitre… que voulez vous j'en avais besoin. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cela et que vous aurez tout de même apprécié ce long chapitre… à vrai dire il est même un peu trop long (15 pages environ), j'ai failli le couper en deux au niveau de ""Elle est sauve." C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le jeune homme plonge dans le néant tandis que son épouse s'éveille." mais j'avoue, j'ai eu la flemme et je me suis dit que vous n'apprécieriez peut-être pas un nouveau cliffhanger ressemblant un peu à la fin du chapitre précédent (miki part se cacher) Allez je vais répondre à toutes vos reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur, merci à tous… à toutes

**Petit rappel de la fameuse chanson pour ceux que ça intéresse :**

**Le petit renne au nez rouge****  
****  
****Quand la neige recouvre la verte Finlande,****  
****Et que les rennes traversent la lande,****  
****Le vent dans la nuit****  
****Au troupeau parle encore de lui.**

**_On l'appelait Nez rouge_****_  
_****_Ah comme il était mignon,_****_  
_****_Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, _****_  
_****_Rouge comme un lumignon_**  
**  
****Son p'tit nez faisait rire****  
****Chacun s'en moquait beaucoup, ****  
****On allait jusqu'à dire****  
****Qu'il aimait boire un p'tit coup.**  
**  
****Une fée qui l'entendit****  
****Pleurer dans le noir****  
****Pour le consoler lui dit****  
****Viens au paradis ce soir.**  
**  
****Comme un ange Nez rouge,****  
****Tu conduiras dans le ciel****  
****Avec ton p'tit nez rouge****  
****Le chariot du père Noël.**

**Quand ses frères le virent d'allure si leste****  
****Suivre très digne les routes célestes.****  
****Devant ses ébats, plus d'un renne resta baba.**

**_On l'appelait Nez rouge_****_  
_****_Ah comme il était mignon,_****_  
_****_Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, _****_  
_****_Rouge comme un lumignon_**  
**  
****Maintenant qu'il entraîne ****  
****Son char à travers les cieux, ****  
****C'est lui le roi des rennes****  
****Et son nez fait des envieux.**  
**  
****Vous fillettes et garçons****  
****Pour la grande nuit,****  
****Si vous savez vos leçons ****  
****Dès que sonnera minuit.**  
**  
****Ce petit point qui bouge****  
****Ainsi qu'une étoile au ciel,****  
****C'est le nez de Nez rouge****  
****Annonçant le père Noël.**

**Réponses aux reviews :** Il y en a tout de même 30 ! C'est mon "meilleur score" lol Vive Elaviel ! Je te remercie miss caféinequi exausse les voeux En tout cas Merci beaucoup à toutes (tous) c'est vraiment gentil et agréable. En plus je viens de passer la barre des 300 (miki contente)

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :**héhé je me doutais bien que l'arrivée de Drago 2004 plairait. Pour la remise en couple des versions 1997… wait and see ! A bientôt

**Marion-moune :**Merci ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'es plu dans l'ensemble… et navrée pour le cafouillage d'Hermione mais bon elle a que 17, 18 ans elle ne peut pas être la mère parfaite… d'ailleurs je doute que qui que ce soit puisse prétendre l'être. C'était une scène qui me semblait nécessaire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura été aussi agréable. Biz

**Ayuluna :** Ma bêta d'amour à moi Alors vi je sais que tu adores le chap précédent… en fait tu me donnes l'impression de tous les aimer… est-ce que ce serait bon signe ? Pour msn c'est pas grave m'enfin c'est triste on ne s'y voit quasiment plus maintenant, snif. Allez gros bisous… et merci encore pour le boulot formidable que tu accomplis pour moi.

**Marilla-chan :**Oups désolée je t'offre un paquet de mouchoir pour me faire pardonner ? Allez tu as vu je suis pas si méchante la suite ne s'est pas fait trop attendre pour une fois. Bisou

**Estelle01 :** Hello, et merci beaucoup pour le petit mot. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu. Kiss

**Lyane :**Ta review m'a touché et bien amusé aussi. (Ils risquent de hurler à l'exploitation injuste des innocents ouvrages de magie par des folles hystériques de l'apprentissage) lol Pour ce qui est du réveil d'Hermione tu as ta réponse quant à ce qui concerne Dray 2004 et Dray 1997 c'est pour dans deux chapitres. Donc pas le prochain mais celui qui suit. Enfin si je respecte ce que j'ai initialement prévu. Merci encore, bisou.

**El diablo :** ça c'est du pseudo ! Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée… j'avoue avoir pensé à Snape (c'est un des mes personnages préférés pour ne pas dire mon personnage préféré) j'avais même tout un scénario délirant dans ma tête (à vrai dire j'en ai un pour quasi chaque chapitre, c'est pathétique) mais si je l'avais fait je crois que je me serais fait littéralement lynché lol Alors voilà comme je ne peux pas en faire un héro torturé dans cette fic à la place je le prend comme victime number one et je le maltraite. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Bye

**Daccs :**Je suis également contente de l'avoir reçue… ainsi que celle-ci. J'espère que tu auras encore un tel enthousiasme pour ma fic. Biz

**Yukito :**Tu remercieras ta petite sœur pour moi J'ignore si elle me review sous un pseudo donc je ne peux pas le faire moi-même mais bon merci à la petite sœur de Yukito. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, que ça vous plaise. Pour ce qui est de mes fins soit disant sadique… j'avoue c'est un de mes petits plaisirs en tant qu'auteur lol En revanche quand je suis lectrice ça m'énerve à un point ! Bref je comprends ta réclamation et m'excuse de ne pas vraiment changer mes habitudes en ce domaine. L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour la suite et en plus ce chapitre n'est pas petit donc c'est un bon point pour moi ça non ? Bisou

**Virg05 :** Non pas la torture s'il te plait ! mdr Je ne suis pas méchante la suite est là alors faut pas me taper d'accord ? Biz

**Papouz :**Merci pour cette superbe review. C'est très flatteur. (miki entreprend la danse de la victoire) Plus sérieusement je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic remporte un tel succès auprès de toi. J'écris pour mon plaisir certes mais également pour le votre à vous tous qui me lisez donc je suis toujours contente quand cela vous plait vraiment. Si tu savais combien on me les a réclamé les paroles de _James_ et l'arrivée de _Drago_, j'étais bien obligée de finir par m'exécuter sous peine de risquer d'abominables tortures lol Pour ce qui est de la séparation et de la possibilité de Lucius comme père, c'est mon côté sadique qui se manifestait et j'avoue que ça me plait bien niark niark niark. Rassure toi tu ne m'as absolument pas ennuyer, bien au contraire. Ce genre de review redonne un coup de fouet et m'aide à m'atteler plus rapidement à la rédaction du chapitre suivant… qui je l'espère ne t'aura pas déçu. Bisou

**Miss.S.Black :**Et oui beau gosse est dans la place mais tous aux abris il n'est pas de super bonne humeur Pour la coupe au milieu de ce passage, navrée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En revanche pour une fois je n'ai pas mis trop trop de temps entre mes deux mises à jour, donc comme tu le vois je ne suis pas une grande méchante. Biz

**Miss Malefoy :** Mdr j'ai adoré ta review, merci. Alors pour la rapidité je pense que tu peux être heureuse, à peine un mois entre deux updates depuis quelque temps ça ne se voyait plus Ensuite oui, tu as raison ma fic sent la fin, je dirais encore 3 chapitres après celui-là, en comptant l'épilogue. J'espère la finir de manière satisfaisante, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas trop me presser, je préfère prendre mon temps et finir cette fic qui m'a déjà pris plus d'un an de ma vie par quelque chose de qualité… enfin essayer. Tu souhaites ne pas avoir une impression de non fin sur cette fic et en fait je peux t'avouer que même si le passage qui clôturera cette fic laisse une fin ouverte (il est déjà dans mon esprit depuis le tout début de cette fic) permettant à votre imagination de poursuivre (voire à moi-même avec une seconde fic se situant… bref peut importe j'aurai deux possibilités mais j'en reparlerai le moment venu. Et même si je poursuis un jour je pense que ce ne sera pas tout de suite, le temps de me remettre de cette fic et de voir niveau étude où j'en suis) bref la fic aura tout de même une fin, fin. Pas celle que vous espérerez peut-être, ça je l'ignore mais bon ce sera bien une fin ! Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir été très claire là. Ensuite non je ne joue pas la fausse modeste, je t'assure que quand je dis ça je le pense, j'imagine que c'est du à un certain manque de confiance en moi et mes "talents" d'auteur. Bref maintenant je ne le dirais plus vu qu'à chaque fois j'ai tord lol Ah une dernière chose, contente que mon délire harry/dray t'es amusé, j'avais un peu peur de la réaction de certain(e)s… comme ici avec _Hermy_ et Sevy. (miki se prépare à recevoir les coups) Gros bisou et j'ai hâte de lire ta review (non non je ne quémande pas… ok peut-être un peu, mais c'est pas moi c'est tout la faute à James, il m'a piqué le clavier ! Comment ça c'est pas vrai ? Mais euh je pars bouder nah )

**Nanon :** Hello ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, en espérant que ça continue Pour James oui mon petit amour à un certain succès, c'est un futur briseur de cœur je le crains. Et vis-à-vis de Severus, que veux tu cet enfant l'adore, c'est ça victime favorite… et accessoirement la mienne… avec Ron mais bon Ron j'ai envie de le taper c'est pas ma faute. Biz

**BoudahMIM :**Youpi ! ça c'est à peu près ma réaction quand j'ai vu de qui était la review En revanche je suis navrée que par ma faute ton frère s'imagine des choses étranges sur ta santé mentale… en fait non je ne le suis pas du tout mais ma môman m'a appris à être poli lol En tout cas merci pour le com sur ce chapitre.. et d'avoir cité le chap 7 parce que grâce à toi j'ai été le relire et je me suis étonnée moi-même (j'ai même aimé mon titre, c'est un miracle). C'est le premier chapitre que je relis depuis quelques temps sans le trouver pitoyable. Bon ok pitoyable j'exagère mais jusqu'à présent quand je me relisais je ne trouvais pas ça transcendant, d'ailleurs j'avais arrêté de relire mes débuts. Bref je relirais entièrement cette fic lorsque j'y mettrai un point final. Ma discussion riry/dray j'avoue ça me détendais de les mettre dans cette situation et de faire un clin d'œil aux liseurs de ce couple slash. Pour les insultes je plaide coupable, j'avais pas d'inspiration (j'en ai utilisé bon nombre dans ma dernière fic sevmione) et puis c'était pas la partie de la conversation qui m'intéressait le plus, je reprendrai sans doute ça un de ces jours. D'ailleurs ça risque d'être mon problème pour quelque temps, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur aux insultes vue les évènements survenus dans ma famille récemment. Désolée, j'espère que ça ne gâche pas trop le plaisir de la lecture. Bonne année à toi aussi (moi je suis surchargée et j'ai un prof sadique qui a par exemple collé 13 élèves en 3 jours pour des raisons aussi futile que : "j'avais dit que le poids devait être en rouge pourquoi il est en bleu ? Vous êtes trop nuls pour comprendre ça ? C'est du foutage de gueule ! Collé !" Tu vois le genre). Bisous.

**Elaviel**** Tini :** Ouh la ça c'est de la review version roman ! J'adore Rhem pour mes erreurs lors des updates navrée, je sais c'est catastrophique, mais si tu voyais le temps que ça me prend en plus. C'est depuis qu'ils ont changé le système, ça me plaît pas, faut pas changer comme ça mes petites habitudes. Bon ok l'excuse est pitoyable --' j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais dis toi que si tu vois deux updates c'est une erreur de ma part, il n'y aura jamais deux chapitres d'une même fic publié le même jour. Tu me rassures pour le com sur mon chapitre, merci. Et désolée pour le harry/drago, j'en avais envie mais je me doutais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde… comme le léger sevmione dans ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, la fin de ma fic arrivant, de faire des clins d'oeils à certains autres couples. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop ta lecture. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un considère l'arrivée de _Drago_ comme nuisible à la reprise de la relation draymione. Et pis James il retrouve son papa, c'est plutôt bon pour lui ça non ? Mais si tu fais allusion à ça conception… je te laisse découvrir l'évolution des personnages induite par l'arrivée de _Dray_ et le réveil de _Mione_ dans les prochains chapitres. En revanche j'ai bien aimé ton analyse du comportement d'Hermione… tu es douée… et moi faudra vraiment que je lise ta fic, tu m'intrigues. Ensuite pour ce qui est du rappel que tu n'as pas eu besoin de faire (bien qu'il m'aurait ravi… une review en plus chouette, en plus pour avoir la suite re chouette, c'est du gentil ) c'est l'impatience silencieuse que j'ai entendu. Si si elle était tellement forte que ça ma réveillé ! Bon ok peut-être pas mais disons que j'essaye de ne pas faire trop durer l'attente entre deux chapitres (j'ai horreur de ça quand je lis une fic que j'aime et que bang trois mois d'attente entre chaque chapitre) alors quand ça commence à devenir très long je me fous un coup de pied aux fesses et me pose devant le clavier. Tu vois je pense à vous Pour ce qui est de la relecture des chaps, grâce à BoudahMIM qui m'a cité son chapitre préféré et bien je me suis étonnée moi-même à apprécier un chapitre assez ancien de ma fic, comme quoi faut pas désespérer. Pour répondre à ta question : oui j'ai lu hp6 dès sa sortie anglaise… et ma foi c'est pas mon préféré. Il y a trop de minauderie à mon goût. On se croirait dans les feux de l'amour. Franchement il y en a plein qui meurt, la guerre est lancée et Harry préfère arrêté le club (tu sais l'armée de Dumby), ne pas apprendre les sorts muets (désolée je ne sais pas comment ça a été traduit en français étant donné que je n'ai lu que la vo) tout ça pour flirter avec Ginny. Je suis d'accord pour un peu mais de là à mettre des chapitres entiers sur les différents couples faut pas exagérer ! En plus le ron mione se précise et j'ai une sainte horreur de ce couple ! La mort de Dumby ne m'étonne pas, c'était couru d'avance (dans tous les bouquins le vieux guide barbu fini toujours par mourir de préférence devant le disciple qui se doit de pousser un merveilleux et très original : noooooooon ! Il n'y a qu'à voir stars wars, pauvre obiwan, le seigneur des anneaux et autres du genre. M'enfin ils finissent tous par réapparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre, je sens bien dans le tome 7 Harry recevoir un message de Dumby, ou un indice ou une connerie de ce genre, manquerai plus qu'il réapparaisse sous forme de fantôme et ce serait le bouquet !). En revanche selon la manière dont JKR traitera le cas de Snape dans le dernier tome elle pourra peut-être malgré le désastreux Ron Hermione (cette pauvre fille méritait mieux) –quoique je me prend à rêver de la mort du meilleur ami du héro (c'est régulièrement le cas) qui pour une fois serait un cliché qui me comblerait - bref je disais que selon ce qu'elle fait de Severus elle pourrai peut-être remonter dans mon estime ou finir au ban des auteurs qui m'ont enchanter pour finir par me décevoir. Ma théorie étant que Snape n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être, d'autant plus que le seul point de vue que l'on a est toujours celui de Harry qui le déteste cordialement et par conséquent n'est pas objectif, le seul espoir niveau élèves peut venir d'Hermione. Bref je ne développerai pas ma théorie ici mais je me contenterai de dire que pour moi on peut interprétais les supplications de papy Dumby d'une autre manière que ne l'a fait Harry. Et oui, parfois on supplie pour mourir. D'autant plus que les deux sont occlumens, que Dumby est déjà entrain de mourir, que Sev est lié par un serment incassable sous peine de mort, que Drago n'a pas encore commis l'impardonnable et enfin de la discussion surprise par Hagrid. Bref tu l'auras compris si elle nous révèle que j'ai raison et que Severus est bien le personnage représentant l'idée de la rédemption elle restera dans mon estime, en revanche si elle nous dit que finalement depuis le début c'est un traître et qu'il n'y a jamais aucune chance de rachats aux erreurs passées (ce qui ne serait pas très pédagogique) je pars vomir ! Si tu mets en ligne ton projet de fic tiens moi au courrant ça pourrait m'intéresser Oui ta review m'a motivé… d'ailleurs ma réponse est énorme. Bisous

MERCI ! Pour la 30 ème ! Tu es mon héroïne lol C'est marrant, comme tu me le faisais remarquer tes deux reviews se rejoignent au final. Et pis oui je sais c'est pas trop l'amour fou entre eux en ce moment mais bon... niark niark

**Dragonia :**Hey ! Je suis contente que ait aimé mes persos et mes petits délires… espérons que ça continu. Pour la cohabitation des deux Dray il va te falloir attendre un peu et quant à savoir ce qu'il fait là… euh sa famille lui manquait peut-être tu ne crois pas ? Biz

**Audinette :**Merci, je suis touchée que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture, c'est un beau compliment… et mdr pour la pompom girl Mon tit James parle et comme tu as pu le voir ce n'est pas sans certaines conséquences au vu de ses légers problèmes de prononciation lol Kiss

**Scorpion :** Je suis heureuse que mon idée de base te plaise, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt

**Severia**** Dousbroune :** Oh oh ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me donne des idées niark niark (côté lubrique qui pointe le bout de son nez) L'idée de le rendre jaloux de lui-même est intéressante, il faut que j'arrive à caser ça quelques parts. Si tu vois une scène de ce style apparaître dans l'un des prochains chapitres tu sauras d'où elle vient J'espère en tout cas que ça continuera à te plaire. Bisou

**Celine :**Et bien tu vois finalement la suite est là plus vite que je ne le pensais. Contente ? Biz et merci pour le tit mot.

**Nfertari :**La suite la voici la voilà ! Pour ce qui est de la scène dray/harry je me doutais bien qu'elle ne plairait pas à tout le monde, j'en suis navrée mais bon la fin de cette fic arrive et j'ai parfois du mal à retenir mes délires. Je suppose que la scène sevymione a du également te déplaire, j'en suis encore une fois désolée… c'est plus fort que moi, ça me détend entre deux trucs pas franchement joyeux. J'espère tout de même que tu continueras à lire ma fic. Pour le réveille _d'Hermione_ c'est chose faite, quant au comportement de Drago, il a ses raisons. Il n'a peut-être pas pris la bonne décision mais bon chacun fait des erreurs tout comme Hermione qui a failli tuer _James_. Bisou

**Didi :**Niaaaah moi aussi je l'aime bien ma fin de chapitre… depuis le début j'avais pour projet de finir un chapitre sur le premier mot de James qui serait "papa" je trouvais ça assez émouvant comme idée… mais du coup forcément je n'ai pas pu le faire parler pendant un certain temps, pauvre bout de chou, il en avait pourtant des choses à dire. Ensuite au vu de la question que tu te posais (merci d'ailleurs), plutôt que de te répondre ici j'ai décidé de l'intégrer dans le chapitre. Je me suis dit que ta question était excellente, que je n'avais pas été assez claire à ce sujet dans mon développement et que tu n'étais sans doute pas la seule à te la poser donc voilà. J'espère que cela t'a éclairé et que tu comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment. Si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas n'hésite pas à me le dire j'essaierai de te répondre de manière plus claire. Ensuite oui je lis en anglais, j'irai faire un tour du côté de la fic dont tu parles dès que j'aurais le temps. Merci du conseil. Biz

**Lux :** Hello la miss. Je suis ravie que ma fic t'es plu à ce point, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas… enfin n'oublie pas tes cours à cause de moi tout de même, ma fic n'est pas si importante. Bon ok je dis ça et là qu'est ce que je fais je suis sur l'ordi au lieu de bosser mais bon rhem ok je pars me cacher A bientôt

**LadyNush :**Salut ! Waouh merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Je suis ravie que tu estimes que ma fic, mon style s'améliorent avec le temps, c'est plutôt encourageant. Je suis également contente que James continue à remporter tous les suffrages, ce petit ange va me manquer quand j'aurai fini cette fic. Biz

**Madame Boris Jardel :** Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices… et mes revieweuses. Mais je suis surtout ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point. La suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre pour une fois alors j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût. Bisou

**Petite fille gentille :** Kikoo ! Merci pour le compliment et la review. J'espère continuer à te toucher avec la suite de ma fic… quant à mes pulsions sadiques navrée mes je crains qu'elles ne disparaissent pas de sitôt. Je les aime moi niark niark niark ! C'est le Sevypower qui s'est emparé de moi lol. A bientôt biz

**Moony :**Quel enthousiasme ! Je sais bien que pas mal de monde attendait Dray depuis longtemps mais… en fait y a pas de mais je suis super contente que tu es apprécié la scène en question. Si elle correspond à tes espérances j'en suis ravie… et pour Hermione désolée il fallait bien qu'elle souffre un peu elle aussi, vu tout ce qu'à vécu ce pauvre Drago (exemple : la scène avec Lucius dans le manoir Malefoy) J'équilibre les choses… et je satisfais accessoirement mon côté sadique Bisou

**Salma :** Merci ! C'est un beau compliment pour moi que de dire que ma fic peut provoquer de tels sentiments chez les lecteurs. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Biz

**Semine :**Hi ! Contente que la fin de mon chapitre te plaise. Et oui je suis d'accord _Dray_ est pas mal, je n'allais tout de même pas en faire une mocheté une fois adulte, ce n'aurait pas été très sympa pour mione, imagine le choc si elle se rend compte que son "beau gosse", le plus "beau mâle de Poudlard" deviendra quelques années plus tard le clone de Crabbe ou de Goyle ! Quant à la réaction de Drago et Hermione s'est pour plus tard A +

**Taz :** Merci pour la review et comme tu peux le voir finalement cette update ne se sera pas trop fait attendre J'espère que ça te plait. Biz

**Marilou**** Lupin :** C'est effectivement la première fois que tu me laisses une review (dans mes souvenirs en tout cas) et j'espère pas la dernière Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plait. L'arrivée de _Dray_ était attendu n'est ce pas ? Et voilà que maintenant James parle et Hermione se réveille, comme tu peux le voir les évènements s'accélèrent. Je souhaite que ma fic continue à te divertir de la même manière qu'auparavant. Bisou

**Jun**** Rogue :** Merveilleux une nouvelle review de toi Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant, c'est rassurant. Ne t'excuse pas pour le retard, il n'y a aucun soucis. Je te remercie pour la review en tout cas. Bonne continuation à toi.


	18. Chap 14 : Entre futur et passé : Eragon

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Le voici, le voilà, vous ne l'attendiez sans doute plus et pourtant il est bien en ligne le chapitre 14 de "Qui es-tu ?" après presque deux mois d'attente ! Une bonne chose de faite. **J'y ai incorporé un élément du tome 6** donc si il reste encore des personnes ne l'ayant pas lu… Pour les autres : oui je sais j'ai changé certains évènements du "prince de sang mêlé" pourtant lié à ce que je reprends mais sinon cela ne collait pas à ma fic. Elle est déjà tellement avancée et proche de la fin que je ne pouvais me mettre en accord avec le dit tome. Savez vous que ce chapitre est écrit depuis début octobre mais que je n'avais pas le temps d'y apporter les modifications nécessaires avant de l'envoyer en correction auprès d'Ayuluna pour cause d'emploi du temps surchargé et de disponibilité réduite de l'ordinateur familial ? Et oui, j'espérais le mettre en ligne à la mi-novembre au plus tard mais bon la vie étant ce qu'elle est… J'espère pouvoir profiter des vacances de Noël pour bien avancer le prochain chapitre car force m'est de constater que durant l'année scolaire elle-même c'est bien difficile. J'espère qu'il vous donnera satisfaction et je vous remercie de votre patience… et de vos encouragements. Je vous assure que vos reviews sont pour beaucoup dans l'avancement de cette fic. **Je dois cependant vous signaler que certains passages de ce chapitre sont plus durs ou violents en comparaison à ceux édités auparavant. J'aborde certains sujets difficiles sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails mais bon vous avez déjà pu constater la morgue de ce cher _Dray_ donc ce n'est pas non plus très léger.** En conséquence si vous êtes particulièrement sensibles je ne serais trop que vous suggérer de ne pas poursuivre la lecture ou de sauter quelques lignes de temps à autre, dès que cela devient plus ou moins agressif. Normalement on sent les passages arriver et ils ne sont, d'après Ayu, pas si "hard que ça" pour reprendre ses propres mots. Bref vous voilà avertis. J'ai même augmenté le rating de ma fic pour éviter tout soucis. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture… ah oui j'y ai également intégré un mini cours de génétique, obligatoire pour expliquer ma vision des choses sur un certain sujet. Il doit faire dans les vingt lignes, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop.

Un grand merci à Ayuluna pour son boulot formidable

**Le blabla d'Ayuluna :** S'il reste des fautes c'est à moi qu'il faut en vouloir alors vraiment désolée. Disons que j'ai luttée avec difficulté contre ma plus grande faiblesse : le participe passé !  
Mais à présent ne pensons plus orthographe, vocabulaire et conjugaison et commencez à lire le nouveau chap de « Qui es-tu ? » qui est trépidant.

Je reprends brièvement la parole : Non, non, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ayu pour les fautes restantes, elle a eu un travail de dingue avec ce chapitre. Encore merci à toi ma belle

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière**  
**Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 13 :  
C**'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'elle frappe à la porte des préfets en chef.  
- Oui ?  
- Hermione, c'est moi, enfin toi… Tu m'auras comprise. Je suis avec _James_ je peux entrer ?

Bref moment de silence. Enfin le battant s'ouvre, _James_ connaissant son rôle, les voici pour la première fois face à face toutes les deux sans personne autour pour les interrompre.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 14** **: Entre futur et passé : Eragon**

L'enfant appose un baiser humide sur la joue d'Hermione avant de se diriger, tout guilleret, vers les quelques jouets restant dans le salon de l'appartement des préfets en chefs. Les deux femmes se regardent, incertaines de l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, sans un mot, elles prennent toutes deux place sur le canapé. Un silence pesant s'étire, bien heureusement troublé par le babillage incessant de _James_ qui s'amuse.

Hermione malmène nerveusement la chaîne qu'elle porte autour du cou. Elle en vient, tout naturellement, à faire rouler entre ses doigts le précieux cadeau offert par Drago voici plusieurs mois déjà… une éternité lui semble-t-il.

L'autre femme se divertie un moment du trouble de la jeune adulte en devenir qu'elle fût par le passé… une autre vie. L'époque où elle-même se mettait dans pareils états pour si de chose est révolue depuis longtemps. La guerre, sa relation avec _Drago_, sa grossesse, son rôle de mère, l'ont profondément transformé. Elle a mûrit brutalement, dans la souffrance et les cris d'agonies résonnant sur les champs de batailles. Elle n'a plus cette candeur enfantine clairement visible sur le visage plein de doutes qui lui fait face. Une pointe de regret la saisit sur sa jeunesse déjà perdue. Elle s'empresse de la chasser de son esprit pour revenir au sujet qui la préoccupe. Elle jette un dernier regard à son fils pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas encore en train d'inventer un nouveau jeu… autrement dit une nouvelle manière de torturer Severus, puis, rassurée sur ce point, elle prend la parole.

- Joli bijou.  
- Hein ?

Les deux mots prononcés d'une voix douce par son reflet futur l'ont prise au dépourvu. Angoissée, ne sachant comment gérer la situation devant le mutisme ambiant qui s'éternisait, elle s'était réfugiée dans un monde imaginaire… une bulle de souvenirs.

- Ne sois pas si tendue. Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je ne mords pas plus que _Drago_… la plupart du temps, néanmoins ça, c'est du domaine du privé si tu saisis l'allusion.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adresse devrait la rassurer mais il n'en est rien. Hermione est paralysée face à cette femme qu'elle est censée devenir, qui l'impressionne et lui a tout volé… Elle a perdu _James_. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui incombait. Elle a mal. Elle se sent telle une pale copie, l'esquisse d'une adulte qu'elle ne sera jamais. Elle ne sera jamais une bonne mère, elle ne sera jamais "elle". Cette femme si forte et douce à la fois. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle ne parvient même pas à garder Drago… celle-ci lui est mariée. C'est impossible, jamais _James_ ne viendra au monde. D'ailleurs serait ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Il n'a connu que la guerre. Et elle, que va-t-elle devenir ? Etre presque tuée… rien n'assure que ce ne sera pas sa croix que l'on plantera un jour. On lui dressera un tombeau… une stèle rouge du sang versé par tant d'innocents qu'elle n'aura pu sauver… rouge de la vie de _James_ qui s'en sera allée. Elle ne se sent pas de taille pour un tel combat. Face à elle-même elle se sent minuscule, une pauvre petite chose dérisoire et pathétique.

- Ne te pose pas tant de questions. Les réponses viendront en leur temps.  
- Je… Je n'en serai pas capable.  
- Pas capable ? Pas capable de quoi ?  
- D'… D'être toi.  
- Ne te fais pas de soucis à ce sujet… petite fille. La surnomme-t-elle tendrement. Tu as encore quelques années devant toi pour finir de grandir. Je peux malheureusement te promettre que les épreuves qui t'attendent, que tu devras affronter et surmonter, te feront rapidement mûrir. Crois moi sur parole, tu es déjà bien plus adulte que les trois-quarts de tes camarades. Cesse de te tourmenter inutilement.  
- …

- A quoi penses-tu ? Je vois bien que tu hésites à parler. Vas-y. Lance toi. Que risques tu de la part de toi-même ?  
- Je ne suis pas toi.  
- Pas encore.  
- Je n'ai pas su m'occuper de _James_. Le rassurer. Le protéger.  
- Hé ! A quoi t'attendais tu ? Il n'existe pas de manuel pour éduquer un enfant. Ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres mais au fur et à mesure. Tu t'es retrouvée soudainement en charge d'un bambin de quatre ans. C'est normal que tu ais été dépassée, que tu n'ais pas été parfaite. D'ailleurs on ne l'est jamais. Il est difficile de répondre à toutes les attentes d'un enfant en bas âge, d'autant plus lorsqu'il ne peut s'exprimer oralement… et qu'il a déjà son caractère… fort affirmé dans le cas de _James_. On ne peut que faire de notre mieux, donner le meilleur de nous-même à chaque instant. Qui plus est, comme je l'ai déjà dit, _James_ n'est pas un garçonnet facile. Le fait d'ignorer où était son père et me voir inanimée dans ce lit n'a probablement pas dû aider. Tu sais, j'ai grandi en même temps que lui. Ce sera sans aucun doute également ton cas. Chaque jour passé à ses côtés m'a enseigné quelque chose… et j'imagine qu'il en sera ainsi encore longtemps… toujours.

Si elle ne répond pas Hermione semble se sentir légèrement apaisée... jusqu'à la nouvelle prise de parole de son interlocutrice.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé.  
- Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas.  
- J'en suis certaine… et _James_ aussi. Aucun de nous ne t'en fais le reproche.  
- Drago m'abhorre. Il me méprise… lui a su protéger _James_, pas moi. J'ai failli le tuer ! C'est normal que cet adorable bout de chou le préfère à moi.  
- Hum, non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini de dire de telles âneries ! Drago ne te hait pas, je le sais. Ni le tien ni le mien. Et si le premier éprouve encore des difficultés à l'admettre, je t'assure qu'il ne va pas tarder à retrouver la raison de gré ou de force ! Ensuite il n'y a pas de concours entre vous. L'amour de _James_ ne se joue pas dans une compétition. D'ailleurs si tu veux la vérité il te suffit de lui poser la question maintenant qu'il parle à nouveau.  
- NON !

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pas comme ça.  
- D'accord, ne t'affole pas. Je peux déjà **moi** te dire quelque chose. Il n'éprouve pas davantage d'affection pour Drago que pour toi. Il a simplement plus facilement retrouvé ses marques auprès de lui. Il a dû affronter certaines horreurs bien plus tôt que toi, que moi, que nous… et il a évolué en conséquence. Je suis persuadée que tu as remarqué le changement survenu chez lui après les vacances de Noël au manoir Malefoy… il a bien été obligé de combattre son père non ? Ça aussi c'est différent ?  
- Non. Enfin oui, c'est arrivé ici aussi.  
- Bien, et tu ne le trouves pas transformé depuis ?  
- Si. Il… il fait plus… homme... à la fois plus inquiétant et rassurant.  
- Exact. C'est ce que je m'efforce de te dire. Ce côté de la personnalité de _Drago_ est apparu très tôt chez lui. Il y a été obligé pour survivre… tout comme toi dans quelques temps. Tu comprends ce que j'essais de t'expliquer ? La guerre métamorphose tout le monde. _Dray_ y étant confronté avant moi a changé, en toute logique, avant moi, enfin toi… nous. Aie que c'est embrouillant ces histoires d'espace temps ! Bref, c'est la raison pour laquelle _James_ a reconnu plus aisément son père en Drago que moi en toi… mais il t'aime n'en doute pas.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Absolument. Ils t'aiment tous les deux.  
- Non… Drago me déteste.  
- Hum, tu es un cas désespérant… Pour en revenir à ce que je disais au début de cette conversation : il est magnifique ce bijou.  
- Tu vois que j'ai raison ! Tu détournes le sujet.  
-Vraiment ? Qui te l'a offert cette bague ?  
- …  
- Alors ?

Hermione se sentant telle une enfant prise en faute lui répond d'une petite voix.

- Lui.  
- Je vois que l'on est d'accord. Qu'est ce que je porte à mon doigt ?  
- Oh.

La surprise se peint sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Et oui, certaines choses sont immuables.  
- Mais… mais je l'ai cherchée sur toi ! Tu ne l'avais pas ! Il vient de te la donner ?  
- Non. Elle est en ma possession depuis des années. Il m'en a fait cadeau lorsque je devais avoir… exactement ton âge. Finit-elle sur un clin d'œil.  
- Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu à l'infirmerie.  
- Saches qu'elle ne m'a jamais quittée depuis ce jour là, au pied de l'arbre. Tu as maintenant entre tes mains quelque chose de précieux qui a bien plus de valeur que tu ne l'imagines. Ce n'est pas son coût marchant, bien que très élevé, qui en fait sa richesse mais sa mémoire. Est-ce qu'il te l'a raconté… son passé ?  
- Lequel ? Celui de la bague, le sien ou celui de Meredith ?  
- Les trois sont liés. Leurs histoires ne font qu'une. Cet anneau a une âme.  
- Comment ?  
- Et oui. C'est une manie des vieilles familles de "sangs purs" attachées aux traditions et possédant une grande fortune… autrement dit, je viens de te brosser un portrait succinct des Malefoy.

Bref moment de silence.

- Tu vois E… Quel nom donnerais tu à un dragon ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Dis un nom.  
- Je ne suis pas Hagrid ! Je ne compte pas en faire élevage.  
- Allez prête toi au jeu.  
- Hum… Je ne sais pas moi. J'aime bien Eragon.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est son nom.  
- Hein ? A qui ?  
- Lui. Indique-t-elle en désignant le petit dragon en argent qui semble s'enrouler plus étroitement autour de son annulaire.

- Whoo ! Une minute ! C'est quoi ça ? Drago ne m'a jamais dit que c'est vivant.  
- "Ça" ne l'est pas… enfin pas au sens où tu l'entends. Il est animé car, une fois forgé, il lui a été conféré, par l'intermédiaire d'un procédé magique ancestral, un ersatz d'âme. Ce n'en est pas une en soi mais plutôt une sorte de mélange composé d'empreintes psychiques laissées par les précédents propriétaires.  
- Yeurk ! Il y a du Lucius Malefoy là-dedans.  
- NON ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je t'en prie, cesse de regarder _Eragon_ avec cet air de profond dégoût sur le visage ! Cela m'ennuierai de t'envoyer un sortilège.  
- Désolée.  
- Pfff. Tu sautes toujours trop vite aux conclusions… tellement Gryffondor de ta part. As-tu oublié de qui _Drago_ tient ce bijou ?  
- Meredith ?

- Enfin une réponse intelligente. Oui, _Meredith_. Elle reste une "sang pur" qui a grandit dans un certain milieu. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, _Eragon_ lui a été octroyé par une grande tante relativement éloignée. Elle l'a en quelques sortes prise en pitié lorsqu'elle s'est révélée être une crackmol et a été contrainte de quitter sa famille… A mon avis, de cela elle n'a pas à se plaindre. Dans tous les cas, tu peux être certaine qu'il n'y a rien de _Lucius_ ou _Narcissa_ dans ce petit miracle… mais beaucoup de _Meredith_, _Drago_ et maintenant toi. C'est grâce à cela que le lien se crée. Comme _Eragon_ a appartenu à _Meredith_, _Dray_, dès qu'il l'a eu en sa possession, pouvait à n'importe quel moment entrer en contact avec elle. Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide et l'appelait, elle éprouvait une étrange sensation transmise par la trace de son ancienne présence _qu'Eragon_ avait laissé en elle. Aujourd'hui cela fonctionne de la même manière entre Drago et toi. Eragon est une sorte de trait d'union entre vous. Si tu penses très fort à ton Serpentard, pas au mien je te prie… bien que j'ignore s'il ne ressentira pas également l'appel de toute manière. Bref, si tu songes à lui en serrant Eragon ce dernier lui fera parvenir une sorte de message sensitif qui l'alertera. Tu saisis le principe ?

- Je… Je crois. Il m'avait dit qu'il le saurait si j'avais besoin de lui, néanmoins je pensais plus à un enchantement proche de celui que l'on utilisait aux réunions de l'A.D pas à quelque chose d'aussi particulier.  
- L'A.D. Misère suis-je donc si vieille pour que ça m'apparaisse appartenir à une autre vie ?  
- …  
- Revenons en à ce dont je parlais. Tu n'as jamais ressentie comme une chaleur émanant de la bague lorsque tu es triste, fatiguée etc.  
- Si… Si pourquoi ?  
- Il essayait de te réconforter à sa manière… en te transmettant la douceur laissée en lui par l'empreinte de Drago. Par extension cette alliance est donc très précieuse aux yeux du jeune homme de ton cœur car, même une fois sa bienfaitrice décédée, il avait toujours un peu d'elle grâce à Eragon. Quand cela allait mal le petit dragon lui communiquait l'affection que Meredith lui portait jadis. Vois-tu réellement l'importance de cet anneau pour lui ? Il est la seule marque d'amour tangible à son intention en dix sept ans de vie. Les seules démonstrations d'attachement qu'il avait provenaient de Meredith puis de Eragon. Il n'a plus rien à l'heure actuelle pour le réconforter, pour l'aimer… rien si ce n'est toi. Il aurait très bien pu te donner autre chose pour te protéger, un charme de base comme tu l'as suggérée… à la place il a choisit de t'offrir ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux, la seule lueur d'espoir de sa vie comme il le dit lui-même. Je n'en ai compris la réelle et entière signification qu'il y a peu de temps… durant les sept derniers mois.

La gorge trop nouée pour répondre la Gryffondor écoute en silence.

- Crois-tu qu'il aurait fait cela s'il ne ressentait pas un profond amour pour toi ? Crois-tu qu'il aurait agit avec légèreté en confiant Eragon à la première venue ? Tu n'as rien à répondre ? Eragon est bien plus pour lui que tout ce que tu peux imaginer… et tu n'as rien à répondre ! Je t'assure même moi j'arrive à te trouver exaspérante… ce qui sous entend que toutes ces années _Severus_ disait une part de vérité à mon sujet en me traitant "d'exaspérante petite miss je sais tout" ! Déprimant.  
- Il m'a vraiment aimé alors ? Il m'aimerait encore ?  
- Qui ? Severus ?  
- Qu… q… que…  
- Excuse moi. Je te cherchais un peu. J'avoue ton expression était impayable. Excuses moi encore, je sais que pour toi tout ceci est important mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu être insouciante et tout simplement m'amuser. Désolée.  
- Heu…  
- Pour te répondre : j'en suis certaine.

Remise du choc provoquait par l'étrange allusion faite sur le maître des breuvages magiques elle reprend avec fougue.

- Alors pourquoi me rejette-t-il ? Ça n'a pas de sens !  
- Il le fait pour la même raison qui l'a poussé à te faire don de cet anneau… Parce qu'il t'aime et souhaite te protéger.  
- Mais c'est stupide ! De quel droit a-t-il décidé une telle aberration sans me consulter !

- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose au sujet de Drago. C'est un solitaire. Il a grandit dans la douleur en apprenant qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne excepté lui-même… sans oublier qu'il a un ego digne de son nom autrement dit surdimensionné. Un de ses plus désagréables traits de caractère si tu veux mon opinion. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il est très difficile voire impossible pour lui de demander de l'aide ou conseil à qui que ce soit. Il a l'habitude de prendre seul ses décisions. _Drago_ est quelqu'un de droit. S'il croit en quelque chose il se battra jusqu'au bout pour elle quelque soit le prix à payer. Sa cause, en l'occurrence, c'est toi. Pour ton bien-être, s'il croit devoir sacrifier son amour afin d'assurer ta protection, il n'hésitera pas peu importe s'il en souffre. Pour l'instant, le Drago de ton époque ne partage pas ses sentiments, que ce soit la peine, la colère, l'angoisse, la joie, l'espoir ou l'amour. Heureusement, il apprendra petit à petit à le faire ainsi qu'à accorder sa confiance et parler de ses peurs les plus primaires. C'est même étonnant à quel point il finira par apprécier le travail d'équipe… surtout quand on voit qui est son partenaire favori.  
- Qui ?  
- Peu importe, je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même. Dis toi seulement que, même si tu estimes qu'il n'a pas fait le bon choix, il croit agir au mieux. Ne lui en veux pas.

La préfète prend un court moment de réflexion, son regard passant de la femme surprenante qui est assise sur son divan à _James_ accroupi devant la cheminée.

- Admettons. Si ça part d'un bon sentiment…en revanche il va entendre parler de moi !  
- NON ! Ne fais rien surtout ! Malheureuse !  
- Hein ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas très poli il me semble.  
- …  
- Oups. Désolée… déformation maternelle. Rhem passons. J'ai oubliée de te rappeler que l'objet de ta convoitise est diablement têtu. Si tu l'attaques de front tu vas le bloquer ! Il niera tout et te blessera sans aucun doute par ses paroles. En cela il a la langue aussi acérée que celle de son père ou _Severus_. C'est une seconde nature chez lui. Il se sent menacé, réflexe il mord… si c'est à mon intention ensuite il se le reproche et malgré tout, au lieu de venir s'excuser, il s'enfonce dans sa bêtise et part dans son coin lécher ses plaies. C'est un être borné, laisse le revenir à toi à son rythme.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout cela si c'est pour que je reste là, à attendre son bon vouloir comme une idiote ? Une gourde hystérique !  
- Pour que tu sois prête à l'accueillir quand il décidera que cette mascarade a assez durée et voudra que vous reformiez un couple.  
- Et je suis censée ouvrir les bras et fondre dans son lit ? Je ne suis pas une écervelée, une de ces petites groupies dont il aimait à remplir son harem ! Je refuse de jouer le rôle de la femme soumise et docile.  
- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne te demande pas de renoncer à ta personnalité, c'est pour elle qu'il est amoureux de ta charmante personne. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire la pompom girl à son arrivée. Par contre tu peux très bien ne pas lui rendre la tâche trop difficile. Si tu l'agresses à son retour il va boudé, faire marche arrière etc. etc. Dans dix ans vous y serez encore.  
- Oh.  
- Je me connais, je **te** connais. Si je ne t'avais pas aidé à réaliser qu'il t'aime comme un fou à vos retrouvailles vous auriez déclenché l'apocalypse… et j'exagère à peine.  
- Hum… je suppose que je dois te remercier alors.  
- Non… Me faire un sourire et quitter cette tête d'enterrement en revanche… Tu n'auras que trop l'occasion de porter le deuil sur ton visage à l'avenir… malheureusement… Profite du présent c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner.  
- Je suis navrée. J'avoue que le futur m'angoisse un peu.

Elles plongent toutes deux dans leurs pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux rivés sur la bague, Hermione reprend timidement la parole.

- Ça fonctionne vraiment ?  
- _Eragon_ ?  
- Hum hum  
- Un peu plus de respect pour lui, ce n'est pas une chose. N'emploie pas un vague "ça" pour le désigner.  
- Désolée.  
- Passons. Oui, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Tu as l'air surprise. Oui ! Ou plutôt il a permis à _Dray_ de me sauver… à vrai dire pour plus d'exactitude, il a permis à _Drago_ de nous secourir _James_ et moi. Cela à maintes reprises. Pas que j'aime jouer les belles en détresses mais aux vues des circonstances… C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est produit juste avant notre débarquée ici… et c'est aussi pour cela que tu n'as pas trouvé _Eragon_ sur moi.

Pleinement attentive, sa curiosité éveillée, Hermione attend la suite impatiemment.

- Comment ça ?  
- Ce que je vais te raconter est assez dur, je ne rentrerai par conséquent pas dans tous les détails. Tout d'abord mets toi dans le contexte. C'est la guerre dans toute sa monstruosité, un véritable chaos. L'anarchie et la terreur règnent en maîtres. Un couvre feu a été établi, et même sans cela, pas un sorcier ou moldu censés n'iraient mettre le nez dehors le soir venu. C'est une ambiance de suspicion et de délation. On ne vit pas, on s'efforce de survivre du mieux possible. Et encore, nous avons la chance d'être sorciers. Nous pouvons avec efficacité nous défendre, protéger nos habitations. Nous savons contrer les sortilèges, connaissons les potions qui guérissent ou soulagent réellement des maux dont nous inondent les mangemorts et leurs créatures démoniaques. Mieux, nous pouvons manger à notre faim… en général. Au contraire des moldus nous avons la possibilité d'accélérer la croissance de la moindre plante magique comestible grâce aux propriétés des déjections de Veaudelune (1), augmenter la lactation des animaux, diminuer leur durée de gestation et ainsi avoir plus rapidement de la viande. Nous nous efforçons au maximum de secourir les moldus, leurs donnant maintes informations sur comment reconnaître les effets de certains sortilèges afin qu'ils viennent au plus vite dans un dispensaire. Nous mettons en place des sorts de protection sur leurs demeures, les rassemblons dans des zones dites sécurisées, et tentons de leur fournir suffisamment de nourriture pour subvenir à leurs besoins… autrement dit nous sommes dans une impasse. Nous ne sommes proportionnellement pas assez nombreux pour remplir toutes ces tâches. Notre situation est hautement délicate. D'autant plus que nous sommes en première ligne. Les troupes de Voldemort ne s'attaquent pas autant aux moldus que l'on aurait pu le craindre… ils préfèrent concentrer leurs forces pour nous décimer tous et ainsi avoir la voie libre pour s'attaquer en toute impunité à l'ensemble de la population non magique. Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher aux yeux du monde afin d'éviter les attaques suicides. Nous sommes un groupe d'environ cinq cents personnes, sorciers, moldus, crackmols, enfants, vieillards, quelques centaures, géants et autres êtres magiques ralliés à notre cause. Il en existe plusieurs dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, voire le monde entier. C'est notre seule possibilité de survie. Pour mon cas nous vivons tous dans une grande demeure, agrandie magiquement au fur et à mesure des arrivées massives de réfugiés. Elle fonctionne d'une manière assez similaire au Square Grimaud pour ce qui est de la dissimulation. Elle est censée être introuvable… le mot à retenir dans la phrase étant "censée".  
-…

- Ils nous ont trouvés. L'attaque a eu lieu de nuit. Nous avons été pris de court, c'était la panique. Les sortilèges fusaient de toute part, on ne savait même plus s'ils venaient de membres de notre camp ou de l'adversaire. Les éclairs colorés jaillissants des baguettes étaient pour ainsi dire nos seules sources de lumières. Des lumières effrayantes, douloureuses et mortelles pour qui croisaient leurs chemins et dessinant des monstres aux ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Il nous fallait en urgence évacuer les enfants, les vieillards, les crackmols, les moldus. On ne dénombraient plus les morts, les cadavres se multipliaient à une vitesse folle. Un instant tu parles avec ton voisin la seconde suivante un flash vert le laisse raide au sol. Tu poses la main sur ce que tu crois être une personne adossée à une cloison pour reprendre son souffle et tu te rends compte qu'elle ne tient debout que par l'intermédiaire d'un claofixuma qui l'a littéralement cloué au mur.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, le visage ravagé par la douleur, la tristesse et une certaine forme de culpabilité en songeant à ceux qu'elle ne reverra plus, elle ne reprend conscience de la présence d'Hermione qu'à l'écoute du "gasp" de répugnance et de terreur qu'elle laisse échapper.

- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela.

La jeune femme l'incite silencieusement à poursuivre.

- Bref, la maison était devenu un véritable piège à rat. Nous l'avons fuit par l'arrière… et c'était pire. Il est impossible d'imaginer une telle horreur. Des centaines de créatures cauchemardesques nous attendaient. Nous avons rapidement constitué des groupes au petit bonheur la chance. Une dizaine de sorciers aptes au combat prenaient en charge une vingtaine voire une trentaine de… comment dire ? Non-combattants parmi lesquels de nombreux blessés. Dès qu'une de ces petites colonies de survivants était en sécurité les sorciers n'ayant pas encore succombés défiaient à nouveau la mort et revenaient au cœur de la bataille nous prêter mains fortes et chercher un autre groupement. A chaque aller retour on perdait davantage de membres de notre clan… Tant de morts pour quelques mètres de plus… Certains ont bravé plus que de raison le lieu du plus fort de l'engagement, allant jusqu'à prendre en charge huit ou neuf groupes différents et autant de va et vient, voire même, qui finissaient par rester constamment sur le champ de bataille afin de sécuriser au mieux une zone et tenter de libérer un passage. J'ignore si c'était de la folie, du courage ou une volonté d'en finir tout en sauvegardant la vie des autres. J'ai malheureusement fait parti des derniers à quitter la maison. La petite unité à laquelle j'appartenais, ainsi que _Drago_ et _James_, était entre autre chargée, si tant est que ce fût possible, de récupérer les retardataires, les égarés… dont notre fils. Il avait choisi cette nuit là pour abandonner discrètement sa chambre et rejoindre un de ses amis, nous avons eu un mal fou à les retrouver. Je te laisse deviner l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de nous. Enfin passons, notre unité fût sauvagement prise d'assaut à l'extérieur. Les mangemorts avaient repéré parmi nous un beau panel de prises intéressantes... à commencer par _Ron_, _Dray_ et moi. Ils ont lancés une foule de détraqueurs, loups garous et autres après nous. Je me rappelle m'êttre agrippée à la main de _James_, il fallait que je le protège. _Drago_ restait collé à moi, je le sentais à mes côtés et brutalement j'ai été séparée de tout le monde. J'étais seule avec mon fils. J'étais purement terrorisée en les voyant fondre sur nous qui étions devenu une cible facile si l'on peut dire. J'ai pris _James_ dans mes bras et je me suis mise à courir droit devant moi. Ils se rapprochaient inexorablement et je continuais à recevoir divers sortilèges aux effets plutôt dévastateurs. Ils ne voulaient pas me tuer tout de suite, ils préféraient la chasse… et puis je présentais bien plus d'avantages vivante dans un premier temps. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, je perdais des forces en même temps que filaient mon sang et mon existence. J'étais certaine de mourir mais ça ne me préoccupait pas. L'unique chose qui m'importait c'était la vie de _James_.

Une nouvelle fois elle semble émerger du monde dans lequel elle s'était plongée pour raconter ses mémoires. Elle cherche un instant son fils du regard comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, en vie et rayonnant de santé. Rassurée et paraissant avoir repris une certaine énergie elle prend une profonde inspiration et poursuit.

- Je me suis mise à supplier silencieusement pour l'aide de n'importe qui. Quelqu'un qui puisse sauver _James_, prendre ma relève dans cette course vers ma mort mais pour sa vie. Durant ma fuite _Minerva_ puis _Severus_, qui faisaient tous deux partis des insensés dont je t'ai parlée un peu plus tôt, ceux qui ont entrepris plusieurs voyages avant de décider de rester sur ce terrain maudit, ce véritable cimetière… hum… ils m'ont donné un peu de temps, ils les ont ralentis mais à deux ont été rapidement submergés. Je savais alors que l'horreur était passée sur leurs corps néanmoins j'ignorais si par miracle ils avaient pu y en réchapper. Là où j'aurais perdu tout espoir pour d'autres j'osais encore croire qu'ils aient pu s'en sortir. Par le passé j'ai vu _Severus_ survivre à des choses sans noms et revenir dans de tels états que j'ai fini par le considérer immortel. Il s'est joué tellement souvent de la mort, que je ne peux le voir autrement que debout, cynique et amer mais vivant. Quant à _Minerva_, elle tient une telle place dans mon existence… toute ma vie de sorcière je l'ai connu. Je ne peux songer à son décès. Je m'y refusais et m'y refuse encore. Toujours est-il que la chasse a reprise. J'ignorais où se trouvait _Drago_… s'il était en train de se battre quelque part ou si… Brusquement j'ai reçu le sort de cette garce de _Bellatrix_. Tu ne peux imaginer ce que l'on ressent alors… et je t'épargnerai les détails. Le choc m'a coupé le souffle et les jambes. Je suis restée d'aplomb pour _James_. J'ai continuée à courir sans même savoir comment, mon corps n'en était plus un. Chaque fibre de mon être hurlait pour un instant de repos. J'ai alors fait quelque chose auquel je n'avais jamais eu recours jusque là. J'ai priée. J'ai priée qui voulait bien m'entendre : sorciers, dieux, démons ou créatures magiques, peu m'importait, pour que mon mari soit encore en vie. Que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le protège… moi qui ne crois plus en rien j'en étais arrivée là. Mes forces m'abandonnaient, j'ai concentrée ma pensée sur _Eragon_. Il était notre dernière chance, ou plutôt celle de _James_. Je suis tombée pour ce qui m'a semblée être la centième fois. Songer à _James_ ne me suffisait plus pour repousser la monstruosité que _Lestranges_ avait placée en moi… alors mon corps a absorbé _Eragon_… ou peut-être est-ce lui qui est rentré en moi. Il a été ma petite lueur d'espoir dans le chaos qu'était devenu mon esprit. Il m'a permis de fuir encore un temps puis j'ai chutée pour ne plus me relever. J'ai vraiment cru que tout était fini. Je n'avais plus aucune énergie. _James_ tremblait contre moi. Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a dit… et m'a dit…

Sur ce souvenir sa voix se brise, les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues. C'est en regardant son fils rire du jeu qu'il a inventé qu'elle reprend difficilement son récit.

- Il… il m'a dit : "Je t'aime maman. C'est pas ta faute. Je t'aime." Puis il m'a sourit mon bel ange. J'avais tellement mal pour lui, pour cette vie qu'il n'aurait pas. Et je l'ai vu, du haut de ses quatre ans, contempler sans peur la mort fondre sur nous. A cet instant j'en aurais hurlée. Comment pouvait-il à son âge afficher une telle expression sur son visage d'enfant ? De quel droit ces monstres avaient-ils privés mon bébé de son innocence enfantine et maintenant de sa vie ? De quel droit ! Dans un regain de hargne je les ai dévisagés, nos tortionnaires, les maudissant dans mon souffle laborieux. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Dissimulé au milieu d'eux un homme m'a transpercé de son regard. Lorsque j'ai plongée dans ces magnifiques yeux couleur d'orage j'ai su que mon fils verrait le jour se lever. Il m'a sourit puis a révélé sa présence à tous en nous envoyant ici. Les dernières paroles que j'ai entendu sont les avada kedavra dirigés contre lui. Ma première pensée fût "Merci Merlin. _James_ vivra" puis la froide réalité m'a frappée. Mon mari était probablement mort en nous sauvant. Les ténèbres qui faisaient rage en moi depuis que _Bellatrix_ avait lâché ça chose en mon sein ont redoublé d'intensité tandis que je songeais : "Oh non pas _Drago_ ! Pas lui ! Je vous en supplie tout mais pas ça ! Pas lui ! Rendez le moi ! Faites qu'il vive ! Je veux le voir encore sourire, je veux entendre son rire, sentir la chaleur de son regard sur moi. Je veux contempler ses yeux qui me révèlent son âme cachée derrière la façade qu'il présente au monde. Je veux encore l'entendre gémir et crier mon nom lorsqu'il me fait l'amour. Je veux le voir accouder à la fenêtre avec désinvolture le vent soulevant ses cheveux. Je veux pouvoir encore entendre notre fils l'appeler papa. Mon fils doit encore pouvoir dire papa !" Cette douleur incommensurable qui montait en moi, cette rage face à mon impuissance m'anéantissait. Alors j'ai relevé la tête et je vous ai tous vu. J'ai su avec certitude que cette partie de mon combat prenait fin ici et maintenant. Je me suis laissée sombrer… et c'est là _qu'Eragon_ m'a, dans la foulée, à nouveau sauvée. Il était ma lueur d'espoir comme je te l'ai dit. Grâce à lui, _Drago_ était encore en moi. Il a passé les sept derniers mois à combattre la créature qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Il m'a donné l'espoir insensé que l'homme de ma vie allait venir me délivrer de cette noirceur. Et c'est encore lui qui a conduit _Dray_ jusqu'au recoin de mon esprit où je me terrais. Il est redevenu bague à mon doigt à l'instant où j'ai ouvert les yeux. _Eragon_ est mon protecteur, mon ange gardien. Prends en grand soin d'accord ?

Hermione ne sent pas les larmes qui coulent sur son visage, elle regarde _James_ puis _Hermione_ et enfin le petit dragon qui pend toujours à sa chaîne. La voix emplie d'une émotion mal contenue elle le caresse avec tendresse et s'adresse à lui. "Merci Eragon" Une douce chaleur se répand en elle. En fermant les yeux elle pourrait croire que Drago l'étreint. Un sourire vient jouer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle redresse la tête.

- Je te promets d'y faire très attention. A la fois pour ce qu'il peut m'apporter mais aussi et avant tout pour ce qu'il représente aux yeux de Drago.

Pas encore vraiment remise d'avoir eu à évoquer les douloureux souvenirs de cette tragique nuit _Hermione_ acquiesce d'un geste du menton. Elle fixe à nouveau la petite tête blonde, qui, se sentant observé, se retourne et lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. Une dernière larme vient s'échouer à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle est heureuse. Peu importe les épreuves à venir, tant qu'elle pourra voir ce sourire elle sera heureuse… elle le sera tant qu'ils seront tous les trois, tant qu'elle aura les deux hommes de sa vie auprès d'elle. Un court moment elle ferme les yeux, puis, paraissant à nouveau contrôler le tourbillon d'émotions qui a pris place en elle durant son récit, elle reprend d'une voix assurée.

- Parfait. Tout ira bien maintenant. Il te faut juste un peu de patience.  
- Vraiment ? Tout ira bien ? Comment cela se pourrait alors que ma vie future à l'air…  
- Difficile et cruelle ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est exact. Elle se constituera d'incessants combats… mais également de bonheurs immenses. Ton union avec _Dray_, la naissance de votre enfant, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premières démonstrations de magies… ses premiers tout. Tu riras des tours qu'il inventera à l'intention de tous, principalement de _Severus_. Tu souriras des disputes puériles de _Ron_, _Harry_, _Drago_, _Neville_ et tous les autres. Les joutes verbales sont devenues un art dans notre petite communauté. Les fêtes d'anniversaires, les noëls au cœur de notre immense famille sont des souvenirs impérissables en ma mémoire. Les conseils de _Molly_ à l'ensemble de la jeune population féminine et ses avertissements à l'intention de la non moins nombreuse population de jeunes hommes sont légendaires. On trouve toujours quelques moments pour se divertir d'un match de Quidditch, d'un tournoi d'échec… il est tellement amusant de voir un moldu y jouer pour la première fois. Je me rappellerai toujours quand _Ron_ y a initié papa. Ce dernier était tellement sûr de lui, comment pourrait-il se faire battre à son jeu préféré par un gamin ? Et là les pièces se sont mises à s'animer, un pion de _Ron_ écrasant sans ménagement l'un des siens… il en est tombé de sa chaise. Aujourd'hui c'est un de ses divertissements préférés, inculquer à d'autres moldus, de nouveaux arrivants, l'échec sorcier et se régaler de leur stupeur. Alors il prend un air de grand connaisseur et entreprend de leur faire une visite guidée des locaux… ne manquant jamais de se perdre avec eux car il n'a jamais réussit à s'habituer aux salles et aux escaliers magiques. Invariablement il s'approche d'une peinture pour demander sa route et automatiquement retenti un message dans toute la maisonnette qui dit : "Attention, avis général ! _Monsieur_ _Granger_ a une nouvelle fois perdu un groupe de moldus ! Je répète moldus égarés ! Moldus égarés !" Et, dès qu'on les récupère, papa de tempêter qu'il n'était nullement utile de faire un tel tapage, qu'il aurait très bien pu les ramener à bon port tout seul si cette fichue peinture avait bien voulu lui dire où se trouvait le Nord. A mourir de rire je t'assure. Il s'entend comme larron en foire avec _Arthur_, l'un voulant tout savoir des moldus et l'autre des sorciers… à eux deux ils produisent plus de petites catastrophes que tous les enfants réunis !  
- J'aimerai voir ça.  
- Tu le verras rassure toi. Tu auras tout le loisir d'y assister. Je ne te dirais jamais que ta vie sera idyllique mais ce n'est pas non plus un cauchemar constant, il y a de bons côtés.

- Hum. Merci tout de même de m'avoir contée cette petite anecdote, ça m'a soulagée.  
- J'en suis ravie.  
- Je me posais une question.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'ai vu… j'ai vu Drago faire des choses… que ce soit le tien ou le mien, qui sont incroyables ! Je veux dire sans baguette il réalise des sorts impressionnants.  
- Oui, il est vrai qu'il est un sorcier puissant, opiniâtre à l'entraînement et qui a une volonté de fer… néanmoins il est génétiquement prédisposé à pratiqué la magie à mains libres.  
- Hein ? Euh pardon… Comment ?

- Des études récentes ont montré l'existence de mutations génétiques il y a plusieurs siècles dans une communauté reculée et très fermée de sorciers. Plus tard, leur mode de vie a évolué, les poussant à s'ouvrir sur les sociétés extérieures. Il en a résulté des mélanges communautaires qui ont permis de répandre ce gène très particulier au travers de l'ensemble du monde d'abord sorcier puis moldu. L'allèle correspondant est récessif… il n'est pas dominant si tu préfères. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?  
- Je pense. Il faut que les deux parents soient eux-mêmes porteurs de cet allèle pour que leur enfant puisse l'être également.  
- Pas tout a fait. Ce n'est pas faux néanmoins pas assez précis. Un allèle est une version possible d'un gène et, chez un individu, chaque gène est représenté par deux allèles. Ça va ?  
- Hum hum.  
- Bien. Il existe trois types d'allèles, dominants, codominants et récessifs. Celui qui nous intéresse, que l'on appellera "s" est récessif, muet face à l'autre, "S", si tu préfères. Donc si un individu pour ce gène est "s.s" il possèdera la capacité permettant de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Si il est "s.S" il ne possède pas cette capacité mais il en est porteur, il a une chance sur deux de transmettre l'allèle "s" à son descendant. Donc si l'autre parents est "s.s" ou "s.S" l'enfant a plus ou moins de probabilité d'être "S.S" donc, non seulement il ne pourra pratiquer la magie à main libre mais il ne pourra transmettre le gène, ou, comme ses parents, "S.s" porteur mais sans la capacité, ou, être "s.s" et là non seulement il est sûr de transmettre plus tard l'allèle à ses enfant mais en plus il fait partie des sorciers n'ayant pas obligatoirement nécessité d'avoir recourt à une baguette afin de pratiquer un sortilège. Est-ce que tu me suis toujours ou bien je t'ai perdu en route ?  
- Euh, c'est un peu difficile à saisir comme ça de prime abord mais je crois avoir compris l'essentiel.

- Bien, je peux donc continuer mon histoire. Les sorciers de cette communauté, tant qu'ils ont vécus en vase clos possédaient tous cette particularité. Elle se transmettait à chaque génération vu qu'ils étaient tous porteurs de cet allèle en deux exemplaires. L'autre version n'existait pas dans leur patrimoine génétique mais en ce mélangeant au reste du monde, forcément la donne a changée. Dans un premier temps tous les enfants issus de l'union d'un sorcier ou sorcière de cette communauté et de quelqu'un y étant extérieur, moldu ou sorcier, se soldait de la même manière. Le premier descendant était uniquement porteur, mais il suffisait que la génération suivante se fasse entre deux personnes porteuses pour voir surgir aléatoirement, des enfants non porteurs, porteurs ou ayant la faculté... et ainsi de suite. Donc, au fil des siècles cet allèle s'est retrouvé dans toutes les populations, moldus ou sorcières. Toutefois, et là on ne l'explique pas, si l'enfant doit posséder les deux mêmes versions de l'allèle récessif pour avoir cette capacité cela ne pèse en rien sur la puissance qu'il sera capable de développer sans baguette. Le gène on ne sait pourquoi, peut n'avoir que peu d'influence. Bref, cet état des choses fait tout de même qu'il est plus répandu de voir des sorciers n'ayant nul besoin de baguette chez les familles dites de "sang purs" que chez les "sang mêlés". On ne connaît aucun cas d'enfant de couple moldu pouvant lancer des sorts à mains libres. En revanche on pense que cela peut expliquer la présence d'enfants sorciers parmi eux.

- Si je te suis bien, des moldus peuvent être porteurs d'un allèle "s" et d'un allèle "S" suite aux brassements de populations. Il suffit qu'ils aient un ancêtre sorcier.  
- Exact.  
- Ok, et si deux moldus "S.s" ont des enfants il est possible que ceux-ci soient des "s.s" et dans ce cas ils seront sorciers alors que chez des enfants de parents sorciers qui naissent également "s.s" cela leur confèrent la possibilité de pratiquer la magie sans baguette.  
- Tout à fait. Tu es douée.  
- Merci. Et enfin chez des "sangs mêlés" dont le parent moldu est porteur de même que le parent sorcier ou, pour ce dernier, chez qui le gène s'exprime et bien cela se traduit comme chez les bambins sangs purs. Ils acquièrent la faculté leur permettant de ne pas avoir recourt à un artifice dès lors qu'ils sont "s.s".  
- Exact à nouveau.

- Oh ! Et _James_ ? Il possède forcément ce don ! Je dois être "s.s" pour être sorcière naît moldue et Drago est lui-même "s.s" vu qu'il parvient facilement à lancer des sorts sans baguette.  
- Et oui. D'ailleurs il pratique déjà activement, de manière consciente bien que limitée, pour accomplir ses méfaits à l'encontre d'un certain enseignant. Je te laisse deviner qui.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est instructif mais épuisant à comprendre.  
- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'ai pitié d'une petite "miss je sais tout" comme toi, toujours avide de nouvelles connaissances. Si ?  
- Non, non vas y je t'écoute.

- Rassure toi les explications techniques sont finies, je pense que tu sais à présent l'essentiel ce qui nous permet de revenir plus précisément sur le cas Drago. Apparemment les Malefoy, qui comme tu le sais ont toujours apprécié la puissance, ont, sembleraient-ils, intuitivement devinés voilà plusieurs siècles la nécessité d'avoir deux parents porteurs pour que l'allèle se retrouve dans le patrimoine génétique de l'enfant voire s'y exprime. En revanche ils n'avaient aucun moyen de détecter la présence de l'allèle. Ainsi pour être certain que leurs descendants en hérite ils se mariaient, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de préférence avec des personnes possédant le don ou ayant un membre de la famille proche concerné. Drago est le résultat d'une longue sélection. Par contre on ignore, comme je te l'ai expliqué précédemment, pourquoi chez lui ce pouvoir est autant développé par rapport aux capacités de son père, Lucius, pourtant lui-même fort impressionnant.  
- Je vois. Existe-t-il des sangs mêlés pouvant rivaliser avec Dray ou seulement des sangs purs ? Et comment expliques-tu les démonstrations magiques chez les enfants, même ceux de moldus ? Je n'avais pas encore de baguette quand je suis tombée du 3ème étage et m'en suis sortie sans la moindre égratignure… j'ai atterrit en douceur sur mes deux pieds tout de même ! Si ce n'est pas de la magie sans baguette qu'est ce ?

- Hum, la théorie actuelle est la suivante. Euh… Bon en fait je n'ai pas envie de te faire un autre cours donc je vais te faire un parallèle en espérant que tu saisisses l'idée. Tu connais la particularité de l'hémoglobine ?  
- Pas vraiment. Je sais juste que c'est une protéine qui permet de transporter l'oxygène dans le sang. L'oxygène se fixe au fer qui est sur l'hème, une partie de l'hémoglobine. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je connais à ce sujet.  
- Bon c'est déjà ça. En fait chez l'humain il existe quatre types d'hémoglobines qui, bien évidemment sont toutes codées dans les gènes. J'en laisse ici volontairement deux de côté. L'une de ces hémoglobines n'est produite qu'au stade du fœtus. Dès la naissance sa production cesse pour être remplacée par une autre qui deviendra rapidement la principale. Au stade adulte tu n'as donc plus la première mais la seconde qui, elle, n'était pourtant pas produite lors de la phase intra utérine de ton développement. Ici c'est le même principe. Ce n'est pas une protéine, enfin pour être exacte on méconnaît ce qui permet de conduire la magie directement dans le corps à un stade abouti. Peu importe ce dont il s'agit néanmoins c'est présent chez tous les enfants en bas âge et disparaît avec la croissance. D'après les tests en cours cette aptitude est perdue par tous les bambins aux alentours de la puberté, quasiment au moment de l'entrée dans une école de magie. Peut-être le fait d'avoir enfin une baguette active, ou plutôt désactive ce… truc qui permet de générer de la magie, comme ça, à main libre. J'ai été assez claire ?

- Hum, oui, je crois. Il est donc possible, théoriquement, si je n'avais jamais eu de baguette, que je sois toujours apte à réaliser les mêmes choses que Dray ?  
- Ce n'est qu'une supposition… et puis cela signifierait que tu n'aurais pas non plus acquis les connaissances nécessaires car tu n'aurais pas été à l'école. Rien ne prouve en plus que le "truc" ne se désactiverai pas de lui-même au bout de quelques années, baguette ou pas. Il se trouve juste que les dates correspondent plus ou moins. Ce peut tout aussi bien être un hasard.  
- Tu ne crois pas au hasard.  
- Et alors, tout le monde à le droit de revoir son opinion… même toi !  
- Admettons. Et mon autre question ?

- Ah oui… mais je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. C'est un autre facteur qui influe sur l'étendue de l'expression du gène. Donc oui, tel _Voldemort_ malheureusement, certains sangs mêlés ont un pouvoir extrêmement développé… ce qui fait enragé certains… à commencer par _Lucius_. Tellement ironique qu'il se voue pourtant à obéir à l'un d'entre eux… Pathétique… Imagines tu, lui, le grand _Lucius Malefoy_ qui se croit tout puissant se faisant écraser non seulement par son propre fils… ce dont il serait fier s'ils étaient dans le même camp, mais également par de vulgaires sangs mêlés. Sans compter les "sangs de bourbes" tel que moi qui sont à même de le mettre en très très grande difficulté avec une baguette. Le pauvre en est tout déconfit.  
- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser à ce sujet.  
- C'est le cas ma chère. Je m'en régale. Ainsi j'adore tout particulièrement le voir affronter _Severus_ et que tous deux se retrouvent désarmés… invariablement _Lucius_ devient fou furieux… et tout pâle. Il prend alors discrètement la tangente. Enfin ça c'est surtout depuis que _Severus_ l'a battu et presque tué alors qu'il était désarmé et ce "charmant et très loyal" _Malefoy_ bien armé.  
- Pourquoi en viens tu au professeur Snape ? Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison cela le mettrai dans un tel état. Lui aussi c'est un sang pur. Il se fait malmener par un autre certes mais bon ils font partie de la même catégorie.

- Que tu crois !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu veux un scoop à en faire pâlir d'envie plus d'un ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Quel empressement ! Je me croirais presque face à cette très chère Rita Skeeter.  
- Groumph.  
- Boudes pas vas… Je te le dis… Severus Snape est bel et bien un sang mêlé.  
- NON ? Tu blagues !  
- Absolument pas. Mère sorcière, père moldu.  
- Waouh !

- Il porte le nom paternel mais il fût une époque de sa vie où il était surtout particulièrement fier de l'ascendance de sa mère. Miss Prince ! Il est tout de même devenu Mangemort.  
- Prince… ça me dit quelque chose. Oh ! Harry a brièvement eu entre ses mains un livre de potion parsemé de tout plein de gribouillis. Il était écrit qu'il appartenait au Prince de sang-mêlé ! Tu ne crois pas que…  
- Qu'il appartenait à _Severus_ ? Bien sûr que si. Et ses gribouillis que je qualifierai personnellement d'annotations sont des plus ingénieuses… et dangereuses pour certaines. A ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Comme je te l'ai rappelé il est devenu Mangemort. Ses inventions d'adolescent n'étaient pas des plus innocentes.

- Certes… Et il aligne Malefoy senior tu disais ?  
- A chaque fois !  
- Il faut absolument que je voie ça. Mais quand Harry et Ron vont savoir…  
- Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite petite commère en puissance. Ce qui est dit ici ne sortira pas de ces murs ! Est-ce clair ?  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu en connais très bien la raison !  
- Bon, bon d'accord. N'empêche que je suis sidérée. D'après toi _James_ m'aime… ainsi que Drago ce qui est encore plus incroyable. La bague qu'il m'a offerte s'appelle Eragon et possède sa propre conscience. Je vais vivre des choses horribles durant la guerre. Je ne pourrais jamais faire de magie sans baguette alors que j'aurais adorée apprendre car mes gènes ne me le permettent pas vue que je suis une enfant de moldu… J'ai déjà de la chance d'être sorcière. Et enfin Snape est un sang mêlé. Tu aurais voulu m'assommer tu ne t'y serais pas prise autrement.  
- Navrée. Je comprends que tu sois embrouillée. Je vais te laisser assimiler tout ça tranquillement. De toute manière il est l'heure pour _James_ d'aller goûter. Il doit commencer à avoir faim.

Comme tiré de ses songes Hermione reprend d'une voix semblant signifier qu'elle est encore ailleurs.

- Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas remarquée. Le temps passe vite.  
- Trop vite.

Les deux femmes observent un moment les jeux innocents du bambin. Chacune y puisent une force. Raison de se battre pour l'une. Raison d'espérer pour l'autre. _Hermione_ rompt finalement la quiétude de l'instant.

- _James_ ! Viens là trésor. Il est temps d'aller manger.  
Un cri enthousiaste lui répond : "Ouais ! J'ai faim !" suivi d'un dépité : "Mais j'ai pas fini de jouer"

- Tu continueras demain.  
- Mais non ! J'allais couper les neveux de tonton Sevy !  
- Les quoi ?  
- Les neveux… eveux… queveux… j'a ive pas à le di.

Contrarié il finit par hurler "ÇA !" en saisissant une poignée de ses propres mèches blondes.

- Ah. Les cheveux de tonton Sevy. Un instant tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu t'apprêtais à… que tu voulais faire du mal à ses neveux… sauf qu'il n'a pas de neveux, il n'a d'ailleurs ni frère ni sœur donc… Mais… Comment ça tu veux couper les cheveux de Severus ?  
- Bah vi. Cette poupée c'est tonton Sevy. Répond-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et évidente du monde. Il poursuit de même ses explications sous le regard ahurit des deux Gryffondors par : "Et là c'est un Toll qui lui a vomi dessus."

- C'est une blague ?  
- Bah non. Alos maintenant il veut enlever le vomi mais ça pat pas… Alos il va se couper les neveux… eveux… AAAAH les bidoles nois plein de huile so sa tête ! Termine-t-il un peu frustrer de ne pas parvenir à prononcer '"cheveux" et, en revanche, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

- _JAMES_ ! Dans quel état as-tu mis ce jouet ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les abîmer !  
- Mais c'est tonton Sevy.  
- Jeune homme cette Barbie n'est certainement pas Severus Snape… si encore tu avais pris le Ken… Pourquoi tu as pris la fille pour faire tonton S… le professeur Snape ?  
- Bah pace que je pouvais pas la pende pou fai le Toll ! ça fait pas vai une fille pou un Toll.  
- Ah, parce que ça fait vrai une fille blonde et maquillée pour Severus ?  
- Bah… oui… un peu plos. Et pis je lui ai mis une cape noie et avec le vomi ça se voit pas qu'elle est blonde… pesque. C'est pas gave si c'est une fille, c'est tonton quand même ! Le Toll pouvait pas ête une fille et j'avais pas de dagon ou aute chose pou fait le Toll.

_Hermione_ ne sait même plus si elle doit rire ou pleurer. Son rejeton est une calamité pour le pauvre directeur des Serpentards. Il lui a déjà tout fait ou presque et maintenant il le prive de sa virilité en utilisant une poupée siliconée pour le représenter.

"Merlin qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un fils pareil." Murmure-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fortement :  
- Nouvelle règle ! On n'utilise pas de Barbie pour faire Severus  
- Mais pouquoi ?  
- Silence ! Je parle il me semble. Tu es prié de m'écouter ! Donc…  
- M…  
- Ah ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?  
- Silence… et pas de filles pou tonton Sevy.

Face à la manière dont peuvent être interpréter les dernières paroles du bambin les deux jeunes femmes retiennent difficilement un sourire pour ne pas dire un rire.

- Exact. Et ce n'est pas fini. On ne vomi pas sur Severus !  
- Même pou de faux ?  
- Même pour de faux… et si jamais tu t'avises d'essayer en vrai je te jure que tu te souviendras longtemps de ta punition ! Est-ce clair ?  
- Vi… mais t'es pas dole… et pipi j'ai le doit ? Demande-t-il tout heureux d'avoir eu une nouvelle idée.  
- _JAMES_ _WILLIAM_ _MALEFOY_ ! Je vais me fâcher !  
- Pouh.

Il lui tire la langue puis lui tourne le dos afin de bouder. Son ventre ne tarde toutefois pas à se manifester par un puissant gargouillement. Il hésite un court moment puis, au deuxième gargouillis, se retourne.

- Bon bah d'acco… J'ai faim on va manger ? Finit-il tout guilleret comme si rien ne s'était produit.  
- Hum… Tu es un vrai petit démon. Allez viens dire en au revoir à Hermione. On y va.

Le terrible garçonnet se lève et court jusqu'au deux femmes près de la porte.

- On se voit demain miss. Et si tu veux parler de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas. Je suis là.  
- Merci. C'est gentil. Passez une bonne soirée.  
- Toi aussi. Repose toi et pense à ce que je t'ai appris aujourd'hui… au calme… En plus, maintenant, si tu as la moindre angoisse vis-à-vis de ton avenir rappelles-toi cette fin d'après-midi… notamment les propos de _James_. N'oublie pas qu'il est tout à fait normal que le maître des potions, la terreur des cachots, le cauchemar des élèves, ex-Mangemort, espion pour l'0rdre du Phénix, le seul sorcier parvenant à duper Voldemort, soit représenté avec une paire de seins à faire pâlir d'envie Pamela Anderson ! Bientôt on le verra courir en maillot sur les plages de Malibu sa blonde chevelure décolorée au vent, les vagues se brisant sur ses gracieuses chevilles.

Cette fois-ci la préfète en chef est prise d'un véritable fou rire. L'image qui vient de s'imprimer dans son esprit lui permet d'évacuer une grande partie de son stress. Si elle n'a pas recouvrée sa sérénité elle se sent nettement plus détendue qu'auparavant.

- Promis. Merci pour tout. En revanche j'ignore si je parviendrais encore à affronter le professeur Snape sans être prise d'une irrésistible envie de rigoler.  
- J'en suis ravie. Allez, ce coup-ci on part vraiment. Les bruits s'échappant de son petit ventre sont à faire trembler les murs de Poudlard.  
- C'est po vai.  
- Tu n'as plus faim alors ?  
- SI !  
- Bien, je vois que l'on est d'accord. En route.

Avant de franchir le seuil de l'appartement en compagnie de sa mère _James_ se retourne une ultime fois.  
- Je peux te di un sequet ?

Surprise la Gryffondor acquiesce avec joie.  
- Bien sûr.

Il se rapproche d'elle, l'incite à venir à sa hauteur et lui chuchote à l'oreille.  
- Je t'aime toi aussi tu sais.

Emue, elle reste un instant sans voix devant cet aveu.

- Tu es adorable. Je t'aime moi aussi… très, très fort. Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.  
- C'est pas gave. Je t'en veux plos. Je peux gader le loup ?  
- Le loup ?  
- Vi. Mon loup que tu m'as donné.  
- Oh, la peluche. Evidemment. Elle est toute à toi. Tu la conserveras en souvenirs de moi.  
- OUI !

Un câlin plus tard il repart avec sa mère laissant une Hermione songeuse mais bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été ces dernières semaines… depuis la rupture. Encore troublée elle décide de prendre une douche pour se délasser. Elle opte pour le très grand confort de la salle de bain commune accessible par leur salon, cependant, elle prend soin comme à chaque fois, de verrouiller magiquement la porte pour éviter toute entrée intempestive de son colocataire durant ses ablutions.

Au dehors, malgré son irrésistible désir de rester paresser au soleil sous la caresse du vent printanier _Drago_ se résout, comme tout homme doué de raison, à agir dans le sens voulu par sa femme… c'est-à-dire faire les cupidons. Cette seule pensée le rend nauséeux. Lui, le dernier héritier de la famille Malefoy, déjà traître à son sang du point de vu paternel se voit contraint de prendre un rôle actif dans la mise en œuvre du complot visant à promouvoir une histoire d'amour d'adolescents. Certes la sienne mais ça n'empêche, il est profondément ennuyé et contrarié par ce projet. D'autant plus que c'est à lui qu'incombe la partie la plus délicate : convaincre son passé. Hors il est bien placé pour connaître son caractère, il sait déjà qu'il va devoir affronter une véritable tête de mule… le moment de luxure promis par sa femme a tout intérêt à être à la hauteur. Chemin faisant vers le château il songe fortement à l'emploi de quelques sorts de magie pas tout à fait innocents néanmoins peut-être plus efficaces pour faire réagir le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque. Quoique, réflexion faite s'il en vient à user de tels artifices _Hermione_ va le condamner au canapé un certain nombre de nuits dès qu'ils seront de retour chez eux… pas qu'il ait le dos très fragile cependant il préfère le lit conjugal. De plus ils vivent tous dans la même demeure, tout s'y sait à une vitesse folle. Ce serait tendre le bâton à _Potter_ et _Weasley_ pour se faire battre. Il n'est pas assez fou. Non, il n'a pas le choix, il doit prendre part à cette mascarade. Toutefois, il s'en fait la promesse, si qui que ce soit ose le surnommer cupidon il l'expédie direct dans les bras de _Voldemort_.

Il a pris garde d'attendre l'heure du goûter de _James_. Il sait par expérience que sa chère et tendre doit très probablement être en cet instant même occupée à rassasier l'estomac du petit monstre. Sauf si elle tient à affronter la réincarnation grincheuse de Lucifer bien sûr. Par conséquent il estime qu'il ne risque pas d'interrompre un quelconque échange "important", enfin là tout est relatif, entre les deux Gryffondors. A son avis c'est une perte de temps toutefois, non pas motivé mais résigné, parvenu dans le grand hall il décide d'emprunter sans détour la direction des quartiers où loge son autre lui.

C'est ainsi, que, quelques minutes à peine après l'entrée d'Hermione dans la salle de bain, il pénètre, soupirant, dans le salon des préfets en chefs. Constatant qu'il n'y a nulle présence, que ce soit dans cette pièce ou dans les appartements privés de Drago, il s'installe avec nonchalance sur le divan. En effet, si pour la tranquillité de son couple, il est prêt à avoir une petite discussion conforme aux attentes de sa femme avec le représentant personnel de ses dix-huit ans il est loin de vouloir courir dans tout Poudlard pour mettre la main dessus. En conséquence il choisit de l'attendre patiemment ici, confortablement assis voire à demi allongé, les yeux clos, perdu dans ses pensées.

A vrai dire il réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'entamer la conversation avec son plus jeune lui. Il se connaît suffisamment bien pour affirmer qu'attaquer directement sur Hermione le braquerait. Ça va être un enfer ! Il est justement entrain de songer débuter en lui révélant certains secrets lorsque le bruit d'une porte grinçant le tire de ses méditations. Si on lui demandait son opinion il répondrait que la vue qui s'offre à ses yeux vaut bien toutes les interruptions du monde.

Hermione troublée par l'homme qui la fixe et gênée par sa propre tenue se dandine nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle n'a pour seul rempart à sa nudité que la serviette dans laquelle elle s'est enroulée en quittant sa douche.

- Charmante apparition commence-t-il d'une voix douce avant de finir tout en sensualité : d'autant plus lorsque l'on sait les trésors que cache ce morceau de tissu.  
- Euh… euh…  
- Je t'ai connu plus bavarde 'Mione.  
- Ah… euh… je … euh…  
- Tut tut tut. 'Mione 'Mione 'Mione. Tu me déçois mon ange. T'en faut-il donc si peu pour perdre tous tes moyens ? Je ne compte pas te dévorer autrement que du regard… je laisse ce délicieux plaisir au chien fou que je suis venu chercher.  
- Oh… tu … vous… tu ….  
- Tu ?  
- Euh…  
- Le "tu" est tout ouie ma chère.  
- Tu… tu es là pour Drago ?  
- Pour qui d'autre ? Toi ? Tu as déjà du mal à formuler une simple phrase, je ne vois pas quel grand intérêt tu représenterai pour moi. Ma femme est à ma disposition pour discuter ou… toute autre action à caractère charnel. Elle possède un caractère bien plus fougueux et entreprenant que celui que tu me présentes actuellement.  
- Oh… tu … tu…  
- Je vais te donner un conseil… Pour parler essaye de varier les mots et de les associer. Je t'assure ça fonctionne.

Un exquis et déroutant sourire tout autant prédateur que moqueur vient étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il achève sa tirade. Interdite et frustrée la jeune femme n'esquisse plus un son. Elle reste comme pétrifiée. Décidemment sa journée est un peu trop mouvementée pour elle.

_Drago_, tout en la contemplant, se remémore le temps où son épouse avait dix-sept ans. Il sait, pour en avoir été victime, qu'à l'époque elle avait déjà la répartie facile aussi est-il surpris par son manque de réaction. Tout en laissant son regard balayer le corps de la préfète encore exempt de toutes cicatrices il se prend à penser qu'il aimerait, rien qu'une fois, pouvoir encore l'admirer telle qu'elle était alors. Par le passé il y a déjà songé. De temps à autre, lorsque sa femme est endormie et qu'il voit les balafres qui la couvrent de la chute de ses reins au milieu de ses fesses ainsi que sur une partie de son ventre et de ses cuisses il souhaiterait pouvoir les effacer d'une caresse, d'un baiser et lui rendre toute sa beauté. Il l'aime, il la trouve magnifique même avec ces estafilades sur sa peau. Non, le problème est ailleurs. Cela lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas su la protéger correctement. C'est un crève cœur pour lui lorsqu'il capture dans son regard à elle, le reflet de celui qu'il porte sur sa propre anatomie. Lui aussi est affreusement marqué par la guerre. Il sait alors que, tout comme lui, elle a parfois honte des traces honnies sur sa chair… et peur. Cela leur rappelle à tous deux combien leurs vies sont fragiles. Combien ils sont trop souvent passés près de la mort. Pour toutes ces raisons _Drago_ désire revoir encore un moment le corps immaculé, vierge de toutes tortures de son épouse. Il a devant lui la parfaite occasion. Sans même en avoir réellement conscience il lance silencieusement un sortilège qui desserre progressivement la serviette.

La jeune femme ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle est tellement furieuse et troublée par les yeux brûlants qu'il pose sur elle que tout cela est à cent lieux de ses considérations.

Réalisant brusquement ce qu'il est entrain d'exécuter le Serpentard cesse aussitôt et se morigène fortement. Il juge son comportement abject. Il estime que non seulement il volerait quelque chose de précieux à Hermione et Drago mais également que ce serait comme tromper sa compagne. Il lui a toujours affirmé qu'il les aime elle ainsi que son corps tels qu'ils sont. Combien de fois lui a-t-il dit que cela l'attriste occasionnellement, qu'il se sent en partie responsable mais que jamais au grand jamais il n'ira fréquenter une autre femme en raison de cela. Or c'est en quelque sorte ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Heureusement il s'est repris à temps, la serviette est encore en place, elle dissimule toujours la nudité de la Gryffondor.

Il envisage de quitter la salle sur le champ. La voir aussi naïve, vulnérable, le touche plus qu'il ne veuille l'admettre. Aussi, se lève-t-il en souplesse prêt à prendre la sortie. Au dernier moment il se ravise. Il n'a pu éviter à son épouse les cruelles entailles sur sa peau mais peut-être… s'il parvient à lui faire prendre conscience de la dangerosité de la guerre, peut-être la jeune préfète en chef ne foncera pas tête baissée dans les pièges qui lui seront tendus. C'est ainsi _qu'Hermione_ s'est fait capturée la première fois. C'est de là qu'elle a héritée de la majorité de ses cicatrices. Après, elle fût bien plus prudente et n'eut plus à subir les mêmes horreurs… ou tout du moins avec une moindre force… si l'on excepte la dernière bataille, celle qui l'a conduite ici en ce temps et en cette heure.

Hermione un instant soulagée de le voir sur le départ panique dès la seconde où il se retourne et la fixe à nouveau avec une intensité telle que ses jambes faiblissent. Il vient à elle et s'arrête à tout juste un mètre. Son souffle s'accélère, elle déglutit difficilement. Il est trop près, beaucoup trop près. Elle éprouve déjà quelques problèmes pour gérer "son" Drago mais alors celui-là… celui-là… Elle est comme déconnectée de la réalité. Son cerveau a déserté, elle se sent fondre, trembler… de crainte ? D'excitation ? Elle ne saurait le dire néanmoins elle est sûre d'une chose : elle n'est pas de taille face à lui. Il l'impressionne, la bouleverse, l'enivre, l'énerve, la frustre, l'attendrit et pire que tout provoque un certain éveil chez elle. Ce côté sauvage, dangereux, presque animal lui plait… En réalité elle apprécie déjà cela chez celui de sa génération. C'est en partie ce qui l'a poussée vers lui, mais là, c'est tellement plus développé. Face à elle c'est un homme non plus un gamin qui cherche sa route. Il est déterminé, sûr de lui, pas que Drago soit vraiment hésitant mais… c'est différent. Elle se sent terriblement gauche. Le silence qui s'étire la rend plus timide encore. Enfin, il prend la parole. Cette voix froide, presque agressive et paradoxalement quelque peu suave lui provoque des frissons et la ramène brutalement sur terre.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est la guerre petite fille ?  
- Qu… quoi ?  
- Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent sous le doloris ?  
- C'est… c'est extrêmement douloureux.  
- FAUX !

Elle recule sous la violence du ton.

- C'est bien pire que ça. Une explosion dans chaque fibre de ton être. Dis toi bien qu'il existe certains sorts de magie noire encore plus atroces. Tu peux être démembrée vivante, être éviscérée ou voir ta peau retournée tu sais comme lorsque l'on dépouille un lapin. L'un de tes yeux peut-être retiré de son orbite… et tu peux alors de ton autre œil le voir lamentablement pendouillé… si toutefois la souffrance ne t'as pas fait défaillir. On peut s'attaquer à toutes tes extrémités qui seront au choix arrachées, brûlées, lacérées. Tu désires d'autres détails ?

Elle a envi de vomir. Elle n'ose ouvrir la bouche de peur de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Elle sent des images pénétrées son esprit à chaque mot qu'il prononce. Il lui envoie la vision de ce qu'il décrit… et c'est abominable.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que subisse les sorcières telles que toi si elles sont capturées ?  
- …  
- REPONDS !

- Elles… elles sont torturées.  
- Elles souhaiteraient qu'il n'y ait que ça. Certes elles sont soumises à la torture mais surtout elles sont avilies, humiliées, violées à de multiples reprises, de multiples manières. C'est fou ce que les hommes peuvent déborder d'imagination dès qu'il s'agit d'être cruel. Nous sommes la seule espèce animale qui soit capable de tant barbarie à l'égard de nos semblables et ce de façon volontaire en y prenant plaisir. Elles sont données en pâture à Fenhir Grayback, offertes en récompenses aux mangemorts méritants, battues, laissées pour mortes. Si malgré tout elles survivent c'est reparti pour un tour ! Sévices et viols !

Il éclate d'un rire sinistre dans lequel on peut percevoir une fêlure. Il en a trop vu, trop entendu. Ces cris dans sa tête qui jamais ne le laissent en paix, ces corps désarticulées qu'il a retrouvé dans les prisons de Voldemort ou abandonnés sciemment, bien en évidence, dans un lieu public. Celles qui furent de ses amies, de ses compagnons de guerre et ne sont plus que des poupées brisées, sans volontés, presque folles… qui pour la plupart finissent par se suicider dans une action kamikaze… lorsqu'elles acceptent les traitements qui permettent à leurs physiques de récupérer. Si aucune de celles qui ont été captives plus d'une semaine n'ont pu reprendre la lutte comme avant, leur psychique étant irrémédiablement atteint certaines n'ont même pas pu tolérer le retour parmi les leurs. Un mélange de honte et de haine les en a empêché… dès qu'elles en ont eu la capacité elles se sont éloignées afin de mourir seule, loin de tous.

- Sévices et viols… Elles sont exhibées tels des trophées à leurs réunions. Ligotées nues sur une table en attendant que ces messieurs aient fini leur repas avant d'être à nouveau violemment prises de forces par toute la tablée… à vrai dire même les femmes mangemorts ne sont pas en reste. Certaines ont un esprit encore plus pervers que leurs homologues masculins. Elles ne sont plus rien, pas même des chiens ou des déchets. Elles n'ont plus de noms autres que : salope, putain, catin, esclave, chose, chienne… Leur corps ne leurs appartiennent plus. Si tu agis comme une idiote de Gryffondor en fonçant tête baissée dans le danger s'est ce qu'il risque de t'arriver tu comprends ? TU COMPRENDS ?

Choquée, la bouche sèche, la jeune femme ne parvient pas à articuler une réponse convenable.

- Euh… euh…  
- TU COMPRENDS OUI OU NON ?  
- O… oui.  
- Je n'en suis pas persuadée.

Il réfléchit un instant puis ayant pris sa décision ferme un court moment ses yeux semblant chercher un courage qui lui fait soudainement défaut. Sûr de lui il redresse son visage et plonge ses prunelles glacées dans celles embuées de la préfète. Elle tremble, pressentant que ce qui va suivre ne sera pas facile pour elle.

- Tu aimes ton corps tel qu'il est n'est-ce pas ?  
- O… oui.

Sa voix est hésitante, petite, faible ce qui n'empêche pas le Serpentard, imperturbable, de continuer avec énergie.

- Tu visualises celui de Drago ?  
- En… en partie… on n'a jamais…  
- Son torse. Tu vois son torse ?  
- Oui.

- Comment est-il ?

Elle ne parvient pas à saisir où tout ceci les mène… ou peut-être justement le pressent-elle trop bien mais le refuse.

- Je… je ne comprends pas.  
- Décris moi son torse.  
- Il… il a quelques cicatrices si c'est ce à quoi tu fais allusion.  
- Oui… tout à fait. Quelques unes… rien de bien méchant n'est ce pas. Ça ne te heurte pas.  
- NON ! Bien évidemment que non.

Il prend un souffle profond se reprochant ce qu'il est entrain de faire et néanmoins l'estimant indispensable. La voix vibrante de rage, une lueur de défit dans le regard afin de dissimuler son abjection il explose :

- Alors REGARDE ! REGARDE attentivement ce que deviendra ce corps que tu aimes tant après six années de guerre ! REGARDE ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! REGARDE ce qu'ils TE feront si tu n'y prends garde !

Eructe-t-il finalement en arrachant sa chemise. Hermione surprise et choquée recule d'un pas. La manière dont il s'adresse à elle est dure, sèche, hargneuse, impitoyable et pourtant, derrière, elle perçoit la douleur enfouie au fond de son cœur et la honte de ce corps qu'il semble détester. Ce qu'elle voit… ce qu'elle voit est indescriptible… comme tous elle avait remarquée à son arrivée au travers des lambeaux de chemise déchirée des cicatrices, des plaies mais le sang qui s'écoulaient des blessures fraîches et la poussière qui le recouvrait dissimulaient la plus grande majorité d'entre elles. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela, un tel carnage sur une peau si jeune. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. _Drago_ ne supporte pas qu'elle le dévisage ainsi, qu'elle scrute son corps de cette manière, qu'elle le plaigne, il y a quelque chose d'indécent en cela, il se sent vulnérable sous ce regard et il la hait pour cela.

- Je… je suis désolée… tellement désolée pour toi… je  
- JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIÉ !

Elle sursaute sous l'impact de cette voix qui hurle sa souffrance à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser davantage. Elle ne sait que dire. Il la dévisage avec insistance, elle s'efforce de ne pas baisser son regard pourtant attiré comme un aimant par les marques imprimées sur sa chair. Progressivement il se calme, les tourments qui l'agitent s'apaisent. Il respire profondément à plusieurs reprises puis reprend doucement tout en effaçant de son pouce une larme qui coule sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Je… je ne te demande pas d'être… désolée pour moi. J'ai appris à vivre avec, du moins j'essaye de m'en convaincre…ainsi que mon épouse. Ce que je souhaite c'est que tu prennes conscience que la guerre n'est pas un jeu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous avez eu beaucoup de chance… quand je pense au ministère il y a huit… deux ans pour toi, c'est un véritable miracle que vous, vous en soyez tous sortis sans trop de casse.  
Black a payé votre folie, votre imprudence en revanche vous, vous avez été épargnés. Soit prudente. Je sais que ton fichu instinct de Gryffondor te pousse à foncer mais tu es intelligente 'Mione. Sers-toi de ça ! Réfléchis deux fois avant d'agir… s'il te plait… Il serait dommage d'abîmer une si jolie peau. Finit-il en caressant d'une main légère l'épaule nue d'Hermione.

- Hu… O… oui. Je ferais attention. Je te le promets.  
- Bien. Je constate que tu commences à comprendre.

_Drago_ est maintenant à moins d'une longueur de bras de la jeune femme qui a reculé jusqu'au mur. La main gauche appuyée contre la paroi de pierre à quelques centimètres de la tête de la préfète il est légèrement incliné en avant afin qu'ils puissent être les yeux dans les yeux. L'ambre et l' acier se mêlent en un ballet sensuel et intime qui les embrase.

Elle se sent transpercée par ce regard de glace et de feu où couve une passion mal contenue qui ne demande qu'à jaillir. Leurs tenues respectives et cette peau brûlante si proche de la sienne mettent ses sens en ébullition. Elle a chaud, elle a froid. Elle est grisée par sa présence. Il suffirait qu'elle avance un tout petit peu sa main pour pouvoir sentir sous sa paume la chaleur palpitante de ce cœur qui bat face à elle… pour elle ose-t-elle croire. Qui est-il ? Qui voit-elle en lui ? Drago ou _Drago_ ? Est-ce une illusion ? Est-ce qu'il va disparaître si elle respire un peu trop fort ? Risque-t-il d'être emporté par la brise de son amour… de son désir ? Si seulement elle inclinait légèrement son visage… Malgré cette foule de sensations qui l'agite elle parvient à rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour lui poser deux questions qui la hantent d'autant plus depuis qu'il s'est adressé à elle comme il l'a fait. La peur de rompre la magie du moment est puissante cependant elle sait qu'elle doit l'interroger. Elle se lance en un murmure.

- Est-ce que mon corps ressemblera… au tien dans le futur ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu me mets en garde ? Je vais me faire prendre… torturée… et… violée ?  
- J…  
- Une minute… je n'ai pas fini… il me reste une question… la plus importante. Est-ce que les deux cicatrices que j'ai vues sur _James_ lorsque je l'ai aidé à prendre son bain sont dues à la guerre ? A-t-il subit des sévices ?

Il inspire profondément, se délectant de la senteur sucrée de la jeune femme avant de lui répondre.

- Oui et non à tes deux questions.  
- Expliques-toi s'il te plait.

Il secoue sa tête, se faisant quelques mèches blondes viennent chatouiller le visage d'Hermione qui attrape son souffle. Finalement il plante à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Ton corps… sans en atteindre la… le… la monstruosité…sera plus proche du mien que de celui que tu possèdes actuellement. Tu as agi comme une idiote… tu en as payé le prix… Sirius n'était pas là pour le faire à ta place… ni lui ni aucun autre. Je ne t'ai pas raconté ces horreurs par plaisir sadique… j'espère qu'ainsi tu n'agiras pas comme une imbécile. Si tu fais attention il est tout à fait possible que ces évènements ne se produisent pas. Le futur n'est pas encore écrit pour toi.  
- Oh… j'ai… j'ai été… été…

Comprenant son désarroi il poursuit à sa place.

- Capturée ? Oui. Torturée ? Oui. Humiliée ? Oui.

Chaque "oui" la glace d'effroi, elle perd pied ne tenant encore debout que par le fil invisible et puissant qui relie leurs regards… leurs âmes. L'encourageant silencieusement mais sentant qu'elle ne parviendra pas à lui poser **la** question il continu seul.

- Violée ?

Elle retient sa respiration attendant le couperet final.

- Non.  
- Oh.

Le soulagement est tel qu'elle se demande un instant si elle n'a pas rêvée.

- Nous sommes arrivés avant. De pas grand-chose… quelques minutes à peine… tu étais déjà salement blessée et… disons que la première personne parvenue à tes côtés s'est empressée de te couvrir de sa cape... mais on est arrivé à temps pour t'éviter cela. Malheureusement tout comme nous n'avons pu t'épargner les sévices qui t'ont maintenu alité plusieurs semaines nous avons été dans l'incapacité de… cette abomination est… l'une de nos proches amies qu'ils ont prise en même temps que toi… Merlin en soit remercié elle s'en est remise… autant que cela est possible. Seul un Mangemort avait eu le temps de… nécessaire pour… C'est déjà un de trop mais comparé à ce que d'autres ont vécu elle estime à juste titre qu'elle s'en est bien sortie… et puis tout comme toi s'est une battante. De part vos "positions" respectives au sein de l'Ordre ils ont, sembleraient-ils, préférés **te** battre, **te** torturer et **la** violée. Je pense… non, **je sais** que les choses se seraient inversées ensuite… au final vous auriez subit la même chose mais… bref nous avons pénétré leur antre avant qu'ils aillent jusque là. Ainsi ses blessures psychiques ont été en quelques sortes plus importantes… quoique vue ce dont tu as été victime… en revanche physiquement elle a moins souffert que toi… si l'on peut dire. Disons qu'elle en conserve moins de traces visibles. Vous étiez toutes deux traumatisées au final. Fais attention 'Mione. Dans notre monde de désolation nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri.

- O… oui… bien sûr… Merci pour ton honnêteté. Et _James_ ? demande-t-elle déjà effrayée par la réponse.  
- L'une des cicatrices provient d'une chute alors qu'il jouait.  
- Ouf.  
- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Les rationnements dus à la guerre sont la cause de cette balafre. Cela se serait produit ici, à Poudlard, maintenant, il n'en aurait gardé aucune séquelle. On ne possédait pas les produits nécessaires à ses soins… et _Severus_ qui aurait peut-être pu nous proposer une potion de substitution était… indisponible. On peut donc considérer cette marque comme la conséquence de la bataille. Quant à la seconde… Disons que _James_ sait déjà avec exactitude ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est victime de certains sorts de magie noire.  
- Merlin !

- C'est un gosse courageux… sans doute un peu trop téméraire. Ça nous tue sa mère et moi de le voir si résistant à la douleur. Capable de regarder la mort en face sans pleurer contrairement à n'importe quel gamin de son âge… et même certains adultes. Néanmoins j'avoue que c'est un soulagement… il ne cri pour ainsi dire jamais quand il est touché. Il préfère se mordre. J'entends encore les hurlements de souffrances de mes compagnons ou d'inconnus la nuit, dans mes cauchemars, mais je n'entends pas les siens. Je ne les ai jamais entendus et souhaite que cela reste ainsi. J'ignore si je le supporterai.  
- Hum.  
- Navré si je t'ai un peu bousculé. Je suis conscient que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment… en revanche il fallait que tu comprennes. Il faut que tu t'endurcisses. Ce que tu vis aujourd'hui n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vivras demain.  
- Je vois… j'essaierai.

Il se rapproche encore davantage. Ils sont pour ainsi dire peau à peau, séparés uniquement par l'épaisseur d'un pétale de rose. Cette proximité leurs arrache de délicieux frissons interdits. Il termine sa bouche à quelque millimètre de la sienne :

- Tu n'essaieras pas… tu y arriveras.

La tension entre eux est si forte qu'ils sont inconscients du monde qui les entoure. Perdus dans leur propre univers ils ne distinguent pas le bruit de la porte pivotant sur ses gons ni même ceux des pas qui claquent avec rage sur le parquet. Seul l'impact produit par la pile de livre que détenait le nouveau venu touchant le sol les tire de leur contemplation.

Hermione sursaute brutalement, en inspirant une grande goulée d'air… se faisant le mouvement de sa cage thoracique qui s'enfonce libère suffisamment d'espace pour achever le travail débuté par _Drago_ il y a de ça plusieurs minutes. La serviette tombe dans un murmure à leurs pieds. Le _Serpentard_, tout en se maudissant pour sa bêtise et remerciant avec honte Merlin d'avoir revu le corps de son épouse tel qu'il était avant… se colle vivement à la Gryffondor afin de dissimuler sa nudité à l'importun.

L'aura qu'il sent augmenter derrière lui ne lui inspire rien qui vaille de même que le regard tremblant et coupable jeter par Hermione à l'homme debout au milieu du salon. Il n'a nul besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de l'arrivant. C'est lui-même qui se dresse rageur dans son dos. "Merveilleux" pense-t-il ironiquement tout en faisant léviter l'objet du délit jusqu'aux mains de la jeune femme ainsi que sa propre chemise qu'il revêt aussitôt. Elle s'empare avidement de la serviette et se couvre de son mieux. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute son existence. Elle est rouge pivoine et aimerait disparaître dans un trou de souris. Cependant, à son corps défendant, elle doit bien admettre que cette situation lui plait d'un certain côté. Elle est intriguée de la tournure que vont bien pouvoir prendre les évènements. _Drago_ la regarde une dernière fois, lui sourit espièglement puis se dresse de toute sa hauteur en se positionnant face à son passé.

- Je constate que je dérange ! Il ne fallait surtout pas vous interrompre pour moi !  
- Je me passerai de ta permission gamin ! C'est aimable de t'en inquiéter mais j'en avais fini.  
- Il te faut donc les deux. Individuellement elles sont trop nulles pour te satisfaire ?  
- Garde ton fiel morveux ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
- Oh vraiment navré que ma conversation nuise au boutonnage de ta chemise. Deviendrais-je une telle loque dans le futur que je ne puisse accomplir deux actes simples simultanément ? Pathétique.  
- Je ne pense pas être le plus pathétique de nous deux mon cher. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été maladroit ou faible au point de ne pouvoir porter une petite pile de bouquins… enfin au moins tu prouves que tu sais lire… quoique peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façade comme le reste.  
- Je ne te permets pas ! Tu ne me connais pas !  
- Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semble être le mieux placé.

Le divan se met à tanguer dangereusement sur la droite du couple.

- Evite d'abîmer le matériel scolaire tu veux. Laisse ce canapé où il est. De plus je le bloquerai sans mal.

Aussitôt le dit objet s'envole en direction de l'arrogant qui, sans effort apparent, le repose à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

- La jalousie ne sied pas à mon visage qu'il soit passé ou présent alors fait moi le plaisir d'abandonner cette expression faciale.  
- Vas pourrir en enfer !

Drago sort sa baguette prêt à en découdre. S'il ne peut l'avoir sans arme, à la loyal, étant donné que son adversaire est désarmé rien ne l'empêche d'être fourbe. De plus il a toujours en mémoire le corps dénudé de "sa" petite amie qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu voir jusqu'à ce jour sans aucun vêtement. Corps qui était pressé contre celui torse nu de son futur lui. La garce ! Elle ne peut avoir le présent alors elle va séduire l'autre. Et lui, lui l'enfoiré qui n'hésitera pas à tromper sa femme. Qui n'hésitera pas à lui voler ce qui lui appartient ! Enfoiré qu'il est amené à devenir ! Enfoiré qui lui montre un futur auquel il refuse de croire. Enfoiré qui lui permet d'espérer ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il les hait tous les deux ! Il ne s'est jamais senti tout à la fois aussi humilié et enragé de sa vie. Et cette image encrée dans son esprit. Hermione nue… elle est magnifique, vraiment superbe… "NON" se sermonne-t-il. "C'est une catin". Sans se départir de son calme son interlocuteur reprend toujours sur le même ton, avec un rien de condescendance.

- Rassure-toi je compte bien retourner à mon époque. Mais avant ça laissons la demoiselle s'habiller… tous les deux nous devons parler donc cesse de baver, range ta baguette et mets un pied devant l'autre.

* * *

°°°

* * *

(1) **Veaudelune** **ou Mooncalf :** _Créature d'une très grande timidité qui n'émerge de son terrier qu'à la pleine lune. (…) Lorsqu'on recueille ses crottes argentées avant le lever du soleil et qu'on les répand sur des herbes magiques et des massifs de fleurs, ces plantes pousseront à une vitesse extraordinaire en devenant exceptionnellement robuste. (…)_ Extrait tiré du livre "Les animaux fantastiques" écrit par JKR édité en France par Gallimard jeunesse et dont les sommes récoltés par sa vente son reversé à une organisation caritative anglaise : Comic Relief (au bénéfice d'enfants des pays pauvres). 

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin :** Soulagement intense de voir arriver à grand pas la fin de cette fic qui me prend un temps fou… et pourtant cela m'attriste également. J'ai l'impression de m'apprêter à dire au revoir à un vieil ami. Bref pour l'instant ce n'est encore qu'un "à bientôt". On se retrouve dans le chapitre 15… qui a déjà son titre à défaut de paragraphes… travail en perspective --' Enfin je dis ça mais j'ai déjà 8 pages de tapées sur l'ordi et un brouillon manuscrit d'environ 6 pages qui attend d'être taper et de prendre place dans le dit chapitre depuis de très longs mois (enfin initialement c'était 8 mais j'ai déjà commencé à les retranscrire sur l'ordi). Je l'ai écrit pour ainsi dire lors de la mise en ligne du chapitre 4 ou 5 si mes souvenirs sont exacts. En gros, il y a longtemps A cela vous pouvez ajouter 2 autres pages qui viennent d'être écrites il y tout juste une semaine… tout n'est pas encore sur l'ordi comme vous pouvez le constater et j'en suis environ à la moitié du chapitre qui sera donc sans doute très long comme celui-ci (22 pages words si vous vous posez la question). Allez "bye bye" à ceux qui ne font que passer sans laisser de review… mais en prenant plaisir à la lecture j'espère et "à tout de suite" à toutes celles qui me font la joie de me laisser un tit mot auquel je vais de ce pas m'empresser de répondre.

**Annonce : **Juste pour conseiller une auteur géniale : **bibidibabidibou** notamment pour ce qui est du sevmione. Si vous voulez lire du bon, voire du très bon sevmione **"Amy" **(fic complète) et **"Dis moi belle sorcière"** (la suite d'Amy, dont les 2 premiers chapitres sont déjà en ligne) sont tout indiqués. Les liens sont dans mes favoris. Je conseille même "Amy" à celles qui sont au premier abord "contre" les sevmione ou qui ne connaissent pas car, disons que c'est assez unique comme approche, il n'y a pas de relation amoureuse entre eux deux pour une raison que vous découvrirez très rapidement si vous prenez juste quelques secondes pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Peut-être (à vrai dire je l'espère) cela vous donnera-t-il envie d'enchaîner sur la suite qui, elle, sera à première vue vraiment à classer dans la catégorie romance (ne vous inquiétez ce qui est en gras au début du chap n'en fait pas parti c'est juste une très très longue RAR, au début ça m'a surprise lol). Si vous pouviez savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de lire la suite de cette fic (miki est fan )

**Annonce 2 : **J'ai besoin d'un **prénom féminin** pour le prochain chapitre, aussi je vous soumets un petit jeu concours si l'on peut dire. Alors voilà la première personne à me dire dans quel chapitre apparaît pour la toute première fois "le chevalier triste" et a me citer un extrait du passage aura le droit de choisir ce prénom… et aura en exclusivité, si elle le désire, le petit passage où je l'utiliserai en premier (pour info ce passage est déjà écrit). Petite précision tout de même, il vaudrait mieux pour coller au personnage un prénom un peu spécial du style de ceux employer par Tolkien pour ses elfes ou tout du moins un prénom relativement ancien… JKR utilise par ailleurs très souvent des prénoms un peu particuliers, cf Salazar, Minerva et compagnie. Par exemple un Jenny ou Océane, quoique très jolie, ne serait pas le plus approprié… enfin dans tous les cas j'utiliserai le prénom choisit, c'était juste une tite indication, rien ne vous empêche de donner votre propre prénom si vous le désirez… et que vous êtes une fille

**Réponses aux reviews : **(j'ai bien vu le truc "reply" à côté du pseudo de ceux qui ne sont pas en anonyme mais si je clique dessus ça me fais bugger Internet et ferme tout donc je ne m'en servirai pas)

**Elaviel** : Je vais faire plus court ce coup ci. J'ai peu de temps. Déjà merci pour la review Ensuite navrée ce chapitre étant plus long que le précédent tu as du passer un certain temps à le lire… je comprendrais si tu fais une toute petite review. Vi _Dray_ est un bad boy… ça se confirme ce chapitre… et également dans le prochain d'une certaine manière. D'ailleurs pour la confrontation _Dray_-Dray c'est dans le chapitre suivant. Patience donc. Comme tu peux le voir pas d'Hermy enceinte désolée. Une question et je m'arrête là : pourquoi "un chapitre dans le genre" ? C'est quoi "un chapitre dans le genre" ? Il avait quoi mon chapitre ? Bisou

**Boudah** **Mim :** Et vi je l'aime mon Sevy ! Encore une fois dans ce chapitre il fait une apparition… sous forme de poupée Pamela Anderson mdr Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore ce perso et oui j'adore le couple sevmione mais comme dans cette fic je ne peux le faire et bien je le torture par frustration voilà. Pour ce qui de la famille _draymionejames_ euh…. Vi j'avoue ils sont tous un peu "fouteur de m…." dans leur sens… mais avoue tu les aimes comme ça toi aussi non ? Un _James_ tout sage ce serait moins divertissant… enfin _tonton Sevy_ apprécierai sans doute Mon chapitre inhabituel ? Génial ! Ça c'est un compliment. En fait ce n'est pas tant que _dray_ ne se souvienne pas de s'être parlé dans le passé (enfin si vu que ça n'est jamais arrivé Hermione n'étant pas inconsciente), c'est plutôt que comme écrit dans ce chapitre (enfin je crois que c'est dans celui là… ou le précédent je ne sais plus… j'espère que ce n'est pas dans le suivant) les évènements se sont produits différemment, son futur à lui avait lancé le sort autrement ou bien quand ils se sont échappés de la maison _Hermione_ a été séparée des autres un peu plus tard ou un peu plus tôt et de ce fait n'a jamais reçu le sort de Lestranges. Le fait qu'il ait su des choses de son futur à influencé ses actions et dont modifié même légèrement les évènements qui l'ont conduit jusqu'ici. Ainsi son futur lui n'avait pas laissé _Hermione et James_ de long mois dans le passé contrairement à lui. De la même manière sachant cela il n'est pas dit que le Drago de cette époque soit obligé d'aller rencontrer ce qui sera son passé, peut-être n'aura-t-il pas besoin d'envoyer sa femme et son fils dans le passé… et dans ce cas un autre évènement conduira son passé et celui d'Hermione à se mettre en couple ou à se séparer. Pour arriver au même résultat il existe de multiples chemins c'est pour cela que rien n'est tout à fait pareil. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop fouillis comme explication mais il est difficile de traduire en mot ma vision des choses. Si tu as trouvé le chap précédent long que dire de celui-ci lol J'espère que tu l'auras apprécié dans tous les cas. Biz

**Madame Boris Jardel :** Ravie de t'avoir fait rire (miki toute fière d'elle) Je vois que les passages avec ma victime préférée t'ont marqué… en est-il de même pour celui de la poupée Sevy ? Bye et merci pour la review.

**Ayuluna :** Bon en fait je ne vais pas vraiment te répondre… tu sais déjà tout lol Mais merci de continuer tout en étant ma bêta à me laisser une review à chaque chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir et tu le sais Vive toi la meilleure bêta au monde sans qui je serais perdue. Et félicitation pour la correction de ce chap. Rapide vu la longueur de cette chose sortie de mon esprit tordue

**Cherry :** Merci pour le tit mot Et pis… si je peux vous laisser là, je suis une grande sadique lol Pour ce qui est de dray rencontrant son autre _dray_… bah disons qu'avec la fin de ce chapitre cela ne s'est sans doute pas fait de la meilleure manière qui soit mais bon tu verras la suite dans le prochain (vi je persiste je suis sadique lol) Bis

**Severia** **Dousbroune :** Kikoo ! Contente que tu es appréciée les scènes de retrouvailles et ce que tu appelles "the" chapitre, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de couper au dit moment… je tenais à la vie lol Que dis-tu de celui-ci ? Merci pour les condoléances. Maintenant ça va mieux de ce point de vue là et heureusement. Actuellement c'est les cours qui me pompent toute mon énergie. Au plaisir.

**Virg05 :** Et oui pauvre Severus (joie sadique) ils lui en feront voir en effet… nouvelle preuve dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs même s'il n'est pas directement présent. Et _Drago_ qui joue les marieurs… c'est dans le prochain chapitre mais il aura une approche toute personnelle au vu de son caractère. Biz

**Dragonia** Apparemment le chapitre précédent, ou tout du moins certains passages, t'a amusé… tant mieux Je suis heureuse que tu aimes _Dray_, c'est un personnage auquel je tiens énormément, notamment parce que, en plus de m'attacher à la création de _James_, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à développer son lui passé. Pour savoir si leur "mission" sera mener à bien il va te falloir attendre je le crains. Bisou et merci pour la review.

**Lyane :** Je vois que tu fais tout comme moi du club "torturons sevychou" lol Ravie que tu aimes mon _Dray_, comme je le disais à Dragonia juste au dessus, je tiens énormément à ce perso. Et pour les changements… bah vi tu as deviné tu vas devoir attendre Bye

**Marilla-chan** Merci pour la 'tite review et je suis contente d'avoir apparemment réussit à te toucher aussi bien dans l'émotion que dans le rire. Biz

**Salma :** Je suis heureuse de savoir que je n'ai pas été trop loin avec _Dray_, que tu trouves ses paroles justifiées (j'ai le même doute à propos de ce chapitre, _Drago_ est un personnage pouvant être très dur, dont la personnalité s'est forgée dans l'adversité et la douleur ce qui à mon sens justifie ses mots mais…) Ravie également que tu es appréciée "l'accrochage" sevy-_mione-james_. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde… ce que je comprends sans mal, tout le monde n'est pas obligée d'être tout comme moi fan de Severus Snape mais également de sevmione. Quant à ma faculté de passer de sujets sérieux voire durs à des sujets marrants… je suis comme ça dans la vie. C'est une forme de protection. Si quelque chose me touche je le tourne souvent en dérision. Et dans mes fics après avoir abordé des sujets pouvant être difficiles et douloureux (ici pour les personnages mais également pour les lecteurs qui peuvent penser que je vais trop loin) je pratique là même chose d'une certaine manière en compensant par un sujet plus léger. C'est comme alterner le chaud et le froid. Parfois j'ai peur que ça en "choque" "dérange" certains mais bon je ne peux pas changer ma manière d'être. Mon écriture sonnerait d'ailleurs fausse dans ce cas. Merci pour la review et à la prochaine. Bisou

**Liz** **Ewilan :** Une tite question pour commencer : d'où vient le "Ewilan" de ton pseudo ? Ensuite pour te répondre et bien je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et le chapitre précédent… dont le fameux lumignon (j'avoue je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant… en fait c'est généralement le cas quand j'aborde un passage avec Severus) Si tu aimes les longs chapitres celui-ci a dû te combler j'imagine. Je crois qu'actuellement c'est mon record (enfin si l'on excepte le chap 9 mais il était coupé en quatre). Bye

**Audinette** J'ai pu constater tes difficultés d'ordi En fait j'ai souvent les mêmes… vous pouvez en voir certaines pour celles chez qui je suis dans les alertes par l'arrivée de deux alertes au lieu d'une --' Vi je suis pas douée lol Et je comprends sans mal tes explications, pas de problèmes. Que déloges dans ta reviews ! Merci ! Je suis touchée. J'avoue être assez fière de mon passage sur le tour d'horizon que tu as évoqué, moi-même quand je le relis il m'émeut un peu et il est très rare que j'apprécie ce que j'ai écrit quand je me relis alors je suis ravie qu'il t'es ému. _James_…. Bah oui il reste fidèle à lui-même c'est comme ça que je l'aime et je crois que vous, lecteurs, aussi. Pour _Hermy_ aguicheuse je savais en l'écrivant que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde mais impossible de m'en empêcher. Je plaide coupable votre honneur _Dray_ quant à lui reste un Serpentard donc oui il en profite… dans ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs. _Hermione_ a bien du mérite de l'avoir épousé lol La confrontation tu en as eu une partie dans ce chap et l'autre entre les deux hommes dans le suivant. Pour le "hors-fic" le canada ne m'a pas seulement plu, j'ai a-d-o-r-é ! Je ne souhaite qu'une chose retourner en arrière jusqu'à ces fameuses semaines de pur bonheur. Ensuite je monte à cheval de puis plus de 10 ans maintenant mais je n'ai monté régulièrement toutes les semaines que pendant 4 ou 5 ans ensuite c'est devenu plus irrégulier à cause des cours mais aussi du fait que je n'aime pas tellement le manège ou la carrière mon truc c'est la rando itinérante sous tente dans les grands espaces (d'où rando génial au canada, niveau grands espaces j'étais servie de même qu'en loup, grizzlys et autres bestioles… les écureuils sont dangereux là bas comme disait Cyan) Est-ce que tu pratiques l'équitation ? Bisou

**Lady Nush :** Hello ! Je suis ravie de constater que mes persos te plaisent et je dirais que ton analyse sur _James_ est tout à fait juste, le retour de ses "vrais" parents lui ramène une grande part de son insouciance tout en lui autant un énorme poids de sur les épaules. Pour le tome 6 : Oh joie une compatriote allergique aux passages niaiseux à la sauce "feux de l'amour" ! Pour moi c'est cela qui a "gâché" le livre car effectivement les orxcuses, drago (qui je l'avoue est un peu moins lâche, il tente de protéger sa famille, mais n'empêche il a failli face à Dumby c'est Severus qui a dû tout régler pour lui) et surtout Snape ! Quelle bonheur d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de rentrer davantage dans son monde. En fait j'attends le dernier tome uniquement pour lui pour ainsi dire. Au vu des derniers évènements du tome 6 il est obligé que JKR nous refasses quelques chapitres qui lui seront consacrés… même si l'on échappera pas à la romance nunuche de Ron et Hermione… sans oublier Ginny et Harry que l'on retrouvera sans aucun doute. Merci pour ta review que j'ai trouvé en plus d'être sympathique très intéressante. Au plaisir, bisou.

**Voodan** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Biz

**Jun** **Rogue :** Salut ! Merci pour le compliment sur mes "talents" d'auteur… j'ai également hâte de pouvoir lire ta fic… depuis le temps --' Bon allez du nerf j'écrit aussi vite que possible sans trop perdre en qualité… du moins je l'espère. Bisou

**Letimeg** Hello ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de retrouver des reviews des mêmes personnes au fil des chapitres. Ce chapitre s'est fait désiré, j'en suis navrée, je vais aussi vite que possible (la preuve je ne suis pas en cours pour cause de grippe et au lieu de bosser mes partiels de la semaine prochaine ou de me reposer je suis collée à l'ordi… pas sérieux tout ça). Ma fic te rend accro ? Il va falloir que je mette un nouvel avertissement alors : attention fic addictive lol Bye

**Miss Malefoy :** Kikoo ! Alors ça c'est de la review lol Imagines qu'en plus c'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a lu au téléphone car je n'avais pas l'ordi à ce moment là… la pauvre elle me dit : AAAARG, tu as eu un roman ! Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te le lise ? Et moi : Oui, oui bien sûr ! Lis ! Lis ! mdr Bon maintenant il faut que je te réponde… fais pas trop attention si c'est brouillon, j'ai la grippe --' Alors pour commencer et résumer : merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je pense n'en avoir jamais eu autant en une fois… ou même en plusieurs lol Moi m'acharner sur Sevychou ? Non t'es sûre ? J'oserai jamais… mouahahahahah je suis démoniaque ! Rhem pardon je me reprend, c'était le côté sombre de la force qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps L'attente pour ce chap a été assez longue alors j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes espérances… après tous ces compliments maintenant j'ai peur de te décevoir. Merci pour les condoléances. Pas de maximum en français tant que ce n'est pas hors sujet je suis d'accord… je ne vois pas le rapport mais oui j'aime le rock… pourquoi ? Ensuite pour te répondre je vais avoir 22 ans fin janvier. Je suis flattée de voir que je fais partie de tes auteurs de fics préférés. Là je n'ai pas le temps pour lire de nouvelles fics (j'ai déjà du mal avec celles en cours --') mais merci pour le conseil, j'irai y faire un tour dès que cela sera plus calme dans ma vie. (Spoiler HP6 dans les lignes qui suivent) Oui j'ai lu le tome 6 (en anglais dès sa sortie, je l'avais finit en moins d'une semaine alors que l'on était deux sur le même bouquin) comme tout fan de HP aujourd'hui je présume et je suis mitigée. J'ai adoré car il y a plein de Severus tout partout, on en apprend plus sur lui et ça c'est génial car c'est mon perso préféré (il est pas un vrai méchant je persiste et signe, il n'est pas blanc comme neige c'est évident, c'est un personnage aux multiples teintes, je l'adore !) En revanche tout le blabla sur les relations amoureuses nianian yeurk ! Je m'en serai passé sans difficulté ! La guerre est entamé, il y a des morts et ils sont tous plus préoccupé par leurs petites histoires de cœurs que par l'histoire des Hor… (tu vois de quoi je parle) Même Tonks pète un cable… même plus fichu de faire un patronus digne de ce nom ! Grrrr ! Et le pire de tout c'est le ronmione ! Beurk et re beurk ! Deux lignes sur eux je t'assure que ça m'aurait suffit ! Seul Harry sauve un peu la mise sur la fin en décidant finalement de ne pas poursuivre sa relation avec Ginny pour cause de danger et guerre imminante… enfin un dont le cerveau n'a pas été bouffé par les hormones ! J'espère sincèrement que JKR ne me décevra pas dans le dernier tome. J'avoue attendre de voir ce qu'il adviendra de Snape (qu'il meurt je m'y attend, il est là pour ça mais qu'il soit réellement un traître à l'ordre…) pour savoir si les HP resteront dans mes bouquins préférés niveau divertissement. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Pour la fin de ma fic… Je ne peux rien te dire si ce n'est que oui ce sera dans la catégorie que tu qualifies sûrement de fin ouverte. Elle est déjà écrite… depuis le prologue en fait (comme JKR et son dernier chap lol) Ayu en aura l'exclu quand elle devra corriger ce chap et si elle crie au scandale je verrai ce que je peux faire mais à première vue cela devrait passer…. J'espère. Je suis heureuse que tu penses qu'on a le même type de délires… et je confirme… le chat potté et ses yeux tout mimi lol J'adore cette scène, trop bien faite ! Ce fût une épreuve pour ma meilleure amie mais un plaisir pour moi que de lire ton immense review et d'y répondre… je l'avais gardé pour la fin histoire de ne pas avoir les neurones grillés pour répondre aux autres lol Gros bisou et à dans une prochaine review j'espère

**Jtm-malefoy-xxx** Merci pour la review et le compliment Quant à savoir comment je fais… pas la moindre idée lol mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Bisou et à bientôt j'espère.

**Miss.S.Black** Kikoo ! Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à me lire et me laisser des reviews malgré le temps qui passe… et je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours. Petite précision sur _Hermione_, elle est toujours quelqu'un de sérieuse mais elle vit continuellement des épreuves difficiles alors elle a parfois besoin de moments de détentes, retrouver un brin d'innocence aux travers de jeux un peu idiots. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois. Biz

**Dolla** Ouh la je commence à avoir une mauvaise influence sur mes lectrices si en partie à cause de moi vous vous mettez à sécher les cours lol Bon ok je me tais, je l'ai fais également… parfois… honte à moi En tout cas je suis ravie de constater que l'arrivée de Dray t'a plu. Pour le fait qu'ils sont tous heureux… c'est sûr ça change un peu mais bon il ne faudrait pas trop t'y habituer je suis une méchante Non, je ne vais plus trop les maltraiter maintenant que la fin de ma fic approche à grands pas… enfin je vais essayer. Biz

**Marilou** **Lupin :** Merci pour la review et les condoléances, cela m'a touchée. Toutes mes condoléances à toi aussi. J'espère que tu vas bien malgré tout. Pour la fic rassure toi je continue à écrire, cette fic ira à son terme quoiqu'il arrive. En espérant qu'elle aille toujours dans ce sens à savoir te plaire davantage à chaque nouveau chapitre je te dis à bientôt. Bisou

**Papouz** Quel enthousiasme ! Ravie de voir que tu apprécie toujours autant Et oui la fin de cette fic approche à toute vitesse (enfin dans le nombre de chapitres restants parce que niveau vitesse d'écriture…) Leur technique pour les aider à se remettre ensemble je te laisse la découvrir au travers de ce chapitre et du suivant. Comme tu le verras ils ont chacun la leur. Biz

**Estelle01 :** Merci pour la review la miss. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Euh pour la rapidité des updates… pardon --' Je fais aussi vite que je peux avec les moyens du bord. J'ai malheureusement de moins en moins accès à l'ordinateur à cause de mes études de plus je ne vis plus chez mes parents depuis septembre ce qui n'aide pas vu que l'ordi est chez eux. J'espère mettre le chapitre 15 en janvier, aux vacances de février au plus tard. Bisou

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy** Kikoo ! Chouette une nouvelle lectrice Tu as tout imprimé ? Waouh tu as du mérite il y a au moins 120 pages ! Merci pour la review et les encouragements, je suis heureuse que le petit univers que j'ai "créé" en parallèle à celui de JKR te plaise. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Biz

Lisou52 ou plutôt **CARA53** si j'ai bien suivi : Tu as lu ma fic d'une traite ? Waouh il faut avoir du courage, elle n'est pas vraiment courte. Ravie que cela te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Pour ce qui est de la scène entre Severus et _Hermione_ je savais qu'elle ne plairait pas à tout le monde mais que veux tu j'adore ce couple (avec Hermy majeur et, de préférence, plus élève à Poudlard, je ne suis pas fan de la relation élève/prof) … pour moi c'est LE couple… voir arriver du Ron/Hermione pour moi c'est ça qui fait Yeurk lol Il en faut pour tous les goûts, enfin rassure toi cette fic reste bien une Draymione Bisou

**'tite mione :** Merci pour la review, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Tu vois tu n'auras pas trop eu à attendre la suite si j'en crois la date de ta review, même pas une semaine. Enfin ne t'y habitue pas car il est clair que le chapitre 15 ne sera pas là dans trois jours… malheureusement. Biz


	19. Chap 15 : Linus

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Pour commencer ce chapitre est "dédicacé" à deux personnes : **Elaviel** qui a été la première à me donner la réponse à ma question et me proposer un nom. Ce sera donc : Malicia, vous saurez ainsi qui elle a "baptisé" lorsque vous verrez apparaître ce prénom. Ensuite ce chapitre est également pour **Clefchan** qui m'a fait la très grande surprise et le tout aussi grand plaisir de m'envoyer par mail son dessin "Draco and James" qui représente une scène de ma fic. Vous pouvez le retrouver sur le site DeviantArt à l'url suivant : http/clefchan. vous laisse trouver de quelle scène il s'agit _James_ est génial ! Dans les com' laissés en anglais par des personnes ayant appréciées le dessin la majorité le trouve chou et certains veulent même des précisions sur lui Les autres persos sont tous aussi réussis. Accessoirement je précise si besoin était qu'elle est d'un très grand talent, toute sa galerie de dessins vaut le détour, personnellement je suis fan.

En dehors de cela ce chapitre m'a donné du mal. La première partie cela a été tout seul mais parvenue page 13 AIE bonjours la cata ! Impossible de continuer. Totalement bloquée. Je vous indique l'exact moment lors de mon blabla de fin (bah oui je ne vais tout de même pas vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture en spoilant moi-même mon chapitre ). Et j'ai à nouveau eu le même soucis page 15… puis page 16… je hais ce chapitre il m'a donné trop de mal ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

**Le blabla d'Ayuluna :** Et ben il n'y en aura pas à ce chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que n'ayant, entre autre chose, pas le temps elle n'a pu être ma bêta. Ainsi il se peut qu'il subsiste un certain nombre de fautes. Navrée, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais je me suis débrouillée toute seule avec l'orthographe et la grammaire or avec les concours qui approchent ça devient difficile. En revanche je remercie ma meilleure amie qui a eu l'extrême amabilité et patience de me donner son avis sur quelques points qui me chagrinaient alors qu'elle n'est absolument pas fan d'HP et par conséquent ne lis pas de fic à ce sujet… ou même de fic tout court

Je reprends brièvement la parole : Ou plus exactement je poursuis Comme d'habitude les **RAR** (Pour moi je mets "RAR" pour "**R**éponses **A**ux **R**eviews" alors que, si je ne m'abuse, en anglais c'est pour "**R**ead **A**nd **R**eview") sont en bas, après le chapitre, l'index, le repère historique et enfin mon blabla de fin. Oui je sais je vous ai réservé beaucoup de lecture avant les RAR, désolée. Oh une dernière chose : Linus se prononce à l'anglaise si l'on peut dire pour le "i" qui devient une sorte de "aille" et le "s" se prononce également à la fin.

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière**  
**Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 14 : **Sans se départir de son calme son interlocuteur reprend toujours sur le même ton, avec un rien de déconsidération.

- Rassure toi je compte bien retourner à mon époque, mais avant ça laissons la demoiselle s'habiller… tous les deux nous devons parler donc cesse de baver, range ta baguette et mets un pied devant l'autre.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 15** **: Linus **

Il est parfois difficile de regarder en face qui l'on est… et plus encore de l'accepter. Drago en fait présentement l'expérience. Son autre lui l'insupporte. Il le hait comme il n'a jamais haït personne, pas même son père… mais peut-on réellement se détester soit même sans pour autant se détruire ? Son assurance, son cynisme, sa force, son orgueil, son mépris, dédain mêlé d'impertinence, de suffisance et, plus que tout, sa condescendance le portent sur les nerfs. Il vient de se faire remettre en place comme un gamin à qui l'on administre une tape sur la main car il a pioché dans le pot de confiture. Il se sent vraiment jeune, immature et stupide face à ce miroir vivant. Il a ce sentiment en horreur. Il est entraîné sans ménagement à travers les couloirs de Poudlard vers il ne sait où et ne parvient absolument pas a se défaire de l'emprise ferme que _Drago_ exerce sur son bras. Toutes ses tentatives sont vaines. La différence entre leur puissance respective est bien trop importante, surtout maintenant qu'il est privé de sa baguette… et dire que son autre lui n'a pas même recourt à la sienne pour le mettre dans un pareil état de faiblesse. En d'autres circonstances il se serait réjouit à l'idée de devenir un tel sorcier néanmoins, actuellement, c'est tout le contraire. Il se sent, **il se sait**, impuissant et cela le met en rage. Merlin ce qu'il exècre cet homme ! Il l'abhorre de tout son être, de tout ce qu'il est. Du plus profond de sa personne il l'abomine.

Une voix désinvolte, bien qu'in tantinet agacée, interrompt ses marmonnements inaudibles.

- Quand vas-tu comprendre ?  
- Comprendre quoi Monsieur Perfection ? Que tu es un enfoiré ? Ça je le sais déjà !  
- Ouh quel hargne mon chou ! J'en tremble de peur. Je vais défaillir sous peu.  
- Te fou pas de ma gueule !  
- Alors arrête ces gamineries !

Le Serpentard n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouve brutalement accolé au mur les bras maintenu par une poigne de fer au dessus de sa tête. Il a comme une impression de déjà vu… sauf qu'habituellement c'est lui l'agresseur et non pas la victime. C'est une sensation étrange d'observer un visage qui est le sien sans pour autant l'être à quelques centimètres à peine de soi-même. Il ressent la colère qui émane de _Drago_ et ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est précisément la même que celle qui l'habite. Que ce regard, cette mimique, toute l'attitude de celui qui le met dans une telle position d'infériorité est l'exact reflet de ce qu'il est… de **qui** il est… avec un petit plus due aux années, à l'expérience, à la guerre. Savoir ce que les autres ressentent lorsqu'il les fixe ainsi à quelque chose de gratifiant, c'est instructif également… néanmoins dans l'immédiat il se sent plutôt humilié.

- Alors mon chou, tu es frustré hein ?  
- Lâche moi espèce de malade.  
- Même pas un s'il te plait ?  
- Tu peux te l…

Ses poignets toujours retenus par une main ferme il parvient tout juste détourner le visage tandis que son "assaillant" lui frôle la joue d'un doigt léger et qu'un souffle lui chatouille le cou. La voix de Drago oscille constamment entre colère, lassitude et incrédulité. Ce petit jeu est loin de l'amuser au contraire du père de _James_ qui semble y prendre un certain plaisir.

- T'es vraiment tordu comme mec. Libère moi.

- Et bien ma mignonne tu n'aimes pas ça ? C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, ou plutôt faisait, régulièrement subir à certaines jeunes femmes. Hermione t'aura au moins permis de renoncer à cette "mauvaise habitude". A vrai dire tu allais même plus avant. Si je veux que tu saches réellement ce qu'elles ressentaient il faut que je…

- NI PENSE MEME PAS ! Pervers ! Ne t'avise pas de poser ta main là ou je…  
- Ou tu quoi ?

Un regard non plus joueur mais intéressé se plante dans le sien.

- Tu vas quoi ? Poursuivre tes pitoyables tentatives pour t'échapper ?  
- …  
- Tu n'as rien à répondre à ça ? Peut-être as-tu compris alors.

Dans une rare fureur mais bien obligé de se résigner au moins temporairement il questionne à contre cœur.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai ou n'ai pas saisi ?  
- Que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi bien sûr.  
- N…  
- Tut tut tut ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est inutile. Je pensais que tu avais intégré cette évidence.  
- Grrr…

Une gifle le stoppe dans son grognement ainsi que dans sa nouvelle tentative de magie afin de recouvrir la pleine possession de tous ses membres.

- Arrête de raidir ton corps ! C'est une maigre défense… et ce n'est définitivement pas ce qui va me repousser. Par exemple si je souhaite me coller à toi comme ceci…

Perdant son sang froid Drago se démène plus que jamais en hurlant tel un damné.

- DEGAGE ! Mais dégage ! SALOP ! T'as vraiment le cerveau d'un scrout grillé ! Plutôt crever comme un chien que de devenir toi !  
- Ouh je suis blessé ! Ah ah ah ah !  
- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi !  
- De quel droit ? Comment comptes tu m'y contraindre ? Ne te comporte pas comme un bébé et… OUCH !

_Drago_ porte une main à sa joue et la retire tâché d'un peu de son sang. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres.

- Bien. Bien. Bravo. On progresse enfin. Tu es finalement parvenu à me toucher. Il a fallu que je te pousse rudement loin pour que tu en sois capable. Malgré tout on dirait que cet effort t'a coûté en énergie. Pas si simple la magie sans baguette quand on n'a pas l'habitude n'est ce pas ? Cela fait environ vingt minutes que tu pratiques intensivement en tentant de me blesser, pas étonnant que tu sois épuisé.  
- C'était donc ça la raison de ton petit numéro… Mais tu commets deux erreurs.  
- Vraiment ?  
- De un : je ne suis pas éreinté. Je peux encore me battre.  
- Hum, je ne me souviens pourtant pas être essoufflé comme un Gronian (1) après trois jours de course ininterrompus lorsque je n'use pas de ma baguette pour lancer quelques sorts mineurs ! A vrai dire je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure et je suis aussi reposé qu'au réveil d'une bonne sieste.  
- Grrr… et de deux : Je n'essaye pas de te blesser !  
- Vraiment ? Là tu me surprends.  
- J'essaye de te tuer ! Débarrasser le monde de ta misérable existence !  
- Vraiment ? Là je te reconnais.

Le préfet en chef perd une partie de sa combativité face au rire affectueux qui s'échappe de la gorge de son interlocuteur. C'est laconique et blasé qu'il reprend.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ça ?  
- Quoi ? T'humilier ?  
- Non…. enfin si, entre autre. Je songeais avant tout à sourire en étant si… arrogant.  
- La réponse est non à l'un et à l'autre. Je souhaite que tu comprennes plusieurs choses.  
- Que tu as des tendances homo ?

Un rictus amusé lui répond.

- Je ne pensais pas tout à fait à cela.  
- Alors si tu me lâchais enfin et que tu t'expliquais.  
- Te libérer pour que tu tentes quelque chose de stupide contre ma personne ? Certainement pas. Quant à m'expliquer… j'osais croire que tu avais un peu plus de neurones dans ta caboche blonde, que tu ferais le lien tout seul.

Ayant en partie saisit l'attitude de _Drago_ qui ne cherche qu'à le tester, l'aider à repousser ses limites tout en prenant conscience de celles-ci en ce qui concerne la magie sans baguette c'est un peu plus détendu et vaguement diverti par la situation que le jeune homme s'adresse à lui.

- Tu te rends compte que notre position est plus qu'ambiguë ?  
- Peu m'importe. On pensera que je suis bi… donc que tu l'es.  
- Quel ramassis de conneries.  
- Plus vite tu me diras ce que je désire entendre plus vite tu retrouveras l'usage de tes bras.  
- Aaaaargh ! Tu es plus fort que moi ! Là ! Ça te va !  
- C'est un bon début. Tu vas donc cesser de t'agiter inutilement comme à présent ?  
- Grrr…  
- D'autant plus qu'avec tes mouvements du bassin…  
- Connard !  
- On n'avance pas là. On régresse.  
- ….

- Ce que tu dois retenir ce n'est pas que je suis puissant mais que **toi** tu le deviendras et ce à force d'entraînement. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi essoufflé pour quelques sortilèges. Ensuite je voulais que tu réalises le pouvoir qui est tien. Que tu sois conscient de ce que tes "victimes" ressentent sous ton regard ou tes "taquineries" afin que tu n'en abuses pas au dépend des plus faibles. Enfin je désirais attirer ton attention, que tu cesses d'être aussi braqué et obnubilé par Hermione que tu l'étais en quittant votre salle commune.

A ces mots le corps de Drago se tend imperceptiblement tandis qu'il se renfrogne.

- Qu'est ce que vous fouttiez pour ainsi dire nus dans le salon !  
- Tu es jaloux.  
- NON !  
- Ce n'était pas une question.  
- …Peut-être…  
- Hum. Je n'aurai pas cru que tu l'admettrais si aisément.  
- Je n'ai rien admis !  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Bref, pour en revenir à 'Mione je tentais de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'important… à elle aussi. Le fait qu'elle perde sa serviette était accidentel. J'aime mon épouse et je respecte la jeune femme qu'elle a été… de même que le jeune homme impétueux que je fus. Il ne se serait rien produit. Je te le promets.

Sentant la tension déserter la chair de son passé il le libère enfin… sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance. Il est bien placé pour savoir qu'"il" est un peu fourbe.

- Tu as finis de te jouer de moi ?  
- Pour l'instant… en revanche je serais toi je reposerai le casque de l'armure à son emplacement d'origine sans quoi l'épée de la dite armure pourrait malencontreusement te raccourcir quelques mèches.  
- Comment tu fais ?  
- Si je te le disais ce serait trop facile. Tu apprendras seul tout comme moi, par toi-même.  
- Cela t'as pris longtemps ?  
- Tu verras par toi-même.  
- Tu es capable de pratiquer n'importe quel sort ?  
- Tu le constateras par…  
- Laisse moi deviner. Par moi-même ?  
- Quelque chose dans ce goût là en effet.  
- Et le lieu où l'on se rend tu peux me le dire ça ?  
- Tu ne devines pas ?  
- Non, je suis fatigué de tes jeux.  
- Ne te braques pas en boudant stupidement et regarde autour de toi. Si une personne peut trouver la réponse à ta question c'est bien toi. Si tu prends la peine de réfléchir ne serait ce que deux secondes tu réaliseras que je ne peux te conduire qu'en un seul endroit.  
- Le chevalier.  
- Exact. D'ailleurs on y est.

- Tu disais que **je** boude, contemple **son** expression à **lui**. Il m'a l'air encore plus grincheux, maussade et revêche que d'habitude. Je devrais songer à lui graver un sourire… ça changera. NAP…  
- Vu la tête qu'il affichait à notre arrivée il devait déjà être en rogne contre toi alors maintenant, après la manière dont tu viens de le critiquer, je doute qu'il t'ouvre la porte si facilement.  
- Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire statue. Il n'a pas de volonté propre, pas d'existence. Il doit juste m'obéir.  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça.  
- Napel.  
- Etonnant en effet.  
- Napel !  
- J'attends toujours.  
- NAPEL !  
- Tu permets ?  
- Tu crois pouvoir faire mieux en prononçant toi-même le nom de cette satanée plante ?  
- Oh non… pas avec cet inutile mot de passe… en étant poli en revanche…  
- Quoi ? T'es vraiment fêlé ! Vas y je t'en pries parle aux murs à ta guise !

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre _Drago_ s'adresse avec respect et amitié à la figure de marbre.

- Linus ! Mon cher ! Quel plaisir de te revoir avec ces quelques années de moins ! Enfin de ce point de vu là tu es bien moins marqué que moi par les ans et le temps qui passent, c'est évident. Néanmoins trêve de papotage. Aurais tu l'extrême amabilité de nous laisser pénétrer l'antre que tu dissimules s'il te plait.  
- T'es complètement allumé… et tu n'obtiens pas plus de résultats que moi avec ce tas de cailloux ! Monsieur je suis le plus doué et j'aime les pierres !

L'ignorant royalement, _Drago,_ imperturbable, poursuit.

- Linus. Je t'en prie, fais abstraction de ce parasite agité et libère le passage. Il est grandement nécessaire, comme tu peux le constater, que je puisse discuter au calme avec lui. Histoire de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne. Linus… allons un beau geste… Linus…

Celui qui, jusqu'à présent en cette époque, était uniquement connu sous le nom du "chevalier triste" esquisse un humble sourire et incline sa tête en un salut tandis qu'il leur libère l'accès à l'escalier de la tour. Totalement abasourdit Drago reste sans voix et incapable d'un mouvement.

- Allez avance ! On ne va pas dormir là. Et pour l'amour de Merlin quitte cet air ahurit qui ne te sied pas plus que la jalousie.  
- M… m… mais…  
- Il a bougé ? Oui. Ce n'est pas une simple, et encore moins vulgaire, statue ? Non. Je te donnerai toutes les explications à l'intérieur.

Ils accèdent tous deux en silence à la terrasse exposée aux éléments. Le plus âgé des deux Serpentards reprend enfin la parole.

- Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Sieur Linus Gryffondor fils de Godric Gryffondor !  
- Qu… quoi ? Tu peux me répéter ça s'il te plait.  
- Tiens tu te mets aux politesses maintenant. Si j'avais su que mon ami aurait un tel effet sur ta personne j'en serais venu à lui bien plus rapidement.  
- Peu importe on est pas là pour traiter de mon éducation… qui, à ce qu'il me semble, est également la tienne. Développe le sujet intéressant. Explique moi pour… Linus… puisque tel paraît être son nom.  
- Toujours aussi impatient… Bref, tu veux l'histoire courte ou en détails ?  
- Tu me poses la question ? Es-tu sûr de bien me connaître comme tu le prêtant ? Imposteur…  
- Très bien ce sera donc version longue. Prends un siège.  
- Quel siège ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu ma baguette soit dit en passant.  
- Tu avais remarqué ?  
- Que tu me l'avais subtilisé au moment même où tu relâchais mes poignets ? Evidemment ! Pour qui me prends tu ? Ne me sous-estimes pas je te prie.  
- Loin de moi cette idée… cependant pour ta chère baguette tu attendras.  
- Tu veux la guerre !  
- Non… seulement t'enseigner la patience. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres gamin !

- Tête de Jarvey (2)  
- Tu le veux ce récit oui ou non ?  
- Tu sais très bien que oui !  
- Parfait do…  
- Cependant je n'ai rien contre un "siège" comme tu l'as si "aimablement" proposé il y a peu. Tu es vraiment à cent lieux d'avoir la mémoire d'un Jobberknoll ! (3)  
- Oh mais non. Je n'avais pas oublié… simplement je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'offenser sa seigneurie ! Si j'ai une tête de Jarvey toi tu es un vrai Knarl ! (4)  
- Que sous entends tu ?  
- Absolument rien. J'imaginais que tu ferais toi-même apparaître de quoi poser confortablement ton si fragile séant.  
- Cesse l'ironie avec moi tu veux !  
- Ah ah ah ! Tu ressembles à une petite chose perdue au bord de l'apoplexie !  
- Je m'en vais te montrer moi si je suis au bord de l'apoplexie !

A ces mots Drago se concentre autant qu'il le peut et parvient tant bien que mal à lancer un sortilège dont il raffolait enfant, à ses onze ans. Pris au dépourvu son présomptueux interlocuteur se retrouve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire les deux chevilles liées et culbute en arrière, chutant lourdement à terre.

- OUCH !

En quelques secondes il se retrouve libre de toutes entraves, debout sur ses deux pieds se massant le coccyx qui n'a que fort peu apprécié l'impact avec les dalles froides et humides. Bizarrement il n'est pas en colère, seulement terriblement amusé… et satisfait.

- Bravo ! Tu m'as pris par surprise je l'admets. Beau geste. C'est un sort de première année mais au moins l'as-tu réussit sans faire usage d'un artifice tel ta baguette. Rassure toi en temps normal je ne me laisse pas avoir si aisément. J'avoue avoir relâcher mon attention en ta présence. Je ne me sens nullement menacé… et je pensais que tu serais incapable de pratiquer à nouveau la magie de cette manière avant quelques heures. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te sous estimer. C'est un grand précepte : ne jamais sous estimer l'ennemi. Enfin ça tu le sais déjà. Encore une fois félicitation.

Soufflant comme s'il venait d'échapper à un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou (5) qui l'aurait pourchassé durant plusieurs jours, Drago se tient pencher en avant, les deux mains en appui sur ses genoux. Il tente de se redresser afin de savourer sa "victoire" momentanée mais se sent bien trop fourbu pour cela. Son corps réclame à grands cris un bon bain relaxant ainsi qu'un paradisiaque massage et ses poumons hurlent pour un apport plus important d'oxygène. Finalement il se contente de planter un regard arrogant et, si tant est que cela soit possible au vu de sa position, menaçant dans les yeux rieurs de celui qu'il est appelé à devenir.

- Tu aurais pu utiliser ce regain d'énergie pour t'offrir un fauteuil mon ami.  
- Je… ne … suis… pas… ton … ami…  
- Reprend ta respiration au lieu de t'épuiser en vaine contestation.  
- Je… te… hais…  
- Oui, oui. C'est très bien. Tu me hais, je te hais, tout le monde se déteste dans le plus horrifique des univers.  
- T'es… fêlé…  
- Tu… te… répètes.  
- Te… moque… pas…  
- Je ne me gausse pas, je m'adapte à ta… nouvelle… façon… de… t'exprimer… Ah ah ah ah  
- …

Un regard assassin est l'unique chose que Drago peut encore lui adresser. Merlin il n'imaginait pas que cela soit aussi douloureux et éprouvant de manier, plusieurs reprises, la magie sans baguette. Quel n'est pas son énervement lorsqu'il voit apparaître juste derrière son homologue, suite à un simple mouvement de main de celui-ci, un magnifique et semble-t-il confortable sofa. Il se sait incapable de faire de même. Dans son état il ignore même s'il serait dans la possibilité de lever son bras. _Drago_ se délecte un instant du spectacle, puis, prie d'une certaine mansuétude à son égard et décidé à aborder en profondeur le sujet Linus, sans compter le au combien délicat point Hermione, d'une pichenette du doigt il matérialise un divan un mètre en avant du jeune homme. Le Serpentard, drapé dans sa fierté, reste encore quelques minutes à dédaigner l'offre, cependant l'appel est trop fort. Il a un réel besoin de s'asseoir et ses lombaires déjà mises à mal ainsi que le reste de son être ne sauraient tolérer un séjour à même le sol. Résigné il se dirige avec précautions et grand soin vers l'objet du salue. Cheminant lentement il se fait la remarque silencieuse et non dépourvue de raillerie qu'un vieillard serait plus rapide que lui. Ayant enfin atteint son but il se laisse tomber aussi élégamment que possible sur les divins cousins. Son corps ne l'élançant plus autant il reprend une certaine constance. C'est d'une voix plus claire et dépourvue du souffle loqueteux qui était le sien voici peu qu'il s'adresse à l'irritant personnage qui trône tel un pacha à deux pas de lui.

- Tu me la racontes cette histoire !  
- Pas même un merci ? Mon petit Dray ce n'est pas très fair-play.  
- Ne me pousse pas à bout !  
- Je doute que tu puisses me faire grand mal dans ton état mais allez va, je vais être magnanime et te dispenser de politesse pour cette fois.  
- Grrrr  
- Venons en à Linus puisque nous sommes ici en partie pour cela.  
- Bien.

- Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir il n'est pas une simple pièce de marbre ou de pierres telles celles que l'on peut contempler un peu partout dans le château. Cette image de lui-même renferme une partie de l'essence de Linus, elle contient l'ensemble de ses souvenirs… de son vivant mais aussi de tout ce qu'il s'est produit à Poudlard depuis sa mort et donc la création de sa statue. Son mode de fonctionnement est en quelque sorte assez proche de celui des tableaux. Sans être vivant à proprement parler mais pouvant interagir avec le présent, avec les autres. Dans toute l'école il existe quatre sculptures comme celle-ci. Chacune liée à l'un des Fondateurs !

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a une statue par maison ?  
- Exact. Tout comme Poudlard fût créé par quatre grands sorciers, il existe quatre maisons, quatre types de principes propres à chacune … et quatre statues.  
- Que sont-elles ? Quel est leur intérêt ?  
- Si tu me laissais parler sans m'interrompre on aurait peut-être une chance d'avancer !  
- Groumph… C'est bon je me tais, continue.

- Linus, tout comme ses pairs, est un témoin du passé mais il est également l'un des quatre "Gardiens" ! Ils sont les seuls à connaître tous les secrets du château… même ceux que le temps à effacer des mémoires et des grimoires. A travers les âges peu de sorciers ont eu vent de leur existence et moins nombreux encore sont ceux qui connaissent leur emplacement. A vrai dire les quatre Fondateurs sont probablement les derniers, et les seuls à avoir eu un jour l'ensemble de ce savoir. Ils furent amis et par conséquent connaissaient leurs proches respectifs tout en étant au courrant du projet en cours : la création des Gardiens. Ainsi à l'apparition d'une nouvelle sculpture à l'effigie d'un membre de la famille ou d'un compère de l'un d'entre eux mort il y a peu il n'était pas bien difficile pour les autres de supposer que cela pouvait être la ou le Gardien. J'ignore encore à l'heure actuelle l'identité des Gardiens de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Pour Serpentard il s'agit de la plus jeune sœur de Salazar, Malicia, à qui il était fort attaché. Elle est décédée le jour de ses vingt-trois ans. Le lendemain il en faisait la Gardienne de sa maison. En revanche je n'ai toujours pas découvert le lieu où elle est installée. Les Fondateurs ont décidé la création des Gardiens lorsque les premières discordes sont apparues, à la fin du dixième siècle. Ils craignaient une guerre interne et se réservaient le pouvoir de mettre en sécurité les élèves de leurs maisons. Les Gardiens se doivent d'être discrets. Si l'on excepte l'importante utilisation des refuges placés sous leur garde lors des vagues de violences menées par Svein contre l'Angleterre entre les années 1003 et 1013 dues aux évènements que l'on sait, notamment après le massacre de la Saint Brice, il ne fût fait que peu usage de ces lieux. Les Gardiens sont un dernier recourt et ne doivent intervenir que si la menace est grande pour tous. Apparemment c'est ce qui a permis de sauver bons nombres de sorciers lors de la première bataille de 1231 et plus encore après 1254 avec le développement de l'Inquisition dont certains sorciers ont essayé de tirer profit en la menant au sein de Poudlard. Les étudiants et leurs familles ont été mis à l'abri dans les salles gardées par les marbres. Néanmoins, soumis à un serment incassable, aucun de ceux qui ont survécu n'en a jamais laissé trace et le secret s'est perdu.

Drago intègre ce flot d'informations avec grand intérêt. Fermement décidé à en apprendre le plus possible il questionne en piochant dans l'une des dizaines de milliers d'interrogations qui font rage dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi Linus ?  
- Godric perdit son fils alors que celui-ci combattait un groupe de mages noirs. Il en a malheureusement existé en tout temps. A croire que nous ne pouvons vivre en paix. Si tu veux mon opinion l'espèce humaine, que ce soit au niveau des moldus ou des sorciers, est bien trop belliqueuse pour son propre bien. Bref à cette époque certains souhaitaient tirer partie de la nouvelle vague d'invasion Scandinave en menant des sorciers nordiques à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si au niveau moldu l'armée anglaise fut écrasé à la bataille de Maldon en 991 et le roi de l'époque, Ethelred II obligé de verser un lourd tribut annuel au danois au niveau sorciers la donne fût autre. Ils échouèrent, le combat fût gagné par le camp opposé, celui de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard dont l'orgueil lui refusait la notion de défaite et plus encore d'être dominé par autrui. Cela signa la fin de cette guerre pour le contrôle du ministère magique anglo-saxon mais plusieurs sorciers y laissèrent la vie comme à chaque bataille… Linus faisait malheureusement partie de ceux qui périrent ce jour là. En mémoire de son fils, Godric choisit d'en faire son Gardien. C'était également une manière de le conserver auprès de lui… en quelque sorte.

- Je vois. Précédemment tu parlais de "salles" que protègent les Gardiens… Linus ne garde qu'un escalier et cette terrasse.  
- Non, tu n'as jamais prie la peine de chercher mais à un certain endroit de l'escalier se trouve un passage secret conduisant aux appartements privés de Godric lui-même. Ils n'ont pas été utilisés depuis sa mort si ce n'est vers 1254… tout du moins si j'en crois Linus. C'est très spacieux et confortable… bien qu'un peu trop rouge et or à mon goût. Cependant je ne peux décemment pas en refaire la décoration. Je suppose que chaque Gardien protège l'emplacement de la demeure du Fondateur auquel il est lié.

- Tu dis qu'ils se révèlent en cas de grands dangers. Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas manifesté au cours des autres conflits. Il y en a pourtant eu bons nombres depuis 1254 ! En ce moment même on ne peut pas dire sans mentir que l'extérieur est sûr. Ne considèrent-ils pas Voldemort comme une menace ? Et lorsque le Basilic fût lâché en Poudlard ?  
- C'est une question délicate. Les Gardiens ont leurs raisons qui me sont souvent incompréhensibles. Pour la majorité des conflits la cause en est qu'ils ne se sont pas étendus à Poudlard même. Les champs de protection autour du château sont tels que rares sont les fois où l'ennemi a pu pénétrer l'enceinte. Par conséquent les Gardiens n'avaient nuls intérêts à se manifester. Ils ont été créés à l'origine en cas de guerre interne. Ils n'ont pas pour fonction d'intervenir à chaque combat extérieur ne menaçant pas directement la vie des étudiants durant l'année scolaire. A mon sens c'est une erreur des Fondateurs mais l'on n'y peut rien. Pour le Basilic… je l'ignore. J'ai longuement questionné Linus à ce sujet, il se borne à me répéter qu'il n'y a eut nul mort donc aucun danger réel. Sa définition de "danger" ne doit pas être la même que la mienne mais que veux tu y faire ? Il n'a pas tord, personne n'a péri.  
- Que fais tu de Mimi Geignarde ?  
- Les Gardiens ont commis une erreur ils le reconnaissent par le biais de Linus. Ils surveillaient le basilic, prêt à intervenir à tout instant en alertant le Directeur de l'école mais se sont fait prendre au dépourvu. Mimi n'aurait pas dû être dans les toilettes à ce moment précis. Après cela ils ont redoublés de vigilance. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils ont compris que la menace était écartée, que l'élève Jedusor ne libèrerait plus le monstre, ils se sont tuent, préservant leur secret comme l'exige leur nature. Ils n'ont obligations de se révéler qu'en cas de luttes internes à l'établissement je te le répète, hors, depuis plusieurs siècles cela ne s'est jamais produit… jusqu'à ce jour. C'est ainsi.

- Je comprends… mais n'approuve pas !  
- Moi non plus.  
- Lorsque j'ai eu l'impression de voir une mine compatissante, protectrice, amusée, réprobatrice, triste etc.… Ce n'était pas une impression, un effet de mon imagination n'est ce pas ?  
- Exact. Linus m'aime… nous aime bien. Il s'est donc permis quelques entraves à la règle première des Gardiens en laissant paraître des émotions ou autres. Dans quelques temps tu pourras avoir des conversations forts intéressantes avec lui… mais pas tout de suite. Son existence doit demeurer secrète. Voldemort méconnaît tout d'eux… ce qui est d'une grande aide pour nous. Il faut donc rester discret. Quand cela deviendra vraiment difficile il t'adressera la parole et sera de merveilleux conseils. Cependant laisse moi te prévenir : il est têtu ! Tu ne lui feras jamais révéler quelque chose s'il ne l'estime pas indispensable. C'est un trait de caractère dominant chez lui… et ma foi bien crispant ! Ainsi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ignore encore beaucoup sur les autres Gardiens.  
- Pourtant au cours des siècles bien des sorciers auraient pu, tout comme moi… nous… trouver par hasard ce passage ou un autre et par conséquent la réelle nature d'une des quatre statues… Gardiens.  
- Erreur.

Drago attend patiemment que son compagnon veuille bien poursuivre son récit pour le moins passionnant et surprenant. Finalement il se prend à penser que son homologue n'est peut-être pas aussi horripilant qu'il lui a parut au premier abord. Cette conversation est des plus agréables pour le jeune homme… agréable et terriblement instructive. Il a toujours apprécié la culture, l'Histoire et il ne pouvait rêver plus intéressant au niveau du passé de Poudlard. Malheureusement une douleur aigue l'élançant au côté lui remémore combien "_IL_" est désagréable, combien il se doit de "_LE_" maudire jusqu'à son dernier souffle. _Drago_, sentant l'air redevenir électrique, choisit cet instant précis pour reprendre son enseignement.

- Le mot de passe n'est pas indispensable. En cas de grands dangers il est inutile. La porte s'ouvrira aux Gryffondors en périls. Ensuite, le Gardien possède sa propre volonté, son libre arbitre. S'il ne juge pas cela nécessaire ou qu'il pense que le sorcier prononçant le mot de passe est une menace le passage ne sera pas dévoilé. Ainsi aucun risque pour la découverte fortuite. Enfin, Linus pouvait, sans mauvais jeux de mots, rester de marbre… il aurait dû le faire, tu n'aurais jamais eu le moindre soupçon. Pour toi il serait à jamais resté une simple effigie de pierre… Il est vrai que techniquement tu n'as pas encore eu de doute, je suis arrivé avant… néanmoins je te promets que tu aurais fini par en avoir.

De plus en plus incrédule le Serpentard questionne.

- Tu es en train de m'expliquer qu'il a **choisit** de m'ouvrir ?  
- Oui. Je te l'ai dit… Linus nous aime bien.  
- Je… Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor !  
- Ne prononce pas le nom de cette maison comme si c'était une insulte… l'amour de ta vie y est.  
- Ce n'est pas…  
- Ok, ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire... la pire femme que tu as jamais rencontré y est. Ça te va comme ça ?  
- Tu es pitoyable.  
- Je suis celui qui dit la vérité et c'est moi qui suis pitoyable ? On aura tout entendu. Au moins j'accepte la réalité, je ne dénigre pas qui je suis, j'ai appris à m'accepter tel que je suis… ainsi que mes sentiments. Enfin, il faut croire que nous n'en sommes pas encore là tous les deux.  
- J…  
- Reprenons, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'aimerai retrouver mon épouse et notre fils. Tu faisais la très juste remarque que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor. Ce à quoi je répondrai : cette tête de knarl est passé outre.  
- Mais… mais pire encore ! Je suis à Serpentard ! Je fais partie de la maison ennemie !

- Une nouvelle fois tu fais erreur. Linus est d'une autre époque. Il appartient à l'une des premières générations ayant étudié à Poudlard. En ce temps cette guerre intestine n'existait pas. Tu sais s'il a "décidé" de devenir "le chevalier triste" c'est qu'au court des années il a vu les choses évoluées et la haine s'installer. Il a été le témoin impuissant du rêve de son père tombant en ruine. Cela l'a peiné et l'attriste encore. Pour lui ces rivalités sont puériles et sans intérêt. Bien sûr il n'aurait jamais ouvert à l'ancien élève nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor. Pas parce qu'il était à Serpentard, non. Mais parce qu'il était dangereux, déjà à l'époque son âme était noire. Les Gardiens d'une manière ou d'une autre sentent cela. Aucun ne libèrera l'accès qu'il protège à quelqu'un animé de mauvais intentions… et ce quelque soit sa maison. Ils désobstruent l'entrée uniquement à ceux en difficultés, gravement menacés… et, automatiquement, le mettent sous serment. On ne peut repartir sans prêter serment.  
- Je n'ai jamais prêté serment.

- Tu es une exception. Tu n'étais au courrant de rien. Il ne t'a jamais adressé la parole, tu ne l'as jamais vu agir. Pour toi il n'était, jusqu'à ce jour, qu'une statue comme une autre dissimulant un quelconque passage secret. Tu n'étais d'aucun danger… en revanche, maintenant, tu vas devoir prêter serment si tu comptes quitter ce lieu.  
- Je n'ai qu'à sauter… je l'ai déjà fait.  
- Aujourd'hui tu sais. Il ne te laissera pas faire. Si tu tentes ce plongeon tu vas te heurter à un mur infranchissable… Tu peux me croire j'ai fais l'essai.  
- Oh… tu savais tout cela. Tu étais pleinement conscient qu'en me révélant tout… ça… je serais dans l'obligation de… faire cette promesse inviolable.  
- Evidemment.  
- Je n'aime pas être manipulé.  
- Aurais-tu fais un autre choix ?  
- Non.  
- Alors où est le problème ?  
- La forme.

- Hum… Je m'excuse… J'aurai dû y songer… néanmoins j'aurais agit de même. Je ne pouvais te parler de Linus sans que tu sois ici, à l'intérieur. Trop risqué tu comprends. Une oreille indiscrète aurait pu traîner et… le secret doit être maintenu… pour que je te conte l'histoire de Linus il fallait que je sois sûr que tu sois sous le coup de cette "loi" magique. Il n'y a d'exception pour personne, pas même mon moi passé. Navré. D'ailleurs étant moi-même lié par serment j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire. Seul Linus en acceptant de nous ouvrir à tous deux m'a permit d'aborder ce sujet.  
- D'accord… pour cette fois. Ne me refais jamais ça !  
- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser en ce temps. C'est agréable, reposant de ne pas avoir à se battre mais ma place est ailleurs… tout comme celle _d'Hermione_ et de _James_. Revenons en à Linus maintenant, à moins que tu ne sois plus intéressé.  
- Non. Poursuis.

- Bien. De ce que je sais il n'est même pas certain que Malicia, la Gardienne de Serpentard, aurait ouvert sa porte à "Tom". Et ce qu'il ait eu ou non le mot de passe approprié. Ils veulent tous protéger Poudlard, lui rendre sa fonction première, son âme. Linus, comme je me plais à te le répéter, est un homme d'une autre époque. Il a des valeurs anciennes, un grand sens de l'honneur ainsi que de la justice. Les siècles ont émoussés sont impétuosité. Il est plus réfléchi et censé que bien des sorciers de ma connaissance. Je suppose que, là encore, c'est le cas pour tous les Gardiens. Linus ne fait pas réellement de distinction de maison. Il distingue les individus. Ainsi je l'ai moi-même vu démasquer un traître au sein de l'Ordre. C'était un sorcier nouvellement intégré et, par conséquent, testé d'une certaine manière. On ne lui donnait pas toutes les informations. C'est logique. Dans une guerre il y a les soldats et les dirigeants. L'accès aux renseignements n'est pas le même pour tous. Enfin bref, il était à Gryffondor et a surpris une conversation sur Linus… nous avons encore renforcé la sécurité depuis, c'était une faute stupide de notre part, cela eut pu nous être fatal. Au lieu de tout rapporter directement à son "maître" il a préféré vérifier ce qu'il venait d'entendre… ce fût notre chance. Linus ne s'est pas révélé à lui. Et, lorsque ce chien a pris en otage un deuxième année de Serdaigle… ce qui était en soit une erreur, Linus n'est pas censé veiller sur les Serdaigle. Mais comme je te l'ai dit c'est un homme de principe, il évalue les personnes, il ne juge pas sur l'appartenance à une maison. Toujours est-il que là, il a agit. Il a pris l'enfant sous sa protection et a rejeté au loin le renégat tout en nous alertant pas l'intermédiaire d'un système mis en place afin que les Gardiens puissent communiquer avec les chefs de l'Ordre et inversement. Ainsi comme tu peux le constater il a repoussé le Gryffondor et accueilli le Serdaigle, tout fils de Godric qu'il est.  
- Je vois. Il ne m'a pas jugé sur ma maison ou mon nom… il m'a jugé moi, pour ce que je suis. Il m'a estimé digne de sa confiance… Qu'ai-je fais pour la mériter ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je l'ignore. Je crois que les Gardiens savent voir au fond des gens. Sans doute t'a-t-il trouvé une belle âme ou bien a-t-il été touché par ta détresse. Il a voulu te donner une chance tout en préservant ses secrets. Les risques que tu découvres tout de ce lieu étaient mineurs. Et puis… sa forme de solitude devait lui peser.  
- Qu'insinues tu ?  
- Les Gardiens peuvent communiquer je ne sais comment entre eux, cependant après plus d'un millénaire à converser avec les trois même personnes…  
- Oh.  
- Et oui : Oh.  
- Pour les autres ?  
- Développes.  
- La solitude ne les dérange pas ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Comme je te l'ai appris nous ne savons toujours pas où les trouver. Peut-être sont-ils suffisamment divertis par nos échanges avec Linus. Peut-être les vivent-ils à travers lui.  
- Pourtant le système d'alerte que tu as évoqué…  
- Il passe par Linus. Tout passe par Linus. Il est notre contact… bien qu'il ne parle pas à tout le monde… il a son caractère.

- Par exemple ?  
- Hum… Il aime beaucoup Neville… de même que Luna Lovegood… tu sais une fille de Serdaigle un peu allumée… ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être une alliée précieuse. Je crois que son originalité lui plait. Elle lui rappelle quelqu'un de son jeune temps… jamais pu savoir qui. Par contre, il a longtemps boudé Ginny Weasley.  
- La rouquine ?  
- Elle a eu le malheur de… comment dire ? Euh… tenir des propos déplacés en sa présence. Pour nous rien de bien choquant mais pour quelqu'un né un bon millénaire auparavant… Linus a bien assisté à l'évolution des mœurs cependant il ne les a pas "vécu", certaines ne le ravissent absolument pas. Ce ne sont que quelques exemples parmi tant d'autres.  
- Je peux donc te demander une nouvelle anecdote ?  
- Linus n'ouvrira pas à un homme, un habitué qu'il laisse normalement passé sans le moindre problème, s'il a eut vent d'une "affaire" où celui-ci aurait manqué de respect à une "dame" tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé. Vraiment, parfois il est horripilant… mais je l'aime bien. D'une certaine manière il fut mon… notre premier ami en ces murs.

- Tout ce que tu me dis est incroyable. Moi, Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy Mangemort notoirement connu pour être de la pire espèce, je suis dans les bonnes grâces du fils de Gryffondor lui-même et protecteur de ceux-ci !  
- Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y habituer. Dans tous les cas garde le secret. N'en parle à personne tant que Linus ne t'y autorisera pas. Ce serait catastrophique !  
- Il me semble que je vais, incessamment sous peu, être lié par serment. Cela me sera donc impossible.  
- Exact.  
- De plus, je ne suis pas abruti !  
- Bien…le contraire m'eut chagriné… Linus appréciera.

- Je vais pouvoir lui parler ?  
- Je crains que non.  
- Tu avais dit qu…  
- Je t'ai dit qu'il sera celui qui t'adressera la parole le moment venu. Inutile de vouloir lui forcer la main, cela ne servirait à rien si ce n'est l'énerver. Or, lorsqu'il prend la mouche, il se vexe et m'empêche d'entrer. Alors soit patient. Je sais que ce n'est pas une de tes principales vertus, que tu prends sur toi depuis des lustres pour un peu tout, notamment ne pas te rebeller voici des années contre ton père et son éducation, mais continu.

Déçu Drago acquiesce cependant à la demande. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre quand rendre les armes et attendre l'instant approprié.

- J'ai saisi. Cela n'en reste pas moins surréaliste ! Bientôt le Gardien… pardon la Gardienne de Serpentard va prendre Potter sous son aile !

Deux rires francs, plein de vies, d'énergies, réchauffent l'atmosphère. Brefs éclats de soleil au milieu de la tourmente qui fait rage au dehors et dans leurs existences. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Drago se sent bien, presque en paix avec lui-même. L'homme qu'il deviendra ne lui parait plus aussi insupportable. En discutant avec lui il apprivoise l'idée qu'il peut vivre… encore quelques années. Il se surprend même à penser que, peut-être, il a une petite chance de survivre à tout ça. Pour ne rien gâcher sa vie s'annonce pleine d'étonnements, de bouleversements dans un futur proche… lui qui a toujours détesté l'inaction et la monotonie a de quoi s'en réjouir. De plus un allié vient de se profiler dans son champ de vision, quelqu'un qui lui a accordé sa confiance alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Une personne est de son côté depuis bientôt une décennie, veillant sur lui dans l'ombre sans qu'il le soupçonne. Il n'est plus aussi seul. Linus croit en lui… le protège. Pour une fois ce n'est pas à lui de tenir ce rôle. Il peut baisser sa garde, il n'aura pas à être le défenseur, à craindre pour la vie de celui qui sera près de lui. Il aperçoit comme une lueur à l'horizon, une porte dérobée qui lui permettrait d'échapper à un avenir qu'il voyait tout tracé : ligne droite jusqu'au cimetière. La prison dans laquelle il s'était lui-même enfermé vient de s'éclairer, l'étau autour de lui se desserre. Il est bon de se sentir libre… de se sentir exister.

- Mon protecteur… Linus Gryffondor… surréaliste… vraiment ahurissant… Je me réfugie pour ainsi dire dans les quartiers du mythique Godric. Merlin, c'est incroyable !  
- Oh tu sais je vais me répéter, à nouveau, mais pour lui Serpentard ou autre… D'ailleurs il m'a confessé avoir eu, lorsqu'il était élève, une très bonne amie à Serpentard. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire qui néanmoins, après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que la plus jeune sœur de Salazar, Malicia, était exactement de la même génération que Linus. Je me demande si… De plus étant tous deux Gardiens ils ne se seraient jamais vraiment quittés, c'est… mignon comme idée. En tout cas cela plait énormément à _'Mione_. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions.  
- Hermione…  
- Oui.

Un silence confortable s'installe sur la tour. _Drago_ préfère laisser son acolyte reprendre la parole quand il se sentira prêt. Lui-même apprécie cet instant de quiétude qui lui permet de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il a évoqué de nombreux souvenirs, tous le ramènent à sa femme. Merlin ce qu'il peut l'aimer. Si seulement le knarl qui lui fait face voulait bien l'admettre. Continuer à respirer sans _Hermione_ ? Impensable. Elle est son tout. Seul _James_ peut prétendre avoir une telle place dans son existence, en son être… or _James_ c'est comme un magnifique cadeau de sa flamboyante amante. Malgré les nuages il perçoit les étoiles brillantes dans le firmament, répandant leurs douces clartés sur son âme tourmentée. Il a toujours trouvé un apaisement en les contemplant. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui cependant, à présent, son paradis se situe très exactement entre les bras d'une éblouissante Gryffondor. Juste là où il peut entendre les battements de son cœur. La chaleur, la vague d'amour qui l'entoure alors suffisent à éloigner tous les cauchemars. Il a une irrépressible envie de se blottir contre elle en contemplant leur enfant dormir… loin du danger. Petit ange tombé du ciel pour panser les plaies du monde. Lorsqu'il a le moindre doute sur la raison de continuer ce combat malgré les années de souffrances qui s'enchaînent il lui suffit de croiser le regard bleu azur de son fils pour savoir avec certitude qu'il ne doit pas renoncer à ramener la paix. Un jour, il s'en est fait la promesse, _James_ jouera sans crainte où il le désire. Il verra son fils grandir, s'épanouir, découvrir les joies et les peines de l'amour, avoir son diplôme, obtenir un travail, quitter la demeure familiale, lui présenter la femme de sa vie. Il assistera à leur mariage, il deviendra grand-père et sera tout aussi gâteux que Dumbledore si tel est son souhait. Il abandonnera cette Terre en toute sérénité, après une existence de bonheur au côté d'_Hermione_ tout en sachant que _James_ leur survivra longtemps, suffisamment pour être arrière arrière grand père et plus encore… Finalement il n'a plus la patience d'attendre le bon vouloir de Drago, comme il l'a dit ce n'est pas sa vertu première.

- Où en êtes vous tous les deux ?  
- Je l'ai quitté.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es moi… tu dois le savoir.  
- Pas nécessairement. On se ressemble, nous partageons le même caractère entre autre. Néanmoins nous avons un passé légèrement différent. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon futur à ton âge. J'ai seulement vu _Hermione_ adulte, elle n'est pas restée mais nous avons tout de même un peu conversé. Mon choix n'a pas été influencé par _James_, il n'a jamais été seul ici, sa mère était là. Nos décisions bien que parfois similaires n'ont pas la même origine. Aussi je te le redemande : explique moi. Explique moi pourquoi tu t'es séparée de la merveilleuse jeune femme dont tu es tombé éperdument amoureux… même si tu le nie encore.  
- …

Drago inspire profondément. Il plonge ses yeux dans le ciel à la recherche d'un espace dépourvu de nuages. Il admire un instant une nébuleuse, puisant en lui la force de s'exprimer, cherchant les mots qui lui font défaut pour discuter de ses sentiments, de ses peurs… pour parler d'Hermione et de tout ce qu'elle représente.

- Trop dangereux.  
- Pour qui ?  
- …  
- Je précise ma question vu que tu n'as pas l'air très enclin à la conversation… pas que je me sois attendu au contraire cela dit. Donc, trop dangereux pour qui ? Elle ou… toi.  
- Je n'ai peur de rien.  
- Tu espères vraiment que je vais croire ça ?  
- …  
- Seuls les idiots et les inconscients ne connaissent pas la crainte. Tu n'appartiens, à mon avis, à aucune de ces catégories. Alors ?  
- Quelle importance ? On se contre fiche du pourquoi, du comment ou du pour qui ! Les faits sont là. Je l'ai quitté, elle ne m'intéresse pas point barre !

- Drago…  
- Quoi ? Je te déçois toi aussi ? Peu m'importe. Je ne cherche pas ton approbation. Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ? Et pourquoi essayes tu de te justifier ?  
- Tu me l'as demandé ! Voilà pourquoi !  
- Rien ne t'oblige à me répondre.  
- Parfait. Alors je me tais.  
- Tu en es incapable.  
- Vraiment ? J'aimerai bien voir ça.  
- Tu veux que je te dise pour quelle raison tu ne peux rester muet ?  
- Si ça t'amuse.  
- Tu en as besoin. Parler de cela est nécessaire pour toi.  
- Ramassis de conneries !  
- Pourquoi t'énerves tu ?  
- Je ne m'énerve pas !  
- Tu serres tellement fort tes poings que tes mains tremblent.

Drago se mure dans le silence. Tout ce que dit son interlocuteur est vrai. Douloureusement juste. Comment peut-il exprimer ce qu'il ressent lui qui s'est toujours efforcé de ne pas avoir de sentiments ? Lui dont la survie dépendait de sa capacité à être détachée de toute chose, à être indifférent à la souffrance quelque elle soit ainsi qu'à toute sensation de joie. Lui qui, de ses parents, n'a jamais appris l'amour dans sa petite enfance, qui n'a jamais entendu les mots comment peut-il expliquer ? Lui à qui l'on a enseigné que la haine. Lui qui est terrifié par ce qu'il éprouve pour le petit bout de femme qui partage ses appartements.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.  
- Et pourtant ne l'as-tu pas toi-même blessé en la traitant comme tu le fais ?  
- Elle est en vie.  
- Ma femme également… et il s'agit bien de MA femme, pas seulement mon amie.  
- Je n'ai pas la force.  
- La force ou le courage ?  
- …  
- Admets une bonne fois pour toute que tu l'aimes. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué !  
- Pour toi peut-être.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'effraye autant ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Lucius, cela fait quelques temps maintenant que tu ne le crains plus vraiment.  
- Voldemort ? tente-t-il maladroitement.  
- Pas plus Tom qu'un autre. Tu as peur qu'il lui arrive malheur, ça je veux bien te croire, néanmoins ce n'est pas ce qui t'arrête. Fais un effort met des mots sur tes sentiments ! Je suis toi, tu n'as pas à me redouter. Cela revient à te parler à toi-même ! Tu as le cran de renier ta famille et leur idéologie, de refuser le sort qui t'attendait : devenir Mangemort, et tu ne parviens pas a affronter qui tu es ! Tes sentiments font partie de toi ! Ils sont toi. Accepte le. Parle moi.

Le Serpentard est toujours indécis. Peut-il faire confiance à cet homme… peut-il se faire confiance à lui-même ? Lui qui sait être un traître. Traître à sa famille, à son rang, à son sang, à ses amis… Et pire encore, il est traître envers _James_ qu'il a hésité à protéger la première fois… ainsi qu'envers Hermione… et, surtout, il l'est envers lui-même. Il s'est trahit en renonçant à elle. Peut-on se faire confiance lorsque l'on sait n'être rien d'autre qu'un renégat… un vulgaire parasite… un déchet… un traître ?

- Qu'évoque-t-elle pour toi ?  
- … La vie… moi je suis la mort.  
- Oh quel art de la tragédie ! Tu ne penses pas en ajouter un peu là ?  
- Si tu me questionnes pour ensuite te moquer de moi je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation !  
- Reste assis ! Tu ne supportes pas la critique. Tu prends toujours la fuite n'est ce pas ? C'est tellement plus facile… et lâche. Je tourne en dérision tes exagérations rien d'autre. Je ne ris pas de toi… Es-tu un lâche Drago Malefoy ?

La réponse fuse sans la moindre hésitation.

- Oui.  
- C'est ainsi que tu te vois ?  
- J'ai fui encore une fois…. Donc oui, c'est ainsi que je me vois.  
- Pourtant tu as affronté Lucius. Considères-tu cela comme de la couardise ?  
- …  
- Alors ? Tu es prompt à te dénigrer, ne peux-tu pas de la même manière reconnaître lorsque tu agis comme un homme et non plus un gamin ?  
- C'était nécessaire… il allait les blesser s'il savait. Sans eux je serais devenu Mangemort. Je n'aurais pas… pas…  
- Vraiment ? En es-tu sûr ? Tu es certain que sans la présence d'Hermione et de _James_ dans ta vie tu te serais plié à la volonté paternelle ?  
- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.  
- Mon ami tu as une bien piètre opinion de toi-même. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu n'avais pas le choix auparavant. Moi, je sais que tu ne serais en aucun cas devenu Mangemort… et si tu réfléchissais un peu tu t'en rendrais compte par toi-même. N'avais-tu pas préparé depuis des mois ton départ ?  
- …  
- Allons !  
- Si.  
- Tu penses toujours que tu n'aurais pas agit en accord avec tes convictions le moment venu ?  
- Je ne suis pas digne d'elle.  
- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Cela t'arrange de penser que tu serais devenu un serviteur de Voldemort car cela étaye ta certitude selon laquelle tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle… ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est la vérité. Cesse de te mentir à toi-même. Sois honnête.  
- L'honnêteté est de reconnaître qu'elle mérite mieux que moi.  
- Son avis n'importe pas ?  
- …  
- Tu te moques de ce qu'elle, elle, veut ?  
- …  
- Tu souhaites me faire croire que son opinion n'a aucune importance pour toi ?  
- Elle se trompe.  
- Sur quoi ? A propos de quel sujet a-t-elle tord ?

Drago observe un instant le sol, se questionnant sur la viabilité de tout ceci. Est-il prêt à affronter le monstre en lui ? Finalement il plonge son regard tourmenté dans les yeux glacés qui le scrutent et l'interrogent. Désabusé mais sincère il répond enfin.

- Moi.  
- Vraiment ?

Face à ce qu'il prend, à tord, pour de la désinvolture ou une moquerie il s'enflamme brusquement. Plus il s'exprime plus sa voix se fait cri agressif… désespéré.

- Elle me voit comme le prince charmant ! Un chevalier qui sera toujours présent pour les protéger… elle et son enfant. Elle me voit comme quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Elle ne voit pas la noirceur qui est en moi. Elle ignore ce dont je suis capable. Combien la rage peut couler dans mes veines et ressortir sous forme de violence extrême. Combien je rêve de tuer mon père… lentement… qu'il souffre, qu'il hurle ! Qu'il me supplie de l'achever ! Combien je veux le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus son nom, jusqu'à ce que le seul goût dont il se rappelle soit celui de son sang. Je veux le massacrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui qu'une bouillie informe… exact reflet de ce qu'il subsistait du corps de Meredith après qu'il l'ait puni de m'avoir aimer !  
-…

Égaré dans son propre monde il ne prend même pas garde à l'absence de paroles de son interlocuteur. En observant le ciel il reprend, comme pour lui seul, sur un ton qui exprime l'ampleur de sa désillusion.

- Un homme bien ne voudrait pas cela.

_Drago_ se connaît impuissant à soulager son plus jeune compagnon. Pour être passé par là avant lui il sait que seule Hermione qu'il rejette puis James qui n'a pas encore vu le jour seront à même de l'aider. Au moins le Serpentard a-t-il mis en mots l'un des nœuds du problème : il se croit indigne de la Gryffondor et pense ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur.

- Je ne peux changer la manière dont tu te vois néanmoins saches qu'il fût une époque où j'étais exactement comme toi. Les mêmes interrogations douloureuses à l'esprit et la même fureur qui m'habitait. Ma femme a été la seule à pouvoir me sortir de ce cercle infernal. Il faut que tu acceptes ton passé et tout ce qu'il comporte faisant de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. J'ai mis des années à me libérer de mes démons intérieurs. Cela ne s'est pas fait sans heurte… cependant j'avais _Hermione_ et plus tard j'ai eu _James_.  
- Ravie pour toi mais qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je ne suis pas toi !  
- Tu n'as jamais pleuré n'est-ce pas ?  
- Geindre sur quoi ?  
- Ta vie bien sûr !  
- Ma vie ? Je ne suis pas à ce point pathétique pour sangloter sur mon passé !  
- Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse Dray et… cela te libèrerai.  
- Me libérer par quelques larmes ? Tu es un comique toi !  
- J'ai commencé à apprécier les bonnes choses de mon existencelorsque je fus à même de pleurer sur mon histoire. Je suis certain qu'il en sera de même pour toi.  
- Je ne suis pas une mauviette.  
- Quel rapport ? Cela ne nuira en rien à ta virilité si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je dirais plutôt que ce serait le contraire.  
- Pfff.  
- Je peux affirmer que pour moi le processus d'acceptation fût long. Je suis passé par de nombreuses choses : des heures de réflexions, des coups de colère etc.… A cela se rajoute trois instants où j'ai réellement relâché la pression et mes émotions. A chaque fois je me libérais davantage. Je devenais plus heureux, enfin capable d'apprécier les cadeaux offerts par l'existence… et pour finir j'ai enfin cessé d'être dévoré par ma haine envers _Lucius_. Je n'en aurais jamais été capable sans la présence de ma femme et de mon fils chaque larme versée leur est liée. Par ailleurs penses-tu qu'elle est malheureuse avec moi ? La femme qui m'accompagne t'as-t-elle semblée triste ? Je ne crois pas.  
- …

_Drago_ se remémore ses souvenirs. Il peut associer ses larmes à des évènements marquants et empli de bonheurs. La première fois qu'il a fait l'amour avec _Hermione_… lorsqu'il a plongé ses yeux dans ceux ambre de la jeune femme… il a aperçu les portes du Paradis, jamais on ne l'avait regardé ainsi avec une totale confiance et un amour infini. Elle l'avait accepter entièrement, sa lumière venant embrasser sa noirceur. Aucun jugement, juste la compréhension et l'amour. Ensuite ce fût à la naissance de _James_, tenir ce petit bout de chou qui avait tout d'un ange, si fragile, si innocent… et qui avait besoin de lui cela l'a amené à toucher les portes célestes. Enfin, il peut dire qu'il n'eut plus jamais de peur ou d'antipathie irraisonnée envers _Lucius_ lorsque pour la toute première fois son propre fils lui dit "papa je t'aime". Il a su à ce moment précis qu'il n'était pas _Lucius_ car lui, _Drago_, jamais il n'a pu s'imaginer murmurer ces mots à son père, il n'y avait pas d'amour juste de la haine… ce jour là il a pu pardonner. Il a fondu en larmes, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il était agité de soubresauts, il pleurait comme jamais, il se libérait enfin… les portes s'étaient ouvertes, il était au Paradis. Cela a d'ailleurs effrayé _James_ qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était dans un tel état, il a craint d'avoir fait quelque choses de mal. Oui, _Drago_ se souvient de chacun de ces instants qui l'ont un peu plus rapprochés de la paix qu'il pensait ne jamais atteindre… pour ces mêmes raisons il sait que son plus jeune lui a besoin d'Hermione, il a désespérément besoin d'elle s'il ne veut se perdre dans les sombres méandres de son esprits, de son cœur torturé par le ressentiment. Cependant il ne peut rien faire de plus. C'est à lui seul de faire le choix.

Sur son divan Drago réfléchit. Ce pourrait-il que, tout comme l'homme qui lui fait face, il rende Hermione heureuse ? Existe-t-il un espoir pour lui ? A-t-il le droit d'avoir un enfant lui qui est un fils ne ressentant que haine pour son père ? Sera-t-il capable d'avoir et d'accepter un bébé ? Pourra-t-il prendre soin de lui ? Ne sera-t-il pas tel Lucius qui ne supportait pas les cris du nouveau-né qu'il fût ou les gémissements, les faiblesses du petit bout qu'il a lui-même été ? Sera-t-il capable d'aimer son fils ? Sera-t-il un bon père lui qui n'en a jamais eu ? Plus que la possibilité d'être avec Hermione c'est la naissance supposée de _James_ dans le futur qui l'angoisse. Il craint de blesser son enfant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est terrorisé à l'idée que _James_ ressente un jour envers lui ce qu'il éprouve envers son propre père.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarque pas _Drago_ qui se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Ce dernier attire son attention d'un "Hep gamin !". Sur le point de répondre agressivement à l'appellation "gamin" il se contient dès lors qu'il voit léviter jusqu'à lui quatre rectangles de papiers. Au dernier moment _Drago_ en rappelle un à lui.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour celle-là… j'espère te la donner plus tard, avant mon départ. Toutefois réfléchis bien aux autres. C'est là ton futur si tu le souhaites suffisamment fort pour te battre afin de l'obtenir, suffisamment fort pour lutter contre toi-même et vaincre tes craintes. N'oublie pas : à chacun de tes pas, du bout de tes choix tu décides de quoi sera fait demain… ton lendemain.

Sans attendre de réponse et sans un mot supplémentaire il quitte la tour afin de rejoindre au plus vite _Hermione_ et _James_, sa femme et son fils, sa famille. Cela n'a pas d'importance la manière dont il est partit, le Serpentard ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Il regarde fixement les trois feuilles qu'il a en main depuis l'instant où elles sont entrées dans son champ de vision.

Dix minutes plus tard c'est un monde qui les sépare. D'un côté _Drago_ se repose auprès des siens. Assis sur un tapis confortable, face à la cheminée, dans laquelle crépite allègrement un feu, il est heureux, en paix avec lui-même. Il entoure de ses mains _Hermione_, installée entre ses jambes et reposant contre son torse. _James_ joue quelques temps puis pose sur eux un regard joyeux et s'élance vers ses parents, sautant au cou de son père qui l'attrape d'un bras et l'attire dans une étreinte affectueuse. Baigné par la chaleur des flammes et de l'amour qui l'enveloppent… et qu'il exprime, il se laisse aller à la douce torpeur qui l'entraîne vers un sommeil paisible.

De l'autre bord Drago est seul. Isolé dans le froid glacial qui règne sur la tour délabrée et balayée par les vents infernaux il regarde un à un les papiers offerts par son avenir. Ceux sont en fait des photos magiques qui le représentent en compagnie de ceux qu'il aime. Sur la numéro un il est en présence _d'Hermione_. Ils sont debout, elle au premier plan et lui juste derrière, les bras encerclant la taille de sa compagne et le menton reposant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle a placé ses mains sur les siennes et sourit à l'objectif. Elle est radieuse. Il peut l'observer rejeter sa tête en arrière en un rire éclatant tandis qu'il se voit embrasser le creux de son cou puis, lancer un clin d'œil à l'auteur de la photo. Sur la seconde il est représenté avec un petit ange blond qui semble âgé de deux ans tout au plus. Tous deux de profil vis-à-vis de l'appareil ils se font face. L'homme qu'il est censé devenir est accroupi au niveau de l'enfant. Du doigt _James_ suit les contours du visage de son père alors que celui-ci fait de même avec le sien. Tous deux finissent par une petite tape sur le bout du nez avant de se sourire, s'envoyer un baiser et finalement se tourner vers la personne qui prend la photo et lui adresser des coucous joyeux de la main. Enfin, sur la troisième image, se trouve toute la petite famille : _James_, _Hermione_ et lui-même. L'enfant dans leurs bras joints, tous deux apposent un baiser sur la joue du bambin qui paraît gazouiller de plaisir. Le bonheur et l'amour qui émanent de la photo sont palpables. Cela brûle Drago au plus profond de lui-même. Quelque chose se brise en son cœur, en son âme. Il aimerait tant croire à ce futur, il se prend à espérer avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait plus. La tempête qui rugit ne le dérange point. Il est ailleurs, il est "à l'intérieur" des images. Une traînée humide chemine sur sa joue, goutte de pluie ou… larme ?

* * *

°°°

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews ne sont pas oubliées, elles sont plus bas… deux pages plus bas je crois --' J'avais pas mal de choses à noter auparavant. 

(1) **Gronian :**_Race de cheval ailé (…) gris et particulièrement rapide (…)_

(2) **Jarvey :**_(…) Présent en Grande Bretagne, Irlande et Amérique du Nord. Il ressemble presque en tous points à un furet de grande taille avec cette différence qu'il est doué de parole. Toute véritable conversation est cependant hors de porté de l'intelligence du Jarvey (…) _

(3) **Jobberknoll:**_(…) Minuscule oiseau bleu et tacheté (…) Il n'émet aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il laisse échapper un long cri constitué de tous les sons qu'il a entendu au cours de sa vie (…) Leurs plumes sont utilisées dans la fabrication des sérums de vérités et des potions de mémoire_.

(4) **Knarl :**_(…) Présent en Europe du Nord et en Amérique il est souvent confondu avec le hérisson par les moldus. En fait, les deux espèces sont impossibles à distinguer l'une de l'autre si ce n'est par leur comportement : si on laisse à un hérisson de la nourriture dans un jardin, il acceptera ce cadeau et se hâtera d'en profiter ; en revanche, si on offre de la nourriture à un Knarl, celui-ci en conclura que le propriétaire de la maison essaie de l'attirer dans un piège et se mettra à ravager systématiquement la végétation et la décoration du jardin. (…)_

(5) **Dent de vipère du Pérou (peruvian vipertooth) :** _C'est le plus petit de tous les dragons connus et le plus rapide en vol. (…) Les cornes sont courtes et les crochets particulièrement venimeux. Le vipertooth se nourrit de chèvres et de vaches, mais il est si friand de chair humaine que la Confédération internationale des sorciers a du envoyer (…) des équipes de chasseurs chargés d'en réduire le nombre (…)_

Extraits tiré du livre "**Les animaux fantastiques**" écrit par **JKR** édité en France par Gallimard jeunesse et dont les sommes récoltés par sa vente sont reversées à une organisation caritative anglaise : **Comic** **Relief** (au bénéfice d'enfants des pays "pauvres").

**

* * *

Quelques repères historiques : _Vous n'êtes nullement obligé de les lire pour la compréhension de ma fic néanmoins si comme moi vous aimez l'Histoire ceci peut vous intéresser. Tout ce qui suit est, si je n'ai commis d'erreur comme cela peut arriver à chacun, véridique. Je me suis servie de faits historiques dans ce chapitre en ce qui concerne les guerres auxquelles furent confrontées Linus et ses contemporains. La plupart des informations suivantes peuvent être trouvé sur le site _****Wikipédia.** : 

**L'inquisition** a débuté dès 1231 mais c'est en 1254 que le **pape Innocent IV** approuve l'utilisation de la torture pour obtenir les aveux des hérétiques.

Le **premier raid viking** répertorié a lieu en **793** au monastère de Lindsfarne. Il est suivi par beaucoup d'autres. Après quelques décennies, les Vikings commencent à construire des forts et passent l'hiver dans les îles alentours. Ils finissent par envahir le sud-est de l'île et constituent un royaume avec des envies expansionnistes. Leurs ambitions sont freinées par **Alfred le Grand **(878-899), roi du Wessex, à la **bataille d'Eddington en 878**. Dans le cadre du **Traité de Wedmore**, **Alfred** exige du roi Viking **Guthrum** le retrait du Wessex et institue une série de dispositions réglant les relations des deux états: le **Danelaw**.

Ensuite avant d'en venir à **Ethelred II** un petit topo sur la formation de l'Angleterre : L'Angleterre -anglais _England_- signifie la « terre des Angles ». Elle était initialement morcelée entre les sept royaumes de l'**Heptarchie** : Est-Anglie, Essex, Kent, Mercie, Northumbrie, Sussex et Wessex, dont la réunification fut le fait **d'Édouard l'Ancien**, roi de Wessex, assisté de sa sœur **Æthelflæd**, reine de Mercie dans les années **902-920**. L'**Est-Anglie **est conquise en **917**, le **royaume d'York** en **918** mais reperdue en **919**, la **Northumbrie** en **918** et, en **919 **la **Mercie** est annexée au Wessex.

**Ethelred II** (968 – 23 avril 1016), connu sous le sobriquet de **_le Malavisé_** (son surnom vieil anglais, « Unræd », signifie « mal conseillé », « sans conseil », et non pas « mal préparé », comme le laisserait supposer la forme anglaise moderne de ce surnom, _the_ _Unready_), a été deux fois roi d'Angleterre( 978-1013 et 1014-1016).

Troisième fils du **roi Edgar**, il est écarté du trône en 975, à la mort de son père, en faveur de son demi-frère **Edouard "le Martyr"**. Il devient roi après l'assassinat de ce dernier en 978. S'il ne peut être soupçonné d'avoir trempé dans cet assassinat, car il était alors trop jeune, sa mère **Elfrida** **/ Ælfthryth** le fût. Marié deux fois, on lui connaît au moins 10 enfants : 7 de sa première épouse **Ælfgifu** (dont **Edmond II **dit** Côtes-de-Fer**** "_Ironside_" **qui lui succéda brièvement) et 3 de la seconde, **Emma de Normandie** (dont **Edouard le Confesseur**, qui régna de 1042 à 1066).

Le règne **d'Ethelred II **est marqué par le renouveau des invasions viking . En **991**, l'armée anglaise est écrasée à la bataille de **Maldon** et **Ethelred II** forcé de verser aux Danois un lourd tribut annuel. Désireux de se débarrasser des Nordiques, **Ethelred II** aurait commandité le **massacre de la Saint-Brice** le 13 novembre 1002 (assassinat des habitants scandinaves en Angleterre, dont la sœur du roi **Svein** de Danemark dit "barbe fourchue"). En 1013, il est renversé par **Svein** de Danemark, qui conquiert l'Angleterre. Réfugié en Normandie auprès de son beau-frère **le duc Richard II**, **Ethelred II** recouvre son trône l'année suivante. En effet, suite à la mort prématurée de **Svein**, les grands du royaume d'Angleterre le rappellent au pouvoir (**Canute** fils de Svein bien que proclamé roi par sa flotte retourne au Danemark suite à la décision du Witenagemot de restituer Ethelred II). **Ethelred II** meurt deux ans plus tard, alors que le pays est plongé en pleine guerre civile entre les partisans de son fils **Edmond II** et ceux de **Canute** (ou Knud ou Cnud).

**Swein** (qui, accessoirement est le premier monarque danois à avoir fait frapper des pièces de monnaie à son effigie, sous l'inscription _Zven, Rex ad Dener_ (Sven, roi des Danois) succède à son père, **Harold à la dent bleue,** en tant que roi de Danemark, probablement vers fin 986 ou début 987. Il lance une première expédition contre l'Angleterre en 994. On suppose que **Swein** est derrière les assauts menée contre celle-ci en 1003-1005, 1006-1007 ainsi que ceux de 1009-1012 en représailles du **massacre de la Saint-Brice**. Ildéclenche enfin une invasion massive en 1013 à laquelle il participe en personne. Cela eut pour résultat la fuite en Normandie du roi **Ethelred II le Malavisé**. S'il est vrai que Londres avait résisté jusque là à l'invasion danoise, elle se retrouvait isolée et complètement encerclée par les terres conquises, l'abandon **d'Ethelred II** a pour effet la soumission de la ville. **Swein** **Barbe fourchue** est alors accepté comme roi d'Angleterre et déclaré comme tel par le Witanagemot le jour de Noël. Il s'installe à Gainsborough dans le Lincolnshire où il commence à organiser son nouveau royaume mais périt le 3 février 1014 après seulement cinq semaines de règne sur le pays nouvellement conquis.

Sa dépouille est rapatriée au Danemark et son fils aîné **Harold II** lui succède en tant que roi de Danemark tandis que son plus jeune fils est proclamé par sa flotte roi d'Angleterre sous le nom de **Canute** (**Knud Ier **dit **Le Grand**). Cependant ce dernier retourne au Danemark après la restitution du trône à **Ethelred II** (décision du Witenagemot –conseil des sages-). **Canute** tente à plusieurs reprises d'envahir l'Angleterre. Il trouve un accord sur le partage du royaume avec **Edmond II **(dit Ironside) fils et successeur **d'Ethelred II **(du 23 avril au 30 novembre 1916). Le décès de celui-ci en novembre 1916 le laisse seul dirigeant.

**Canute** règne du 30 novembre 1016 à sa mort le 12 novembre1035 sur l'Angleterre ainsi, suite au décès de son frère **Harold II, **que sur le Danemark dès 1018. En 1028 il conquiert momentanément la Norvège. **Canute** renforce sa position en Angleterre en épousant **Emma de Normandie **(fille de Richard sans peur) veuve **d'Ethelred II** afin d'assurer la continuité du pouvoir et ce dans le respect des institutions saxonnes. Les jarls qu'il met en place portent tous des noms scandinaves, mais les lois qu'il promulgue sont conçues et rédigées selon la tradition anglaise, avec l'aide de juristes anglo-saxons. En divisant le pays à la manière danoise en **1017**, formant ainsi les quatre grands comtés de Wessex, Mercie, _East_ _Anglia_ et Northumbrie, il institue le système de souveraineté territoriale qui sera la base du gouvernement anglais pendant plusieurs siècles Après sa conversion au christianisme en Allemagne, il est reconnu comme roi d'Angleterre par le pape **Benoît VIII. **

**Avant d'en finir avec l'Histoire une petite anecdote : **Peut-être **Canute** est-il resté célèbre à cause de la légende qui raconte comment il ordonna aux vagues de s'écarter. D'après cette légende, il se lassa un jour des flatteries de ses courtisans. L'un de ces flatteurs prétendit que le roi pourrait même se faire obéir par la mer, **Canute** lui prouva que c'était faux par une démonstration pratique, montrant ainsi que même le pouvoir d'un roi a ses limites. Il est réputé avoir été un roi sage et bénéfique au pays.

* * *

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin :** Et voilà, s'en est fini du chapitre 15 ! Maintenant c'est le 16 qui m'attend… enfin il est en grande parti écrit depuis longtemps sous forme d'extraits, de brouillon qu'il me reste à ordonner. J'ignore encore à l'heure actuelle si le chapitre 16 sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier. Il se peut que je le coupe en deux afin d'en tirer un épilogue… c'est même quasiment certains, enfin je verrai bien. Allez sur ce je m'en vais répondre à vos reviews, toujours aussi gentilles pour la plupart bien que moins nombreuses que la dernière fois, 9 de moins (et encore là je compte les 4 reviews d'Elaviel)… snif il vous a pas plu le chapitre 14 ? Bon bah j'espère faire mieux ce coup-ci. Moi qui espérais atteindre les 400 reviews avant la fin de cette fic je me rend compte que c'est mal partit… tant pis ce sera pour une autre avec un peu de chance… sauf que je ne suis pas prête à me relancer tout de suite dans quelque chose d'aussi conséquent. Au final peu importe le nombre, je suis heureuse que ma fic plaise même si cela ne devait être qu'à une seule personne. 

Avant que je n'oublie, dans mon premier blabla j'indique des blocages, leurs lieux exacts sont :

**Pour le premier page 13** juste après : Je me demande si… De plus étant tous deux Gardiens ils ne se seraient jamais vraiment quittés, c'est… mignon comme idée. En tout cas cela plait énormément à _'Mione_. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions.  
- Hermione…  
- Oui."  
**Pour le second page 14** juste après ça : " Drago inspire profondément. Il plonge ses yeux dans le ciel à la recherche d'un espace dépourvu de nuages. Il admire un instant une nébuleuse, puisant en lui la force de s'exprimer, cherchant les mots qui lui font défaut pour discuter de ses sentiments, de ses peurs… pour parler d'Hermione et de tout ce qu'elle représente." Autrement dit j'avais quasi pas avancé --' … et moi aussi je cherchais vainement les "mots" de Dray mdr  
**Ensuite page 15** (qui a dis que c'était à toutes les pages ? lol) après ceci : ". Il s'est trahit en renonçant à elle. Peut-on se faire confiance lorsque l'on sait n'être rien d'autre qu'un renégat, un traître ?"  
**Et enfin quatrième et dernier blocage page 16** juste après : "- Un homme bien ne voudrait pas cela"

Autant dire qu'après cela j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'en finir avec ce chap, surtout qu'à peu de chose près je rebloquais page 17… désespérant je vous jure. Heureusement la veille j'avais eu l'idée des photos ce qui m'a évité le même problème technique (je trouvais trop brutal le départ de _Drago_, comme ça, sans qu'il ne lui donne matière plus concrète afin de réfléchir, je souhaitais quelque chose de plus et hop photo )

**Annonce :** Depuis la dernière update j'ai mis en ligne trois one shot. Un draymione : **"Trêve de noël"** ainsi que deux snapemione : **"Severus Snape : princesse en détresse"** qui est un pur délire sorti de mon imagination farfelue et **"La complainte du Mangemort"** qui concerne surtout Severus, Hermione ne faisant qu'une courte apparition.

**Réponses aux reviews : **(Maintenant je sais me servir de la fonction "reply" à côté du pseudo de ceux qui ne sont pas en anonyme mais j'ai commencé cette fic en faisant mes RAR à la fin du chapitre suivant et je compte continuer comme ça jusqu'au bout vu qu'elle est quasi fini… appelons cela un soucis de continuité, d'homogénéité. Je n'utiliserai le "reply" que pour les RAR de l'épilogue)

**Pennswood:**Hi! Wahoo I'm so happy to have one review from another people than french! Oh, in first: sorry for my English, I understand quiet well your language but I'm afraid I'm awful to write in it. I hope you can understand me. I'm happy you like my fic. Thanks a lot for your review. I don't know if you have just read the two first chapters or all my fic but I really hope you will like this chapter and all the other. If you want give me another review I will read it with pleasure. One more time I'm sorry for my English. Bye

**Ruby Fire Dragon:** I answer you in a private mail so I will just say : I really hope you understand what I write to you Bye

**Ayuluna :** Je trouve ça vraiment gentil que tu prennes toujours le temps de me laisser une petite review alors que tu passes déjà de longues heures à me corriger. Merci beaucoup la miss, au cas ou je ne te le dirai pas assez. Et pis pour te répondre oui j'aime bien tes avis… surtout quand ils font une bonne tite longueur lol Gros bisou et j'espère moi aussi que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux l'année prochaine, pour l'instant fais toi une santé béton ok ?

**Marion-moune :**Pourquoi je m'arrête là ? Euh… pour que vous ayez envie d'avoir la suite lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Biz

**Valalyeste :**Vrai ? Tu es conquise ? Waouh merci. C'est l'effet James ? La suite c'est un peu fait désirée mais elle est enfin en ligne. J'espère que tu l'as apprécié. Bye

**Lisou52 :** Que dire si ce n'est : Merci ! Apparemment la conversation entre les deux Hermione t'a plu, quant est-il pour celle entre les deux Drago ? Bisou

**Elaviel :**Tu as enregistré le chapitre ? Pas tout compris pourquoi tu as besoin de l'enregistrer mais c'est pas grave. Et pis non je m'en fou pas de ta fic… c'est juste que je peux pas la lire pour le moment mais ça tu le sais déjà Bon allez maintenant je vais à la recherche de ce que tu nommes la "vraie review" pour pouvoir y répondre. Ok en fait il y en a 3 de plus lol Enfin on ne peut pas appeler ça que des reviews mais bon. Allez hop je m'y colle. Pour ce que je demandais tu as déjà eu les explications et c'est toi qui a choisit le prénom d'ailleurs donc bon bah… Félicitation ! (Et encore merci pour "Trêve de Noël") Waouh merci pour tous les compliments ! Je ne suis pas certaine de les mériter mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Suis-je encore parvenue à tenir le standing d'un "chapitre de ce genre" ? A toi de voir. Il m'a donné du mal dans tous les cas. Décidemment il faut que je lise ta fic rien que pour les points communs ! Excellent pour le prénom. C'est une sacrée coïncidence. Pour moi c'est la faute à **William** le Sanguinaire (Spike) interpréter par l'acteur absolument irrésistible **James** Masters et pour toi ? Mdr pour le commentaire sur les deux Drago ! Il n'y en a pas un de normal lol Est-ce que ce chapitre te fais confirmer que Dray jeune est trop renfermé et _Dray_ adulte un tantinet parano et dérangé ? Tant que tu trouves ça réaliste ça me va Je m'y suis attaché à ces blondinets même s'ils me donnent bien des difficultés. En revanche nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même vision des Hermione. Pour moi la plus jeune, bien que mature, est encore loin de l'assurance, de la volonté et de la force de la version adulte. Elles sont toutes deux courageuses mais j'estime qu'Hermione doit encore mûrir avant de rejoindre _Hermione_. James, j'y tiens. Il est tout à la fois la douceur et l'innocence. Comme tu le faisais remarquer. Quelque part il me permet de rendre la guerre plus horrible, de mon point de vu en tout cas. En revanche ils ne peuvent pas resté ici. Je crois l'avoir dis dans le chapitre 13 après le réveil _d'Hermione_. Deux mêmes personnes d'espace temps différents ne peuvent cohabiter longtemps sans mourir. Et non ils ne peuvent dire à Dumby tout ce qu'il devrait savoir car ils ignorent quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir. Peut-être la guerre se finirait plus tôt et que bien des personnes serait épargnées mais peut-être cela provoquera-t-il une catastrophe. Qui sait si en changeant les évènements Drago, Hermione ou James ne mourraient pas ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Leur dilemme ? Bisou  
Ps : j'espère que tu n'avais tout de même pas la tête trop ailleurs durant ton cours… et merci pour le pseudo sur msn

**Dragonia :**Plus le temps passe plus j'aime ton pseudo. Je sais tu t'en fou mais bon je te le dis quand même Et pis vi je pense à la remercier Ayu, rassure toi. A vrai dire quelques fois je me demande si je le fais assez. Elle accomplit pour moi un boulot formidable. Pour l'histoire de génétique ne t'inquiète pas si tu t'y es embrouillée, j'ai hésité à le laisser mais je me suis dis que c'était peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais d'expliquer mon point de vu sur la magie avec ou sans baguette ainsi que la naissance de sorcier chez des moldus. Je suis des cours de bio alors… bref parfois je dévie un peu lol Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la fin j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Biz

**Miss Malefoy :** Encore la review qui tue mdr Méfie toi je vais m'y habituer à tes trèèèèès longues reviews Et puis non tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de ma copine, c'est ma meilleure amie elle assume lol Alors je vais encore une fois te répondre dans l'ordre de ta review. C'est parti ! Déjà je suis ravie de t'avoir provoqué une tite crise de rire, ça ne fait jamais de mal. J'ai hésité pour le passage de la serviette et puis je me suis dis que ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas mis ce petit côté dans ma fic et comme une lectrice (Severia Dousbroune) m'avait suggéré une scène de jalousie entre les deux Dray et bien hop je l'ai exaucé en y trouvant une raison. James ? Mature oui mais enfant tout de même, la preuve la grande victime Severus lol Pour répondre à ta tite question l'air de rien aux yeux de chat potté (j'adore ce chat, il est extra) euh… je joue mon joker, tu verras bien. Saches juste que la fin est prévue depuis le prologue. Cela fait presque deux ans qu'elle attend sagement son tour, ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que l'idée de base qui la compose va changer. Severus finir entier et digne ? Euh…. Sourire machiavélique pour seule réponse niark niark. (Le malheureux je lui ai encore rajouté une "scène" minime certes, mais bon elle est bien là, dans l'épilogue. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher) Pour le rock donc oui il semble que l'on ait des goûts communs. Je suis flattée que tu ne trouves rien qui cloche dans ma fic… moi j'en vois des tas, surtout au début lol Pour les délais de "publication" j'avoue qu'ils sont assez longs mais je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal tout de même. Sachant que je n'ai presque plus l'ordi cela pourrait être bien pire. En revanche c'est effectivement la raison pour laquelle je remets toujours le dernier paragraphe du chap précédant, histoire que vous n'ayez pas trop besoin de courir après. Hermione est-elle déjà pardonnée ? Euh… me suis pas encore posée la question lol Et pis vive la corruption je ne suis pas contre le tit verre mdr (tu as quel âge pour m'en proposer un si ce n'est pas indiscret ?) Waouh merci pour le "j'adore ton histoire" en majuscule Je suis ravie d'arriver à te faire passer les émotions des persos mais j'avoue avoir très souvent peur d'en faire trop… heureusement Ayu est là pour me rassurer dans mes moments de doutes. Mes chapitres ne peuvent tous être énormes. La preuve celui-ci fait environ 10 pages Word de moins que le précédent et je pense que c'est suffisant ainsi. Pour l'orthographe j'ai toujours fait mon possible (enfin pas autant que j'aurais dû dans les premiers chaps, à peine je me relis que j'en vois une flopé --') mais actuellement il faut surtout remercier Ayu. Parfois je dois la rendre cinglée lol En fait les félicitations que tu m'attribues pour l'avoir trouvé ne sont même pas justifiées… c'est elle qui m'a trouvé et s'est proposée quand elle a vu que j'étais en recherche. J'espère que tes DS se sont bien passés. Pour la tendinite des doigts ça c'est une idée mdr Oui je suis encore étudiante, prépa kiné. Raté malheureusement ce chapitre n'a pu être prêt pour Noël. Pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant mais grippe oblige j'ai pris du retard… et non je ne prends pas mes reviews pour excuses… quoique Bisou et au plaisir de te lire. Ps : Ayu est sans aucun doute ravie que l'on pense à son travail de beta. Merci pour elle.

**Harmony :**Une nouvelle ! Bienvenue par chez moi Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Je fais effectivement tout mon possible pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre ainsi qu'Ayuluna ma bêta qui me corrige dès qu'elle a un moment. Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'enthousiasmera tout autant. Biz

**Marilou** **Lupin :** Merci pour cette agréable review Je suis contente d'arriver à faire passer à certaine d'entre vous les émotions que je tente d'exprimer au travers de l'histoire des personnages. Pour la scène avec le père de 'mione j'avoue que c'est autant pour vous détendre que pour me relaxer. Ecrire des choses plutôt noires tout au long d'un chapitre j'admets ne pas en être facilement capable. J'ai un côté extravagant et optimiste qui a besoin de ressortir d'une manière ou d'une autre… le plus souvent au dépend de Severus mais je ne veux tout de même pas le tuer le pauvre. Le passage sur la génétique comme je l'avais dis dans mon blabla (je crois) il ne vous était indispensable. J'ai simplement voulu profiter de ma fic pour exprimer l'une de mes théories, après lis qui ça intéresse. Enfin pour répondre à ta question… euh… joker ? Allez va je te le dis quand même, vous apprendrez quelques petites choses normalement. Quoi exactement… ça c'est top secret Merci encore bisou et à la prochaine.

**Severia** **Dousbrune :** Mdr le "je le savais !" En fait j'ai mis cette scène en grande partie grâce et pour toi. Tu m'avais demandé si l'on pouvait être jaloux de soi-même et j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante, je me suis donc employé à lui trouver un tit endroit… et hop oh merveille ça me permet de faire la transition entre mes deux chapitres Donc merci à toi. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue. Biz

**Sweety-Witches :**Il faut remercier Severia (juste au dessus) pour la scène avec la serviette qui tombe. Elle m'avait demandé si Drago pouvait être jaloux de lui-même, c'est de là qu'est parti l'idée de pousser un peu plus loin qu'initialement prévu la scène entre _Dray_ et Mione ainsi que l'arrivée de Drago. J'ignore si Hermione était réellement gênée… enfin oui d'une certaine manière mais peut-être était-elle intérieurement ravie. Si Drago est jaloux c'est qu'il tient à elle… et pis va savoir c'est peut-être un peu… excitant de se retrouver face à deux versions de celui que l'on aime… excitant ou déroutant… voire même effrayant peut-être. Bref, dans tous les cas je suis ravie que tu sois revenue lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaise toujours autant voire plus qu'auparavant. J'avoue que je préfère également mes derniers chapitres aux premiers. Merci pour le prénom (qui en plus me plait beaucoup) mais Elaviel t'avait devancé… j'essaierai de l'utiliser avant la fin (qui est proche) si je peux… ou dans une éventuelle suite. Je le garde dans un coin de ma tête Bisou

**Salma Snape :** Salut Tu t'es inscrite ? Vas-tu te mettre à publier ? Pour Drago, oui il est vrai qu'il est dur cependant je ne peux l'imaginer tendre et câlin, enfin si mais pas tout le temps. D'après moi c'est un personnage torturé, un peu comme un Severus jeune et avec quelques avantages et facilités de vie par rapport à mon très cher et adoré Snape. Donc il ne peut être autrement que dur. S'il ne l'était pas j'estime qu'il n'aurait pas survécu. Même JKR a été amené à l'endurcir dans le 6ème tome alors je me dis que "mon" Drago n'est peut-être pas si éloigné que ça du "sien". Une fic n'est pas obligatoirement un gros travail. Tu peux commencer par des one shot ou des fics courtes. Quand tu regardes mes écrits j'ai deux one shot (un draymione assez humoristique et un sevmione plutôt triste) ainsi que deux fics courtes (ma première de 4 ou 5 petits chapitres vegetabulma et la seconde de 3 chapitres plus conséquents et humoristiques en sevmione) donc seule Qui es-tu ? Est une "grosse" fic chez moi… et j'admets que c'est du boulot. Je suis à la fois pressée et triste d'en voir le bout. Je te conseille de commencer par quelque chose de moins long, c'est plus facile, enfin pour moi c'est ainsi que ça a fonctionné. La confrontation Drago/Drago que tu attendais t'a-t-elle satisfaite ? Biz

**'Tite mione :** Merci pour la review… et le prénom effectivement original (tu es fan de Cousteau ?) cependant je ne peux l'employer car Elaviel t'a devancé. J'espère que ma fic te plait toujours. Bye

**Audinette :** Hop un nouveau cafouillage de review made in Audinette mdr Je crois que ça me manquerai si tu n'en faisais plus Waouh ! Merci pour tous les compliments. Je suis plus que ravie (pas de t'avoir fait pleurer) d'avoir réussit à faire passer les émotions que je souhaitais. Ouf on a eu la même vision pour la scène draymione. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, ce n'était pas la bonne. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène mais j'avais peur que certaines ne soient frustrées en voulant justement les voir ensembles. De mon point de vue cela n'aurait pas été cohérant, il y aurait eu quelque chose de… brrrrr. Pour la réponse à ta question de savoir s'il se serait produit quelque chose sans l'arrivé de Dray tu l'as dans ce chapitre Dray jaloux faut remercier Severia Dousbrune pour l'idée. J'avais également un peu peur d'en "traumatiser" certaine avec la dureté (pas de mauvais jeux de mots) de _Drago_ envers Hermione. Je suis soulagée que ce ne soit pas ton cas, que tu comprennes d'où cela provient. Tu as bien cerné les sentiments de ce _Drago_ pour cette Hermione. Ah ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon tit Eragon ! J'y tiens à ce petit dragon pas comme les autres. (oui je sais tout le long de ta review je suis aux anges, c'est pas ma faute c'est ta review qui veut ça ) Pour les gènes t'affoles pas, c'était surtout un moyen pour moi de développer l'une de mes théories, elle n'était pas indispensable à la fic mais je me suis dis qu'entre les deux Hermione cela pouvait se justifier, après tout elles sont toutes deux avides de connaissances. Oui, vive les chevaux et vive le Canada, j'espère que tu auras un jour le temps de remonter comme tu le souhaites. Bisou

**Clefchan :**Merci pour la review et merci encore pour le dessin. J'en reviens toujours pas Je suis plus que ravie que tu es dépassée mes cafouillages du début. Il faut vraiment que je reprenne un jour les premiers chapitres, il me font horreurs --' Je suis sûre que plus d'une personne a renoncée à cause de cela. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisou et à bientôt.

**Maruja:**Encore une nouvelle Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre. Je suis navrée pour les délais d'attente entre deux chapitres mais je ne dispose plus autant de l'ordinateur et avec les études… Je tente en revanche de rester aussi proche que possible de l'univers inventé par JKR… ou tout du moins de ne pas trop le dénaturé, si tu trouves cela réussit j'en suis ravie. Biz

**Dolla :**Mdr le "pour si peu" enfin "si pour mione" lol La pauvre. J'espère que ton exam s'est bien passé. Merci pour la review. Bye

**Elya** **Malefoy :** Tu n'es pas en "inscrit" je ne peux donc pas te répondre directement. J'ignore par conséquent si tu liras ma réponse à ta review étant donné que je ne peux te la transmettre qu'ici or comme tu as cessé de me lire… Bref je la mets quand même… à tout hasard. J'apprécie ta franchise et je suis navrée que ma fic ait pris une tournure qui te déplaise autant. Mes chapitres sont en effets plus longs qu'auparavant, trop peut-être aux yeux de certaines et pas assez aux regards d'autres. Les joies de la diversité Le réveil _d'Hermione_ n'avait à mon sens aucun intérêt plus tôt voilà pourquoi elle est restée endormie si longtemps, elle aurait été pour moi plus une gêne qu'autre chose. J'estime le mot "nulle" que tu emploies pour qualifier ma fic un petit peu exagéré, disons qu'il existe des façons moins brutales d'exprimer ton opinion. Mes dialogues sont peut-être "niais" effectivement, va savoir. Personnellement je les trouves moins puériles qu'au début de ma fic, avec le temps j'estime qu'elle devient moins "fangirl" après que cela ne te convienne pas je peux le comprendre mais si je devais la réécrire autant je modifierais pas mal de chose aux premiers chapitres autant je ne toucherais que peu aux derniers. Divergence de point de vue. Encore une fois je suis désolée que tu juges que cette fic a "mal tournée" ne pouvant rien y changer je te dis simplement peut-être à une prochaine fois pour une autre fic. Il est dommage que tu es lâchée à deux chapitres de la fin (environ) néanmoins je peux comprendre. En parlant d'autres fics je viens de publier un one shot draymione… au moins ne pourras-tu pas trouver qu'il s'éternise… quoique il fait tout de même cinq pages… Bye

**Mooz :**Kikoo ! Bonne année avec un peu de retard… j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle résolution Waouh en plus c'est une review flatteuse, je suis ravie que tu trouves que je m'améliore de chapitre en chapitre. J'espère que les prochains chapitres (à commencer par celui-là) même s'il n'en reste plus tellement te plairont tout autant sinon plus. Bisou et à la prochaine


	20. Chap 16 : Reverto Vestis Templum

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Bon et bien le voilà enfin, l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous satisfera. ! En ce moment je suis en plein boum, j'ai les concours à préparer donc nettement moins de temps à consacrer à mes fics alors j'avoue que ce chapitre a été un peu moins retravaillé que les autres cependant je vous promets que je ne l'aurais pas mis en ligne si il ne m'avait pas satisfait et si je n'avais pas eu confirmation d'Elaviel. Je vais être triste à la prochaine update, après tout cette fic me suit depuis longtemps maintenant… et vous aussi. Merci Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture… et avec ma bêta de remplacement à savoir Elaviel que je remercie d'avoir si promptement pris la relève d'Ayuluna que j'adore mais qui n'est pas encore vraiment disponible (j'en profite pour te faire un bisou la miss, reviens vite). À bientôt.

**Le blabla d'Elaviel :** C'est très drôle d'être Beta de Miki, elle doute tellement de l'excellence de son travail que j'arrivais même plus à trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre, et je pense qu'elle a toujours pas compris !  
Ce chapitre est prenant, intense, je l'ai découvert par passage pour enfin le lire en entier et rester scotcher, c'est énorme, mais c'est déjà la fin et en plus on est pas d'accord sur la fin, j'espère que vous lui demanderez tous la même chose que moi et qu'elle craquera, mouhahaha  
Merci pour ta confiance Miki smouack

Je reprends brièvement la parole : Bouhahaha je t'aimeuh lol Moi douter ? Non, jamais mdr Bon ok j'admets il n'y a pas pire que moi mon cas est désespéré Merci pour la correction ultra rapide (remerciez là elle a mis moins de 24h !) et pour tous les gentils compliments. Smouack ! Et pis pas d'accord sur la fin… attend d'avoir lu l'épilogue avant de te prononcer Bon c'est vrai je sens que là encore tu ne vas pas être d'accord mais non il n'y a aura pas de… ce que tu veux non mais lol Merci encore pour ton travail et m'avoir fait réaliser la petite incohérence. Bisou !

**Petit rappel :**

**(Pensées des personnages)  
**Petit retour en arrière**  
**Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 15 : **Le bonheur et l'amour qui émanent de la photo sont palpables. Cela brûle Drago au plus profond de lui-même. Quelque chose se brise en son cœur, en son âme. Il aimerait tant croire à ce futur, il se prend à espérer avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait plus. La tempête qui rugit ne le dérange point. Il est ailleurs, il est "à l'intérieur" des images. Une traînée humide chemine sur sa joue, goutte de pluie ou… larme ?

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre 16** **: Reverto vestis templum**

La lune semblant vouloir bercer l'enfant de ses rayons vient embrasser le couple tendrement enlacé. Quelques mèches blondes de l'homme caressent au rythme de sa respiration la joue pâle de sa compagne. La quiétude du tableau plein d'amour que ces trois là compose est soudainement troublée par l'agitation de plus en plus perceptible de la jeune femme. Finalement ses gémissements et ses tremblements arrachent _Drago_ à son sommeil rêveur. Surpris il cherche un instant la source de la gène, puis, s'apercevant de l'état de son épouse, c'est inquiet qu'il tente de la réveiller.

Son souffle est erratique, progressivement de la sueur vient perler sur son front tandis que ses pommettes rougissent fortement. La fièvre monte inexorablement en elle menaçant l'emporter dans les noirs méandres de l'inconscience profonde voire… plus loin encore. Il ne parvient pas à la tirer de sa torpeur par ses prudentes et faibles tentatives. Il se résout à l'abandonner sur le tapis le temps de mettre leur fils au lit et, ainsi, pouvoir renouveler ses essais de manière plus énergique sans risquer d'extraire le petit ange de ses songes. Il le prend dans ses bras avec maintes précautions et le mène en silence jusque sous ses couvertures. Un dernier baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de refermer la porte de la chambre puis il retourne au salon plus anxieux que jamais. Après dix minutes d'efforts, enfin elle émerge.

- Mon ange ? Bébé il faut ouvrir tes yeux. Regarde moi princesse. S'il te plait, fait battre tes jolies paupières pour moi. Voilà c'est bien, c'est ça... continue. Regarde moi.  
- Qu'est... qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me sens mal... tellement mal.  
- Je sais mon coeur. Je pense que tu commences à souffrir de ton trop long séjour en cette époque. Je vais sûrement ressentir les mêmes symptômes d'ici peu. Il faut que nous rentrions de toute urgence.  
- J... _James_ ?  
- Il va bien rassure toi. Je l'ai couché dans son lit. Tout va bien. Il ne risque rien.  
- Je me sens... si... f... fai...ble...  
- Regarde moi !  
- J... je... suis telle... tellement fa... fatiguée...  
- Non non non ! Ne te rendors pas ! Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux !  
- J... juste... un...mo... ment…  
- Non ! _Hermione_ ! _HERMIONE_ !

Il lui jette rapidement un sort pour la tenir au chaud puis se dirige vers le feu presque éteint de la cheminée. Il le ravive d'un coup de baguette avant de placer sa tête entre les flammes afin de quérir l'aide du maître des potions. Il a le besoin immédiat d'un breuvage suffisamment puissant pour contrer temporairement les effets de la distorsion temporelle provoquée par la présence des deux Gryffondors dans la même année. Lui même ignore combien de temps il lui reste avant d'être trop affaiblit pour pouvoir les renvoyer chez eux. Il savait que c'était une erreur de rester aussi longtemps ici, que c'était prendre un grand risque... mais il était tellement agréable de pouvoir vivre quelques instants de paix en ce monde. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle plénitude intérieure c'était... à vrai dire il ne parvient même pas à s'en souvenir.

Au matin, bien que son aspect reste maladif, _Hermione_ est en condition physique suffisante pour supporter le périlleux voyage qui va être le leur. _Drago_ a mis à profit les dernières heures nocturnes afin d'avertir Dumbledore et l'ensemble du personnel enseignant prenant ainsi les dispositions essentielles à leur départ. Il pensait dans un premier temps pouvoir lancer le délicat sortilège d'une salle plus discrète… malheureusement au vu de son état qui se dégrade rapidement il n'a plus l'énergie magique nécessaire pour, en plus de les renvoyer au bon endroit au bon moment, pouvoir le faire d'un lieu autre que celui dans lequel ils ont tous débarqués, à savoir la Grande Salle… et comble de malchance en présence de tous ceux qui étaient là lors de leurs arrivées respectives. En réalité tous ne seront pas là, certains sont déjà à Azkaban quant aux autres, aux plus jeunes… _Drago_ conserve encore suffisamment de force, bien que cela tienne avant tout à sa volonté, pour espérer parvenir à renouveler l'exploit qui est le sien alors que les conditions initiales à leur retour vers le futur ne sont pas exactement identiques à celles qui les ont menés ici. Néanmoins, que nul ne se méprenne, il s'agit bel et bien d'un exploit que de manier une telle magie. La puissance indispensable à la réalisation de ce sortilège est absolument gigantesque… et elle se consume à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, drainant l'essence même de sa vie hors de ses veines palpitantes.

Maintenant que la "logistique" est résolue il leur reste le plus dur à accomplir : informer _James_, Hermione et Drago de l'imminence des adieux. D'un commun accord ils choisissent d'avertir en premier lieu leur fils. C'est le pas lourd qu'ils se dirigent vers leur appartement. Ils savent que cela ne va pas se faire sans pleurs et il est difficile pour eux d'être ceux qui vont briser le cœur de leur unique enfant. Face à la porte de la chambre ils marquent une hésitation et se questionnent du regard tout en cherchant de la force en l'autre. Enfin _Drago_ s'élance, il saisit la poignée, le battant pivote lentement. Ce qu'il révèle menace de leur ôter toute volonté. Vraisemblablement dérangé durant sa nuit par leur incertitude et les cents pas qu'ils faisaient devant son refuge, debout au pied de son lit, une petite bouille blonde, adorable d'innocence, les observe de ses yeux encore ensommeillés, les cheveux en bataille, le haut du pyjama tout de travers révélant une petite épaule à la peau laiteuse de bébé tandis que son pantalon trop long de plusieurs centimètres menace à tout moment de le faire trébucher. Remarquant l'état de ses parents l'angelot les interroge de son timbre enfantin.

- Papa ?... il ne peut retenir un bâillement… Maman ?

L'estomac noué l'homme s'agenouille face à lui et tente maladroitement de discipliner quelques mèches rebelles tout en évitant le regard de _James_. Une main encourageante se pose sur son épaule. Il inspire profondément, prend son fils dans ses bras et s'assoit sur le matelas encore chaud, son précieux fardeau sur les genoux. Il quémande une dernière fois l'approbation silencieuse de sa femme puis entame sa pénible tâche d'une voix aussi douce et tendre que possible.

- _James_… Tu sais que ce n'est pas notre vraie maison ici n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vi… c'est plos mieux ! Y a pas besoin de coui… de pati vite quand je dos, et pis même que je peux jouer dehos et pis… et pis y a pas de cis…de pesonnes qui pleuent… et pis tout le monde y souient… souient… sourrrrient… et… j'ai éussi ! J'ai dit le e… le e… le e… mais euh j'avais éussit !  
- _James_ je…

Tout à son excitation et sa joie d'être enfin parvenu à prononcer un "r" il fait fi de l'interruption.

- Tu as vu j'ai éussit !  
- Oui _James_, c'est très bien je suis fier de toi, et ta maman aussi mais… ce n'est pas la maison ici.  
- Pouquoi ? Moi je péfè ici… y a pas de ceceuils ici… et pis y a enco… y a enco tout plein de pesonne que j'aime et qu'y a plos à la maison… y sont dans ceceuils… c'est pas dole la maison ! Moi je péfè ici !

Les deux parents se regardent tout aussi désespérés l'un que l'autre. Cela va être plus compliqué encore que ce qu'ils pensaient, plus douloureux aussi. Souhaitant alléger quelque peu le poids pesant sur les épaules de son époux _Hermione_ prend à son tour la parole. Tout l'amour maternel qu'elle ressent pour ce petit bonhomme de tout juste quatre ans est perceptible dans chacune de ses intonations de voix.

- _James_, mon trésor. Je suis convaincue que tu es heureux ici, je le vois bien. Tu t'es fait des amis, des copains de jeux en la personne de Ron, Neville, les sœurs Patil, Severus même ! Tu t'amuses bien en le persécutant de tes farces. Sans oublier Minerva, Dean, Hagrid, je pourrai continuer encore longtemps comme ça. Enfin il y a les disparus… cette chère Pompon t'a câlinée… elle qui ne le fera plus jamais chez nous alors que tu l'appréciais tant... Elle et tous les autres que tu as retrouvés ici alors qu'en réalité ils sont perdus à tout jamais… et puis Hermione et Drago ont veillé sur toi. Oui, je sais que tu es content d'être ici avec eux, d'autant plus maintenant que ton père et moi sommes là, en état de s'occuper de toi comme nous l'avons toujours fait. C'est ça _James_ ? J'ai bien compris ?...  
- Vi. Alos on estea ici toujous hein ? On pat pas ?  
- Hum, ce n'est pas si facile petit prince.  
- Si.

L'enfant se borne, il s'obstine à ne pas vouloir entendre ces mots qui lui font du mal. La détresse de sa mère et le désarroi de son père sont perceptibles pour lui, intuitivement il sait qu'ils vont devoir partir, qu'ils ne pourront pas rester… il le sait depuis le début mais… non il ne veut pas. Il a quatre ans, il est heureux et pour la première fois de sa courte existence il n'y a pas de course poursuite, de sang, de hurlements, de tortures… il ne perd pas ses amis et ses parents ne risquent pas de se faire tuer à chaque pas.

_- James_, ce que ta mère essaye de te dire c'est… ce n'est pas que nous ne **voulons** pas vivre ici, nous ne **pouvons** pas. Nous n'avons pas le choix _James_. Ecoute, regarde moi et écoute attentivement. Toi tu ne risques rien ici, nous en avons conscience et nous en sommes très heureux néanmoins maman et moi nous sommes en danger. Si nous restons ici nous allons mourir _James._  
- Pouquoi ? demande-t-il les yeux débordant de larmes.  
- Ici toi tu n'existes pas encore, tu n'es pas encore venu au monde mais maman et moi si. Or nous ne pouvons pas cohabiter dans le même espace temps. Je veux dire comme ici il y a déjà une Hermione et un Drago nous nous n'avons pas le droit de rester. Le monde refuse qu'il y ait deux Hermione et deux Drago en même temps sur Terre pendant plusieurs semaines. C'est à nous de partir car c'est leur monda à eux, le notre existe plus loin. C'est comme quand tu es malade. Il y a un méchant virus qui rentre en toi et vient embêter tes cellules alors qu'elles ne sont pas d'accord du tout. Elles acceptent pendant quelques jours et puis hop elles se disent non non non eux ils n'ont rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas leur place et après elles le combattent et le rejettent. Tu te souviens c'est ce que l'on t'avait expliqué lorsque _Fred_ est tombé malade et que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Aujourd'hui _Fred_ est toujours avec nous parce que son corps a chassé et tué les virus. Pour le monde, l'univers, ici c'est maman et moi le virus, alors maintenant qu'il sait que l'on est là il veut nous chasser.

- Mais moi il ne me fait ien ! Et pis maman elle est là depuis comme moi et pas toi alos pouquoi il a pas voulu fai du mal à maman avant ?  
- Toi, comme l'univers d'ici ne te connaît pas encore il ne remarque pas que tu ne devrais pas être là. Pour maman et moi il nous connaît déjà vu qu'il y a Hermione et Drago donc il sait que nous nous n'avons pas à être ici. La place qui nous est impartie est déjà prise. Ensuite il n'a pas réagit plus tôt pour maman parce qu'elle était malade, endormie très profondément. Maintenant qu'elle est réveillée il la chasse tout comme moi.  
- Alos il faut vous batte !  
- Je suis navré _James_ mais cette bataille là nous ne pouvons pas la gagner. Si maman et moi nous restons nous allons mourir. Tu sais ce que c'est la mort _James_. On ne reviendra pas, plus jamais. Tu ne nous reverras plus.  
- T'es méchant !  
- Je suis vraiment désolée _James_ mais il faut que tu comprennes. Tu préfèrerais rester avec Drago et Hermione ? C'est nous après tout.  
- Non ! Ils sont gentils mais c'est pas vous.  
- Bien, tu vois tu commences à comprendre. C'est là même chose pour Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Minerva, Severus, Arthur et tous les autres. Ici, même si ils leurs ressemblent ceux ne sont pas les même que chez nous. Ils ne te manquent pas un peu ceux de chez nous ? Ceux qui te connaissent toi depuis que tu es tout bébé ?

Le bout de chou réfléchi un court moment. Bien sûr il sait que son père à raison, c'est vrai que, même si il aime beaucoup ceux d'ici ils sont différents de ses amis, de ses tontons et taties… et tous lui manquent. Avec difficulté il commence à admettre et accepter ce qu'il savait déjà. Voyant cela _Hermione_ porte le coup de grâce.

- Et tu penses à _Amy_, _Sean_, _Isabelle_, _Connor_, _Janin_ et tous tes autres copains qui ne sont pas encore nés ? Tu ne les verras pas avant très longtemps si tu demeures ici. Tu ne pourras plus jouer avec eux.  
- …  
- Alors que décides-tu ?  
- Il faut enter à la maison.

Le bambin est déçu, triste mais il a enfin admit l'évidence. Il a lui-même dit, même si c'est avec réticence, qu'il leur faut partir. C'était tout ce que désiraient _Hermione_ et _Drago_. Ils ne voulaient pas l'arracher à ce monde de paix sans que _James_ ait bien compris pourquoi. Cependant cela a exigé bien plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient tout d'abord imaginé. La douleur lancinante qui traverse leur corps s'est fait plus forte. Il leur faut se presser. Ils n'ont plus les minutes nécessaires pour bien expliquer la situation à leur passé. Tandis que sa femme se charge de vêtir et réconforter leur fils, lui se saisit d'un parchemin. Il ne peut toutefois se résoudre à les abandonner comme ça, sans plus d'explications qu'un bout de papier… et puis ils ont besoin d'eux dans la Grande Salle. _Drago_ rédige sur deux feuilles différentes quelques mots leur intimant de les rejoindre de toute urgence dans leur appartement. Puis, il ensorcelle rapidement les messages qui prennent la forme d'un oiseau et s'envolent vers leurs destinataires.

Cinq minutes plus tard des coups retentissent à la porte. L'ancien Serpentard libère le passage et laisse pénétrer Hermione dans le salon. _James,_ qui voulait s'élancer vers elle, est retenu d'une poigne ferme par sa mère. Il n'est pas encore temps.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Nous attendons encore un invité, tu auras des explications dès qu'il sera arrivé.  
- Mais…  
- Inutile de protester. Je ne tiens pas à me répéter.  
- B… bien… et… et _James_ pourquoi pleure-t-il ?  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Comment ça rien ? Je vois bien qu'il pleure je vais…  
- Ne bouge pas ! Ne t'approche pas de lui !  
- Qu… Quoi ? Mais… je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez pour ce qu'il s'est produit par le passé mais je croyais que vous ne m'en vo…  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Reste où tu es, assis toi et cesse de poser des questions à tout va !  
- _Drago_ ça suffit ! Elle n'est pour rien dans la situation. Ne lui hurle pas dessus.  
- Navré.

Personne ne pourrait dire si ses excuses s'adressent à l'une ou à l'autre des deux femmes présentes dans la pièce alors chacune les acceptent comme étant pour elle. Le malaise qui menaçait de s'installer est dissipé par la survenu du dernier arrivant : Drago.

- Alors ?  
- Assis toi.

Récalcitrant il prend place sur le canapé, il n'est pas assez téméraire pour provoquer encore une fois l'homme qui lui fait face. Hier il a compris la leçon et… il a la sensation que quelque chose d'important va se produire. Il s'est installé le plus loin possible de la Gryffondor. Tous deux s'observent à la dérobé, détournant leur regard dès que ceux-ci entrent en contact. Ils repensent à tout ce qu'il s'est produit depuis peu… et à leurs conversations avec eux-mêmes.

- Avant tout je vais envoyer _James_ dans la Grande Salle. Les autres doivent déjà y être. Qu'en penses-tu _Drago_ ?  
- Oui, tu as raison c'est le mieux. Sa présence ici ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Dobby !

POP  
- Oui monsieur ?  
- Conduit _James_ à la Grande Salle, immédiatement.  
- Bien monsieur. Dobby va le faire avec plaisir. Dobby aime monsieur _James_ et Do…  
- Dobby j'ai dit maintenant !  
- Oui monsieur, bien monsieur, pardon monsieur je…  
- Dobby c'est bon, ne te frappe pas et vas y !  
POP

- Une bonne chose de faite ! A nous à présent.

Interloqué les deux jeunes gens n'ont toujours pas bougé ni dit un mot. _Hermione_ décide de prendre la parole, seulement sa tentative est maladroite, elle ne sait comment leur annoncer. A leur place elle serait terriblement malheureuse et il est délicat d'être volontairement responsable de son propre désespoir.

- Voilà. Nous… C'est-à-dire que… C'est un peu difficile mais… Il faut que vous compreniez que… Comment dire… Je ne sais par où commencer.

Exaspéré par les incertitudes de sa femme et taraudé par la souffrance qui augmente en son organisme et la crainte de ne pouvoir les renvoyer chez eux si ils tardent davantage, _Drago_ l'interrompt sèchement.

- _James_ n'est pas votre fils c'est le notre. Vous le savez ça ?  
- Bien… bien sûr mais…  
- Parfait. Ici nous ne sommes pas à notre époque, notre place n'est pas ici. Nous sommes en train de mourir. À chaque seconde qui passe cela s'empire, ainsi nous rentrons maintenant… et nous emmenons _James_ évidemment. Comme vous l'avez dit **il n'est pas votre fils.**

D'un même mouvement les deux jeunes préfets en chef sont debout, le visage défait, l'incompréhension clairement visible sur leurs traits.

- Quoi ?  
- Quand ?  
- Tout de suite. Dans moins de dix minutes nous devons être parti. Je m'affaiblis, bientôt je ne serais plus en état et alors nous nous éteindront lentement dans d'atroces douleurs.  
- Mais non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pas comme ça ! Pas si vite ! Vous n'…  
- Hermione ça suffit ! Tais toi ! Ils ont tous les droits et ils ont entièrement raison. Si ils restent ici _James_ sera orphelin, nous ne sommes pas ses parents. Tu n'es pas plus cette femme que je ne suis cet homme. Ils doivent s'en aller. Cesse tes gamineries et écoute pour une fois.  
- D… Dra… Malefoy tu es vraiment… tu… tu n'as donc aucun cœur ? Tu n'éprouves rien ? Tu…  
- Evidemment que si. Je me suis tout autant attaché à _James_ que toi… seulement il n'est pas mon enfant il est le leur et si ils doivent partir pour vivre et bien soit.

La jeune femme a mal, elle ne veut pas perdre son enfant… Drago a beau dire qu'il n'est pas le sien, elle elle le considère comme tel. Elle s'en est occupé durant plusieurs mois et à présent on veut le lui arracher. Déjà qu'elle a perdu son amour, Drago, si en plus elle le perd lui… il ne lui restera rien. Semblant savoir ce qui se produit dans la tête de son passé _Hermione_ s'approche de la Gryffondor et pose une main sur son épaule tout en plongeant dans son regard. Elle maîtrise un peu la légimencie et en use pour transmettre un message apaisant et réconfortant à la préfète. Nul ne sait, en dehors d'elles mêmes, ce qu'elles se sont dit, néanmoins cela eut l'effet escompté.

- Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Allez viens _Hermione,_ on y va.  
- Oui.

Ils s'éloignent déjà, l'homme tirant son épouse par la main afin d'accélérer le mouvement.

- Attendez ! Et _James_ ? On peut au moins lui dire au revoir non ?  
- Nous devons partir de là où nous sommes arrivés en présence de ceux qui étaient là… dont vous faites parti. _James_ nous attend déjà, vous avez cinq minutes pour nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle et lui faire vos adieux ensuite… je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour sauver ma famille.  
- Une minute ! Moi j'ai une question qui mérite réflexion !  
- …  
- Hep ! Je suis un Malefoy je ne tolérerai d'être ignoré par personne quand bien même tu es plus puissant que moi !  
- Sois bref et perspicace !  
- _James_ va vous poser problème. Il est ici depuis bientôt huit mois, à son âge les gamins grandissent vite. Sur Hermione cela peut passer inaperçu mais pas sur votre fils. Tu as dis avoir déclenché le sortilège trois semaines après les avoir envoyer ici… comment expliquerez vous que _James_ ait pris autant de centimètres et…  
- Je me reconnais bien là. Brillant ! Si toi tu y as songé tu devrai te douter que moi aussi. J'ai pris mes dispositions. Je vais employer une légère variante au charme initial… tout du moins essayer, je ne l'ai encore jamais réalisé. Il y aura peut-être de légers problèmes de précisions, néanmoins pour tout le monde ils n'auront été absents que trois semaines. Ils intégreront les changements survenus dans le physique et la personnalité de _James_ comme normal. Ils auront l'impression de les avoir vu se produire. Cela ne choquera personne. Le temps reprendra sa place comme si de rien était. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes à ce niveau. Tranquillisez vous. Maintenant il est plus que l'heure… _Hermione_.

Les derniers mots prononcés ils disparaissent dans le couloir laissant les deux jeunes gens atterrés et stupéfaits. Pour la première fois depuis la rupture ils se regardent dans les yeux en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Le Serpentard brise le contact et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre… aucun d'eux n'en dispose.

- Tu as été dur avec eux.  
- Nous n'avions plus le temps pour mettre des gants. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque d'être coincés ici. Ils ont besoin de nous à notre époque. Nous avons été suffisamment égoïstes en profitant aussi longtemps des charmes de ce temps. Nous avons repoussé au maximum l'inévitable _'Mione_. Là bas c'est la guerre et nous… nous nous amusions. Nous avons été irresponsables. Il est grand temps de cessez de penser à nous et de songer à eux qui n'ont pas une minute de quiétude. Tandis que nous savourons cette…paix, eux ils continuent à mourir en combattant pour la liberté. Or ce combat _Hermione_ c'est aussi le mien. Si je fuis je ne suis rien. Je vais nous renvoyer aussi prêt que possible de la date et l'heure à laquelle je suis parti. Je prendrai part à la bataille _'Mione_, et si je dois périr au front alors qu'il en soit ainsi mais je refuse de m'éteindre ici.  
- Je… Je sais _Dray_… pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de reproches… et au fond je pense comme toi. C'est juste que… tu sais lorsque j'ai utilisé la légimencie sur elle… elle était tellement triste… Néanmoins tu as raison nous devons reprendre la lutte et advienne que pourra de nous. Si je dois mourir moi aussi alors…  
- NON !  
- Comment ?  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre mon ange. Tu es pâle comme la mort et cela m'effraie plus que je ne saurais le dire. J'ai peur. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il faut que nous rentrions. Là bas j'ai une chance de te garder auprès de moi pour toujours.  
- _Drago_… tu sais bien que je serais toujours à tes côtés. Tu me surnommes ton ange… et c'est ce que je serai si je disparais… je te promets de ne pas te quitter, je deviendrai ton ange gardien. Je m'assurerai qu'il ne vous arrive rien à _James_ et toi… Je t'aime.

Tous deux ceux sont immobilisés devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils se contemplent. Elle glisse ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il plonge une main dans sa chevelure. Ils se sourient, ils s'aiment, tout ira bien. Ils s'embrassent avec tendresse, amour et espoir. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignent ils sont plus déterminés que jamais. Main dans la main ils avancent vers leur destin et pénètrent dans l'immense pièce où règne instantanément un silence religieux. Dumbledore leur a tout expliqué de la situation. Ils ont pu dire au revoir au bout de chou qui se trouve pour l'instant entre Harry et Ginny. A la seconde où ils posent les yeux sur leur fils ils savent qu'il n'y aura pas de reproches, juste de bons souvenirs, il a l'air triste et néanmoins heureux. Triste de partir, de les quitter mais heureux à l'idée de rentrer chez lui et de les retrouver d'une manière légèrement différente, d'une manière qu'il aime. C'est Ron qui leur amène _James_ au milieu de la salle. Il a encore des difficultés à se faire à l'idée de leur couple, cependant il y a quelque chose chez cet homme qui lui plait. Peut-être finira-t-il par l'accepter… c'est tout du moins ce qu'il se dit en lui serrant la main. A cet instant les battants s'écartent à nouveau faisant place aux deux préfets en chef que chacun peut voir côte à côte pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Le visage de Drago, bien qu'impassible, se tord en un triste sourire tandis qu'une petite tête blonde s'élance vers eux en courrant. Hermione les yeux brillants de larmes s'abaissent avec son ancien petit ami à la hauteur de l'enfant qu'ils étreignent tout deux en même temps. Leurs bras se touchent, leurs doigts se frôlent, leurs cheveux se mêlent… leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson avec la même peine et le même amour. Tous deux s'éloignent avec regret de l'enfant, leur lien, à l'appel de _Drago_. L'acier et l'ambre se mêlent à nouveau sans rage et sans colère. Peut-être y a-t-il encore un espoir. Le Serpentard se redresse _James_ dans les bras et le ramène à ses parents. Hermione le suit à quelques centimètres, elle maintient sa main sur celle de _James_ qui repose sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aime encore.

Une fois dans les bras de sa mère l'enfant adresse des au revoir à tout le monde avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille _d'Hermione_ qui ne peut retenir un sourire amusé. Elle questionne son mari du regard qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Elle peut exhausser le souhait de leur fils, lui-même a encore un détail à régler. Sa femme mène _James_ jusqu'au maître des potions qui, anxieux de les voir venir vers lui, envisage de prendre la fuite. Parvenu à sa hauteur l'enfant lui sourit et appose un bisou sur sa joue en guise de salue et d'excuse pour l'avoir si souvent rendu victime de ses tours… il lui fait même cadeau d'un petit dessin les représentant tous les deux. Le "terrible" Snape est touché par le geste même si il le dissimule bien. Après tout il n'est pas censé l'aimer. Il est un Mangemort aux yeux de certains et a une réputation à tenir. A vrai dire cela lui parait beaucoup plus facile de ne pas éprouver de sentiments positifs pour le bambin, tel l'affection, dès lors qu'il constate que le diablotin lui a peint des cheveux roses vifs en souvenir de leur première rencontre. Sans laisser le temps au sorcier de se remettre de ses émotions elle reprend, toujours son garçon dans les bras, la direction de son mari. Le dit homme interpelle Drago. Il sort de sa poche la quatrième photo. Celle qu'il lui avait reprise avant qu'il ne puisse la voir. Avec un sourire il lance un sortilège qui la fait rayonner puis disparaître en une nuée d'étincelles.

- Elle t'apparaîtra lorsque tu seras prêt à accepter ce qu'elle te révèlera. Bonne chance à vous deux. Et… Drago tu en seras capable… je te promets que tu en seras capable.

Même si les mots ne sont pas prononcés le jeune homme les entend parfaitement : protéger, aimer, vivre, espérer.

- Hermione, n'oublie jamais qui tu es. Tu possèdes une grande force intérieure, tu es une vraie lionne, n'hésite jamais à le bousculer. Il a parfois besoin d'être remis en place. C'est un fort caractère mais crois moi tu pourras l'apprivoiser. Bonne route petite miss.

Enfin sa famille est auprès de lui. Il adresse un rapide adieu à toute la salle finissant par un : "Pour certains on se retrouvera alors en attendant ce jour, à bientôt. Restez unis."

Il se saisit de sa baguette, sa concentration est intense. Il repousse loin dans son esprit tout ce qui n'est pas le sortilège à commencer par la souffrance de son corps qui augmente de façon fulgurante dès lors qu'il se focalise sur son flux magique et tente de l'optimiser. Une goutte de sueur perle sur son front, il ne se pensait pas en aussi piteux état… surtout, il n'avait pas prévu que l'utilisation de la magie accélèrerai le processus. Il fixe un point de la salle sans le voir, il visualise l'endroit où il veut aller, l'époque, la date, le mois, l'année, l'heure, la pièce… tout. Finalement il prononce d'une voie ferme et puissante **"Reverto vestis templum" **accompagnant la formule d'étranges mouvements de baguette. Un jet brillant s'échappe de cette dernière pour venir frapper un mur invisible et se transformer en un tourbillon d'abord opaque puis, lorsque sa dimension est imposante, cinq mètres de diamètre, il s'éclaircit progressivement par le milieu et se stabilise. Apparaît alors un phénomène encore plus curieux que lors de leur arrivée. A la surface du tourbillon se reflète le futur, le lieu où _Drago_, _Hermione_ et _James_ se rendent… les hurlements résonnent jusque dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle s'emplit d'une épouvantable odeur de souffre.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin :** Hop c'est fini pour ce chapitre… assez court pour une fois ! Niark je suis un tit peu sadique lol Je vous annonce officiellement que la prochaine update pour cette fic sera la dernière. Il ne me reste que l'épilogue à rédiger (bien qu'il soit en grande partie établit au brouillon papier). Que dire ? J'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre mais grâce à certaines c'est repartie et j'ai donc mis ce chapitre sur ordi, au point et complet, en moins de deux jours. Merci à Bibidibabidibou, Ayuluna, Lied et bien évidemment Elaviel sans les efforts de qui ce chapitre ne serait sans aucun doute pas encore disponible. J'essaierai de mettre l'ultime page de cette histoire sans trop vous faire tarder. Je vous expliquerai également dans mon prochain et donc dernier "blabla de fin" les possibilités de suite ou de fic dérivée que j'ai dans un coin de ma tête. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'enchante à chaque fois. Je prends un très grand plaisir à vous répondre. 

**Précision :** J'utilise le nom "Janin" pour l'un des enfants amis de _James_. Si vous suivez mes fics il est fort probable que vous le voyiez réapparaître de temps en temps si j'ai besoin de créer un personnage même secondaire car c'est un nom, ou plutôt un pseudo, qui compte énormément dans ma famille et à mes yeux. C'était le nom de résistant de mon grand-père. Il était "voltigeur" (mitrailleur) à une époque, je sais également qu'il a appartenu à différents groupes (logique entre les pertes et le reste cela bougeait pas mal) et qu'il a été nommé "sergent" à un moment donné de sa "carrière" de résistant. Même si les maquisards n'appartenaient pas à l'armée ils étaient relativement organisés comme elle. C'est pour moi une façon de ne pas oublier mon grand-père, de lui rendre hommage, à lui, à son courage et à tous les autres que je les ai connu comme Linard, Archer, Aramis etc. ou non, et qui ont combattus pour nous… et pour certains, en sont morts fort jeunes.

**Réponses aux reviews : **(Maintenant je sais me servir de la fonction "reply" à côté du pseudo de ceux qui ne sont pas en anonyme mais j'ai commencé cette fic en faisant mes RAR à la fin du chapitre suivant et je compte continuer comme ça jusqu'au bout vu qu'elle est quasi fini… appelons cela un soucis de continuité, d'homogénéité. Je n'utiliserai le "reply" que pour les RAR de l'épilogue)

**Nanon :** Merci pour les compliments Je suis ravie qu'au moins une personne se soit régalée avec le repère historique. Effectivement on arrive au bout du bout de cette fic… mais j'écrirai encore, on se retrouvera peut-être sur d'autres fics. Bisou et encore merci pour les encouragements.

**Valalyeste :**Je suis très très heureuse que tu aimes _Dray_. J'en prend soin de lui Biz

**BoudahMIM :**Mdr tu te compliques trop la vie. Effectivement pour que James vienne au monde il faut que sa conception se passe de la même manière… mais j'ai jamais dis que c'était impossible. Certains évènements minimes changes, pas tous… et rassures toi je n'ai pas prévu de changer celui-là… quoique peut-être des jumeaux lol Nan nan nan ça bouge pas Quand à une fin digne de celle des jujus W… euh tu me mets la pression là --' Vais essayer de pas vous décevoir malgré tout. En parlant de déception, ça va ce chap ? Allez bisou et arrête de te traumatiser les neurones

**Elaviel :**Bon et bien j'ai effectivement eu le droit aux impressions en live via msn… et au moment où je rédige ses mots nous sommes encore ensemble sur msn, décidemment lol Je suis ultra de chez ultra contente que tu es aimé le passage entre les deux Dray… et par là même les deux dragounet (Kruminouuuuuuuuu) mdr Mon tit Linus je l'aime lui aussi… et pour Malicia si j'en parle se sera dans une autre fic. Disons que je ne faisais que poser les bases d'une éventuelle future histoire. Navrée tu n'en connaîtras pas plus. Vi vi je vais lire la tienne depuis le temps ' Je t'embrasse… et veux ma review lol

**Rose Halliwell :** L'on peut effectivement penser ce que l'on veut à ce sujet (je vote aussi pour la larme) mais il n'est pas à l'intérieur. Le "canapé" a été matérialisé par _Dray_ sur le haut de la tour, sur la terrasse extérieure. Pardon de ne pas avoir été assez explicite dans le précédent chapitre. Biz et merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Lisou52 :** Moi aussi je préfère la conversation entre les deux Dray qu'entre les deux 'Mione mais elle m'a donné plus de mal. Je me suis torturée le cerveau pour réussir à conserver leur personnalité respective. Bref contente que tu ais aimé. Bye bye

**Marilou** **Lupin :** Merci tu m'as fait un très joli compliment. J'aime l'histoire pour moi c'était une sorte de jeu et de plaisir que de faire coïncider les deux. Si en plus ça ne se voit que difficilement c'est parfait Tu as aimé la fin du chap précédent et celui là il te plait ? Biz

**Paprika Star :** Que dire après une telle review ? Merci ! Tu me flattes vraiment. C'est super gentil. Je suis heureuse que tu penses cela de ma fic. Et pour le côté psychologique de mes persos… c'est quelque chose que je considère comme primordial même si il n'est pas toujours aisé de s'y tenir. Si ils paraissent suffisamment réalistes pour que cela plaise c'est l'idéal. Comme tu peux le voir pour les photos ce n'est pas tout à fait fini… il en restait une J'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre que le précédent. Bisou

**Severia** **Dousbroune :** Kikoo ! Je suis toujours très heureuse quand je reçois ta review Et pour commencer… meuh non c'est pas un pervers vieux Dray… bon ok peut-être un peu joueur l'animal lol Contente que tu aimes les Gardiens, je voulais les introduire dans cette fic pour peut-être un jour en faire une que sur eux. Drago va encore grandir un peu mais oui, un jour il deviendra l'autre… le pervers mdr. Meilleur chapitre ? Cool Merci encore. Bisou et à bientôt.

**Semine :**Aie tu vas être un peu déçue ce chapitre est bien plus court que le précédent mais j'espère que tu t'es régalée tout de même. Oui deux Drago pour le prix d'un Merci pour la review miss. Biz

**Miss Malefoy : **En ce moment je termine toujours par toi lol Ta review est tellement longue que, même si j'adore, après ça je crains ne plus avoir l'énergie de répondre aux autres Effectivement je serai désappointée par une petite review de ta part et non je ne nie pas j'ai d'autres revieweuses… vive moi mdr Ma fic n'a pas encore tout à fait atteint ses deux ans…. Tout du moins sur ffnet. Je l'avais commencé avant de la publier. Et non je ne pense pas qu'il y est de modo vérifieurs de reviews donc si Shreck t'inspire plus que ma fic… Bah voilà là tu vois même si je continue avec mon système de remise de dernier paragraphe (y a pas à dire je pense que j'utiliserai toujours ce système sur mes longues fics maintenant que j'y ai pensé) ce chapitre est bien plus court, trois fois moins long que certains chapitres. Ravie si tes DS se sont bien passés… et vais faire attention à ce que je dis… au secours une mineure de 14 ans lol N'empêche tu as raison le chocolat chaud, d'autant plus en montagne, c'est un régal ! Miam ça me donne faim. Mais euh non t'en va pas tu n'as pas encore parler de mon chapitre -' Comment ça je te fatigue ? lol Moi non non je ne suis jamais enquiquinante… rhem ok je me tais. Je ne me dénigres pas, je fais tout de même attention à écrire un minimum correctement, heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon vu la longueur de mes chaps mes pauvres bêtas s'en remettraient pas… déjà que je les épuise, j'en suis à ma 3ème avec Elaviel lol Snif t'a pas plu mon chap T T C'est vrai que comme ils sont longs ça peut lasser m'enfin pas de risque avec celui-là étant donné qu'il est tout court comparé aux derniers. Heureuse que Linus et les Gardiens t'aient plu. Allez hop file te reposer pitchounette, moi aussi d'ailleurs je fatigue, j'ai l'épaule en vrac à force de taper sur le clavier (oui moi ce n'est pas les doigts mais l'épaule gauche). Merci pour ton immense review Bisou et à bientôt.

**Nini44 :** Bienvenue dans mon petit univers Ravie que tu aimes… et pis décidemment James a toujours du succès un vrai tombeur lol Pour ce qui est du rating ayant déjà eu des soucis par le passé avec ffnet je préfère tablé trop haut que trop bas. J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre t'a plu. Biz

**Lenyka :**C'est moi qui te remercie. Hum, oui, je tiens à Linus je l'ai donc étoffé en quelque sorte. Et vi j'avoue entre la bio (hémoglobine) et l'Histoire (invasion viking) je devrai faire prof lol Je n'y peux rien j'adore ces matières alors quand je peux les incorporer tout en collant à ma fic c'est le bonheur Lire l'historique n'est pas obligatoire, c'est pour qui veux. J'espère que ton bac blanc c'est bien passé. Contente de voir que tu as été faire un tour du côté de mes os sevmione et que cela t'es amusé. Bisou

**Estelle01 :** Merci, tu m'en vois ravie et voilà la suite tant attendue

**Ayuluna :** Ma tite miss ! Bon je ne vais pas vraiment répondre à ta review qui n'en est pas vraiment une mais simplement te dire : je suis très très très contente de t'avoir eu sur msn et que tu ailles mieux. Continue comme ça ! Bisou

**Cindy2008**ou plutôt **Lily2008 :** Merci pour la review et contente que ça plaise La suite est là j'espère qu'elle aura autant de succès Biz

**Lady Nush :** Waouh ça c'est de la review ! Merci beaucoup, sincèrement je suis touchée par tous ces compliments sur mon travail. Il est vrai que le précédent chapitre m'a demandé pas mal de temps et de recherches, cependant pour le côté recherche c'était avant tout un plaisir, je suis passionnée d'histoire alors si en plus cela s'accommode à ma fic je n'hésite pas. Cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitais parler des Gardiens, il fallait que j'ai un minimum creusé mon sujet pour que cela présent un intérêt à vos yeux… du moins c'est ainsi que le vois. J'ignore si mon style est vraiment élaboré mais si tel est le cas je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies les relations que je tente d'établir entre les personnages. Il est vrai que même si j'aime beaucoup Drago, tout comme toi j'ai une légère préférence pour l'autre _Drago. _Il est plus mûr et étant moi-même plus proche de son âge à lui que de celui d'un ado de 17 ans je pense que cela joue quelque peu. J'aime les hommes de caractère… qui ont malgré tout des faiblesses et savent les admettre. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu de ça en lui. Bref, je te remercie encore pour cette review si encourageante et te dis à la prochaine. Bisou

**'tite Mione :** Il est enfin arrivé le prochain chapitre Et le coup de la pluie ou de la larmes chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut, j'ai volontairement laissé le doute afin que tous vous pouviez choisir l'option que vous préférez. Toutefois, pour moi, il pleure, ou tout du moins laisse échapper une simple larme. Je ne le vois pas secouer par de gros sanglots. J'espère que ma réponse te convient. Biz

**Debbie :** Merci pour la review, rassure toi-même si je serai ravie d'atteindre les 400 je ne vais pas faire une crise si ce n'est pas le cas Le principal pour moi c'est que les reviews que je reçois sont positives et encourageante pour la plus part, comme la tienne. La suite c'est un peu fait désirer mais elle est enfin là. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Je suis heureuse que mes personnages et la personnalité que j'essai de développer chez eux plaise. Bye

**Ladyhope1 :** Bienvenue à toi sur cette fic Ouh là tous les chapitres en deux jours seulement ! Tu étais motivée Ravie de t'avoir fait rire, je suis incapable d'écrire une fic longue sans une pointe d'humour de temps en temps et Snape était la victime idéal. Pour ce qui est de James, je lui ai volontairement donné les yeux et les cheveux de son père, comme il tient tout le reste de sa mère lol Et puis ceux sont quand même de grandes caractéristiques de Dray et je voulais qu'il lui ressemble, je les trouve tellement chou comme ça Je n'ai jamais vraiment chercher à mettre le doute si ce n'est avec Lucius qui a vraiment failli être le père de James à un moment donné… mais j'ai jugé ça un peu trop cruel, je ne voulais pas me faire incendier à mort dans toutes les reviews lol Pour le choix de l'animagi c'était effectivement l'effet rechercher, j'espère que cela t'a plu.(ça plus le fait que dray est blond je le voyais mal en loup noir… à la limite cela correspondrait plus à Snape comme couleur) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que les précédents. Bisou

**Hermiange :**C'est l'avant dernier Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Arrivant à la fin de ma fic il est normal que j'apporte des réponses à certaines questions soulevées dans ma fic. J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant. Biz et merci pour la review.


	21. Epilogue : l'aube d'une nouvelle vie

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **L'épilogue s'est fait attendre, j'en suis navrée… j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur… mort du disque dur ^_^' ce qui a, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, compliqué quelque peu les choses. Enfin bref cet ultime chapitre est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de m'avoir suivie aussi longtemps. (Les réponses à vos reviews toujours en bas de page après le chapitre)

Evidemment je ne peux finir ce blabla sans remercier mes différentes bêtas, Djeiyanna il y a longtemps, puis Ayuluna et enfin Elaviel. Merci à vous les filles !

Elaviel je te laisse la parole…. Et t'embrasse très très fort, merci de m'avoir corrigé cet épilogue, navrée de te faire crouler sous les fichiers à corriger…. Et merci pour ce que tu sais… allez va je te donne un indice, nos discutions msn où tu m'écoutes avec une patience incroyable m'épancher sur "il" ^^ je suis pathétique lol

**Le blabla d'Elaviel**** :** Je pense pas être plus bête que la moyenne, alors si comme moi vous avez mal au neurone après la lecture dites-vous que c'est normal, c'est miki qui part en freestyle total avec toutes ses idées et son cerveau qui n'arrive pas a les contenir toutes, enfin comme d'hab c'est que du bonheur, enjoy!

Je reprends brièvement la parole : Alors là je tiens à rectifier : c'est même pas vrai d'abord, c'est toi qui est pas douée dans l'utilisation de tes neurones !

Elaviel le retour : mouais tu as sûrement raison.

**Petit rappel**** :**

**(****Pensées des personnages****)  
~**Petit retour en arrière**~  
**Personnage dont le présent est 1997  
_Personnage dont le présent est 2004_

**Extrait du chapitre 16**** : **Finalement il prononce d'une voie ferme et puissante **"Reverto vestis templum" **accompagnant la formule d'étranges mouvements de baguette. Un jet brillant s'échappe de cette dernière pour venir frapper un mur invisible et se transformer en un tourbillon d'abord opaque puis, lorsque sa dimension est imposante, cinq mètres de diamètre, il s'éclaircit progressivement par le milieu et se stabilise. Apparaît alors un phénomène encore plus curieux que lors de leur arrivée. A la surface du tourbillon se reflète le futur, le lieu où _Drago_, _Hermione_ et _James_ se rendent… les hurlements résonnent jusque dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle s'emplit d'une épouvantable odeur de souffre.

**Petite mise à jour** avec quelques corrections au passage (il en restait tout de même des belles… et sans doute encore d'autres que je n'ai pas vu, ce sera pour une autre fois peut-être) Merci encore à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, elles sont toujours autant appréciées malgré les années !

*°°°*

**Epilogue**** : L'aube d'une nouvelle vie**

Pour les élèves présents l'horreur atteint son summum. Elle possède maintenant une couleur, celle qui pour eux domine : le rouge poisseux du sang déversé par les corps jonchant le sol boueux d'avoir trop absorbé du précieux liquide de la vie. Sans oublier les autres, toute une palette synonyme de souffrance ou de mort. L'abomination a également un son : celui des gémissements d'agonie, des hurlements de terreur, de haine, d'impuissance, de rage, de vaillance... elle est aussi déterminée par une odeur suffocante, écoeurante, et une image, une vision qui longtemps hantera leurs pires cauchemars.

Dans ce qui leur paraît un fouillis monstre apparaissent en pleine action à leur vue détraqueurs et autres créatures du même acabit, des blessés, des mangemorts au nombre pour le moins imposant, des cadavres, des géants, des centaures, des morts, des corps mutilés encore et toujours, des… tiens des _Weasley_, et là, _Londubat_ avec quelques années de plus. Celui-ci peine à se reconnaître dans ce jeune homme aux réflexes affûtés, à l'agilité surprenante, aux sortilèges précis et mortels … et plus que tout, à l'autorité certaine. Malgré son incrédulité Neville se sent brusquement plus fier, plus fort… plus sûr de lui tout simplement or c'est la confiance en ses propres capacités qui, jusqu'alors, lui a toujours fait défaut. En pleine vision du chaos de leur avenir un jeune sorcier vient d'accomplir un premier pas vers la maturité, il apprend à devenir un homme en songeant à ses parents et à sa grand-mère… si seulement elle le voyait, cet autre…

_Drago_ repère cela du coin de l'œil. Il en est heureux. Quelque chose de bon sortira finalement de ce carnage, de ce déchaînement de violence qui s'offre à leur jeunesse, qui broie leur innocence, qui les heurte et bouleverse tout sur son passage. Pour eux rien ne sera plus pareil, l'enfance s'achève ici et maintenant pour beaucoup de ces cœurs battants à tout rompre dans leur poitrine, comme voulant s'échapper de ce lieu, fuir le futur et se cacher. Mais ils sont là, ils demeurent immobiles sous les coups, choqués au-delà des mots, terrorisés par ce que les années à venir leur réserve. Oui, ils sont là et _Drago_ sait qu'à ce moment précis se définit l'avenir de chacun. Certains nieront l'inévitable, se tapiront à jamais pour ne plus devoir affronter une telle chose, d'autres convaincus de la puissance du camp adverse le rallieront, certains se feront neutres… voire à tendance délatrice, et une poignée, une poignée seulement vient de choisir de se battre tandis que la colère gronde en leur sein, que la révolte enfle et embrume leur esprit ne leur laissant que cette unique pensée : "Cela ne se peut, je le refuse et je lutterai ! Pour ceux que j'aime, pour ce en quoi je crois je combattrai ! Pour mon idéal, pour mes rêves, pour la vie que je souhaite, pour l'existence que je mérite je me défendrai ! Je ne laisserai pas se produire une telle atrocité ! Qu'ils viennent, je serai là, je ne partirai pas, avec les moyens qui sont miens je prendrai part à la bataille ! J'en fais le serment ! Aujourd'hui je décide de ma vie et ce ne sera pas celle d'un lâche ou d'un esclave ! Liberté à jamais et quoi qu'il m'en coûte !"

Le sorcier blond reporte à nouveau son attention sur le vortex qu'il a matérialisé. Au travers de celui-ci, il voit les jets de magie fuser de toutes parts sans la moindre interruption. Cela crie, menace, insulte, soutient, appelle au secours… cela se livre une lutte acharnée pour la victoire, pour la survie… aucun doute possible, c'est la guerre. D'un geste négligeant, le père de _James_ stoppe la cacophonie effrayante provenant du champ de bataille. Le silence rétabli est assourdissant, on pourrait presque entendre les cœurs des élèves battrent à tout rompre, voulant briser la cage de terreur qui les emprisonne, vibrant au rythme de la mort qui leur apparaît pleinement, comme projetée non pas sur écran géant mais directement dans leur vie, elle s'imprime sur leur rétine et ne les quitte plus. Lentement, _Drago_ abaisse sa baguette, néanmoins subsiste une sorte d'aura lumineuse, étrange, tout à la fois évanescente, ombre mouvante et fluide qui l'entoure, mais aussi stable à la consistance particulière, comme une caresse vaporeuse frôlant sa peau, se mêlant à la chaleur de son corps. La salle, tout autant choquée par l'affreux spectacle que stupéfaite par le phénomène émanant de sa personne, se mure encore plus profondément dans le mutisme. A peine s'ils osent respirer de peur que leur souffle n'attire l'attention de celle surnommée la Faucheuse ou encore de ce sorcier à peine plus âgé qu'eux qui, à cet instant, les terrorise peut-être davantage que l'idée même d'affronter en personne celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air suffisant, _Drago_ _Malefoy_ adresse un discret signe de la tête au vieux sorcier qui le fixe avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration.

C'est celui-ci qui brise la quiétude nouvellement acquise de la pièce. Albus Dumbledore se dresse de toute sa hauteur, s'incline légèrement en avant afin de saluer la performance puis prend enfin la parole.

- Impressionnant _Monsieur Malefoy_. Peu, très peu de sorciers connaissent l'existence de ce sort, ne serait ce que de nom ou de réputation alors de là à être à même de le reconstituer… J'ajouterai à ce sujet qu'encore moins le maîtrisent. D'après les données que j'ai personnellement rassemblées, depuis Godric et Salazar, il dû y en avoir à peine une dizaine.

- L'avantage d'être né Malefoy… une collection d'ouvrages rarissimes a toujours été à ma disposition, même, et surtout, les plus sombres. Ceux que l'on détruit, que l'on dissimule, que l'on craint… tout ceux-là sont les premiers que l'on peut trouver dans la bibliothèque parentale… quant aux autres, ceux que ma famille n'a pas acquis au fil des siècles, Poudlard les protège en son enceinte sous la responsabilité des Directeurs successifs et, plus encore, sous la garde de… certaines personnes propres à l'école et que j'ai la chance de compter parmi mes amis. J'ai eu accès au tout… par conséquent, et étant un individu capable de réflexion, j'ai pu le… quel est le mot que vous avez employé ? Reconstituer. J'ai pu le reconstituer dans sa globalité, ensuite j'eus encore une grande chance… mon habilité à pratiquer la magie en ayant à ma disposition une grande source d'énergie, celle-là même qui me permet d'invoquer différents sortilèges sans avoir recourt à ma baguette… c'était l'élément indispensable à la réalisation de ce charme, je le possède. J'ai ce pouvoir et j'en fais usage au mieux tout simplement.

Durant ce lapse de temps _Hermione_ n'a cessé de contempler le désastre visible au travers du vortex qu'ils sont censés emprunter pour rentrer chez eux. Faisant fi de la conversation en cours, qu'elle ne juge pas primordiale, elle intervient à son tour.

- Fais quelque chose ! Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer là… en plein combat… avec _James_ ! Ce serait du suicide. En ce cas il aurait mieux valu ne jamais partir, nous en serions au même point. Je ne vois pas grande différence entre cette… scène… et celle que nous avons fuie pour le sauver.

Instantanément son époux reprend son sérieux, sa détermination. Il lui répond d'une voix grave et posée.

- Je sais.

-…  
- Je pense pouvoir remonter légèrement en arrière. Avant le début de cette bataille… ou aller de l'avant, arriver après celle-ci. Je te laisse le choix… mais saches que je suis pour la première option. Il serait lâche d'agir autrement, ce serait à l'encontre de mes convictions, ce serait prendre la fuite… encore… et nous ignorons quel monde nous trouverions après…

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi… comme tu devais le savoir. Agis comme il se doit. Espérons seulement que nous ne ferons pas de _James_ un orphelin.

- Bien… puisque nous sommes d'accord je tente… une semaine. Cela devrait m'amener le jour de mon départ… à quelque chose près. Je t'avoue ne pas maîtriser avec suffisamment de précision cet enchantement… comme tu as déjà pu t'en apercevoir. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Comme toujours.

Il plante son regard dans le sien, en quête d'une ultime preuve de son amour, il y puise sa force. Devant son silence elle lui sourit tendrement et, tout en pressant sa main contre son bras, lui dit ces quelques mots détenteurs d'un immense pouvoir : "Je te fais confiance."

Un "merci" enroué par l'émotion est la seule chose qui passe la barrière des lèvres fines et glacées de l'homme à qui elle a choisit de s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Je t'aime _Drago_… rien ne changera cela. Nous sommes à jamais une famille et ce quoiqu'il advienne. Sois en paix. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa… et je veux enter à la maison ! Dis on peut enter ?

Il sursaute, face à temps de pression sur ses épaules il en avait presque oublié la présence toute proche de son fils.

- Oui _James_, on va rentrer à la maison. Je te l'ai promis… et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Parfois avec un peu de retard mais… je les tiens. Je t'aime bébé.

- Suis pas un bébé !

- Hum… je sais. Je sais que tu n'as plus la candeur du nouveau-né… malheureusement.

- La quoi ?

- Rien… ce n'est rien. Tu as bien dis au revoir à tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Alors c'est reparti.

La concentration se lit à nouveau sur les traits aristocratiques du Serpentard. L'aura augmente d'intensité, le tourbillon frémit une première fois, puis une seconde et enfin entame un mouvement de rotation de plus en plus rapide. Au bout de quelques secondes le phénomène se stabilise.

_Drago_ chancelle un instant. Il se sent nauséeux et souhaite de tout cœur avoir réussi… il se sait incapable de recommencer. Il n'en a plus l'énergie. Il voit trouble, sa tête bourdonne, chacun de ses muscles est douloureux, il peine à rester debout. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, tout paraît calme au travers du passage.

- D… _Dray_, c'est… c'est chez nous ! Comment as-tu pu… c'est impossible d'y transplaner comment peux-tu ?

- J'ai essayé autre chose. Je ne me suis pas focalisé sur le lieu mais sur une personne… qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être loin de cette pièce… j'imagine. Ma connection avec la demeure a fait le reste, nous a ouvert le passage. Dépêchons nous, je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps.

Tous trois se retournent une ultime fois sur la paix encore existante en cette époque. Ils adressent un salut général à l'assemblée, un autre un peu plus particulier à leur passé, puis, d'un même pas, traversent le vortex qui les avale gloutonnement. Une phrase flotte dans l'air, résonne entre les murs de la Grande Salle et frappe chacun des individus présents au cœur : "Carpe Diem… profitez de chaque instant de quiétude que la vie vous offre. Puissez y votre force, levez vous et… combattez !"

Curieusement, alors que tous s'attendaient à voir se refermer immédiatement le passage temporel celui-ci se maintient quelques minutes. A sens unique semblerait-il et dans l'ignorance des personnes vivants de l'autre côté étant donné que celles-ci, à commencer par les "voyageurs", ne leur prêtent plus la moindre attention. Ils se jettent dans les bras de leur compagnon d'arme, de leur ami, celui sur qui _Drago_ s'était concentré, et qui vient d'apparaître dans le champ de vision délivré par le vortex.

- Hey mon pote !!! Tu nous les as ramenés !

- Toujours ! A quoi t'attendais-tu d'autres de la part du meilleur Auror qui soit ?

- Meilleur Auror ? Non non mon gars, ne rêve pas. Tu fais parti du meilleur duo d'Aurors… mais je suis le numéro un de notre binôme !

- Quoi ? Non mais tu espères faire croire ça à qui ?

- Mais tout le monde le pense voyons ! Pas vrai _'Mione_ ?

- Ah quand même tu te souviens que j'existe !

- Oh _'Mione_ ne boude pas… tu sais combien je t'adore, tu nous as manqué à tous durant ce dernier mois… de même que mon filleul préféré !

- Tu m'as pas dit bonjou !

- Oups, pardon bonhomme. Grimpe vite dans les bras de ton tonton favori !

- Ouaisssssss

- Hum, pour une fois que tu peux être le chouchou aux yeux de quelqu'un…

- Hey toi ! Je vais demander le divorce si tu continues dans cette voie là.

- Mon cher il se trouve qu'il est mon époux et non pas le tien. J'ignore à quelle… activité illicite vous vous livrez durant vos missions mais, meilleure équipe d'Auror ou non, je vais vous botter les fesses à tous les deux si vous ne cessez pas deux minutes ces gamineries ! Il y a tout de même plus important à régler.

- _'Mione_ chérie…

- Chérie ? C'est ma femme que tu viens d'appeler chérie ?

- Hum… lapsus… non révélateur…

- C'est cela oui… oublie ce type de… lapsus, qu'ils soient révélateurs ou non… sans quoi je devrai avoir une conversation de première importance avec ta moitié.

- Ah non ! Elle va me tuer… et tu serais terriblement triste… _Dragounet_ tu sais que tu ne peux te passer de moi voyons.

- Yeurk ! Ne minaudes pas comme ça on dirait _Pansy_ ! Tu veux que j'aie des cauchemars ?

- Hum… vous êtes désespérants tous les deux… l'époque où vous vous détestiez était nettement plus reposante. Allez viens _James_, nous allons dire bonjour à tout le monde… et laisser ces deux idiots à leurs enfantillages.

- On peut voi tonton _Sevy_ ? Dis maman s'il te plait !!!

- Toi aussi tu es désespérant… Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur ta petite personne.

- Suis pas petit !

- Ok le géant saute dans mes bras et en route pour le labo !

- A tout à l'heure la crapule !

- Au evoi tonton _Ryry_ !

Sur cet entre fait _Hermione_ et son fils quitte la pièce laissant les deux hommes à leurs retrouvailles. Presque instantanément ils recouvrent leur sérieux.

- Pour toi je suis parti il y a longtemps ? J'ai quelques difficultés à être précis au niveau saut temporel.

- Non, à peine quatre jours… néanmoins il s'est produit nombres d'évènements.

- De nouvelles attaques ?

- Une surtout. Particulièrement forte.

- J'ai… avant d'arriver ici… j'avais fait une première tentative, un peu plus loin dans le futur, je dirai d'environ une semaine… à quelques jours près. Bref, c'était un carnage. J'ignore si cela va réellement se produire mais si tel est le cas… il faut se préparer au pire. Mettre les enfants en sécurité. Les confier aux Moldus et à quelques sorciers en état… toutefois aux vues de l'aperçu que j'ai pu visualiser… nous aurons besoin du plus gros de nos forces si nous voulons vaincre ce coup-ci.

- Merveilleux… tout juste ce qu'il nous fallait. Nous survivons à un massacre pour aussitôt replonger dans un autre.

- Un massacre tu dis ? C'était si mauvais ?

- Plus encore…

- Combien de perte ?

- Trente-deux blessés, dix-neuf morts… sur tout juste quatre-vingt trois sorciers présents pour notre camp.

- Quoi ? Comment avons-nous pu être autant touchés ? Tu es entrain de m'expliquer que plus de cinquante pourcent de l'effectif en action a été balayé ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- MERDE !

- Comme tu dis.

- Qui avons-nous perdu ?

- … Le visage du survivant, le célèbre _Harry Potter_, se fait plus solennel encore tandis qu'il secoue la tête sans satisfaire à la curiosité compréhensible de son homologue.

- Qui ?

- Chez les _Weasley_.

- Ne me dis pas que… _Ron_ ?!

- …

Le silence de son ami lui fait craindre le pire… quand retenti derrière lui une voix qu'il connaît bien.

- Pas encore ma vieille fouine !

- Hey le vomisseur de limace !

- C'est un plaisir de te revoir…

- Pas pour moi.

Sur un éclat de rire complice les trois hommes s'étreignent avant de reprendre contenance.

- Mais… qui est mort ? Tu n'as pas l'air trop affecté.

- …

- _Percy_ ?

- Il avait fait son choix… Enfin passons… nous sommes… ou plutôt vous êtes attendus… et je me permets de protester encore une fois, je devrais être informé moi aussi !

- _Ron_ tu sais bien que nous agissons ainsi pour la sécurité de tous. Nous devons cloisonner les informations.

- Ouais… mais pourquoi de moi ? Je veux dire vous deux vous êtes bien au courant de tout !

- Allez ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Le problème n'est pas la confiance et tu le sais fort bien… si seulement tu étais capable de mentir sans rougir jusque là racine de tes cheveux… et si tu maîtrisais l'occlumencie…

- Oui oui je sais… épargne moi le sermon… allez à votre Réunion… moi je retourne m'entraîner avec le bas peuple !

Sur ces derniers mots le rouquin quitte sur une pirouette ironique les deux acolytes.

- Il finira bien par s'y résigner non ?

- _Dray_ tu es sûr d'avoir ramené tous tes neurones du passé ? _Ron_ se résigner à quelque chose ?

- Ouais… t'as raison… c'est désespéré.

- Alors en piste compagnon !

- Des vacances !

- Hein ?

- Je rêve de vacances.

- Hum, bah pour l'instant au boulot… numéro deux !

- Hey c'est moi le plus fort de notre équipe ! Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé la peau de tes petites fesses ?

- Et moi le r…

_Drago Malefoy_ et _Harry Potter _s'éloignent, bras dessus bras dessous, riant comme les deux gamins qu'ils auraient dû pouvoir être jadis… avec ce sentiment d'invincibilité propre aux illusions de l'enfance et cette joie communicative qui leur permet de tout oublier. La vision du futur devient trouble pour les personnes se trouvant à quelques années de là, dans la Grande Salle qu'ils n'ont toujours pas quitté, les yeux rivés sur le vortex, sur la complicité improbable entre le brun et le blond. Le passage se referme lentement. Au dernier moment, lorsque ne subsiste du tourbillon qu'un cercle de quelques centimètres de diamètre une voix condescendante franchit l'espace et le temps pour venir jusqu'à eux.

"Te voilà enfin _Drago_ ! J'imaginais déjà que… enfin nous commencions tous à vous croire mort… toi et ta famille. Sut été une telle perte pour moi."

Dans un discret PLOP la distorsion temporelle disparaît… rare sont les individus à avoir reconnus cette voix de cauchemar. Et tous parmi ceux là se demandent comment il est possible que le détenteur de ce souffle fétide soit admis en ces lieux qui semblent être l'un des sièges de la résistance. Le regard atterré que s'échange le Serpentard et le Directeur de sa maison est des plus éloquents.

Les professeurs font évacuer la salle en ordre et conduisent la majorité des étudiants dans leur salle commune en les invitant fortement à y demeurer. Bientôt ne subsiste plus qu'un petit groupe de quatre adolescents… volontairement ignorés par les enseignants pour le moment. Le personnel estime qu'ils ont peut-être besoin de discuter un peu à l'écart des autres. Il leur faut quelques minutes pour reprendre calmement pied avec la réalité. De tous Drago est le plus touché. Perdu dans ses pensées qui se résume globalement à : "Mais… cette voix… non… c'est impossible… il devrait être à Azkaban… ou mort pas… pas là-bas." Il ne réalise pas immédiatement que le trio de Gryffondors s'adresse à lui. Une tape sur l'épaule le ramène à la réalité. Il les dévisage un court instant, puis sa personnalité reprenant le dessus, c'est détaché, presque désinvolte, qu'il prend la parole, principalement à l'attention de celui qu'il a longtemps surnommé le balafré… et qu'il se surprend depuis peu à plus ou moins apprécier, impression confirmée par ce dont ils viennent d'être témoin : lui et Potter formant une équipe.

- Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum hum… Ahurissant c'est clair.

- Toi et moi ami ? Effrayant comme idée.

N'appréciant pas de se sentir délaissé et craignant déjà de perdre l'amitié du brun au profit du blond, le rouquin décide de marquer son territoire.

- Et moi là-dedans ?

- …

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardent d'un même air interrogateur… tandis qu'Hermione persiste dans son impassibilité… avant de prendre la sortie sans qu'aucun des garçons ne le remarque… ils sont bien trop occupés par leur combat de coq.

- Ouais, moi… Malefoy toi et moi amis ? Jamais ! Notre seule relation possible c'est dans un cirque. Le fabuleux numéro de Ronald Weasley et de sa fouine bondissante !

- Méfie toi, tu pourrais vomir bien pire que des limaces ! Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions amis, ni même que j'en avais envie. Cette idée est loin de m'enchanter… je dirais même qu'elle me répugne et m'insulte.

- N…

- Tais-toi Ron ! Laisse faire. Nous n'allons pas brûler les étapes. Contentons-nous de nous… tolérer. Quand à l'amitié… ou la haine, seuls le futur et Malefoy peuvent le déterminer…

Cette évidence sortie de la bouche du survivant laisse les deux autres protagonistes sans voix… ils refusent cela… une possible camaraderie entre eux… c'est… c'est contre toutes les règles. Ils sont nés pour se haïr… Malefoy et Weasley se serait du jamais vu ! Et pourtant… dans leur fort intérieur ils commencent à apprécier l'idée… ils se souviennent de ce soir là, dans la bibliothèque et… oui ils pourraient hypothétiquement aimer ça. Bien évidement il est hors de question pour l'un d'entre eux d'admettre ce fait ouvertement. Le préfet en chef, légèrement déstabilisé par tous ces évènements, ressent le besoin de s'isoler. Sur une dernière phrase jetée sans grand enthousiasme il quitte la pièce.

- Ouais c'est ça… Allez moi je me casse !

Ron et Harry sont maintenant seuls… comme au commencement, leur premier jour d'école. Le silence s'étire un moment. Ils prennent lentement la direction de leur salle commune. En chemin le rouquin ne peut s'empêcher d'évoquer une partie de l'avenir qui promet d'être douloureuse pour sa famille.

- Quand je pense à Percy… Je ne l'ai jamais adoré mais… quand même c'est dur. Nous le sentions tous venir je crois à la maison, que les choses pourraient mal tourner pour lui… mais… pas à ce point.

- C'est sûr. Toutefois n'oublie pas que rien de tout ça ne s'est encore produit. Nous pourrons peut-être prévenir la survenue de certains évènements.

- Ouais.

Le jeune Weasley ressent brusquement l'envie d'alléger la situation.

- Et si nous empêchions Malefoy de draguer 'Mione ?

- Ron !

- Bah quoi ? On parle de Malefoy là !

- Ouais… Malefoy qui s'est plutôt bien conduit ces derniers temps. Et puis tu as bien vu non ?

- Que c'était ton meilleur pote… oui merci j'ai vu !

- T'es jaloux ?

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Pffff n'importe quoi !

- Tu rougis et tu es jaloux ! Trop mignon hahaha

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis insulté ! Tu préfères la… chose… à moi !

- Meuh non mon grand… Je t'adore va. Allez viens faire un câlin à tonton Ryry !

- Aarrgh mais t'es malade ! Lâche-moi !

- Hahaha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'aime trop t'embêter pour risquer de perdre notre vieille amitié. Tu es comme mon frangin, il n'y a rien qui peut changer ça.

- Hum hum

- Tout à l'heure je faisais allusion au fait que dans le futur il a l'air extrêmement puissant. Par conséquent il est préférable que Malf… Drago, soit de notre côté non ?

Boudeur Ron acquiesce finalement, mais ne peut retenir une ultime boutade.

- Mouais… malgré tout je reste certain qu'il aurait du succès mon numéro de cirque.

Continuant à deviser tout en rigolant les deux inséparables dépassent leur sujet de conversation présentement arrêté dans un couloir. Le Serpentard n'était pas allé bien loin. Toujours un peu sonné par cette voix qu'il a cru reconnaître, qu'il craint d'avoir identifié il hésite sur le lieu où se rendre pour réfléchir. Suite aux derniers évènements il ne souhaite pas retourner immédiatement dans la tour du chevalier triste… Linus. De plus ses sentiments sont confus. Il est inquiet à la possibilité de ne pas s'être mépris sur le possesseur de ce timbre particulier, froid, moqueur, condescendant… menaçant sans en avoir l'air… oui, il est terrifié par cette hypothèse. Ensuite le "gnome" lui manque déjà. Sa petite bouille blonde, ses yeux rieurs… son odeur de bébé, d'innocence. Pour terminer il est heureux... du moins autant qu'il peut l'être. Finalement il y a un espoir pour lui. Non seulement il a la preuve qu'il est faisable de tenir le coup, de survivre à tout ça… mais en plus il se pourrait qu'il ait tout à la fois une famille et des amis.

Il en est là de ses pensées lorsque Potter et son ombre, son "chien fidèle", le doublent. Au dernier instant la gloire des Gryffondors et l'ex petit prince des Serpentards se saluent d'un signe de têtes, un mince sourire aux lèvres, puis le duo des rouges et or disparaît à l'angle du passage. Se surprenant à songer une nouvelle fois combien il pourrait être agréable d'avoir une vraie complicité avec ces deux là, Drago sent quelque chose se mettre à brûler et irradier dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il y glisse précautionneusement sa main il frôle un bout de papier. Celui-ci émet une pulsation régulière qui va en déclinant. Entre ses doigts tremblant il tient la quatrième photo.

Incrédule il observe les personnages qui y sont représentés, se retourne pour faire face à la direction dans laquelle ont disparu les Gryffondors, secoue la tête, sourit et repart en replaçant le rectangle brillant à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sur la photo se trouvent au premier plan _Ron_, _Harry_ et lui-même chahutant en riant. _Drago_ immobilise le rouquin en lui coinçant la tête sous son bras et lui applique une rugueuse friction des cheveux tandis que le survivant, à cheval sur le dos du Serpentard, essaye de lui faire lâcher prise… sans grande conviction comme en témoigne sa main droite venant en douce pincer la joue, déjà rougit par l'effort et le rire, du jeune _Weasley_. _Hermione_, _Ginny_ et _Luna_ un peu en arrière sur la gauche de la photo les encouragent joyeusement. La Serdaigle dans son enthousiasme débordant fait tournoyer son écharpe… qui ce faisant vient heurter Neville au visage. Enfin, tout au fond, à moitié dissimulé par les ombres, se tient _Severus_ _Snape_ en personne… chose peu commune, il porte un bambin blond facilement identifiable à bout de bras. _James,_ âgé de quelques mois seulement, lui vomit copieusement dessus. Visiblement toute cette agitation n'est pas bonne pour sa digestion.

Cette dernière scénette venue du futur n'est pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là… il a presque hâte d'y être. Plus serein, Drago choisit d'aller vers un endroit qui, pour lui, a toujours été magique. Il se dirige d'un pas ferme sur une petite butte pleine de souvenirs qui surplombe le lac. Il aperçoit l'arbre, son arbre, néanmoins quelque chose ne va pas. Au pied de celui-ci il distingue une forme… un élève a osé s'installer ici. Etre préfet en chef offre quelques privilèges. Il accélère le pas en se jurant de faire regretter sa venue à l'importun. Cependant, en se rapprochant il constate que l'importun est une importune… et pas n'importe quelle "une". Cette masse de cheveux broussailleux il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ainsi donc elle a eu l'audace de venir ici… se lamenter vraisemblablement. Il peut à présent distinctement entendre les pleurs de la jeune femme. Sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi cela l'exaspère au plus haut point. Il se place face à elle, un petit mètre les sépare. Il la contemple avec dédain… dégoût presque. Sa voix est sèche, cassante lorsqu'il lui fait remarquer sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques là ? A gémir par terre ! Tu n'as donc pas la moindre once de dignité ? Il faut que tu te donnes en spectacle !

Elle lève un regard hagard vers lui. L'ambre de ses yeux noyés de larmes se heurte à un mur de glace.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es pitoyable ! Une vraie loque ! C'est à se demander ce que j'ai bien pu te trouver… elle est belle la Gryffondor et son courage !

Sous le flot de méchanceté elle rassemble les forces qui lui restent. Elle refuse de se laisser humilier de la sorte et de lui donner matière à continuer en demeurant recroqueviller au sol… il a raison, c'est pathétique et indigne d'elle. Hermione, les membres tremblants, tétanisés par leur trop longue immobilité, se lève. Elle s'adosse au tronc, cherchant à puiser un peu d'énergie dans la sève millénaire qui parcourt les veines du compagnon de solitude de son ex petit ami. Toutefois elle ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle contient ses sanglots et baisse la tête pour dissimuler les traînés salées qui ne cessent de couler.

La colère du Serpentard s'efface peu à peu. Las il lui demande :

- Pourquoi ?

Surprise, elle met un instant à rassembler ses pensées, afin de lui répondre d'une voix douce et mélancolique, légèrement brisée d'avoir trop versée sa peine.

- Je suis triste. _James_ nous a quitté… je l'ai perdu à tout jamais.

- Stupide !

Agacé Drago se retourne prêt à partir… à l'abandonner lui aussi. Une nouvelle fois il secoue la tête. Il sent qu'il s'apprête à commettre une erreur. Un Malefoy n'aime pas, un Malefoy ne soutient pas, un Malefoy ne console pas… c'est ainsi que son père l'a élevé dans la tradition familiale… cependant il abhorre cette éducation. Il n'est pas Lucius, cet être qui le répugne, il s'est juré de ne pas être son reflet. De plus la pulsation reprend dans sa poche, plus forte que jamais, il repense aux photos… aux quatre trésors que lui a laissés son futur. Il ressent l'appel d'Eragon, sans doute n'a-t-elle même pas conscience de quérir le secours du dragon… mais lui le sent au plus profond de son être. Cela appelle d'autres souvenirs, ceux de Meredith, ceux des promesses, celles qui lui ont été faite… et celles que lui-même a prononcé, notamment à ce petit bout de femme anéantit derrière lui. Il songe à ce qu'il peut perdre… à ce qu'il peut gagner, en écoutant pour une fois son cœur et non pas sa raison. A l'instant où il pose à nouveau son regard sur elle il sait que sa décision est prise… il ne peut plus rien lui promettre pour le moment, il n'en a pas la force, il a besoin de réfléchir… néanmoins il peut lui donner l'espoir.

Il soupire et fait demi-tour comblant ainsi l'espace qui les sépare. D'une main douce et légère, caressante, tendre, il lui redresse la tête et, lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de s'échapper, il abaisse ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Son baiser est une plume, un souffle apaisant sur ses blessures. Il l'embrasse avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui transmet son affection… son amour ose-t-elle croire. De sa langue il lui demande son accord en taquinant l'orée de sa bouche. Elle lui cède volontiers le passage. Il glisse un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière sa nuque, sa main se perd dans les boucles de sa chevelure tandis que son corps vient délicieusement écraser celui plus frêle de sa compagne. Elle fond dans son étreinte. Le baiser se fait plus profond, intense. Ils avaient tous deux oublié combien il est bon de se perdre en l'autre. Drago s'arrache à regret des lèvres soyeuses d'Hermione. Sur un ultime baiser aérien il mêle la glace de son regard à la chaleur du sien. Il la laisse volontairement lire en lui. Il a mis à bas l'ensemble de ses défenses. Il lui fait face dans toute sa vérité. Plus nu qu'il ne l'a jamais été devant qui que ce soit. Il s'est enfin trouvé. Il sait qui il est. Il l'a compris en se voyant dans ses yeux de gazelle. Hermione, encore troublée par ce baiser, est bouleversé par la confiance qu'il lui accorde au moment où elle n'y croyait plus.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer.

Il commence à s'éloigner à reculons, sans rompre le contact.

- Qui sait si dans quelques années un petit James ne viendra pas au monde te faire un petit coucou… maman.

Ils ne sont plus liés que par la main tendue de Drago reposant sur le fin poignet de la Gryffondor. Il lui adresse un clin d'œil, elle sent son bracelet en or, un bijou tout simple, irradier. Elle sait que c'est lui. Elle attend qu'il disparaisse à sa vue puis, avec précaution, elle observe ce qui n'était auparavant qu'une petite chaîne être à présent une délicate gourmette. Elle croit la reconnaître… lorsqu'elle parvient à en lire l'inscription Hermione sourit réellement pour la première fois depuis des lustres. L'avenir est prometteur, elle sera heureuse à n'en pas douter. Silencieusement elle se met en marche pour le château. Le soleil chatoyant, comme pour l'honorer, fait luire l'unique mot gravé sur la plaque en or : ESPOIR !

FINITE INCANTATUM !!!

Fin

The end ^^

*°°°*

**Mon 'tit blabla de la fin**** :** Nous voici parvenu au bout du voyage. Cette fic qui m'aura suivi pour ainsi dire durant deux ans de ma vie s'achève ici. Je suis à la fois contente de voir la fin de "Qui es tu ?" et en même temps cela m'attriste un peu. Je vais devoir dire au revoir à mes personnages, à la vie que je leur ai construite… avec leur aide bien souvent, Drago (1997 ou 2004 c'est le même combat, si ce n'est que la version 2004 a parfois des réactions qui me surprennent moi-même, un peu trop espiègle dans un sens tordu) par exemple a régulièrement pris ses aises, m'imposant des choix que je ne désirai pas prendre, c'est définitivement un esprit libre… et que dire de _James_. Ce bout de chou va vraiment me manquer. Pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres je me suis laissée ouvertes quelques portes afin de pouvoir poursuivre cette fic d'une manière ou d'une autre si le désir m'en prend.

Ainsi dans les hypothétiques projets éventuellement réalisables dans un lointain futur il est possible que, soit :

- Je décide de faire une fic qui suit le retour de la petite _famille_ à leur époque en reprenant là où je viens de les laisser c'est-à-dire lorsque la guerre fait rage, avec leurs amis morts ou vivants… et en compagnie de l'homme à la voix qui glace le sang du plus jeune Drago, celui de 1997. Ce qui donc m'amènerai à retrouver _James_, ses quatre ans et ses bêtises ^^

- Je décide de reprendre exactement là où s'achève cette fic mais du point de vue 1997 autrement dit tout le cheminement de nos persos et leurs déboires amoureux, pourquoi pas la grossesse de Mione si je poursuis sur environ 3 ou 4 ans (temps vu du point de vue de la fic pas du notre, je ne passerai pas quatre ans à écrire cette éventuelle suite) je pourrai aussi développer les relations entre Dray et les autres à savoir Harry, Ron, Neville et compagnie… et bien sûr il faudrait que je mette en place le début de la guerre les choix de chacun, le rôle qu'ils jouent dans chaque camp, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, les décisions du ministère les réactions de la population magique et moldue etc. etc. sans oublier le côté des Mangemorts et les atrocités qu'ils commettent… bref beaucoup de boulot.

- Je décide d'écrire une fic sur certains persos apparus ici, à savoir les Gardiens ! Autrement dit je nous projette dans un lointain passé, à l'époque des Fondateurs, je montre les interactions entre eux, leurs familles etc. puis la mort des uns et des autres (les futurs Gardiens) et ensuite la vie de ceux-ci en temps que Gardiens. Comment ils affrontent leur mort et leur nouvelle condition, leur nouveau rôle. Mais aussi comment ils discutent entre eux, leur amitié et inimitié après tout à ne pouvoir converser qu'à quatre…. Brrr y a de quoi disjoncter de temps en temps. Je pourrai les suivre tout au long des siècles voir comment ils considèrent les évolutions du monde qui était le leur mais aussi comment et quand ils décident de révéler leur présence… oui je pourrai remonter ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de Drago à Poudlard et la prise de décision de Linus qui fait le choix de veiller sur lui, voir ce qui amène Linus à faire ce choix, pourquoi il le fait, quelle raison l'y pousse envers et contre toutes les règles qui gèrent le quotidien des Gardiens depuis plus d'un millénaire.

- Je peux également toujours sur le même principe me concentrer sur Meredith, de sa naissance, en passant par la découverte de son absence de pouvoir, son rejet par la famille, le don que lui fait un membre éloigné du clan Malefoy en lui confiant Eragon, jusqu'à la naissance de Drago, l'enfance de celui-ci vu par ses yeux à elle, la manière dont elle décide de l'apprivoiser, de lui offrir la possibilité de connaître un aspect de la vie différent de celui que lui montre Lucius…. Et enfin le cadeau qu'elle lui fait en lui confiant Eragon, puis sa mort et l'impact qu'elle aura sur la vie de l'enfant sur qui elle a voulu veiller ce qui l'a conduit à son assassinat….Oui c'est aussi une possibilité.

- Enfin je peux décider un autre choix de poursuite au travers de mini fic, de one shot ou de chapitres bonus… ou encore je peux choisir de laisser cette fic et tous les persos que j'y ai intégré tel quel et ne plus la faire évoluer d'une manière ou d'une autre…. Seule l'avenir dira quel choix sera le mien, pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune idée.

Dans tous les cas je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce bout de route avec vous, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. J'espère que cet épilogue ne vous aura pas déçu. Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui me laisseront une review signée je me servirai de la fonction reply de ffnet et pour les autres je me servirai de mon blog (le lien se trouve dans ma bio à homepage) ou d'une adresse e-mail si l'on m'en laisse une. Bye bye tout le monde et peut-être à une prochaine dans une autre aventure ! ^^

Ah si **une dernière précision** au cas où certaines se poseraient la question, Hermione reconnaît la gourmette car son autre elle _Hermione_ la portait à son arrivée, c'était son unique signe distinctif je l'indique dans le premier ou deuxième chapitre si mes souvenirs sont bons. Voilà c'était juste pour info

**Le 'tit blabla de fin d'Elaviel**** :** Bouhouhouh méchante miki, elle nous a même pas fait un bébé à la fin ! C'est tellement prise de tête qu'un bébé ça aurait tout allégé, bah en fait on l'aime comme ça notre miki, qui se lance dans un truc de malade ou on sent la passion. Mais je maintiens qu'un bébé aurait fini ça tout bien : P

Miki dernière prise : Tu es têtue tout de même ! Je t'avais dis non pas de bébé grrrr. Ralala ces bêtas bientôt on pourra plus écrire ce qu'on veut avec elle. Mdr je t'adore ma belle ^^

**Réponses aux reviews**** : **(Maintenant je sais me servir de la fonction "reply" à côté du pseudo de ceux qui ne sont pas en anonyme mais j'ai commencé cette fic en faisant mes RAR à la fin du chapitre suivant et je compte continuer comme ça jusqu'au bout vu qu'elle est quasi fini… appelons cela un souci de continuité, d'homogénéité. Je n'utiliserai le "reply" que pour les RAR de l'épilogue)

**Lilou52 :** Heureuse que tu ais apprécié le chap précédant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cet épilogue qui s'est fait attendre ^^ Bye

**Ladyhope1 :** Adoré vraiment ? Merci. Tu as dû trouver réponse à toutes tes questions dans cet épilogue je penses. Donc vi je suis méchante d'avoir caché la photo mais bon pas tant que ça vu que je vous la décris ici ^^ J'espère que le vomi sur Snape aura son petit succès… ça va me manquer de le torturer. Pour Dray et Mione… bah tu l'as vu à toi d'imaginer ce que tu veux pour la suite. Et si je vous offre bien un petit apperçu du futur via le passage temporel… j'avais vraiment envie de développer un peu la relation entre Harry et Dray… plus Ron bien sûr. C'était mon petit plaisir perso. La suite s'est fait désirer mais j'espère qu'elle aura quelques lectrices… et donc quelques reviews ^^ Bisou

**Estelle01 :** Et vi c'est fini et James est parti… mais au moins il est avec sa vraie famille maintenant. Je souhaite que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu. Biz

**Poupoux :** Waouh merci pour les compliments, je suis ravie d'un tel enthousiasme j'espère que cet ultime chapitre est également à ton goût… et mdr pour le début de la review, tu me rappelles un ami, je suis écroulée. Encore merci pour la review… peut-être une dernière pour la fin ? ^^ Bisou

**ElavielTini :** M'amour de bêta à moi ^^ Copine de moi qui fait gros boulot… et survie à mes sempiternels… "ouinnnnnn "il" me boude je crois ! Tu crois qu'il me boude ?" mdr (d'ailleurs j'ai des nouvelles… reviens vite sur msn) Bon comme tu le sais déjà pas de bébé… m'enfin que ça ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier l'Ecosse ^^ Bisou ma caille (ps : regarde le pseudo du dessous ^^ normalement c'est avec toi que l'on discutait de l'ami machin… et merci pour les trois quatre reviews ^^ tu as vu je suis à 427 maintenant !)

**Machin :** Mdr ton pseudo me rappelle un délire avec une copine. Bon j'espère que tu es ressuscité pour pouvoir lire cet épilogue ^^ Merci pour la review. Bye bye

**'tite Mione :** Et vi il fallait bien qu'ils retournent chez eux… j'espère que ça ne t'a pas empêché d'aimer ce chapitre. Merci pour la review bisou

**Moggliesmad :** Houla tout lire d'un coup ! Tu as du courage. Je suis contente que ma fic t'ais plu à ce point là, c'est un sacré compliment. J'espère que cette fin ne te déçoit pas. Merci pour le tit mot en tout cas. Biz

**Yuni-lune :** Encore une nouvelle qui a tout lu d'un coup (cf juste au dessus de la réponse que je te fais) vous avez vraiment du courage tous les deux ! En tout cas comme je le disais à Moggliesmad c'est un sacré compliment. En plus de ce que tu dis tu as vraiment ressenti les personnages de la manière exacte dont je souhaitais qu'ils soient perçus. Je suis vraiment ravie. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur leur personnalité surtout passé la moitié de ma fic. Et vi j'aime m'acharner sur tonton Sevy via James ^^ Pour _Dray_ tu dis qu'il est un peu difficile à cerner mais je te rassures c'est le cas pour moi aussi, ce fichu caractériel m'a fait passé de sale moment en prenant ses libertés avec l'histoire et en m'imposant son screugneugneu de comportement. Tu as quatre ans de moins que Dray ? Ce qui doit te faire euh…Miki mode calculatrice… oups Miki a un trou quel age a Drago déjà ? Hum…. Miki cherche…. Miki trouve… Miki compte… tu as 13-14 ans c'est ça ? Houla je me sens vieille d'un coup j'ai quasi dix ans de plus que toi ^^" En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que c'est le cas pour cet épilogue également. Bisou miss (ps : j'aime bien ton pseudo)

**Miss. :** Contente de te retrouver ! Tu as vu deux chap d'un coup ? Alors oui cela devait faire quelques temps que tu ne m'avais pas lu, je comprends que tu ais trouvé un peu longue l'attente… quoique là c'est pas mieux j'ai traîné à l'update ! J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as tiré du chapitre Linus, "nous sommes notre propre ennemi" c'est tellement vrai. Niark il te plait mon _Dray_ adulte ? Suis happy ^^ Merci pour le conseil de manga, vais aller voir ça… dès que mes finances irons un peu mieux -_-" une question : il fait combien de volume ? Oh et pour mione larmoyante… elle m'énerve aussi mais elle est de retour dans cet ultime chapitre comme tu as pu le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Dray jeune ou adulte s'avère s'imposer à moi comme un… fichu caractère si l'on peut dire, quelqu'un de fort en tout cas… mais si _Hermione_ s'impose à moi de la même manière, une battante, par comparaison la tite mione ne veut s'écrire ces derniers temps que comme vraiment jeune. Je crois que l'arrivée des autres l'a rendu par un effet étrange plus… jeune et larmoyante… ce qui n'est pas franchement une amélioration m'enfin… Merci pour ta review en tout cas. J'espère que cette fin te convient. Bisou

**LadyNush :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et les compliments sur l'ensemble de ma fic dans ta dernière. J'espère que la fin ne te laissera pas un goût amer. Biz

**BoudahMim :** Hi miss ! Alors tu m'avais peut-être écris une autre review mais je ne l'ai pas reçu donc tu as bien fait d'en refaire une ^^ Pour Dray…. Vi faudrait vraiment demander à Freud parce que que ce soit son futur ou son présent… il est dérangé un peu le garçon. M'enfin je l'aime bien comme ça… c'est inquiétant non que j'apprécie les gars tordus ? C'est ce que me dis un excellent copain, qu'il est tordu et que je dois être cinglé pour l'apprécier autant… ouais c'est peut-être moi qui devrait aller faire un tour du côté de chez Freud. Tu as une machine a voyager dans le temps ? Pour la photo tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour ce qui est du Draymione j'en ai un seul autre à mon actif pour l'instant c'est "Trêve de noël" qui est un OS. J'ignore si j'en réécrirai d'autres pour l'instant je n'ai en projet que des sevmione et un BlaiseMione pour une copine. Je comprends que tu n'accroches pas au sevmione, moi je n'accroche pas au ronmione par exemple (comment ça tout le monde le sait que je n'aime pas Ron ? Vraiment ? Je l'ai déjà dis ? Noon pas croyable ! lol) mais je persiste à dire que j'apprécie les sevmione lorsqu'elle n'est plus son élève sans quoi… brrr c'est tordu. Seule exception une fic anglais dont je trouve le début dérangeant vu les actions de mione mais dont la suite, le déroulement est proprement génial, d'ailleurs on oublie complètement qu'elle est en septième années, elle joue un rôle totalement différent, on ne voit ni l'un ni l'autre, ni personne, en classe, l'aspect scolaire a totalement disparu et mione a l'air tellement adulte que j'avoue en général quand je lis cette fic je ne réalise pas qu'elle est encore à Poudlard pour moi c'est comme si mione avait environ 25 ans. Bref je voulais juste rappeler que je n'adhère pas à la relation prof élève ni même aux fics où Hermione fait enfant. Je trouve ça déplacé et indécent. Voilà en tout cas j'espère que cet épilogue te plait. Bisou

**Miss Malefoy :** Meuh non faut pas pleurer ils se disent au revoir pas adieu… et à l'heure qu'il est tu dois sans doute revoir ta corres sous peu. Pour l'idée de disparaître tant que vous m'aimez encore bien… y a un peu de ça ^^ Y a rien de plus horrible que voir une bonne fic durer trop longtemps et ce faisant perdre son intérêt. Et pis j'avoue… je commençais à en avoir un peu marre de ma fic (depuis environ six mois voire plus… je sais c'est pas bien) Et pis snif il t'a pas plu mon chap précédent ? snif snif ! Et celui là ? Je sais qu'il est pas bien long non plus mais en fait c'est tout simplement que j'ai coupé en deux le dernier chapitre initial de manière a avoir un épilogue à peu près convenable donc quand tu aditionnes les deux tu te rends compte que j'ai fais la même longueur que d'habitude. Non, non mon explication n'est pas bancale du tout ^^" J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Bisous

**Nini44 :** Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là même si j'avoue qu'il s'est fait attendre plus de deux mois. Biz

**Hermiange :** Merci pour la review et oui ce coup-ci c'est l'épilogue…. Comme tu l'as dis tout à une fin. Désolée pour la si longue attente ^^" Bye

**Amelie :** Hello miss, je ne te ferai pas une longue réponse ici étant donné que je t'ai répondu quasi au fur et à mesure mais je te remercie encore de toutes tes reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin. Bisou

**Otaku Sae :** Hi I don't know if you read this but I answer to you in a mail so it's not really important. But if you read this : thanks again ^^

**Mayura09 :** Houla ça c'est de la review ! M'enfin on en a déjà discuté si mes souvenirs sont bons… donc encore merci et pas de soucis pour l'envoie de la version modifiée. J'espère que cet épilogue te plait. Bisou

**Jun Rogue :** Salut ça faisait un 'tit moment… mais trois reviews pour le prix d'une c'est la fête ^^ Alors déjà un premier merci et même un deuxième parce que comme toujours tes reviews sont constructives… et adorable. Hum oui sorry mais tu devrais peut-être informer Sevy que tu es un membre de sa famille non ? Si je le lui révèle moi-même il va avoir un choc le pauvre lol Pour le côté culture général bio et histoire… j'ai pas de mérite je fais de la bio pour mes concours et j'adore l'histoire depuis que je suis môme, mais je suis heureuse si cela plait à quelqu'un. Pour le côté psychologique c'est vrai que j'y tiens, et pour moi Drago est le sujet idéal, encore plus que Hermione ou un autre personnage. Si je ne m'étais pas attachée à développer son caractère comme je l'ai fait je n'aurais pas pu mener cette fic jusqu'ici. Enfin, ne t'excuses pas pour le retard de reviews… sinon que devrais-je dire moi qui mets plus de deux mois à faire une update ^^" En tout cas je suis vraiment ravie de tes reviews, gros bisou et merci encore.


End file.
